Guardian Strawberry: Season 1
by Little White Comet
Summary: Vol.2: Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki has been arrested by the Soul Society and is now sentenced to execution; Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki and her companions must now work against the clock to save their friend from his unfair sentence. Fem!Ichigo HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: A Guardian is Born

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I once again gave into temptation and decided to re-write chapter 1 of GS-S1.

It's always bothered me ever since I first released it but now because my Internet went down, I had an actual reason to do it.

So here is GS-S1-Chapter 1 re-write. This is written based off what I recently planned in S2 and S1.

I would like to point out a few things. Isshin, as you are aware, calls Ichigo 'Ichii-Hime'. He's literally called her 'Number 1 Princess'.

Masaki does the same thing when she calls Ichigo 'Ichii-Berry' or 'Berry-Hime', she calling Ichigo 'Number 1 Berry' and 'Princess Berry'.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~Season 1 **

**Chapter 1: The Guardian is Born **

* * *

**15th July 1993 **

Isshin Kurosaki passed back and forth as he waited for answers; nervously he ran a hand through his spiked black hair before he carried on pacing.

Isshin himself wore his nurse scrubs, the main reason because he was at work before he got the call; he was too nervous to change into his normal clothes.

"Isshin-San, you're going to walk a whole into the ground if you keep that up~" The familiar voice of Kisuke Urahara sang as he sat in one of the waiting room chairs.

For once his friend had changed into something more causal and changed into a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Of course on top of his head was his white and green bucket hat and his wooden clogs were on his feet.

"Don't tease him, Kisuke. He'd probably punch you." Yourichi Shihon stated as she shifted in her seat, for once going for her human form seeing as they don't let animals in the hospital.

She herself wore a pair of revealing black shorts and a white t-shirt, her dark purple hair was tied up in it's normal ponytail; her golden eyes dancing with glee as the men eyed her revealing form.

Isshin wearily sighed as he sat down next to his friends, he ran a hand down his face and scratched his chin where stubble showed his need to shave; maybe he'd just let it grow.

"Sorry guys. I'm just so nervous, what if something else goes wrong?" Isshin asked as he looked down at his lap.

"She's just a few weeks early, Isshin-San. Masaki-Chan said that she would be as well." Kisuke stated as he pulled out his fan from his pocket and waved it in front of his face.

Isshin simply looked at his old friend in irritation, Kisuke knew very well that Isshin never took fortune telling seriously and never will.

"You're just upset because Masaki wouldn't let you stand next to when she gave birth." Yourichi laughed, Isshin glared at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, Yourichi." Isshin said sourly and both Kisuke and Yourichi couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurosaki?" The voice of Ryuuken Ishida broke through their laughs; Isshin was up on his feet before Ryuuken finished speaking.

"How are they?" Isshin asked urgently, Ryuuken simply pushed up his glasses before he removed his gloves.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself, Kurosaki? You're allowed in now." Ryuuken finished but he knew very well Isshin was already in the room.

"So, how is your boy Ryuuken-San? He's turning 1 in November right?" Kisuke asked, Ryuuken simply sighed.

* * *

Isshin quietly closed the door behind him before he walked into the lightly lighted room.

Masaki sat up in her hospital bed with a hospital dress on, she look exhausted but happy. Her light orange hair was tied up in a messy bun and her brown eyes were shining as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Masaki?" Isshin whispered, Masaki smiled as she looked at him and quickly waved him over.

"Come and meet your daughter, Isshin." Masaki stated and Isshin quickly walked over to her side and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

It was a shock to see big brown eyes staring right back at him, Isshin let out a gasp as he saw a small tuft of orange hair on top of her head.

"Her eyes already changed colour?" Isshin asked in shock as he held out his hand, he smiled as his young daughter grabbed hold of his finger tightly between her small hands.

"She was born with them brown, isn't she just perfect?" Masaki asked as she kissed the small baby's forehead.

"Have you thought of a name?" Isshin asked as he sat down on the bed, Masaki smiled and nodded.

"I thought it fit her perfectly. Ichigo-Hogosha." Masaki stated proudly, Isshin smiled as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"You're right, it is perfect. Our little Ichii-Hime." Isshin whispered as baby Ichigo gave a yawn before she closed her eyes.

"She's going to be great one day, Isshin. One day, our Little Berry is going to protect everyone." Masaki whispered and Isshin simply smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course she will, she's got the Kurosaki blood." Isshin stated loudly before Masaki shushed him with a giggle, baby Ichigo didn't stir.

"Our Little Guardian, Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki."

* * *

**25th April 2000 **

"Kaa-Chan?" 7 year old Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki whispered as she slowly pushed her parent's door open.

In her arms was her stuffed chicken toy which was in a blue coat, her light blue night gown came down to her knees.

"What is it, Little Berry? Did you have a bad dream again?" Her mother's voice finally whispered, Ichigo nodded her head sadly as she sucked her thumb.

Masaki sighed to herself before she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, with her overflowing belly it was getting harder and harder to get in and out of bed.

Honestly she couldn't wait to get the twins out of her.

"Was it the same one?" Masaki asked, Ichigo looked down at her feet as she clutched her toy tighter and nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go make some hot milk and let your Tou-Chan sleep; he's got to be up early to open the clinic." Masaki said before grunted and forced herself to her feet.

She walked slowly over to her daughter and offered her hand, Ichigo looked a bit lost before she took her thumb out of her mouth and placed her hand in her mothers.

* * *

"Kaa-Chan you won't ever leave right?" Ichigo whispered as she set down her now empty mug, Masaki forced back a giggle at the milk over her daughter's top lip.

Ichigo had always been a quite child, even after joining singing classes and Karate she still wasn't very talkative; even though she loved singing.

Masaki didn't mind though, if her daughter didn't want to talk then she didn't want to talk, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Of course I won't, Berry-Hime. Why do you ask?" Masaki asked as she sat across from her daughter, a cup of her favourite raspberry tea in her hands.

"E-Even after the twins are born? You still won't leave?" Ichigo asked, completely ignoring her mother's question.

"I will be by your side, Berry-Hime. Even when it seems I'm not." Masaki reassured her, she wasn't going to promise her daughter anything that she can't keep but never leaving her side is one thing Masaki can promise.

Even in death.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Masaki asked, Ichigo looked down at the table as she fiddled with her toy.

"I dreamt of the monsters again. The ones who eat the Spirits, except it...it..." Ichigo stuttered off as tears started rolling down her cheeks, Masaki was by her side as fast she could.

"Don't cry, Little Berry. Tell me what it did..." Masaki whispered as she held her daughter's small frame to her chest.

"I-It ate you..!" Ichigo finally cried out before she started sobbing violently, Masaki's eyes were wide before she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly.

"Sssh, Ichii. Don't worry, they won't harm me." Masaki murmured before she kissed the top of her daughter's short orange hair.

"Kaa-Chan...Kaa-Chan..." Ichigo hiccupped over and over again before she finally fell asleep, Masaki sighed sadly before she struggled to pull herself to her feet; with her daughter in her arms.

"Don't worry, Berry-Hime. Even if I die from this world, I'll never leave your side."

* * *

**6th May 2000**

Ichigo narrowed her eyes in frustration as she held the puzzle piece in her hands; as usual her left thumb was in her mouth as she tried to work out what the picture was.

Ichigo scrunched up her nose as she became more irritated, it was as if it was mocking her; taunting her because she couldn't work it out.

She will not be defeated by a puzzle!

Yourichi laughed as she watched the young 7 year old, she was adorable!

That stubborn flush of irritation before determination flashed into her eyes, it made it even more hilarious that it was a puzzle she was trying to fix.

"I'm getting a huge case of Déjà-Vu..." Kisuke hummed as he fanned himself, Isshin glared at the blond threw his fingers.

"Go screw yourse-Ow!" Isshin broke off as he rubbed his head were a baby book had been thrown at him, he looked down to see his 7 year old daughter glaring at him silently over her shoulder; thumb still in her mouth.

"Sorry Ichii-Hime..." Isshin muttered and Ichigo nodded simply before returning back to her puzzle, he glared as Kisuke snickered next to him.

"You just got told off by your 7 year old daughter, Isshin-San. You can't not expect me to laugh." Kisuke stated simply and Isshin groaned as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Why do you insist on taunting me like this?" Isshin hissed, Kisuke laughed as he fanned himself and pulled down his bucket hat slightly.

"Because it's fun." He stated simply and Isshin had to restrain himself from strangling his friend.

"Tou-Chan! Look!" The voice of his daughter broke him out of his murderous thoughts, he looked down where Ichigo was tugging his trousers and holding out her now complete puzzle.

"Would you look at that, who's my clever Ichii-Hime?" Isshin cooed as he set the puzzle down and placed her on his lap before he started tickling her.

Ichigo giggled as she tried to move away from his fingers, her thumb was still in her mouth even as she giggled.

"Kurosaki." Ryuuken stated as he walked out of the room, Isshin was up on his feet with Ichigo on his hip just as quickly as the first time.

"Can I-"

"Yes. You can go in there now, Kurosaki." Ryuuken said tiredly, he smiled briefly at Ichigo who waved at him as the two of them walked into the room.

"Hopefully for your sake they don't have any more, right Ryuuken-San?" Kisuke asked and Ryuuken simply glared at him as he pushed his glasses up.

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room curiously as she sat on her father's hip, finally she found her mother sitting in the centre of the room.

Isshin grunted as Ichigo wiggled, trying to get down.

"Alright hold on Ichii-Hime." Isshin stated as Ichigo whined in annoyance, Isshin smiled slightly as he placed her on the bed.

Masaki smiled as he daughter quietly crawled over to her, she smiled as she adjusted the two babies in her arms.

"Come and look Berry-Hime. You're baby sisters." Masaki whispered as Ichigo knelled up to look at the two babies.

Ichigo's brown eyes widened in shock when she saw dark blue eyes staring right back at her.

One of the girls had a tuft of black hair and her eyes dark blue, the second girl had light orange tuft for hair like Masaki but she was sleeping soundly.

"They're beautiful Masaki, have you thought of names for them?" Isshin asked as he watched Ichigo hold out hand and smile as the black haired twin grabbed her fingers.

"Actually, I was hoping Little Berry might have a suggestion." Masaki stated, Ichigo blinked up at her mother with her thumb in her mouth.

"What do you think Ichii-Hime? What do you think we should call your baby sisters?" Isshin asked, Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows before she smiled and pulled out her thumb.

"Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo stated proudly, Isshin blinked in slight shock and Masaki smiled.

"Karin and Yuzu. What beautiful names, I think their perfect. Which one is which?" Masaki asked, Ichigo kept smiling as she pointed to the black haired twin.

"This is Karin and this one is Yuzu." Ichigo stated simply as she pointed to the sleeping twin, Isshin laughed as he rubbed his daughter's hair.

"Good names, Ichii-Hime." Isshin praised, Ichigo smiled at him as she started sucking her thumb once again.

"Do you know why older siblings are born first, Little Berry?" Masaki asked and Ichigo shook her head.

"So that they can protect the siblings who come after them. You're job as an older sister is to protect Yuzu and Karin, do you think you can do that?" Masaki asked, Ichigo blinked before once again taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Of course, Kaa-Chan! You can count on me." Ichigo stated and Masaki simply smiled.

* * *

**17th June 2002 **

9 years old Ichigo groaned as she felt water hitting her face, she blinked her eyes open as she tried to work out what was on top of her.

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of her mother's light orange hair and the blood pouring out of her mother's back.

"..No..." Ichigo whispered as she crawled out from underneath her mother and started to shake her mother.

"Kaa-Chan...Kaa-Chan...Kaa-Chan..!" Ichigo cried out as she started sobbing, she didn't care that she herself had blood over her and that her hands were now covered in it.

She wanted her mother to wake up!

"Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo screamed out as she fell forward, her forehead resting on her mother's wet hair.

"..Y-You p-promised! Y-You promised the m-monster wouldn't g-get you.." Ichigo hiccupped as she rubbed her nose with her hand.

"Y-You liar...! I-its w-wrong t-to l-lie K-Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo cried out before she started sobbing once again.

She didn't notice as someone saw her and her mother's body by the river side, she didn't remember being ushered into an ambulance.

She didn't even remember her father running into her hospital cubical with tears in his eyes.

But she was aware of the monster that was after her, but it took her mother instead.

_"I will be by your side, Berry-Hime. Even when it seems I'm not."_

'I-It's all my fault. I-I took Kaa-Chan away...'

That was the day Masaki Kurosaki was taken away from the Kurosaki family but it was also the day that Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki stopped speaking.

She didn't start speaking until 4 years after her mother's death, but the Kurosaki family was never the same.

That is until 6 years after her passing.

* * *

_We fear those who of which we cannot see_

"I'm being transferred?" Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki asked on confusion as he sat in front of his two mentors.

Over his black Shihakusho he wore a short Haori that was light blue and had no sleeves, he also had a matching scarf wrapped around his neck.

His normally plated black hair was tied back with a ribbon.

"Oh! No it's nothing as serious as that! It's a mission to the Human World." Kiyone Kotetsu examined as she waved her white gloved hand in front of her face, smiling she placed both her hands on her knees.

"It's just like the same one I took you on when you first joined us, remember?" She asked, Byakuya stuttered nervously.

"..Uh..."

"See? He doesn't remember it! He probably whipped it from his memory because it was such a horrible experience. Right Kuchiki?" Sentaro Kotsubaki taunted as he crossed his arms over his chest, Byakuya continued to stutter as Kiyone and Sentaro started to argue.

"Why don't you stay out of this? Go plant yourself in the garden somewhere and cause an infection!"

"I told you I'm not a weed!"

"Your station will be a whole spiritual area with a town called Karakura, at its centre." The 3 of them looked up in shock to see Juushirou Ukitake walking into the room.

"With your talent it shouldn't be a very hard mission at all." Juushirou finished as he smiled.

"Captain-Ukitake!" Both Byakuya and Sentaro cried out, Kiyone quickly walked in front of him with her hands held out in front of her.

"You should be resting Captain." Kiyone worried, Juushirou smiled as tucked a piece of his white hair behind his ear.

"It's alright. I'm feeling a lot better today." Juushirou waved her off before he looked over at Byakuya.

"Although it's only a few weeks long, I thought Kuchiki would be worried about his first solo stationary mission. So I came to see him off." Juushirou stated, Byakuya blushed slightly before he bowed to the floor.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Captain!"

"Now, now! There's no need to be so formal." Juushirou smiled as Byakuya raised his head.

"Have you told Rukia yet?" Juushirou asked, Byakuya opened his mouth to answer but paused before he looked down to his lap.

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to bother her with such a small thing as something like this." Byakuya murmured, Juushirou frowned at him in concern.

"Are you sure about that, Kuchiki? You didn't even inform her about you going straight to 4th Seat. Why are you hesitating to report to her?" Juushirou asked, Byakuya bit his lip slightly before he answered.

"Nee-Sama already has so much trouble with the Kuchiki elders, trying to get her to get married and produce an heir; even after she adopted me. I don't want to cause her more trouble." Byakuya explained, Juushirou closed his eyes and nodded.

"That's fine." Byakuya looked up in shock as Juushirou knelled down in front of him and rested his hand on top of his head.

"If that's the way you feel, then that's fine. I'll tell Rukia after you've gone, so don't worry. Now go." Juushirou stated, Byakuya blinked in shock before he smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**8th June 2008**

_It Spins_

"Ichigo! Are you going to karate tonight?" Tatsuki Airsawa asked her childhood friend, Ichigo who was daydreaming at her desk.

"Huh? Oh Tatsuki. No not tonight." Ichigo said as she snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head to the side.

Her orange hair was longer now and it came down to her waist, as a dare she had put black streaks in it; she always kept it in a ponytail with a ribbon.

"You're missing another class? Sensei is going to kick you off the team eventually, you know that right?" Tatsuki asked as she rested her hand on her hips, Ichigo sighed as she stood up.

"I know. I'll see you later Tatsuki." Ichigo called as she patted down her grey skirt before walking out of the classroom.

_The world Changes and it turns_

"Oh! Are you going home Berry-Chan?" Orihime Inoue asked as she tucked a strand of her own dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I've got some where to be, I'll see you tomorrow Hime-Chan." Ichigo called out as she carried on walking.

She didn't notice how Orihime carried on looking at her back worriedly.

_Every time it touches the sun and the moon, it takes a new shape._

Ichigo came to a stop as her eyes widened before she looked down at the toy airplane clutched in her right hand.

"Oh? You really came back?" A voice asked, Ichigo looked over her shoulder to see a Spirit of an Old Man hovering just behind her.

_The only thing that doesn't change.._

"I'm sorry, that boy is no longer here." The old man said, Ichigo smiled slightly with restrain.

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked down at the blood stain on the ground.

'It must have been one of those monsters again.' Ichigo thought to herself sadly before she held the plane up in the air.

_..Is my powerlessness._

"I guess you brought that plan for nothing." The old man stated and Ichigo smiled slightly as she shrugged.

"It's alright. I found this in my attic; I thought Tomoi would have liked it..." Ichigo trailed off as she lowered the plane back down.

_I can see ghosts; I can touch them and speak with them. That's all._

"Oh well..." Ichigo whispered to herself sadly as she looked down at her feet, the toy plane clutched tightly in her hands.

_Those monsters always come after Spirits. I don't know why but all they leave is a bloodstain and the horrible feeling of fear and sadness._

"Here, you might as well have this Ojii-San." Ichigo stated as she held out the plane, the Spirit looked at her strangely.

"I don't want it." He stated simply, Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly before she sighed.

"If you don't want it. I might as well leave it here." Ichigo stated as she went on the tip of her toes and placed the plan on the wall behind her.

_No matter how strong I get, I can't protect them._

"Hurry up and pass over, Ojii-San!" Ichigo called out before she once again started walking.

"I'll pass on whenever I feel like it." The Old Man called back and Ichigo simply waved over her shoulder.

Hiding the tears that were clouding her brown eyes.

_That fact cuts my heart like cold steal._

"Come on Mitsukai, don't cry." Ichigo asked as she rubbed Mitsukai's brown hair, she sniffed as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm just happy...so happy that you come to see me, Onee-Chan." Mitsukai whispered, Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

_If fate is a millstone.._

"I'll meet you by the river later on tonight, okay?" Ichigo asked, Mitsukai smiled and nodded her head.

"Don't worry Onee-Chan! I'll be there!"

_..then we are the grist, there is nothing we can do._

Ichigo smiled and waved over her shoulder as she slowly started to make her way home.

_So I wish for strength.._

Ichigo looked up and smiled as she saw her best friend Sado Yasutora also making his way home.

Sado smiled as he waved at Ichigo and she grinned back in return before she carried on walking.

_If I cannot protect them from the wheel, the give me a strong blade and enough strength.._

Ichigo sighed as she stopped outside of her house, she could hear her father and sister's moving around inside.

Ichigo let out another sigh before she pushed open the gate and walked through to the front door.

_..To shatter fate._

* * *

**9:45 pm **

Night eventually fell over Karakura town, as the moon shone down on the town a figure landed silently on top of a telephone poll.

He had shoulder length black hair, which was tied back with a light blue ribbon. He also wore a black Shihakusho.

Over the top of that he wore a waist length light blue Haori, it had no sleeves. He also had a matching scarf around his neck; by his side was a sword in a white sheath.

Light blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I feel it. Such strong Spiritual Energy..." Byakuya whispered to himself before he jumped away silently into the night.

* * *

**10:10pm **

Ichigo sat quietly on the river bank in a simple pair of jeans and with a dark purple jacket on; her legs pulled to her chest.

She remembered the day 6 years ago clearly, even though at times she wished she didn't.

The day she lost the person she loved the most and her motivation to sing.

_"Every time you talk Berry-Hime, it sounds like you're always singing."_

Her mother has said that two her not long after she had joined Karate and made friends with Tatsuki.

Ichigo was never a loud child, if anything she was incredibly quiet.

Most of the people who met Ichigo at that young age believed that she was mute, it wasn't that. Ichigo just didn't feel the need to speak.

It was her mother who got her to become more open and speaking more, after she died Ichigo just couldn't find it in her to speak.

If it hadn't been for her sister's, Ichigo was sure she would still be mute now.

**Crash! **

"Onee-Chan!"

The familiar screaming voice of Mitsukai broke Ichigo out of her thoughts; she jumped to her feet and stiffened as a shiver went up her spin.

'I-It's one of those monsters again..!' Ichigo thought to herself shakily before she heard Mitsukai scream for her again.

"Mitsukai!" Ichigo cried out as she quickly ran up the bank and onto the street where she heard the screaming from.

Her brown eyes widened in fear as she froze, the familiar feeling of sadness, lonely and..._hunger_ shaking her to the core.

"Onee-Chan! Help me!" Mitsukai's voice broke through her thoughts; Ichigo quickly caught the young spirit as she almost stumbled to the ground.

"Mitsukai, it didn't hurt you right?" Ichigo demanded in worry, Mitsukai just sobbed in her chest and shook violently.

A loud raw forced Ichigo to look up in fear, only to blink in shock as the monster back into a black portal.

"I-It's gone.." Ichigo whispered to herself, Mitsukai slowly started to relax as Ichigo held her close.

"It won't be gone for long." A voice stated, Ichigo stiffened as a figure jumped down a roof and landed in a crouch in front of them.

She blinked in slight shock as the figure revealed himself to be a teenager boy.

He had shoulder length black hair, which was tied back with a light blue ribbon. He also wore a black Shihakusho.

Over the top of that he wore a waist length light blue Haori, it had no sleeves. He also had a matching scarf around his neck; by his side was a sword in a white sheath.

"What? Who are you?" Ichigo demanded as she nudged Mitsukai behind her, the boy narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As I thought, you can see me. You also have a very strong Spiritual Energy from what I sense." He stated, Ichigo narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Don't avoid the question! Tell me who you are!" Ichigo demanded, the boy was silently for a few seconds before he sighed.

"You really want to know?" He asked and Ichigo nodded tightly causing him to sigh once again.

"I guess I've got no choice. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm a Shinigami."

* * *

Across town a familiar black portal opened up with a zipping sound, slowly the same monster stepped out onto the dark street.

It was about 8ft in height, there was a whole in the centre of his chest and it had a mask covering its face.

The white mask was similar to a fish in shape, the monster growled before it stood up from its crouched position and sniffed the air.

**"I can smell it. The smell of a tasty soul and also a Shinigami**..." It hissed before it took a step forward and growled.

**"I must have it!"**

* * *

"Shinigami?" Ichigo asked in confusion as the 3 of them settled down on the river bank, Byakuya sat in front of Ichigo with his Zanpakuto by his side.

"I was sent her from the Soul Society to cleanse Hollow's and Konso spirits." Byakuya stated simply, Ichigo just continued to look in confusion.

"Hollows? Konso?" Ichigo murmured, Byakuya sighed in frustration as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, that's a Shinigami's job. Hollow's are fallen Spirits that are controlled by their instincts and hunt Spirits or beings with high Spiritual Energy; beings like you." Byakuya stated seriously and looked into Ichigo's shocked brown eyes.

"That monster just now, why was it going after Mitsukai?" Ichigo demanded, Byakuya sighed.

"We don't know what forced Hollow's to go after random Spirits. We believe that's they eat them to ease the emptiness their hearts have left." Byakuya finished, Ichigo swallowed as she pulled Mitsukai closer to her body.

"What about Konso? What's that?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of silence, Byakuya looked towards Mitsukai.

"Konso is what we Shinigami use to send Plus Spirits to the afterlife. There they aren't hunted by Hollows and live in peace." Byakuya stated, Mitsukai looked up at him in curiosity.

"Y-You could help me pass on?" Mitsukai asked in curiosity, Byakuya nodded as he looked at the young Spirit.

"Yes. I can send you to Soul Society; it's a happy place where you can find a family." Byakuya stated and Mitsukai's eyes widened in happiness before she looked back at Ichigo.

"Onee-Chan.." She whispered, Ichigo smiled slightly as she hugged Mitsukai tightly.

"I want you to move on, Mitsukai. I rather you be safe." Ichigo murmured, Mitsukai nodded as she pulled back smiled at Byakuya.

"Please send me there, Onii-San!" Mitsukai asked and Byakuya nodded as he drew his sword and turned it around so the handle was facing Mitsukai; the handle glowed light blue as he rested it on his shoulder.

"Take care, Mitsukai." Ichigo stated as her voice cracked slightly, Mitsukai looked at Ichigo with tears in her big blue eyes.

"I will, Onee-Chan. I'll see you again." Mitsukai stated before Byakuya tapped the handle of his Zanpakuto lightly.

Ichigo watched with teary brown eyes as Mitsukai glowed light blue before she vanished into the ground; a black butterfly fluttered away into the night.

Byakuya sighed slightly as he slide his sword back into this sheath on his side, Ichigo sniffed slightly as she rubbed her eyes before smiling.

"Thank you for doing that." Ichigo whispered, Byakuya smiled slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're welcome. Now I think you need to head back to where you live, its dangerous being out this late." Byakuya stated, Ichigo bit her lip before she nodded and stood up to her feet.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you again, Shinigami." Ichigo stated and Byakuya once again smiled.

"I told you my name. It's Byakuya Kuchiki." He stated and Ichigo grinned back before she went to answer him.

"My names-" Ichigo and Byakuya suddenly froze as a familiar feeling appeared right next to them, Ichigo swallowed nervously before she slowly looked to the side.

Ichigo gasped as she stepped back in shock, the hollow gave a watery laugh before it raised its clawed hand.

"**You smell delicious! Let me eat your Soul**!" He shouted as he swung his claws out at her frozen form, Ichigo couldn't force her body to move.

She could only watch in horror as the claws came closer towards her trembling body.

"NO!" Ichigo heard Byakuya scream out before she clenched her eyes shut; waiting for the pain.

But it never came, she suddenly felt warmth of someone's arms wrapping around her shaking form something warm dropped on her check.

"Byakuya!"

* * *

Byakuya had relied on instinct alone when he saw the Hollow, it didn't help that the girl looked just like his first love.

It didn't help his still healing heart when he saw her eyes widening in fear as she looked death in the eye.

He just couldn't do it; he couldn't see her die again!

With that in mind he used Shunpo to appear in front of her and wrapped his arms around the girl: taking the blow meant for the human.

He couldn't hold back the strangled shout that ripped from his throat as the Hollows claws tore through his back and side.

Ichigo cried out his name as the two of them fell on to the river bank, the Hollow laughed behind them as it licked its claws.

"**Delicious. Just what you'd expect from a Shinigami's Soul. I'm going to enjoy eating you**." It laughed, Byakuya coughed as he rolled onto his side so Ichigo could sit up.

"W-Why did you do that? You could of killed it if you let it kill me!" Ichigo cried out as she placed her hand on his shoulder; trying to ignore the blood that had dripped on her purple jacket.

Byakuya grunted as he tried to force himself up onto his knees, he knew that very well.

In fact he could have simply called on his Zanpakuto and everything would have been over but something was telling him to use another option.

An option that will get him killed later on.

'Do you mind?' He asked to his Soul Partner, Byakuya could feel him shaking his head.

"_I will follow you through death, Byakuya-Sama. No matter your decisions_" He stated before he faded back into his Soul, Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he picked up his Zanpakuto from where it had fallen to the ground.

"Never mind that, if we don't do something now we're both going to die. Then it's most likely going to go after other's with your scent." Byakuya whispered as he finally got himself on his knees, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as her sister's flashed through her mind.

"T-Then what are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" Ichigo asked as the Hollow gave a loud scream.

"Yes, only one that will work in this situation. You must become a Shinigami." Byakuya stated as he threw his sheath to the ground and held his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

"W-What? I can't be a-" Ichigo stammered as she stepped back but broke off as Byakuya shook his head.

"You can! I will stab you through your chest and lend you some of my Spiritual Energy. Normally it wouldn't work on a normal human but considering the amount of Spiritual Energy you have it should work. If it doesn't we'll both die here together." Byakuya finished, Ichigo bit her lip as she looked to the side.

"**Enough! Times up, Shinigami! I'm going to eat you both**." The Hollow screamed out before it started running.

Ichigo thought of her two sisters, all the Spirit's around town who she had communicated with and her 3 best friends.

She refuses to let them be killed because of her own forwardness!

Byakuya smiled slightly as Ichigo narrowed her eyes in determination before gripping the blade tightly and pointing it at her chest.

"Are you prepared, Human?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo blinked before she smiled.

"My name is Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki and I will risk my life to protect those precious to me!" Ichigo declared before she pulled the Zanpakuto into her chest.

Both of them narrowed their eyes in concentration before everything faded into white.

* * *

A flash of light shone around the river causing the Hollow to step back.

Suddenly it screamed as its arm fell to the ground will a loud 'bang', growling he looked over his shoulder.

Ichigo stood a few behind the hollow with her eyes closed, her jeans and jacket had changed into a familiar black Shihakusho.

One her back was a giant white sheath with a light blue strap that went over her shoulder and was clasped over her chest.

Resting on her shoulders in a light handed grip was a very familiar Zanpakuto, the square hand guard with a cross and light blue handle had all doubled in size along with the blade.

Her orange and black hair blew in the violent wind before she opened her brown eyes.

"Die, you monster." She hissed before she gript her giant Zanpakuto in both her hands and ran forward towards the Hollow.

Byakuya watched in astonishment from the bank, his black Shihakusho had changed into a white yukata; his blood staining the back.

His short Haori, scarf and also his ribbon had all disappeared but Byakuya couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Ichigo slice off the Hollow's leg.

'Impossible, I only meant to give her half my powers! Somehow she ended taking nearly all of it!' He thought to himself in astonishment as the Hollow jumped backwards and leaned against one of its arm.

"This is what you get by threatening the one's I protect!" Ichigo called out as she held her giant Zanpakuto above her head easily.

'Never have I seen a human who could see Hollow's and Shinigami!' Byakuya thought to himself as he swallowed.

"Feel my strong will to protect them! Go back into hell!" Ichigo screamed as she slashed her Zanpakuto violently threw the Hollow's mask.

'The Zanpakuto responds by the Spiritual Energy by changing shape but never have I seen it so huge!' Byakuya thought to himself in astonishment as he watched the Hollow being purified.

Ichigo swayed where she stood as she sheathed her Zanpakuto on her back, she fell to her knees with a gasp of breath.

"..T-Thank you..B-Byakuya.." She trailed off as she fell unconscious to the floor, Byakuya swallowed as he released a shaky breath.

'Just what is this girl?' He finished to himself before he brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his head.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?"

_And So fell the Sword of Fate_

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-Kaa/Okaa **(母, _Mummy/Mother_)

-**Tou/Otou **(父, _Daddy/Father)_

_-_**Ojii **(祖父,_ Old Man/Grandfather_)

- **Shihakusho** (死覇装, _Garment of Dead Souls_): Most Gotei 13 personnel wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called - a white _shitagi_, a black _kosode_, a black _hakama_, a white _hakama-himo_, white _tabi_, and _waraji_. The black hakama also has its owner's division insignia emblazoned on the inside, though it does not appear to have any significant reasoning other than minor security authorization. Lieutenants sometimes also wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm.

Captains wear a white _haori_ over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back, inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus). Some captains have long sleeves, while the others do not. It also seems that the color of the underside is division-or at least captain-specific-as every captain has a different color of it.

-** Konso** (魂葬, _Soul Burial_): Konso is the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses (souls) in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konso is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakuto, tapping the soul on the head and transporting them to the afterlife

-** Shinigami** (死神, _"death god(s)"_): Shinigami are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the Soul Society.

Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use their Zanpakuto, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use their Zanpakuto as well as magic known as Kido to fight their arch-enemies, the Hollows.

-** Hollow** (虚, Holes): Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans.

- **Zanpakuto** (斬魄刀, _soul-cutter sword_) - Zanpakuto are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows.

Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves.

The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's.

Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to them. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation.

A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakuto are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami.

Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

-**Inga no Kusari** (因果の鎖,_Chain of Fate_) The Inga no Kusari is a chain that binds souls to their living bodies. The Encroachment of the chain causes a Plus to transform into a Hollow.

**-Pluses** (整 (プラス), _Purasu_) Pluses are the benign ghosts. They are the spirit of a person who has died. A chain, known as the Inga no Kusari, protrudes from the chest and binds the plus to a location, object or person that they felt close to in life.

The soul can move about freely if the chain is broken, but this also causes the chain to corrode. Normally, pluses are sent to Soul Society by Shinigami in a ritual called Konso (Soul Burial) before this corrosion becomes significant.

If the Inga no Kusari is corroded entirely before a soul burial can be performed, a Hollow hole will form in the chest of the soul where the chain was once anchored. Such souls are driven mad and become evil ghosts known as Hollows. If the Inga no Kusari is torn out deliberately, this hastens the process.

Normally, a Plus leaves the Real world in his/her death without regrets and without losing anything, and waits for a Shinigami to transfer him/her to Soul Society via Soul Burial. However, when a Plus has strong ties binding it to the living world, it becomes a Jibakurai (ジバクライ, _Earth-bound Spirit_).


	2. Chapter 2: Orihime Inoue

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

As you're all probably aware I'm slowly re-writing certain scenes in GS.

I decided to re-write this chapter when I read the first production of Bleach in 'BLEACH Souls' that I got for Christmas.

So I hope you guys like the slightly better version of Orihime and Ichigo's encounter with her brother Sora Inoue.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry: Season 1**

**Chapter 2: Orihime Inoue's Lonely Brother**

* * *

'_The Question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me.'_

_~Ayn Rand Rand_

* * *

_Ichigo blinked as she forced herself to sit up, at first she thought she was still at the river._

_But then she realized the grass under her was a lot more greener than the one by the river, she immediately worked out she was in a meadow as she saw a circle of trees surrounding the area._

_She looked up at the dark sky to see a full moon shining down across the meadow; making the grass shine beautifully._

_Suddenly something caught her attention, to her right was a single fully bloomed Sakura Tree._

_Sitting against the trunk was a man; his appearance is that of a masked samurai in full armour._

_He has long, dark brown hair with silver accessories and wears a golden accessory on his forehead that resembles a half-cherry blossom. _

_Ichigo guessed that he was either asleep or purposely ignoring her; she blinked suddenly as another person appeared in front of her._

_Ichigo hurried to her feet as she saw a tall 30 to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair standing in front of her._

_He was dressed in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that was flared out into ragged ends. _

_"W-Who are you?" Ichigo forced herself to say, the man was silent for a few seconds before he opened in mouth to answer._

_"My name is -." He finished, Ichigo blinked in confusion causing the Old Man to sigh._

_"I'm not surprised you can't hear my name yet, I'm shocked that you have awoken me. Hopefully you will hear my name soon, Little Berry." He stated seriously before the world around her vanished._

* * *

"ICHII-HIME! RISE AND SHINE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! IT IS TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD YOUR-Arg!" Isshin Kurosaki broke as he was punched in the face; he fell backwards and landed on his back while holding his nose.

Ichigo groaned as she forced her body slowly into a sitting position to glare down at her father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Oyaji? You can't go screaming like that at this time in the morning!" Ichigo growled, Isshin whimpered as he slowly sat up while still holding his bleeding nose.

"B-But Ichii-Hime, I thought you loved Tou-Chan's lovely morning wake ups." Isshin whined, Ichigo growled as she pushed covers back and stood to her feet.

"What the hell gave you that idea? Get out of my room before I throw you out the window!" Ichigo cried out and Isshin burst into commercial tears as he ran out the room.

"Oh Masaki! Our eldest daughter doesn't love me anymore! What should I do?"

Ichigo sighed as she closed her bedroom shut before she leaned her back against it and looked outside the window in confusion.

'How did I get back here?'

* * *

Orihime Inoue sat near the window as she watched the classroom door; she had an open book in her hand but wasn't reading it.

"What are you staring at Orihime?" Said a voice, Orihime looked over to come face to face with Tatsuki Airsawa.

Both Orihime and Tatsuki wore white blouses and grey skirts, Orihime wore a red bow around her neck while Tatsuki had a beige jumper tied around her waist.

"I'm waiting for Berry-Chan!" Orihime said, Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"You're waiting for Ichigo you mean? She may not come in today." Tatsuki mumbled; Orihime looked over curiously.

"Why'd you say that?" Orihime asked, Tatsuki looked at Orihime and sighed.

"I usually walk with her, but today her father said she was out late again." Tatsuki said; Orihime looked at her in worry.

"Again? Where does she go for her to be out so late?" Orihime wondered, Tatsuki sighed.

"I don't know. She missed another Karate lesson yesterday. I don't know what she's playing at." Tatsuki grumbled, Orihime place a hand on her chin.

"Oh! I know! Maybe Berry-Chan is secretly a super hero of the dead and is helping ghost pass over while protecting us from monsters!" Orihime cried out, Tatsuki looked at Orihime strangely before she shook her head.

"Okay whatever, Orihime. Just try and keep those fantasies to yourself." Tatsuki stated, Orihime pouted.

"But Tatsuki-Chan! What if it's true?" Orihime whined, Tatsuki opened her mouth to answer but a familiar voice beat her to it.

"What if what's true?" Ichigo asked as she walked over to her two friends, Orihime smiled up at her brightly.

"Berry-Chan! Good morning!" Orihime cried out brightly, Ichigo smiled back as she slowly sat down at her desk.

She, like Orihime and Tatsuki, wore a white blouse but she had a black t-shirt underneath but she wore the same grey skirt.

Her red bow was untied around her neck and underneath her skirt she wore a pair of black pedal pushers that came just above her knees.

"Good morning, Hime-Chan." Ichigo stated; Tatsuki narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I thought you weren't coming in today? You've already missed 2 periods." Tatsuki stated as she crossed her arms over her chest, Ichigo smirked.

"You should know better than to listen to my dad." Ichigo stated simply, Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"What's 3rd period?" Ichigo asked, suddenly a shadow was overlooking Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Said a deep voice; Ichigo looked up and smiled at the site of her battle partner and friend, Sado Yasutora

He wore a white shirt that looked like it only just fit him and a pair of grey trousers, his brown hair was shaggy and covered one of his matching eyes.

"Chad! Yep I'm alright." Ichigo said, Sado grunted then sat down behind her.

"Excuse me? Are you Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki?" Said a voice, Ichigo froze and slowly turned around. Byakuya stood behind her in a pair of grey trousers and white shirt; the blue and yellow tied around his neck.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Ichigo cried out in shock causing Sado, Orihime and Tatsuki to blink at her in confusion.

"Berry-Chan? You already know Kuchiki-Kun?" Orihime asked in confusion and Ichigo quickly thought up a lie to make up for her slip up.

"Uh...well you see...Kuchiki moved in next door to me! Yes that's it. I meet him when he moved in yesterday as I was leaving my house." Ichigo explained quickly and Orihime nodded in understanding buying her lie completely.

"I thought Hoshi-San lived next door to you?" Tatsuki asked in suspicion but Ichigo easily ignored her comment.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kurosaki." Byakuya stated in his normal cold voice and Ichigo couldn't help but cringe as she saw some of her classmates swoon at the sound of his voice.

"Same here, Kuchiki." Ichigo muttered and narrowed her eyes when she noticed Byakuya's blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Alright class! Everyone sit down!" Miss Ochi cried out as she walked into the room; thinking quickly Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's wrist and dragged him through the second door out of the classroom.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, Byakuya crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sadly it seems that I can't return to Soul Society." Byakuya said.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because only Shinigami can return to Seireitei." Byakuya said; Ichigo looked at him in shock

"Yes and you are a Shinigami unless you have memory loss?" Ichigo said and Byakuya face-palmed himself.

"Idiot! I've lost all my Spiritual Energy!" Byakuya shouted.

"What is that? How can you just lose your Spirit Energy, what is it a pair of socks?" Ichigo shouted, Byakuya sighed and pointed at her.

"It's inside you, last night I was only meant to give you half of my powers but you ended up sucking it all up! Now I have to live in this Gigai." Byakuya shouted back, Ichigo sighed.

"Gigai?" Ichigo asked again, Byakuya sighed once again and pointed at his chest.

"Gigai, a portable body. It's shell for Shinigami who are gaining their powers back." Byakuya explained; Ichigo nodded in understanding.

'So that's why my class mates could see him.' Ichigo thought.

"Ok so what does this powerless Shinigami want with me?" Ichigo asked; Byakuya smirked.

"Even if I have lost my powers I still have a job to do, and with you having my powers you're going to do it!" Byakuya stated simply as he held out his hand; Ichigo stared at him in complete shock.

"What?" Ichigo cried, completely outraged.

"Don't complain, it's your fault that I'm like this!" Byakuya said, Ichigo stopped and thought about it.

"Plus if you have high Spiritual Energy what do you think would happen to your family?" Byakuya asked; Ichigo froze before she sighed.

"Ok I'll help, besides with this power I can become the guardian I was meant to be!" Ichigo said, Byakuya smiled and pulled out a blue glove with a skull on it.

"Good!" Byakuya said as he pushed the girl in the chest. Her Shinigami form was pushed out.

"You pervert!" Ichigo shouted as she smacked Byakuya round the head, she felt the familiar weight of her Zanpakuto on her back.

"Come on this way." Byakuya said and Ichigo reluctantly followed behind him.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Ichigo asked as she noticed she was at the park, she had a very bad feeling.

"Does a ghost hang around here?" Byakuya asked noticing a memorial stand.

"Yes, he died at the age of 6 & his name's Kichiro." Ichigo answered as she crouched down.

'Though he obviously isn't lucky because he died' Ichigo thought as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a scream made her turn around.

"Kichiro!" Ichigo shouted as she jumped over the fence to the little boy ghost.

"Ichii-Nee!" He cried as he dived behind her. A spider like hollow was standing in front of them. Ichigo gripped her Zanpakuto's handle and drew her blade.

"Leave Kichiro alone!" Ichigo shouted as she chopped of two of its leg.

"Get lost!" Ichigo shouted as she stabbed the hollow through the mask, she then turned to look at Kichiro.

"Seriously you need to start living up to your name." Ichigo said as she crouched down.

"Shut it!" Kichiro said, Ichigo smiled then tapped the end of her Zanpakuto on his forehead.

"Hopefully you'll do better in your next life!" Ichigo said as she watched a butterfly fly away into the sky.

* * *

"Onee-Chan, do you know where Tou-Chan's Pj's have gone?" Yuzu asked as Ichigo slowly walked up the stars.

Ichigo looked at her younger sister strangely as she drank from her glass before she pulled it away.

"Why would I know where his clothes are? I wouldn't even touch half the stuff he wears." Ichigo stated simply as she slowly opened her bedroom door, Yuzu narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That's strange; Tou-Chan says he's also lost some of his good jeans and t-shirts." Yuzu murmured, Ichigo sighed as he looked at his younger sister.

"Why are you asking me this Yuzu? You don't seriously think I would steal his clothes? Go and ask Karin that sounds like something she would do." Ichigo commented.

"I heard that, 'Chi-Nee!" Karin's voice shouted from downstairs, Ichigo and Yuzu giggled before Ichigo went into her room.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he relaxed inside Ichigo's wardrobe, he was wearing a pair of blue and green PJ's which were covered in stars for some reason.

Why a grown man had such childish Pj's, Byakuya would rather not know but at least Ichigo's father did have some decent clothes.

Byakuya' pager suddenly went off.

"A hollow this late?" Byakuya questioned before he opened the message; his eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of the notice.

"Shit!"

* * *

Ichigo took off her headphones as she heard a beeping sound.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as she looked around her room, she suddenly heard someone curse. Her wardrobe was suddenly flung open.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya shouted, Ichigo screamed in surprise.

"AHH! Wha the-? Byakuya? What are you doing in by closet? A-Are those dad's Pj's?" Ichigo demanded; Byakuya shook his head.

"No time for that! We've got orders!" Byakuya stated as he slipped the blue glove over his hand, Ichigo protested as Byakuya jumped forward and slammed his hand against her head.

Byakuya and Ichigo, now in Shinigami form, flew to the side just as a giant hand of a Hollow reached forward into her room.

Ichigo watched in shocked as the Hollow pulled itself into her room and gave a louad rawr; her bed cracked under its weight.

"Don't just stand there, Ichigo! Aim for its mask!" Byakuya shouted out, Ichigo blinked before she quickly drew her giant Zanpakuto and sliced its mask as hard as she could.

"Too shallow..." Byakuya cursed before his eyes widened as he heard something crack, Ichigo watched in shock as the Hollow mask crack away slightly to reveal a very familiar face.

"What?" Ichigo gasped in shock, the hollow backed away in pain before disappearing just like it had appeared.

"Come on we've got to go after it." Byakuya said, he paused when he noticed Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"That was 'Hime-Chan's brother. Sora-Sempai!" Ichigo said, Byakuya sighed.

"I told you all hollows are Souls who have lost their hearts." Byakuya explained; Ichigo swallowed.

"B-But his face was human! You told me that Hollows were monsters! I've been killing human beings! How is that okay with you?" Ichigo cried out in distress, Byakuya stayed calm.

"They are not humans anymore. Hollows are fallen Souls, as I have said before. They lose their hearts and become monsters that rely on their instinct." Byakuya spoke calmly, Ichigo stayed silent.

"We haven't got time for this." Byakuya growled in irritation, Ichigo looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's go-" Ichigo broke off as Byakuya looked at her seriously.

"Didn't I just tell you that Hollow's follow their instinct? If what you said is true and that Hollow was Sora Inoue then I can almost guarantee he's going to go after his living relatives." Byakuya said simply, Ichigo eyes widened in horror.

"You can't mean-"

"Yes. If we don't hurry, Orihime Inoue is going to die." Byakuya said simply, Ichigo didn't even need any more encouraging.

* * *

Orihime paused as she washed the dished; the water in the tap had stopped running.

"What…? Is there an alien stuck in the pipe?" Orihime questioned, suddenly her sink exploded causing her to fall to the floor with a shout of surprise.

Her dished and cups smashed around her, she also heard a thump a few feet away. She slowly turned and saw a girl with orange hair lying on the floor.

"That's me!" Orihime said, she looked down to notice a chain in her chest leading to her body.

"**You will die for forgetting me sister!**" Said a voice, Orihime looked up to see a hand coming towards her. She closed her eyes but the blow never came, she opened her eyes slowly to see orange hair with black streaks.

"**First you make her forget me now you stop me!**" The hollow said, Ichigo smirked and looked the hollow in the eye.

"To stop you is the job of a Shinigami but to protect 'Hime-Chan well that's the job you hired me for!" Ichigo said as she pushed the hollow away.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime shouted; Ichigo looked at Orihime in surprise.

"What the-? You can see me Orihime?" Ichigo asked in shock before she caught sight of the chain attached to Orihime's chest leading to her body.

'Her soul has been pushed from her body...but the Inga no Kusari is still attached, so does that mean she can return to her body?' Ichigo thought to herself but she was brought out of her thoughts when Orihime screamed at her.

"Berry-Chan! Look out!" Orihime shouted and Ichigo turned around before she was whacked in the stomach by the hollow's tale. She crashed into the wall behind her.

Ichigo groaned and stood up, she brought her sword up just in time to block the hollow's mouth.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime cried out as she tried to stand but for some reason her legs wouldn't cooperate; it was also getting hard for her to breathe.

"**You're still trying to protect her Orihime? I've come this far and now you are going to tear us apart again!**" Sora roared before he pulled back and attacked Ichigo once again; Ichigo couldn't help but cry out as she crashed through the wall and out into open.

Acting on instinct she quickly pushed all her Spiritual Energy into her feet to stop her falling to the ground.

"What do you mean? I never tore you apart from her!" Ichigo cried back, Sora sneered as he glared harshly at the Shinigami.

"**Such lies! Orihime was such a good girl before she met you just after my death! She was kind-hearted and prayed everyday but then you properly introduced yourself and the two of you become friends!**" Sora cried out, Ichigo was shocked by the shear agony she could feel from the Hollow.

Orihime finally managed to force her legs to move, quickly she jumped to her feet and ran to the whole in her house and looked up at the sky where she could see Sora and Ichigo talking.

"**Then you two entered High School and slowly you and that Tatsuki girl was what she was talking about instead! Every day it was all about you two, it made me feel so lonely!**" Sora screamed before he suddenly spat at Ichigo.

Ichigo cried out as the liquid hit her hand, burning the skin and forced her to drop her Zanpakuto.

Sora quickly grabbed her in one of his hands and grabbed Orihime in his other.

"**I watched each day as I disappeared more and more from her heart! I just felt ever so lonely!**" Sora screamed as Orihime's eyes widened.

'Wait a minute...'

_"Hime-Chan!"_

_"What is it Berry-Chan?" _

_"Orihime are you being faithful to your brother?" _

_"W-What do you mean, Berry-Chan?" _

_"You're brother says that he feels lonely."_

'..That day I didn't have any idea what Berry-Chan was on about. She knew very well that my brother was dead. Berry-Chan you were trying to tell me my brother's feelings that day.' Orihime thought to herself as she watched in horror as her brother tried throwing Ichigo to the ground.

Thinking quickly Ichigo held out her arm and grabbed hold of the drain beside her, it gave a creak as it stopped her fall.

"**Our parents were true monsters! I raised her as my own child after I was able to run away with her! But then she began to move away and I tried to think of a way to bring us together. That's when I thought of it.**" Sora whispered; Ichigo froze from where she had pulled herself up.

"**There was only one way for Orihime to be with me. I had to kill her.**" Sora whispered and Ichigo glared angrily at the Hollow as Orihime looked at her brother startled.

"No! That's not true is it Onii-Chan?" Orihime cried out, Sora looked down at his sister sadly.

"**Why do you ask such a thing Orihime? This is your entire fault! If you had just stayed faithful to me then I wouldn't have to!**" Sora shouted as he started to strangle the teenager.

"Ack!" Orihime gasped, Ichigo looked around quickly for her Zanpakuto.

"**Die Orihime! Then you can join me-Ah!"**

Sora screamed as Ichigo brought down her Zanpakuto on his arms; the one holding Orihime was sliced clean through and Sora backed away holding his wounded arm close to his chest.

Orihime gasped as she was released from her brother's hold and caught by Ichigo; Orihime shivered slightly when she caught sight of her friend's eyes; she was furious.

"I knew very well you were lonely, Sora-Sempai. That's why when I saw Orihime could see me I forced myself not to cry; I thought that maybe I could send you both off. Then you don't have to be alone anymore. But let me inform you of something." Ichigo growled as she set Orihime down on her feet and held her Zanpakuto in her burnt hands.

"Older siblings are born first to protect the younger ones! Even a monster like you shouldn't try to kill his sister! Don't you care about Orihime's feelings at all?" Ichigo shouted out, Sora gave a yell as he charged at the Berry.

"**Silence! You wouldn't understand the loneliness I felt, what I feel now! The anger of betrayal that my own sister would dare forget about me!**" Sora shouted out, Ichigo growled as she pushed Sora back before she jumped forward.

"Bullshit! If someone dies both parties feel that loneliness! The one's who died and the ones who are left behind, they all feel betrayed!" Ichigo cried out, Orihime blinked in shock in the amount of emotion the Berry was showing.

Sora cried out as Ichigo's blade pierced him straight through his chest, Ichigo closed her eyes as Sora's mask broke away.

"I promise you that I will protect Hime-Chan with my life but she could never forget you, even if you wanted her too." Ichigo whispered; Sora smiled gratefully at the girl before he vanished.

Ichigo landed silently on the ground and sheathed her other-sized Zanpakuto on her back

"B-Berry-Chan, what's going on? Why are you wearing such an old outfit and what's with the sword?" Orihime asked and Ichigo eyes widened in shock.

"Uh...well...uh..." Ichigo stuttered as she tried to think of something; suddenly Byakuya appeared in front of her and held out a small lighter in front of Orihime's face.

"Kuchiki-Kun? When did you –Ah!" Orihime was cut off when Byakuya pressed down on the lighter causing it to releases a puff of smoke; Orihime's eyes dulled and she collapsed into Ichigo's shocked arms.

"Byakuya what did you do?" Ichigo cried out in panic but Byakuya simply waved off her concern by showing the device he held in his hands.

"Don't worry so much. I used the memory chikan on her so she won't remember anything of what happened tonight." Byakuya explained and Ichigo could only nod in understanding.

"Now help me get Inoue back in her body. If she's stays out of it too long her Inga no Kusari will start to rot." Byakuya ordered and Ichigo quickly did as she was told; with a smile she tucked her friend into her futon.

'Sora-Sempai can rest peacefully now, Hime-Chan. Now you can have nice dreams.'

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_Sometimes my actors just can't help themselves._

Ichigo: "How long have you been there anyway Byakuya?"

Byakuya: "I arrived just in time to watch you destroy the hollow. I probably would have been here on time if you hadn't dropped me."

Ichigo: "I didn't drop you, you slipped."

Byakuya: "No. You pushed me off your back as you jumped from a roof and laughed while I fell to the ground."

(Off set someone, who sounded a lot like Ichigo but with a Hollow voice, laughed hysterically)

Ichigo: "I don't remember doing that! And besides if that was true you wouldn't be standing."

Byakuya: "Asano broke my fall."

Ichigo: "Ah that explains it."

(Somewhere in the building.)

Keigo: Someone...please help me...

* * *

**Glossary**

**-Oyaji** (老人,_ (Unrespectful) Dad, Old Man_)

**-** **Gigai** (義骸, _faux body_)-A Gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with humans.

**-**** Seireitei** (瀞霊廷, _court of pure souls_) Seireitei is in the center of **Soul Society**, a circular shiro with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The walls of Seireitei are made of stone called **Sekkiseki** (殺気石, _spirit reducing stone_), a material known to negate all Spiritual Energy, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city which stops anything spiritual from breaching it.

-** Soul Society** (尸魂界,_"dead spirit world"_) -The Soul Society is the afterlife (also called the spirit world). It is meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in Human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell.


	3. Chapter 3: Sado 'Chad' Yasutora

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood, Murder, Attempted Rape, Child Abuse and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

As you guys probably noticed I have taken down most of GS-S1's chapters. Well I've decided to completely re-write it.

So I'm going to finish doing this before getting back to S2 'kay?

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry: Season 1**

**Chapter 3: Sado 'Chad' Yasutora-The Soft Giant**

* * *

'_I decided to start anew…to accept as true my own thinking. _

_This was one of the best times of my life.'~ Georgia O'Keeffe_

* * *

"A cursed parakeet?" One of boys cried out in shock, he had shoulder length blond hair and a small patch of hair on his chin.

"That's right. It's rumoured that bad luck falls on who ever owns it and all its previous owners died." Another boy said, this one was a bit round and had a patch of black hair on his head.

"What? How did it end up with you?" The blond boy asked, the other shivered slightly as he shrugged.

"It was on my doorstop this morning. Want him Shigeo?" Goro asked, the blond looked at him strangely.

"Do I look that dumb to you?" Shigeo asked rhetorically, the other passed it over to the 3rd figure.

"What about you, Chad? Don't you think he's cute?" He asked, Sado grunted as he as the bird cage was shoved toward him.

"Idiot! Don't use Chad's weakness against him! You know he can't deny cute things." Shigeo scoffed as he placed a chip into his mouth.

**Creak!**

"What the-?" Shigeo gasped as the 3 of them looked up in shock as a steel beam fell from the building straight towards them

"AH!"

**Crash!**

* * *

"C-Chad!" Shigeo cried out in shock, Goro stuttered slightly.

"Y-You okay, man?" He asked, Sado grunted as he held the now bent metal beam on his back and shoulder blades.

"Yeah, this is nothing." He grunted before his forehead started bleeding causing the other 2 to panic.

"Nothing? Then why are you bleeding?" Shigeo demanded in expiration.

"_Thank you for saving me._" A squeaky voice said causing the 3 of them to look at the parakeet in shock.

"_My name is Yuichi Shibata, what's your name_?" Yuichi continued; Shigeo swallowed heavily.

"Y-Yuichi Shibata?" Shigeo whispered to his companion, Goro looked at him in confusion.

"Isn't that the name of the kid who died recently?" He asked but Yuichi ignored them.

"_I really would like to know your name, Oji-San._" He squeaked; Sado was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"Sado Yasutora, 15 years old." Sado finally grunted out, Yuichi would have smiled if he was human.

Behind the 2 of them Shigeo groaned as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Great! Chad's already fallen for it." Shigeo moaned, the black haired winced slightly.

"We really need to get rid of his obsession with cute things" Goro stated simply and Shigeo nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Man. I didn't realise how much Sora-Sempai damaged me until after the adrenaline wore off. Even then I didn't think it was so bad." Ichigo mumbled as she rubbed the bandage on her forehead.

Before Ichigo had managed to purify him, Sora had actually done a lot of damage to her; she had a few broken ribs, a mild concussion and also her right and left hand were badly burnt from the acid he fired.

"I've told you this before; you don't feel the injuries you receive until after the battle is finished. If I had more of my Spiritual Power's to spare I would heal those wounds easily but as it is I need as much Energy as I can. If you were to get serious injured I would need it to make sure you don't die." Byakuya explained as he held a juice box in his hands.

"You can heal wounds?" Ichigo asked as she looked over her shoulder; Byakuya nodded as he examined the box in his hands.

"Yes, all Shinigami can. We're trained to use 4 different types of fighting. Kidou is a type of fighting we use to either fight, bind or heal. I was the best at Kidou in my class when I was training." Byakuya stated proudly and Ichigo sat in front of him.

"Class? You mean that you have some sort of school for Shinigami?" Ichigo asked in curiously; Byakuya nodded.

"Something like that." He stated simply and Ichigo huffed in irritation at his vague answer.

"Ichigo? How do I open this?" Byakuya suddenly asked as held out the juice box in his hands, Ichigo paused as she was about to take a bite of her sandwich.

"What? It's simple just poke the straw in it." Ichigo stated simply but Byakuya looked even more confused.

"Straw? What's this straw you speak of?" He mumbled but Ichigo ignored him and bit into her sandwich.

"You're together again?" Chizuru Makaba questioned as she walked on to the roof with Tatsuki and Orihime not far behind her.

"Eventually people are going to be thinking you 2 are together." Luke Kojima snickered and his twin brother, Mizuiro, nodded in agreement.

"Shut up. It's nothing like that." Ichigo replied in a bored tone as the other's started to sit down on the ground.

"That's right! Berry wouldn't dare consider going for another man with someone like me around! She only has her sights set out for the loving, masculine Keigo Asano!" Keigo cried out as he pumped his fist in front of him before he quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Now won't you thank me with a kiss?" Keigo whispered before he pressed his lips against Ichigo's hand.

**Bang!**

Keigo cried out as he was punched and landed on his back, Ichigo glared at him with her hand in a tight fist.

"Touch me again and your nose won't be the only thing broken." She hissed and Keigo nodded feebly with tears in his eyes as he tried to stop the blood from his nose.

"Are you sure you want the rumours to start anyway, Ichigo? You get enough trouble as it is." Tatsuki stated simply, Ichigo sighed as she pulled her drink away from her lips.

"Idiot. If I actually cared about what people thought I would have dyed my hair a long time ago. Also I wouldn't have let you put these black streaks in either." Ichigo stated simply and Tatsuki smiled.

"That's true."

"Oh! We haven't been introduced have we, Kuchiki?" Mizuiro asked causing Byakuya to look up at the 3 boys who were now sitting in front of him.

He glanced at Ichigo to see her talking to 3 other females, 1 he recognise as Orihime Inoue.

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima and this is my twin brother Luke." Mizuiro stated and Luke grinned at him before going back to his lunch.

"And I'm and the fantastic Keigo Asano! Me and you will be best buddies, Kuchiki! Together we can go down to the mall spy on hot girls! Watching as their skirts go up in the wind. What do you say?" Keigo asked with a huge grin; expecting Byakuya to jump at the chance to hang out with him.

"No thank you, Asano." Byakuya stated coldly and Keigo fell to the floor fully rejected.

A shadow suddenly covered him and Keigo screamed in fear.

"What is it? Did I scare you?" The familiar voice of Sado Yasutora asked as the clouds blew away from the sun.

"Shut up! Who said you scared me?" Keigo muttered and Sado merely grunted as he sat down next to the group and set the birdcage in hands down next to him.

"Hey Chad what happened? You looked like you got hit by at truck which is kind of hard to believe considering how big you are. No offence." Ichigo said and Sado grunted before he answered.

"Last night I was handing out with the guys and a steel beam fell on me." Sado stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ichigo chocked in shock and Keigo spat out his drink, they all looked at him in shock; even Byakuya who had lived all his life seeing strange things.

"Why do you say that casually? Do you make it your life to get hit by steel beams?" Tatsuki cried out in shock .

"T-Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime stuttered she tried to calm her friend down; Ichigo cleared her throat before she looked at Sado in concern.

"You were hanging out in the building site down Kinogaya again weren't you? Chad I told you it's dangerous around there." Ichigo lectured her bigger friend but he merely grunted before he continued.

"Then on the way to school today I ran into a motorcyclist." Sado stated and everyone once again looked at him in shock.

"I noticed you said _you_ ran into him not the other way around..." Ichigo muttered from where she sat next to him but Sado ignored her easily; as if her comments were also a normally occurrence.

"The guy was pretty badly hurt, so I picked him up and dropped him off at your clinic." Sado stated as he looked towards Ichigo briefly.

"Once again I notice you actually helped the guy who hit you and why my clinic? If he was that badly injured you should of taken him to the hospital!" Ichigo cried out in frustration but Sado once again ignored her.

"Where'd you get the bird, Chad?" Luke asked as he looked at the small parect; behind them Ichigo threw her hands up in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do I even bother? They never lisen to me..."

"_My name is Yuichi Shibata, it's a pleasure to meet you._" Yuichi greeted as he bowed his small head slightly and once again everyone fell into a shocked silence.

"Whoa! It can talk that's so cool!" Keigo cried out as he crawled over to the bird cage, Orihime clapped her hands in front of her.

"We could become famous! We can go on Tv and show the world Sado-Kun's talking bird! But what would we call ourselves?" Orihime asked, Keigo narrowed his eyes in thought before he clicked his fingers.

"I know we will call ourselves the Karakura Risers!" He cried out and dramatically stood in a superhero pose with his finger pointing in the air; Orihime cheering behind him.

"Isn't the name Yuichi Shibata the name of the boy on the news this morning?" Tatsuki asked in confusion and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Yes I heard about that. The boy who was abused his whole life until he was 9 years old when he snapped one night. He ended up killing both his parents 2 years ago." Luke said and Chizuru bit her lip slightly.

"He went missing 2 weeks ago from the children mental hospital. What they are worried about is the fact that they haven't found any trace, no body and no escape route from his room. It's as if he disappeared from the face of the earth." Chizuru finished with a sigh as she looked down to her lap.

Ichigo swallowed as she looked up from her lap to look at Yuichi again with narrowed brown eyes.

'I can feel it. The aura of an Inga no Kusari. Yuichi Shibata is defiantly dead and somehow has possessed a parakeet.' Ichigo thought to herself before she bit her lip and looked down at her lap.

"Don't worry. It's normal for Souls to posses other beings when feeling lonely. Even though it's wrong it's does slow down the hollowfication process. We'll have to perform a Konso on him tonight." Byakuya stated quietly so only Ichigo could hear him.

"I know that, I can fell his Inga no Kusari." Ichigo murmured quietly and Byakuya blinked in slight shock at her confession.

'She can already feel the aura of a Inga no Kusari? But it took me at least 20 years before I finally managed to recognise that aura! Why is she progressing so quickly?' Byakuya thought to himself in confusion.

"I was just thinking back to when I first met Chad. He was exactly the same as he is now, caring for others instead of himself. It get's kind of annoying because you know if he could jump from a building just to save some kid's ball, he would do it without even thinking of the consequences." Ichigo stated with a sigh and Byakuya looked at her in curiosity.

"How did you meet him?" Byakuya asked as he tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice but he must have failed because Ichigo smirked at him in slight amusement.

"I was 13 when I met him. He had just moved here from Mexico so he was new to the school, we were both still in Junior High School and in Junior High if you are the slightest bit different; You don't fit in. Sadly when I was one of the girls whose body had matured a lot earlier than others." Ichigo glared and punched Byakuya hard as he snorted at her comment.

"Because of that I was targeted a lot by perverts and stalkers. Thinking back on it now, it was quite silly of me to be out as late as I was but I remember that I promised Tomoi I would meet him that day." Ichigo continued and Byakuya forced himself to push down the feeling of jealousy that had swelled in his chest.

'You only met her 4 day ago! Get a grip on yourself, Byakuya!' He scolded himself before he took another sip of his juice box.

"Problem was I had Karate that day too and Sensei was training us for the tournament that week so he kept us back late. The moment I was let out I ran straight to where Tomoi was haunting. I didn't even think that I had to go through a back alley to get there." Ichigo mumbled with a sigh as she closed her eyes, Byakuya stayed silent as he just simply listened.

"I was attacked and pushed to the ground; before I could defend myself the attacker tied my wrists and ankles with wire. Fear wasn't a stranger to me, I feel fear almost every day but when that guy shredded my clothes off me with a knife I feared what people would think if he actually went through with this." Ichigo whispered and Byakuya placed his hand on her shoulder; he felt her trembling.

"Chad came just at the right moment. Ever since he saved him me I had never seen him so furious, if I hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would have killed the guy. After coming to his senses he left the unconscious bloody body on the ground and rushed over to me. He placed his jacket over my bare form then took me home." Ichigo finished with a small smile before she finally looked over at Byakuya.

"We've been friends ever since. It took a few weeks before Chad finally stopped following me everywhere but by then everyone who had wanted me have been scared off. But the weird thing about him is that Chad never fights back. That night he was furious so he didn't know what he was doing." Ichigo explained before she finished off her sandwich.

"He is quite a strange one..." Byakuya murmured as he watched Sado feed Yuichi some of his lunch.

* * *

**Later that day**

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out as she closed the clinic door behind her, but quickly she dodged to the side as Karin ran past her.

"Karin! What's wrong?" Ichigo called out before she caught sight of the Kurosaki Clinic ambulance, Karin was helping the paramedics unload a patient; who looked like he had been through the blender.

"Onee-Chan is that you?" Ichigo looked behind her to see Yuzu running towards her wearing her light pink nurses outfit; Karin was wearing a matching one but it was light blue.

"What happened, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as she hung up her school bag and kicked off her shoes, Yuzu fiddled with her the end of her dress looking very distress.

"There's been a car accident. We can't treat all the people that are coming in and Ishida-Sensei refuses to take them." Yuzu mumbled and Ichigo nodded in understanding as she heard her father shouting from his office.

"_I'm telling you 6 cars! You can't take that many? Well neither can we! We're not a hospital we're a clinic! We can't take all these people! Find somewhere to put them then because people are dying here!"_

"I'll get into my scrubs." Ichigo stated as before she quickly took the moving bed off Karin and helped the paramedics wheel him into a section.

"What have we got?" Ichigo asked as she quickly slipped on a plastic apron to cover up her school uniform, she'll change into her scrubs in a minute.

"This is Hajime Haru, age 29. He was on his motorbike just before the accident and was hit by an 18 wheeler truck." One of the paramedics stated as he started un-strapping Hajime.

"Injures we found so far are possible shattered pelvis, both his legs had been torn out of the sockets and broken knees. Series head wound that may cause amnesia if he recovers and also his shoulder has been completed shattered." The second paramedic stated; Ichigo nodded as they heaved him onto the bed.

"Haru-San can you hear me?" Ichigo asked the patient as she slipped on her gloves and placed them on each side of his face; ignoring the blood that was staining them.

"...K-Kurosaki-C-Chan..." Hajime suddenly groaned and Ichigo allowed a faint smile as she saw his eyes flutter open and close.

"Nice to know you remember me. But can you remember what happened? Try and stay awake for me, Haru-San." Ichigo stated as she tapped the side of his face slightly and reached for a small light from the side of the bed.

"...I was driving to the hospital...Kasumi went into labour..." Hajime muttered as Ichigo lifted back his eye lids and flashed a light in them.

"Really? That means your little girl will be in joining us in the world soon." Ichigo commented as she placed the light down and slowly tapped his shoulder.

"Hopefully if...I make it..." Hajime muttered and Ichigo made a 'Tsh' sound as she slipped of her gloves and through them in the bin.

"You will live but you're going to need serious physical therapy. Both your legs are in conduction to your body, in other words it means that they have ripped out of the sockets. You're going to need an operation to fix both of them and your pelvis which is most likely is broken as well; it usually happens in motorbike accidents." Ichigo explained as she slowly started cleaning his head wound.

"I'm going to stitch up this head wound though because if we live it to bleed you'll die before we even have a chance to fix anything else." Ichigo stated with a smirk as she turned on the oxygen next to her and placed a breathing mask on the patient.

"Keep this on and I'll be right back." Ichigo stated and Hajime nodded with a faint smile; Ichigo returned it before she quickly ran out of the room.

"Yuzu! I need you to prepare everything for me to treat Haru-San as much as I can. He needs to be transferred to Ishida-Sensei's hospital and fast but I need to stop his bleeding." Ichigo stated and Yuzu quickly ran off.

"Karin! Can you prepare pain medication, a drip and blood transfusing for Hajime Haru. He's lost a lot of blood and is most likely in a lot of pain." Ichigo called out and Karin nodded from the pharmacy, Ichigo quickly ran off to get changed into her scrubs.

"Yuzu! Where's Ichigo?" Isshin suddenly shouted as he ran out of his office, Yuzu didn't look up at her father's shout as she started to load supplies on a trolley.

"Onee-Chan went to get her scrubs on. She's going to treat Haru-San's mild injures before she prepares to transfer him." Yuzu stated simply, Isshin sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his head.

"I hope she's not transferring mildly injured patients..." Isshin's muttered but broke off his train of thought as Ichigo walked back into the room.

"Haru-San has had both his legs pulled out their sockets and his shoulder has been completed shattered. His pelvis may also been shattered because he was riding a motorcycle. He is going to die if you don't start preparing transportation for him and, from what Karin told me, 3 other patients with similar injuries." Ichigo stated bluntly as she tied up her long orange and black hair up in a ponytail.

"Tou-San, 'Chi-Nee! Help!" Karin called out, Ichigo and Isshin looked towards the door to see Karin struggling to hold up a familiar giant figure.

"Chad!" Ichigo called out as Isshin quickly placed Sado's arm over his shoulder's; grunting slightly in shock over the fact a teenager was heavy than him.

"Ichigo?" Sado whispered as he opened his eyes to reveal unfocused brown eyes, Ichigo smiled in sympathy as she reached down for the birdcage.

"It's alright, Chad. You're at my clinic." Ichigo stated simply before he fingers made contact with the birdcage in his hands.

"_No!_" Yuichi shouted out before Ichigo was assaulted by memories and images that didn't belong to her.

_"Why can't you be the son I wanted?"_

_"You're nothing but an accident! A horrible mistake!"_

_"No! Tou-Chan stop hurting Kaa-Chan!"_

_"Kaa-Chan all ways loves you, Yuichi."_

_"You worthless boy! What good are you if you can't get an education? **'Whack'**"_

_"Prepare yourself women. I'm going to cut you up!"_

_"Who are you? Yuichi run!"_

_"Tou-Chan! Kaa-Chan!"_

_"Tou-Chan didn't mean what he said...I always love you...Yuichi..."_

_"No! Leave my son out of this!"_

_"Stop hurting Kaa-Chan!"_

_"Y-Yuichi...I-I'm sorry..."_

_"From the evidence we found it was young Yuichi himself that killed both his Okaa-San and Otou-San. The knife is covered with his finger prints."_

_"No! I didn't do it! **'Sobs'** a bad man did it! He fell of the ledge!"_

_"If that's so Yuichi where is this man now?"_

_"...I-I d-don't k-know-w..."_

_"What do you suggest doctor?" _

_"He's too much of a risk to be adopted again. He'll have to be assigned to the Children Mental Hospital."_

_"W-Why? W-why won't then believe me?"_

_"**Hello again, boy!**"_

_"A-A monster!"_

_"**I will make you pay for killing me. How about we play a game?**"_

_"N-No! W-What did you do? Why am I a parakeet?"_

_"**Run from me for 2 months and I will bring your Kaa-Chan back to life.**"_

_"Kaa-Chan...I will see you again..."_

Finally the visions faded and Ichigo's word faded around her as she collapsed on to the floor.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Isshin cried out as he set Sado on a hospital bed, he quickly ran to his oldest daughter and picked her up; she was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Onee-Chan..." Yuzu whispered in fear as she helped her father set up Ichigo in a bed next to her friend, they didn't notice Karin staring at Yuichi in horror as her mind was penetrated with memories as well; but she was only seeing one memory over and over again.

The day his mother and father were killed right in front of him and he was blamed for it.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sado laid silently on his stomach with his burnt up back bandaged, Yuichi's birdcage sat on the bed side cabinet and Yuichi was looking down as if in shame.

Sado once again looked over to Ichigo's prone form as the girl groaned in her sleep; her father as placed a breathing mask on her face to help her breathing if she got too short of breath.

But it was obvious that her sleep was fruitless and she was completely restless.

"_I'm sorry, Oji-San. Your friend is spiritually aware; I couldn't stop my memories from flowing into her mind as well as the black haired girl's. Please forgive me._" Yuichi murmured in his squeaky voice as he kept his small head bowed; Sado grunted.

"It's not your fault." Sado grunted simply before the door to the room was pushed open; they watched in shocked silence as Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki walked into the room.

His expression was blank as he silently closed the door behind him, Byakuya silently walked past Ichigo's bed, giving her a small glance as he softened his eyes, before stopping in front of both Yuichi and Sado.

"I'm going to put this bluntly, Yuichi Shibata. There is a very nasty hollow chasing after you, I've worked out that it's been killing everyone close to you. In other words-" Byakuya was cut off as Sado forced himself to sit up even with his back.

"Ichigo is in danger and so is her family." He stated simply and Byakuya nodded as he clenched his fists tightly.

"If I had my powers I would be able to end this all now but with Ichigo unconscious we'll have to make a run for it." Byakuya stated simply as he slowly helped Sado into his shirt.

"We?" Sado grunted in confusion, Byakuya looked up at him seriously as he walked over to the window and pushed it open.

"I am not about to run around town with a Hollow following you, unprotected. I may not look it but I'm perfectly capable of keeping all of us safe. Now hurry." Byakuya urged as he easily slipped out of the window; Sado not far behind.

The moment Yuichi was out of the room, Ichigo's form calmed slightly but she still tossed restlessly.

Up above the room Karin laid in her own bed with her eyes wide open, no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't find sleep.

She bit her lip tightly as the memory once again flashed before he eyes; with a shuddering breath she covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

'Make it stop!' She thought to herself before she slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ichigo groaned as she rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the constant pounding that had been with her since she woke up.

'What as that yesterday? They couldn't have just been a hallucination. There were too many emotions in them and that last vision...' Ichigo trailed off as she shivered slightly before she closed her eyes.

_"**Hello again, boy!**"_

_"A-A monster!"_

_"**I will make you pay for killing me. How about we play a game?**"_

_"N-No! W-What did you do? Why am I a parakeet?"_

_"**Run from me for 2 months and I will bring your Kaa-Chan back to life.**"_

_"Kaa-Chan...I will see you again..."_

'...I'm positive that feeling was of a Hollow.' Ichigo thought to herself as she opened her eyes and lowered her hand.

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone knocking on the door, slowly the door opened as she called them to come in.

"Onee-Chan?" Yuzu asked in hesitation as she looked into the small hospital room Ichigo had stayed in for the night.

"What is it, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked her younger sister, said sister smiled in both relief and happiness to see Ichigo awake.

"I made you some breakfast if you're hungry." Yuzu asked and Ichigo smiled as she patted the bed next to her; Yuzu smiled again as she walked into the room balancing 2 trays in her hands.

"Are you going to eat with me, Yuzu? Wouldn't you want to eat with Karin?" Ichigo asked as she accepted the tray of food; it was 2 fried eggs and a small bowl of Miso soup.

"Actually Karin isn't very well either. Weirdly she started feeling ill around the same time you collapsed yesterday." Yuzu explained as she took a bite of her omelette; Ichigo smiled slightly as she realised Yuzu remembered she didn't like omelettes.

'Karin sick? No that can't be it. She must have seen something too.' Ichigo thought to herself as she placed a piece of egg in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

'Those visions attacked me the moment I touched Chad's birdcage. Karin was also nearby then. What if they weren't visions? What if they were...?'

"..Memories! They were Yuichi Shibata's personal memories!" Ichigo said in a clear voice as she quickly pushed back the covers and jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Onee-Chan!" Yuzu cried out in shock as she stopped Ichigo's tray from spilling but she couldn't stop Ichigo ripping out the IV tube out of her arm.

"Sorry, Yuzu! I've got to find Chad!" Ichigo called out as she pushed open the window and easily climbed out of it before taking off down the street; ignoring the way stones were digging into her soaked feet.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Yuzu cried out of the window just as Isshin ran into the room; the drink he held fell from his limp fingers and landed on the ground in pieces with a loud smash.

"Yuzu, where's Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he caught sight of a torn of IV wire that was dripping water onto the bed; Isshin could also see specks of blood from the bed to the window seal.

"She said she's going after Sado-San!" Yuzu whimpered as she looked at her father with tear filled eyes.

"I'm going after her; she's in no condition to go after anyone. I'll try and get Sado back while I'm at it." Isshin stated as he walked quickly out of the room; Yuzu followed behind him and dodged the broken cup by the door.

"Yuzu keep an eye on-" Isshin was cut off as she froze at the side open front door; missing from the line of shoes were not only Ichigo's but another's.

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu whispered in shock and Isshin cursed as he realised he couldn't leave Yuzu alone in the state she was in.

"Come on Yuzu. Let's go clean up the mess Tou-Chan made!" Isshin cried out as he turned into back into his idiotic self; Yuzu cracked a small smile before she did as she was told.

Isshin let his grin fall as he softly closed the front door, he bent down and picked up Karin's slippers and placed them back on the shelf.

"Ichii, you do what you have to do. Just came back to us, you hear?" Isshin whispered as he closed his eyes; praying both his daughters came back safely.

* * *

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he looked through the broken window in front of him; he and Sado were hiding inside an abandoned warehouse.

Byakuya knew they wouldn't be able to stay here long; he knew the Hollow wasn't far and it was just waiting for them to come out.

But it would grow bored soon and come after them instead.

"_Oji-San's, you should leave me here. Run away from me and don't look back. It's me he's after._" Yuichi suddenly stated.

"I won't leave you alone." Sado grunted in determination and Yuichi looked at the giant sadly.

"It won't matter if we leave you alone. It'll come after us anyway. We need to stay togeth-" Byakuya broke off as he quickly looked out the broken window in shock.

"Kuchiki?" Sado asked in confusion before Byakuya cursed and quickly ran outside; Sado carrying Yuichi not far behind.

Byakuya looked around franticly, trying to either see or sense the Hollow that was stalking them but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Why would it just disappear like that?" Byakuya whispered in confusion as he kept his guard up.

Suddenly Byakuya stiffened as he felt a familiar Spiritual Energy spike viciously.

"Shit! It went after Ichigo!" Byakuya cried out before he noticed that Sado was already gone.

'No way. Did he sense Ichigo's Spiritual Energy?' Byakuya thought to himself in shock before he quickly shook away his thoughts and took off running.

He had to get to Ichigo and fast.

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she leaned heavily against the wall next to her.

Her socks were no longer white but a dark red colour from where she had forgot to put her shoes on; she had been running for quite a while.

"Damn it..." Ichigo cursed as she felt her fever returned with full force, luckily enough she had managed to create a barrier around her mind to block the memories but it didn't stop the effects it had on her body.

"They must be close by." Ichigo muttered to herself as she finally caught her breath and forced herself to straighten up.

"'Chi-Nee!" A familiar voice called and Ichigo looked behind in shock just in time to see Karin come to a stop behind her; bent over and with her hands on her knees to catch her own breath.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in astonishment, Karin gasped for breath but still straight up and removed her backpack.

"You...forgot...your shoes..." Karin panted as she handed it over, Ichigo blinked in shock before she opened up the backpack; sure enough there were her light blue converse.

"You came after me just to give me my shoes?" Ichigo asked in confusion as she bent down to slip them on and tie them.

"No...I wanted to help...that bird...'Chi-Nee he didn't-" Karin and Ichigo suddenly stiffened in shock as they felt something land behind them.

"Get down, Karin!" Ichigo cried out as she tackled her sister to the ground; just before the pavement exploded behind them.

**"Oh? You dodged that? Then that means you can sense me but is that all, human**?" The voice of a Hollow taunted as he finally came into view for the 2 sisters.

He was leaning on both his arms and his legs, Ichigo could also see a pair of wings retracted in his arms; his mask was formed into a grin and he had a brown fur around his neck.

"You're the one who killed, Yuichi!" Ichigo growled as glared straight into the Hollow's golden eyes.

"**What's this? You can actually see my form? Then I made the right choice coming after you. I'm going to enjoy eating you**!" He laughed before he threw something at the 2 girls.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Karin and tried to move to the side but she wasn't quick enough; she cringed as she felt something slimy hit her right leg and arm.

"What the hell! Are these leaches?" Ichigo muttered in confusion as she tried to pull them off but they wouldn't budge; Karin was doing the same on the one she had attached to her hair.

"**There's no point in trying to get them off. Those aren't just leaches those are my lovely little weapons. When given a signal they EXPLODE!**" The Hollow cried out before it stuck its tongue out; a high pitch whistle filled the area just before the leaches exploded on the girls like bombs.

Ichigo cried out as her leg was blown open and blood gushed down to the floor; her right arm was better but it was still bleeding.

Karin suddenly collapsed next to her with blood gushing from her head.

"Karin!" Ichigo cried out as tried to reach out towards her sister but she cried out as the Hollow whacked her in the stomach and threw her into the wall behind them.

Ichigo coughed as blood dripped down her chin and onto her light blue scrubs; her vision wavered in and out of focus as she tried to force herself up.

She looked over to her younger sister who was still unmoving on the ground; a pool of blood was slowly forming underneath her form.

'I have to stop the blood...' Ichigo thought to herself as she forced herself shakily to her feet; she bit her lip as she put too much weight on her injured leg.

"**Did that hurt, human? That surprised you didn't it? You thought I was just some monster from under your bed! Hah!**" The Hollow laughed; Ichigo panted for breath as she glared.

"Shut...up!" Ichigo hissed as she kept her eyes on the Hollow but she was slowly backing towards her sister.

"**You can still move with that leg? I'm impressed. But you won't be able to keep it up.**" The Hollow mocked and Ichigo whimpered as searing pain soared through her leg; she was sure that bomb blew apart her leg quite badly.

It's the fact her father was a doctor that was keeping her from passing out from blood loss.

"**Now which one of you 2 should I eat first?**" The Hollow asked himself with a laugh, Ichigo cried out as her leg gave out and she landed on her knees.

But she was close enough to Karin to grab one of Karin's spare socks and tied it to her wound her shoe laces; Ichigo let out a relieved sigh knowing that she would be okay.

Ichigo suddenly gasped as the Hollow grabbed her in one of his hands, he laughed as Ichigo tried to break free.

"**I've decided. I'm going to make you watch as I eat your sister! Then I'm going to eat you.**" The Hollow laughed once again, Ichigo eyes widened in horror as the Hollow grabbed Karin in its other hand.

"No! Leave Karin out of this!" Ichigo shouted out desperately as she finally freed on of her arms, the Hollow laughed as he held Karin above him.

"**Not a chance, girl! I love the feeling of despair and fear before I kill people. It's a hobby I had even when I was alive.**" The Hollow stated before he laughed once again.

"**But you already knew that didn't you?**" He laughed before he opened his mouth and held Karin above it.

'No! I have to do something! I will not lose Karin to something like this!' Ichigo thought to herself as she tried to break free but the Hollow was incredibly strong.

'Someone help me!'

'**_Why didn't you just ask sooner, Queen?_**' A taunting voice asked in her head, before Ichigo could question it her free hand was raising before it was pointed towards the Hollow.

"**Hey ugly! Let go of my sister**!" Ichigo cried out as she felt her Spiritual Energy starting to gather into her hand, the Hollow's eyes widened in shock as he saw a light blue ball slowly forming in her hand.

"**No...way.**.." He stuttered before Ichigo suddenly shouted.

"**Cero!"** Ichigo cried out before she fired the attack, in the back of her mind she realised her voice sounded similar to a Hollows.

The Hollow thought quickly and released his pray before flying into the air, the blue beam crashed into the ground behind him as Ichigo and Karin landed on the ground harshly.

"**W-What the hell are you? No human can fire a Cero**!" The Hollow cried out as Ichigo panted for breath.

She didn't know what that attack was, she had relied on instinct and it worked to get the Hollow away.

But she didn't realise it would suck out her Spiritual Energy and leave her completely dry, she was completely exhausted and it was pure stubbornness that kept her conscious.

If she fell unconscious then both hers and Karin's fate were sealed.

"**Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway because your power is going to become mine! Farwell strange human**!" The Hollow laughed before it dived down towards Ichigo with its mouth wide open.

Ichigo eyes widened in horror as she realised that she could move, her leg had finally given up on her; she was a sitting duck.

'Byakuya!'

"Ugh!"

**Boom!**

* * *

"Did I get it?" A familiar voice grunted and Ichigo's eyes shot open in shock; standing in front of her with his fist out was Sado Yasutora.

"Chad!" Ichigo cried out in relief, Sado looked down at Ichigo with worry in his visible brown eye.

"Ichigo. Are you okay?" Sado asked as he caught sight of her bloody arm and torn up leg, but she still managed to smile and nod to prove that she was fine even if she didn't look it.

"Wait! Chad can you see that Hollow?" Ichigo asked in hope but that was crushed with shock when Sado shook his head.

"No."

"**Heh. It was just a lucky shot then. It won't happ-Whao!**" The Hollow cried out as he jumped backwards as Sado took another swipe at him.

"You just said you couldn't see him!" Ichigo cried out in frustration, Sado grunted as he realised he missed.

"I don't." Sado stated before he quickly spun around and punched the Hollow straight in the mask; the Hollow grunted as it was thrown backwards.

"But I can hear him."

'He can hear him? But just because he can hear Hollows doesn't mean that he can touch them. It just means his ears are sensitive to the supernatural. So why can he hit the Hollow with such strength?' Ichigo thought to herself in confusion as Sado once again threw the Hollow back.

"**Damn it! What is with you humans?**" The Hollow shouted before he quickly flew into the air, Ichigo gasped as she tried to force herself to her feet.

"Chad! Don't just stand there, he's in the air!" Ichigo cried out, Sado nodded as he quickly ran over to the telephone poll.

"You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Ichigo asked weakly but was ignored as Sado gave a yell before ripping the telephone poll out of the ground.

"**What the hell?**"

"Which way?" Sado grunted and Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she answered.

"Straight ahead! Bring it straight down, Chad!" Ichigo shouted and Sado gave a yell as he brought the poll straight down onto the shocked Hollow.

"Ichigo!" Another familiar voice called out, Ichigo sighed with relief as she saw Byakuya jump down in front of her; without mentioning her injuries Byakuya pushed her soul out with his glove.

Ichigo stumbled slightly but was glad that it took a while for the injuries from her body to come on her soul, the Hollow growled before he quickly started to fly.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here scum!" Ichigo shouted as she easily jumped onto the wall and quickly followed after the retreating Hollow.

Byakuya sighed with relief as he slowly let Ichigo's body down carefully before quickly running over to Karin, he needed to heal her head wound before anything else.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya mentally slapped himself as he remembered that Sado was with him, at the moment was panicking over the fact 'Ichigo' wasn't breathing.

"Calm down, Sado. Ichigo is fine." Byakuya stated coldly as he narrowed his eyes and held his hand above Karin's wound.

"K-Kuchiki-"

"Ichigo is fighting to clear Yuichi Shibata's name." Byakuya cut Sado off and put all his concentration on to healing; a green glow appeared in his hand and Karin's head wound slowly stopped bleeding.

'For now all we can do it wait.'

* * *

The Hollow laughed as it jumped over the fence and straight into the river before jumping on the bank; water spraying everywhere from his actions.

Not far behind Ichigo followed but she easily jumped over the fence and onto the nearest telephone poll before dropping down on the river bank.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes as the Hollow threw 3 of his bomb carries at the running Shinigami, Ichigo didn't even paused as she easily sliced through them.

She skidded to a stop a few feet in front of the Hollow breathing heavily, she didn't noticed as blood trickled down her arm to her fingers before dripping onto the floor.

"**Heh. I see what you're doing. You slice through the parasites before they can fire bombs, so then they can't fire them. But you over looked something. The leaches that come out of their guts are still live ammo**!" The Hollow laughed before it stuck is tongue out and let out a loud whistle.

Ichigo eyes widened in shock as the dead parasites around her blew up in a joint reaction, before the whole area around her exploded.

"**Haha! Another Shinigami killed. Such a shame I wanted to play with her some more.**" The Hollow snickered to himself.

"Then how about I make it possible?"

The Hollow's eyes widened in shock as he heard Ichigo shout before she jumped out of the smoke, the Hollow was frozen in place as Ichigo swung down her Zanpakuto.

Stopping a few inches from its neck.

"Tell me something. You said that killing was a hobby you had when you were alive, you also killed Yuichi. Then answer me this! Were you the one who killed the parents of Yuichi Shibata?" Ichigo shouted as she glared harshly into its golden eyes.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Byakuya questioned as he looked over to Yuichi's birdcage.

"_I said, all this is my fault...you and the 2 Kurosaki sisters. You all got hurt because of me._" Yuichi muttered sadly as he looked down, Sado looked down at his bird companion in confusion.

"Yuichi?"

"_I just..I wanted to see my Okaa-Chan's smile once more. I wanted to bring her back._" Yuichi whispered; Byakuya eyes widened in shock as he looked over to the parakeet.

"Bring back? You mean bring back to life?" Byakuya repeated in a cold voice as he blocked the anger that was growing inside of him; it only became stronger when young Yuichi nodded.

"Who told you that was possible? Who told you that they could bring someone back to life?" Byakuya demanded but he had a feeling he already knew.

* * *

"**Yes. I was the one who killed that brat's family.**" The hollow hissed but Ichigo could see he was grinning; Ichigo clenched her blade tighter.

"**It happened 2 years ago, I was still alive then. Back then I was a famous serial killer, I was known all across Japan. I had killed over 15 people.**"

"You mean Gora Masao? You mean that was you?" Ichigo whispered in shock and the Hollow chuckled; pleased that even a Shinigami knew about him.

"**Yes that was me. I was a right celebrity, ne? The Police could never catch me; I was just too smart for them. I believed that it would go on forever but that was until the night I attacked the Shibata family.**

**I just caught the Otou-San hitting the brat, so I thought to myself I best kill him quickly; it's not as fun to kill criminals as it is the take the innocent. He didn't even resist, he screamed at his wife to run and took the hit.** **It was so boring.**" The Hollow cackled.

_ "Who are you? Yuichi run!"_

_"Tou-Chan! Kaa-Chan!"_

_"Tou-Chan didn't mean what he said...I always love you...Yuichi..."_

"You sick bastard..." She hissed as she clenched her teeth tightly together.

"**But then I got to the Okaa-San. She was a great one. I stabbed her 8 times but she still kept running, just to protect the kid. I chased her out onto the balcony but that's where everything went wrong."**

_"Prepare yourself women. I'm going to cut you up!"_

_"No! Leave my son out of this!"_

"**I prepared myself to finish her but then the brat came out from behind a table and grabbed my leg, I stumbled and tripped over my own master piece and fell off the balcony 3 stories down. What a crappy way to go.**" The Hollow grumbled, Ichigo had by now clenched her eyes shut as she tried to stop the memories coming.

_"Stop hurting Kaa-Chan!"_

_"Y-Yuichi...I-I'm sorry..."_

"**After waking up in this form I found out not only did they not find my body but also the brat got all the credit for _my_ kill. So I decided to pay him back for that and killed him. I sucked his soul out of his body and threw it into that parakeet; I then made a deal with him.**"

_"**Hello again, boy!**"_

_"A-A monster!"_

_"**I will make you pay for killing me. How about we play a game?**"_

_"N-No! W-What did you do? Why am I a parakeet?"_

_"**Run from me for 2 months and I will bring your Kaa-Chan back to life.**"_

_"Kaa-Chan...I will see you again..."_

"**I said 'Run from me for 2 months and I would bring his precious Okaa-San back to life.**" The Hollow giggled as he held out 3 of his fingers, Ichigo swallowed as she opened her eyes.

"'Bring back to life' is that even possible?" Ichigo muttered but the Hollow laughed.

"**Of course it's not! I needed something to get the brat going, and it worked like a charm. The best part is that I got to kill everyone who helped him. Every time he screamed 'Don't hurt them!' but then I shut him up with a simple line. Okaa-Chan's waiting for you.**" The Hollow broke off with another giggle; he didn't notice that Ichigo had stiffened in anger and her form was trembling.

"**Then he was all ready to go again. As long as he saw Okaa-San he didn't care what happened to anyone else. The kid is defiantly messed up.**" The Hollow laughed, Ichigo growled as she gript her Zanpakuto tighter in her hands.

"**Pay attention, Shinigami! You're wide open!**" The Hollow taunted as he pushed her Zanpakuto away before jumping back; throwing 3 parasites at Ichigo unguarded form.

Ichigo placed her hand over her face and squashed one of them with her hands, keeping the leaches in her clutches.

"**It's over, Shinigami! Time to-AGH!**" The Hollow broke off as Ichigo's fist broke straight through his mask and into his mouth.

"Weren't you doing to activate those bombs? Go on, do the whistle." Ichigo whispered as she grinned; her head was down slightly so her fringe blocked her eyes.

The Hollow stuttered as he tried to talk but Ichigo grabbed hold of his tongue in a tight grip; allowing the leaches to stay in its mouth.

"You're not going to do it?" Ichigo cooed and the Hollow could only stutter in fear as her grip become tighter.

"Then this tongue...is MINE!" Ichigo shouted as she revealed her glowing silvery blue eyes; the Hollow screamed as Ichigo gave a sharp tug and tore his tongue straight out of his mouth.

"**You bitch**!" The Hollow shouted as blood poured out of his mouth, Ichigo sneered at him as she threw the tongue aside and gript her Zanpakuto in 2 hands.

"Now you can't use your weapons. If you run, you know I'll follow you. You're helpless. Do you feel that, Hollow? That feeling of despair and fear welling up inside of you?" Ichigo spat and the Hollow growled before flying into the air.

"Fear is a terrible thing." Ichigo stated, the Hollow gasped as he realised she sounded too close; he looked behind him to see that Ichigo had jumped after him.

"You try and run away from it but you just can't." Ichigo muttered as she felt her wound on her leg starting to open; her arm was already bleeding.

She had to finish this; Now!

"Remember that fear. Drive it deep inside you and let it stick in your mind as I send you to hell!" Ichigo yelled before she swung down her Zanpakuto with all her strength.

The Hollow gave a scream as the Zanpakuto tore straight through its mask and started cleansing its soul.

Ichigo sighed with relief as she landed lightly on her feet, she hissed slightly as she applied too much presser on her leg but she knew it would heal.

**Boom!**

"What?" Ichigo cried out in shock from the loud noise, she turned around quickly, expecting to be attack, but she froze on the spot at what she saw.

A Pair of bright red gates had appeared behind her, the Hollow was still there and screaming in pain.

"W-What is that?"Ichigo muttered in confusion and in slight fear; the feeling the gates gave off were worse than what Hollows gave off.

"That's the Gates of Hell." Ichigo gasped again and looked over her shoulder to see Byakuya standing not far behind her.

"As I said before, the Zanpakuto cleanses the sins a spirit has committed as a Hollow but it can't cleanse the sins they've committed when alive. For them they receive the sentence to hell." Byakuya stated as he watched the gates; Ichigo swallowed and watched as the Hollow slowly was dragged inside.

The Gates slammed shut when it received the Soul before cracking into small pieces.

"That's just what he deserves." Ichigo muttered simply and Byakuya nodded in full agreement.

Finally it was over.

* * *

"It's impossible. The Inga no Kusari has been cut, there's no way you can return to your body; I'm sorry Yuichi." Ichigo whispered sadly as she removed her hand from the cage; Yuichi looked sadly down to the ground.

"Don't look so down. Just because you can't stay in this world, doesn't mean you can't live happily. I'm going to send you to the Soul Society where you can live again and hopefully your mother will be there waiting for you." Ichigo reassured and Yuichi grinned as his soul slowly came free from the bird.

"Thank you Shinigami-Onee-Chan! Without you, I would have never gotten away from that Hollow." Yuichi whispered before he turned towards his other companion; the one who had refused to let him go, even though he kept getting hurt.

"Oji-San...I want to thank you. Even after what happened to you, you never abandoned me; so thank you." Yuichi whispered and Sado grunted.

"Yuichi. When I grow old and pass over, will you let me carry you like old times?" Sado requested and Yuichi grinned happily back.

"Sure!"

As the sun set on Karakura a black butterfly flew away into the sky.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**Cero** (虚閃 (セロ), (_sero_; Spanish for "_Zero_", Japanese for "_Hollow Flash)_

_As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target._

**Kidou** (鬼道, _"demon way",)_

_Kidou is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat._****

_There are three main types of Kidou: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells_.

**~Bakudō **(縛道, "Way of Binding"): are a broad category of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place.

**~Hadō **(破道, "Way of Destruction"): _refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to things._

**~Healing spells**: _do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. For the mechanics of healing, the patient's Spiritual Energy is replenished first. Then the body's Spiritual Energy works with the healer's Spiritual Energy to the patient's body._


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the Cutting Moon

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, mild romance in later chapters.

**Authors Notes:**

I've finally got it done!

This chapter was really hard to write because I wanted this to be a perfect entry for you know who!

This chapter is set 1 week after last chapter, Ichigo needed time to heal up and thanks to her Spiritual Energy she did faster than usual.

Anyway once again this chapter you start to see some of my own plot points, anyone notice Ichigo firing a Cero last chapter?

It's basically all leading up to this chapter.

Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the re-write so far! I'm actually moving this week so I'll be off the internet till August 12th -_-

Sorry guys! But I promise you I will have the next chapter of GS-S1 and hopefully DH finished!

Anyway enjoy guys!

**Update 13/10/2010:** Finally I've got around to changing the English name of the enemy in this chapter. It has now been translated and will be called by its Japanese name from now on. Enjoy!

**Edit 30/04/2011: **I realized I messed up big time on the timeline in this series, so I've changed it! Yes there is a time skip between this chapter and the last one but it's only 3 days. So the date in this chapter is the 14th June.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry: Season 1**

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Cutting Moon**

* * *

'_What is reality anyway? Nothing but a collective hunch_

_~ Jane Wagner_

* * *

_"Why can't you hear me, little Berry? Do you purposely want to fight alone?" The old man's voice ran clear through the meadow but Ichigo couldn't see him._

_She could see the samara figure by the Sakura tree but once again he was ignoring her, Ichigo looked around franticly trying to find the man in black garb._

_"What do you mean? Who are you?" Ichigo called out desperately, she looked up worriedly as the clouds started gathering around the bright moon._

_"I hate it in the dark, Little Berry. Why won't you call me? Don't you realize that you haven't got much time?" The Old man asked once again, Ichigo grit her teeth._

_"Stop talking in riddles! Who are you?" Ichigo screamed, suddenly a horrible cackle filled through the meadow._

_"__**If she doesn't call you, -San you can be my weapon! She'll just become the horse instead.**__" The voice laughed, Ichigo shivered slightly._

_The voice had the same watery edge that Hollow's seemed to have to their voices but Ichigo could hear something beneath that; it was her own voice._

_She froze suddenly as a cold hand gript her shoulder tightly, Ichigo shivered as someone giggled behind her._

_"__**Do I scare you, Queen**__?" The voice giggled, Ichigo swallowed before she looked over her shoulder._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of golden on black eyes, staring straight at her._

_She didn't even have a chance to scream before her world faded away._

* * *

"NO!" Ichigo cried out as she sat up gasping in her bed, she placed her hand on her chest as she tried to calm her breathing down.

'What the hell was that?' She thought wearily to herself as she pulled her legs up and buried her face into her hands.

"Ichii? Are you alright? I heard screaming." Isshin's voice came into her room as he pushed open her door, Ichigo sighed before she nodded.

"I'm alright Tou-San. Just a bad dream, is all." Ichigo stated, Isshin looked at her for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

"Alright. You better get up; otherwise you're going to be late for school." Isshin stated before he walked out the room, Ichigo sighed once again before she forced herself out of her bed.

'I'll think about it later...' Ichigo thought to herself simply before she picked up her school uniform and went to take a shower.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

"Byakuya! I've got your breakfast here. Open up!" Ichigo called out as she held a plate with an omelette and a small bowl of rice, trying to ignore how strange it was that she was knocking on her own closet.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo cried out as she slammed the closet open expecting to see Byakuya glaring right back at her, but the closet was empty except for a note and Pez dispenser with a Rabbit top.

"What's this?" She muttered as she placed the plat down and picked up the dispenser and the letter.

_Ichigo,_

_As you can probably tell, I had some business to attend to this morning._

_Because of what happened yesterday with that Hollow I decided to get you something to help you out of your body when I'm not around._

_It's called a Gikogon, Soul Candy, and it is used by Shinigami to get them out of Gigais._

_You have the Gikogon Chappy which is top of the market._

_Don't lose it and keep it with you at all times._

_Byakuya_

Ichigo blinked before she looked at the dispenser in her hand, sure enough printed on the side was the name 'Soul Candy'.

"Sweet..." Ichigo stated simply before she slipped the dispenser in her school bag and went down stars.

* * *

"Onee-Chan has been spending a lot more time in her room lately..." Yuzu commented as she looked up from the table, Karin simply grunted as she placed a piece of egg in her mouth.

"You are right, Yuzu. There's only one reason why a teenage girl like, Ichii would spend time in her room. That is a secret boy-ARG!" Isshin was cut off as Ichigo suddenly jumped and kicked him in the head; the younger sister's didn't even blink as he crashed into the wall.

"Don't think up weird crap, Oyaji." Ichigo stated simply before she sat into front of Karin and started eating her own breakfast.

"Why are you so cruel to Tou-Chan my daughters?" Isshin wailed as he curled up in a ball and a pool of water started forming around him.

"Oyaji you're getting the floor wet." Ichigo stated dryly, Karin smiled slightly as she held a bowl of rice in her hands.

"What a peaceful morning." Karin stated, Ichigo and Yuzu hummed in agreement as they easily blocked out their father's sobbing.

* * *

Standing in front of a dusty shop were two young children. One of them was a small girl with a cute droopy looking face; her hair was black and was in pigtails.

She wore a white shirt which read 'Urahara's Shouten' in Kanji and a white and pink skirt; she was smiling slightly as she used her broom to sweep across the porch.

Her companion was slightly shorter than the girl; his hair was spiked and was bright red. She wore a pair of blue shorts and the same t-shirt as the young girl.

Unlike the girl though he held his broom over his shoulder and a baseball in his hands.

"Clean-up batter, Jinta Hanakari. Here's the wind up and the pitch!" The boy called Jinta cried out before he threw the baseball in the air and swung his broom.

"With a perfect back swing, he lets it go! It's a homerun!" Jinta cries out as he misses the ball and spins around in a circle, the girl looked up worriedly.

"Jinta-Kun, you'd better get to work or Tessai-San will scold you again." She murmured, Jinta glared as he pointed his broom at her.

"Shut up, Ururu. I'm not cleaning up out of fear of Tessai." Jinta stated simply, Ururu looked at him in confusion.

"Eh? Weren't you sweeping in the first place because you were scared of Tessai-San?" Ururu asked in confusion, Jinta twitched as he glared at the girl hasher.

"I'm not scared! Besides you are over stepping your boundaries!" Jinta growled, Ururu cried out as she tried to run away.

Jinta sneered as he pushed the broom harshly into her hair; Ururu held her head as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"You are my work slave." Jinta stated simply, Ururu bit her lip.

"Am not! I'm 3 years older than you!" Ururu cried out, Jinta scoffed slightly as he pushed the broom into her head again.

"I'm not talking about age! I'm talking about rank!" Jinta stated but before he could whack Ururu again his broom was snatched out of his hand and he was whacked over the head himself.

"Ow! Who did that?" Jinta demanded as he turned around, both kids froze as the caught sight of the familiar figure of Byakuya Kuchiki standing there in Karakura High's school uniform.

"You shouldn't pick on girls, brat. It's unbecoming of you. Is the boss in?" Byakuya asked, Jinta scoffed as Ururu smiled shyly up at him.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-San." She whispered; Byakuya nodded to him simply as Jinta mumbled his own welcome.

* * *

Byakuya and Ururu stood back as Jinta pushed the front of the shop door open slowly, a man stopped as light shone into the room.

He was a pretty big man and he wore a white t-shirt and a black pair of trousers, he also wore a dark blue apron with 'Urahara Shouten' printed on the front.

He had a long moustache as his black hair was braded, he wore a pair of glasses there shinned with light.

"Oi Jinta, it's too early to open the shop. Oh!" Tessai stopped as Byakuya walked into the shop.

"It's Kuchiki-Dono." Tessai stated as he placed the boxes in his hands down, he walked in front of Byakuya and bowed as he held out a hand in front of him.

"One moment, please. I'm going to have to wake up the boss." Tessai stated as someone walked out behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm already awake."

He had blond hair and his eyes were covered by a white and green stripped bucket hat, he wore a light green Kimono and matching Hakama; over the top a dark green Haori.

He yawned as he slipped his feet into a pair of wooden clogs.

"Good morning, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu...and welcome Kuchiki-San. How may I help you today?" Kisuke Urahara asked as he lifted his hat slightly to reveal his grey eyes.

* * *

"Fuel for the Memory Replacement, which rank?" Kisuke asked as he looked up, Byakuya glared at him.

"The cheapest one." Byakuya stated simply, Kisuke hummed as he nodded.

"Rank D then. 60 pieces of Somafixer and..." Kisuke trailed off before he looked up at Byakuya.

"This may not be any of my business but too much of this could cause you a lot of problems. If you over-synchronize with the Gigai it'll be quite painful when you leave it." Kisuke stated, Byakuya sighed as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I am aware of that but lately my connection with the Gigai has been weakening, to make matters worse I don't think my power's are going to be returning very soon." Byakuya growled out in irritation; Kisuke hummed.

"You and Ichigo-San's connection should be quite strong, you two will be sharing a Spirit Ribbon for a while, but you should be able to tell when you're powers are coming back." Kisuke finished, Byakuya sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I know but it seems that my connection with Ichigo is weakening _before_ I get my powers back instead of after. At this rate she's always going to be a Shinigami and I don't want that." Byakuya whispered, Kisuke was silent for a few seconds before he sighed and placed down his calculator.

"You know as well as I do that you can't fake it forever." Kisuke stated seriously, Byakuya looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"I am well aware of that." Byakuya near growled but kept his expression blank as he was trained to.

"There's something I must tell you then. With Ichigo-San being so new at this and you still without your powers it's best that I warn you then." Kisuke stated as he placed his hand on his hat, Byakuya looked at Kisuke sharply.

"What do you mean, Urahara-San?"

"There's something coming. If you want to get your powers back and for Ichigo-San to actually stay alive then I advise you to listen and repeat to her every word that I'm about to say," Kisuke stated as he showed how serious he was, Byakuya swallowed and nodded sharply for him to carry on.

* * *

"KUCHIKI!" Ichigo smirked as she watched Byakuya suddenly kick Keigo in the stomach as he ran at the powerless Shinigami.

Byakuya stiffened as he realised he was caught off guard and could of hurt someone but he relaxed as he caught sight of the familiar figure rolling around on the floor while holding his stomach.

"Oh it's just you, Asano." Byakuya stated simply before he stepped over Keigo's prone form and walked into the classroom' he could here Mizurio and Luke telling him they told him so.

"Berry-Chan! Are you coming to practice with us today?" Orihime asked as she brought Ichigo out of her thoughts.

Ichigo opened her mouth to deny the invitation as usually but she paused, she felt something she hadn't in a very long time.

The need to pick up her guitar and sing.

"Yeah. Alright then, Hime-Chan." Ichigo agreed as she smiled, Tatsuki chocked on her drink as Orihime cheered happily.

"What?"

"Really? Wahoo!" Orihime cried out she jumped up and down, both Ichigo and Tatsuki glared at the male's that looked at her large bouncing chest.

"A-Are you feeling alright, Ichigo? You haven't sung with us for years!" Tatsuki pointed out, Ichigo bit her lip slightly before she smiled.

"I know but for some reason I feel like singing again." Ichigo stated simply, Tatsuki stated silent for a couple of minutes before she smiled right back at her.

"That's great, Ichigo." Tatsuki stated and Orihime nodded in full agreement, Byakuya listened to the 3 girls curiously in silence.

'I'll talk to her at lunch.' He decided before Miss Ochi walked into the room, forcing the students to take their seats.

* * *

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion as she opened her can of coke, Byakuya sighed as he looked at the juice box in his hands.

He could never get how to open them.

"Kamo Tamashii. That was the name Squad 12 had given them. They are Hollows who have failed to evolve and can no longer consume souls; they suck the Spiritual Energy out of their victims instead." Byakuya stated simply as he held the straw in one hand.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ichigo asked dryly, Byakuya looked to the sheepishly.

"I actually believed that one wouldn't turn up here." Byakuya stated simply and Ichigo only sighed.

"One has been appearing close to Karakura's border though, most likely hunting down the high level Spiritual Energy that's been here lately. So just be careful." Byakuya stated simply as he went back to his juice box.

It was silent between the two of them for a few minutes before Byakuya growled and shoved his still unopened juice box towards her.

"How do I open this thing and why do you keep giving me them?" Byakuya demanded as his eyes twitched in irritation, Ichigo giggled as she took the juice box from his clenched fist.

"Because it's amusing to watch you lose control of your emotions." She stated simply as she pierced the straw easily into the opening and passes it back to him.

Silence fell between the two of them as they ate their lunches; Byakuya suddenly paused as he thought back to earlier on.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo simply hummed in question.

"What did Inoue and Airsawa mean when they asked you to practice with them?" Byakuya questioned, Ichigo stiffened slightly before she sighed.

"You heard that?" She asked quietly and Byakuya nodded silently.

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I've loved to sing. I was talented at it, so when we were 6 me and Tatsuki joined up together to practise. We were hoping to form a band. Hime-Chan joined us after...I-I just turned 9 but I refused to sing so Tatsuki took over as the lead singer. We never did anything big, just small concerts with our schools help. But for some reason today I really wanted to sing and play with them." Ichigo finished with a small smile, Byakuya fell silent as he nodded in understanding.

'There's a lot that I have to understand about you, Ichigo.' Byakuya thought to himself as he finished the last of his lunch.

"Hey Byakuya?" Ichigo suddenly asked, Byakuya paused as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich and turned to towards her.

"What is Soul Society like? Is it similar to how humans picture heaven?" Ichigo asked in curiosity, Byakuya sighed as if he had known this question was coming.

"No it's not I'm afraid. Soul Society is a lot like feudal Japan, a lot of things you have here we don't have in the Soul Society." Byakuya paused and Ichigo silently urged him to continue.

"It's split into 2 sections. The Seireitei and Rukongai. Seireitei is where we Shinigami live; it is a bit higher in technology than Rukongai but not as much as here. Rukongai is actually where the souls go after they cross over. It is split into 80 different districts, sadly the higher the district...the worse condition they are in." Byakuya finished with a shamed whisper as he remembered when he patrolled one of the higher districts in his early years of a Shinigami.

A Soul had limped over to him, covered head to toe in blood and injures, and whispered 'If this was heaven, then I wish I had ended up in hell.' Then he collapsed at Byakuya's feet and died.

Byakuya had been horrified when he learned that he couldn't do anything to change the conditions of Rukongai, in fact the Shinigami were not doing anything about it.

He had lost a lot a faith, if not all, in the Shinigami and in himself for not even trying to stand up for the souls who couldn't become Shinigami.

"Byakuya? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in concern forcing him out of his thoughts quickly, he shook his head.

"Yeah. It's nothing. Let's go to class." He stated simply before he rouse to his feet with his rubbish and walked towards the roof door.

'Byakuya...' Ichigo thought in worry as she quickly followed after the power-less Shinigami; hopefully he'll cheer up later on.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

"There we go." Ichigo whispered to herself as she finally stepped back from the mirror.

She had changed out of her school uniform into a frilly deep red skirt, a pair of black leggings underneath. She also wore a black sleeveless shirt that had a white strawberry printed in glitter on the front; on her feet was a blood red pair of flat slip on shoes.

Her long orange hair was tied up in a bunch on the right side of her head and she also wore black lipstick as well as her usual eye liner; red eye shadow to finish of the look.

It was the clothes that she wore in her band, 'Haruka' was their name and they literally played just for the love of music.

"Byakuya! I'm going now." Ichigo called out as she picked up her guitar case from the side of her bed, Byakuya pushed back the door of the closet and easily slid his feet down to the ground.

"Can I come with you? I would like to hear you." Byakuya asked, Ichigo paused for a second before she nodded with a smile.

"Sure!" Ichigo agreed easily and Byakuya nodded as he picked up his bright red Converses and climbed on the window seal.

"I will meet you outside then." Byakuya stated simply before he jumped down to the ground quickly, successfully hiding his blushing face from her.

Ichigo was blushing slightly as well; inside she was excited that she gets to play in front of Byakuya for the first time.

With a happy sigh Ichigo picked up her shoes in her hand and slipped her guitar over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

"I'm going out, Tou-San!" Ichigo called out as she walked to the front door and placed her shoes down in front of her; she didn't notice her families shocked reactions.

"Onee-Chan that outfit..." Yuzu was the first to speak as she clutched her wooden spoon to her chest; Ichigo smiled as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"I'm going to play with Hime-Chan and Tatsuki." Ichigo stated and Yuzu smiled with tears in her brown eyes.

"You have fun then, Onee-Chan!" She called before she quickly ran into the kitchen; Ichigo laughed quietly as she picked up her guitar case and opened the front door.

"I'll be back later!" She called out before she closed the front door behind her.

Karin was still frozen in shock at the dining table, a pair of chopsticks between her lips as her mind tried to process what she just saw.

"Oh Masaki! My love that day has finally come! Ichii-Hime is finally singing again! She must have found-Oof!" Isshin grunted as Karin snapped out of her shock and kicked him the chest.

"Shut up, Ghost-face!"

* * *

"Berry-Chan! You here!" Orihime cried out happily as she opened the front door to Tatsuki's home; Ichigo could hear her friend in the basement.

Orihime was wearing similar clothes to Ichigo but the colours were different.

Her skirt was a baby pink colour and her leggings were light purple. The top she wore was light purple and it had a crown printed on it in blue gems; her shoes matching her skirt just like Ichigo's did.

To finish off her outfit, Orihime had tied her hair into 2 bunches on either side of her head; she also had a light shade of pink on her lips and eyes.

"Tatsuki's already going?" Ichigo asked as she walked inside, Orihime nodded before she noticed Byakuya standing behind Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-Kun?"

"Good evening, Inoue. I hope you don't mind me watching." Byakuya greeted, Orihime smiled wider as she let them both in.

"Not at all, Kuchiki-Kun! We need someone to listen to us anyway." Orihime stated simply as she led them down to the basement.

Byakuya could hear a strong sound coming from the door in front of them, it sounded similar to a 'Guitar' he had heard when he came to the human world; but it was a lot rougher in sound.

Ichigo smirked as she pushed open the door causing the music to become louder, Byakuya blinked in slight shock at what he saw.

The room was designed to be a studio, there was a microphone hanging from the wall and the room was split in half for the control room.

Byakuya could see Tatsuki playing in the recording area, even with the sound proof glass her music was very loud.

She held in her hands a smaller version of a guitar, it was a deep blue and had a white dragon printed on the front of it; it was also attached to a pair of speakers.

"Tatsuki-Chan! Berry-Chan is here!" Orihime cried out as she pressed a button on the control pad, Byakuya expected Tatsuki not to hear the girl but to his shock she looked up; even with the headphones on.

"Well come on then!" Tatsuki shouted back, Orihime and Ichigo laughed slightly; Tatsuki was wearing the same outfit as the other girls.

Her skirt was a deep blue, the same blue as her guitar, and her leggings were white. Her top was also white but with a blue dragon printed on it; her shoes were a deep blue.

Tatsuki's hair was a lot shorter than Orihime's and Ichigo's but it was still long enough to tame into a bunch on the left side of her head.

Orihime laughed before she quickly walked inside the recording section, Ichigo laughed slightly before she forced Byakuya to sit down on the chair next to them.

"We need you to stay here. If you're in the room with us you could cause static in the background." Ichigo explained and Byakuya simply nodded in understanding.

"We also need you to play the background music for us. So when we give you the signal, press this button here." Ichigo ordered as she grabbed Byakuya's hand and held it above the right button.

Byakuya nodded in understanding, Ichigo smiled before she picked up her guitar case and quickly open the door to the recording section.

"Oh! Don't touch anything else. If you don't know what you're doing and fiddle with the machines you could cause a lot of problems." Ichigo stated simply before she closed the door behind her and walked inside the studio.

Byakuya watched from behind the glass as Ichigo unzipped her case and pulled out a black and red guitar; it also had a white strawberry in the corner.

Orihime smiled as the 3 of them went into position, Orihime quickly getting behind a set of drums that Byakuya didn't notice before.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as she slipped on her headphones, Tatsuki and Orihime nodded; Ichigo smiled before nodding over to Byakuya.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly before pressing the play button.

At that moment Byakuya felt his breath freeze in his lungs as the 3 of them started to play perfectly.

Then Ichigo started to sing and Tatsuki backed her up.

**(Bleach Opening 10- ****Shōjo S**** - Full Version)**

(_Ichigo singing/__**Tatsuki singing/**__**All singing)**_

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_**chotto dake sugao miseta keredo**_

_zutto **IRA IRA IRA IRA** shite wa_

_atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte_

_**sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai**_

_**dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi **_

_**ate ni naranai wa **_

_**I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara**_

_anata __**ga inai to iya iya tte**__ ieru wagamama_

_**(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)**_

_**aijou? yuujou?**__ shiritai koto wa nandemo_

_**(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)**_

_**itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru**_

_**sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai**_

_chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?_

_**sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide**_

_**shinjirarenai wa kakkotsukenaide yo**_

Tatsuki and Ichigo paused to catch their breaths but their fingers still moved quickly against their instruments, Orihime behind them was grinning as she easily bashed against her drums; Byakuya was in astonishment.

It wasn't that he didn't believe Ichigo when she said she could sing, he just didn't expect her to be this good; Tatsuki was also a surprise.

Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts as the girls started singing again.

_nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide_

_atashi __**ga inai to dame dame tte**__ itte sunao ni_

_**(motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)**_

_**ai no zanzou**__ yumemiru shoujo esukeepu_

_**(tsukamattari nigekittari)**_

_**itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na...**_

_anata __**ga inai to iya iya tte**__ ieru wagamama_

_**(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)**_

_**aijou? yuujou?**__ shiritai koto wa nandemo_

_**(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)**_

_**itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru **_

_anata o matteiru_

_**hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya**_

_**ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya**_

Ichigo smiled as she played the final note breathing heavily, Tatsuki was in a similar condition and Orihime was rubbing her arms as she placed her drum sticks down.

"That was pretty good, guys." Ichigo stated as she grinned, Tatsuki smirked as she removed her guitar from her shoulder and started rubbing it slightly.

"That was. You were really good, Ichigo. Have you been practicing?" Tatsuki as suspiciously as she rubbed her sore shoulder, Ichigo smiled slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I haven't actually. You tell when you listen to the track, I go off note in both playing and singing." She stated as Orihime walked over to them.

"It feels great to hear you singing again, Berry-Chan! You were great!" Orihime cheered as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck; Ichigo laughed in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks, Hime-Chan." Ichigo stuttered as she blushed slightly, Tatsuki simply laughed.

"You're so modest, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's voice startled them; Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya had walked into the recording room with them.

"When you said you could sing I never expect you to be..." Byakuya trailed off as he tried to find the right words to describe her voice; Ichigo unconsciously bit her lip.

"...You sounded magnificent." Byakuya stated simply with a small smile, Ichigo eyes widened in shock before she grinned.

"Really? Thank you, Byakuya!" Ichigo cried out as she wrapped her arms around his taller body, Byakuya stiffened in shock and started blushing heavily; but he still nervously hugged her back.

'This is nice...' Ichigo thought to herself as she felt Byakuya hugging her back.

The two of them didn't notice Tatsuki and Orihime smirking at each other behind them.

* * *

After Byakuya and Ichigo stepped back from each other, both of them blushing heavily, the 4 of them left the room and moved upstairs.

"Are your parents back yet, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked as she walked into her friend's kitchen; Tatsuki shook her head.

"No. They phoned me yesterday..." Tatsuki trailed off as she looked down to the floor, Ichigo looked over the refrigerator door with narrowed brown eyes.

"Tatsuki what did they say?"

"They said they were extending their trip again. I just got so mad when Okaa-San said that, I told them that they should never come back home because they were not welcome; then I slammed the phone down." Tatsuki whispered before she shook her head and smirked.

"It's fine. I don't need them anyway."

Ichigo sighed as she closed the door as she remembered when Tatsuki's parents went away.

She was only 10 when they decided to do it, Tatsuki refused to go with them; stating that her friends were here and so was her reputation.

So she was sent to live with Ichigo, stating that they will come back just into for her 12 birthday.

But they never did; constantly they made promises to Tatsuki stating they would come back but then something happens and they would extend their trip.

They've been gone for 5 years now and Ichigo is shocked that they still keep in contact with their only child; they basically abandoned her so what's the point in keeping contact?

Ichigo herself thought they were being selfish, she could tell they wanted to abandon her but they also still wanted her; so they kept getting her hopes up that they would come home.

Finally it seems that Tatsuki has lost faith in her parents and instead of them abandoning her, she abandoned them.

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-Chan! You still have me and Berry-Chan!" Orihime cried out as she threw her arms around Tatsuki's shoulders; Ichigo smiled to herself.

Even though her parents weren't around, Tatsuki still had her family with her.

"Who wants a drink?"

* * *

Ichigo shivered slightly as she walked down the darkened streets of Karakura, she had volunteered to get some drinks for everyone.

After some protest from Byakuya and Orihime, Ichigo finally left Tatsuki's house to get drinks for them.

"Man I really should of practise more. My throat is aching..." Ichigo mumbled to herself as she rubbed her neck slightly.

She knew though deep down that she wouldn't of been able to practise even if she wished it, ever since her mother passed away Ichigo had felt deep down that she betraying her mother if she sung when she wasn't here.

Ichigo knew it silly really to think such thoughts but she couldn't stop them; she loved her mother and her mother loved her singing.

It felt wrong to do it when she wasn't there to enjoy it.

Ichigo sighed to herself as she dug out of her purse and placed some money into the vending machine; she quickly got some orange soda for herself, Orihime and Tatsuki and got a juice box for Byakuya.

She couldn't help but giggled quietly as she thought of Byakuya's face when she gave it to him; Ichigo couldn't understand why it so hard for him to open.

Ichigo was so lost in thought that she didn't notice something appearing behind her, it was only as she felt something pierce her in the back of her neck that she realised.

The 3 cans fell to the ground with soft clang before the juice box exploded as it hit the ground; Ichigo's unconscious form soon fell also as she slowly started to glow light blue.

Behind her the Kamo Tamashii laughed as he slowly absorbed her Spiritual Energy.

* * *

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his watch, Ichigo had been gone for 30 minutes; the machine was only a couple of streets away.

"Where is she? It's been half an hour." Tatsuki muttered as Orihime bit her lip next to her in worry.

"W-what if something happened to her? S-Should we go and look for her?" Orihime stuttered as tears filled her grey eyes, Tatsuki quickly pulled her friend into a hug.

"Don't cry Orihime. I'm sure Ichigo is fine, she's just running a bit late." Tatsuki stated simply as she tried to sooth her friends worries.

Byakuya stayed silent, his heart was beating erratically and his body was high on adrenaline; as if his body was preparing for battle.

Something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly Byakuya felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy start to diminish and at the same time his pager beeped, Byakuya cursed as he quickly slipped his shoes on and ran out of the house.

"Hey wait! Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki-Kun!"

Byakuya easily ignored the girls worried calls as he ran down the street as fast as his gigai would let him; he was such an idiot!

How could he let his guard down so easily, especially after the warning Kisuke gave to him about a Kamo Tamashii in the area.

Byakuya was broken out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar person lying on her side.

"Ichigo!"

Byakuya quickly ran over to her and slowly lifted her limp form off the pavement, her breathing was laboured and her cheeks were flushed as if she had a fever.

But what Byakuya noticed, even in his powerless state, was how low her Spiritual Energy was.

"Ichigo! Can you hear me?" Byakuya asked she patted Ichigo's clammy cheek to try and awaken her, sure enough Ichigo groaned as she opened eyes; slowly revealing glazed over brown eyes.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo whispered as she became more aware, she felt Byakuya's arms around her and she could see him hovering over her form; relief being seen clearly in his grey eyes.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo opened her mouth to answer but suddenly she froze.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked in concern as Ichigo continued to stare at him in horror.

No.

She wasn't staring at him; she was staring over his shoulder.

Byakuya swallowed slightly before he looked behind him, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

Standing behind him was a small Hollow; it resembled a lion in form and size; its mask had 2 orange strips going over its eyes.

It's main around its head was bright blue and its body was the same colour orange as its markings.

'_The one thing we found strange about them was that they all took forms of felines. We also found out that the smaller in size they were, the stronger they were.'_

Byakuya remembered Kisuke stated that morning; warning him not to underestimate them because of their small size.

The Kamo Tamashii gave a loud roar and Byakuya's eyes widened as its main lengthen into spears; it gave another roar before firing straight at the frozen pair.

"Byakuya! Don't let them touch you!" Ichigo cried out and Byakuya cursed as dived to the side as quickly as he could.

He cringed as he realised he wasn't fast enough, one of the spears was lodged firmly into his arm; the Kamo gave another roar but this time of victory before it started to glow white.

Byakuya grit his teeth as he felt what was left of his Spiritual Energy being absorbed, his form glowed a bright white as he slowly weakened.

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she pushed her weakened body up on her arms, both her and Byakuya and lost their grips on each other when he crashed into the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Byakuya glowing white and the Kamo Tamashii was glowing the same colour white; both of them connect by the spear in Byakuya's arm.

"No! Byakuya!" Ichigo cried out as she tried to force her weakened body up to her feet, she let out a cry as she fell straight back down to the ground.

'No! I have to get up! I will not let someone else die because of me!' Ichigo thought to herself as she tried to force her body up once again.

The Kamo Tamashii gave another shout before it released Byakuya from its hold; Byakuya landed on his side without a noise as he fell unconscious.

No! She didn't want this!

Why did she get these powers? Not only because she had to repay a debt to Byakuya for saving her that night.

It was because she hated being powerless to protect those around her!

Now she finally has a chance to protect them and looked where it got her!

'I'm pathetic!' Ichigo thought to herself as the Kamo Tamashii slowly started walking towards her immobile form.

'Someone! Please help me!'

"**It took you long enough, Queen**." A familiar voice cackled as the word froze around her and slowly the colour of the world drained away.

Leaving the colour of blood surrounding her.

"You..."

* * *

Kisuke Urahara paused as he held his tea cup close to his lips.

He could feel the fluctuating Spiritual Energy of both Ichigo's and Byakuya's across town.

He stiffened as he felt Ichigo's drop to an incredibly low level and Byakuya's followed not far after.

Kisuke sighed as he placed his cup down on the low table and slipped his hands into his green haori sleeves.

He had warned Byakuya not to let his guard down; with Ichigo's Spiritual Energy as strong as it is, Kisuke isn't surprised that the Kamo Tamashii came straight after her.

'It's starting...' Kisuke thought to himself as he waited for Ichigo's Spiritual Energy to rise.

It did rise but it changed in a way that had Kisuke paling and shooting to his feet.

Ichigo's Spiritual Energy had suddenly become more similar to a Hollow.

* * *

"You..." Ichigo whispered as she stared at the person who had appeared in front of her.

Standing a few feet away from Ichigo immobile form was a bleach copy of herself.

She had long curly, silver coloured hair and pale white skin. She wore a white version of the Shinigami's Shihakusho and had the same huge Zanpakuto on her back.

The only difference was that the handle was pure white and the blade was black, the hand guards had crescent moons pierced into the metal.

But what caused Ichigo to be on her guard around her white copy was the golden eyes surrounded by black; they reminded her too much of Hollow eyes.

"**You should have expected me to come, Queen. You call for help; your horse comes to give you a hand.**" She stated with a huge grin as she bowed mockingly.

Ichigo shivered slightly at hearing her own voice but still sounding so much like a Hollows; it's always put her on edge.

Ever since her mother died, Ichigo could remember having the white copy of herself to fall backwards on when things got to hard; the one to tell her to get back to living.

But as she got older Kame (**AN: Pronounced Ka-m-ee**), the name Ichigo gave to her white copy, started pushing her to do the wrong things; punching some poor kid, not helping out an old lady, taking sweets from the store.

Ichigo realised rather quickly that Kame didn't care for her; she only cared for Ichigo's body so she could take over it.

Slowly after the age of 11, Ichigo stated distancing herself from Kame; ignoring her calls to come and play, her mental pushes and whines for her 'Queen' to stop ignoring her.

Kame eventually got the message but in the opposite effect, she became worse in her taunts and cruelty; once invading her dreams to try and get Ichigo to kill her family.

But as Ichigo slowly turned into a teenager, Kame's watery voice slowly became quieter and quieter; until on her 15 birthday she disappeared all together.

That was until Ichigo gained her Shinigami powers; that night Kame returned with vengeance and incredible strength.

She's been slowly taking over Ichigo's body and Ichigo has been slowly weakening from the attacks for control.

"Kame..." Ichigo muttered as she slowly pushed herself up to her knees, Kame grinned as she looked over her shoulder; seeing Byakuya unconscious on the floor.

"**Oh? The little Shinigami don't look so good, Queen. What have you been getting up too?**" Kame asked as she looked back over to Ichigo.

"Like you care, Kame! All you care about is making sure my body is in one piece! I didn't call for you!" Ichigo shouted as she shakily forced herself to her feet; her legs trembled as she forced them to stay standing.

"**Ouch. That hurt, Queen and you shouldn't lie to yourself. Causes problems to the mind, oh wait! You've already lost your mind if I'm here.**" Kame cackled as Ichigo clenched her fists tightly; Kame sighed as she become serious but her smirk stayed on her black coloured lips.

"**You should know by now, Queen. That when you call for help, I'm the one who answers. You in a bit of trouble here aren't you. Let me help you.**" Kame cooed and Ichigo shivered as she felt her mind being invaded.

This is why she pushed Kame away, she constantly influenced Ichigo's feelings and actions; it was a horrible feeling and Ichigo hated it every time Kame did it.

"Stop it! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Ichigo cried out as she covered her ears with her hands; trying to block the whispers that were becoming louder.

"**What are you saying, Queen? Remember I am you; everything I do is what you would do. The people I hurt are the people you want to hurt.**" Kame stated simply as she grinned once again; Ichigo shook her head and glared at her other half.

"Shut up! I will never consider myself like you! You're completely different to me!"

"**Of course I am! I'm your opposite! You're black, I'm white. You're small and I'm big. You're weak and I'm strong.**" Kame recited as if she had said it once before.

It was true what she said though, Kame was bigger and stronger than her.

While Ichigo herself was 159cm in height and 42kg in weight, Kame was 162cm and 44kg; she is also a lot stronger than Ichigo herself.

"No! I won't let you take over my body, Kame! Knowing you I'll never get it back!" Ichigo cried out and Kame smirked as she held out her pale hand.

"**But what about your friend? He's going to die Queen if you don't do something. Do you want him to die, especially after he came for you?**" Kame asked as she smirked; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before she looked to the side.

She only had to push Ichigo just a bit more, and then she can finally overrule her.

"**I can save him, Queen. If you give me full control of your power and body.**" Kame stated simply and Ichigo looked back her.

The Shinigami teenager bit her lip as she held out her hand slowly getting closer to sealing the deal with Kame.

Kame's grin became wider and wider as Ichigo's warm hand came closer to her cold one; her eyes shinned with glee as she went to grab hold of her opposite's hand.

"_That is enough_!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she heard the familiar voice and Kame gave a shriek of denial as she jumped away from Ichigo.

"**No! I was so close as well! Damn you, Ossan! Why do you keep interfering?**" Kame screeched in rage as she held her hand to her chest; Ichigo looked down at the protected hand to realise that its pale colour had become tanned.

"_It is not your time yet, Kame. Know this as long as I am here, you will not get control of her powers. Now go back to where you belong._" The old man stated as he appeared behind Ichigo's frozen form; Ichigo shivered slightly when he placed a collapsed hand on her shoulder.

"**Damn it! Mark my words I will be back and when that happens, your powers and your body will become mine! I will completely devour you, **_**Ichigo**_!" Kame cackled before she vanished with a bright flash.

Ichigo watched as the colour of blood faded away around her, leaving the world colourless; Ichigo swallowed before she looked behind.

"O-Ossan..." Ichigo stuttered, he looked down at her through his shaded sunglasses.

"_You are aware this isn't the first time I've done this._" He stated simply, Ichigo was silently for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened.

"Y-You were the one who-" Ichigo gasped in shock, the Old Man nodded as he stepped back slightly; Ichigo turned around to face the strange man fully.

"_Yes, Little Berry. I was the one who stopped her from tempting you all those years ago. When you accepted Kame, I was pushed back; both of us can't be in a human girl. I was locked away and Kame was allowed free._

_But then you started distaining yourself from her and it weakened the barriers around my cage; I slowly sealed Kame away where she remained until that day you borrowed Byakuya Kuchiki's powers._" He finished with a small sigh; Ichigo gasped as she remembered.

"Byakuya! Ossan, can you help me? I need to save, Byakuya! I need to pay him back for saving my life that night!" Ichigo asked; determination shinning clearly in her chocolate brown eyes.

"_I can only help you if you can hear my name, are you willing to destroy the last seal your wounded young mind had placed on me_?." He asked; Ichigo was silent for a few minutes before she nodded causing the old man to smile.

"_Listen well because I will only say it once. My name is..._"

* * *

Byakuya groaned as he forced his stiff Gigai up onto his knees, the Kamo Tamashii gave another loud yell as Byakuya slowly came back into awareness.

Then he felt it.

Ichigo's Spiritual Energy was skyrocketing!

Byakuya looked up in shock to see Ichigo standing in her Shinigami form, her body lying on the ground behind her.

He also noticed that her Zanpakuto was glowing silvery blue, the sheath, blade and the handle were all glowing the same colour.

" Kirakara Kyuuten..." Ichigo whispered and Byakuya watched in astonishment as her Zanpakuto changed.

It was still over-sized in shape but no longer was it Byakuya's Zanpakuto. The handle was black and the blade itself was white; it had a circular hand guard that is white on one side and black on the other and finally 2 crescent moons were pierced through the guard.

'No! That's impossible! She couldn't have unlocked her own Shinigami powers!' Byakuya thought himself in shock as Ichigo clenched her Zanpakuto between her 2 hands; holding it above her head.

"...Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as she swung her blade down; Byakuya only caught sight of a black and white clever before everything faded around him.

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she knelt down on the floor, her new Zanpakuto lying down next to her.

She hadn't expected all the energy the Kamo Tamashii took, to suddenly come blasting back inside her body; she could tell Byakuya had the similar effect but in his powerless state he fell unconscious.

"Zangetsu...'Cutting Moon'..." Ichigo whispered to herself as she rolled onto her back and picked up her sealed blade in her hands; holding it above her with the moon shining on it.

"It seems fitting somehow..." Ichigo sleepily whispered as she felt exhaustion suddenly come over her body; before she finally fell asleep she could have sworn she heard Zangetsu chuckle.

* * *

Inside the deep caves of the Hollow Realm, Heuco Mundo, a monster gave an irritated growl.

"**You mean not only did that '****Kamo Tamashii'**** of yours fail but it actually made her stronger?**" The monster hissed as his fury body shook in repressed anger.

"**I-I-I'm sorry, my league! Please give me another chance! I'm begging you**." The stuttering voice cried out as they revealed themselves to be a spider shaped hollow.

"**Another chance? So you can fail again just like you did with Acid Wire and Screecher?**" The echoing voice bellowed out and the spider Hollow collapsed onto the ground with a yelp.

"**No! You messed up too much, Spiny! You will no longer get in my way! Get out of my sight before I kill you without hesitation.**" The larger Hollow howled and Spiny didn't need to be told twice.

The Hollow sighed as it crouched back down to the ground, the light shone through the gate revealing his dark brown fur and red bony legs and arms.

'**Useless. Every single one of them. I gave them a simple task, to kill one measly human and they can't even do it right! No they just make her stronger.**" The Hollow growled to himself from his thoughts.

"**Fine then. It seems that if you can't get anything done, then you do yourself. I will bring back the body of Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki for the future King of Heuco Mundo and the Soul Society.**" The Hollow's insane laugh rang all through the Heuco Mundo sands causing the weaker Hollows to shiver in fear.

Everything was beginning to fall into place.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_Sometimes my actors just can't stop themselves_

Kame- "**Of course I am! I'm your opposite! You're black, I'm white. You're small and I'm big. You're weak and I'm strong.**"

Ichigo- "Isn't that a litt-"

Kame-"**MY BREASTS ARE ALSO BIGGER THAN YOURS!"**

Ichigo- O_O

Comet- "That wasn't part of the script, damn it!"

* * *

**Glossary**

**-Kamo Tamashii** (精神の吸盤, _Soul Sucker_)** -**_ When a Hollow cannot evolve no more, they have the option to break their masks to try and gain Shinigami powers. If they succeed then they become more powerful but if they fail they are stuck in that level for ever._

_Kamo Tamashiis are results of malfunctions in this progress, they are Hollows who have successfully broken their masks but weren't strong enough to hold the Shinigami powers; so now they are stuck in the middle. _

_They cannot speak even though they are incredible powerful. They all take forms of different felines as such they stay in packs and never stray too far from one another._

_But because of malfunction they are unable to continue to consume souls; they now can only consume Spiritual Energy to survive._

**-Kame **(カメ, tortoise-symbol of long life) - _Kame is basically a split personality Ichigo created to deal with her mother's death at the age of 9; for a few years Kame was there to support her but then she changed. __Her rights and wrongs changed and she constantly kept pushing Ichigo to do the wrong things; in the end Ichigo and Zangetsu locked Kame away. __Because of that Kame now holds a great hate for Ichigo and her greatest desire is to devour Ichigo's soul and have her power._

_Her name is pronounced similar to Kami or God but its spelt different in Kanji._

_-_-**Kirakara Kyuuten** (Slice through the Heavens - 天による切れ) - _The release commands for Ichigo's Zanpakuto. When Ichigo shouts out Kirakara Kyuuten it allows her to take Shikai form._

_The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". _

_He has no cross guard and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is taller than Ichigo herself is and has a black blade with a silver edge. __The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought. When in combat, the cloth wraps around Ichigo's waist.__The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. __The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds but this is also done rarely. _

_Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks._

**-Zangetsu **(斬月, Cutting Moon)

_Ichigo's Zanpakuto is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. _

_The blade itself is pure white when in its sealed form, It has a circular hand guard that is white on one side and black on the other; underneath that there are 2 crescent moon shaped that are back to back._

_The handle is pitch black with long white tassels hanging of the end._

**-****-Hueco Mundo**-(虚圏-_ Hollow Sphere_, ウェコムンド- _"Hollow World")_

_This is the world of the Hollows, where the retreat after just being created or they just stay in Heuco Mundo to become stronger._

**Shojo S – SCANDAL-**BLEACH Opening 10

Isn't what you're saying different from before?  
Even though I showed you just a little bit of my true self  
It's always bothered me so much  
That you treat me like an object  
Isn't what you're saying different from before?

Days of running and hiding,  
Making it someone else's fault  
I can't count on you  
I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now

I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me  
(The way I'll never leave, the way I won't let you leave)  
I want to know everything about what love and friendship are  
(It's too vague; I just don't get it)  
I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart

Recently, haven't you been a bit caught up in yourself?  
Why don't you try being the one to get hurt a bit?

Don't deceive me  
With kind words like that  
I can't believe them  
Don't try to look cool

No matter how many years it takes, don't give up

Just tell me honestly that you hate it when I'm not with you  
(Act more like you want me; don't pretend to be tough)  
An afterimage of love, dreams are a girl's escape  
(Always getting caught and getting away)  
Someday you'll break the key to my heart…

I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me  
(The way I'll never leave, the way I won't let you leave)  
I want to know everything about what love and friendship are  
(It's too vague; I just don't get it)  
I'm waiting for you to someday accept my true heart

I don't need anything else

I also want to believe in tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5: Battle to Clear the Sky!

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Author's Note:**

Warning! This chapter will not only be slightly different from my original Chapter 5, it will also be different from the original series in some parts.

This will be a lot longer than my first version and it will also me a lot more emotional for Ichigo, Karin and Byakuya.

Yes Karin does play a heavy part in this chapter but she won't show her SPOILER again until around Season 3.

Yes I did just sensor myself XD

Also you may start to notice that the Kurosaki's twin's ages are different to the actual plot.

In the original series Karin and Yuzu had just turned 11, meaning with Ichigo being born in 1993 (In my mind) they would have been born in 1997.

In my version the twins are born based on the age difference between me and my younger brother.

Obviously this story is set in the year 2008, meaning the twins are 8 years; putting a 7 year difference between Ichigo and her sister ^_^

Right as you can probably tell this chapter will be longer than normal but I must say I put all my heart and soul into writing this-

Ankio: **She did. It was a blizzard in our Inner World for days after**

Would you get lost? ¬_¬

Sorry about that! As I was saying I worked really hard to get this chapter emotional but also humorous.

Also I finally sorted out my Season's of GS and how long this will be going on.

GS will go on for 10 Seasons with 4 Movies; that's right if you are reading the recent Chapter's of BLEACH then you will know that it's getting pretty close to a conclusion there.

I'm only on Season 2 at the moment but no matter what will happen in the original series I will end GS at Season 10; no matter what happens.

Anyway these are the 10 Seasons of GS:

**GS-S1**: The Invasion of Soul Society (Being Re-Written)

**GS-S2:**The Bount's Revenge (In Progress)

**GS-S3:**The Arrancar's Attack

**GS-S4:**The Revenge of the Omizu

**GS-S5:**The Invasion of Heuco Mundo

**GS-S6:**The Zanpakuto's Rebellion

**GS-S7:**The Rescue of Orihime Inoue

**GS-S8:**The Battle above Fake Karakura

**GS-S9:**The Last Clash of Fake Karakura

**GS-S10:**The Finale Hours of Sosuke Aizen

I promise you guys I will complete the whole 10 Seasons! I will not stop half way; even if I get sick of the series I will finish it for you guys!

There are also the 4 Movies I'm planning on doing, yes 4! I am planning on doing the 4th Hell Movie; because it looks really cool and I can't resist XD

Anyway here is the list of Movies:

**GS-Movie 1:** Memories of the Dragon (Complete)

**GS-Movie 2:** Crystallization of Brothers (In Progress)

**GS-Movie 3:** Fade to White

**GS-Movie 4: **Through the Gates of Hell

Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^

* * *

Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1

**Chapter 5: Battle to Clear the Sky!**

* * *

"When was it?"

"_Kaa-Chan! NO!"_

"When did I stop speaking?"

'_Kaa-Chan loved my voice. If she's gone then there's no point in me sharing it with the world.'_

"When did I stop singing?"

'_She loved me singing most of all. She always came and watched me when I preformed. It feels like I'm betraying her to sing without her there.'_

"When was it that I became the new centre of my family?"

'_I will take care of Yuzu and Karin. I will help Tou-Chan get back on his feet! I will not let this family fall apart!'_

"When...when did the moon become covered by clouds of despair and guilt?

'_I hate the rain but I hate the dark more...'_

"I miss you...Kaa-San..." Ichigo mumbled in her sleep as she groaned and rolled over and settled down into a deep sleep.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki narrowed his grey eyes as he thought back to what happened yesterday night.

_"Kirakara Kyuuten...Zangetsu!"_

'There is no mistaking it. Ichigo released her Shikai last night; But why?' Byakuya thought to himself as he lay inside Ichigo's considerably sized closet.

'If a Shinigami has someone else's powers, even if the situation is unlikely, they can't call up their own power's while they have them. In other words they have to wait till the original owner gains their powers back before accessing their own. So how did Ichigo manage to get her own Shinigami powers while still having mine?' Byakuya thought to himself with a sigh as he brought his hand up to massage his forehead.

'That's another thing. The moment Ichigo released her own powers I could feel my own returning slightly; 2 more weeks in this gigai and my powers will be fully returned.' Byakuya continued as he brought his hand in front of his eyes and clenched it into a fist before bringing it down to cover his eyes.

'The question is will I have enough time to recover before _they_ come after me?

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Ichigo gave a yell as she easily sliced through the Hollows mask; she landed lightly on her feet and held her new Zanpakuto in front of her eyes.

Now that she had called for her partner's name, Zangetsu she found it fitting for herself, her Zanpakuto was a lot easier to use.

The one she used for the past week had been hard to control, heavy to lift and also kept making her off balance; it had taken her a couple of days to get use to the thing.

But Zangetsu's sealed form was incredibly light in her hands, despite the size, very easy to swing and fight with but most of her it made her perfectly balanced.

'_It's because you were welding Byakuya's Zanpakuto. We Zanpakuto are part of our Shinigami's soul so when welded by a different Shinigami we make them off balanced. I am part of you so I am made to fight by your side._' Zangetsu whispered in her mind and Ichigo found herself nodding in agreement to his statement.

It did make a lot of sense.

"You're getting faster, Ichigo." Byakuya stated as she walked over to him, bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts; he stood at the edge of the park with her body sitting against his legs.

"I guess I'm just getting used to this." Ichigo stated simply as she sheathed her Zanpakuto on her back before quickly running over to her body.

"You should use that Gikogon I gave you yesterday Ichigo. It wouldn't cause so much trouble around us." Byakuya stated as he stepped back as Ichigo grabbed her body's shoulders and slowly joined her soul back to it.

"I would but you hit me with that damn glove before I can even work out what's happening." Ichigo grumbled back, Byakuya blushed in embarrassment and looked to the side.

"Well then you should be faster." Byakuya responded as his blush disappeared and he looked over at her with a smirk, Ichigo glared at him as she stood to her feet and dusted off her grey skirt.

"Oh shut up, Byakuya. Come on we're going to be late." Ichigo stated simply as she picked up her bag from the floor and slipped one of the straps over her shoulder; Byakuya nodded as he moved his own messenger back over his shoulder and held it there.

"You seem tense though Ichigo is something bothering you?" Byakuya asked after a couple of minutes of silence; Ichigo sighed slightly.

Even though Byakuya was speaking in his normal cold voice, Ichigo could hear concern underneath him; she could also read his eyes very well.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh right. No there's nothing bothering, I'm just a little tired." Ichigo lied easily and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"I am as well. It's not surprising, we're lucky to just be tired from having our Spiritual Energy drained. We could have a lot worse symptoms than just exhaustion." Byakuya stated simply as the 2 of them crossed the road; teenagers in the same school uniform running past them didn't even glance at them.

Ichigo simply hummed and nodded in agreement as she looked at the date on her watch.

15th June was printed clearly for her to see.

'It's almost that day...' Ichigo thought to herself as her brown eyes dimmed slightly with sadness, she didn't notice Byakuya looked over at her in worry as the two of them walked into school.

* * *

"Kurosaki!" Miss Ochi cried out bring Ichigo out of her thoughts, she blinked in confusion as she looked up towards her steaming teacher.

"Sensei?"

"Now that you are back with us, Kurosaki. How about repeating what I just said?" Miss Ochi asked with an evil smirk; Ichigo eyes widened in shock.

"Uh...well...um..."

"That's what I thought." Miss Ochi stated in triumph as a blush covered Ichigo's cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Stay after class, Kurosaki." She stated simply before turning back to teaching the class; Ichigo sighed as buried her face into her hands.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the girl sitting next to him, something was wrong with her but he couldn't work it out; could see be suffering from the Spiritual Exhaustion worse than he thought?

He was broke out of his own thoughts as a folded piece of paper landed on his desk; he looked up to see Tatsuki and Orihime looking at him; so they were the ones who sent it.

Quickly he opened the note and set it down on his notes, placing his pen at the edge of the paper to give the impression he was still concentrating.

_Meet us on the roof at lunch._

_Ichigo won't be eating with us today._

_We'll tell you why she's acting strange._

_Tatsuki_ _Airsawa & Orihime Inoue_

Byakuya kept his expression blank as he looked up at the two girls and nodded before scrunching the note up in his hand and destroying it with a small Hadō spell.

Ichigo didn't even notice the exchange but she flinched slightly when she felt Byakuya use the Hadō spell, shooting him a warning look, which he ignored, Ichigo went back to writing down her notes.

* * *

Byakuya winced slightly as the light shone brightly into his eyes; he walked slowly onto the roof and made his way over to where the 2 girls were sitting.

"Kuchiki-Kun." Orihime called out as she waved, Byakuya held his hand up in greeting as he sat down in front of the 2 girls.

"Thank you for inviting me." Byakuya stated simply as he opened his lunch, he held back a twitch of irritation as he saw the familiar shape of a juice box staring right back at him.

He could already imagine Ichigo's grinning face when she made it.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki? Don't you like juice boxes?" Tatsuki asked and Byakuya realised that he was glaring at the small box.

"Oh it's not that. It's just..." Byakuya trailed off before he sighed in frustration and looked down at his lap; the 3 pieces of hair on his right side moving to cover his eyes.

"...I can't open them..." Byakuya finally mumbled after a few seconds of silence; he closed his eyes as he expected laughing but all her heard was Tatsuki snorting.

"That's a bit strange." She stated simply and Byakuya blushed in embarrassment as he fiddled with the end of his hair plat.

"That's rude, Tatsuki-Chan! Besides you don't know how to open store brought Ogini and you're afraid of heights." Orihime stated with a pout, Tatsuki looked at her friend in shock as she blushed.

"Orihime! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"But it's just Kuchiki-Kun. He's not going to tell anyone." Orihime whined in confusion and Tatsuki glared lightly at her friend.

"Well what about you, Orihime? You can't open a can of soda without it exploding everywhere." Tatsuki huffed hoping to pay her friend back.

She should have known better as all Orihime did was smile cheerfully without being at all embarrassed.

"That's right, I don't know why though. I'm also afraid of the dark." Orihime stated simply as she looked at Byakuya serious; who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Did you know, Kuchiki-Kun that if you fall asleep without a light on the little green men will come and eat you?" Orihime cried out and Byakuya couldn't help himself anymore and laughed.

Behind her Tatsuki sighed as in expatriation as she ran a hand through her spiky black hair.

Finally after a few minutes Byakuya had calmed down, after apologizing with a blush covering his cheeks for losing control like that to which Tatsuki promptly replied that no one should be an emotionless rock, he decided to ask them exactly why he was here.

"Y-You two are close to Ichigo, right?" Byakuya asked in hesitation, Orihime nodded not noticing Byakuya was already on first name basis with Ichigo.

Tatsuki on the other hand did and her light brown eyes narrowed slightly but didn't question Byakuya about it.

She'll ask Ichigo about it later instead.

"Do you know why she's acting strange today? She's been awfully quiet." Byakuya stated simply before he bit into his sandwich; Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Kuchiki-Kun, do you like Berry-Chan?" Orihime asked and Byakuya chocked as he tried to swallow his food; he coughed and tried to clear his throat before answering.

"What?" Byakuya simply asked in shock, Orihime tilted her head to the side in confusion; wondering why Byakuya had such a violent reaction to her question.

"You're so naive, Orihime. She was asking whether you think of Ichigo as a friend." Tatsuki confirmed and Byakuya's eyes widened in realisation; Orihime looked even more lost as she whined at Tatsuki that she had just asked that.

"Yes. Ichigo is very close to me; even though we only met 2 weeks ago I find it easy to talk to her." Byakuya stated simply; keeping the true reason why him and Ichigo were close.

You would be close to someone too if you had to share a Soul Ribbon for a week.

"Good. We can't tell you the exact reason why Ichigo is like this, it's her story to tell not ours, but we can give you a small warning." Tatsuki stated simply and Byakuya nodded in understanding.

He wasn't about to pry in someone else's life, especially when it was obviously very painful to Ichigo.

"Ichigo is like this every year from the 15th June till the 18th but after the years you look out for some things. Tomorrow Ichigo won't speak at all; she'll communicate with sign language." Tatsuki continued, Byakuya blinked in slight shock at that but nodded for her to continue.

"The 17th Ichigo won't be in class at all. Her whole family goes out for the day, once again for a reason that is Ichigo's job to explain. On the 18th it depends how the 17th went, if it went well then Ichigo will be back to her normal self just a bit more quieter; but if it didn't go well then Ichigo might even miss school again." Tatsuki finished with a sigh; Byakuya looked down at his lunch deep in thought.

After getting to know Ichigo these past week, Byakuya has come to realise that she was a happy and talkative teenager; but not on the level of her friend Orihime.

But now to hear that for a whole week, Ichigo becomes mute and uses sign language sent Byakuya reeling; he never realised how much he didn't know about Ichigo till Tatsuki confessed.

Did this has something to do with the fact Ichigo's mother had been missing from the family?

Byakuya had worked out on his own that Ichigo's mother was no longer part of this world, at first he assumed that she had just left the family but then he had watched how Isshin praised the poster of her on the wall.

The only conclusion that Byakuya could come up with was the fact that she had passed away.

Every child is close to their mother's, its natural human instinct, but to become mute Ichigo must have been very close to her mother.

Or it could have been, which Byakuya hoped wasn't true, that Ichigo might have become mute because she saw her mother die in front of her in an accident instead of natural causes.

Byakuya sighed as he said goodbye to the 2 girls and slowly started walking back to class, hopefully he'll be able to catch Ichigo before class.

Even though it was obviously a painful subject, Byakuya needed to find this out; he had a horrible feeling that Ichigo's mother's death was more to do with monsters called Hollows.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Just as Tatsuki stated, Ichigo didn't speak a word the next day; only resorting to sign language if needed be.

Byakuya was shocked to see that everyone who knew Ichigo were used to this and knew the basics of sign language; even Miss Ochi went along with and treated Ichigo normally.

Byakuya watched Ichigo in worry as she easily communicated with her fingers to her friends, she was actually just like she normally would; expect she was mute.

Byakuya sighed to himself as he looked down at his book in front of him; he needed to talk to Ichigo about this but he'll have to tread carefully.

It's obviously something very serious and painful for Ichigo; Byakuya didn't want her to hurt more than she already is.

* * *

Orihime watched sadly as Byakuya looked back at his desk; Ichigo communicated easily with Tatsuki who understood sign language from knowing Ichigo longer.

It was harder for Orihime, she had only known Ichigo since Middle School and Tatsuki's had known Ichigo since preschool.

It was harder for her to understand her childhood friend.

Orihime smiled forcibly as Tatsuki translated what Ichigo signed to her; Orihime herself didn't know why Ichigo stopped talking on this day.

She had never had the heart to ask Ichigo herself and Ichigo had never told her.

To see Tatsuki knowing exactly why Ichigo was like this made a horrible emotion build up in Orihime; Lucky she had long ago admitted it to herself even if she hated it.

Orihime was jealous of Tatsuki's closeness to Ichigo.

"Orihime?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Tatsuki's worried voice; Orihime blinked to see both Tatsuki and Ichigo looking at her in concern.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I guess my mind went flying with the dragons and blue men again." Orihime stated with a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

'_I thought they were red_?' Ichigo signed and Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Orihime in exasperation.

"I thought they were green but it's Orihime we're talking about." She stated simply and Ichigo smirked as she nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Don't be mean guys!" Orihime whined as Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at her with the same grin; mischief shining in their eyes.

Orihime allowed herself to relax and shove her awful jealousy into a far corner of her mind; she would trust Ichigo's judgment on not telling her.

She'll wait until Ichigo is ready to tell her herself what's wrong; that enough for Orihime.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

"Let's have the family meeting to go over our plans for tomorrow!" Isshin shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table; the 3 girls sweet dropped at the father's enthusiastic behaviour.

"Yuzu! What's on the menu for the picnic tomorrow?" Isshin shouted as he pointed at the youngest girl.

"We've got a European style meal tomorrow, Tou-Chan. We have cakes, doughnuts and sandwiches." Yuzu stated simply; Ichigo tapped the table to get her little sister's attention.

'_Will you make Chocolate Chip Brownies_?' Ichigo signed and Yuzu grinned back at her sister as she easily understood her.

"I'll make a batch just for you, Onee-Chan; with strawberries as well." Yuzu stated simply as well as signing it; Ichigo had been teaching her sign language and she would use it as often as she could.

Ichigo grinned back at her in a silently thanks; anything with chocolate was her favourite but if strawberries were added she would do anything for them.

"Excellent! Ichii you'll help Yuzu with getting the basket ready! Karin you and me we'll be caring the luggage!" Isshin finished with thumbs up and a grin.

Karin just looked at her father in a bored fashion before going back to her games conceal; Yuzu and Ichigo didn't question it.

Isshin would end up caring it all anyway.

* * *

"That looked like fun down there." Byakuya stated simply as Ichigo came back in after her shower; she wore a simply pair of loose bottoms and a blue shirt.

'_What do you mean_?' Ichigo signed before going back to drying her hair, she had already worked out at school that Byakuya could understand sign language incredibly well.

"I mean down there with your family. Is that why you're skipping school tomorrow, to go on a picnic?" Byakuya asked as sat on the floor with his back leaned against Ichigo's closed closet; he once again wore a pair of Isshin's PJ's. These ones were bright green with bright pink elephants all over them.

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder how many strange PJ's like this, Isshin actually had.

* * *

**Across the Hall**

* * *

Isshin narrowed his dark blue eyes as he held one of his closets open; he had 3 different ones.

One for his clothes, one for his later wife's clothes and finally one for all his PJ's that he's collected over the years, Isshin flicked his fingers through the different coloured cloths before crossing his arms over his chest.

"15, 13, 45 and 193 are missing. Where are these disappearing too?" Isshin grumbled to himself; he didn't like the fact his collection was disappearing.

Could it actually be his daughters?

Isshin shook his head with a sigh as he grabbed a bright red pair with neon blue panthers on them from the hanger.

He'll think about it in the morning.

(**AN's: **Just to be clear! Isshin has other 200 different pairs of childish PJ's and each one is numbered. Just thought I'd clarify that ^_^)

* * *

**Back to Ichigo's Room**

* * *

Ichigo simply shrugged as she slowly ran a hand through her damp hair; Byakuya blinked in slight shock as he realised her hair went all the way down to her lower back.

It looks a lot shorter when she puts it up.

It was silent for a few minutes before Ichigo put down her hair brush and sat down on her bed.

'_There's something I want to ask you_.' Ichigo finally signed as before she turned around and pulled her curtains closed.

"What is it?" Byakuya simply as he opened the Closet door and easily pulled himself into the space.

'_Is it possible for me to get a day off tomorrow_?' Ichigo finally signed as she crossed her legs in front of her and leaned back against her head board; she didn't look at the Shinigami but was looking down at her bed sheets.

"E-Excuse me? Did you just ask for a day off?" Byakuya asked in astonishment, Ichigo stayed stubbornly silently and kept her hands locked together.

"You've been acting strange all day, Ichigo! Not speaking and now this! What is-?"

"It's the anniversary." Ichigo suddenly spoke, her voice was slightly hoarse from not using it all day but Byakuya could still hear her clearly.

"It's the anniversary of my Okaa-San's death." Ichigo spoke without any emotion as she kept her eyes firmly on the sheets; but she shook her head.

"No that's not true. She didn't die..." Ichigo trailed off as she raised her head and her cold brown eyes locked with Byakuya's shocked grey ones.

"...It's was the day she was murdered."

* * *

Byakuya clenched his eyes tightly shut as he remembered the agony in Ichigo's voice when she confessed to him; Byakuya sighed to himself as he rolled over onto his side.

He never expected to ask her so harshly, especially when it was obviously such a delicate subject for Ichigo; but in the end he lost control of his emotions and shouted at her.

He's been losing control quite a lot recently; especially when he was around Ichigo.

Byakuya sighed to himself once again as he forced himself to go to sleep; he'll apologize to Ichigo in the morning.

* * *

_Zangetsu sighed to himself as he looked across the darkness meadow, the normally bright moon was blocked by dark clouds._

_Behind him, Kame was bound with her back against a tree behind her; chains were wrapped around her waist and her arms that were tied to two low branches._

'_Ichigo when your heart is in turmoil your Inner World becomes dark. How long will your heart stay clouded, Little Berry?' Zangetsu thought to himself as he looked back at the covered moon._

_He could tell that Ichigo was having a nightmare; Zangetsu sighed to himself once again as he closed his dark coloured eyes._

_Hopefully things will improve in the morning but Zangetsu had his doubts._

* * *

_When was it? When was it that she stopped speaking?_

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"I first met her when I was 4 in the Dojo. She was incredible skinny and was holding the hand of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. You could tell she took after her Okaa-San. She was also very quiet and always had her thumb in her mouth; no matter how many times her Okaa-San tried to get her to take it out." Tatsuki said, Orihime nodded and listened.

"I underestimated her and she kicked my ass but instead of teasing me for it she said 'You're really strong! One day, I would like to be just like you'. She confused me and made me angry because she kept on insisting on following me." Tatsuki said, Orihime giggled slightly.

"I confronted her when I was 5. I demanded to know why she was following me around and treating me like her best friend. You know what she said? 'That's what we are, aren't we?' Then she grinned at me." Tatsuki said as she smiled slightly.

"Ichigo had this aura of Innocence around her; you couldn't help but be drawn in to her. It's still there but not as much. Her smile could of light up the entire room and even though she still smiles now, it doesn't have the same effect as it did back then." Tatsuki whispered Orihime nodded in agreement; she loved Ichigo's smile.

"But it was her voice that attracted everyone and it was what finally made me become friends with her. Her singing voice is like an angel, it's strong and load but soft and delicate. When Ichigo sang it made everything in the world feel right, that's the effect she had on people." Tatsuki said as she smiled but suddenly she frowned.

"But everything changed when she and I were 9 years old. It changed the way Ichigo lived."

* * *

"Ugh...why is this hill so steep? It gets harder every time I walk up it." Yuzu complained as she whipped her forehead; Karin looked at her blankly.

"This isn't hard." She stated simply and Yuzu simply sighed; knowing that it was different for her athletic sister.

"You can do it Yuzu! Look Tou-Chan will do something to motivate you!" Isshin suddenly shouted out before he did a handstand and slowly started walking up the hill on his hands.

"See Yuzu? Papa can do it on his hands alone!"

"Just ignore him, Yuzu. If you don't give him attention he'll stop eventually." Karin stated in her blank voice as she speed up her pace; Yuzu quickly followed after her sister.

"How naive. I don't need attention I'm self-motivated!" Isshin shouted out before he started running towards the twins at full speed; on his hands.

"Run Yuzu!"

"Tou-Chan slide! Oh? You have Polka dot underwear today?" Isshin mused as he slid up him past Yuzu; who was trying to hold her dress down.

"That is it!" Karin growled in frustration as she turned around and faced her father; holding her leg behind her and narrowing her dark blue eyes.

Ichigo watched silently, not even blinking as Karin's foot was surrounded by a dark blue glow before she kicked forward.

Isshin grunted as Karin's foot smacked him right across the jaw, he froze for a second before going flying back down the hill; Ichigo didn't even blink as she stepped to the side to avoid her flying father.

"Nice kick! Because of that great kick, Tou-Chan will catch you guys up later!" Isshin cried out as his voice become fainter before he vanished from sight.

"That's right! You can start from the bottom." Karin cheered and Ichigo smiled slightly as she rubbed her sister's hat; her own wordless praise.

'Man it's hot today...' Ichigo thought to herself as she ran a hand through her sweaty bangs on her forehead, making them stick up slightly.

"_No! Kaa-Chan!"_

_Rain fell hard to the ground; soaking the 2 figures by the overflowing river._

'Another June 17th...but so different from that day...' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked over to where she could see the town.

"Hey look there's someone already up there..." Yuzu said in curiosity bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts, Karin narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I wonder who it is. He looks awfully gloomy, even for being in a graveyard." Karin stated simply with a snort, Yuzu bit her lip as she looked towards her twin sister.

"Do you think he might be here to see, Kaa-Chan?" She asked her brown eyes full of curiosity and innocence; Karin raised an eyebrow as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"He's probably here to see his own family. Oh hey look he's turning around." Karin stated, the person turned around to reveal themselves to be Byakuya; he didn't show any emotions as he stared at the sisters.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Ichigo thought to herself in shock as she gawped at him; Karin narrowed her eyes as she turned to look towards her older sister.

"Hey, 'Chi-Nee do you know him? He seems to be looking at you?" Karin asked in suspicion; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before she quickly recovered.

'_No! I've never seen him before in my life_!' Ichigo signed quickly, a bit too quickly as Karin had a hard time understanding it.

"He looks kind of familiar..." Karin whispered to herself, even though he didn't look at all familiar at all to her; Karin just wanted to get a reaction out of her usually mellow older sister.

Ichigo didn't disappoint.

'_Now I remember! We were best friends in Junior High! We were inseparable, like siblings_!' Ichigo rapidly signed before she ran up to Byakuya and grabbed his arm.

'_You two go up to see, Okaa-San! I'll just set him straight_!' Ichigo signed quickly once again with Byakuya helping her when she needed to use both her hands; seeing as she was holding on to his arm.

Quickly the 2 of them ran off into the forest leaving Karin and Yuzu blinking in shock.

"Set him straight?" Yuzu whispered in confusion, Karin blinked in slight shock over the fact her younger sister could understand Ichigo's rapid sign language.

"You could understand what she was saying?"

"Of course! I have a very good eye sight." Yuzu stated proudly and Karin sweat-dropped as she sighed.

'I don't think its good eyesight you needed to understand that...'

* * *

'_What on earth are you doing here_?' Ichigo signed angrily as she glared at Byakuya; he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calm down. How are you going to respond to a Hollow without me here?" He asked simply; Ichigo glared as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Don't give me that look, Ichigo. Do you even have your Gikogon on you?" Byakuya continued as Ichigo checked her pockets and her bag; sure enough she came up empty.

"See? I brought them so you can have them for situations like this! I don't want a repeat of the Screecher incident." Byakuya stated in frustration and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour.

'_Why are you so angry_?' Ichigo signed as she looked at Byakuya wearily; the power-less Shinigami sighed as he calmed himself down.

"I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated but not at you. My Shinigami powers are returning now that you've got your own, I'm suffering from the after effects; it's basically my soul punishing me for losing them in the first place." Byakuya explained and Ichigo nodded simply in understanding.

"There's something I want to ask you though, Ichigo." Byakuya stated in hesitation; Ichigo simply nodded as she adjusted her baseball cap on her head.

"You said your Okaa-San was 'murdered' right?" Byakuya asked and immediately noticed a change in Ichigo; her body stiffened and she bowed her head slightly to hide her eyes from him.

Byakuya continued when Ichigo refused to answer him, even with sign language.

"You also said to me that you've been able to see spirits since you were very young. Then let me ask you something." Byakuya continued before he took a deep breath; Ichigo clenched her fists tightly together.

"Was your Okaa-San killed by a Hollow?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo finally looked up at him in shock; Byakuya swallowed knowing that he stepping on a very thin line here.

"It is possible right?"

"W-What are y-you r-rambling about?" Ichigo suddenly spoke, her voice was scratchy from her not using it for 2 days but Byakuya could clearly here her anger behind it.

"Ichi-"

"You have no idea what you are on about! So don't talk about things you don't know!" Ichigo continued as her voice slowly gained more strength and volume; her thoughts on the other hand were a different story.

'Why am I lying to him? Is it because I'm ashamed?'

"My Okaa-San wasn't killed by a Hollow alright? You want to know who killed her? Do you?" Ichigo was shouting now and Byakuya stepped back slightly; his grey eyes showing shock.

'No don't tell him! He's right! Just agree and go along with the Hollow theory!'

"The one who killed my Okaa-San wasn't a Hollow..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as she looked to the ground before looking straight into Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya gasped in shock as he saw tears fill her chocolate brown eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"...It was me." Ichigo whispered but loud enough for Byakuya to hear; before he could talk to her she turned around and took off running.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

* * *

"When we were 9, Ichigo was still attached to her Okaa-San like glue. But something awful happened on their way home on June 17th." Tatsuki whispered as she leaned forward and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Masaki Kurosaki died that night." Tatsuki said, Orihime gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Yes. It tore the family apart, Isshin started working harder and Ichigo took it upon herself to raise the twins until her Otou-San got back together." Tatsuki said, Orihime looked at her in confusion but stayed silent.

'But why is that such a bad thing? Berry-Chan helped her younger sisters?' Orihime thought to herself.

"What happened was Ichigo stopped singing. No, that is an understatement, she stopped talking all together. She was silent, she still smiled. But she never spoke, not one word. I couldn't stand the Ichigo back then."

* * *

Ichigo silently watched as her younger sister's walked off together, Yuzu was crying once again but Karin was trying to stop her tears in her own way.

Ichigo sighed as she lit the incense and placed her flowers into the water pot before she slowly sat down on the step of the grave; her back towards it as she looked across the graveyard.

"_Hey Ichigo! Ichigo!"_

* * *

**Flashback: 6 Years ago**

* * *

"_Is it true Ichigo? Can you see ghosts?" 9 Year Old Tatsuki asked as she leaned against the railing, 9 year old Ichigo looked up at her from where she was sitting on the ground._

"_I can see them but I try to keep it to myself." Ichigo finally whispered before she placed her thumb back into her mouth; smirking when she saw Tatsuki twitch in irritation at her action._

"_You so full of crap, Ichigo. Ghosts don't exist." Tatsuki stated shortly and Ichigo simply stayed silent; not denying or agreeing with her statement._

'That question was asked to me every day. To any else I laughed quietly and asked them where they heard such a thing but Tatsuki was different. I've seen ghosts as long as I can remember and I've always talked with them and helped the pass on. I never thought much of it and it didn't seem like a big problem.

That was until that day...'

* * *

**June 17****th**** 2002**

* * *

_**Splash!**_

"_Ah!" 9 Year old Ichigo cried out as a truck went through a huge puddle on the road, covering her in water; Ichigo looked at herself in shock as her usually spiky hair flattened against her head._

"_Oh what a bad truck. How about you let Kaa-Chan stand next to the road, Berry-Hime?" Masaki Kurosaki asked as she knelt in front of her eldest daughter and placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek._

_Ichigo immediately shook her head as she went to put her thumb back in her mouth._

"_Oh! No sweetie don't put that in your mouth yet, let Kaa-Chan clean it for you." Masaki stated as she clutched her daughters wrist in her soft hands; Ichigo pouted and tugged at her hand to try and get it back._

"_Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo whined in annoyance as she tried to pull her hand back, Masaki giggled before moving over to clean Ichigo's face._

"_I'm almost done, sweetie. There!" Masaki cried out as she pulled away the handkerchief and slipped it into her pocket; Ichigo grinned up at her as she slipped her thumb back into her mouth._

'I loved my Okaa-San...'

"_When are you going to stop doing that Berry-Hime? Your getting older, are you going to do it for the rest of your life?" Masaki asked and Ichigo simply shrugged causing Masaki to laugh quietly._

"_Well I won't make you stop but I would like you to stop it one day." She stated simply before the 2 of them started walking again._

'I had never saw her cry or get mad, not once...'

_Ichigo hesitated for a second before slipping her free hand into her mother's, Masaki smiled down at her daughter causing her to grin around her thumb._

'Parents moods have a big effect on their children. I think she knew that; whatever happened to me that day, I would just go by her side and everything would be okay.

It wasn't just me though. Tou-San, Karin and Yuzu, who were 2 at the time, adored Okaa-San. She was the centre of our universe; the person who kept us turning.

When I was young, Tou-San told me that my name meant Guardian Strawberry. When I was told that I remember thinking 'I want to be the guardian of my Okaa-San who always protected me.'

"_How was karate today, Ichii? Did you beat Tatsuki again today?"Masaki asked as she and Ichigo walked along the river side._

"_It was a tie." Ichigo stated quietly around her thumb and Masaki smiled down at her oldest daughter._

'It was raining that day, it was also raining the day before and the day before that; because of that the river was overflowing.'

_Ichigo paused as she looked towards the river, there standing by the overflowing waters was a young girl with short black hair; staring blankly towards the waters, soaking wet._

_Ichigo stared at the girl in confusion, away from the protection of her mother's umbrella she quickly got soaked underneath the pouring rain._

_Something wasn't right about that girl._

'Standing there was this girl who looked a bit older than me, without any type of protection and wearing a light blue summer dress in the rain staring at the river; as if she was deciding to jump.'

"_Ichii?" Masaki called out in worry as she looked at her daughter's frozen form; Ichigo eyes suddenly widened as she watched the girl slowly fall forward._

"_No!"_

'Even though I could tell the difference between the dead, something was blocking my senses so I assumed she was alive and was about to commit suicide.'

_Ichigo used both her hands to pull herself up and over the crash barrier, she grunted as she landed on the wet ground before she started running down the bank; behind her, Masaki cried out for Ichigo to stop._

'At first I just wanted to be the guardian of my Okaa-San but then my younger sister's come along; slowly the group of people I wanted to take care of become bigger...'

_Ichigo panted for breath as she became closer towards the falling girl, rain pelted against her face as she reached forward to grab the girl's dress._

"_**You fell for it girl**__." The falling girl whispered in echoing voice before she disappeared; Ichigo's eyes widen in shock before she fell harshly on her front._

"_Ichigo!" She heard her mother scream, Ichigo quickly pushed to her feet and started running towards her mother._

"_No Kaa-Chan! Get away!" Ichigo screamed as she reached out towards her mother; a huge shadow suddenly covered her mother's form._

'_.._Because of that I ended up losing the person I wanted to take care of the most.'

_Ichigo watched in horror as her mother's back exploded with blood some splashed onto her small cheek before her mother's dead form fell onto her smaller one heavily._

_Ichigo fell onto her back and banged her head harshly against the wet ground, her mother's blood soaking her trousers and her raincoat._

_Before she fell unconscious she caught sight of a huge monster with a white mask, licking its lips._

* * *

_Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, wincing as rain fell into her brown eyes and raised her hand to cover them._

_Her eyes suddenly widened in horror as she felt something incredibly heavy on her small frame and saw blood dripping from her hand._

_Ichigo swallowed thickly as she slowly turned her saw head towards the weight on her form._

_Bloody light orange hair caught her eyes and she couldn't stop the tears forming and falling from her eyes._

"_K-Kaa-Chan?"_

'I knew that the monster was what killed my Okaa-San but she wouldn't have followed me down the bank if I had known better. She was taken away from our family because of me.'

_"..No..." Ichigo whispered as she crawled out from underneath her mother and started to shake her mother. _

_"Kaa-Chan...Kaa-Chan! Kaa-Chan..!" Ichigo cried out as she started sobbing, she didn't care that she herself was covered in blood. _

_She wanted her mother to wake up! _

_"Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo screamed out as she fell forward, her forehead resting on her mother's wet hair. _

_"..Y-You p-promised! Y-You promised the m-monster wouldn't g-get you..." Ichigo hiccupped as she rubbed her nose with her hand. _

_"Y-You liar...! I-its w-wrong t-to l-lie K-Kaa-chan!" Ichigo cried out before she started sobbing once again. _

'It wasn't just me though. Tou-San, Karin and Yuzu, who were 2 at the time, adored mother. She was the centre of our universe; the person who kept us turning.'

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ichigo clenched her eyes shut tightly as she fell to her knees, she tried to hold back the tears but still they fell down her cheeks and landed on her mother's grave.

'I tore out that centre! I killed the person who kept us turning. It was my fault.'

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he sat on the edge of the field, he could see Ichigo kneeling in front of her mother's grave; he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo killed her Okaa-San?" He whispered to himself as remembered his own harsh words and her defensive reply.

"_You have no idea what you are on about! So don't talk about things you don't know! My Okaa-San wasn't killed by a Hollow alright? You want to know who killed her? Do you?_ _The one who killed my Okaa-San wasn't a Hollow...It was me."_

"Ichigo wouldn't intentionally kill her own Okaa-San. From what I've heard from her family, Ichigo adored her Okaa-San more than anything." Byakuya muttered to himself as he fiddled with the end of his platted hair.

"It must have been an accident or..." Byakuya trailed off as he remembered the look in her eyes; Ichigo's eyes held an expressions that was very familiar to him.

He saw them every day when he looked at himself in the mirror.

"_You said your Okaa-San was 'killed right? You also said to me that you've been able to see spirits since you were very young. Then let me ask you something. Was your Okaa-San killed by a Hollow? It is possible right?"_

Byakuya clenched his eyes tightly as he covered his mouth with his hand.

He swallowed unable to believe he said such cruel things; especially as he knows exactly how Ichigo feels.

"I am such a fool." He whispered to himself in disgust.

Byakuya's eyes shot open as his pager started beeping; quickly he pulled it out from his shirt pocket and opened it quickly.

His eyes widened in shock before he looked down to the graves in horror.

"Shit!" He cursed as he quickly jumped from his perch and down onto the next ledge before running to the stairs. He had to get down to the graves and fast.

Otherwise he was sure Ichigo would never forgive him and he wouldn't forgive himself.

* * *

"Come on Yuzu. You can't cry every time we come here." Karin complained as she kept her arm around her sobbing sister.

"We're almost 9! Don't you realise we're practically adults now?" Karin asked in exasperation; Yuzu sniffed as she looked up from where she had buried her head into her knees with watery brown eyes.

"I-I know-w that b-but...b-but..." Yuzu hiccupped before she started sobbing again, Karin sighed in frustration.

It's not like she didn't miss her mother, even though she was the only one out of the 3 of them not to remember her very well, she still wished she never died.

But someone needed to stay strong and hold her sister's.

Even though Yuzu was the youngest she was determined to look after the family and the house.

Ichigo started to look after the 2 of them, but she stopped speaking; learning to communicate in sign language so they could understand her.

But after seeing her youngest sister work herself to exhaustion to make everything right again, even though she knew deep down in her innocent heart that it will never be the same again; And seeing her oldest sister struggling to walk with the huge weight of guilt on her shoulder that was so heavy it made her go mute, Karin made a choice that should have never been made with her young mind.

She decided not to cry in front of her family and be the strong one to hold her sister's when things got too hard for them.

Karin was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu threw her arms around her sister and started sobbing into her chest; Karin stiffened before sighing and wrapping her arms around her little sister.

She will be their rock when they can no longer stand on their own.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, with a yawn she straitened herself up letting out a satisfied sigh when she heard her spin crack back into place.

She must have fallen asleep.

She sighed as she forced herself to her feet; turning to look at her mother's grave Ichigo closed her brown eyes.

'Sorry for falling asleep on you, Okaa-San. I didn't sleep very well last night.' Ichigo thought to herself as she touched the top of the grave.

'Okaa-San I-' Ichigo thought's were cut off as she felt a very familiar chill move up her spin, her eyes widened as she looked towards the left.

"A Hollow? Now of all times?" Ichigo cursed before she gasped as she realised who the monster was targeting; her sister's.

'I'll be back, Okaa-San.' Ichigo quickly prayed to her mother before she took off running towards the monster's location.

She didn't notice a spirit of a women with light orange hair appeared in front of Masaki Kurosaki's grave.

A look of concern was clearly seen on her beautiful face as she watched Ichigo run down the path.

"_Ichii...my princess...please be careful..._" She whispered before she let out a gasp of pain and fade away; Leaving behind a child with black hair and wearing a light blue summer dress, a smirk plastered firmly on her black lips.

"**Soon you will be mine. Soon I will enjoy a great meal**_**.**_" The girl laughed before she vanished as well.

Neither leaving traces of ever being there.

* * *

Karin gasped as she scrambled to her feet, Yuzu blinked in shock as she stumbled back before looking at her sister in worry.

"Karin-Chan? What's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand on Karin's shoulder; said girl was looking around widely as if she was looking for something.

Karin was looking for something, she had defiantly felt something sinister nearby; she needed to find it and then get Yuzu to safety.

"Yuzu we need to find 'Chi-Nee." Karin spoke seriously as she grabbed her youngest sister's wrist tightly; Yuzu winced slightly but didn't protest at the tight grip.

"Karin-Chan, what's wrong? Why do we need to find Onee-Chan? What about Tou-Chan?" Yuzu asked in confusion as Karin continued to look around widely.

"Don't ask something like that! Can't you feel it Yuzu? I thought you were really good at sensing things like this, 'Chi-Nee said you were as good as her!" Karin quickly complained as she forced herself and Yuzu to slowly back away.

"I-I usually am b-but for something is blocking my senses. I-I can't sense anything." Yuzu stuttered and Karin looked over at her sister in shock.

"What?"

"I can't sense anything, Karin! I have always been able to sense and I could sense anything with life but something is stopping me from doing that! I might as well be blind!" Yuzu shouted out and Karin flinched back in shock slightly; Yuzu was usually very mellow and calm, Karin had never heard her shout in her 8 years of life.

Laughing was suddenly heard behind the 2 girls, they both stiffened and their faces went pale as they felt something appear behind them.

Karin swallowed nervously as she slowly looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes widened in horror as she saw grinning clown mask staring right at her.

"**Why would you need to sense me? I'm going to eat you anyway!**" The monster laughed before he dived forward, Karin and Yuzu screamed as they both dived to the side to avoid being struck.

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu shouted out when her sister flew backwards into a gravestone; Yuzu suddenly cried out as she was struck backwards and crashed into the tree behind her.

"You leave my little sister alone!" Karin screamed as a ball of dark blue energy suddenly formed at her feet; she gave a yell as she kicked it forward as if it was a football.

"**Pathetic!**" The monster laughed as he easily batted away the Spiritual Energy created football; it exploded when it came in contact with another gravestone a few feet away.

"What are you? Why are you attacking us?" Karin screamed as she tried to catch her breath but she cried out as a red hand suddenly sot forward and grabbed her tightly.

"**You want to know my name? You want to know what I am? My name is Grand Fisher and I'm going to be your executioner!**" He shouted out before he threw Karin up in the air and opened his mouth wide; Karin cried out as she slowly fell towards her death.

"_Oh no you don't!_" An unfamiliar voice shouted in her head before everything froze in place; the colour drained away and Karin landed easily on her feet next to the frozen form of Grand Fisher.

"_Geez I close my eyes just for a few years and look what happens. You almost get your soul absorbed, in other words leaving your youngest sister at the hamster's mercy and the hamster at your older sister's._" The voice ranted in annoyance; Karin looked around the black a white grave yard to try and spot the person talking to her.

"Who are you?" Karin finally shouted out as she panted for breath; it was silent for a couple of minutes before the voice sighed.

"_I've obviously woken up too early. You can't even see me even though I'm standing right in front of you. Oh well it doesn't matter anyway I'm only awake to keep you alive until help comes._" The voice stated and the voice became slightly clearer to Karin's ears.

She could hear what the voice was saying perfectly fine but the voice itself was garbled and sounded if the person was shouting across a crater.

But Karin could finally here the voice perfectly and she noticed that the voice was defiantly male; it sounded it belonged to a boy who would be around her age.

"_For now Karin I believe it's time for you to take a nap." _The boy stated and before Karin could protest she felt her eyes closing.

"_Don't worry, Karin. You'll see me again very soon._" She heard the boy whisper before she let herself be pulled away by her dreams.

* * *

"**What?**" Grand Fisher growled in confusion when he noticed that Karin was no longer in his grasp; he turned around and looked behind him to see Yuzu had also moved.

"_Nice try, Hollow but I'm not going to be an easy meal." _The familiar voice of Karin taunted and Grand Fisher growled as he looked behind him; Karin stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her bangs covering her eyes.

"**Ha! Don't make me laugh, human! I don't know how you got away but it was just a stroke of luck.**" Grand Fisher laughed and Karin smirked but kept her head down.

"_I'm glad that you find me amusing, Hollow but I'm afraid you're about to meet your end._" Karin stated simply as she held her hand out in front of her and to Grand Fisher's shock a sheathed sword appeared in her fist.

"**What? A Zanpakuto? How can a human like you have a Zanpakuto?**" Grand Fisher growled in shock and Karin chuckled slightly before she raised her head; revealing her eyes had changed from blue to light green.

"_I'm sorry to inform you, Hollow, but I'm not human. My mistress may be but I most certainly am not._" 'Karin' smirked before she drew the Zanpakuto and held it out in front of her.

"_Sadly I don't have time to play with you. Feel honoured that you get to see my release, this is the 1st time I had to use it against an actual opponent._" 'Karin' stated simply before she was surrounded by a deep blue colour; Grand Fisher's eyes widened behind his mask.

"**Such strong Spiritual Energy...! I'm going to enjoy consuming your soul.**" He cackled gleefully and Karin shook her head.

"_I'm afraid that's not going to happen._" 'Karin' stated as she closed her eyes.

"_Fooru Kogoeru Doriimu..."_She whispered so quietly that Grand Fisher missed the name she called; before he could step forward a cold mist poured out of her Zanpakuto and covered her from view.

"**Pathetic Human! You can't hurt me!**" Grand Fisher laughed as he stuck his hand into the mist to grab hold of her but he jumped back with a gasp when he felt his hand stinging.

He looked down in shock to see his hand being encased in ice, with a growl he smashed the ice on the ground before he realised that it was all a distraction; Karin and Yuzu were gone.

"Hold it right there, Hollow Scum!" The voice of Byakuya called out as he jumped down from the ledge, Grand Fisher growled in annoyance.

"**Another distraction? Get lost Shinigami, it's not you I'm after.**" Grand Fisher growled as Byakuya landed in front of him.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you go after Ichigo's sisters! If you want them you have to get through me!" Byakuya shouted back as he pointed his right hand forward and gript his wrist tightly.

"**Go through you? Ha! What are you planning on doing, Shinigami! You have no powers and you have no weapon. The only attack you have is your Kidou spells but I doubt they work either!**" Grand Fisher laughed and Byakuya glared harshly at the Hollow in front of him.

"That may be so but I'm very talented with my Kidou. When fighting against someone like you, my Kidou spells are enough to take you down!" Byakuya shouted back before he fired a quick Byakurai spell.

"**Pathetic Shinigami!**" Grand Fisher laughed as he easily dodged the fast spell, Byakuya cursed and quickly dodged to the side as Grand Fisher charged at him.

"Bakudō #-9 Geki!" Byakuya shouted and Grand Fisher cursed as he was surrounded by a red light and froze in place; Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he realised it won't hold the Hollow for long.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws_..." Byakuya muttered quickly as Grand Fisher slowly started to break free from the binding spell.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Byakuya shouted just as Grand Fisher broke free; a bright blue flame burst from his hand and struck the Hollow head on.

'That couldn't have finished him but hopefully it caused some damage...' Byakuya thought but his eyes widened in shock as the smoke cleared.

Grand Fisher was completely unharmed.

"**Nice try, Shinigami! That weak little spell can't harm me.**" Grand Fisher laughed and Byakuya growled in frustration as he got into a loose fighting stance.

"Where are you Ichigo?" He muttered to himself but Grand Fisher laughed as he heard his words.

"**You mean your orange-headed friend? She won't be coming to help you anytime soon.**" He stated simply but before Byakuya could question him Grand Fisher's fur grow longer and turned into spikes.

"**Die Shinigami!**" Grand Fisher laughed as he aimed his spiked form straight towards Byakuya who couldn't force himself to move in time.

The sound of something sharp piercing through flesh rang through the graveyard and blood spilled heavily onto the ground.

Slowly the sun became covered by dark clouds.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she skidded to a stop, she gasped for breath as she tried to work out what just brushed against her senses.

'This is Karin's Spiritual Energy...!' Ichigo thought to herself in shock as she felt her sister's Spiritual Energy suddenly sky rocket before returning back to its normal level.

Ichigo was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a child laughing, her eyes blinked in shock when a pale, black haired girl suddenly ran in front of her; her light blue summer dress fluttering as she disappeared in the maze of grave markers.

'That couldn't be...' Ichigo thought to herself in shock before she quickly took off running after the pale girl.

"Wait!" Ichigo called out but the girl just laughed and carried on running, Ichigo eventually lost sight of her.

Ichigo had a horrible feeling, she didn't like the fact that girl was terrible familiar to her; she knew that girl from somewhere!

"Ichii..." Someone whispered and Ichigo stiffened in shock.

'No...I'm hearing things...' Ichigo thought to herself in denial but then a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"My little Berry-Hime. I've waited so long to see you again." The voice stated and Ichigo couldn't help but look behind her.

"Kaa-San..." Ichigo whispered as she stared into the familiar brown eyes of her mother; Masaki Kurosaki.

* * *

Karin groaned as she slowly felt herself waking up, she could feel Yuzu sleeping on her shoulder.

Suddenly all the memories of what just happened came back to her and her eyes shot open as she awoke with a yell.

"What's wrong, my daughter? Did you have a bad dream? Let Tou-Chan hug it better with his hug of manliness and care!" Isshin shouted as he slammed the shrine door open; Karin easily pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

"Get away from me, Goat-face! How did we get here? What happened to that monster?" Karin demanded as she gript Isshin's bright red shirt tightly in her hands.

"Monster? What monster?" Isshin asked as he stared at his daughter with confusion written all over his face; he was silent for a couple of minutes before he laughed and easily took Karin's hands of his shirt.

"My daughter you must have been dreaming! I was going out looking for you and I found you and Yuzu sleeping near the Shrine; so I brought you back here to sleep. You must have been worn out from the trip up." Isshin laughed as he petted Karin's black hair before turning and walking to the door.

"You stay here with your little sister. I'll go and look for Ichii and then we'll head back." Isshin announced before he closed the door behind him; Karin sighed as she moved Yuzu's head onto her lap.

"A dream?" Karin whispered to herself as she thought back to the monster, the pain she felt when her and Yuzu were thrown aside, the fear at the thought of being killed and then pure relief at the sound of the boy's voice who was both familiar and unfamiliar to her.

She knew she couldn't have dreamt all of that.

"Just what is going on...'Chi-Nee..."

Outside of the shrine Isshin clenched his deep blue eyes shut when he heard his daughter's muttering, he sighed as he crossed his arms and looked over to the graveyard.

"It's all up to you now, Ichii. Try not to get yourself killed." Isshin muttered as he tried to ignore the sound of explosions running through the graveyard.

* * *

"Kaa-San..." Ichigo muttered as she stared into the familiar brown eyes of her mother, Masaki smiled happily as her daughter finally faced her.

"Ichii. I have waited so long to finally speak to you once again. You've grown and your hair has finally gotten longer." Masaki whispered as she ran her hand through Ichigo's orange and black hair; which was down from its usual ponytail.

"Kaa-San...H-How are you-? You can't p-possible be here!" Ichigo stuttered as she stepped back and Masaki's hand slowly lowered; her smile fading as her daughter stepped away.

'It can't be here...Kaa-San is dead! She died right in front of me...' Ichigo thought to herself but even though her mind was telling her one thing, her heart fully believed that her mother was standing in front of her once again.

"I'm sorry, Ichii. I left you alone that night but I had to leave; if it was possible I would have taken you with me. I'm sorry I made you think I died but it was the only way." Masaki explained sadly as she reached forward and placed her hand on Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo flinched as she felt her hand on her cheek but made didn't move away from it.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." Masaki whispered and Ichigo listened to her mother's voice.

'W-What's going on...m-my head's becoming fuzzy...' Ichigo thought to herself as the world blurred around her, she closed her eyes to block it out but her head felt even worse.

"Don't worry my little Berry-Hime. Everything is going to be fine." Masaki whispered and Ichigo could feel herself relaxing against her will.

'N-No! T-This i-isn't r-right. Kaa-San is d-dead.' Ichigo thought to herself as she tried to force her body to move but it felt like her mind and her body were 2 different things.

"You smell delicious..." Masaki whispered as she gript Ichigo's chin in her fingers as Ichigo clenched her eyes shut tightly; trying to get her body to move.

'_YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!'_Zangetsu suddenly shouted and Ichigo's eyes snapped open as the fog in her mind cleared; her eyes flashing to silver blue as her Spiritual Energy rouse around her.

Masaki screeched as she jumped away from Ichigo, she was holding her hand to her chest which was now pale and small; like a child's hand.

'Z-Zangetsu...' Ichigo stuttered as she lost her footing and fell on her rear, she heard Zangetsu sigh in relief as Masaki retreated away from her.

'_Do not let her touch you, Ichigo. She isn't your Okaa-San, she's just using her form to get you to let your guard down; or to get you to relax enough for her to make you let your guard down._' Zangetsu explained and Ichigo nodded in understanding as she kept an eye on the person in front of her.

"**A**R**G**! D**am**n i**t! I w**a**s **so **cl**o**s**e!" Masaki screamed and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she heard her messed up speech; she sounded like a human one second then Hollow the next.

Masaki's image faded away leaving behind the black haired girl with pale skin, the girl growled as she stamped her foot in frustration.

"**You and your interfering Zanpakuto! I would have consumed you both and finally would have been free of the retched contract! Once again you messed things up for me, just like your whore of a mother did 6 years ago!**" The girl screeched in rage and Ichigo flinched at the feeling of the girl's viscous Spiritual Energy but then the girls words started to sink in.

"What?" Ichigo whispered in horror as she paled in shock before she growled and clenched his fists tightly.

"'6 years ago'? I knew I recognised you from somewhere. You were the one I tried to save..." Ichigo whispered as her mind flashed back.

_Ichigo stared at the girl in confusion, away from the protection of her mother's umbrella she quickly got soaked underneath the pouring rain._

_Something wasn't right about that girl._

"_Ichii?" Masaki called out in worry as she looked at her daughter's frozen form; Ichigo eyes suddenly widened as she watched the girl slowly fall forward._

"_No!"_

_Ichigo panted for breath as she became closer towards the falling girl, rain pelted against her face as she reached forward to grab the girl's dress._

"_**You fell for it girl**__." The falling girl whispered in echoing voice before she disappeared; Ichigo's eyes widen in shock before she fell harshly on her front._

"_Ichigo!" She heard her mother scream, Ichigo quickly pushed to her feet and started running towards her mother._

"You're that girl...the one I tried to save...the reason my Kaa-San came onto the bank..." Ichigo muttered as her eyes flashed blue once again and her Spiritual Energy started rising.

_Ichigo watched in horror as her mother's back exploded with blood some splashed onto her small cheek before her mother's dead form fell onto her smaller one heavily._

_Ichigo fell onto her back and banged her head harshly against the wet ground, her mother's blood soaking her trousers and her raincoat._

_"Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo screamed out as she fell forward, her forehead resting on her mother's wet hair._

_"..Y-You p-promised! Y-You promised the m-monster wouldn't g-get you..." Ichigo hiccupped as she rubbed her nose with her hand._

_"Y-You liar...! I-its w-wrong t-to l-lie K-Kaa-Chan!" Ichigo cried out before she started sobbing once again._

"You are the one that killed my Okaa-San." Ichigo growled as she clenched her teeth shut and forced herself not to attack the girl.

She could feel her Spiritual Energy and knew attacking her in her human body is a bad idea; she needed to get to Byakuya and fast.

"**No. The one who killed your mother was the person I work with.**" The girl replied simply as she calmed down; not at all intimidated by Ichigo's strong Spiritual Energy.

"Work with? You have a partner?" Ichigo asked as she managed to keep her anger in check. She still wanted to take revenge for her mother on the girl but Ichigo knew that she wouldn't be able to do it now.

"**Ha! That's rich. Why would I want to work with a weak ass willingly? I was forced into a blood contract that he created. If he wants help then I help until I evolve to the next level; thus breaking the contract. But for that I need a strong soul, like yours.**" The girl explained as she licked her lips and Ichigo finally had enough.

Before she even realised what she was doing she raised her hand and pointed it towards the Hollow Girl, the words Ichigo mumbled were unfamiliar to her but familiar at the same time.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Ichigo shouted out and fired a powerful Kidou spell towards the girl, Ichigo hissed as her hand was burned but decided to deal with it later.

Before the girl could retaliate Ichigo took off running towards Byakuya's Spiritual Energy.

As much as she wanted to beat the crap out of the girl she couldn't in her human form.

She needed to find Byakuya and quickly.

* * *

Byakuya grunted as he was once again thrown on his side, it was his fast reflexes that stopped him dislocating his shoulder.

Using his hands he flipped himself back onto his feet and fired another Kido spell, even though they were only getting weaker Byakuya knew he had to keep Grand Fisher occupied until Ichigo arrived.

He had felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy spiking twice now but Byakuya can't use that to determine anything; her Spiritual Energy had been restless all day today.

Byakuya gasped in pain as Grand Fisher used his fur spears to throw Byakuya off to the side, he couldn't help but cry out as his back bashed into a headstone of a grave.

"**You're pathetic Shinigami! You're not even worth eating even though I wouldn't eat you anyway; Male souls just don't do it for me.**" Grand Fisher mocked and Byakuya glared at the hollow in disgust as he whipped blood of his lips.

"You piece of scum." Byakuya spat but Grand Fisher simply laughed before he knocked Byakuya to the ground once again.

Byakuya hissed as he landed on his back but gasped in pain as Grand Fisher appeared on top of him; his red hands pushing Byakuya flat against the ground by his shoulders.

"**I'm not going to waste my breath eating you, Shinigami, but I'm going to leave you here for someone else to enjoy. You're powerless without that meat suit and I'm sure your soul taste as delicious as it smells but I just don't go for males.**" Grand Fisher hissed as Byakuya tried to get the much larger form off of him without much success.

"Then how about trying to eat my soul you ugly bag of fur?" A familiar voice shouted causing Byakuya and Grand Fisher to freeze in shock.

"That voice..." Byakuya whispered as he looked to the side just in time to see Ichigo jump down from the grassy ledge above them.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Ichigo shouted as she pointed her hand at the monster; Byakuya watched in complete shock as a perfect Hadō spell was fired at Grand Fisher.

The Hollow gave a loud cry of pain as he jumped off the powerless Shinigami and put space between him and Ichigo; his shoulder fur now burnt with flames.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo cried out as she ran towards Byakuya and helped him sit up, she kept her guard up and watched Grand Fisher as Byakuya tried to catch his breath.

'She fired a prefect Hadō spell, a high level one at that, without any training in Kido at all! How is this possible? She literally copied what I said and fired. In all rights she should have injured herself instead of actually doing damage to the Hollow but...' Byakuya's thoughts trailed off as he pulled out a small green Gikogon from his jeans pocket.

'..All she went away with was some small burns on her hands.' Byakuya thought as he wordlessly handed Ichigo the green pill and pulled himself to his feet.

"Can I get your name, Hollow?" Ichigo asked before she swallowed the green pill and with a bright flash of white her Shinigami form separated from her body; which was now crouched in a bow behind her.

"**Why would you want that? I'm going to eat you anyway! Not only are you a fully powered Shinigami but you are also female; I'm going to enjoy consuming you.**" Grand Fisher laughed as he licked his lips and Ichigo glared at him.

She could remember that mask anywhere, that sick look in his black and yellow eyes as her mother dropped dead on top of her small form.

The blood still fresh on his teeth as he laughed before she fell unconscious; this monster was the one who took her mother's soul, the girl-Hollow's partner.

"I would like to know your name because I'm about to slice you into little pieces. Not only for attacking those I care about but also for taking the one person I loved away from me." Ichigo growled as he gript the handle of her over-sized Zanpakuto and drew it from its sheath.

"His name is Grand Fisher. He and his blood partner, Haru, only feast after the souls with strong Spiritual Energy. Haru disguises herself as a human child so that only the people who can see her are eaten." Byakuya suddenly stated and Ichigo looked to see him looking at his pager.

"Together the 2 of them has managed to outwit and outfight the Shinigami for over 50 years. It's said that Grand Fisher tricked Haru into a-"

"-a blood contract. Even though Haru is obviously much stronger than Grand Fisher, she still has to listens to his every order until she evolves and breaks the contract." Ichigo finished and Byakuya quickly realised that it was Haru holding her back before.

"Yes. They are also very different in soul tastes. While Haru doesn't care what type of soul she consumes, Grand Fisher is very picky about his tastes; he also only eats female souls." Byakuya finished with a growl as he forcibly closed his pager.

"He's really is a piece of scum." Byakuya hissed and Ichigo growled as she gript her Zanpakuto tighter in her hands.

"Byakuya. Take Chappy and get out of the way. I'm taking this one alone." Ichigo stated as calmly as she could; Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? Are you insane? He has avoided the Shinigami for over 50 years! You may have gotten strong but you're not strong enough to take him alone!" Byakuya objected and Ichigo sighed.

"Please." Ichigo finally whispered stopping Byakuya in his tracks; he had known Ichigo for over the past week and not once had she begged him for anything.

"Please stay out of this one." Ichigo repeated and Byakuya swallowed before he nodded.

"Alright, Ichigo. I'll stay out of this one." Byakuya stated before he turned and started running, Ichigo's body quickly following.

"Get ready, Grand Fisher. I'm about to come at you with all my power!" Ichigo shouted as she allowed her Spiritual Energy to flow freely around her; giving her form a light blue glow and turning her normally brown eyes silvery blue.

"**Bring it on, Shinigami! It will end the same way as before. I will end up defeating you and consuming your soul!**" Grand Fisher laughed and Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she held her Zanpakuto behind her.

'Old Man...I'm going to need your help with this one...' Ichigo thought as she crouched down and moved to grip her Zanpakuto in a 2 hand grip.

'_I am always here, little Berry and I am ready to fight by your side. Just simply call my name._' Zangetsu replied easily and Ichigo nodded.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as her Zanpakuto changed into the elegant cleaver.

With a yell she charged forward and Grand Fisher laughed as he easily dodged her strike, he used his spear fur to strike and pierce Ichigo through.

Ichigo gasped in shock as she quickly jumped onto the grassy ledge and took off running into the forest; with Grand Fisher not far behind.

* * *

Byakuya came to a stop as he tried to catch his breath, he could hear the sounds of Ichigo fighting the Hollow from behind him; it was taking all his strength not to go running towards her.

"Kuchiki-Sama, where should I go; Pyon?" The Gikogon in Ichigo's body asked as she waited for orders.

"Oh Chappy. I forgot you were there for a second." Byakuya gasped in shock before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think it would be best if you go and find Ichigo's family. Stay with them." Byakuya stated simply and Chappy nodded before she took off running again.

"_Byakuya. Take Chappy and get out of the way. I'm taking this one alone. Please stay out of this one."_

'I'll stay out of your way Ichigo as long as you promise me one thing...' Byakuya thought to himself before a clash of thunder made him look up to the darkened sky.

Rain slowly started falling before it started pouring it down; it wasn't long before Byakuya was soaked through.

"Don't die on me, Ichigo." Byakuya whispered before he quickly started running after Chappy.

* * *

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Ichigo cried out as she pointed her hand towards Grand Fisher, who simply laughed and easily jumped to the side.

"**Don't you know any other spells, Shinigami? I've already proven that those can't hit him**." Grand Fisher taunted as he sent his hair claws into the ground.

Ichigo cried out in shock as spears pierced out of the ground around her, with a curse she rolled to the side but hissed as one caught her cheek.

'I'm not going to risk using the other spells Byakuya's used. It's pure luck that I can use number 33, I'm not going to risk injuring myself in this fight.' Ichigo thought to herself as she gave a yell and sliced through the claws before swinging at Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher laughed before he disappeared with a buzz.

"**Too slow, Shinigami.**" Grand Fisher hissed as he appeared behind her, Ichigo gasped as Grand Fisher punched her hard in the stomach.

Coughing she rolled to her feet and quickly moved away as claws sprout from the ground, Grand Fisher laughed as he continued to easily avoid her attacks.

'Damn it! I didn't expect him to be so fast, especially with such a huge body.' Ichigo thought to herself in frustration she hissed again as one of the spears caught her just above her left eye.

"**Come on Shinigami! Weren't you going to kill me? Weren't you going to destroy me? Huh?**" Grand Fisher taunted as he speed up his attacks and forced his spears to attack Ichigo head on; her eyes widened in shock as she brought her blade up to block them.

"**You won't kill me by running away, Shinigami! You won't even harm me if you continue to swing your sword around recklessly! Just because you can release your Zanpakuto you think you have a chance against me?**" Grand Fisher continued and Ichigo grit her teeth as his attacks became stronger; Grand Fisher laughed as Ichigo was thrown back.

Ichigo cried out as she landed harshly on her back but she quickly flipped herself over and stood up; her sandaled feet skidding across the damp grass.

"**You sent your friend away even though you are so weak; you think you can protect them? What arrogance you have Shinigami!**" Grand Fisher yelled as he came to a stop.

"**Allow me to show you what happens when you take on Hollows that are much powerful than you, Shinigami!**" Gran Fisher laughed as a red light started forming in front of his mouth; with a loud yell he fired the red beam straight towards Ichigo's form.

'_Ichigo! Move!' _Zangetsu shouted urgently but Ichigo couldn't, her limbs were frozen; her eyes widened in horror as the red beam was on her in seconds.

**Boom!**

* * *

'_**You're such an idiot, Queen**__**.**_' Ichigo heard Kame's voice tut as she opened her eyes slowly; her eyes widened in shock as she saw a black and red wall standing in front of her, the beam completely gone except for the burnt grass across the ground.

'Kame...what..?' Ichigo asked in shock as the wall shattered with a loud smash, Grand Fisher growled in annoyance as rain fell harshly around them.

_'__**When Zangetsu-San says move, you move! Don't just stand there. This is my body as well and I don't want you getting us killed by some weak Hollow**_**.**' Kame explained shortly before falling silent.

"**It seems that you are stronger than I originally thought, Shinigami. It doesn't matter, this battle is going to end the same even if you are stronger; I'm going to be the one getting your powers.**" Grand Fisher stated simply before he jumped forward and attack sharply with his hands.

Ichigo gasped as she brought her clever up to block and his hand slammed into the blade with a loud clang.

Grand Fisher smirked wider as Ichigo skidded back slightly from the force of his blow, she grit her teeth and forced her feet to stay in place.

"**You're wide open, Shinigami**!" Grand Fisher laughed before claws forced their way through his red fingers; Ichigo's eyes widened in horror before she was pierced through the centre of her chest.

Grand Fisher laughed as he slowly removed the claw from her and watched as Ichigo gasped as she fell down to her knees; her Zanpakuto still tightly held in her hands as pain assaulted her entire being.

"**So reckless. You attacked me in a fit of rage and threw yourself at me blindly. You played right into my hands and now you'll die without so much as scratching me.**" Grand fisher stated as he licked the blood of his claws; Ichigo growled before she forced herself to her feet and swung her Zanpakuto with a yell.

"You're wrong! I will kill you! Even if my arms are blown away and you slice off my legs, I swore to myself that you will die by blade!" Ichigo shouted as she swung again and Grand Fisher laughed as he put distance between him and Ichigo.

"**And that's why you will fail! You are young, reckless and you anger easily. That anger blinds you and also dulls your sword.**" Grand Fisher laughed as he swung his claws forward once again; Ichigo cried out as she slashed across her chest and was thrown on to her back.

"**It's all over, Shinigami! You were too young to fight me.**" Grand Fisher laughed as he stood over her defeat form.

* * *

Byakuya gasped for breath as he ran to where he could sense Ichigo's lowering Spiritual Energy; he thought back to what Chappy had said to him earlier.

"_Are you going to save her, Kuchiki-Sama?"_

"_Why would I do that? She asked me to stay out of it."_

"_Then how about I ask you something? Please go help Ichigo-Sama. Please go save my mistress."_

'I'm going to her but am I doing the right thing?' Byakuya thought to himself as he pushed his wet fringed out of his eyes and forced himself to keep going.

'Guilt and vengeance are the only things driving her now. Right now, for the 1st time since becoming a Shinigami, Ichigo is fighting for herself.' Byakuya thought as he remembered Ichigo's blazing brown eyes as she told him to stay back.

'What will happen if I held her win? Will Ichigo ever accept that?' Byakuya thought before he finally came to the edge of the cliff.

His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Ichigo lying on her back with blood covering her chest; he could see a serious stab wound in the centre of her chest and 3 deep scratches across her chest.

'_Stay out of it.'_ His Zanpakuto suddenly ordered as Byakuya took a step forward; he froze in shock after hearing his Zanpakuto's voice for the 1st time in a week.

'_If you interfere would Ichigo-Dono ever forgive you, Byakuya-Sama? Would she ever allow herself to live fully at the thought of not defeating this monster alone?' _His Zanpakuto continued and Byakuya swallowed as he watched Ichigo struggle to her feet.

"_What about my Pride?"_

A familiar voiced whispered and Byakuya clenched his fists tightly as horrible memories assaulted his mind; memories he had long since blocked his heart from.

"_If you help me now, my pride will forever be damaged."_

"_Who cares about pride? What difference does it make if you end up dying?"_

"_So easily angered you are my Love. Listen and remember my words; there are 2 types of battles. Every time we fight we are faced with one question; am I fighting to save a life? Or am I fighting to save my pride?"_

Byakuya shook his head violently as he remembered the feeling of _her_ warm body as she hugged him close, the feeling of her voice as she whispered those words into his ear before she vanished from his life.

'That's right. Ichigo's pride is at stake. I must not interfere with this battle.' Byakuya thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Don't interfere...Don't interfere..." Byakuya muttered as rain beat down on his already soaked form.

"Don't interfere!" Byakuya growled to himself before he opened his eyes and looked down at Ichigo's wounded form; watching as blood pooled beneath her feet as she panted for breath.

"You better not die, Ichigo!"

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she shakily forced herself to her feet; she tried to ignore the burning pain in her chest as her blood dripped to the ground.

'_I've stopped the serious bleeding in your stab wound, little Berry. I can't hold it off for long though, you need to finish this and soon.' _Zangetsu uttered and Ichigo could hear the strain behind his voice.

"**You still stand up and try and fight me even though you are bringing your death closer towards you? Why? Why are you so determined to kill me for the sake of your own life?**" Grand Fisher whispered as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"I want to kill you because you took the one person who made my family alive away from me! My family was in so much agony and I blamed myself for years because of you! I will not allow my Okaa-San's spirit to be tortured inside your disgusting form!" Ichigo growled as she whipped the blood from her lisp; Grand Fisher laughed loudly as he heard her reasoning.

"**So that's what's driving you. Your emotions are what make you weak Shinigami! Feelings, bonds, friendships and families; I held no regrets when I threw them all away, all those years ago! I never felt more relieved when I was fear from all my emotions but I still suffer from hunger; I hunger for other's to suffer.**" Grand Fisher laughed and Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"You bastard." She growled as she moved to pull her Zanpakuto out of the ground; she stumbled slightly before taking getting a firm grip of Zangetsu's handle.

"**That I may be but I'm the one who's going to be eating your soul! Say your prays, Shinigami!**" Grand Fisher laughed as he once again appeared in front of with a buzz.

Ichigo made no move to dodge as Grand Fisher stabbed his hands forward and pierced her straight through her stomach.

"**I told you, your anger dulls your blade. It's over Shinigami but I'll say this for your sake.**" Grand Fisher laughed as Ichigo sagged against his claws and her blood dripped heavily from her wounds.

"**Out off all those I've face you were the youngest, most reckless and the weakest Shinigami of them all**!" Grand Fisher laughed but his laughing was cut off as a familiar clever pierced him through his throat.

"I've finally...caught you..." Ichigo panted as she raised her head to reveal her shining silvery blue eyes; Grand Fisher's eyes widened in shock as she reached out with her free hand and gript his wrist tightly to stop him moving.

"'Anger dulls the blade'...that may be true..." Ichigo clenched her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain she was feeling but she forced her eyes open.

"But to kill a slimy bastard like you, a dull blade is all that I need!" Ichigo stated firmly as she pushed the blade more into Grand Fisher's neck; said Hollow made a chocking sound as blood started pouring out of his masked mouth.

"It's over fisher but allow me to say this for your sake! Out of all the ones that I've face you were the oldest, the slimmest..." Ichigo slowly grinned as she pulled his hand free from her stomach and twister her blade to the side inside his neck.

"..And the most irritating Hollow of them all!" Ichigo shouted before she forced all her Spiritual Energy into her blade; Grand Fisher's gargled scream was blocked out as the 2 was surrounded by a bright flash of silvery blood.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The damp grass was quickly painted a deep red with blood.

* * *

"Are you sure you can walk home by yourself?" Tatsuki asked in concern as she watched Orihime make her way down the steps.

"I'll be fine. I feel like walking anyway." Orihime replied easily as she smiled up at her childhood friend from underneath her umbrella.

"Alright but phone me the moment you make it home." Tatsuki ordered and Orihime nodded with a laugh before she started walking.

'Her Okaa-San died when she was just 9 years old...' Orihime thought to herself as she thought back to her older brother and how she felt when he died.

'I always knew something had happened to Berry-Chan before I met her but I didn't expect to feel relieved.' Orihime continued as she came to a stop.

'What do I feel for you? Kindness? One-Sided sympathy?' Orihime sighed before she looked up towards the darkened sky, not carrying that she was getting soaked.

"I feel like I can understand you a little more now, Berry-Chan."

* * *

Byakuya quickly jumped down from the ledge and slowly made his way onto the field; he was trained to be a spirit solider but even the sight in front was making him queasy.

Nearly the whole field was painted in blood, most of the trees also had splashes of the red substance and Byakuya forced himself to swallow as he looked towards where Ichigo had fired her attack.

His eyes widened in shock.

Grand Fisher was a mess, he was covered in burns and cuts and his masked was cracked; not only that but the huge gash across his throat proved he would not going to live long.

But it was Ichigo that made Byakuya gasp, she was leaning heavily on her Zanpakuto and her sheath had been torn to the ground; blood soaked through the back of her kimono and was pooling at her feet.

Byakuya was very surprised to see her conscious.

"I-Ichigo!" Byakuya cried out as he ran closer towards her, Ichigo coughed as she raised her head slightly to reveal her bright brown eyes.

"Hey. What took you so long? I already beat him." Ichigo asked and even though Byakuya couldn't see her full face he knew she was smiling.

"You fool. You asked me to stay out of it." Byakuya stated as he slowly got his emotions under control and Ichigo grinned wider even though she was in pain.

"You actually listened to me?" Ichigo retorted and Byakuya couldn't help but smirk and Ichigo's obvious reply.

* * *

The defeated hollow coughed as he tried to breath; he couldn't believe it, a newbie Shinigami had taken him on and utterly destroyed him!

Grand Fisher narrowed his eyes as he saw Ichigo talking with Byakuya, even though she was severely wounded Grand Fisher could see her smiling.

With a growl he forced to use his last resort, with a strangled yell he fired claws from his mask towards Ichigo's unguarded front.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Byakuya cried out in warning as he saw a group of claws heading straight towards Ichigo's unguarded form; she wouldn't be able to dodge in time!

Before he could even step forward a buzz sounded through the field as someone appeared in front of Ichigo and easily deflected the attack.

"**It seems that your time is up, Grand Fisher.**" A familiar voice stated and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she saw Haru standing in front of her and protecting her.

Haru's appearance had completely changed, her skin was still pale white but her black hair was now long and tied in a clip on the back of her head. Her blue summer dress was replaced with a pure white one, it was tight against her chest but flared out at the bottom to reach her knees; around her waist was a black belt that match the edges of the dress. Her sandals were gone and replaced with black boots that came up to her knees.

But Ichigo's attention was on the Hollow hole through her the bottom of her neck, the strange white substance surrounding her hands and finally the Zanpakuto Haru had sheathed at her side.

"**H-How?**" Grand Fisher coughed as his stared in horror at seeing Haru in her true form; Haru smiled as she ran a hand through her black hair.

"**Haven't your worked it out yet? It's because you're dying. The Blood contract is broken and I'm finally free. It's a shame you won't see what I have in store for your kingdom back in Heuco Mundo.**" Haru replied with a laugh; Grand Fisher yelled in protest as he disappeared into spiritual particles.

"**There. I have paid you my debt, Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki.**" Haru replied emotionlessly as she kept her back towards the pair.

"D-Debt? W-What debt?" Ichigo asked hoarsely as she tried to stay conscious; Haru looked over her shoulder with a smirk, revealing her bright red eyes and the green markings surrounding them.

"**For setting me free. I'm not longer in your debt. Get stronger, Shinigami because when I return I won't make the same mistake as Grand Fisher did.**" Haru stated before she disappeared with a buzz.

Ichigo sighed with relief as Haru disappeared and she allowed her body to finale fall to blood loss; the last thing she heard was Byakuya's worried cry of her name before everything went black.

* * *

"I did it Kaa-San. I managed to take revenge for your death, would you be happy with me for that or sad that I had to kill before finding peace?" Ichigo whispered as sat down on the steps of her mother's grave.

"Why do you not blame me for her death, Tou-San?" Ichigo suddenly asked as Isshin walked over to her; an umbrella over his head even though it stopped raining.

"Why would I blame you? It wasn't your fault." Isshin stated simply, Ichigo bit her lip as she forced herself to her feet slowly; Her injuries may have been healed but she still suffered from the aches and pains after the adrenalin drained off.

"It was my fault! Something was after me and they took her instead! Why will no one of you blame me?" Ichigo cried out, Isshin was quite for a few seconds before he answered.

"I could never blame you for an accident. Because that's what it was, Ichii. A terrible accident. Masaki would never forgive me either." Isshin whispered; Ichigo sniffed as tears started filling her eyes again.

"Why would I blame my Ichii-Hime for something she didn't do?" Isshin finished, Ichigo couldn't hold back the tears anymore and quickly ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I'm sorry Tou-Chan!" Ichigo whimpered through her sobs, Isshin simply kept his arms around her and comforted her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"There you are, I knew you would be here." Tatsuki stated as she looked down at her friend, Ichigo blinked as she sat up.

"What are you doing here? How could you skip 2 days of school in a row?" Tatsuki asked not expecting an answer.

"What about you smart ass? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Ichigo asked as she looked back over the river, Tatsuki blinked in slight shock before sitting down next to her friend.

"I volunteered to leave early. Besides it doesn't count with me, I'm a well behaved student." Tatsuki comment as she smirked, Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell's that meant to mean? I am too you know." Ichigo growled, Tatsuki blinked cautiously over at her.

"What wrong?" Ichigo asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, Tatsuki shook her head.

"Nothing." Tatsuki said simply before the two fell into silence.

'She was talking to me and argued with me on July 18th. It's just proof that Ichigo is slowly moving away from me.' Tatsuki thought sadly to herself as she looked over at Ichigo.

"_Why don't you call me 'Suki-Chan anymore?"_

"_..."_

"_Oh like that makes any difference! It's just plain rude especially when I'm asking you to call me it!"_

"_..."_

"_Don't give me that look! I'll pummel you to the ground if you look at me with pity!"_

'I was the only person who could understand Ichigo even though she never spoke, so it hurt when my name changed from 'Suki-Chan to just Tatsuki. It also became annoying when she became slightly taller than me in Middle School and after defeating me in the championship, stopped going to competitions for Karate.'

'Even though I'm curious as to what happened to her, I'm not going to ask. Something indeed happened but it was for the better, the fact that she is talking on the 18th June is proof enough.' Tatsuki thought to herself as she smirked.

"Right let's go to the arcade! Get up!" Tatsuki shouted before she kicked Ichigo in the head.

'I can also kick her ass at racing in the arcade. That's enough relief for me.'

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted out as she clutched her head, Tatsuki just smirked.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_Sometimes my actors just can't help themselves._

Karin: "Yuzu we need to find 'Chi-Nee."

Yuzu: "Karin-Chan, what's wrong? Why do we need to find Onee-Chan? What about Tou-Chan?"

Karin: '_Tries to stop herself laughing' _D-Don't a-ask '_Burst out into loud laughter'_

Yuzu: _'Giggling' _"Why are you laughing K-Karin-Chan? W-What d-did I say w-wro-'_Starts laughing as well.'_

Isshin (Off set): "What? Why do they laugh when Yuzu asks that? What's wrong with them coming to me for help?"

'_Yuzu and Karin continued to laugh as Comet sighed in irritation.'_

Comet: "At this rate we're never going to make the deadline."

* * *

**Glossary**

- **Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: _"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

-**Bakudō #- 9 Geki **(撃, _Strike_) — Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: _"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"_

- **Fooru Kogoeru Doriimu... **(凍結する夢への落下, _Fall into a Frozen Dream_) — Karin Kurosaki's Shikai release. When Karin says these words a deep fog is released by her Zanpakuto that is so cold it would freeze anything it touches. (You won't see her Zanpakuto again or know its name until S3)

- **Getsuga Tenshou **(月牙天衝,_ Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang_) —At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave; The Getsuga Tenshou is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction.

-**Grand Fisher** (グランドフィッシャー, _Gurando Fisshā_)- Grand Fisher was an **Adjuchas **level Hollow. He was able to fire **Cero** easily and also could use a flash stepping technique called **Sonido. **His main power was in his long fur, which he could length and turn into spears to form attacks. Grand Fisher resembled a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet.

-**Haru **(春, _Spring_)- Haru is a very powerful **Arrancar**. With her hollow form sealed in her Zanpakuto, her appearance is very close to human. Her hollow hole is at the base of her neck and she has Hollow bone covering her hands. It is unknown how but Haru was tricked into a blood contract with the **Adjuchas** Grand Fisher and was stuck with him for over 50 years. It was his defeat by Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki that led to her being released and her powers returning to full strength.

-**Adjuchas **(中級大虚 (アジューカス), _ajūkasu_; Japanese for "_Intermediate Great Hollow_")- are the second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians. They're often the ones who lead Gillians into battle. Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures rarely joining into groups. They are powerful enough to challenge a captain of the Gotei 13.

**Appearance**: Adjuchas can vary radically in appearance; anywhere from bulky humanoids to the jaguar-like forms.

**Evolution**: Adjuchas-class Menos are much smaller in population compared to the Gillian class, due to the rarity of any one Hollow being capable of overwhelming the many other Hollows that comprise the body of a Gillian. Furthermore, the Adjuchas must continue to devour Hollows, or its mind will be absorbed by the other Hollows comprising its form and it will revert back into a Gillian. The subsequent lack of an individual will also preclude the reverted Gillian from becoming an Adjuchas again.

-**Arrancar** (破面 (アランカル), _arankaru_; Spanish for "_To Tear Off_", Japanese for "_Ripped Mask_") An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. Arrancar can give up their human forms in order to obtain enormous power. This new form will retain remnants of their past selves, like fragments of their removed masks and a Hollow hole. While some Arrancar prefer to conceal these remnants, others choose to hide their faces completely to escape unwanted attention. Most also have a coloured marking of some sort on their face, though some only gain these markings upon the release of their Zanpakuto

- **Sonido **(響転 (ソニード), _sonīdo_; Spanish for "_Sound_," Japanese for "_Sound Ceremony_")- Sonido is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Shunpo; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonido is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps.

-**Cero **(虚閃 (セロ), _sero_; Spanish for "_Zero_", Japanese for "_Hollow Flash)- _Cero is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar, Vizards and Adjuchas. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to undertake a specific pose. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack)


	6. Chapter 6: The Spirit Hunter

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Author's Notes:-**

Hello everyone!

This chapter is one that I wrote for the original series but I liked it so much I kept it, it was also in FS but I've now removed that one.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try and update more; I have moved in so there really is no reason for me to ignore.

I want to get S1 done as soon as possible; The 2nd GS Movie is in progress and will be out as soon as I'm done with S1.

Anyway please enjoy and review ^_^

**Edit 30/04/11: **This chapter is kind of a filler chapter so you can skip it if you want, you won't miss anything important. Now once again we've had a time skip but this time 2 weeks have gone by since the last chapter. The date in this chapter is the 2nd July.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 6: The Spirit Hunter**

* * *

"'Chi-Nee! It's starting!" Karin shouted out, Ichigo sighed as she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

"I can't believe we're watching this. If Yuzu and dad weren't there, I wouldn't be sitting here." Ichigo said simply, Karin nodded in agreement as she took the can.

"Same. I just want to know if this guy is real or not." Karin said simply and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening! On this week's Spirit Hunter's holy ground, we bring you a live broadcast from a small neighbourhood called Karakura; where the screams of agony can be heard from an abandoned hospital."_

Ichigo snorted as she sipped her soda.

'Yeah, right. If that's true we would have heard it.' Ichigo thought to herself, by the look on her sister's face she was thinking the same thing.

'_...Hell's messenger! Mister Don Kan'onji!' _

"_Spirits are always with you!"_

Was suddenly shouted causing both Karin and Ichigo to sigh in irritation.

"Now I know why I didn't go." Ichigo mumbled to herself, Karin hummed in agreement.

* * *

**Flashback: Yesterday Morning**

* * *

_"Bwahahaha!"_ _Orihime cried out as she crossed her arms over her chest, Ichigo sighed in annoyance as she placed a hand on Orihime's head._

_"Lovely. You did it so well, Hime-Chan; couldn't tell the difference." Ichigo said dryly, Orihime's eyes widened as she gasped._

_"Really? I was that good?" Orihime asked, Ichigo nodded as she walked around her friend._

_"Yes. As I said, I couldn't tell the difference." Ichigo said simply as she walked over to her desk._

_"Isn't that showing just the greatest? Are you coming tonight?" Orihime asked, Ichigo sighed as she rubbed her forehead._

_"I don't know, Hime-Chan. You know how I am about these things." Ichigo said; Orihime blinked before she laughed and rubbed the back of her head._

_"Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry Berry-Chan." Orihime said; Ichigo rolled her eyes as she shook her head._

_"S'okay. Maybe Tatsuki will go with you?" Ichigo asked, Orihime gasped as she clapped her hands._

_"Yes, Tatsuki-Chan will go! Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime shouted as she ran over to her other friend._

_'Like hell I'll be going.' Ichigo thought to herself in irritation as she down on top of her desk._

* * *

_"Come on Kuchiki! Do it with me! Bwahahaha!" Keigo shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, Byakuya simple blinked at him._

_"No thank you Asano-San." Byakuya replied simply, Keigo fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's ankle._

_"So cold, Kuchiki! Aren't we friends?" Keigo cried out, Byakuya blinked at before nodding._

_"Of course we are. Now please remove yourself from my foot." Byakuya said simply, Keigo stood back up and grinned._

_"You are coming tonight right?" Keigo asked; Byakuya blinked at him._

_"Going where?" Byakuya asked, Keigo gasped as he placed a hand over his chest as if he had been shot._

_"How can you not know? Spirit Hunter is going to be live in our town! You'll have to be dead to miss it!" Keigo shouted out, Byakuya hesitated._

_"Well..." He trailed off, Keigo grinned before he pointed over at Ichigo._

_"I'll even get Berry to come too." Keigo shouted out._

**_Bang!_**

_"Cold and violent as always my beautiful fruit..." Keigo moaned as he fell to the floor, Ichigo's book fell to the ground next to him._

_"Don't even think about." Ichigo warned as Byakuya smirked at her._

* * *

**5 hours later**

_"What? What do you mean you're not coming?" Isshin shouted out as they family sat around the table._

_"Like I said, I'm not coming. I hate that show, and if there really is a ghost there it will make me and Karin ill." Ichigo said simply, Karin nodded in agreement as she picked up some rice._

_"She's right Tou-San. I don't want to stand up for an hour because of a headache, I rather stay here." Karin said simply, Yuzu smiled at her older sisters._

_"Okay! Me and Tou-Chan will go! Promise you'll watch on TV?" Yuzu asked; Karin and Ichigo nodded._

_"We Promise." They said together._

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

_"My nose if filled with the smell of horrible Spirits. This without a doubt, Smells like bad spirits!"_

"My god, I can't believe people actually watch this." Ichigo asked as she winced, Karin sighed as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"_Bwhahahaha!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh with relief as the program went on to commercial break.

"Chi-Nee can you sense anything from that guy?" Karin asked and Ichigo shook her head.

"Nope. Can't sense anything from a TV, why can you?" Ichigo asked; Karin shook her head.

"No, I've just got a bad feeling." Karin said simply, Ichigo hummed in agreement.

**Ring, ring. Ring, ring.**

"Hello?" Ichigo asked as she answered her cell phone, she held it away from her ear as Yuzu and Isshin shouted down the phone.

"_Where you watching? Did you see us?"_

"We're watching and I saw Yuzu. Couldn't see Tou-San, but I saw Yuzu." Ichigo said simply, she heard Yuzu cheer and her father burst into tears.

"_See you later Onee-Chan, Karin-Chan!"_ Yuzu shouted before she hung up, Karin sighed as she stood up.

"I'm going to get another Soda, want one 'Chi-Nee?" Karin asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Karin." Ichigo called out.

Ichigo sighed as she picked up her magazine from the table and started reading it.

"Do you really think there might be a ghost there?" Karin suddenly asked as she passed Ichigo a can of Soda, Ichigo blinked up at TV before she answered.

"I don't know. I doubt it but I've just got this feeling..." Ichigo trailed off as he eyes widened.

"_Hmm not good, this is a very mean spirit." Don said as he rubbed his chin_

_"Hey? Who the hell are you? Do you think you can into my hospital? And what's with that hat?" A man with a chain in his chest shouted out._

Karin gasped as she saw what her sister was looking, Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Holy crap! He can really see?" Karin cried out in shock, Ichigo bit her lip slightly in thought.

'The Chain in his chest is half open? Doesn't that mean..?' Ichigo trailed off in thought.

_"I'm going to have to use my special Spirit Cane to finish this quickly!" Don shouted out before he pierced his stick right into the Ghosts chest._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

Ichigo and Karin cried out in pain as they clutched their heads, Ichigo cursed as she forced herself to her feet.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as she pulled out her dispenser and swallowed the green pill, her Shinigami form burst forth as her body clutched at her ears.

"I'll be back." Ichigo whispered, Karin looked up in shock as Ichigo jumped out of the window.

"'Chi-Nee? What?" Karin whispered to see her sister right behind her.

'What's going on?'

* * *

**Boom!**

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the spirit exploded, cursing he pulled out his soul pager.

"Yeah! Mission complete! Bwahahaha!"

'No! You didn't pass it over; all you did was turn it into a Hollow! Normally it would appear any where random but if this Hollow was attached hospital...' Byakuya trailed off as he watched a light suddenly appear on top of the hospital.

"Damn it!" Byakuya cursed as he pushed his way through the crowd and jumped over the fence and towards the hospital.

* * *

"What is that?" Don asked in shock, the Hollow looked like a giant frog as it grinned down at the Spirit Hunter.

"**Pain...so hungry..." **The Hollow moaned, Don narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I smell it, the smell of a dangerous spirit! You must be a demon come to revenge that other spirit!" Don shouted out as he pointed before taking out his stick.

"Come at me you demon! The new centres Spirit Hunter; Don Kan'onji will be your opponent!" Don shouted out, the Hollow dived down from the top of the building.

"**Feed me! I'll devour you!"** The Hollow shouted, Don gasped out as he was tackled to the ground.

**Boom!**

"Boy what are you doing? This place is dangerous!" Don shouted out, Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he stood back up.

"I know, I believe I should be telling you that. I'm a lot experienced in this field." Byakuya said simply, Don blinked at him in shock.

"How can a young boy like you have experience with that thing? And how can you see it?" Don demanded, Byakuya went to answer but stopped with a growl.

"In coming." He said simply, The Hollow suddenly growled as he stood back up.

"Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Byakuya shouted out, he smirked as a golden rope wrapped around the Hollow's arms binding him in place.

'Ever since Ichigo learned Shikai, I've been slowly getting my power back! Hopefully this spell will work.' Byakuya thought to himself before he held to fingers in front of his face.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_ Byakuya shouted out before he held out his right hand in front of him.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Byakuya shouted out, a blue fire ball shot out towards the Hollow and hit its mask.

**Boom!**

* * *

"Kuchiki-Kun..." Orihime whispered worriedly as she watched Byakuya fight the Hollow, Tatsuki swallowed next to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsuki whispered to herself.

* * *

"Eh? Kuchiki, what is he doing?" Keigo shouted out, Sado narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Is that one of those monsters? Like the one who killed Yuichi?'

* * *

"Just as I thought, brilliant but at the same time terrible." Kisuke said as he placed a hand on top of his hat.

"Will you make it in time, Little Berry?"

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stepped back, the Hollow grinned as it stepped forward with just a burn mark on its mask.

"No! I don't have enough Spiritual Energy!" Byakuya gasped, Don was standing a few feet behind him.

"What was that? What was that spell you just fired?" Don asked, Byakuya went to answer but stopped.

"**Feed me!**" The Hollow shouted out, Byakuya pushed Don to the ground.

"Ah!" Byakuya cried out as the Hollow smacked him, he cringed as he landed on his side but forced himself to his feet.

"Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki-Kun!"

Byakuya winced as he wiped some blood from his eye, he could hear Ichigo's classmates shouting out to him.

"Boy! Are you alright?" Don shouted out, Byakuya nodded as he kept an eye on the Hollow.

"I'm fine. But you should be running." Byakuya said simply, The Hollow chose that moment to attack; but it wasn't going for him.

Orihime's eyes widened as the monster looked at her, it grinned before it dived forward.

"No!" Byakuya shouted out, Orihime screamed as she fell backwards; Byakuya cursed as he tried to force his legs to run faster.

**Clang!**

"Che..." Someone scoffed and Orihime slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw blood fall to the ground.

Ichigo winced as she brought her foot up and kicked the Hollow back, it gave a yell as it realised her bloody arm and fell backwards.

"Berry-Chan..." Orihime whispered, Ichigo grit her teeth as her left arm fell limply to her side.

'Damn it, Bastard bit straight through the bone. I'm going to regret that tomorrow.' Ichigo thought in frustration before she drew her Zanpakuto from her back.

"Come on then you frog thing. You wanted to play?" Ichigo taunted before she got into a one-handed fighting stance.

"Then you can play with me." Ichigo said as she smirked, The Hollow just growled.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't help but sigh with relief as he saw Ichigo standing in front of Orihime.

"You can't moan at me now for using your own body when you have a weapon." Byakuya said simply, Ichigo snorted.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know what was going on until I felt your Spiritual Energy." Ichigo said simply, Byakuya blinked slightly.

"You didn't feel the Hollow?" He asked and Ichigo shook her head.

"No which is why I was shocked when I felt your Spiritual Energy. The Hollow's energy was being blocked by something; I guess it was Hime-Chan." Ichigo summarised.

"Boy! Do you know this spirit?" Don questioned, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she gript her Zanpakuto tighter.

"Keep him back Byakuya." Ichigo said simply, Byakuya nodded as he gripped Don's arm.

"I would have without you asking." Byakuya said, Ichigo grinned as jumped over the Hollow.

"Come on your over grown frog! You said you're hungry right?" Ichigo taunted, the Hollow turned towards her.

"**Feed...me...!"** It rasped out, Ichigo grinned as she sliced through the hospital doors.

**Smash!**

"Well come and get me!" Ichigo shouted before she ran into the hospital.

"**I will eat you!"** The Hollow shouted before he ran straight through the wall, the groud gasped in shock.

'Be careful, Ichigo.' Byakuya thought to himself, he suddenly looked around and realised something.

"Kan'oji has just run into the hospital! The glass doors have shattered and a wall has collapsed." The announcer shouted out, Byakuya cursed and went to run forward.

"Don't worry about it Mr Kuchiki." Kisuke said as he placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Ichigo-San will be fine, and so will Mr Kan'oji. We don't want to cause more commotion." Kisuke said, Byakuya just sighed.

* * *

Ichigo braced herself against the wall as she tried to catch her breath, her arm was starting to affect her speed but she was doing her best to ignore it.

Finally she sighed and ripped away her left sleeve of her kimono, biting into the white one she started ripping it into strips.

"Damn it..." Ichigo winced as she whipped the blood away with the black layer of her Kimono. From her elbow to her wrist was a deep bite mark, she could tell that it was broken from the bone sticking out in the middle.

"Hold still." She gasped as someone held her arm; she looked up to see Don Kan'oji looking at it.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked, Don looked at her and smiled as he gripped her wrist.

"For the record, I'm sorry." Don said, Ichigo blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you-!"

**Crack!**

"AHH!" Ichigo couldn't hold back the scream of pain when Don pulled her arm sharply; she knew that tears were rolling down her cheeks as her body trembled violently.

"Holy shit! You asshole!" Ichigo cursed out as she tried to get herself under control, Don silently wrapped the Kimono wrappings around her arm.

"There we go you-Arg!" Don grunted as Ichigo punched him in face, his back hit the ground as Ichigo glared at him.

"Bastard! Why didn't you warn me you were going to do that?" Ichigo demanded, Don grinned as he stood back up; ignoring his black eye.

"You would have tensed up and it would have been more painful." Don said simply, Ichigo growled as she picked up her giant Zanpakuto were she had dropped it.

"I know that! My father's doctor and my sisters and I work in our clinic. I know first aid and what to do." Ichigo said before she sighed.

"Thanks. Anyway what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, Don sighed.

"I know that I can't help you but if I stay out there all the children watching me will be heartbroken. I'm doing it for them." Don said; Ichigo nodded.

"The Hollow will come here; it goes after people with high Spiritual Energy. Like you, me, Byakuya and Hime-Chan." Ichigo explained and Don blinked at her.

"We have to stay in here to stop it going after the audience." Ichigo said, Don blinked at her in shock.

"Too think like that in the middle of a battle. That's amazing." Don said, Ichigo suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Girl-!" He broke off as Ichigo turned her back to him.

"It's here." Ichigo said simply, the two of them jumped back as the floor suddenly exploded.

**Boom!**

"**Feed me!**" The Hollow shouted, Ichigo gripped her Zanpakuto tightly.

"Okay! Bring it-?"

**Crack!**

Ichigo's scowled as she realised her over-sized Zanpakuto had got lodged into the wall.

"Son of a..!" Ichigo cursed before she finally pulled it free, she stumbled before she gripped her Zanpakuto in both hands; ignoring the pain in her left arm.

'Damn it! It's too cramped to use Zangetsu!' Ichigo thought to herself, the Hollow spat some goo onto her hands.

"Ew! What the heck is that?" Ichigo shouted as she swung her sword, trying to get the sludge off.

"I can't get it off!" Ichigo cursed before the Hollow suddenly made a dive for her.

Narrowing her eyes she turned around and pierced the Zanpakuto through its shoulder.

'Damn! I can't aim for the mask like this.' Ichigo thought in frustration, suddenly the Hollow roared before diving through the wall.

**Boom!**

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out as she looked down, she closed her eyes and prayed the Zanpakuto didn't come loose as the Hollow jumped up the building.

Ichigo winced as the Hollow violently shook her off; her head hit the ground before she flipped backwards.

Her feet skidded slightly on the floor; she scowled as she moved her bound hands in front of her and got into a fighting stance.

"**Feed me! You shall feed me**!" The hollow cried out, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she slid her foot forward.

"No I shall set your soul free." Ichigo said seriously before she jumped forward, the hollow also dived forward.

"Like that will work!" Ichigo shouted before she kicked the Hollow backwards.

**Bang!**

"I'm sorry but it's over." Ichigo whispered as she appeared in front of it, the hollow's eyes widened as Ichigo raised her over-sized Zanpakuto and sliced through its mask.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo walked into the classroom the next morning.

Her right arm was covered in a bandage and blood could be seen through the bindings.

"I got bit by a dog?" Ichigo asked, Tatsuki sighed as she ran a hand through her head.

"Sometimes I wonder who is clumsier, Orihime or you." Tatsuki said lightly, Ichigo opened her mouth to answer.

**Bang!**

"Oh! I'm so sorry my head was flying with the clouds and the dragons! Please forgive me!"

They heard Orihime suddenly shout from the hallway, Ichigo smirked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well at least I do it more gracefully than Hime-Chan." Ichigo said simply, Tatsuki simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

-**Don Kan'onji**(ドン・観音寺) — Don is a TV Spirit Medium and is known for sending on spirits on live television. Even though he can see spirits, he doesn't have enough Spirit Energy to fight a Hollow but still tries.

-**Demi-Hollow** (半虚 (デミ・ホロウ), _demi-horō_; lit. "Half-Hollow") A Demi-Hollow is a Jibakurai, an earthbound spirit, who is evolving into a Hollow. It usually takes a while for the earthbound spirit to fully transform into a Hollow, but this process can be sped up by forcing the hole in their chest to open. The Demi-Hollows are held down by chains, usually to somewhere they consider to be their territory. They are usually only seen when a Human steps on their territory and cannot be easily sensed by Shinigami.

-**Hadō # 33- Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power.

Incantation: _"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

**-**** Bakudō # 4- Hainawa** (這縄, _Crawling Rope_) — An energy rope entangles a target's arms.

Incantation: unknown/none.


	7. Chapter 7: Uryuu Ishida:Part A

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar, Captain Amagai & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Author Notes: **

Hey guys! I uploaded this chapter just before I was going to bed, so I thought I better check on it and see if I made mistakes and what do you know I did.

One thing your guys have probably started to noticed is that I'm using the Japanese names for things like Zanpakuto releases, attacks and Kidou; I will continue to do this throughout the series so S2 will also be getting changes; for S3 yes that does mean that I am putting Arrancar releases in Spanish.

Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the re-write so far! Please enjoy and give feedback ^_^

**Edit 30/04/2011: **Byakuya has now been in the human world of 1 month and 6 days, just thought I'd point that out. We had yet another time skip and it is now July 20th ^_^

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry: Season 1**

**Chapter 7: Uryuu Ishida-The Last Quincy. Part A**

* * *

"Oh for the love of-Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted, she was standing in a ally way with Zangetsu out of his sheath.

"What?" Byakuya called back, Ichigo growled and stomped over.

"Are you blind as well as death? There is no hollow once again! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo said, Byakuya growled.

"It isn't my fault! If an order comes in I answer it!" Byakuya said; Ichigo shrugged her shoulders.

"Then it's broken! Get it fixed!" Ichigo said as she got back in to her body and made her way back to class.

The two didn't notice that they were being watched.

* * *

"Look at that! You're number 3, Hime-Chan!" Ichigo said, Tatsuki grinned as she petted Orihime's head.

"Wow! I didn't know Orihime was that smart!" Chizuru said, Ichigo smirked as she pointed at Orihime.

"She doesn't look it but Hime-Chan is actually very intelligent." Ichigo said simply, Tatsuki suddenly gasped.

"Ichigo! You were one point away from tying with Ryo!" Tatsuki said, Ichigo scowled as she saw she was number 2.

"Damn it. I'll defeat you next time." Ichigo promised, Ryo smirked as she looked up from her book.

"We'll see, Ichigo." Ryo said simply, the two girls glared at each other while the other's sweet dropped.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the phone as it rung a few times before growing frustrated.

"Urahara-San! You call yourself a business man? Then how you show yourself when you're not wanted and when you're needed you won't answer?" Byakuya shouted as he pointed at the phone, finally he sighed and bent his head down.

'I'm talking to a phone, now I feel pathetic' Byakuya crouched down by the phone and started poking.

"I need Urahara-San to take a look at this; I think it really is broken." Byakuya sighed.

**Beep-beep**

Byakuya head shot up as he heard his phone go off, he grabbed the phone and ran off to find Ichigo.

* * *

"Are you coming to karate tomorrow night?" Tatsuki asked; Ichigo nodded.

"Of course I am." Ichigo said simply.

"Ichigo! I need to speak with you!" Byakuya shouted as he suddenly grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her away.

"Do you see why I think they're dating?" Tatsuki asked and Orihime hummed slightly.

* * *

"A hollow?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya nodded as they ran down the hollows.

"Well there better actually be one this time!" Ichigo shouted.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Byakuya shouted, Ichigo kept running but ran into someone. The person fell on his back; Ichigo grabbed hold of the window ledge to pull herself up.

"Sorry!" Ichigo shouted over her shoulder. She didn't notice the glare that was sent her way.

* * *

"Once again there is no hollow!" Ichigo shouted, it was dark outside now. The two of them have been running around town with hollow alerts, but it vanishes before the two of them arrive.

"Either your phone is broken or someone is killing on my territory." Ichigo growled, Byakuya rolled his eyes as he laid Ichigo's body on the ground.

"Just get back into your body." Byakuya, Ichigo growled but did return to her body.

"I'm going to tell you again, get that phone fixed! Take it to Hat'n'Clogs!" Ichigo said as she stood up.

"You forgot his name already? You only met him yesterday." Byakuya demanded; Ichigo glared at him.

"A lovers' quarrel?" A voice said, Ichigo growled and turned around.

"Whoever said that better say their last request!" Ichigo growled, a boy with blue hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows.

"Good evening Kuchiki, Ichigo-San." The boy greeted, Ichigo growled again.

"When did we become close? I don't recognise you!" Ichigo said, the boy sighed.

"I am Uryuu Ishida, Ichi-"

"Call me Kurosaki! You have no rights to call me by my first name." Ichigo interrupted and behind her Byakuya couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Fine then Kurosaki, you are a Shinigami right?" Uryuu asked; both Ichigo and Byakuya took a step back.

"No I'm just a substitute actually, but I do have the powers of a Shinigami." Ichigo answered, Uryuu nodded.

Suddenly Ichigo and Uryuu turned looking to the right.

"Hollow." They said in perfect sync, Byakuya looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

**Beep-beep.**

"You're right there is a new one here." Byakuya said, suddenly a blue light caught their attention.

Ichigo and Byakuya turned to see Uryuu firing what looking like an arrow, but the bow was light blue and so was the arrow.

They both watched as the arrow hit the incoming hollow right through its mask.

"Who shouldn't be the question I'm asking then, it's what are you?" Ichigo asked, Uryuu made his bow vanish and looked Ichigo in the eye.

"As I said I am Uryuu Ishida, I am a Quincy. And I hate Shinigami." Uryuu answered, Ichigo smirked before turning around.

"Whatever, just stop killing on my turf Ishida. I might come and get you instead of fighting hollows." Ichigo and Byakuya walked off, both didn't notice Uryuu glare at them.

'Damn you Kurosaki!'

* * *

**Next afternoon**

* * *

"Phew. Couch is really pushing us today." Tatsuki said as she drank some of her drink, Ichigo nodded next to her.

Both of them were in Karate gear, with black belts around their waists.

"You okay? You seem really out of it today." Tatsuki suddenly said and Ichigo blinked before sighing.

"I'm sorry. Just-!" She broke off as a familiar person walked over to them.

"There you are Kurosaki. I was wondering if I can have a word with you." Uryuu asked; Ichigo glared before sighing.

"I'll see you late Tatsuki." Ichigo said before she ran off with Uryuu, Tatsuki sighed.

"Airsawa! Kurosaki! Breaks over!" Tatsuki sighed once again as she removed the towel around her shoulders.

"Okay, Sensei." Tatsuki called back.

"Tatsuki-Chan?" Tatsuki looked up to see Orihime biting her lip.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked and Tatsuki smiled.

"Yeah, Sure."

* * *

"What do you want?" Ichigo demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, Uryuu pushed the glasses up his nose.

"I want to have a little contest between us? Quincy against Shinigami?" Uryuu said, Ichigo sighed as she shook her head.

"No. I just want to defeat the Hollows, I don't care who does it." Ichigo said simply, Uryuu smirked.

"Why? Are you scared Kurosaki?" Uryuu taunted, Ichigo glared as she gripped the edges of her towel around her neck.

"You won't force me into anything, I'm not doing it." Ichigo said simply before she turned away.

"Oh right I forgot. You got your powers from Kuchiki; you are just a Substitute Shinigami. Without him you can't even lift a finger." Uryuu taunted, Ichigo froze as she glared over her shoulder.

"That's it you little bastard." Ichigo hissed.

* * *

Karin stopped as she went to kick the ball; she put her foot down to the ground and looked up to the sky.

'Why? Why do I suddenly have this horrible feeling?' Karin thought to herself.

* * *

Kisuke looked up from where he was sitting, Tessai paused as well.

"It's time." Kisuke said simply, Tessai grunted in agreement.

* * *

"I'll do your stupid contest and when I win I'll grind you into the ground." Ichigo said before she pulled out her Chappy Soul Candy; she easily swallowed the green pill that pushed her soul free, leaving Chappy in control her of her body.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her Shihakusho blew in the wind as her body stood behind her.

"We'll be using this; it will call in the Hollows." Uryuu said as he held out a small pill, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What? Do you have any idea how danger that would put the town in?" Ichigo shouted and Uryuu smirked.

"You may not trust your own abilities but I trust mine. I will kill all the Hollows and defeat you." Uryuu said before he crushed the pill in his hands.

Ichigo winced slightly as the air become dark and dense; suddenly a Hollow appeared above them. Uryuu easily summoned his bow and fired a blue arrow straight threw its mask, destroying it.

"That's one for me." Uryuu said as he held out his bow, Ichigo growled as she punched him across the face.

"You moron! Endangering the town is not how you settle this! Undo it!" Ichigo demanded, Uryuu sighed as he pulled himself up.

"I can't. But you shouldn't be worrying about me. You know that Hollow's go after people with stronger Spiritual Energy." Uryuu said, Ichigo's eyes widened as Karin and Orihime flashed through her mind.

"Karin! Hime-Chan! Damn it!" Ichigo cursed before she took off running, Uryuu sighed as he watched her go.

"You don't even realise that there are more people involved than your family and Inoue-San but don't worry I will save them, while you watch from the ground." Uryuu said before he released another arrow.

* * *

'Why is it after me?' Sado thought as he ran with a Hollow not far behind, suddenly his eyes widened as he caught sight of someone up ahead.

"You're 'Chi-Nee's friend..." Karin said as she stopped her football underneath her arm.

"Ichigo's Little sister?" Sado whispered in confusion, suddenly he felt the Hollow behind him.

"Get down!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around Karin and dived to the side.

**Boom!**

* * *

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed as she killed 3 more hollows.

'Karin! Where the hell are you?' Ichigo thought to herself in frustration, suddenly she was surrounded by 4 Hollows.

"You're in my way!" Ichigo shouted as she sliced through the first one in front of her, flipping in the air she pierced her giant Zanpakuto in the second Hollows mask.

Ichigo quickly swung her Zanpakuto around and sliced through the two remaining Hollows.

She landed silently on the ground and sheathed her over-sized Zanpakuto on her back and started running again; the 4 Hollows vanished silent.

* * *

'There is more hollows than that bate could have summoned' Uryuu thought as he killed 2 more hollows. His fingers were bleeding from realising the bows.

"But I will not give up! 12!" Uryuu shouted as he killed another.

* * *

"Hey! Can you see that thing?" Karin asked as she clung to Sado's back, Sado grunted.

"A bit, only slightly." Sado answered causing Karin to sigh in frustration.

"Which means you can't see it at all! Okay hold on to me, we'll have to work together to keep alive. I'll be our eyes!" Karin shouted, Sado's eyes widened in shock.

"No! I can't let you do that!" Sado said; Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Listen this isn't the first time I've seen one of these things and I think that they have something to with my Onee-San, Ichigo!" Karin shouted out, Sado's eyes widened.

"Ichigo?" Sado asked, Karin suddenly gasped.

"Jump!" Karin shouted; Sado did as he was told but then he punched down.

"Look out!" Karin screamed; Sado cried out as the Hollow hit him and sent him and Karin tumbling.

**Boom!**

* * *

"Tatsuki-Chan! We need to run!" Orihime shouted as she gave up on trying to look calm; at this rate they were going to die!

"Why? What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked; Orihime's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Tatsuki-Chan! Run!" Orihime screamed; Tatsuki looked at her friend worriedly.

"Orihime? Run from wha-AH!" Tatsuki cried out as something sliced through her back and out her chest, Orihime screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Tatsuki-Chan!"

* * *

Ichigo force herself to run faster across the roofs of Karakura, slicing down any Hollow that dared to get in her way.

She didn't know how to explain it but every core in her Soul was screaming at her.

Screaming and crying at her to get to Orihime's and Tatsuki's location; and fast.

It was also telling her to go to Karin's and Sado's location as well but before she went after her sister she felt Tatsuki's presence flickering.

Without giving it a second thought Ichigo quickly took off towards the school as Tatsuki's life force slowly vanished.

Suddenly Ichigo cried out as she was thrown backwards of the roof she was running along; quickly she flipped over and landed on her feet but crouched down once again and jumped back on the roof.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as she saw a bright green octopus Hollow standing in front of her.

"**You aren't going anywhere Shinigami! I will not let you interfere with my sister's business.**" The Hollow growled and Ichigo clenched her Zanpakuto tighter in her hands.

"Let's make things simple. Move or I will kill you." Ichigo growled out and she could see that the Hollow was slightly intimidated.

"**Don't think you can order me around, Shinigami! You will make the best meal**!" The Hollow laughed before he charged forward, Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she swung down her Zanpakuto straight through its mask.

"Weaklings like you, don't have enough strength to stop me." Ichigo whispered before she quickly took off again as the Hollow faded with a scream.

'I'm coming Hime-Chan, Tatsuki!'

* * *

"Ah!"Sado grunted as he brought his now armoured arm back and swung it forward, a bright beam shot out and sliced through the Hollow.

**Boom!**

"Hey? Are you alright?" Karin shouted out, she watched as Sado collapsed on the ground and ran over to him.

"Are you alright? Ichigo's little sister?" Sado asked, Karin bit her lip and she smiled slightly.

"Idiot, you're the one that's hurt." Karin said, Sado grunted as he nodded.

"Really? That's good." Sado said; Karin glared before she kicked him in the face.

"That's not good! It's not good when someone is hurt! You're just like my sister! Arg! You stay here while I go and get help." Karin shouted out before she run off.

'So that's Ichigo's little sister? She a lot like her, especially the way she kicks.' Sado thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"**You liked that? Well how about I force you to watch me eat her!**" The Hollow laughed as she wrapped a tentacle around Orihime.

"No! Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime shouted out as the Hollow lifted Tatsuki's spirit in the air, Orihime felt tears running down her cheeks.

"No!" Orihime shouted, she let out a sob as she watched the Hollow consume her best-friend.

"Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime screamed out, The Hollow laughed as Orihime fell limp in its hold.

"**What are you giving up? Good then I will eat you next**!" The Hollow laughed.

'Tatsuki-Chan...Dead...it ate Tatsuki-Chan...' Orihime thought to herself.

'_Orihime! Fight back!'_

_'I won't break my promise, as long as you don't break yours Hime-Chan.'_

"NO!" Orihime screamed out, her Spiritual Energy exploding out.

**Boom!**

* * *

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Ichigo heard Orihime shout, she watched as an orange light split the hollow in two.

"That was for you Tatsuki-Chan." Orihime whispered, Ichigo ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry 'Hime-Chan!" Ichigo whispered, Orihime gasped then sobbed into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo placed Zangetsu on the ground and held Orihime close, Ichigo felt tears roll down her own cheeks before she clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"...I'm such...a...burden..." Orihime suddenly whispered between her sobs; Ichigo looked down at her in shock but before she could deny that Orihime fell unconscious.

'Hime-Chan...You're not a burden! If anything I'm the burden!' Ichigo thought furiously to herself as she held her childhood friend close to her before looking at the battered body of her other friend.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, Hime-Chan. I brought you both in this mess." Ichigo whispered as she laid down her friend on the ground and watched as her hairpins shinned slightly at the action.

Slowly Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki's soulless form; with a shuddered breath Ichigo fell to her knees and pulled the body into her arms.

'She's already so cold...' Ichigo thought to herself sadly as she once again hugged Tatsuki's limp form before she moved her body so she was on her back.

"I will come back for you both." Ichigo whispered before she stepped back and crouched down as she gript her Zanpakuto's handle.

"First someone needs to be taught a lesson..." Ichigo hissed with pure venom before she jumped up off the ground and quickly landed on the school's roof before she jumped away.

2 figures slowly came out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Kisuke Urahara and Tessai; the former had an unconscious Sado hung over his shoulder.

Kisuke walked slowly over to dead body and crouched down as he placed his hand on her cold cheek.

"Now at least you have another chance. Don't waste the power's you have gained, train and become stronger; Tatsuki Airsawa." Kisuke whispered before he forced himself to Orihime's unconscious form; who still had tears running down her cheeks even though she was out cold.

"But it seemed to have worked." Kisuke stated simply as he watched Orihime's hairpins shine a bright orange before returning back to their light blue colour.

'What strange friends you have, little Berry.'

* * *

"Hadō#-4. Byakurai!" Byakuya shouted as he placed his hand onto the Hollow's mask, a bolt of blue lightning smashed through its head before vanishing along with the Hollow.

Byakuya easily landed on his feet as he looked down at his hand, expecting to see some burns.

But there were none.

'Maybe I'm getting my powers back quicker than I thought...' Byakuya thought to himself before he was brought out of his thoughts as a figure appeared behind him.

"It seems that everything is alright here." Uryuu said, Byakuya growled and held Uryuu by the collar of his shirt.

"This is your doing isn't it?" Byakuya demanded; Uryuu pushed him away before answering.

"Yes this is a competition between the Shinigami and me." Uryuu answered but suddenly his eyes widened in shock as he quickly dived to the left as a sword slashed down where he just stood.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya cried out in shock but Ichigo ignored him as she straightened herself up and once again charged at the Quincy.

"Tch..." Uryuu grunted as he tried firing arrows to keep her back but Ichigo easily knocked them aside, causing them to crash into the walls that encased the 3 of them.

Uryuu growled to himself before he suddenly coughed as he was kicked in the stomach; he looked down to see Ichigo crouching in front of him with her foot pointing at his stomach.

"That's Shunpo...!" He heard Byakuya whisper in shock before placed her hands on the ground and used them to spin her body around and kicked Uryuu once again but this time in the face.

Uryuu cried out as he was thrown back violently and landed on his back before he rolled back onto his feet; whipping the blood of lips with his hand.

'She put Spiritual Energy into that attack. But even if she hadn't, I'm sure that kick would have been just as strong.' Uryuu thought to himself as he watched Ichigo pick her Zanpakuto up from where she had pierced it into the ground.

He suddenly noticed something that he should of sooner, her usually bright brown eyes were dull and she shown no expression.

"Kurosaki...?" Uryuu whispered but before he could question her he was once again forced to dodge as she once again appeared in front of him and tried to cut him in two.

Once again Ichigo kicked him in the stomach, showing magnificent skills for someone who had only welded a sword for almost 2 months.

Uryuu coughed as his back hit the wall but quickly dived to the side as Ichigo punched hard where he just was, leaving a small crater around her fist.

Uryuu coughed as he landed on his side, his breath coming out in pants and his Spirit Bow had long since disappeared.

Ichigo walked over to him and kicked him harshly in the side causing the battered Quincy to roll across the ground slightly before he landed on his back.

He was about to push himself up but froze when the tip of Ichigo's over-sized Zanpakuto was pointed at his throat.

"Ichigo! Stop!" Byakuya suddenly shouted as he forced himself to move as he realised how close Ichigo was to slaying a living human; forcing innocent blood on her hands.

Uryuu was terrified, he usually hid his emotions well but now staring at the tip of a Shinigami's Zanpakuto he realised how foolish he had been to try and destroy the Shinigami.

He had been defeated by a Shinigami who had only been one for almost 2 months, who was practically a baby to them.

"Do you understand now?" Ichigo's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the girl as she moved her Zanpakuto away from his neck and stepped back.

"No matter how much power you have, we're still only human." Ichigo whispered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek, Byakuya appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered in slight shock, she had fought Uryuu to make him understand.

To make him understand how idiotic and head-strong he had been, not only had he put them in danger but also the whole town.

"...I'm sorry..." Uryuu whispered as he shakily pushed himself to his feet, Ichigo had given him quite a beating.

"I forgive you." Ichigo stated simply with a weak smile.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the sky forcing the 3 of them to look up.

"What's going on?" Uryuu whispered in shock; Ichigo looked over at Byakuya who was looking up at the sky in horror.

"...It can't be..." Byakuya whispered and Ichigo force herself to look back into the sky.

Just in time to see a giant white hand forcing its way through the crack in the sky.

The battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Glossary**

** -****Shunpo** (瞬歩, _Flash steps_) Shunpo is the most commonly used Hohō technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo and other Hohō techniques that only master Hohō practitioner can use.

-**Hohō** (歩法, _Agility_) Hoho is an important skill for most Shinigami. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training.

**- Hadō#-4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: unknown/none.

-**Watashi Wa Kyozetsu Suru **(私は拒絶する, _I reject!_)- The 'magic words' Orihime shouts to release any of her attacks.

-**Tsubaki** (椿鬼, _Camellia_)- One of 6 magic imps that Orihime created with her Spiritual Energy. These imps represent certain aspects of Orihime's personality. Tsubaki is a bad-tempered male imp who is the only one with the power to directly attack enemies. But because he represents Orihime's anger, rudeness and fiery battle spirit his powers is one of the weakest out of the 6; much to his displeasure.

- **Koten Zanshun **(孤天斬盾, _Solitary Heavenly Cutting Shield_) - Orihime fires him like a bullet and he enters the opponent's body; inside he creates a double sided shield that would slice the enemy in 2.


	8. Chapter 7: Uryuu Ishida:Part B

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry: Season 1**

**Chapter 7: Uryuu Ishida- The Last Quincy. Part B**

* * *

'_I think the girl who is able to earn her own living and pay her own way should be happy as anybody on earth. _

_The sense of independence and security is very sweet~ Susan B. Anthony'_

* * *

2 Spiritual powered humans and a powerless Shinigami stared in complete shock at the giant Hollow which was slowly stepping down onto the ground.

"W-What is that?" Ichigo stuttered as she whipped her teary eyes, Byakuya swallowed next to them.

"T-That's a Menos Grande! That's impossible! Could it be that all the Spiritual Energy in the area attracted it here?" Byakuya whispered in shock, Ichigo shivered slightly.

"By the feel of it, that thing is incredibly strong..." Ichigo whispered, Byakuya swallowed again as he looked down to the ground and clenched his hands tightly in fists.

"It's impossible. We won't be able to defeat something like that. No matter how strong you two are." Byakuya whispered, Ichigo clenched her teeth tightly.

"I'm not going to stand here and let it destroy the town! Ishida and I caused this mess and we are going to fix it!" Ichigo declared as she glared into Byakuya's shocked eyes.

'Even after 1 month, you still manage to shock me Ichigo.' Byakuya thought to himself before he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Right. First we've got to destroy the smaller Hollow's." Byakuya stated simply, Ichigo nodded in agreement and Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"Shall we dance then, Shinigami's?" Uryuu asked with a smirk and Ichigo and Byakuya smirked right back.

"Let's go!" Ichigo cried out as she charged forward and slashed her Zanpakuto straight through a Hollow's mask.

Uryuu wasn't far behind her and started firing his Spiritual Arrows as fast as he could; the Hollow's giving screams as they were slowly destroyed.

Ichigo gave a yell as she jumped into the air and sliced through another mask; she easily landed on her feet but rolled to the side to avoid another attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo cried out as she sliced another mask, Uryuu doing the same behind her.

They were slowly decreasing the numbers.

* * *

"Hadō#-32. Ōkasen!" Byakuya cried out as he held out his hand, a yellow cipher of energy blasted from his hand and shattered another Hollow's mask.

'I can fire them again without the incantations? I'm getting my powers back quicker than I expected.' Byakuya mused to himself as he fired a Byakurai spell on a Hollow that tried to sneak up on him.

'Is it because that Ichigo managed to release her own Zanpakuto and is no longer using mine?' Byakuya thought to himself as he looked up briefly to see how Ichigo was doing.

'Is there something about Ichigo that we don't know about? It's impossible for a normal human to have as much Spiritual Energy as she does.' Byakuya carried on thinking to himself as he carried on firing Kidou spells.

'Also there's the fact that the Shinigami duties come so easily to her, as if she has been doing to all her life. Is it possible...?' Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he realised he was surrounded.

_"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! _Bakudō #- 9 Geki" Byakuya chanted before he held out both his hands to his sides, the Hollow surrounding him was surrounded by a red light and was frozen in place.

'...That she could be a Pure Blood Shinigami?'

Byakuya panted for breath as he tried to think of the quickest way to kill the entire herd of frozen Hollow's, suddenly he realised he was standing in a giant puddle.

In fact he and the entire herd of frozen Hollow's were all standing in a big shallow puddle.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he realised he could use that to his advantage; quickly he bent his knees and jumped on top of the closets Hollow to him.

"Hadō#-11. Tsuzuri Raiden!" Byakuya cried out as she placed both his hands onto the Hollow's head, quickly he jumped as the spell travelled through the Hollow and straight into the water at its feet.

All the 7 Hollow's gave a screech as they were shocked violently before their masks shattered and they faded over to Soul Society.

Byakuya gasped for breath as he fell to his knees, even though that spell was a lower number to Ōkasen, Tsuzuri Raiden took a lot of energy if you were killing multiply enemies.

Suddenly clapping was heard and Byakuya looked up in shock to see none over than Kisuke Urahara standing next to him.

Uruu and Jinta were out destroying the Hollow's with his baseball bat and her shoulder canon.

"That was very impressive, Kuchiki-San. I didn't expect you to use the natural supplies around you to make your Kidou stronger. I was right; Little Berry is doing you good." Kisuke stated simply, Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Little Berry? When did you start-?" Byakuya was cut off as Kisuke brought out his fan in front of his face.

"It's about to start, Kuchiki-San. All we can do now is watch." Kisuke stated simply and before Byakuya could question what he meant he realised that Uryuu and Ichigo had gotten a lot closer to the Menos Grande.

It was all up to them.

* * *

Ichigo cried out as she was thrown backwards before she landed on her back harshly, her eyes widened in shock as the Hollow didn't miss a bit before it charged at her.

Suddenly it exploded in a blue light as Uryuu stood in front of her with blood dripping from his sore fingers, Ichigo quickly flipped to her feet without using her hands and quickly stood next to Uryuu.

Both of them were tiring quickly, Ichigo had long released her Zanpakuto; the blade was gleaming in the bright sun with specks of blood on the blade.

"We can't keep...going like this..." Ichigo panted as she and Uryuu stood back to back, the Hollow's were surrounding them in a circle; the Menos Grande standing tall a few feet away from them but not enough to block the sun light.

"Maybe that's the idea. The weakening so that thing doesn't have to do it." Uryuu suggested as he lowed is bow slightly, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she gript her Zanpakuto tighter.

"Damn it!"

'_Ichigo..._' A familiar voice whispered into her ear, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Zangetsu appeared in front of her mind's eye.

'Zangetsu-Ossan!'

'_When surrounded by multiple enemies the, Heaven Shocking Moon Fang will be the one to clear the path.'_ Zangetsu stated in his normal gruff voice.

'You mean Getsuga Tenshou?'

'_Yes. If you have enough Spiritual Energy you will be able to clear the way of all these Hollows._' Zangetsu stated simply before he vanished back into her inner world.

"Enough Spiritual Energy..." Ichigo mumbled to herself in confusion before she was forcefully brought back to the present as a Hollow slashed at her.

Ichigo cried out as she jumped backwards and grabbed hold of her now bleeding shoulder as her sandals skidded slightly on the floor.

"Kurosaki!" Uryuu called out worriedly as he looked back at her briefly, Ichigo shook her head as she pulled her hand back to look at the wound.

"I'm fine! Just a scratch." Ichigo reassured as she whipped her blood covered hand on her black hakama.

The wound wasn't just a scratch, it was 3 deep slashes on her right shoulder; Ichigo could guarantee that Hollow had torn her muscles and cracked her collar bone.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she raised her Zanpakuto above her hand in a one-handed grip; she released her Spiritual Energy and allowed Zangetsu to absorb as much as he could.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried out before she swung her butcher knife down, Zangetsu released a giant blue wave of Spiritual Energy that destroyed the first 2 lines of Hollows.

"Kurosaki!" Uryuu called out in worry as Ichigo fell down to her knees while panting for breath, her Zanpakuto clattered to the ground next to her.

"It's...not...enough..." Ichigo whispered as she tried to recover from her Spiritual attack, Uryuu quickly jumped in front of her and started attacking the Hollow's which were trying to get to her; seeing her as an easy meal.

"Kurosaki!" Uryuu called out again as he looked over his shoulder, suddenly he quickly turned his head back to see a Hollow standing right in front of him.

Eyes wide in shock Uryuu quickly fired a couple of arrows as fast as he could but before they hit the Hollow managed to catch him on the leg with its claws.

Uryuu grunted as he was thrown backwards and landed on his back, his spirit arrow vanishing with a flash of blue.

Uryuu placed his hand down to try and steady himself but instead of touching the ground, he touched Ichigo's released Zanpakuto.

The reaction was instant and huge.

Ichigo shot up in a sitting position with a gasp as a foreign Spiritual Energy entered her body and Uryuu's spiritual particle bow appeared without summoning it growing to a huge size.

"W-what is this strange Spiritual Energy?' Ichigo thought to herself as she tried to control her Spiritual Energy.

"What's going on? Where is all this energy coming from?' Uryuu thought in shock before he looked down at his hand to see himself touching Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

'This Spiritual Energy...is flowing through me.' Uryuu thought to himself as he looked over at Ichigo who was trying to control the Spiritual Energy that was connecting with her own.

'Even in a battle of spiritual powers, Shinigami and Quincy's are complete opposites. Shinigami materialize the Spiritual Energy from their soul into a Zanpakuto.

_"Stay back, Uryuu!"_

_"Sensei!"_

_"Kaa-Chan! Help me!"_

_"No! Ichigo!"_

Quincy's on the other hand gather random Spiritual Particles, coat them in their own Spiritual Energy and use them to form a weapon to kill Hollows with. We use the powers outside of our own.' Uryuu thought to himself as he looked at his bow before once again looking down at Ichigo's Zanpakuto in his hand.

'_I-It's all my fault...Kaa-Chan died protecting me! I killed her!'_

_'Sensei...Ojii-San...you died protecting me...It-it's my...entire-No! It's their fault! The Shinigami will pay!'_

'The moment my hand touched Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, my own Spirit Weapon grew more powerful. Even the slightest touch would have caused her to release huge amounts of Spiritual Energy through her Zanpakuto and it's obvious it was all by instinct.' Uryuu thought to himself before he drew his hand away with a curse as Zangetsu burnt him; obviously wanting the foreign Spiritual Energy out of its welder.

"That's it!" Both Uryuu and Ichigo cried at the same time, Uryuu smirked slightly but let Ichigo say her piece first.

"Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto, told me that I could produce an attack strong enough to destroy that monster if I had more Spiritual Energy. That Getsuga Tenshou I just fired took most of it but it also took out most of the Hollow's. We may be able to join energy's again." Ichigo stated, Uryuu narrowed his eyes slightly as he picked himself up.

"What do you mean?"

"When you touched Zangetsu's blade somehow our souls resonated perfectly with each other. Somehow I was able to hear your thoughts and also I saw flashes of your past as well." Ichigo stated as she looked to the side slightly, Uryuu's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the voice's he heard.

'Was that Kurosaki's past?'

"How is it that we resonated with each other though? Quincy's and Shinigami's are comple-"

"Opposites I know! I can't explain it myself but maybe if you are able to give me enough Spiritual Energy then we might be able to defeat that thing." Ichigo finished as he cut him off, Uryuu was silent for a couple of minutes before he sighed and held out his hand.

"Let's do our best, Shinigami." Uryuu stated with a smile and Ichigo smiled as she placed her smaller hand in her own and shook it firmly.

"Likewise, Quincy."

* * *

_"You say that you don't believe me? But weren't the both of you attacked by monsters today? Because of Ichigo-San's strong Spiritual Energy, you've both managed to gain your own powers from your Soul. A Door is open in front of you. Now you just have to make the choice to walk through it and except your Fate or let the door close once again."_

Orihime sighed as Kisuke's words rang through her head; along with it was that monster and Tatsuki's dead body.

Watching as the Hollow ate her Soul before it was destroyed by her hands.

Even though she had seen it with her own eyes and watched as it took the life of her child-hood friend, Orihime couldn't help but doubt and hope.

That maybe this was a horrible nightmare that she could wake up from and finds that both Tatsuki and Ichigo were fine.

Sado was having different thoughts. He didn't care how weird this new world opened up to him was, he was relieved he had a stronger chance at protecting Ichigo.

He wasn't going to turn it down.

"Sado-Kun?" Orihime's hesitant voice broke him out of his thoughts; he looked down to see her kneeling on the bridge's concrete ground with her hands spread out in front of her.

"W-what should I do? I'm hoping that this is some dream. When I wake up I'll be in my Futon hearing Berry-Chan and Tatsuki-Chan bagging on my front door because I slept in." Orihime trailed off into a whisper as she placed a hand in front of her mouth.

Sado grunted as he knelled down in front of the much smaller teenager and placed his giant hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell the difference from reality and fantasy. What I do know is no matter what happens, I promised to protect Ichigo with all my strength. I plan to walk through the door with my head held high." Sado stated simply before falling silent.

Orihime guessed that he probably won't be speaking again for a little while.

'Why can't I be as brave as Sado-Kun? I really do want to help Berry-Chan and protect her just like she does me but...' Orihime's thought trailed off as she once again looked down to where Uryuu and Ichigo were fighting the Hollow's.

'...I don't want to be a burden to Berry-Chan.'

"You wouldn't be a burden if you believe in yourself. Doubting yourself would make you a burden." Sado stated simply and Orihime jumped slightly.

She hadn't realised she said that part out load.

"But I've always been a burden! To both Berry-Chan and Tatsuki-Chan a-and now T-Tatsuki-Chan is...Tatsuki-Chan is..." Orihime trailed off as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Sado looked at her awkwardly, just like every other teenager boy he had no idea what to do with a crying girl.

So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed her dark brown hair softly, Orihime looked at him with watery grey eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better to stand by your friends instead of doubting yourself?" Sado asked, musing that her hair was almost a dark shade of orange.

Orihime was shock at Sado's show of affection, but then his words hit her. She suddenly realised how stupid she was being.

She suddenly did the only thing that she could think of.

She burst into sobs and threw herself into Sado's chest, who was blushing slightly as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

The bond between the Lion and the Princess was formed.

* * *

Kisuke sighed to himself as he lowered his green and white stripped hat slightly before looking down to the ground.

Byakuya was kneeling on the ground, trying his hardest to break free of the binding spell that Kisuke had cast but it was a good thing he did.

Kisuke closed his eyes slightly in remorse, the moment Ichigo had been harmed something inside of him screamed to help her and it took all his effort to remain still.

That's what he was taught when he was learning to become a Shinigami and so was Byakuya when he was in Shinigami Academy.

But Byakuya had been in a gigai for exactly 1 month and 2 weeks now, in other words most of his Shinigami training had been lost to small things like human emotions.

"Urahara! You bastard!" Byakuya suddenly hissed as he glared harshly at the shop keeper, Kisuke raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

'He can still speak? That's a Bakudō Kidou I created myself. It is meant to lock all the person's movement which includes the working of the throat; the voice.' Kisuke thought to himself but then he caught sight of the sweat trickling down Byakuya's forehead.

It was obvious that had taken a lot of effort to say those words.

"Don't worry so much Kuchiki-San. Little Berry is very close to me and I wouldn't be letting this continue if I didn't have the outmost faith in her." Kisuke stated simply before he looked seriously down at Byakuya.

"This battle is for the good of both you and her."

* * *

Uryuu and Ichigo stood in the centre of the last remaining Hollows; even with the help of Uruu, Jinta and Tensai they were still surrounded.

Zangetsu's white cloth had grown slightly longer from the hilt and wrapped itself around Uryuu's wrist, once again joining their souls but not as strong as before.

_'Zangetsu's cloth can extend, in other words I could use it for covering wounds or making sure that if I drop him he won't be far away from my person._

_If I tie it to your wrist we can use it to become the conductor. With the cloth and our resonated souls I will be able to absorb your Spiritual Energy straight into Zangetsu._

_While doing that you can be absorbing the Spiritual Particles that I release unconsciously with my Spiritual Energy.'_

"Kurosaki are you sure about this?" Uryuu asked and Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly as her the grip on her Zanpakuto became tighter.

"Positive. Even though I wasn't aware of it, I've been able to control my Spiritual Energy as since a child. Channelling foreign Spiritual Energy into my blade is not as complicated as it sounds." Ichigo stated in reassurance as she cast a wary eye over at the Menos Grande; who for now was actually standing still.

"While using my Spiritual Particles I need you to destroy the Hollow's around us and keep a clear path way, hopefully with your help I'll be able to charge a strong enough attack to either destroy that thing or send it back to where it came from." Ichigo finished in determination; Uryuu's eyes were wide at what she just revealed.

'She's always had her Spiritual Energy under control? But that's impossible! Anyone with even a small bit of Spiritual Power would be able to feel her presence, it's like she has a glowing sign over her head that beeps loudly with 'I'm here!' written on it!' Uryuu thought in exasperation.

"Get ready, Ishida!" Ichigo warned and Uryuu nodded as he summoned his Spirit Bow, which the same as last time was larger; it was in fact as large as Uryuu himself but he could still easily fire arrows.

'But if it's under control then why does it still leak constantly?'

Uryuu shook his head of his thoughts as he pulled back the strong of his bow, the arrow glowing brightly and humming as if it couldn't wait to be released.

But he needed Ichigo's signal before he could.

Ichigo had her eyes clenched shut in concentration, herself and Zangetsu glowed a bright white colour as she tried to connect with Uryuu's Spiritual Energy.

"Ishida! You're still repressing your energy!" Ichigo called out hoarsely as she tried to keep her Spiritual Energy out of her, Uryuu's eyes widened and he quickly released the strong hold he had on his energy; grunting slightly as it washed over him.

Uryuu was then surrounded by the same white light as their Souls tried to force the energy back inside them.

Ichigo eyes suddenly shot open as she connected the 2 energies in a tight lock, her white glow suddenly changing into a silvery blue; Uryuu's becoming a similar shade to Ichigo's but a bit darker.

"Now!" Ichigo called out as she started forcing the energy into her Zanpakuto; Uryuu didn't need any more encouraging before firing 3 strong Spiritual Arrows at the surrounding Hollow's.

In a few minutes the Hollows around them were all destroyed but Uryuu kept collection Ichigo's Spiritual Particles and Ichigo kept absorbing his Spiritual Energy.

Suddenly the sky darkened slightly and Uryuu looked up to see the Menos had waited until they were distracted before moving closer to them.

The Menos's Spiritual Energy suddenly spiked and a large ball started forming in front of its mouth.

* * *

"...Cero..." Byakuya whispered in shock as he watched in horror as the Menos slowly charged up the destruction beam.

'No...It's intends to fire a Cero here?' Byakuya thought to himself in horror before he looked over to where Ichigo and Uryuu were looking up at the Menos in fear.

"G-Get away both of you! If that blast hits you there will nothing left of you!" Byakuya cried out desperately but Kisuke still kept him sealed in the Bakudō.

Byakuya looked up at Kisuke and was shocked to see him just watching them; as if he was waiting for something.

But to Byakuya, Kisuke had seemed really close to Ichigo; as if he knew her before.

So why wasn't he doing anything to stop this? She was going to be killed.

* * *

Uryuu swallowed as he stepped back and stared at the giant monster in front of him, he had heard of Cero before.

It destroys everything in its path and can only be stopped by someone extremely strong.

"Kurosaki we need to-" Uryuu was cut as he looked behind him to see Ichigo was gone, the white ribbon that was tied around his wrist fluttered to the ground.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing?" Uryuu shouted out desperately as Ichigo ran straight towards the monster and held out her blade in front of her.

The Menos gave a loud roar before it fired its destruction beam straight towards Ichigo, who simply clenched her eyes shut and kept her guard up.

The beam crashed into her Zanpakuto with a loud boom, Uryuu grunted as he was pushed back slightly and moved his arms away from his eyes.

'She blocked it?' Uryuu thought in shock before he noticed something else; Ichigo had a silvery blue aura surrounding her.

'What is this strong Energy I'm feeling? Is this all coming from Kurosaki?' Uryuu thought to himself as he watched Ichigo continue to hold back the beam.

Suddenly everything clicked into place in Uryuu's mind.

_"...Even though I wasn't aware of it, I have been able to control my Spiritual Energy as since a child."_

'That's it! When she said those words I fully believed that she was either lying or doesn't know what she's doing with her Spiritual Energy. But it all makes sense now!' Uryuu thought to himself as he watched Ichigo fall to her knees and yet still hold the beam back with a strong force.

'No matter how much Spiritual Energy someone has, if left unstopped it would all run out eventually. At first I believe that Kurosaki just had no control in her Spiritual Energy causing it to constantly leak out of her but that's not it! If a bucket is filled with too much water and you place a lid on it but still fill up with water, eventually it will either burst or tip over. Kurosaki is just like that! Her body is too small to contain all her Spiritual Energy so it leaks out to stop Kurosaki hurting herself. But if Kurosaki was to force it all inside a certain place...' Uryuu trailed off as he watched the aura around her turn black with a red tint.

'...Then it was suddenly released...'

"Take this you, ugly bastard!"Ichigo cried out as she pushed the Cero straight back towards the Menos, said monster giving a loud yell as it was wounded by its own attack.

Quickly she jumped high into the air and held her Zanpakuto above her head, her form still glowing black and red.

"You dare threaten my town? Die and go to hell! Chishio Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed as she sliced her Zanpakuto down.

A giant moon fang flew straight towards the monster but it was different than her original. This one was a lot faster and instead of being silvery blue it was black and red.

The Menos gave once last scream as the attack shattered its mask before it vanished, the crack in the sky closing without a sound.

Ichigo smiled slightly as her Zanpakuto slipped from her limp fingers and started falling down to the ground head first.

Uryuu acted quickly and jumped forward and caught Ichigo in his arms, grunting slightly because of the height she fell; her Zanpakuto clattered to the ground next to them.

"You did it, Kurosaki." Uryuu whispered and Ichigo smiled fatly before she allowed exhaustion to take her to sleep.

* * *

Kisuke and Byakuya stayed silent as Uruu, Jinta and Tessai worked on destroying the remaining Hollows, Byakuya swallowed slightly.

"S-She completely destroyed the Menos Grande...!" Byakuya whispered in shock and Kisuke looked at him seriously.

"Something as big as a Menos Grande coming into the human won't be ignored easily. The fact it was destroyed by an unknown Spiritual Energy will gain their attention more." Kisuke stated simply; Byakuya looked at him in shock before looking down at the ground in sadness.

"That means the Soul Society will be coming for me soon..." Byakuya whispered more to himself but Kisuke nodded.

"As I said before, you can't hide it forever." Kisuke stated simply as Uryuu walked over with Ichigo unconscious in his arms.

* * *

**The Next day**

* * *

Uryuu was horrified when he came into school that day to discover a memorial in the middle of the school hall; students from all years surrounding it with different emotions.

Sadness was the clearest one and Uryuu wandered who had died because of his selfishness.

Then he had caught sight of Orihime and Ichigo standing in front of the memorial, Ichigo was holding Orihime as she sobbed into the girl's chest; Ichigo was silent but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Uryuu had then caught sight of the picture on the memorial as well as the Karate trophies and belts surrounding it.

Tatsuki Airsawa was written clearly in flowers in front of the picture of the black haired girl.

Uryuu suddenly found it hard to breath, why didn't Ichigo mention this yesterday? Surly she would have used this against him and made him feel guilty and full of shame.

Ichigo suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Uryuu's horrified blue ones.

Without thinking Uryuu turned and ran out of the hall, ignoring Miss Ochi's cracked shouting for him to come back.

He couldn't stand looking into Ichigo's forgiving brown eyes any longer; it just made him feel worse.

* * *

Byakuya watched Uryuu ran out of the hall with pity shinning strong in his light blue eyes.

He had seen the effects a Hollow attack had on the Human life but Uryuu was the one who actually called the Hollows here.

He might as well have killed Tatsuki with his own hands.

When Ichigo told Byakuya what had happened in the school he had wanted to murder the Quincy but Ichigo held him back.

She had wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the back of his white shirt and whispered 4 words that had shocked him to the core

_"I've already forgiven him."_

Byakuya was shown once again how strong and mature Ichigo was but she was still a child compared to him; it was proof enough that she was crying when she said those words.

He sighed to himself again as he looked back towards the memorial, one of the pictures that caught his attention had both Ichigo and Orihime in it as well.

The 3 of them were wearing matching light blue skirts and white blouses, a light blue flap around their necks and small neck ties that match.

It was obviously a school uniform, either Middle School or Junior High.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he brought a hand to massage his temples.

He didn't know Tatsuki very well but that didn't mean he wasn't upset by her death, he was more unhappy because he knew it was a Hollow that took the young human's life.

It made him feel horrible the fact he wasn't able to do his job right.

Byakuya suddenly gasped as he placed a hand over his mouth and the other on the wall next to him.

'Wait all these human emotions...These foreign feelings...why am I feeling them now?' Byakuya thought to himself as he tried to calm his laboured breathing.

'I'm a Shinigami! I shouldn't be feeling these emotions! I blocked my heart off long ago so why...?' Byakuya trailed off as he looked at Ichigo once again.

'...Why is it that my heart clenches in the same way that it did for _her_...' Byakuya thought to himself before he violently shook his head and ran out of the hall.

Miss Ochi didn't try and stop him or any other students who were leaving.

Byakuya didn't noticed that Ichigo looked up and watched him run out the room with confusion and worry showing through her saddened brown eyes.

* * *

Uryuu sat on top of the stars roof, his back was up against an electricity box and his legs were pulled to his chest.

He just couldn't believe it; he convinced himself long ago that his method was the right one; to prove the Quincy's superiority over the Shinigami.

He hadn't counted on people dying. He defiantly hadn't counted on someone a year younger than him like Tatsuki Airsawa being killed by a Hollow.

"...This is my entire fault...I'm truly a monster..." Uryuu whispered to himself out load, unaware that someone and joined him.

"That's right, this is your fault." A familiar voice said causing Uryuu to look up in shock to see Ichigo standing not far away from him, her arms crossed over her chest and her slightly reddened, brown eyes glaring at him.

"...Kurosaki?"

"Didn't you hear me? This is your entire fault, if you're stupid pride hadn't gotten in the way Tatsuki could still be alive!" Ichigo cried out and Uryuu flinched at her harsh words but stayed silent; he knew he deserved this.

"I will never forgive you for taking one of my precious people away from me!" Ichigo continued and Uryuu gasped as Ichigo pushed him to the ground and wrapped her hands loosely around his neck.

"I'm going to kill you just like I do with every monster that hurt those precious to me." Ichigo hissed as she tightened her hands slightly; Uryuu's eyes were wide before they lowered sorrowfully as he relaxed his body.

It's what he deserved to die by the hands of a true Guardian; so Uryuu waited for his breath to leave him in silence.

But nothing happened, Uryuu eyes shot open as he felt Ichigo's soft hands slowly move away from his neck, she was straddling him with her hands now on his chest.

"That's what I was thinking after I found Tatsuki and Orihime but that changed when I got to you." Ichigo stated seriously as she made no move to remove herself from on top of him.

Uryuu was blushing slightly at her position, Ichigo was no Orihime but that didn't mean she wasn't attractive, but looked up in shock when she spoke.

"W-What changed?" Uryuu mumbled weakly, Ichigo stayed silent before she pointed towards his face; more spiffily his eyes.

"You're eyes. Or the look I saw in your eyes. It was so familiar to me, I realised that you wouldn't have done it without a reason." Ichigo stated as she looked at him before she looked down at her lap.

"So because of that, I forgave you after I beat you to the ground!" Ichigo finished cheerfully as she grinned, Uryuu blinked in shock before spluttered in shock.

"H-Hey you did no such thing! I-I just slipped that's all!" Uryuu objected, Ichigo laughed as she flicked him on the nose.

"You shouldn't tell lies Ishida!" Ichigo stated simply, Uryuu growled as he sat up, forgetting that Ichigo was in fact sitting on him.

Ichigo gave a startle yell as she fell backwards on the pavement, Uryuu blinked in slight shock as he suddenly remembered something very important.

Ichigo was wearing the grey skirt of Karakura High uniform and unlike usual she wasn't wearing her black pedal pushers; meaning that when she fell, Uryuu got a top class view of her underwear.

Both Uryuu and Ichigo blushed bright red as they realised the situation, the sound of someone chocking made them look up.

To their horror Keigo and Chizuru were standing in the door way of the stairwell, both of them were frozen in shock at the scene in front of them.

Ichigo suddenly growled as she realised Uryuu had yet to take her eyes up from underneath her skirt and Chizuru Keigo were now also looking.

Thinking quickly she stood to her feet and flattened out her skirt before pulling her hand back; Uryuu's eyes widened in shock as he realised what she was about to do.

"W-Wait K-Kurosaki!"

"Pervert!"

Ichigo slapped Uryuu across the cheek, leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek and causing him to fly backwards slightly.

Down in the courtyard being winced at the loud slap, someone was going to be in a lot of pain.

Ichigo wasn't done yet though, with a growl she turned around and starting stamping towards the 2 extras on the stars; that were sweating and slowly backing away.

"You two are next..." Ichigo hissed as she cracked her knuckles, Keigo and Chizuru realised that Uryuu had gotten off lightly.

"We're sorry!" They screamed as they turned around and ran, Ichigo not far behind them.

Uryuu watched the 3 of them as he rubbed his red check before he smirked lightly.

'Kurosaki...you are truly a strong person.'

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Ichigo bit her lip as she held her mobile lightly in her hands, in her other hands was a mobile number that Ichigo knew off by heart.

Ichigo sighed once again as she looked around her friend's house, everything here would have to be sold; and the recording studio will have to be taken apart.

Ichigo eyes caught sight of a picture on the wall, with a heavy heart she walked over and held back the tears as she realised what was in it.

It was her, Orihime and Tatsuki in their band uniforms; both her and Tatsuki had their guitars and Orihime's drum kit behind the group.

Ichigo chocked back a sob as she quickly dialled the number into her phone and pressed it to her ear; waiting for someone to answer.

_"Hello? Sweetie that you? Tatsuki I've heard of the bombing in your town. Are you alright?"_

"Mrs Airsawa, its Ichigo. I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Ichigo whispered and with her voice trembling she told Tatsuki's mother of her daughter's death.

Finally after 2 hours of calming Mrs Airsawa down, reassuring her that she and Orihime were fine, Ichigo managed to put the phone down.

Her phone clattered to the floor as she finally let the tears roll down her cheeks, she fell to her side and pulled her knees to her chest and just cried in sadness.

"...T-Tatsuki...T-Tasuki...S-Suki-C-Chan...!" Ichigo whimpered as she tears rolled violently down her cheeks and onto the wooden floor beneath her.

Outside the clouds gathered covering the moon before rain slowly started falling down onto the grounds of Karakura.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Ichigo bit her lip as she buried her face into her knees, the patter of the rain crashing against her window causing her to shiver before the room flashed with lighting and the thunder boomed causing her to flinch.

She let out a shaky breath and looked towards the closet where Byakuya was sleeping; she didn't want to wake him but she didn't want to be alone in this weather either.

_'Hime-Chan...You're not a burden! If anything I'm the burden!'_

_"I'm sorry Tatsuki, Hime-Chan. I brought you both in this mess."_

_"No matter how much power you have, we're still only human."_

Ichigo felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and buried her face into her hands again; she bit her lip till it bled to stop herself making a noise.

Thunder boomed again causing her to whimper slightly and wrapped her arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest.

'Tatsuki...' Ichigo thought as she finally started sobbing.

* * *

Byakuya blinked as he slowly sat up, he could tell it was still dark so why had he woken up?

Then he heard it, it was quiet but most defiantly there. Someone was crying, no Ichigo was crying.

With a sigh Byakuya opened the closet and placed his feet down on the floor; without scaring the girl he wrapped his arms around her, she gasped and froze but he didn't let go.

"I'm here Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, Ichigo eyes widened before they filled with tears once again.

Without holding back Ichigo cried, she cried harder than she had for many years. Byakuya sighed as he held on to her, never letting go.

He forgot that she was only 16, a teenager with too much responsibility on her shoulders.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he pulled the covers over Ichigo, she finally cried herself to sleep. Tears tracks were still visible but she was finally sleeping.

Byakuya sighed again as he looked at the time on the clock.

**6:00pm**

'Time for me to get going.' Byakuya thought as he pulled his backpack out of the closet and jumped to the window.

The rain had stopped for now but you could tell it wouldn't last long.

"Goodbye Ichigo. And thank you." Byakuya whispered before he jumped into the night, he no longer will cause her pain.

* * *

Inside the darkened room, Ichigo turned in her sleep as her face twisted in distress; sweat slowly forming on her brow as she gript the sheets tightly between her fingers.

"...Byakuya..." She whimpered even in her sleep knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

Not far from her house a pair of Japanese door slowly opened in the sky, bright white shone brightly down on the street as the rest of the town darkened.

Slowly 2 figures stepped out of the light into the sky of Karakura; their black Shihakushos blowing slightly in the wind.

They were Shinigami.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_The Actors weren't the only one's upset with the Tatsuki Plot Line_

Comet sniffed as she whipped her wet eyes; behind her stood her Hollow half Aniko who was simply given her support.

She hated what she was doing, why couldn't she think of another plot line?

Comet couldn't kill her characters any better than Tite Kubo couldn't kill Sosuke Aizen in the finale show down.

"**Come on Queen. You can't stay in here.**" Aniko stated as her black and golden eyes locked with Comet's turquoise one's in the mirror.

"I can try!" Comet replied stubbornly but she knew what her Hollow said was true; the only reason Yuki-Hime wasn't out here was because it too hot for her.

"**No one is angry at you, Queen. The people who read your work understand that sometimes you can't stop a plotline when it arrives. The actors also understand that.**" Aniko stated simply as she forced Comet to face her.

"I-I know that. B-But it doesn't m-make it a-any less p-painful. F-For them a-and for me." Comet stuttered as the tears filled her eyes once again.

Aniko shook her head as she took her Queen's warm hand into her cold one.

"**Go and join them. Let your friends comfort you and comfort them in return.**" Aniko stated as she pushed Comet towards the bathroom door.

Comet bit her lip as she hesitated before she pushed open the door and walked outside; immediately she was pulled into a hug by Orihime and Ichigo.

"We got worried when we didn't see you at the memorial, so we came looking for you." Orihime explained after Comet asked what they were doing here.

"You mean you don't hate me? Even after what I forced you 2 to go through?" Comet asked in shock and Ichigo smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"We know that you wouldn't do it without a reason. We're willing to see what you're going to do with this plot line. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you; how could I hate my own creator?" Ichigo asked even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Comet couldn't stop herself bursting into tears at Ichigo's words, she allowed the orange and black haired girl to hug here as the 3 of them cried together.

Outside the studio Tatsuki Airsawa paused outside of the building and looked at it with a sad smile.

"I'll see you guys soon." Tatsuki whispered before she turned around and walked down the steps with her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

**Glossary**

-**Chishio Getsuga Tenshou **(月牙天衝血, Blood-Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang) –Chishio Getsuga Tenshou is a more powerful version of the Getsuga Tenshou. It's pitch black with a red glow and it's very powerful, as such it takes a lot of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy to form and will only be used when truly needed.

**-Gillian **(最下大虚, _Lowest Great Hollow_)**/ Menos Grande **(大虚, Spanish for "_Less Big_" or "_Big Minus_", Japanese for "_Great Hollow_") **-**Gillian are the first and weakest of all Menos. In human terms they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike. In Soul Society, they are the "Menos" that are generally referred to in textbooks. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Any Captain would be able to destroy them with commonly attack in a group and one is powerful enough to be a challenge for a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Gillians typically arrive in the Human World through the use of spatial distortions called **Kūmon** (空門, _lit. "Air Gate"_).

**Appearance**: Gillians are huge monster Hollows towering at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their heads to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They also have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask.

**Signature Skills**: Cero, Kūmon & **Negación** (反膜, Spanish for "_Negation_," Japanese for "_Counter-Membrane_")-Negación is the term used for the fields used by Hollows to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the Menos that created the field.

**Evolution**: Though Gillians usually have no personality to speak of, which makes them dangerous since they have no mind of their own, one of the many Hollows that comprise it might gain control over the newly formed entity, reflected in the unique mask it wears in comparison to a normal Gillian. Only these Gillian variants have the potential to evolve into Adjuchas-class Menos. The evolution is facilitated by the continued cannibalization of fellow Hollows, even other Gillians.

**-Hadō#-32. Ōkasen**(黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) — Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target.

**-** **Bakudō #- 9 Geki **(撃, _Strike_) — Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: _"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"_

**-** **Hadō#-11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (製本電, _Bound Lightning_) - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs : unknown/none.

**-** **Quincy** (滅却師, Monk of Destruction") — The Quincy's are a line of spiritually aware Human warriors. They use their ability to absorb and manipulate Spiritual Particles to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy. These arrows and their related techniques are dangerous to spiritual beings. They were destroyed more than 200 years ago.


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye Byakuya Ryun Kuchiki

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Finally things are on the move!

This is the finale chapter of Volume 1 and we will be moving onto Volume 2 shortly after.

So at the end of this is Character info for some of the characters shown so far, so you guys can get some information you didn't know about with them.

Also it's around now that you will start to notice the most obvious changes I've made in this season and I hope you guys like them.

But 1st I must ask who has read the latest chapter of Bleach and what is your opinion on it?

I must admit that it looks like this 17 month time skip has done Ichigo good, he looks a lot better and even though he is obviously missing his powers he is doing better than when we last saw him.

I want to know your opinions. Would have preferred Tite Kubo to not have a time skip? Or do you think this was the right thing to do?

Also! Who has seen the new Bleach Movie trailer? If you haven't you can go watch it on my YouTube page (The links on my homepage). You won't regret it!

It looks so good and I can't wait for it to come out! I'm even more excited about this than I was for FTB but by the looks of things we are going to be seeing a bit more of emo Ichigo than we did in FTB; that's the only part I'm not looking forward too.

Anyway please enjoy this chapter and please give me your opinions!

**Edit 30/04/2011: **As you've guys noticed I've been going through the chapter's and correcting the huge mistake in the dates; I'm making a timeline for you guys that I will put up soon! Anyway Byakuya has been in the human world for exactly 1 month, 2 weeks and 1 day. So he's been there for a shorter time than Rukia in the canon. Byakuya leaving date is early in morning on the 22nd July.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 8: Goodbye Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki**

* * *

"Capture him alive but if too much struggling is put up; kill him." A red-headed Shinigami sighed as he folded the piece of paper back up and slipped it into his kimono; his dark brown eyes showed sadness before he pushed his emotions away.

"Which direction are we heading, Captain?" He asked as he looked towards the short, black-haired Shinigami by his side.

"East but he's moving. He knows we're here." She replied in an emotionless voice as she kept her cold violet eyes facing ahead.

"He's probably trying to get away from the human." The man stated as he placed his hand on the Zanpakuto tied to his obi.

"It doesn't matter. Either way, the fate of the human and his own fate will be the same; they will both be dead at the end of it." The women stated simply before she vanished; the male sighed before he also disappeared.

* * *

"Oh! Onee-Chan you're up!" Yuzu cried out in shock as Ichigo walked into the kitchen; Ichigo covered her mouth as she yawned before nodding to her youngest sister.

"Sorry Yuzu. I slept through dinner." Ichigo apologized but Yuzu immediately shook her head as she whipped her eyes; Ichigo could tell that she had been crying.

"It's okay! I ended up making too much today anyway. It's all on the cooker if you want some." Yuzu replied as she turned back to whipping in table to hide her tears.

"Has Karin and Tou-San gone to bed?" Ichigo asked as she started making her own dinner from the leftovers, making sure to add a few bits extra for Byakuya.

"Karin actually went to bed the same time you did. She's been hiding in her room all night." Yuzu quietly after a couple of seconds of silence; Ichigo paused before she sighed.

"Yuzu you know this is Karin's way of dealing with...everything. She'll come around." Ichigo replied as she set down her dinner and made her way over to her sister.

"I-I know that. I-It's just..." Yuzu trailed off as she sniffed and Ichigo quickly kneeled beside her and placed her hands on Yuzu's smaller shoulders.

"You don't have to act brave in front of me, Yuzu. I'm just as sad; why not share your feelings with me?" Ichigo whispered as she felt tears fill her own brown eyes but not falling.

Yuzu couldn't hold back her tears anymore, with a strangled sob she threw herself into Ichigo's arms and allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"You'll get fat if you eat all that." Yuzu pointed out as she stood outside her room and Ichigo snorted as she held the tray in her arms.

"I haven't gained any weight since I was 13 Yuzu; it's not going to change now." Ichigo stated and Yuzu smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning, Onee-Chan." Yuzu whispered before she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Ichigo sighed as she walked into her own room and used her foot to close the door behind her.

"Byakuya, I've got your dinner here." Ichigo called out quietly as she knocked on the closet, her eyes narrowed in concern before she set the tray down on her desk.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo called out as she slowly pushed open the closet but her eyes blinked in shock as she saw the closet was empty.

"Where could he have gotten too?" Ichigo whispered to herself before she felt a blast of cold wind entering her room.

Quickly she rushed over and pushed her window closed, sighing with relief as the room heated up immediately.

'He could have least closed the window after him.' Ichigo thought to herself in irritation before she went to pick up her dinner.

"He better get back soon. It'll get cold." Ichigo muttered before she slipped her headphones on and started eating her dinner with her music blasting through her ears.

* * *

Byakuya sighed to himself as he hugged his legs to his chest and watched as the rain splashed against the pavement in front of him.

He had only managed to make it towards the store before the rain became too hard for him to continue going; he sighed to himself again as he shivered.

_"Shinigami?" _

_"I was sent here from the Soul Society to cleanse Hollow's and Konso spirits." _

_"Hollows? Konso?" _

_"Yes, that's a Shinigami's job. Hollow's are fallen Spirits that are controlled by their instincts and hunt Spirits or beings with high Spiritual Energy; beings like you."_

Byakuya clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, he didn't want to remember now; his resolve will weaken and then he would end up putting Ichigo into more trouble.

_"Thank you for doing that." _

_"You're welcome. Now I think you need to head back to where you live, it's dangerous being out this late." _

_"Yeah, you're right. Thank you again, Shinigami." _

_"I told you my name. It's Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki." _

_"My name is-"_

Byakuya growled as he jumped to his feet; with his backpack in his hand and took off running out into the wet streets.

* * *

"The back similarity is 113%! Nerve integrate percentage is 88.5%! No way! He actually has artificial bones inside his body!" The red headed man cried out in shock as he watched Byakuya run down the wet the street.

"I thought the information from the image office was false..." He muttered before he lifted his goggles from his eyes and placed them on his forehead.

"Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki, we've found you." He stated with a grin, the girl next to him kept her face emotionless as Byakuya disappeared down an alleyway.

* * *

Byakuya gasped for breath as he forced himself to run faster as memories rang clear through his head; he had been with Ichigo for 1 month and 2 weeks but he still couldn't get her smile out of his mind.

'It should be easy for me! I should easily be able to push some human to the back of my mind and forget! So why can't I? Why can't I get her voice, her smile, her _eyes_ out of my mind?' Byakuya thought to himself in frustration as he ran straight through a puddle, soaking the bottoms of his jeans, but he still kept running.

_"Never mind that, if we don't do something now we're both going to die. Then it's most likely going to go after other's with your scent." _

_"T-Then what are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" _

_"Yes, only one that will work in this situation. You must become a Shinigami." _

_"W-What? I can't be a-" _

_"You can! I will stab you through your chest and lend you some of my Spiritual Energy. Normally it wouldn't work on a normal human but considering the amount of Spiritual Energy you have it should work. If it doesn't we'll both die here; together." _

_"Are you prepared, Human?" _

_"My name is Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki and I will risk my life to protect those precious to me!" _

He remembered when he first met her, he was shocked that only could she see him but she had also seen a Hollow before.

Byakuya sighed to himself silent; he also remembered how he jumped in front of her and took the attack of the Hollow without hesitation, Ichigo reminded him so much of _her_ that he couldn't bare seeing her being killed by a Hollow.

Normally the thought of transferring his Shinigami powers to a Shinigami would never cross his mind, let alone giving them to a human but that night he didn't even hesitate before given her the strength she desired most.

_"Sadly it seems that I can't return to Soul Society." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because only Shinigami can return to __Seireitei."_

_"Yes and you are a Shinigami unless you have memory loss?" _

_"Idiot! I've lost all my Spirit Energy."_

_"I told you all hollows are Souls who have lost their hearts." _

_"B-But his face was human! You told me that Hollows were monsters! I've been killing human beings! How is that okay with you?" _

_"They are not humans anymore. Hollows are fallen Souls, as I have said before. They lose their hearts and become monsters that rely on their instinct." _

_"We haven't got time for this." _

_"What do you mean? He's go-"._

_"Didn't I just tell you that Hollow's follow their instinct? If what you said is true and that Hollow was Sora Inoue then I can almost guarantee he's going to go after his living relatives."_

_"I knew very well you were lonely, Sora-Sempai. That's why when I saw Orihime could see me I forced myself not to cry; I thought that maybe I could send you both off. Then you don't have to be alone anymore. But let me inform you of something. Older siblings are born first to protect the younger ones! Even a monster like you shouldn't threaten to kill his own sister! Don't you care about Orihime's feelings at all?" _

_"**Silence! You wouldn't understand the loneliness I felt, what I feel now! The anger of betrayal that my own sister would dare forget about me!**" _

_"Bullshit! If someone dies both parties feel that loneliness! The one's who died and the ones who are left behind, they all feel betrayed!"_

_"Man. I didn't realise how much Sora-Sempai damaged me until after the adrenaline wore off. Even then I didn't think it was so bad." _

_"I've told you this before; you don't feel the injuries you receive until after the battle is finished. If I had more of my Spiritual Power's to spare I would heal those wounds easily but as it is I need as much Energy as I can. If you were to get serious injured I would need it to make sure you don't die." _

_"You can heal wounds?" _

_"Yes, all Shinigami can. We're trained to use 4 different types of fighting. Kidou is a type of fighting we use to either fight, bind or heal. I was the best at Kidou in my class when I was training."_

_"Class? You mean that you have some sort of school for Shinigami?" _

_"Something like that."_

_"What did Inoue and Airsawa mean when they asked you to practice with them?" _

_"You heard that? Well ever since I was a kid, I've loved to sing. I was talented at it, so when we were 6 me and Tatsuki joined up together to practise. We were hoping to form a band. Hime-Chan joined us after...I-I just turned 9 but I refused to sing so Tatsuki took over as the lead singer. We never did anything big, just small concerts with our schools help. But for some reason today I really wanted to sing and play with them."_

'Jealousy, Friendship and kindness...When did I allow myself to develop these feelings? The feelings are useless to a Shinigami especially to me; I who was training to become the next head of my family!' Byakuya thought to himself in frustration as he slowed down slightly.

'Have I really become this weak? I really have spent too much time in this world; Nee-Sama will never forgive me for disgracing the Kuchiki's in a way I have. I don't even deserve to use their name.' Byakuya cursed himself as he swallowed and finally came to a stop.

_"Ichigo...When you said you could sing I never expect you to be... You sounded magnificent." _

_"Really? Thank you, Byakuya!"_

_"Ichigo? How do I open this?" _

_"What? It's simple just poke the straw in it." _

_"Straw? What's this straw you speak of?" _

_"How do I open this thing and why do you keep giving me them?" _

_"Because it's amusing to watch you lose control of your emotions."_

_"You should use that Gikogon I gave you yesterday Ichigo. It wouldn't cause so much trouble around us." _

_"I would but you hit me with that damn glove before I can even work out what is happening." _

_"Well then you should be faster."_

_"Oh shut up, Byakuya. Come on we're going to be late." _

_"I-Ichigo!" _

_"Hey. What took you so long? I already beat him." _

_"You fool. You asked me to stay out of it." _

_"You actually listened to me?" _

_"You can't moan at me now for using your own body when you have a weapon."_

_"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know what was going on until I felt your Spiritual Energy." _

_"You didn't feel the Hollow?" _

_"No which is why I was shocked when I felt your Spiritual Energy. The Hollow's energy was being blocked by something; I guess it was Hime-Chan." _

_"Boy! Do you know this spirit?"_

_"Keep him back Byakuya." _

_"I would have without you asking."_

_"Either your phone is broken or someone is killing on my territory." _

_"Just get back into your body."_

_"I'm going to tell you again, get that phone fixed! Take it to Hat'n'Clogs!" _

_"You forgot his name already? You only met him yesterday." _

_"Do you understand now? No matter how much power you have, we're still only human." _

_"Ichigo..." _

_"T-That's a Menos Grande! That's impossible! Could it be that all the Spiritual Energy in the area attracted it here?" _

_"By the feel of it, that thing is incredibly strong..." _

_"It's impossible. We won't be able to defeat something like that. No matter how strong you two are." _

_"I'm not going to stand here and let it destroy the town! Ishida and I caused this mess and we are going to fix it!" _

_"I'm here, Ichigo."_

Byakuya sighed as he shook his head and brought his hand up to rub his forehead; even though he regretted giving Ichigo his Shinigami powers, he didn't regret spending the last 1 month and ½ with her.

He couldn't help but admit to himself he had never felt so alive; but it was the fact he could still remember the feeling of her warm body as he held her in his arms, the natural vanilla scent of her Spiritual Energy as it filled her room and the look of pure gratitude before she fell asleep in his arms, that made him realise he had to leave.

'Someone how she managed to get through my barriers and melt the ice around my heart; I really have let everyone down. Somehow I found myself falling for a human.' Byakuya thought to himself before he allowed his arm to drop to his side and closed his eyes.

"I really have been in this world too long."

"Finally you figured it out!" A voice rang clear through the streets causing Byakuya to freeze and his eyes to shoot open with pure horror shining in them.

"But think of it this way, staying in the living world longer has just given you more time to live." The voice continued and Byakuya looked up towards the top of the street lamp next to him to see the red-headed Shinigami crouching on the light with his Zanpakuto's blade shining in the moon's shine.

"Impossible. Renji? Renji Abarai?" Byakuya whispered in shock; Renji Abarai grinned wider as he bent his knees and jumped towards Byakuya's frozen form; bringing his Zanpakuto down with a loud yell.

Byakuya gasped in shock as he stepped back on pure instinct alone, Renji's Zanpakuto crashed into the ground with a loud smash and a flash of light.

"Hunters from the Soul Society have been following you for the past half-hour and you now only just notice me; even in a gigai you shouldn't have allowed your guard to be let down so easily." Renji stated with a smirk before he rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Tell me Byakuya, where is the human who stole your powers?" He demanded and Byakuya's eyes widened in shock before he swallowed.

"What are you going on about? Just because I'm in a gigai doesn't mean I have lost my powers; especially to a human." Byakuya replied simply but even he knew he should have had better control over his emotions than he does now.

"How dare you even think of suggesting such a thing to-?"

"It was a human otherwise you wouldn't have that human expression on your face!" Renji growled and Byakuya gasped in shock as he stepped back.

"You grew up with me on the messed up streets of Rukongai but you were taken in by the Kuchiki family to be trained so you could become the head of the family; you were also trained to be a Shinigami so how could you forget your training from both the Kuchiki's and the Academy? How can you stand there and wear such a human expression?" Renji demanded once again before he sighed as he looked at someone behind Byakuya.

"Isn't that right, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked rhetorically but Byakuya stiffened in shock as the air around them became colder and the puddles on the floor froze to ice.

He swallowed before he looked over his shoulder and his blue eyes widened in horror as they locked on to a pair of cold violet eyes.

"Nee-Sama..." Byakuya whispered in shock; he knew someone would come from the Soul Society to collect him and even though Renji was a shocked him slightly Byakuya considered the possibility of him being assigned the mission.

But the thought to his own adoptive sister coming to collect him never once crossed his mind; standing in front of with her hands held loosely by her side, her Zanpakuto still in the sheath, stood Rukia Kuchiki; the women who adopted him from the streets and became his adoptive sister.

"Byakuya-Ryun..." Rukia Kuchiki stated simply and Byakuya flinched at the sound of his full name being said by the person who swore to always call him 'Byakuya'.

Byakuya suddenly gasped as his instincts screamed at him to move but he couldn't move fast enough as Renji appeared behind him and swung his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya cried out sharply as he felt the blade slice deeply in cheek before he was thrown to the ground, Byakuya quickly pushed himself to his feet and easily ignored the blood dripping of the side of his face.

"The transfer of a Shinigami powers is a very high crime. You were lucky that it was us that were sent and not Squad 2. Now please cooperate and tell us where the human is so we can kill them." Renji stated simply and Byakuya forced himself to his feet but stayed silent.

"You're going to protect them then? How foolish of you. You better start talking soon, Byakuya. You are aware that I allowed you to dodge my last strikes; this time I'm aiming to kill you. So tell us, Byakuya, where is the human who stole your powers?" Renji shouted as he got into a loose fighting stance but still Byakuya stayed silent.

"Tsubaki!" A familiar voice shouted and Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he saw a bright orange light forming at the end of the street.

"Koten Zanshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" The voice shouted and Renji quickly ducked as an orange protocol shot straight towards him before shooting towards the end of the street once again.

"I have no idea what you are doing here or why you are Kuchiki-Kun but I won't allow it! I will not allow you to cause anymore pain to this town!" The voice shouted before Orihime Inoue stepped out of the shadows with Tsubaki sitting on her shoulders.

Orihime looked terrible, her hair was messy and she had bags underneath her dull grey eyes; Byakuya could tell that she really didn't want to be here anymore than he wanted her there.

"What the hell are you?" Renji growled in annoyance as Orihime tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"To you I may seem like no one but I'm the person who is going to stop you from causing anymore pain in this town." Orihime stated simply before she glared at Renji with pure hate.

"We have already lost a lot of people today because of Hollows and I am not about to let another spirit being cause more pain!" Orihime finished with a growl and Tsubaki glowed bright orange on her shoulder.

* * *

_We are not allowed to shed tears._

_That is a life form of showing defeat_

_And if we given in to our emotions_

_Then that brings to light,_

_Our inability to control them._

* * *

"Inoue...what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked as he looked at the brown haired girl next to him; Orihime stayed silent as she glared at Renji.

"_Man women, what an attack! I'm impressed; you put a lot of power behind that blow._" Tsubaki praised in a shocked voice as he adjusted the scarf around his mouth and neck.

"Who are you, girl? Why are you here?" Renji demanded and Orihime sighed as her glare vanished showing how tired and upset she truly was.

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm going to stop you causing more pain to this town and I'm going to make sure Berry-Chan doesn't suffer anymore." Orihime stated simply and Renji's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"'Berry-Chan'? What kind of name is that? And what the hell are you going on about? I didn't ask for your life story, I asked who you were." Renji stated in frustration as he gript his Zanpakuto tighter.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm afraid that I can't let can't let you take Kuchiki-Kun with you. We've already lost someone precious today and we are not loosing anyone else." Orihime stated firmly as Tsubaki glowed orange once again.

"_Yes! That's it women, I feel the power in me growing stronger! You are finally gaining a fighting spirit, I'm finally growing stronger!_" Tsubaki cheered in delight before he floated in front of Orihime's out stretched hand.

"Ha! You're going to attack me again? I dodged it last time, girl! What makes you think you are fast enough to hit me?" Renji taunted arrogantly and Orihime narrowed her eyes.

"You are awfully arrogant, especially seeing as I've already fired Tsubaki." Orihime spoke softly and Renji's eyes widened in shock as blood suddenly sprayed from his shoulder.

"You little bitch!" Renji growled in anger as he placed his hand on his shoulder wound and he watched as Tsubaki once again appeared on Orihime's shoulder; he couldn't believe this human had just shown him up against his Captain.

'I'll show her! I'm not some weak Rukongai dog!' Renji thought to himself as he prepared to jump forward.

* * *

'You arrogant fool, Abarai.' Rukia thought to herself as she closed her eyes; she knew her Vice-Captain could get incredibly cocky when he went to battle but he was seriously underestimating the human called 'Orihime'.

'Such strong Spiritual Energy she posses and even though she is obviously in deep distress, she still stands and fights; even managing to wound a Vice-Captain.' Rukia thought to herself as she opened her eyes and watched Orihime jumped to the side to avoid a slash from Renji's Zanpakuto.

'It doesn't matter anyhow; it will end up the same as before. Even though she is strong, she isn't strong enough to defeat a Vice-Captain...' Rukia continued as she sighed and closed her eyes once again.

'...This will be over in 15 seconds.'

* * *

"No, Renji!" Byakuya cried out as Renji brought his Zanpakuto down and Orihime froze in shock; her power and strong will disappearing in an instant.

What on earth was she thinking?

"_No! Don't freeze now, Women!_" Tsubaki screamed before he was forced to return to her hairpins.

Renji laughed as he sliced down and blood splattered to the floor; staining a puddle on the ground blood red.

* * *

**_The feeling of fear is going through my entire being; fear of being rejected._**

_"Huh? What the hell do you mean you want to be a Shinigami?"_

_"I want to be a Shinigami, Nee-San! I want to bring the goodness back into the Shiba name!"_

_"But Kana-Chan-"_

_"No, Tou-Chan! I want to do it! I will become the strongest Shinigami ever!"_

**_Determination now; determination to help my best friend, even though I can't remember their name or face._**

_"No! How can you even suggest I do such a thing, Kana?"_

_"Because you don't have any other choice! You need somewhere to hide it and I'm the only option!"_

_"You don't understand! If you die there is a huge chance that it may pass on to your human soul when you're reborn!"_

_"Then that's a risk I have to take."_

**_Happiness as I'm surrounded by family; once again their faces and names are missing but I'm still happy._**

_"I can't believe it. My own little sister as Vice-Captain of the 13th Squad."_

_"Of stop it, -. You aren't going to start crying on me now?"_

_"Oh you little brat! That's just like you to ruin a good moment!"_

_"Ow! That's hurts -Nee-Chan!"_

**_Pure joy as they finally admit their love for me; also annoyance as I wondered what the hell took them so long._**

_ "I love you! I've always love you ever since you kicked me down for not showing you the proper respect."_

_"-Kun..."_

_"I don't care if you don't return my feelings, Kana-Dono. I know-Mmmf!"_

_"Shut up you idiot. I've been waiting for you to say those words ever since I first met you."_

**_Anger, sadness and hate are pouring into my soul; my love is trying to hold me back but I don't care, nothing will change my mind now._**

_"You can't go alone, Kana-Dono! What if something happens to you out there?"_

_"I don't care! That monster killed my Otou-San! I am not about to let it run wild!"_

**_Agony as something pierces my chest but then relief; that monster was finally gone from my soul and I could feel myself fading._**

_ "T-Thank you...I know it was hard t-to do that, L-Love."_

_"Why? Why didn't you listen to me? Now look what I've done!"_

_"I-It's not your f-fault -Kun. P-please don't b-blame yourself._

_"Don't leave me, Kana-Dono! I don't t-think I could live with myself if you died!"_

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

**_Finally everything fades away and I hear one familiar scream as I fall into an endless sleep._**

_"Kana!"_

Ichigo gasps as she shots up from her bed; only just managing to hold back the scream bubbling in her throat.

With a shaky breath she removed her headphones and allowed them to drop on the covers beside her; what on earth was that?

'T-That wasn't just a dream...it was like I was living through it...' Ichigo thought to herself in astonishment as she tried to think on who this mysterious 'Kana' was.

With a sigh she scratched the back of her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

'I'm probably thinking too hard on this. It's just a dream that I had because I slept with my music on _again_. Maybe I should start listening to Yuzu.' Ichigo thought to herself with a smirk before she looked towards her desk; her brown eyes widened in shock when she saw Byakuya's untouched meal.

"What? He still hasn't come back?" Ichigo asked herself in shock and she quickly looked at her alarm clock by her bed; 2:00 am was printed clearly on the black screen.

Ichigo couldn't help but bit her lip as she started to worry for the recovering Shinigami; even though she would never admit it to him, Ichigo had found herself becoming very close to Byakuya.

'Stop it. I'm sure everything's fine. Byakuya's old enough to take care of himself and if he was attacked by a Hollow you would have felt it.' Ichigo scolded herself as she forced her eyes away from the untouched meal.

'_Ichigo..._' A familiar voice suddenly called and out Ichigo gasped in shock as Zangetsu appeared in front of her.

"Zangetsu-Ossan! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as she placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart.

"_Ichigo do you know how much your emotions affect you and your powers_?" Zangetsu ignored Ichigo's question and asked another; Ichigo blinked in shock before she shook her head silently.

"_When you are happy and content you are very strong and fight at full strength; the shine of the moon lights up the meadow beautifully when you are happy, Ichigo." _Zangetsu stated and Ichigo knew when he said 'Meadow' he meant her inner world.

"_But when you are sad or scared your powers weaken, putting you and those you protect in danger; the meadow is then bathed in darkness when sadness or fear fills your heart._" Zangetsu stated as he looked out of the window as Ichigo stayed silent.

Ichigo knew that she was sad because of what happened to Tatsuki yesterday but to know she was causing other's pain, especially someone as close as Zangetsu, hurt her deeply; she never liked causing pain.

"_Ichigo..."_ Zangetsu called bringing her out of her thoughts; Ichigo blinked and saw Zangetsu was staring straight at her threw his sunglasses.

"_Do you know what it feels like to be submerged in darkness in a place which was created to be seen by the moon light? It's lonely Ichigo and I don't like it."_ Zangetsu stated as he stepped right in front of Ichigo, making her look up at him as he placed his hand on her head.

"_I understand that you will be pain for a while, I will not complain. But remember Ichigo, I am always by your side and I'm always with you. I will fight by your side so that together we can keep the moon shining in your Inner World._" Zangetsu finished before he disappeared leaving Ichigo alone in her room.

'What? Zangetsu what's brought that on?' Ichigo questioned to her Zanpakuto but this time received no answer causing her to sigh.

"Man. Byakuya's missing and now Zangetsu's acting strange. So much for a peacf-" Ichigo cut off as she felt a very familiar Spiritual Energy drop to a very low level.

"Hime-Chan..." Ichigo whispered to herself before she quickly grabbed her Gikogon off her desk and swallowed one of the green pills.

Her Shinigami form burst free with a flash of light, quickly Ichigo ran over to the window and pushed it open; easily ignoring the light trickle of rain.

"Stay here and act asleep." Ichigo ordered towards the soul who was occupying her body.

"Understood, Ichigo-Sama. Pyon." Chappy responded with a bow and Ichigo quickly jumped from her window and onto her next-door neighbour's roof.

'Hold on Hime-Chan. I'm coming.' Ichigo thought to herself as she ran quickly across the damp roof tops.

'Don't die before I get there!'

* * *

Byakuya watched in horror as Orihime collapsed to the ground; she coughed as blood slowly poured to the ground underneath her.

'He's gotten stronger. If anything he's a lot stronger than me now...' Byakuya thought to himself as he tried to force himself to move.

'I won't be able to stand up to his strength now!'

"Would you look at that? It seems like it was all for show after all." Renji grinned as he stared down at Orihime's fallen form.

"I'm usually against attack women but I have my orders. Human or not you should never attack a Vice-Captain with such arrogance." Renji continued before he raised his sword once more.

"It's over." He spoke simply and Orihime clenched her eyes shut as the sword was brought down.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted and Renji's eyes widened as a power blue flame blast smashed into his chest and threw him back a few feet.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Renji cried out furiously as he jumped back to his feet; Ichigo glared harshly as she placed her Zanpakuto on her shoulder.

"I'm Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki and I'm about to make you regret laying a hand on my precious friends!" Ichigo growled as her eyes flashed silvery blue.

"What? You're a Shinigami...what squad are you from?" Renji demanded before his eyes widened in shock as he finally caught sight of Ichigo's sealed Zanpakuto on her shoulder.

"W-What kind of Zanpakuto is that?" Renji shouted and Ichigo sighed in annoyance as she tightened her grip on Zangetsu's handle.

"He's my partner and both of us would appreciate it if you're not so rude to him." Ichigo replied simply and Renji narrowed his eyes.

'The hell? How is it possible for her Zanpakuto to be that big? The Zanpakuto size reflects the amount of Spiritual Energy that person has. It's not possible for a human to have so much power!' Renji thought to himself in denial.

"Ichigo...that idiot what is she doing here?" Byakuya suddenly whispered catching Renji's attention; Renji blinked before he growled.

"I see now. You're the human who stole Byakuya's powers!" Renji growled and Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she swung her Zanpakuto down and got into a fighting stance.

"So what if I am?" Ichigo questioned but her eyes widened in shock as Renji suddenly jumped from the wall and brought his Zanpakuto with a yell.

"You're dead!" Renji shouted before the 2 Zanpakuto's collided together with a loud 'Clang'; a few feet back Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly.

'She referred her Zanpakuto as 'he'. Also that Zanpakuto defiantly isn't Byakuya's, meaning that she is using her own Shinigami powers and has already meet her Zanpakuto; she may possible even know its name.' Rukia thought to herself as she watched Renji once again jump into battle without thinking it through.

'By the looks of things Renji hasn't clicked on that. I knew I shouldn't have brought him along with me.' Rukia thought to herself before she slipped her hands into her kimono sleeves.

"Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki..." She whispered to herself quietly before she shook her head and closed her eyes; hoping that Renji ended it soon.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! I thought you said you were going to defeat me? So why aren't you attack me?" Renji laughed as his sword continued to clash heavy and hard against Ichigo's.

"You shouldn't talk when attacking! You'll end up biting your own tongue off!" Ichigo retorted before she finally got a proper grip on her Zanpakuto and swung it down with a yell.

Renji grunted from the force of the swing but he smirked as he pushed Ichigo back with a hard shove; Ichigo cursed as she lost her footing and Renji grinned before he swung his sword quickly while her guard was down.

Ichigo gasped as she felt Renji's Zanpakuto slice through her side, she placed her hand over the wound as she fell down to her knees.

"It's over. You will die and Byakuya will get his powers back; then he will be executed at the Soul Society." Renji stated simply and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before she looked over at Byakuya hoping it wasn't true; but Byakuya refused to meet her eyes.

"You must be really stupid. Byakuya came all the way out here so you wouldn't confront us. You should have stayed at home and let things play out. Look how well that turned out, it's turning out the same except you are going to die as well." Renji taunted before he grinned.

"You came here for nothing. Did you really think you could change the outcome of this? Did you really think a rookie like you could put even a scratch on an experienced Shinigami like m-?" Renji cut off with a gasp as he suddenly felt something slice through is shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. You were right in the middle of talking and then my Zanpakuto suddenly decided to attack you; he's got quite a temper. Did I interpret your speech?" Ichigo asked with an innocent grin as she jumped to her feet and easily ignored the slice in her side.

"Sorry please continue. You were saying something about 'a scratch on an experienced Shinigami like you?'..." Ichigo trailed off as her eyes flashed blue once again and Renji narrowed his eyes with a grin.

"You little bitch..." Renji growled.

"You are being too careless, Renji." A cold voice interrupted and Renji looked behind him to see Rukia staring at him with her normal emotionless face.

"Captain Kuchiki! What do you mean? There's nothing special about this girl-!" Renji objected but fell silent when Rukia closed her eyes and allowed her arms to fall by her side.

"You are wrong. If she truly is Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki then you better not let your guard down. She is the one in the report we received 28 hours ago." Rukia stated simply and Renji blinked in shock.

"What? You mean she's the one who destroyed the Menos Grande? You're telling me this rookie _destroyed_ a Menos Grande? That's a load of bullshit!" Renji snorted but he froze when Rukia glared at him; her violet eyes become colder as the puddles froze on the floor.

"Do not take that tone with me, Renji Abarai. I am simply stating a fact, just because you don't believe it doesn't mean you can forget your place." Rukia's voice stayed emotionless but Renji could tell she wasn't impressed by his attitude; he shivered as her Spiritual Energy spiked slightly before settling down.

"Also..." Renji blinked as Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and continued her explanation.

"Her Spiritual Energy matches to the one which had been spiking for the past month and ½, even though she has control she doesn't have enough control over it; this whole town is covered in her Spiritual Energy. If you weren't so useless in anything to do with Kidou you would have known that." Rukia finished as she closed her eyes and Renji flushed in embarrassment when Ichigo snickered behind him.

'_Why are you just standing there, Renji? That human rookie is laughing at you and your Captain just made you look like a fool in front of Ryun again! Why are just standing there?_' A childish voice shouted inside his mind as part of his Zanpakuto complained.

'_Renji, don't let that human laugh at us. Fight her and show both Ryun and your Captain that you are not some Rukongai brat._' The other half of his Zanpakuto replied before the 2 fell silent; Renji narrowed his eyes as he turned and face Ichigo.

"Tell me human! What is the name of your Zanpakuto?" Renji demanded as he held his Zanpakuto in front of him; Renji expected Ichigo to be confused, he expected her to not know her Zanpakuto's name.

"I don't think that's any of your business seeing as you have done nothing but insult him." Ichigo retorted and Renji blinked in shock at her answer.

"You mean to tell me that a rookie like you managed to call forth Byakuya's Zanpakuto?" Renji demanded suddenly feeling angry again.

"No. This is my Zanpakuto not Byakuya's. He's got his own." Ichigo dryly replied as she silently wondered if all Shinigami were this obvious to what's going on around them.

"You're pissing me off, bitch! It's time I put you back in your place!" Renji finally shouted as his Spiritual Energy rouse and he glowed bright red.

"No! Renji stop!" Byakuya shouted out as he went to run forward but his eyes widened in shock as a shaking hand gript the bottom of his jeans; he looked down to see Orihime looking up at him with watery grey eyes.

"S-Stay a-away..." She whispered before she fell unconscious.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji suddenly shouted as he ran his hand down the side of his blade; Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he watched Renji's Zanpakuto transform into a 6 segment blade.

"Every Zanpakuto has their own name. We Shinigami train hard and for many years to earn out Zanpakuto's respect before they trust us to finally give us there names; when we finally hear their names it means we have reached the 1st stage. That is called Shikai." Renji stated clearly before he swung his sword in front of him; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as the sword extended in length and crashed into her own Zanpakuto with amazing strength.

Ichigo gasped as she lost her footing, she heard Zangetsu shout in outrage before her back collided heavily with the park wall behind her; she slid down to the floor as blood dripped from the back of her head onto her shoulders.

"This is my Zanpakuto, Zabimaru and together we will end your life human!" Renji shouted as he retracted Zabimaru with a smirk.

Ichigo panted for breath as she slowly forced herself to her feet, she couldn't help but curse slightly as she stumbled before she regained her balance.

'Man he's so strong! I didn't expect such a heavy blade to be that fast. I shouldn't have underestimated him like that.' Ichigo lectured herself and Zangetsu hummed in agreement.

"It seems...that I should hold back against you." Ichigo stated with a smirk before she held her Zanpakuto above her head with both her hands.

"Then prepare yourself Shinigami because I am not about to let you get away without making you pay for what you did to Hime-Chan!" Ichigo shouted as her Spiritual Energy slipped through her barriers, causing her body and her eyes to glow silvery blue.

'W-What is this power? H-How can a human have so much Spiritual Energy? She's at least as strong as me if not a bit stronger.' Renji thought to himself, suddenly he found himself not as confident as before and his Zanpakuto was also weary.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as she swung her Zanpakuto down; Renji's eyes widened in shock as he jumped to the side to avoid a blue energy beam that crashed into the wall behind him.

When the dust cleared Renji couldn't help but gawp as he caught sight of her released Zanpakuto; it took the form of an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana".

It has no cross guard and no proper hilt but the handle had some sort of cloth wrapped around it that floated in the wind; in size the Zanpakuto was slightly taller than Ichigo but she still held the blade in her hands as if it weighted nothing.

The blade itself was pitch black with a silver edge that shinned when the moon, which was only just peaking through the clouds, caught it.

'_He has one weakness. Find it and use it to your advantage._' Zangetsu whispered to her and Ichigo nodded before she got into a fighting stance.

Ichigo suddenly gave a yell and charged forward and Renji narrowed his eyes before he swung Zabimaru and made the blade extended towards her.

But his eyes widened in shock once again as Ichigo disappeared from his sight before appearing right in front of him; Renji gasped as Ichigo brought down her Zanpakuto and slashed him from his already wounded shoulder to his waist.

* * *

Byakuya cursed silently as he watched Ichigo easily slip underneath Renji's guard, she had basically just signed a contract for her death; Byakuya quickly pushed away his thoughts and concentrated on healing Orihime, silently thanking Rukia for not stopping him.

A couple of feet back Rukia watched in slight shock as her Vice-Captain stumbled backwards with blood dripping from his chest, she couldn't believe that the human and found Renji's weak point so easily.

'But that move she just used...there's no mistaking it. That was Shunpo.' Rukia thought to herself as her hand went to her Zanpakuto silently.

This needed to end and quickly.

* * *

Renji gasped for breath as he fell to his knees, his hands slapping against the ground to keep himself up and his Zanpakuto landed on the ground next to him.

He couldn't believe it.

'She was too quick...before I even realised what happened...I was defeated...' Renji thought to himself in shock and he could feel that Zabimaru was in the same state.

Ichigo hadn't even hesitated before attacking.

Renji had never seen someone work out his weakness so quickly; she saw that he was left wide open as Zabimaru retracted and quickly attacked while his guard was down.

"It's over, Renji." Ichigo whispered bringing him out of his thought and Renji stayed silent; suddenly a familiar Spiritual Energy spiked before Rukia appeared in front of Renji's defeated form with her Zanpakuto in her hand.

"This has gone far enough." Rukia stated emotionlessly as Ichigo jumped back slightly; Renji kept his head bowed, he didn't deserve to look at his Captain and he didn't want to.

"You were going to be spared human but now you have made yourself a danger to the Soul Society. You will die by my blade." Rukia stated simply as she brought her blade closer to her lips and Ichigo tensed as she waited.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia whispered as she turned her blade in a circle and the air around them became colder; slowly the blade turned pure white and a ribbon appeared at the end.

It happened so fast that Ichigo didn't have a chance to blink.

Rukia suddenly disappeared from her vision, leaving her staring at Renji in shock; but suddenly Zangetsu shouted out to her before she felt a burning pain in her chest.

Ichigo coughed as blood pooled from her mouth; Zangetsu fell from slack hands as she stared at the stained white blade through her chest.

"Just as I thought. You are too slow." Rukia stated emotionlessly before she pulled her white blade free with a spray of blood.

Ichigo cried out hoarsely from the pain as she fell to the ground; the ground slowly becoming stained from her blood as Zangetsu sealed himself.

The last thing she heard was Byakuya shouting her name before the world faded around her.

'I...failed...again...'

* * *

Byakuya's eyes were wide with horror as he watched Ichigo fall to the ground; he knew that Ichigo wasn't strong enough but some part of his hoped.

Some part of him hoped that she was strong enough and could see his sister move.

Renji stared in shock at Rukia as Ichigo fell down onto the wet ground; he hadn't even seen his Captain move.

Renji looked back at Ichigo and watched as blood slowly started to form beneath her; for some reason she looked so much smaller now than she did a moment ago.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya shouted as he went to run forward but he grunted as Renji quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Byakuya by the neck, slamming his back against the lamp post behind him.

"Why do you run to her when you can already tell she's dead? Don't make your sentence worse, Ryun!" Renji growled as Byakuya struggled to get free.

"Because it's my fault she's in this mess! I don't care if she's dead! I still run to her because I'm the reason her life was ended so shortly!" Byakuya cried out hoarsely and Renji's eyes widened in shock at seeing his cold friend showing so many emotions.

"Byakuya-Ryun..." Rukia stated and the 2 male Shinigami's turned to her; she was crouched down and had used her hand to move Ichigo's fringe out of the girl's face.

"I can see why you are so insistent to go to this human. She does look just like _her_ doesn't she?" Rukia asked as rouse elegantly to her feet.

Byakuya clenched his eyes shut and looked away; Renji sighed as he released Byakuya and stepped back.

"Now let us get going. We've wasted enough time here." Rukia stated as she sealed her Zanpakuto and slipped it into the sheath by her side.

" Renji, the Senkaimon." Rukia ordered softly but her voice was still emotionless and Renji nodded as he picked up his Zanpakuto from the ground.

"Understood, Captain Kuchiki." Renji bowed as he spoke before he turned around and pierced his Zanpakuto into the air.

"Unlock!" He stated as he turned his Zanpakuto; a pair of old Japanese doors appeared slowly causing a bright light to be cast upon the blooded path.

Byakuya sighed as he looked to the ground sadly before walking up this his sister and childhood friend; Renji quickly sealed his Zanpakuto and walked through the gate and was soon followed by Rukia

Byakuya thought paused before looking back towards Ichigo unconscious form, his eyes shone with sadness as the rain slowly started falling from the sky.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." He whispered before the gate slammed shut; leaving Ichigo and Orihime bleeding on the side walk.

* * *

Ichigo didn't feel the cold rain splashing against her cold form as she her body laid on the sidewalk; her blood being washed away as it dripped from her wounds.

She stared unseeing as she clenched her fist tightly; she had once again failed to be the guardian of those precious to her heart.

Ichigo cried out hoarsely as she lifted her fist up before bringing it down sharply to the ground; splashing the puddle she was lying next to.

"I-I w-was p-protected a-again..." Ichigo whispered as she clenched her eyes shut; Zangetsu stayed silent but she was sure he was sad that he couldn't see the moon anymore.

So deep in her self-hatred Ichigo did not hear the loud clicks off someone coming closer until the rain suddenly stopped beating against her body.

Ichigo slowly opened her dulled eyes and looked up to see a familiar ragged face looking down at her; his custom grin missing from his face.

She could feel her strength failing her again; so with a chocked sigh Ichigo allowed herself to fall into the darkness once again.

Fully aware that she may not awake from it.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Character Profile**

* * *

**Name: **Ichigo 'Hogosha' Kurosaki

**Kanji: **いちご- 後見 - 黒崎

**Birth date: **July 15 1993

**Age:** 15-16

**Height: **159cm (5'3)

**Weight: **42kg

**Blood type:** A-

**Appearance: **For most of her appearance, Ichigo looks like a normal teenager girl. She is slightly skinner than other teenagers and when she is with Orihime Inoue, people will believe she is flat-chested.

Ichigo also has waist length orange hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail at the back of her head or in bunches on each side. Her fringe comes down to cover her eyes slightly, when let down her hair is wavy like her mother Masaki Kurosaki.

Her eyes are chocolate brown and can look black when she becomes angry or sad.

In her Shinigami form she is noticed by the fact she has an oversized sheath strapped on her back, a belt buckle goes around her shoulder and waist before attacking at the middle of her chest.

In her human form she usual where's jeans and different types of t-shirts but she is does where skirts and dresses from time to time.

**Personality: **For someone of her age, Ichigo has a very mellow personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, sharp, short-tempered and slightly arrogant. But Ichigo has shown herself to be compassionate and empathetic; she also has a soft side for little kids.

Ichigo has also shown herself to be very protective of those close to her, also she is very loyal and would give her life for anyone she considered a comrade.

Ichigo herself has been called disrespectful but it's believed that because she took care of her sister since she was little that she sees no need to show respect to adults like she is a child.

Ichigo's favourite type of food is chocolate, strawberries and anything spicy but she hates omelettes, tomatoes, green peppers and plums.

She also is a big fan of American music; her favourite bands are Evanescence, Paramore, My Chemical Romance & the singer Avril Lavigne.

Ichigo's relationship Byakuya is very complex to everyone else except the 2 of them; sometimes they are bickering like siblings and other times they are showing deep worry and concern for each other.

But it is believed that Ichigo and Byakuya have a deep understanding and are very close, it's believed this may have something to do with them sharing a Spirit Ribbon even after Ichigo got her own powers; but this has not been confirmed as of yet.

**Name: **Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki

**Kanji: **白哉-日本語- 朽木

**Birth date: **January 31st

**Height: **175cm (5'9)

**Weight: **61kg

**Blood type:** O+

**Appearance: **Byakuya has blue eyes and long black hair which he usually keeps up in a braid at the back of his head.

When in Shinigami form he wears a short blue Haori that comes to his waist and a matching scarf, these two items are a sign of a Nobility Heir and Blue is the Kuchiki clan.

When he's in a Gigai he usually sticks to baggy clothes that are usually soccer boy style.

**Personality: **Initially born into a lower class, Byakuya retains his modesty even as an adopted heir of nobility; he is graceful and clean but chooses to talk to ordinary people.

Also Byakuya refuses to show respect to the Kuchiki elders because they constantly look down on him, because of this they call him rude and hot-headed and have often tried to convince Rukia Kuchiki to abandon him from the family; which she has declined every time.

However his cool and lone demeanour often forces him to hide his true personal troubles from his friends.

He hates being called by his full name 'Byakuya-Ryun' and prefers to either be called either just 'Byakuya' or just 'Ryun'; it hasn't been explained yet why this is.

Having not been in the human world for long, Byakuya hasn't tasted many foods to have a personal favourite but he prefers sour or spicy tasting foods over mild and sweet ones; the only exception to this is his love for bananas.

His attitude towards Ichigo varies throughout the series. At times, he is a bickering adversary and at other times he worries about her and gives her advice.

Most of their scenes together involve yelling and making faces at each other like bickering siblings. Despite these quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk.

**Name:** Uryuu Ishida

**Kanji: **雨竜 - 石田

**Birth date: **November 6th

**Age:** 16-17 (Yes in my Fic, Uryuu is a year above everyone else)

**Height: **167cm (5'7)

**Weight: **57kg

**Blood type:** AB

**Appearance: **Uryuu Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has black raven-colored hair and blue eyes.

In school, Uryuu wears the school uniform along with a tie, while when confronting Hollows he typically dons white Quincy clothes with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross and a mantle.

**Personality: **Uryuu is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around.

Uryuu is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryuu does not mind stitching things for his friends, an aspect of his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs.

Uryuu has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard."

His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew.

He likes the television program Don Kanonji's "_Bura-Rei_" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the shot in Karakura Town.

He likes to wear a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him look cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him.

He has a tendency to say things melodramatically.

Uryuu operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He has also shown to be very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly.

Uryuu also has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent.

Like his grandfather, Soken Ishida, Uryuu is left-handed, and he is also a great archer, capable of insane feats of archery

**Name:** Orihime Inoue

**Kanji: **織姫 - 井上

**Birth date: **September 3rd

**Age:** 16

**Height: **157cm (5'2)

**Weight: **45kg

**Blood type:** BO

**Appearance: **Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has grey eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair.

Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother.

**Personality: **Orihime is friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, caring, and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school.

She is a member of the Handicrafts Cluband likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Ichigo (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer).

She is not very good with technology; a member of the Handicrafts Club once remarked that she is not smart enough to use a cell phone, which is why she does not have one.

Orihime likes Asian flower print clothes and comedies. Orihime cooks and eats strange food at home, although she also likes some normal food.

Her favorite food is red bean paste, and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes.

She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about.

She also tends to have an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?"

**Name: **Renji Abarai

**Kanji: **恋次- 阿散井

**Birth date: **August 31st

**Height: **187.96 cm (6'2)

**Weight: **78kg

**Blood type:** A

**Appearance: **Renji has maroon eyes and long red hair, which he usually keeps up in a high ponytail.

His entire upper body is covered in tribal tattoo work. How he got these tattoos is unknown, but it appears that with every achievement Renji attains, his tattoos increase as well, starting from his early days as a Shinigami candidate.

At this point of time, his tattoos cover his entire back and much of the front of his body and his extremities.

He dresses in the standard Shinigami outfit, though he usually includes some sort of elaborate headgear (usually expensive-looking glasses or a white headband).

**Personality: **As far as his personality goes, Renji is about as eccentric as any other Shinigami.

He varies from smug and cocky in his first appearances to downright disquietedness and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge.

Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way.

He is much like Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki and Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki in many respects.

Renji likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste) and dislikes spicy food.

**Name: **Rukia Kuchiki

**Kanji: **ルキア 朽木

**Birth date: **January 14th

**Height: **I46cm (4'9)

**Weight: **34kg

**Blood type:** A

**Appearance: **Short and petite, Rukia is one of the shortest character in the Guardian Strawberry series. She has pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard Shihakusho.

**Personality: **Rukia Kuchiki is the 28th head of the Noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society.

As such, Rukia acts serene and apathetic towards other people, even when she is deeply conflicted.

She is also extremely calm, even in battle but she sometimes loses her composer and her true personality appears.

Rukia's true personality is rough and short-tempered but she keeps herself well under control so she very rarely shows herself.

* * *

**Glossary**

* * *

-**Hoero** (咆えろ, _Howl_) – The releases command for Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto. When Renji shouts 'Hoero' it allows him to take Shikai form.

In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release.

-**Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, _Snake Tail_) - Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath.

-** Mai** (舞, _Dance_) - Rukia holds her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise.

While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white; the tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle.

The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. 

- **Sode No Shirayuki** (袖白雪, _Sleeves of White Snow_) - In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

- **Zanpakuto** (斬魄刀, _soul-cutter sword_) - Zanpakuto are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows.

Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves.

The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's.

Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation.

A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakuto are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami.

Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

-**Shikai** (始解, _Initial Release_) - Shikai is the first "upgraded" form available to a Zanpakuto. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakuto. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakuto already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakuto effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.

A Zanpakuto can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.

Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakuto, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as presumably most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is also required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant; as it is a requirement most captains look for.

After first learning the Zanpakuto's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakuto's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakuto's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit.

-**Katana** (刀): The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands.

-** Senkaimon** (穿界門, _World Penetration Gate_) – The Senkaimon is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking it.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations for War

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Happy new year everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out but I just got so busy with Christmas that I just didn't have the time (My internet also died so I couldn't upload anything anyway).

God! This chapter was hell to write! I couldn't decide on a title so I constantly kept changing it but I've found one now and hopefully I'll end up sticking to it.

Now some of you may have noticed that Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Moon and Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2 Shine have been taken down.

Don't worry! I have not cancelled writing them; I've taken them down so I can re-write them and make them better.

I'm also in the progress of re-writing Frozen Destiny which won't be up until I get a few chapters completed.

Obviously Memories of the Black Moon and Season 2 won't be up until I finished the Season 1 and Protector of the Strong Shine.

So basically I'm asking you guys to be patient with my updates, I've been trying to write a lot of stories at once so I've got a lot of work to do; also real life is catching up with me again.

I will try and update my other stories as regally as possible but Fruit Shots and Bleach One Shot Collection are pretty much dead right now; I have got a lot of one-shots almost finished for both of them but my muse has pretty much died for them so I don't know when I'm going to update them next.

Cranberry House and Double Hearted are still going so don't worry! They are the only stories that will not be getting changes because I like how they're going; the next chapters for them are in progress and I will try and get them finished as soon as possible.

Also I have 4 new stories that are in progress but I don't know when I'll be putting them.

Here are the names as description of the stories you can expect from me between 2011 and 2012.

**-Two Different Worlds**- Grimmjow Jaggerjacks is a rookie Police Officer who suffers from a huge case of arrogance-ictus; finally a cure has been found! A famous criminal who goes by the name of 'Zangetsu' (GrimmjowXIchigo story)

**-The Great Tale of Faylock**- Grimmjow Urahara stopped believing in his father's stories a long time ago but suddenly he finds himself sucked into the fairytale world of Faylock and falling for the Fairy Prince, Ichigo Kurosaki. How will things turn out for the impossible pair especially with trouble on the horizon? (Another GrimmjowXIchigo story)

**-Shallow Light from the Darkest Sorrow**- Ichigo looked across deserted land of Heuco Mundo with dead brown eyes, remembering the day he lost everything. But now he's given a second chance when he finds a pure white pocket watch in the sand. (Time-Travel Fic that some of you voted for a long time ago. The plot of this has been changed but still the same concept.)

**-Behind the Script**- Renji Akio's life takes a huge turn when he auditions for the upcoming series 'Bleach'. Suddenly he finds himself falling for the bouncy actor Ichii Yuki. But can their love last in the world of fame? (My 1st RenjiXIchigo story. This is literally what it says. What I would like to happen if Bleach was a series preformed by real actors.)

**-Bleach Movie 4: Behind the Gates of Hell-** Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly disappeared after Sosuke Aizen was sealed away but 3 weeks later he's found unconscious in the middle of Karakura with horrific wounds. Will Rukia be able to find out what had happened to Ichigo? And what happens when the person who took him originally wants him back? (Another IchigoXRukia story. My own version of the Movie 4. I want to get this out before the actually movie is subbed but I don't think I will)

As I said I don't know when I will get these out but hopefully by then I'll have Protector of the Strong Shine and Season 1 completed.

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, I didn't want to separate the training sessions because they are so boring! So I've put as much detail as I can but I've also tried to put as less as I could with the training.

But I hope you like it anyway so please give me feedback! Enjoy ^_^

**Edit 30/04/2011: **There is 2 different time skips in this one so I'm going to have to write them in the story. But I will point out here that the chapter starts out on the 22nd of July and ends on the 10th of August.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 9: ****Preparations for War**

* * *

_"What? Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki and I'm about to make you regret laying a hand on my precious friends!"_

_"I see now. You're the human who stole Byakuya's powers!"_

_"So what if I am?"_

_ "Come on! Come on! I thought you said you were going to defeat me? So why aren't you attack me?"_

_"You shouldn't talk when attacking! You'll end up biting your own tongue off!"_

_"You came here for nothing. Did you really think you could change the outcome of this? Did you really think a rookie like you could put even a scratch on an experienced Shinigami like m-?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry about that. You were right in the middle of talking and then my Zanpakuto suddenly decided to attack you; he's got quite a temper. Did I interpret your speech? Sorry please continue. You were saying something about 'a scratch on an experienced Shinigami like you?'..."_

_"You little bitch..."_

_"__Hoero, Zabimaru! Every Zanpakuto has their own name. We Shinigami train hard and for many years to earn out Zanpakuto's respect before they trust us to finally give us there names; when we finally hear their names it means we have reached the 1st stage. That is called Shikai."_

_"It seems...that I shouldn't hold back against you." _

_"Then prepare yourself Shinigami because I am not about to let you get away without making you pay for what you did to Hime-Chan!__ Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu! It's over, Renji."_

_"This has gone far enough. You were going to be spared human but now you have made yourself a danger to the Soul Society. You will die by my blade. Mai, Sode No Shirayuki."_

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Why do you run to her when you can already tell she's dead? Don't make your sentence worse, Ryun!"_

_"Because it's my fault she's in this mess! I don't care if she's dead! I still run to her because I'm the reason her life was ended so shortly! __I'm sorry, Ichigo."_

_"I-I w-was p-protected a-again..."_

"...-San..."

"...-igo-San..."

"...-chigo-San...

"Ichigo-San!"

Ichigo gasped as her eyes snapped open in shock; she felt hands holding down her shoulders and she panicked as she tried to through them off.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" A familiar voice stated firmly and Ichigo froze before she finally caught sight of the person holding her down.

"Hat'n'Clogs..." Ichigo whispered and Kisuke let out a sigh of relief before he released Ichigo's shoulders and stood to his feet.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Ichigo-San. We didn't think you would make it." Kisuke said as he placed his hand on his hat; Ichigo blinked in confusion before she looked down at her chest to see it covered in bandages.

"Oh yeah...I was attacked by that ice woman..." Ichigo whispered to herself before she looked back towards Kisuke.

"I guess you the one who saved me? You have my thanks." Ichigo stated stiffly before she looked down at the covers she held in her fingers.

"You are very lucky to be alive, Ichigo-San. Kuchiki-San aimed to destroy your Saketsu and Hakusui but lucky enough you were able to dodge slightly and she ended up piercing you inches from your heart instead. If Kuchiki-San had ended up destroying your Saketsu and Hakusui then you would not only be dead but you would have also lost your powers." Kisuke explained as he sat next to Ichigo's futon but Ichigo stayed silent.

"Now what are you going to do about Byakuya-San?" Kisuke finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What do you mean? There's no need to for me to do anything. He's gone back to where he belongs." Ichigo tried to keep her voice firm but she couldn't stop it shaking as she finished her sentence.

"I see..." Kisuke stated before he sighed and slipped his hands into the sleeves of his green kimono; Ichigo refused to make eye contact with him as she looked to the side.

"Would it change your mind if you were to hear that Byakuya-San was in danger?" Kisuke questioned and he smirked as Ichigo looked at him sharply.

"What? What do you mean he's in danger?" Ichigo demanded and Kisuke brought out his fan from sleeves and opened it so it covered the bottom of his face.

"You mean he never told you?" Kisuke stalled but his eyes widened slightly in shock as Ichigo grabbed the front of his kimono and yanked him down so she could glare into his eyes; her arm held behind her in a tight fist.

"Don't play game with me, Hat'n'Clogs. What the hell are you on about? What's happened to Byakuya? Tell me!" Ichigo demanded and Kisuke held up his hands in surrender.

"Now, now. Calm down, Ichigo-San, you are still wounded and if you're not careful you are going to open up your wounds; you don't want that to happen now do you?" Kisuke said and Ichigo reluctantly released him and allowed herself to sit back down on the futon.

"It seems that Byakuya-San has managed to get himself into a lot of trouble. As you are aware he was arrested early this morning for giving you his powers and he is most likely going to be sentenced to be executed." Kisuke stated and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? T-They're going to kill him? I have to stop them!" Ichigo cried out as she tried to rise to her feet again but she gasped in pain as Kisuke placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back down.

"What do you expect to do in your condition? You would be killed instantly even if you were fully healed. You are not strong enough to take on the Soul Society and not only that you have no way to get there." Kisuke stated bluntly and Ichigo growled as she glared at them.

"Then why the hell are you telling me this? I hate people like you! You bend people's wills and emotions to your liking before using them for your own needs! I won't let you manipulate me like some dog." Ichigo hissed furiously and Kisuke smirked as he brought his fan back out.

"Then how about I offer you a deal?" Kisuke asked lightly and Ichigo blinked in shock before she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What kind of deal?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke fanned himself as he closed his eyes.

"You need to get stronger and to get to Soul Society and I need someone strong enough to give the Shinigami a good wake up cool. So how about this? I will train you and offer you a gate to the Soul Society if you agree to give the Seireitei hell when you get there. Deal?" Kisuke asked before he placed his hand on the floor and held out his hand towards her; Ichigo bit her lip before she sighed and shook Kisuke's hand.

"Deal." Ichigo agreed and Kisuke grinned and clapped as he released her hand.

"Excellent. Now I will give you 3 days to recover your strength and heal. Then if you still want to go through with this come back here and we will start training." Kisuke stated and Ichigo closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Understood. Thank you, Urahara-San." Ichigo whispered as she allowed herself to lay back down on her futon; Kisuke rouse to his feet and walked towards it.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Kisuke replied before he walked out of the room, allowing Ichigo to rest.

* * *

**Time Skip – 3 Days Later**

* * *

After her chest wound healed, Ichigo decided to go back to school hoping that she could at least enjoy her normal life one last time; but now as she sat in the classroom she realized that it properly wasn't the best idea.

Ichigo sighed as she buried her face into her arms, trying to ignore the empty desk next to hers; her classmates' chatted excitedly around her but Ichigo just couldn't bring herself to share their excitement.

It just wasn't the same anymore, after everything that had happened to her over the past month and ½ Ichigo found her normal routine dull and boring.

'How did I go through this every day?' Ichigo thought wearily to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Ichigo-Chan~" A familiar voice suddenly sung and Ichigo twitched as she felt Chizuru wrap her arms around Ichigo's waist and easily pulled her to her feet.

"You've been so quiet my Ichigo-Chan! I forgot you were even in today!" Chizuru shouted happily before a perverted glint appeared in eyes as she grabbed Ichigo's breasts in her hands.

"Hey it seems like they've grown slightly." Chizuru observed with a smirk as Ichigo squeaked in shock but her smirk faded as Ichigo quickly brought her fist back and punched her in the nose.

"Keep your perverted hands off me, Chizuru!" Ichigo shouted as she pointed towards her injured girl; Chizuru simply laughed even though she was covering her bloody nose with her hand.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Ichigo-Chan. I don't mind them small." Chizuru flirted and Ichigo growled as a blush covered her cheeks; the 2 didn't notice that students had backed away as a killer aura suddenly surrounded Ichigo's angry form.

"You're dead!" Ichigo shouted as she started beating the crap out of her friend; the other students quickly ran out of the classroom as blood started staining the walls.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as she stretched her arms behind her head; she allowed a sigh of relief pass her lips as her spine cracked.

'I wonder where Hime-Chan was today.' Ichigo thought to herself as she held her school bag in her hands; she remembered Kisuke telling her that Orihime had healed herself the moment she became conscious.

Ichigo paused in her walk as she remembered what exactly had happened to Orihime for her to become injured; even though Ichigo was worried about her friend she was slightly reveled that she hadn't been in school that day.

'I don't think I would be able to look her in the eye after seeing her bleed like that.' Ichigo thought to herself sadly as she tightened the hold on her bag.

"Ichigo." A familiar gruff voice called breaking her out of her thoughts; Ichigo blinked in confusion as she looked over her shoulder.

"Chad! What's the matter? Was there something you wanted?" Ichigo asked in confusion as she turned to look at her much taller friend; Sado grunted in confirmation but stayed silent.

"Actually Kurosaki there's something both of us would like to ask you." The familiar voice of Uryuu said and Ichigo watched as he stepped from behind Sado.

"Ishida? I thought sophomores had to stay an extra hour?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Uryuu pushed his glasses up slightly before he answered.

"It's summer vacation, we all get out early no matter what year." Uryuu replied simply and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Oh right. Well what is it you guys wanted to ask?" Ichigo asked and Uryuu sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We want to know what happened to Kuchiki." Uryuu stated bluntly and Ichigo gasped in shock.

"W-what?" Ichigo whispered and Sado grunted before he spoke.

"We both noticed Kuchiki has been missing these past days so we asked around. We were shocked to find out that no one even remembered him." Sado stated and Ichigo blinked in shock before she sighed.

"I shouldn't be shocked that you remember. Come on I'll explain what's going." Ichigo ordered before she started walking again; Sado and Uryuu looked at each other before they both followed her silently.

* * *

"So that's what happened..." Sado muttered as the small group of 3 sat on a bunch of concrete stars; the sun casting an orange glow on them as it set behind the hills.

"Yeah. Hime-Chan and I fought them to try and stop them but in the end the both of us were defeated and Byakuya ended up getting forced back to the Soul Society." Ichigo explained as she unconsciously rubbed were Renji's Zanpakuto had slashed her.

"So that's why everyone has forgotten Kuchiki. Because he's a Shinigami it makes sense that they would try and erase him from our minds, it would be complicated for them if humans started asking questions." Uryuu stated stiffly and Ichigo nodded in silent agreement.

"So what are you planning on doing about it, Ichigo?" Sado asked and Ichigo blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked wearily and Uryuu snorted as he pushed his glasses up slightly.

"You aren't seriously planning on doing nothing, Kurosaki. Especially considering he's taken full responsibility for a crime you helped commit." Uryuu replied with a smirk and Ichigo glared at him in anger; only just stopping herself from punching him; instead she clenched her hand in her lap and looked to the ground.

Sado decided that he needed to talk now over wise he would be carrying Uryuu to the hospital.

"Maybe Kuchiki will be happier over there, especially considering his family is over there. It is his home after all." Sado grunted and easily ignored Uryuu who was looking at the giant like he was an idiot; Sado was concentrating on Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo froze when she heard what Sado said, she clenched her eyes shut as she remembered how emotionless and heartless Rukia Kuchiki was and from what Ichigo learned in the last month and ½ , she was Byakuya's only family.

She could clearly see how upset Byakuya was when Rukia barely acknowledged him; she even went as far as to use his full name.

"Byakuya...Byakuya wasn't happy when he left, he never looked happy when he talked of his family. Even if he isn't related to her in blood; no one should treat their younger siblings like that ice-woman did." Ichigo growled before she stood to her feet.

"I'm going to bring him back." Ichigo stated in determination before jumping down from the steps and quickly running off.

Sado smiled slightly as he stood back to his feet and Uryuu scoffed as he also stood up.

"She's such a pain..." Uryuu muttered and Sado grunted in silent agreement; the 2 of them turned and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Let's go and get Inoue then, Sado." Uryuu stated and Sado nodded silently before they vanished around the corner.

They didn't notice a small black cat with golden eyes sitting on the fence watching them leave; a strange gleam in its eyes before it jumped to the ground and ran off into the crowd.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara slowly lowered his cup from his lips as he watched Ichigo come to stop before him, she was panting for breath so Kisuke could tell she must have ran all the way here.

"Oh? Is there something I can help you with Ichigo-San?" Kisuke asked with a small smirk as he set his cup down on the step next to him; he knew very well what Ichigo wanted and why she was here but he wanted to hear her say it.

"You said you would help me save Byakuya right?" Ichigo demanded after she finally caught her breath, she allowed her serious brown eyes to lock with Kisuke's grey ones as she waited for his answer.

"Yes I did. Have you finally come to a decision, Ichigo-San? It would do no good if your heart is still clouded by doubt." Kisuke stated simply as he lowered his hate slightly; Ichigo swallowed before she clenched her fists tightly and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"I want you to train me, Urahara-San. Please help me get stronger." Ichigo asked as she bowed at the waist and Kisuke closed his eyes with a smirk.

"It's not going to be easy and I'm not going to go easy on you because you are female. I will train you and we won't stop until I say so. We could go on for a whole week before you could actually get a proper rest. Are you prepared to except these terms?" Kisuke asked seriously as the smirk fell from his lips; Ichigo took a deep breath as she straighten herself up but the determination was clear in her brown eyes.

"I'm prepared to do anything as long as you will help me save him." Ichigo stated simply and Kisuke smiled as he stood to his feet.

"Excellent answer, Ichigo-San. Now how we get started?" Kisuke asked as he pushed open the shop door and Ichigo nodded silently before following him inside.

* * *

Tatsuki Airsawa didn't know what was going on; the last thing she remembered was agonizing pain before everything went dark.

Now she felt calm and relaxed as if she was sitting in a warm bath tub and her body was soaking in the warmth; she didn't want to wake up but she found herself slowly becoming conscious against her will.

Slowly her light brown eyes fluttered open before she slammed them shut against the suddenly bright light; she let out a groan before opening her eyes again and forced them to adjust to the light.

With a sigh of relief Tatsuki allowed herself to push herself up into a sitting position and look around but she blinked in shock when she realized she had no idea where she was.

She found herself laying on a very old futon and she was in a small hut that she recognized being similar to the one's she read in her school text book in Edo Japan.

'W-Where am I?' Tatsuki thought to herself as she pushed herself up into a sitting position; she blinked in shock when she caught sight of the light green kimono she was wearing; she also noticed her hair had gotten longer and now reached just below her shoulder blades.

"Ah. I see your awake, young one." An old voice said and Tatsuki looked up to see an old man standing in the doorway; he wore a light kimono with a dark blue haori.

"Where am I?" Tatsuki's immediately demanded as she clenched her fists tightly in her futon covers; the old man didn't seem scared of her glared as he closed the door softly and knelt down on the mat next to her.

"You are in my cabin. I found you passed out on the streets 2 nights ago, I assumed you were a newcomer so carried you back here." He explained thinking it would calm her down but it just made Tatsuki more suspicious.

"Newcomer? What do you mean? Where am I?" Tatsuki repeated with a growl and the old man sighed as he pulled out a pip from his kimono and lit it.

"You are in the 1st District of West Rukongai; or Junrinan as this place has been called. I am the elder of the village and my name is Isamu." The old man explained before he took a puff of his pip and allowed the smoke to blow up into the air.

"Rukongai? What the hell is that?" Tatsuki asked in confusion and Isamu blinked at her in shock before pity worked his way into his blue eyes.

"You don't know? You are dead young one. This is the afterlife and Rukongai is the place where all souls rest after they pass over." Isamu explained gently and Tatsuki gasped in shock.

She died?

She couldn't be dead! If she was dead who was going to protect Orihime when Ichigo wasn't around? Who was going to look after Ichigo when she went silent?

Who was going to wait at home until her parents finally come home?

She didn't realize that her breathing was turning into panicked gasp until Isamu pushed her head and shouted at her to take deep breaths.

After a couple of breaths Tatsuki managed to calm herself down; she raised her but she was cursing herself silently for losing her composer so easily.

"Don't worry yourself, young one. That was a normal reaction for someone who didn't go through the check in. I'm guessing you don't remember dying or passing over?" Isamu guessed and Tatsuki nodded her head.

"All I remember is blinding pain before waking up here." Tatsuki whispered and Isamu nodded in understanding; as he took another breath of his pipe.

"You soul must have been consumed by a Hollow. Souls who are eaten by Hollows don't pass over until they are slain by a Shinigami's blade. Before I go into that though I just need to ask you one question." Isamu stated and Tatsuki nodded in silent acceptance.

"Are you hungry?" Isamu asked causing Tatsuki to blink in shock before she could answer through her stomach gave a loud growl; Tatsuki blush in embarrassment as Isamu nodded.

"Just as I thought, you have Spiritual Energy. I thought as much when some of the souls who approached you ended up passing out." Isamu explained but Tatsuki just continued to blink at him in confusion.

"I-I don't understand what you're going on about! Spiritual Energy? Hollows? I only just found out I was killed and my child-hood friend watched it all, you can just shove something like that at me!" Tatsuki screamed and Isamu sighed but nodded.

"Calm down. I will explain everything to you and, if you wish it, you will one day become a very powerful Shinigami." Isamu stated simply and Tatsuki could only blink in shock.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Vice-Captain Abarai?" Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki asked emotionlessly as he sat in a chair that faced a high window in his cell; his white yukata stood out in contrast to his normal black Shihakusho.

"I came to see you, Ryun! You can't go an act all high and mighty now, I'm higher than you." Renji Abarai bragged as he leaned against the bar cells; Byakuya looked over at his shoulder at Renji before scoffing.

"Just because you shaved your eyebrows and painted new ones to replace them, doesn't mean you are higher than me. _Vice-Captain Abarai._" Byakuya mocked with a small smirk causing Renji to growl as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey at least I wasn't pathetic enough to fall for a human!" Renji shouted before he turned his back and leaned against the bar cells; Byakuya looked down at the ground sadly before he turned back and faced the window.

"Renji, do you think I'm going to die for my crimes?" Byakuya finally asked causing Renji to snort and glare at him over his shoulder; still irritated by Byakuya's teasing he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course you are." Renji sneered before looking away; Byakuya's grey eyes shone with sadness before he looked down to the ground.

Renji sighed as he realized he was being cruel; with a growl he scratched the back of his neck and turned to face his child-hood friend once again.

"Look I didn't mean that. I'm sorry that was harsh of me." Renji admitted as he blushed in embarrassment from having to lower his pride; Byakuya looked over at his shoulder but stayed silent.

"We're all worried about you Ryun and Captain Kuchiki is trying to make the sentence lighter. The most you get is probation." Renji tried to comfort his obviously his upset friend but Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"No she won't do that." Byakuya whispered and closed his eyes as he faced the wall once again.

"She won't do that because I've caused nothing but trouble for her since I was adopted into the Kuchiki family; I've let my Nee-Sama down, the one person who accepted me into the Kuchiki family and because of that I'm going to received full punishment for my crimes." Byakuya stated emotionlessly and Renji decided to leave his friend to grieve and walked out of the prisoner holders without looking back.

* * *

"Wow! How such a big space be stored under such a small sho-Ah!" Kisuke was cut off from his sarcastically joyous yell as Ichigo hit the round the head; he quickly caught his hat as it fell off his head.

"What was that for, Ichigo-San? You almost made me lose my hat." Kisuke whined sadly and Ichigo simply rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Hat'n'Clogs! Are you going to train me or not?" Ichigo cursed but she blinked in shock as Kisuke suddenly tapped her foreheads with the end of his cane; her body fell backwards with a thump leaving her soul standing in its place.

"For the next week I'm going to be training you everything you need to know about being a Shinigami. I'm going to teach you the 4 basics; Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hakudo and Hoho. With these you will be able to take on a Vice-Captain level Shinigami but it's up to you to survive it. Are you prepared?" Kisuke asked seriously and Ichigo blinked in shock at his change of personality before nodding.

"Yeah. I've never been more ready." Ichigo replied easily and Kisuke smirked slightly as he clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. Now first I would like to start with is Kidou. I have noticed that you have a pretty good control on your Spiritual Energy but you haven't quite grasped the concept of sensing other peoples Spiritual Energies." Kisuke explained as he sat on the ground; Ichigo hesitated before following in suit.

"What do you mean? I can sense fine." Ichigo objected in confusion but Kisuke simply smiled.

"Can you sense me? For that matter can you sense anything? Since entering my shop?" Kisuke asked lightly; Ichigo blinked in shock before realizing what he hinting.

'He's right! I haven't been able to sense anything since entering his shop, if a Hollow had appeared in town I wouldn't have even known.' She thought to herself and Kisuke chuckled lightly.

"Just as I expected. If you were able to sense Spiritual Energy perfectly you would have been affected by having that sense suddenly cut off; the amount of shields surrounding this place not only stops people detecting us, it stops us detecting people. If you were able to sense properly you would be suffering from a severe headache because of you spirit trying to sense through the barriers." Kisuke explained and Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"But that's like a double edged blade. Sure they can't sense you, in other words find you, but if they do end up finding you then you won't be able to sense them coming." Ichigo objected and Kisuke smiled slightly.

"You never let me finish. It would block us from sensing them if we weren't fully trained Shinigami. That's why I'm about to teach you Kidou; when finished this course you will be able to sense through the barriers and most likely past Karakura's border." Kisuke stated and Ichigo blinked in shock.

"Now 1st we need to make sure you have suppressed all of your Spiritual Energy; close your eyes and feel for your energy, when you find it explore it." Kisuke ordered and Ichigo nodded as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

She allowed her mind eye to open but she suddenly found herself surrounded by a wall of silvery blue energy.

'This must be my Spiritual Energy...there's me thinking I could control it.' She thought dryly to herself as she continued to look through her energy before she notice trails of black and red energy was entwined with in it.

"Now Ichigo-San, I want you to concentrate and feel outside of your energy. Push it to the side and force yourself to sense my energy; push your senses past the barriers and sense me." Ichigo heard Kisuke explain and she forced herself to concentrate.

She forced herself to mentally stretch her arms out and push aside her Spiritual Energy; at first she didn't sense anything but she forced herself to concentrate harder.

Finally she felt something brush against her senses; quickly she forced her senses to concentrate on the push she felt.

Suddenly her mind was blasted by a bright flash of red, quickly she backed away before concentrating again; finally she could see the a shape of a human sitting on the ground in front of her, but it was bright red as if someone had taken a red crayon and coloured them in.

It took a couple seconds but Ichigo suddenly realised the red coloured human was Kisuke; he had his Spiritual Energy controlled and suppressed inside of him, making it seem to her mind eye that he was bright red.

"I can see you and your Spiritual Energy. It's a beautiful colour red but there's the faint smell of blood coming from it." Ichigo said as the metallic scent hit her nose lightly.

"That's right, my Zanpakuto is thankful for your kind comments about her power. Now do you see how I'm forcing my power back into myself? I want you to do the same." Kisuke instructed and Ichigo nodded and forced herself to concentrate once again.

Sadly it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be; every time she pushed some of her energy back into herself, more replaced it forcing her to start all over again.

"I-I can't make it stay inside! Every time I get some in, more replaces it." Ichigo said in frustration; with her eyes closed she didn't see Kisuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

'She failed to grasp the basic concept of Spiritual Energy control? But with the control she had now this should be easy for her...' Kisuke thought to himself.

'_What did she say just now? Every time she pulls some in, it's replaced. What if it's not the fact she can't control it?'_ His Zanpakuto suggested and Kisuke found himself nodding in agreement.

"Ichigo-San how about you try this? Draw a circle inside your mind, and then slowly force your Spiritual Energy into it." Kisuke instructed and Ichigo nodded silently and forced herself to try.

She draw a fairly large circle inside her mind and then slowly forced her Spiritual Energy inside; She watched as the blue wall around her slowly faded into a mist before disappearing completely, allowing her to see random colours of Spiritual Energy.

She managed to hold her concentration for a couple of minutes before it blasted back out of her; she forced herself to catch her breath as she finally opened her eyes.

"Very good, Ichigo-San. You progressed with that quite quickly, now all you need to do is concentrate on keeping it reduced for as long as possible." Kisuke explained and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Right." She stated simply before closing her eyes again; with her eyes closed she didn't she Kisuke's proud smile as he watched her progress.

* * *

"You said you were going to train us, right?" Sado grunted in confirmation as the 3 teenagers stared down at the black feline sitting in front of them.

"That is correct. My name is Yourichi and I will be the one to help you unlock your powers once again." The cat said; its golden eyes gleaming as it stared at the group of teenagers.

"B-But you're a cat! H-How can you-?" Uryuu sputtered in shock before falling silent as he thought of the strangeness of the fact he was talking to a _cat_!

"Don't be rude, Ishida-Kun! It's very nice to meet you Yourichi-San." Orihime said as she bowed slightly; Yourichi's eyes gleamed with something close to amusement as he nodded his head.

"It's pleasure to meet the 3 of you. I was given the assignment to train you all until you are strong enough to take on the Gotei 13." Yourichi explained; Uryuu pushed his glasses up slightly as he narrowed his eyes.

"How would 'Kisuke' know we were planning on going with Kurosaki?" He asked in suspicion and Yourichi smirked as he licked his paw.

"Kisuke is very well informed. Especially on things that are happing around Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki." Yourichi stated simply and Uryuu's eyes narrowed more but he stayed silent.

"Now I'm going to train you 3 for the next week. When I'm finished with you, you 3 will be a lot closer to understanding your powers and will be able to help your friend." Yourichi explained simply; Uryuu pushed his glasses up once again.

"What about me? I'm a Quincy, so how will you be able to help me train?" Uryuu asked curiosity and Yourichi nodded his head.

"Yes I thought you would ask that. I will still train you but you will be going through a different training session than your peers. Now then, should we get started?"

* * *

Ichigo landed on her knees gasping for breath but even though she was exhausted, her Spiritual Energy was under complete control.

She smirked as she allowed herself to sit down fully on the ground; she finally managed to do it.

"Congratulations, Ichigo-San! You managed to fully control your Spiritual Energy. Now let's get on to actually firing Kidou spells." Kisuke said as he sat down in front of her again and handed her a bottle of water.

"I know how to fireHadō#-33 but I didn't want to try firing anymore encase I ended up doing more damage to myself instead of a Hollow." Ichigo explained as she took a sip of her water; Kisuke nodded.

"That was a good idea. I'm surprised that you didn't get any serious injuries. It was probably because your Spiritual Energy was surrounding you, the spell easily charged up but you won't be able to do that now." Kisuke stated simply and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Now there are 3 types of Kidou spells. Hadō, Bakudō and healing; I will be teaching you Hadō and Bakudō. The spells are numbered 1 to 100. I will be teaching you how to fire the spells but it's up to you which ones you want to learn." Kisuke explained and Ichigo nodded once again.

"Now I want you to stand up and point your right hand towards that rock; with your palm facing the rock." Kisuke instructed and Ichigo quickly held her hand.

"Gript your wrist with your free hand." Kisuke continued and Ichigo once again did as she was told; instantly her Spiritual Energy started to rise.

"That right. Allow your Spiritual Energy to flow through your hand." Kisuke ordered and Ichigo quickly followed his instructions; when familiar words left her lips she didn't stop them.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Ichigo shouted and she watched as a much more controlled ball of blue fire shot from her hand and crashed into the rock with a loud bang.

Ichigo blinked in shock before looking down at her hands expecting to see the normal burns on them but they were completely clear.

"Well done, Ichigo-San. By the looks of things you completely mastered that spell, if didn't even back fire and burn you." Kisuke praised as he looked over her shoulder at her hands.

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke smirked as he lowered his hat slightly so his eyes were hidden.

"It means that you completed your Kidou training. As I stated a minute ago it's up to you what spells you want to learn so will move on to the next stage; Zanjutsu." Kisuke stated simply and Ichigo eyes shined with excitement but she kept her face blank.

"Swordsmanship?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke nodded with a smirk.

"Zanjutsu , as it states in the name, is where Shinigami fight with their Zanpakuto and using their Soul partners powers to fight; it is the most popular way of fighting." Kisuke explained and Ichigo nodded silently.

"Now Ichigo-San, your skills in swordsmanship is about average and you are about on the same level as an ammeter. Because of your skills in Kidou I'm not expecting you to be a Zanjutsu expect but I do expect you to at least be able to use your Zanpakuto without hurting yourself in the process of cutting down your enemy." Kisuke stated bluntly with a cheery smile leaving Ichigo to blink in shock.

"What? I've never done that before!" Ichigo objected and Kisuke laughed as he turned around so his back was facing her and walked away a couple of steps.

"That's true, you haven't hurt yourself yet but that's because you've been fighting Hollows. When you enter the Soul Society you will be fighting other Shinigami who have been trained for many years in Zanjutsu. If you fight them then you will most likely hurt yourself in the process." Kisuke explained simply causing Ichigo to fall silent as he turned to face her once again.

"Now prepare yourself Ichigo-San. I'm about to train you the quickest and most deadly way possible in Zanjutsu. If you let your guard down for a second..." Kisuke trailed off as twisted the top of his cane and Ichigo watched in shock as he drew a Zanpakuto from inside the wood.

"...I will kill you." Kisuke stated seriously and Ichigo quickly drew her Zanpakuto from her back just in time to block Kisuke's fast attack.

"Very quick reflexes." Kisuke praised causing Ichigo to let her guard down in shock; Kisuke narrowed his eyes and quickly swung his Zanpakuto forward in a powerful thrust.

Ichigo gasped as she tried to block but with her guard let down she was thrown backwards from the powerful attack; with a groan she quickly rouse from the rubble and charged forward with a yell.

"You didn't even hesitate to counter but you are far too slow." Kisuke stated darkly as he brought his own Zanpakuto up to block causing Ichigo to growl in annoyance.

Ichigo and Kisuke traded blows quickly causing sparks to fly from their Zanpakuto's but Kisuke could tell that it was only because she had such quick reactions that she hadn't lost an arm yet.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and forced more of her weight behind their crossed blades causing them to lower slightly, with trained skill Ichigo quickly brought her foot up and kicked out sharply aiming for Kisuke's head.

The blond shop keeper dodged the hit easily and thrust his Zanpakuto out thinking Ichigo's guard was down but his eyes blinked in slight shock when Ichigo held her Zanpakuto behind her back and blocked his strike with one hand.

With a flick of her wrist Ichigo pushed Kisuke back before she used Shunpo to appear behind him, with a yell she brought her white blade down only to have her eyes widened in shock as Kisuke vanished.

"Very good but once again you are too slow." Kisuke's voice stated coldly behind her and turned around to try and block his swing but she wasn't fast enough; Kisuke's sword sliced through her thigh causing her to cry out as she was thrown backwards.

With a gasp of pain Ichigo tumbled to the ground before she quickly placed her hand on the floor and flipped her body forward so she was crouching on the ground; Zangetsu at the ready.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted and her Zanpakuto glowed light blue before changing into the white and black clover that was her Shikai; Kisuke widened his stance as Ichigo used Shunpo to appear in front of him and swung her Zanpakuto down.

Kisuke couldn't help but grunt as he was pushed back slightly from how much power Ichigo had put behind that single swing, he had forgotten the young girl had achieved Shikai.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before twisting his arm and bringing pushing Ichigo's Zanpakuto to the side causing her to stumble slightly; quickly Kisuke brought his katana forward and sliced Ichigo's arm slightly before she lifted the clever and blocked his attack.

Ichigo grit her teeth as she crouched slightly before grabbing her Zanpakuto in a 2 handed grip and twisting the blade sharply and slicing upwards; Kisuke's eyes widened in shock as he leaned back to avoid her powerful thrust, his bucket hat split slightly at the edge proving how close she was to cutting him.

Kisuke's eyes flickered up to see the small slice in his hat as he bit the inside of his lip; trying to think of a way to get back under her guard.

Ichigo panted for breath as sweat made her fringe flatten against her forehead, her hands twitched as she refrained from rubbing it off; she knew that Kisuke would take advantage if she let her guard down slightly.

Kisuke's grey eyes gleamed suddenly before he used Shunpo to appear at Ichigo's left side and swung his Zanpakuto sharply, Ichigo gasped as she quickly blocked but blinked in shock as Kisuke disappeared once again.

Her instincts suddenly screamed as she felt him appear on her right, quickly she spun around and blocked his attack and gave a yell as she swung out but he once again disappeared.

Quickly she brought her Zanpakuto up sharply in front of her before Kisuke's own blade crashed with hers, Ichigo narrowed her eyes and tried to push him back but Kisuke stayed firm.

Suddenly Kisuke brought his leg around her ankles and pulled them out from under her, Ichigo let out a startled cry as her back crashed harshly on the ground before she was forced to roll on her side as Kisuke tried to stab her straight through.

Kisuke's sealed Zanpakuto pierced into the ground with a loud crunch and Ichigo quickly swung her Zanpakuto at his neck forcing him to Shunpo back without his sword to avoid being beheaded.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes before he forced more Spiritual Energy into his Shunpo, Ichigo gasped as she failed to see Kisuke move until he slammed his palm on her stomach sending her back a few feet away.

Ichigo cough as she turned on her side and tried to get her breath back, she easily ignored the blood dripping from her mouth as she staggered back to her feet.

"My, my Ichigo-San you almost had me there. You used my own plan against me and managed to disarm me. Very good but now I think it's time I start getting serious." Kisuke's cherry attitude disappeared and Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as Kisuke's eyes and his Zanpakuto glowed blood red.

"Okiro,Benihime." Kisuke whispered and Ichigo quickly brought her arm up to block her eyes from the bright flash; after a couple of minutes of silence Ichigo slowly lowered her arm only to gasp at the sight of Kisuke's Shikai.

The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other.

The blade itself was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point; it gave the impression of being harmless but Ichigo could tell over wise from the fact she could see the lust for the fight practically dripping from the blade itself.

Kisuke suddenly crouched and brought his Zanpakuto up behind him before he quickly whispered his 1st attack.

"Nake, Benihime." Kisuke said softly as he swung his Zanpakuto up and slashed it forward releasing a bright red beam that shot towards Ichigo at an incredible speed.

Ichigo quickly brought her Zanpakuto up but she grunted as the beam started to push her back, she tried to pushed more power into the blade but she still couldn't find a grip.

"G-Getsuga Tenshou!"

* * *

**Time Skip – 2 Weeks and 1 Day**

* * *

"What? What did you just say, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji whispered in shock as he gript the bars tightly in his hands; Rukia Kuchiki blinked her cold violet eyes before she repeated herself.

"1 month from now, Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki will be taken to Sōkyoku Hill where he will be executed for his crimes. That is the finale order from Central 46." Rukia stated emotionlessly and Byakuya looked down at his lap sadly.

"Byakuya-Ryun, the next time we will meet will be at your death." Rukia stated before she turned around and walked out of the cells; her Captains' haori flowing behind her as she moved.

Byakuya clenched his eyes shut and fisted his hands in his lap; he ignored Renji's shouts for his name as he concentrated on keeping his emotions at bay.

'Shinigami's are not meant to cry...' Byakuya thought to himself as he tried to fight away the depression and fear that was quickly setting in his mind.

* * *

Rukia walked out slowly of the 6 division barriers with her emotions hidden by her perfect mask even though inside her heart was breaking slowly; she was glad that Sode No Shirayuki had stopped trying to change her mind on her decision.

There was nothing she could, this time her hands were officially tied.

"That was a good performance there, Captain Kuchiki~" A sickly familiar voice sung out making Rukia tense and clench her hands by her side.

"Yeah. Sentencing your own brother to death; can't get any colder than that!" Another familiar voice snorted but this one was more rough and hardened; Rukia narrowed her eyes before looking over her shoulder looking at the 2 Captains behind her.

One of them was a skinny, silver headed male who wore the Shinigami's black Shihakusho, he also wore a sleeveless captains white haori which had the number 3 on the back; his eyes were closed and a sick grin was plastered on his lips as he sat on the wooden railings.

The second captain was a lot bigger than Rukia's short stature; his hair was black and pinned in huge spikes with bells on the end. He was covered in scars and he had an eye patch covering his right eye. He also wore the black Shihakusho but his captains' hoari was more torn and rugged than his captains with the number 11 on his back.

"Captain Ichimaru, Captain Zaraki. What are you doing here?" Rukia forced herself to say as calmly as possible as she stared at the 2 of them.

"Well we came to see you, Rukia-Chan! After delivering such horrible news, I thought you could use some comfort." Gin Ichimaru replied cheerfully as Rukia's hand twitched closer towards her Zanpakuto.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain Ichimaru but I'm fine. Now if you excuse me." Rukia said as she bowed her head in slight respect before turning to walk away.

"You know I could kill that boy for you instead, make it easier on you. Then you don't have to wait a week for him to die." Kenpachi Zaraki asked with a huge grin on his face; Rukia growled as she spun around and glared up at Kenpachi's much taller form.

"You better watch your tongue, mongrel before I remove it from your disrespectful mouth! A commoner like you has no right to speak to a high class noble in such a manner." Rukia sneered causing Kenpachi to growl and reach for his own Zanpakuto; Rukia doing the same across from him.

Suddenly Kenpachi and Gin were gone and Rukia quickly pulled up her mask as she looked to the left seeing Gin standing on the roof with Kenpachi tied up with a powerful Kidou.

"Sorry for his disrespect Captain Kuchiki! I wouldn't have brought him along if I knew he would cause so much trouble. I'll see you!" Gin waved before he disappeared with Shunpo taking the cursing Kenpachi with you.

Rukia glared at their retreating forms, wondering if she could fire a Kidou spell to hit Gin's back; instead she sighed and shook her head before walking away.

* * *

Ichigo sighed with relief as she finished tying her obi around her waist; she patted down her hair before stepping back and looking in the full body mirror.

She wore a navy blue kimono which had baby pink roses and white ribbons decorated on it. Her obi was a pale cream colour with a pink layer of beads that settled nicely on her waist; her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a matching hair piece resting just above her left ear.

She was glad that her injuries had healed up in time for the festival; she didn't want to think about going in a kimono with bandages up her arms.

"Onee-Chan! Help!" Yuzu suddenly cried out as she walked into the room and Ichigo bit her lip to stop herself laughing when she saw what she was upset about.

"How on earth did you get like that?" Ichigo asked with a giggle as she leaned down to untie her sister's white obi; which she had somehow managed to tie around her arms, trapping them against her side.

"I tried tying it on my own because Karin says I should be able to now but before I knew it was like this." Yuzu pouted as Ichigo giggled quietly once again as she finally managed to remove the obi from her.

"Well considering the 2 of you are 9 years old, I don't think you have to worry about feeling childish." Ichigo stated as she wrapped the obi back around her youngest sister's waist before tying it in the bow at the back.

Yuzu grinned as she spread her arms out and looked at the baby pink kimono she wore, which had bluebells printed into the cloth; her obi was white with a violet set of beads around her waist.

"You look beautiful, Yuzu." Ichigo praised as she kissed her youngest sister's forehead causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"WHERE ARE TOU-CHAN'S ANGELS? WE'RE GOING TOO LATE IF THEY DON'T HURRY!" Isshin shouted causing Ichigo to roll her eyes before she pushed Yuzu out the door.

"Go and keep Tou-San amused while I get Karin. We won't be long." Ichigo reassured and Yuzu nodded with a smile before skipping off down the hall.

"Karin. Are you ready late?" Ichigo called as she walked up to her sister's door and knocked lightly; she narrowed her eyes as she received no answer.

"Karin, we're going to be late." Ichigo called out once again and knocked firmer on the door but once again heard nothing; suppressing a growl of annoyance Ichigo placed her ear on the door.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted and banged the door once again; with her ear to the door Ichigo could hear faint movement of bed sheet's proving that Karin was indeed in the room.

"Karin!"

"Go away!" Ichigo blinked in shock as Karin shouted before she narrowed her eyes in concern and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Karin, what's wrong? Let me in!" Ichigo grumbled as she realised the door was locked.

"No! G-Go away 'C-Chi-Nee. I-I don't want t-to go t-to the festival." Karin called out shakily causing Ichigo to sigh as she realised the problem.

"Karin, please let me in?" Ichigo begged quietly and pressed her forehead against the door; it was silent for a couple of minutes before Ichigo heard the door being unlocked.

Quickly she pushed opened the door just in time to catch Karin in her white under-yukata before she dived back under the covers of her bed; her sky blue kimono and white obi was chucked to the floor in obvious frustration.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as she sat down on her sister's bed and placed her hand on Karin's head; Karin's eyes were clenched tightly shut but Ichigo could see traces of tears on her cheeks.

"I-I d-don't w-want to g-go w-without, T-Tasuki-Sensei." Karin finally mumbled after a couple of minutes of silence and Ichigo closed her eyes sadly as she realised Karin was still mourning for Tatsuki.

"Karin..." Ichigo whispered but fell silent when Karin opened her slightly dulled blue eyes, tears filling them slightly as she forced herself not to cry.

Out of the 3 Kurosaki siblings, the one who was closest to Tatsuki was defiantly Karin; even though she and Ichigo grew up together the only interests they shared were music and Karate.

But Karin looked up to Tatsuki, she was Karin's ideal and she had a great respect for the spiky haired girl; because Ichigo couldn't bring herself up to attack her sister, Tatsuki was the one who helped Karin in karate and soccer.

Helping her with her skills and tell her off when she went wrong and when Karin turned 7 she found herself opening up to her a lot more than she did her sisters.

Now that Tatsuki was gone, Karin found herself alone again.

"S-She always came with me, 'Chi-Nee! You would go off with Yuzu and Goat-Face would somehow get himself drunk leaving me alone! But Tatsuki-Sensei was always there! She always gave me the company I wanted! What's the point of going to the stupid festival if I have no one to spend it with?" Karin shouted as she sat up glaring at her older sister, clenching the bed sheets in her fingers tightly.

"Karin...why are you only telling me this now? You should have told me these things ages ago." Ichigo asked in confusion as she reached forward to once again place her hand on her sister's head.

"Because I didn't want you guys to be burdened by me." Karin mumbled and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before she reached forward and pulled her little sister in a hug; easily ignoring her protests.

"I know I'm the person to tell you this Karin but you shouldn't suffer in silence! I know I'm not always there for you and Tou-San isn't any better but I can guarantee Yuzu always is! Who walks of home with you from school? Or tends to your injuries when you're hurt? Who holds you when you connect with a ghost? Yuzu and she is going to be there to comfort you as long as you let her in." Ichigo explained causing Karin to let out a shuddered breath but Ichigo could tell she understood.

"Onee-Chan? Karin-Chan? Are you coming?" Yuzu called as she knocked on the door with hesitation; Karin sniffed and whipped her eyes before she quickly jumped to the floor and picked up her kimono once again.

"Go on ahead, Yuzu! We'll catch up!" Ichigo called out as she knelled down to tie her sister's white obi around her waist; the clouds on her sister's kimono looked like they were moving with each step Karin made.

"Now, how about we go to that festival?" Ichigo asked as she stood up and held out her hand; Karin bit her lip before she smiled and slipped her smaller hand into her sister's; following her out of the room.

* * *

Orihime smiled as she sat on the riverbank with her legs curled up beside her; she wore a violet kimono with white blossoms printed on the cloth and an icy blue kimono; her hair was pinned up with a clip that she received from Tatsuki for her birthday last year.

She sighed as she realised that she might be watching the fireworks alone this year, Ichigo would most likely want to spend time with her family before going to Soul Society; especially considering they might not come back.

"There you are, Hime-Chan! " Ichigo's familiar cried out in relief before she quickly walked over to her childhood friend and sat down next to her; Orihime smiled slightly as she looked over at her orange haired companion.

"Berry-Chan, I thought you would be spending time with your family?" Orihime questioned causing Ichigo to snort as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"You're also family, Hime-Chan. I've spent time with my sister's and now it's time for me and you to watch the fireworks together because your just as important to me as my sister's are." Ichigo replied simply and Orihime blinked in shock before smiling her usually grin even though tears had filled her eyes.

"Man, I remember when the 3 of us 1st came here together. You ran along the side of the river chasing dragonflies as we watched..." Ichigo stated before she looked over at Orihime dryly who by now had started to blush.

"... We spent 3 days trying to hunt you down again, only to find out you were hanging out with the creepy guy at the end of the river because he gave you sweets." Ichigo finished as she rolled her eyes.

"Y-Yuki-San wasn't creepy at all! He used to give me great sweets and rides in his boat!" Orihime objected and Ichigo laughed at her friend's obvious answer.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they remembered when times were so much easier, when the afterlife wasn't trying to kill them; Ichigo sighed softly catching Orihime's attention.

"There's no way I can convince you to stay here, is there?" Ichigo guessed as she looked into her friend's blue eyes; Orihime smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'm not letting you go alone; I have the power to fight by your side, so I will." Orihime stated with finality in her voice and Ichigo smiled before she held out her smallest finger in front of herself.

"Then let's make a promise to Tatsuki's memory. Let's promise that the two of us will defiantly return back here; alive and well." Ichigo suggested and Orihime grinned before holding out her own finger; the two girls locked their fingers together with identical grins on their face.

"It's a promise." Orihime replied simply before the sky light up with fireworks as they were shot into the sky; the girl's faces lit up with joy as they washed the colours flash across the sky.

Their hands staying joined together on the ground as they both whispered words so softly they were only meant to be heard by them alone; their final farewell to their missing companion.

"Goodbye, Tatsuki..."

Later the night Ichigo softly closed the door behind her and locked the door; her sister's were sound asleep and she made sure dad was too (She's actually surprised he hasn't realized she slips sleeping pills into his drink when she makes coffee), she slowly walked to the edge of the curb before facing the house and bowing in respect.

"I'll see you guys again..." Ichigo whispered before she quickly ran over to where Orihime was waiting; the 2 girls quickly took off down the darkened street with one plan in mind.

'Hold on, Byakuya. We're coming.'

To save Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Links:**

Ichigo's Kimono-**(Remove the Spaces) -** **http:/ www . japan- promotions. co. uk/ images /kimono_r _large. Jpg **

* * *

**Glossary**

-**Rukongai** (流魂街, _wandering soul city_) –Rukongai is the place where all souls go after they pass on. It is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numbered (and farther) districts decaying into slums.

Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto.

There is no indication that the Shinigami or any other agencies patrol the streets of _Rukongai_ and as a result, the citizenry are mainly responsible for their day-to-day welfare. Shinigami have however, been seen to travel among the districts of Rukongai, which seem to have many shops or market stalls offering goods for sale

-**Junrinan **(潤林安, _"Lush Forest Peace")-_1st District of West Rukongai

-**Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) -The Saketsu on a Shinigami is just as important as the Inga no Kusari is on a plus. While there is no chain per se connected to a Shinigami, the area where the Inga no Kusari was originally is still just as important as when the Shinigami was a simple soul. In a Shinigami, the Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_), the source of spiritual power. These two points are commonly considered pressure points. If they are pierced, they seal up this spiritual power, and the Shinigami will lose all their power. The Shinigami who experiences this will never be a Shinigami again.

-**Inga no Kusari** (因果の鎖,_Chain of Fate_) The Inga no Kusari is a chain that binds souls to their living bodies. The Encroachment of the chain causes a Plus to transform into a Hollow.

-**Zanjutsu** (斬術, _Swordsmanship_) - Zanjutsu is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a _Zanpakuto_ and its various special abilities to attack an opponent

-**Hakuda** (白打, _"Hand-to-Hand Combat"_) - Hakudo is the general term for close-combat techniques that make use of one's own body as a weapon. High-speed **Taijutsu** (体術, _Body Skill_) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It also seems to be a combination of several martial arts.

-**Hoho** (歩法, _Agility_) Hoho is an important skill for most Shinigami. The agility and speed of Hoho can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. Shunpo (瞬歩, _Flash steps_) is the most commonly used Hoho technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo and other Hoho techniques that only master Hoho practitioner can use.

-**Kidou** (鬼道, _"demon way", or "spirit way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts_) - Kidou is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat.

- **Benihime**(紅姫, Crimson Princess) - When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Kisuke's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakuto.

-**Okiro** (起きろ, Awaken) - Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

- **Nake, Benihime** (啼け紅姫, Sing, Crimson Princess)- This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them.


	11. Chapter 10: The Invasion of Rukongai

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I had no idea where I was going with this once again so I had to write down a plan for every chapter before I could write it out; I also wanted to finish 'Fade to Black Scripts-Book 1' before coming back to this; I've also been very sick for the past few weeks with a fever, plus my internet decided to go out, so please forgive me!

Before you read this chapter I would like to explain the time difference between the Soul Society and the human in this fic; the group leave the human world on the 10th of August. When the group finally enter the Soul Society it will be the 10th of September because the Soul Society is 1 month ahead of the human world.

I'm the process of making a timeline with all the dates in Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 so that you guys will know what happened when ^_^

Anyway here is Chapter 10 of Guardian Strawberry~Season 1 and the 1st Volume of it is almost complete (There is 3 Volumes. The 1st Volume now has a cover so please check it out on my Deviantart Account! Link on my home page) ; please enjoy this chapter and give me feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 10: The Invasion of Rukongai**

* * *

"Chad? Ishida? Are you guys coming too?" Ichigo asked as she spotted Sado sitting in front of Kisuke's shop and heard a quite curse before Uryuu stepped out of the shadows.

"You've gotten better." Uryuu admitted reluctantly causing Ichigo to smirk smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course I have. But what about you Ishida? You don't feel any stronger to me." Ichigo teased causing Uryuu to twitch in annoyance and glare at her through his glasses but he stayed silent.

"Ichigo." Sado grunted catching her attention as he rouse to his feet and stood in front of her with his hand fisted between them; Ichigo blinked at his before looking up at him in confusion.

"I made I promise to fight for you and to stand by your side, I plan to keep that promise." Sado stated and Ichigo grinned before bringing up her own fist and bumping it softly with Sado's.

"Thanks Chad."

"It's Sado."

"Whatever."

Orihime smiled as she watched Sado and Ichigo talk softly to each other, she could see the deep bond that was shared between the two of them.

'I'm glad that Berry-Chan has someone as nice as Sado-Kun to rely on.' Orihime thought to herself before the shop door slid open.

"Well well, it seems like you are all here. Excellent, then let's get going." Kisuke called with his usual smile as he waved his fan in front of his fan but suddenly he paused.

"Oh? Where's Yourichi-San?" Kisuke asked in confusion before a deep voice made Ichigo look down at her feet.

"I am here, Kisuke. Now should we get going?" Yourichi asked his golden eyes gleaming in amusement as he caught sight of Ichigo looking at him in shock.

"What's the matter? Have you never seen a cat before?" He teased and Ichigo eyes widened in shock as she back up into Sado and pointed at him in shock.

"T-The cat talked!" Ichigo cried out in shock causing Yourichi to chuckle in amusement; Sado grunted as he placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Yourichi-San is the one who trained us while you were training with Urahara-San." Sado grunted simply as Orihime nodded happily in agreement; Uryuu simply pushed up his glasses and avoided looking at Yourichi.

"You were trained by a cat?" Ichigo asked in shock and blinked in shock when Orihime nodded happily again.

"Yep! Yourichi-San was very kind to us!" Orihime replied not at all freaked out by the fact she was trained by a talking cat.

"Well then seeing as we are all here. Let's all get going!" Kisuke called out once again as he clapped his hands; the group of humans nodded before following Kisuke into the shop.

* * *

"Wow! Such a huge space under such a small shop, that's so cool! It's like a secret base." Orihime gasped as she looked around the huge underground training area; Ichigo blinked and looked at her friend strangely.

"R-Really?" Ichigo asked but before Orihime could answer Tessai suddenly appeared before them and grabbed Orihime's hands in his own.

"What a magnificent reaction! I, Tessai, am deeply moved." Tessai sniffed as he whipped tears from his eyes; Orihime blushed in slight embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It was nothing." Orihime stuttered nervously as Ichigo watched them with her eyebrows raised; Kisuke suddenly clapped his hands to gain their attention once again.

"Everyone please look over here and see this!" Kisuke called out before he clicked his fingers and a stoned gateway appeared behind him.

"This is the gate that will lead you to the Soul Society! It's called a Senkaimon. Now please listen very closely." Kisuke stated seriously as he lifted his cane.

"But first we have to change one thing!" He stated with his normal grin before he pushed his cane into Ichigo's forehead releasing her soul from her body with a startled yelp.

"Damn it! Warn me before you do that!" Ichigo complained as Sado stopped her body from falling to the ground.

"So Berry-Chan is no longer in this Berry-Chan?" Orihime asked and Ichigo looked at her in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some sort of doll you can dress up." Ichigo ordered as Kisuke laughed and waved his fan in front of his face.

"As I was saying this gate is called a Senkaimon but it's just a bit different from the one you saw the other night. This one is created by piling Spirit Exchanges on top of a normal gate." Kisuke explained causing Ichigo to look at him in curiosity.

"Spirit Exchanges?" She questioned and Kisuke nodded seriously as he slipped his hand back into his kimono sleeve.

"As you're aware the Soul Society is the world of Souls and entering it is impossible unless you're in your soul form. However the only one who can move around in soul form is Shinigami Ichigo-San. So we use an exchange to turn you into spirits and send you there." Kisuke explained to the group.

"Basically even if we don't pull our souls out of our bodies we can still go through with this gate?" Uryuu asked and Kisuke nodded.

"That's right however the amount time we can connect this gate to the Soul Society and keep it open is at most 4 minutes." Kisuke stated bluntly causing the group of teenagers to look at him in shock.

"Can we even make it in that time?" Ichigo questioned and Kisuke shrugged as he looked to the side.

"Normally it would be impossible." He stated causing Ichigo to look at him in shock once again but before she could protest he looked back at her seriously.

"This gate is near impossible anyway; we can only keep it open for 4 minutes. If you can't make it in that time, you kids will be imprisoned in the space between the Human World and the Soul Society." Kisuke explained bluntly as he moved beside the gate; Orihime bit her lip slightly in worry.

"What do we do then?" She questioned.

"Go forward." Yourichi suddenly stated causing Ichigo to jump in slight shock before edging away from the black cat; Orihime blinked down at him in confusion

"I told you, didn't I? Your heart and Soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart and that you have the will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forward and don't look back; only those who can do that can come with me." Yourichi explained simply as he looked back at the teenagers; Ichigo scoffed as she stepped forward and stood in front of the group.

"Stop talking such crap. If we didn't want to go then we wouldn't be standing here now, would we?" Ichigo asked and Yourichi looked back at her; silently watching as her words made the other 3 teenagers gain back their confidence.

'There's no mistaking who the leader is of the group. Those 3, even if the Quincy does deny it, would follow this girl through hell itself.' He thought to himself in slight shock but he didn't show anything on his expression.

"You understand then, girl that if you lose you can never return to this place again?" Yourichi asked bluntly expecting Ichigo to back down in her confidence; but she didn't even flinch.

"So all I've got to do is win, right?" Ichigo retorted and Yourichi smirked slightly as he looked back at the gate.

"That's right."

'You've grown very strong, Little Berry. Let's see if you have the strength to match up to those strong words.' He thought himself as he watched Tessai and Kisuke charge up the Senkaimon.

"Now when the gate opens you need to run through as fast as you can, alright?" Kisuke called out and Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she crouched and prepared to run.

"Got it."

"Good luck." Kisuke whispered before the gate opened and the group jumped through with a flash of light leaving Kisuke and Tessai alone.

Kisuke stood up and walked in front of it staring into the bright blue portal before he raised his hand and tried to push it through but he pulled it back with a hiss when a barrier stopped him.

'I guess I'll have to leave it to you then, Ichigo-San.' Kisuke thought to himself before he turned away and pulled his hat down slightly with a sigh.

"My, my. Let's hope she comes back alive, otherwise Isshin-San is going to kill me." Kisuke stated in fake cheeriness and Tessai made no move to deny his statement.

Over at the Kurosaki Clinic Isshin sneezed before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

* * *

**"Attention! Foreign Spiritual Energy has been detected outside the West Wall. I repeat foreign Spiritual Energy has been detected outside the West Wall; Squads from 3 to 8 are to switch to Alert Status!**"

Renji Abarai paused as he looked at the Jigokuchou on his shoulder in shock as the order repeated itself once again.

"What? What's going on?" Renji whispered as the alarms started ringing through the Seireitei.

* * *

The 4 Spiritual Aware humans and Yourichi ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the darkened path of the Dangai.

They had no idea had long they were running but they could feel their lungs started to ache as they gasped for breath.

"I don't mean to alarm you guys but the wall is following us! The path we're running is collapsing as we run faster!" Uryuu gasped as he looked over his shoulder to watch the strange Spiritual Particle wall collapse behind them.

"If you have time to look over your shoulder then run faster. If the Kōryū catches you, you will never break free." Yourichi shouted back as he ran ahead of the group; the Kōryū crashed closer towards causing the group to stumble slightly.

Suddenly the cape Uryuu wore over his white cassock was snagged by a piece of the Kōryū; he yelped as he was tugged backwards causing the group to look back.

"It's because you insisted on wearing such stupid clothing!" Ichigo growled in annoyance as she reached for her Zanpakuto on her back.

"Wait! You can't use your Zanpakuto here! The Kōryū is attracted to Spiritual Particles; if you use your Zanpakuto in here then you will be captured too!" Yourichi warned seriously causing Ichigo to growl.

Suddenly sound of ripping fabric made them look behind them to see Sado gripping Uryuu's shoulder as he ripped the cape to shreds.

"Thanks, Sado-Ahh!" Uryuu suddenly shouted as Sado picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before he started running again, ignoring the Quincy's spluttered protests.

"Put me down, Sado! I can walk...on my...own..." Uryuu trailed off as something inside the Kōryū caught his eye; he swallowed as he realized it was making way for something else to come through.

"Guys something's coming through!" Uryuu warned and Yourichi cursed as he looked over his shoulder just as a bright light shone through the Dangai.

"What is that?" Uryuu gasped in horror as it started charging towards them at top speed.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Orihime's wrist as the brown head girl started slowing down; she squeaked in shock as she was forced to grab the Shinigami's shoulders as she ran faster.

"That's the Kōtotsu! It's a cleaner that only shows once in every 7 days; it's just our luck that it is shows today!" Yourichi growled before he forced himself to run faster.

"In any case, run as fast as you can! That thing may be big but it has a lot of speed behind it!" Yourichi warned as the Kōtotsu started catching up on them.

"It's no good we aren't going to make it!" Uryuu shouted as the Kōtotsu almost touched him how close it was to them; Orihime looked behind her with narrowed eyes before she jumped into the air and placed her hands on to her hair pins.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as she realized her childhood friend was no longer on her back and she looked up in shock as the Kōtotsu closed in on them.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily; Santen Kesshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Orihime shouted as 3 of her pixies formed from her hairpins and created a 3 pointed shield behind them; causing the Kōtotsu to smash into it with a mighty crash.

Ichigo quickly used Shunpo and wrapped her arms around the startled girl before her shield was shattered with a blast of power sending the group flying out of the Dangai and into Rukongai with a loud bang.

Orihime couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she forced herself up into a sitting position, she touched her head softly and winced when she felt a bump; not much could actually hurt her head so she knew whatever forced them out was a very powerful.

"Is everyone okay?" Orihime called as the dust started to settle and her eyes widened in shock when she heard a familiar groan behind her.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime gasped as she realised Ichigo had wrapped herself around her to protect her from crashing into the wall; Ichigo smiled with a small wince as her head started throbbing from the where she had crashed into the wall and then had Orihime crash into her.

"I'm alright, Hime-Chan. Just a couple of burses and scratches." Ichigo reassured as she rubbed away a small bit of blood from a scratch on her cheek.

"Man that was unlucky." Uryuu grumbled as he slowly stood to his feet and Ichigo couldn't help but sweet drop when he reached into his white cassock and pulled out another cloak.

"I didn't think I would have to use my spare cloak so early on in the mission." Uryuu explained as he once again attached the cloak to his shoulders.

"You brought a spare cloak with you?" Ichigo questioned dryly as she helped Orihime to her feet; Uryuu glared at her with a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"You have a problem with that, Kurosaki? At least I came prepared!" Uryuu retorted and Ichigo snorted and shook her head slowly as she reached down to her obi; or what looked like her obi.

"I did come prepared! I just didn't bring spare clothing!" Ichigo stated as she pointed to a small pouch she had attached to her waist and over her obi; when she reached inside and pulled out a plaster Uryuu realised it was a first aid kit.

"I'm just glad that everyone made it out safely." Orihime quickly stated as she Uryuu about to retort once again; she reached and took the bright pink blaster from Ichigo's fingers and carefully placed it on her friend's cheek.

"You idiot!" Yourichi suddenly shouted causing Orihime to cringe and looked down at her feet in shock to see the black cat glaring at her harshly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt you pulled was? You're lucky the Kōtotsu didn't touch any of those fairies of yours, otherwise you would have killed us all!" Yourichi lectured but suddenly hissed in shock when Ichigo reached down and picked him by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey if Hime-Chan hadn't done what she did we would have died anyway. She just saved your life so I should thank her before I make you end up losing one anyway; 9 lives or not." Ichigo growled as she glared at the cat who glared at her right back; behind them the 3 teenagers sweet dropped at the sight of Ichigo having a glaring contest with a cat.

Finally the dust around the settled revealing exactly where they had landed; it looked like an old Japanese village, with run down huts and shops surrounded in dust from the path.

"So this is the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as she rubbed her hand softly where Yourichi had scratched her to be put down.

"Yes. This is Rukongai and this is where all souls are sent to when they pass on; Rukongai is split into 4 different areas and each area has 80 Districts. Sadly the higher the number, the worse condition of that District." Yourichi explained as the group looked around.

"So where are we now then?" Uryuu asked and Yourichi licked his paw slightly before he answered.

"We are in Junrinan which is the 1st District of West Rukongai. We are lucky to be somewhere close to the Seireitei walls." Yourichi stated and Ichigo looked at her in confusion.

"Seireitei? Byakuya explained that it was where the Shinigami lived right?" Ichigo asked and Yourichi nodded as they looked down the road at the much cleaner and fancier buildings.

"It's also where Nobles live. That's where we need to go but we have to tread cautiously; I know it may look like we can walk right over there but it's not that simple." Yourichi stated but before Ichigo could question what he could mean a huge wall suddenly crashed to the ground; blocking Seireitei from their view.

"Why can't we just break through the wall?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Yourichi sighed as he shook his head.

"The wall is made out of a special rock called Seki-Seki Stone; it not only blocks Spiritual Energy attacks but sends them back at us." Yourichi explained as the group slowly walked towards the wall.

"So how are we going to get in?" Sado questioned but blinked in confusion when Yourichi nodded towards the wall.

"The only way in is through the gate but sadly for us it's not as easy as it sounds. 1st we have to beat the gatekeeper to gain passage; The Gatekeeper of West Rukongai is Jidanbo and he has been guarding the walls for 300 years. Not once has anyone gotten passed him." Yourichi stated and Uryuu hummed as he pushed his glasses up slightly.

"So then we have to think up a strategy to defeat him, running in recklessly won't do any good-Kurosaki what the hell are you doing?" Uryuu shouted in sudden shock causing the other's to look only to gawp in shock.

"Hey Gatekeeper! How about instead of hiding like a coward you play with me?" Ichigo shouted as she gript her Zanpakuto on her back with her normal childish grin on her lips.

Suddenly something crashed in front of her causing dust to raise around them, blocking Ichigo from the teenager's, and cat's, view.

"Ichigo!"

"Berry-Chan!"

"Kurosaki!"

Sado, Orihime and Uryuu shouted but their eyes widened in shock as they caught sight of the Gatekeeper.

'Fuck he's huge!' Ichigo couldn't help but think to herself in shock as she finally caught sight of the Gatekeeper; she was expecting him to be around 6-7 Ft when Yourichi mentioned he was big but in truth he stood around 9 Ft.

His skin was tinted red from being out in the sun so long and he wore a Shinigami's Shihakusho, except his right side of his kimono was missing revealing his armed chest and arm.

"Who dares come up to the great Jidanbo and call him a coward? Such a rude person you are!" Jidanbo boomed and Ichigo smirked as she got into a loose fighting stance but kept her Zanpakuto sheathed.

"That would be me, big guy. We need to get into the Seireitei." Ichigo shouted back and Jidanbo looked down at her in curiosity; blinking in slight shock at the sight of her bright hair and smallish structure.

"No one goes through this gate without beating me first, little one; don't you know anything about the rules here? With your small size you have no chance of beating me." Jidanbo stated simply and Ichigo twitched in annoyance as she glared at him darkly; she hated being called small, not only did it mean they were underestimating her but they were also calling her weak because of her size.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" With her anger out of check Ichigo didn't hesitate to push some of her Spiritual Energy into her hand and firing the Kidou spell that was her favourite.

The ball of blue flames blasted into Jidanbo's face causing him to grunt in shock but when the smoke cleared it revealed the spell had done nothing but burn his cheek slightly.

"I may be small compared to you but I am not weak! Don't treat me any different to any other person who has challenged you just because I'm small! Otherwise it will be the last thing you do!" Ichigo shouted out as Jidanbo raised his hand to touch his burn mark softly before he chuckled.

"Attacking an opponent in a fit of rage? Such bad manners you have, little one. Very well I will take up on your challenge but be prepared, I will not be holding back." Jidanbo warned before he reached behind him and pulled out a giant axe; which fit perfectly in his right hand.

"Rule one; never eat anything you find on the floor. Rule two; Don't touch anything with dirty hands. Rule three; all battles fought in West Rukongai are fought as one on one!" Jidanbo cried out as he brought his axe down sharply behind Ichigo sending rocks and stones flying; Orihime cried out in shock as she covered her face while Sado and Uryuu grunted in shock.

"Such strength..." Uryuu breathed in shock as the dust cleared to reveal that the giant had created a make shift wall from the path itself; blocking Ichigo and himself from the others.

"To cause such damage with a single swing? How can he be so strong?" Uryuu muttered to himself but Yourichi stayed silent beside him.

"This won't take long, I will defeat this small one then I will come after you." Jidanbo stated simply as he stared at the 3 teenagers before turning his back to them.

Orihime stared at the wall in worry as she clenched her hands together, she could easily feel Ichigo's Spiritual Energy but it didn't prove if she was injured or not.

"Inoue." Sado's voice suddenly broke thoughts causing her to look at him in confusion; he was pointing towards the wall where a small hole was visible.

"Do you think you could fire Tsubaki through there and hit him?" Sado asked quietly so not to be heard by the Gatekeeper but it was proven pointless because before Orihime could answer him Jidanbo glared at them.

"I can hear you, Ryoka's. Don't think my guard is down just because my back is turned, such a simply thing won't bring me down so don't try it." Jidanbo warned causing Sado and Orihime to blink at him in shock.

"Such amazing hearing..." Orihime whispered and Sado grunted in agreement next to her.

"Hey! Hime-Chan, Chad!" Ichigo's voice suddenly shouted threw the wall causing Orihime to quickly run up to the wall and place her hands on the stone.

"Berry-Chan! Are you alright? You're not injured right?" Orihime called back in concern but allowed herself to relax when she heard Ichigo snort from the other side.

"No more injured than I was before." She stated simply and Orihime smiled in relief.

"Just hang in there, Berry-Chan. We'll get you out in just a second." Orihime reassured and Ichigo sighed on the other side.

"Actually could you guys stay there for a just a second?" Ichigo asked causing Orihime to blink in shock.

"E-Eh? What are you saying? Berry-Chan we can't-"

"It's okay. Just wait there for me." Ichigo cut off her easily but suddenly Uryuu ran forward and joined them by the wall.

"No! I refuse!" Uryuu objected causing Orihime to blink at him in confusion.

"Ishida-Kun?"

"We don't have much time. It would be quicker if we fight together instead of you attacking on your own." Uryuu stated logically causing Ichigo to be silence for a few minutes.

"You're there too, Ishida?" Ichigo suddenly questioned causing Orihime to smile slightly as Uryuu twitched in annoyance.

"I've been here the whole time! Quick being so casual in a situation this serious!" Uryuu shouted; Ichigo rolled her eyes as she rested her back against the rock.

"You know what I can hear from you, Ishida? Blah blah, blah!" Ichigo mocked causing Uryuu to growl in annoyance.

"Can you beat him?" Sado suddenly questioned breaking up the argument; Ichigo hummed as she fiddled with the end of her pony tail.

"Probably." Ichigo admitted but her causal answer only managed to irritate Uryuu even more as he started smashing his fist against the stone wall; right where her head was resting on the other side.

"Probably? How can you say such a thing in a situation like this?"

"Shut up! I said I've got this so don't worry." Ichigo replied back as she pushed herself up from the wall and started walking forward.

"How about I let you in on a little secret? My training with Urahara-San was meant to last 1 week but I managed to finish it in 2 days. Do you know what we spent the last 5 days doing?" Ichigo questioned before continuing on, not expecting Uryuu to answer her.

"We fought. For 5 days straight we fought against each other using everything he taught me in Shinigami arts; sure I became stronger in my skills but..." Ichigo trailed off as she reached behind her and gript her Zanpakuto tightly in her hand.

"...My reflexes and stamina improved the most out of everything." Ichigo finished with a grin as she pulled her Zanpakuto free and got into a loose fighting style with the giant blade in front of her.

"Are you done making speeches?" Jidanbo questioned causing Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me; you could have attacked at any time." Ichigo stated simply and Jidanbo twitched in annoyance as he brought his axe up sharply.

"How rude you are, little one. One someone is polite enough to wait for you then you should always say 'Thank you'!" Jidanbo shouted as he brought his axe down quickly and it landed with a huge crash.

"What happened?" Uryuu gasped as a huge cloud of dust flew over the wall and he quickly moved his arms to cover his face; Sado stepped in front of Orihime when she let out a startled cry and protected her from the dust but his eyes never left the wall in front of him.

Jidanbo smirked as he waited for the dust to clear, once again he had defeated another foolish invader but his eyes widened in shock when the dust settled slightly, something reflected the sun's light.

With her now black clever blade held firmly in both hands and holding the axe back easily stood Ichigo, Jidanbo tried pushing harder on his axe but Ichigo still didn't budge.

"I'm not one to know about manners but isn't it considered even ruder, if you attack before your opponent is ready?" Ichigo questioned as she narrowed her brown eyes behind her orange fringe.

Jidanbo blinked in shock before he did something nobody expected; he started to laugh. He laughed from deep within his chest and the ground shook from the force of it, Ichigo stumbled slightly as she blinked at him in shock.

"You're good small one. It's been ages since someone stopped my axe." Jidanbo chuckled as he slowly straitened his back and forced himself to stand up straight; Ichigo blinked in shock as she realised he was a lot taller than she originally thought.

"Out of the number people who tried to enter this gate only 3 people, including you, has stopped the first swing of my axe. But nobody as stopped my second swing!" Jidanbo shouted as he brought his axe down quickly once again; Ichigo quickly brought her Zanpakuto up and blocked the strike once again but this time her arms shook slightly from the strength behind the blow but she still held firm.

"Oh? You're still standing." Jidanbo mused causing Ichigo to growl as she pushed back his axe and forced it off her own blade.

"Of course. Zangetsu may look like a close range combat blade with no defence but he's actually more suited for long-range combat. As such when in a close-range battle all his power goes into defence." Ichigo explained shortly and Jidanbo raised an eyebrow.

"So it's just as I thought, you did release your Zanpakuto for that first strike. You managed to that without the release command; did you know that means you are close to mastering your Shikai if can do that?" Jidanbo questioned before he chuckled and shook his head.

"Such a shame that you won't be alive to completely master it! Because someone as strong as you, I'm going full out!" Jidanbo shouted as he brought his arm back and prepared to strike once again.

"Take this! Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da; One!" Jidanbo shouted as he brought his axe down once again but this time he didn't hesitate to bring his axe back for another strike.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Jidanbo shouted as he kept bringing his axe down causing more dust and rubble to fly around; Ichigo grit her teeth as she felt her knees about to give out but she forced herself to hold firm, especially since that as he counted higher his attacks became stronger.

'Just a little more...'

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Just what is he doing?" Uryuu questioned as he shouts of the gatekeeper and the continuous wave of dust and rubble.

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Uh...Six! Seven...eight...eight...Six!" Jidanbo gasped as he tried to work out what number came next but as he gasped for breath he realized he must have almost finished.

"The finale swing; Ten!" Jidanbo shouted as he twisted his axe and swung it to the side, slicing through the rock wall and sending pieces of it flying at the small group of teenagers.

Uryuu, Orihime and Sado held their breaths as they waited for the dust to clear but their eyes widened in shock when they saw Jidanbo staring at the floor in horror as his axe refused to move.

"H-How?" The giant gasped before the finale part of the wall fell away revealing what had shocked him; Ichigo stood with her Zanpakuto held out at her side, her hands on the handle and the blade, completely stopping the axe in its place.

"How? How are you still standing?"

"She's standing...Kurosaki is still standing!" Uryuu gasped in shock and Orihime breathed a sigh of relief next to him as she realized Ichigo had done just fine on her own.

'Now I see...what Ichigo said is true she didn't learn combat moves from Urahara-San and she may have picked up stamina and reflexes but that's not just it.' Sado thought to himself as he remembered what Kisuke had told him before Ichigo arrived at the shop that day.

_"It's true Ichigo-San has a huge amount of Spiritual Energy for a human, meaning she is very strong as a Shinigami. However she has very few skills on how to use all that power."_

'What other Shinigami had, that Ichigo defiantly lacked, was experience in battle! If she could gain that experience...'

"Is that it?" Ichigo questioned quietly as she opened her eyes and revealed that her eyes were now glowing a silvery blue.

'She would...'

"Then I believe it's my turn." Ichigo spoke with confidence as she moved into a one-handed fighting stance, her normal grin back on her lips.

'She would become incredibly strong!' Sado finished his thoughts in shock as he watched Ichigo swing her Zanpakuto with a yell and sending Jidanbo flying backwards before he crashed to the ground on his back.

"What did Kurosaki just do?" Uryuu gasped in shock as his mind tried to comprehend what had happened in front of him; Orihime blinked in shock beside him as she slowly answered him.

"She...just threw that giant off of his feet..." Orihime whispered as Jidanbo slowly sat up and blinked in shock; he looked down at the broken axe in his hands and started to sweat nervously.

"I believe this battle is mine, Jidanbo." Ichigo stated simply as she rested her Zanpakuto on her shoulder but Jidanbo stated silent; Ichigo noted he was shaking slightly.

"Hey..."

"My...axe..." Jidanbo suddenly whimpered out causing Ichigo to blink at him slight shock at confusion.

"My axe!" Jidanbo suddenly wailed as he fell forward and started beating the remaining handle of his axe on the ground as tears rolled down his cheeks; he looked like a child who was a throwing a tantrum because their toy broke.

"He-He's crying..." Uryuu whispered dryly as he pushed his glasses up his nose; Orihime nodded next to him as Jidanbo's wails became louder.

"It's like a siren." Orihime realized suddenly as the wails echoed around the village and Sado grunted in agreement next to her; Yourichi blinked his eyes slowly before shaking his head.

'I underestimated her...she is a lot more powerful than she looks...' Yourichi admitted as he jumped up on the blade of the axe; which had pierced into the ground next to him.

"Hey there's no need to start crying, you can always get it fixed. I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you to stop, I didn't want to cause serious harm to you." Ichigo said soothingly as she pated Jidanbo on his forehead; behind her Uryuu sweat-dropped at the sight of Ichigo comforting someone who was, at least, 3 times as big as her.

"Y-You're so kind!" Jidanbo sniffed as he revealed his watery eyes and wet cheeks before he reached forward and placed both his hands on Ichigo's shoulders causing her to release a squeak of shock.

"Even though I'm your enemy you still comfort me and even explain your actions. Such a big heart you have for someone so small." Jidanbo cried and Ichigo smiled in embarrassment.

"Well when someone starts crying in front of me I can't help but comfort them; even if they are my enemy there's no reason for someone to cry." Ichigo explained simply and Jidanbo sniffed as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Your right. I'm acting like a big baby, a grown man like me shouldn't cry in such a disgraceful manner." Jidanbo said as he whipped his eyes with his sleeve before he grinned down at her.

"It was a total defeat! You defeated me not only as warrior but also as a Shinigami; you are small and fragile looking but it hides how strong you really are. I Jidanbo, gatekeeper of the West Gate grant you passage to the Seireitei through this gate!" Jidanbo boomed happily as he spread his arms out in the air; Ichigo blinked in shock before her normal childish grin spread across her lips.

"A-Alright!"

* * *

"Are you sure we can all go through?" Ichigo questioned as the group stood in front of the gatekeeper, waiting for him to open the gate.

"You defeated me, Little One and because you are the leader of your group it wouldn't be right for me to stop them going through as well." Jidanbo explained simply but the reactions from the team wasn't what he expected.

"What? Kurosaki isn't our leader! No way in hell!" Uryuu objected loudly as Orihime laughed while jumping on Ichigo's back happily.

"Berry-Chan is our leader!" She cheered and Sado grunted in agreement causing Ichigo to blush in embarrassment even though she was smiling.

"Kurosaki? Is that your name, Little One?" Jidanbo questioned and Ichigo nodded in confirmation; knowing full well that he was going to be calling her 'Little One' even if he did know her name.

"Yeah; Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki."

"'Strawberry-Guardian Black Blossom', such a strong yet cute name you have there, Little One." Jidanbo praised before he pointed towards her Zanpakuto; which was now sealed and back in his sheath on her back.

"And you said your Zanpakuto was called Zangetsu, right? 'Cutting Moon' another strong name, you will go far with that blade Little One; I can tell." Jidanbo stated and Ichigo grinned as she rested her hand softly on her Zanpakuto's handle.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered as she felt Zangetsu's happiness from Jidanbo's and her own praise, she knew he would be in a good mood for a while.

"Be careful though, Little One. The people behind this gate are not as kind as I am; but there are a lot strong than me. You will fight terrifying opponents almost the moment you get in." Jidanbo warned but Ichigo grinned as she lowered her arm back to her side.

"I know." She stated simply causing Jidanbo to nod in satisfaction.

"Well as long as you are aware. Please do not stand and stare, when I open the gate enough you need to run through as quickly as you can; I can't hold up for too long." Jidanbo explained and the group nodded in understanding.

Jidanbo crouched down as he pushed his fingers underneath the small gap under the gate; he cursed his finger underneath the hard wood before he slowly started pulling it up.

He stood for a second to catch his breath as he pushed his weight on the balls of his feet and pushed the gate up with a great heave; he stood tall with his hands above his head with sweat running down his forehead as he held the gate in place.

"Whoa...!" Orihime gasped in awe as Uryuu and Sado blinked in shock behind her; Ichigo blinked as she looked back towards Jidanbo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo called out as she realized the Gate Keeper wasn't tensed and sweating from the weight of the gate; she looked through the gate and blinked in shock when she saw someone walking towards them.

It was male with short silver hair and wearing a Shihakusho, over the top of that he wore a sleeveless white hoari with a turquoise lining; but what caught Ichigo's attention was the fact his eyes were closed and the sickly smile on his lips.

"Who's that?" Ichigo muttered to herself not expecting an answer but Jidanbo managed to pull himself together another to give her one.

"T-That's Gin Ichimaru; the C-Captain of the 3rd Division." Jidanbo stuttered as he swallowed in fear; Gin smirked wider as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"Oh? What's this? The gate shouldn't be opened; what's going on here Gate Keeper-San?" Gin questioned as he titled his head to the side slightly; Jidanbo swallowed once again before he forced himself to answer.

"I-I w-was defeated i-in bat-tle; so I have to allow t-them entrance." Jidanbo gasped but his eyes widened as Gin made a noise of disagreement.

"Oh no that's not right at all. If the Gate Keeper looses-" Gin cut himself off as Jidanbo gave a loud cry before falling down to his knees; Ichigo shouted his names as she saw blood dripping heavily from the stump that was once his arm.

"-Then they die; it's as simple as that." Gin finished cheerfully as he straightened back up; Ichigo grit her teeth as she realized she hadn't even seen him move.

'That bastard! He showed no hesitation in cutting down one of his own!' Ichigo thought furiously to herself as she reached for her Zanpakuto.

'_Wait Ichigo!_' Zangetsu protested but Ichigo already used Shunpo to appear in front of the Captain and swung her Zanpakuto down; Gin continued to grin even as he drew his own Zanpakuto up to block.

"Oh? What are you doing?" Gin questioned in mock confusion causing Ichigo to growl in annoyance as pushed more of her weight onto the locked blades.

"That's my line! What the hell do you think you're doing cutting down your own comrade?" Ichigo demanded causing Gin to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're protecting your enemy? What a strange person you are! Aren't you afraid of me?" Gin stated as he forced Ichigo to jump back; she landed lightly on her feet in front of the group.

"Of course no-!"

"Don't be foolish, Ichigo! Let's pull back for now!" Yourichi suddenly shouted cutting Ichigo off; said teenager ignored the cat and kept her eyes on Gin, causing Yourichi to release a growl of annoyance.

"Ichigo? Oh I've heard of you! You're the human who stole Byakuya-Boi's powers!" Gin chirped happily as Ichigo gripped her Zanpakuto tighter in her hands.

"I didn't steal anything. Byakuya offered me his powers of his own choice." Ichigo retorted causing Gin to snigger as he slid his foot forward slightly.

"You filled with such confidence, ne? Where do you get that from, when you can't even see me move?" Gin questioned before his Spiritual Energy rouse causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wha-?"

"Ikorose, Shinsō." Gin stated clearly before Ichigo gasped as something slammed into her Zanpakuto, sending her flying backwards.

The group of teenagers, and Yourichi, watched in horror as Jidanbo was pushed back through the gate with Ichigo following not far behind.

But instead of landing on the giant, which would have broken her fall, she crashed into the ground landing hard on her right side before she flipped to her feet.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime quickly shook of her shock and ran over to her friend when she saw her cradling her right arm to her chest, Ichigo was also bleeding from her forehead but it wasn't too serious.

"I-I'm fine Hime-Chan. I think I might have broken something though." Ichigo stated with a flinch as she thought back to the sharp snap she heard when she hit the ground.

"Bye bye!" Gin called back cheerfully as the gate slowly slammed shut; sealing Seireitei from the group once again.

"Sorry guys, I let the gate close." Ichigo said softly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her uninjured hand; Yourichi shook his head as he walked over to her.

"Do not worry. Gin Ichimaru is a formidable opponent, you're lucky to be alive." Yourichi stated simply causing Ichigo to nod in understanding.

"I'm going heal the break, okay Berry-Chan?" Orihime suddenly stated as she held out her hands above Ichigo's arm; Ichigo blinked at her friend in confusion.

"Heal? You can heal things, Hime-Chan?" Ichigo questioned in shock causing Orihime to smile happily back at her.

"Shun'ō, Ayame; Sōten Kisshun..." Orihime whispered as 2 of her pixies flew from her hairpins and formed a small orange dome.

"...Watashi wa kyozetsu suru." Orihime finished the chant with a small smile as she held her hands above the dome and concentrated on healing Ichigo's broken arm; Uryuu sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What are we going to do now, Yourichi-San? I don't think we can get through this way anymore." Uryuu admitted and Yourichi hummed in agreement before he smirked.

"Don't worry; I know a way for us to get through." Yourichi stated vaguely before he wandered off as Uryuu tried to stop him; the Quincy sighed as he watched the cat run into a stray ally and out of sight, knowing he wasn't going to get his answers today he made not move to follow him.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed in suspicion as a crowd slowly formed around the group and the downed figure of Jidanbo; Uryuu noticed Ichigo move slightly so she was blocking her friend from view as she healed her arm.

"These must be the souls that live here!" Uryuu whispered as Sado moved to his side; the giant grunted in agreement as they continued to watch the small group around them.

"Excuse me! Please move!" A familiar voice suddenly cried out causing Sado's eyes to widen in shock; he looked to his right just in time to see a small brown haired boy stumble in front of him.

"Oji-San, do you remember me? It's me, Yuichi Shibata; the parakeet!" Yuichi cried out happily as Sado crouched down in front of them; Sado grunted happily as the boy wrapped his small arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you again, Yuichi." Sado stated simply as he easily lifted the boy up in his arms and stood back to his feet; Ichigo smiled as she watched the 2 of them talking.

She remembered clearly the small parakeet Sado had became attached to, she was glad that Yuichi was successfully Konsoed after the Hollow was sent to hell.

Suddenly Ichigo blinked as something familiar brushed passed her senses; with narrowed brown eyes she scanned the group of souls but no one held the familiar aura she was feeling.

"Hime-Chan, do you feel that?" Ichigo asked quietly so not to gain the attention of their other teammates; Orihime nodded her normally happy expression falling into a serious frown.

"Yes and there's no mistaking it. I never thought I would feel her again." Orihime whispered and Ichigo placed her uninjured hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Ichigo remembered Byakuya saying that some Souls that were sent to the Soul Society lost some if not all their memories of their former lives; but it was different with souls who were original part of a Hollow, because they are absorbed into one being there memories are completely erased.

Meaning that even though Tatsuki is defiantly in Rukongai, it doesn't mean she's going to be the same person Ichigo and Orihime grew up with.

"If she remembers, she'll come to us." Ichigo theorized after a couple of minutes of silence and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me." An old voice called out catching the attention of the group of teenagers; in front of them stood an old man wearing a green kimono with a pair of brown hakama and a yellow haori.

"We all saw your actions in protecting Jidanbo and as the elder of this village I would like to pass on my thanks; I would also like to offer you shelter for the night." The Elder requested and the group gratefully agreed.

* * *

"Please wait here and my granddaughter will help you get settled." Isamu explained as he bowed and slid the door closed softly, leaving Orihime and Ichigo alone in the room.

"I guess Isamu-Jii will be showing Ishida around." Ichigo guessed as she removed her Zanpakuto and rested it against the wall before knelling in front of the serving table.

"In Edo Japan it was considered very rude for a man to lower himself to show a woman around; they probably still follow that way of life slightly." Orihime explained causing Ichigo to blink at her in shock; the brown-haired girl blushed in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I actually listened to that history lesson." Orihime admitted causing Ichigo to grin in amusement; suddenly a very familiar voice made both the girls freeze in shock as they listened to the voice grumble.

"Stupid Ojii-San, making me great these Ryoka. Doesn't he understand that when I graduate I'm going to have to fight people like this?" The voice whispered before the door was slid open; a tea set was sent crashing to the ground as Ichigo and Orihime caught sight of who was standing at the door.

Even though her hair now reached her lower back, Tatsuki Airsawa stood at the door staring and the two girls in complete shock.

"T-Tatsuki?" Ichigo stuttered in shock as she scrambled to her feet; Orihime swallowed as she tears started filling her eyes as she felt her friend's familiar Spiritual Energy.

"Ichigo? Orihime?" Tatsuki whispered in bewilderment but that was all the confirmation Orihime needed; with a strangled sob she threw herself at her lost best friend and burst into tears.

"T-Tatsuki-C-Chan!" Orihime wailed as she gripped Tatsuki's white and red kimono tightly in her fingers; Tatsuki hesitated for a second before she hugged Orihime back just as tightly with tears filling her own brown eyes.

Ichigo bit her lip tightly as she brought her hand up to cover her watering eyes, something which she had done since she was a child to hide her tears, and her body shook with silently sobs; she couldn't believe it.

Byakuya had warned her that it was very unlikely for her to find Tatsuki again when she herself eventually died; especially with her memories still intact; but there standing right in front of her was her child-hood friend, alive and remembering them both.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki suddenly called out causing Ichigo to look up slightly; Tatsuki had moved Orihime slightly so she still had her left arm around the brown hair girl but Tatsuki now held her free right arm out.

At the sight of her holding out her arms, Ichigo couldn't stop the sob that tore from her throat as she quickly ran into Tatsuki's arms and sobbed into her shoulder; even though Tatsuki was the shortest out of the 3, Ichigo being the tallest by 4 inches, she was always the more mature one of the group.

Even though both Orihime and Ichigo had lost someone from their family, Orihime losing her last living relative, Tatsuki was the one who suffered the most through her life; unlike her friends, Tatsuki's parents were still alive but had practically abandoned their only daughter. It was Tatsuki in the end who given up on them and took in Ichigo and Orihime as her younger sisters, even though Ichigo was older than her by 2 days, being the shoulder they needed to cry on and the person who would protect them.

Even though it's only been 3 weeks since Tatsuki died, it was such a great relief to both Orihime and Ichigo that they couldn't hold back their tears.

After a couple of minutes the 3 girls slowly separated, Tatsuki and Ichigo whipping away their tears instantly, as they slowly gained control over their emotions again.

"I-I can't believe it; I never would have expected to see you guys again! I was told that by the time you did pass on I may forget." Tatsuki explained causing Ichigo to nod in agreement.

"That's what happens to normal souls; it's very rare for them to have their memories of their past life and when they do have them, they slowly fad away with time. But you remember me and Hime-Chan, right?" Ichigo questioned and Tatsuki rubbed the back of her neck.

"You two are the only people I remember from my life; the only times of my life I remember are when you guys are with me." Tatsuki stated causing Orihime and Ichigo to look at her in shock.

"Y-You don't remember anything else? Your parents? Chizuru? What town you use to live in?" Orihime whispered in shock and Tatsuki shook her head sadly.

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the shattered tea set on the floor, the green tea was slowly dripping through the floorboards and the honey was mixing into the sugar and lemons.

"Oh shit." Tatsuki whispered before she grabbed Ichigo's and Orihime's wrists and started dragging them outside at top speed, Ichigo had only just managed to grab her Zanpakuto before Tatsuki pushed them towards the front door.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?" Ichigo called out as Tatsuki slipped her feet into her waraji, Ichigo following her example while Orihime slipped her feet into her trainers.

"I just smashed one of Ojii-San best tea sets; he is going to kill me. Besides I'm sure I rather show you around the village instead of sitting around drinking tea." Tatsuki explained and Ichigo found herself nodding in agreement; Tatsuki grinned as she once again grabbed her friend's hands before dragging them into the crowd of souls.

* * *

"Hey Oji-San? What are you doing here, you haven't died have you?" Yuichi asked in concern as he sat on Sado's shoulders as the giant walked through the village.

"No, I'm not dead." Sado grunted simply causing Yuichi to release a small breath of relief; although it would have been nice to have his giant friend with him, he didn't want him dead so soon.

"Shinigami-Onee-Chan is here with you right? So why are you here and who are those other 2 people with you?" Yuichi questioned in curiosity as he lightly gript Sado's brown hair between his fingers.

"They are Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida; we here to save a friend." Sado muttered as he swept his eyes over all the souls around him; some gawping at how tall he actually was, briefly he saw Orihime and Ichigo following someone before he lost sight of them in the crowd.

"'Save'? Did something happen to them?" Yuichi asked and Sado grunted in confirmation causing the young boy to fall silent.

"Yuichi did you ever find your parents?" Sado questioned and he felt Yuichi stiffen on his shoulders, the grip on his hair becoming tighter but the boy stayed silent.

"Yuichi?"

"Ah! Look that's my house!" Yuichi suddenly cried out as he pointed up ahead; Sado blinked in shock at the sudden change of subject but still looked to see a small hut sitting right in front of a small stream.

"That's where you live?" Sado grunted and Yuichi nodded happily; the door of the hut suddenly slid open and 2 children looking around 5 years old ran outside.

"Alice, Eric!" Yuichi shouted out cheerfully at the sight of the 2 children; when they looked up Sado could tell they were twins, they both had blonde hair and blue eyes and they looked very similar in appearance even though Eric was slightly taller than his sister.

Unlike the other residents here though, the twins clothes were something Sado remembered seeing in his history books in Old England; Alice wore a brown dress that came down to her knees with long sleeves, she also wore a white pinafore over the top and a white bonnet over her hair. Eric on the other hand wore a brown pair of shorts and a white shirt, a pair of suspenders over the top of the shirt.

"Brother, you're back!" Alice shouted happily, saying 'Brother' in English, as she finished tying her black ankle boots and quickly ran over to Sado and Yuichi; not at all frightened by Sado's huge form.

Sado blinked in confusion as he set Yuichi back on the ground, he could tell the girl was originally English from her strong accent and clothes but it was the fact she just called Yuichi 'brother' that made him confused; if he remembered correctly Yuichi was an only child when he was alive.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Yuichi apologized as he hugged the younger girl before he looked up and noticed Eric was still stood by the door; staring at Sado in slight fear and curiosity.

"What are you doing, Eric? Come and say hello, Oji-San won't hurt you." Yuichi reassured the small boy and Eric hesitantly came forward but he immediately grabbed hold of Yuichi's kimono and hid slightly behind the boy's legs.

"Yuichi why did she call you Onii-Chan? I don't remember you having any siblings." Sado questioned causing Yuichi to sigh, a sound that made him sound far older than he looks, and he grinned up at the giant.

"Come in inside and meet Kaa-San; hopefully meeting her will be able to help you with your questions."

* * *

Tatsuki had finally stopped running when they were deep inside of the market; stalls with different kinds of foods, clothes and jewellery were being sold around them as the 3 girls slowly walked through.

"I missed you guys, you know. I know it's barely been a month but it was strange living here without having you guys a phone call away; I keep forgetting that I'm dead." Tatsuki chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck as she slowly led them to a store.

"Can you watch our Zanpakuto's for a second, Orihime? We'll be right back." Tatsuki promised as the brown-haired girl sat down on a bench to catch her breath; Orihime nodded in acceptance as the two girls's placed their Zanpakuto's beside her.

"Since you...left it's been hard for both me and Orihime, especially at school." Ichigo said, hesitating to say death as it was still hard to accept that fact, as Tatsuki led her up to a small stall where a woman was cooking snacks.

"3 please. Never mind that now, what are you 2 doing here in Soul Society and when did you become a Shinigami?" Tatsuki questioned and Ichigo laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've actually been a Shinigami for 2 months now; you remember Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki right? Well he's a Shinigami and he gave me his powers when he took an attack from a Hollow for me." Ichigo explained and chuckled at Tatsuki's shocked face.

"Kuchiki? I thought it was just a coincidence that he had that surname but if he's a Shinigami then that explains it; you know the Kuchiki family is one of the great noble houses." Tatsuki stated causing Ichigo to blink in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been studying at Shinōreijutsuin ever since I've been here; Ojii-San has been very kind to me and allowed me to stay in his cabin until I was ready to move into Seireitei." Tatsuki explained as she paid the cook in front of her and accepted the 3 hot bundles.

"'Ojii-San'? Do you mean Isamu-Jii?" Ichigo asked as she took one of the bundles and Tatsuki nodded with a smirk as sat down between her 2 friends.

"That's right. The day I left for the Academy he said I was like a granddaughter to him and requested I call him Ojii-San from now on; I wasn't going to complain when I was all alone here. It's best to make families rather than be alone." Tatsuki finished with a sigh and Ichigo nodded in understanding; Orihime suddenly let out a cry of joy and the 2 fighters looked at her to see she was looking at the bundle Tatsuki had brought for her.

"Gyozas! I haven't had these since I was a small child!" Orihime cried out in excitement as she took one of the small dumplings in her hands and took a bite, carefully not to burn herself.

"You never answered me before, Ichigo; what are you guys doing here?" Tatsuki questioned before she took another bite of her own dumpling.

"We're here to rescue Kuchiki-Kun, Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime happily answered causing Tatsuki to blink in shock.

"Save him? Why is he in trouble?" Tatsuki asked causing Ichigo to sigh before she nodded.

"Yeah; he's in big trouble. Remember I told you I got my Shinigami powers originally from him? Well it's actually a very serious crime and now Byakuya's up for execution." Ichigo explained before Tatsuki sighed in annoyance.

"And your here to stop it, right?" Tatsuki questioned dryly causing Ichigo to sheepishly rub the back of her neck; Tatsuki sighed once again.

"I know I can't stop you and I can't help you at the moment either; I haven't unlock my Shikai yet and without I would just get in the way. But I want you to promise me you will live through this; going against the Gotei 13 is suicidal so I want the both of you to be careful." Tatsuki stated but blinked in shock when Orihime and Ichigo grinned at each other.

"We already made a promise to you Tatsuki-Chan; at the fireworks festival." Orihime giggled and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"We promised on your memory that we would return to Karakura safely; we won't break that promise." Ichigo swore as her eyes flashed silver proving how determined she was; Tatsuki blinked before she sniffed and covered her now watery brown eyes.

"Damn it, you two always did know how to make me cry." Tatsuki whispered as she quickly whipped her eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms both her friends.

"Thanks guys." Tatsuki whispered causing Orihime and Ichigo to grin happily at each other with watery eyes.

* * *

"Yuichi-Chan? Is that you?" A voice called out as Yuichi slid open the door and kicked off his sandals; Sado following his example and slipped of his own trainers.

"Yeah it's me, Kaa-San! I've brought a friend over!" Yuichi called back as Sado found him relaxing slightly; so Yuichi had found his mother but that didn't explain why he avoided the question originally when Sado asked.

Sado's question was answered when a short woman with red hair came into the room that Sado knew wasn't Yuichi's birth mother; she wore a beautiful sea green kimono with a white belt and in her arms she held a small toddler who looked around 1 years of age with short black hair.

The woman blinked in shock at the sight of Sado, from what she heard from the town of his size he didn't know, but she smiled cheerfully as the girl in her arms looked around with curious green eyes.

"Ah...you must be one of the Ryoka that saved Jidanbo right? We're very grateful for that; Jidanbo is the only Shinigami who has shown us kindness here in this village." She explained and Sado grunted as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides Ichigo is the one who saved him, everyone should be thanking her not us. My name is Sado Yasutora." Sado explained as he bowed slightly; the woman smiled once again and bowed her own head, unable to bow completely because of the toddler in her arms.

"I'm Sora Akemi; you've already met Yuichi-Chan he's been with me since he arrived here 2 months ago. The twins over their playing 'Mary-Mack' are Alice and Eric Sanders, they've been with me for 4 years now and this little one is Ume-Chan she joined us 2 days ago." Sora explained as Sado carefully held his fingers out and Ume gleefully grabbed hold of them and shook them as she giggled.

"I'm sorry to sound so rude but you said your last name was 'Akemi' but Yuichi still calls you Kaa-San even though his last name is 'Shibata', is there a reason for that?" Sado questioned causing Sora to blink at him in shock before she sighed in sadness.

"Of course he wouldn't explain it to you, Yuichi was incredible hurt when he found out; come with me and I'll make some tea. Yuichi-Chan watch little Ume-Chan for me while I talk to Yasutora-San." Sora requested as she carefully handed the small child into the brow-haired boy's arm; Sado watched Yuichi set little Ume down on the ground before picking up a ball from the ground, with a smile Yuichi carefully pushed the ball towards the young toddler who then proceeded to slobber all over it before pushing it back.

"Things here are not as easy as the Shinigami make it out to be I'm afraid, Yasutora-San. Here it is very unlikely to find your family again if you've passed on, as such it's encouraged to make your own." Sora explained as Sado walked into the small kitchen and crouched down in front of the table.

"Is that why Yuichi calls you 'Kaa-San, Akemi-San? Thank you." Sado asked as he accepted the cup of green tea she handed him; Sora smiled sadly as she knelled down in front of the table as well and spooned some honey into her own cup.

"As I said, I took in Yuichi-Chan not long after he arrived here exactly, which is 2 months and I week ago; he and the twins got on great and he loved living here; so when he requested that I help him find his parents, I couldn't say no. Eventually we did end up finding Yuichi-Chan's Okaa-San, Chou Shibata, in District 4 but unlike Yuichi-Chan she has no memories of her life; as such she didn't even recognise Yuichi as her own son anymore." Sora explained sadly causing Sado's eyes to widen in shock.

"B-But shouldn't she had accepted him anyway? I mean even if she didn't remember there was no way she could ignore how similar in appearance they are." Sado demanded as he remembered seeing a picture of Yuichi's mother in the paper; she had the same curly brown hair and matching eyes as her son and it was easy to tell that he got most of his features from his mother.

"You forget that Chou Shibata had died and moved on before Yuichi-Chan; he said she died 2 years ago when he was only 9 years old, Yuichi-Chan died when he was 11 and waited 2 weeks before he finally passed over. Memories of the human life are such fragile things, I don't know if Shibata-San had her memories when she arrived but sadly 2 years are long enough for them to fade away and for her to move on. She has a new husband now and the last time I saw her she was pregnant with her first child here and she and her husband had taken in a small boy called Kazuki. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to take Yuichi-Chan in, she welcomed him with open arms actually, but Yuichi-Chan thought he had been replaced by Kazuki-Chan, who looked about the same age as Yuichi. It would have never worked, Yuichi-Chan and Kazuki-Chan didn't get on and I knew he wouldn't fit in with them. It wouldn't have been right to give them another child when they were already expecting one; I apologized for bothering them, gave Shibata-San directions to where we lived encase she wanted to visit and left. That was last month and Shibata-San hasn't visited once." Sora finished with an empty smile before she finished off her tea and picked up the now empty cups.

"What about his Otou-San?" Sado asked desperately as Sora knelled back down in front of him but she shook her head sadly.

"Yuichi-Chan's main priority was finding his Okaa-San, he said he would find his Otou-San after but by the time we did find Shibata-San his memories of his Otou-San and most of his 9 years of life had disappeared. Now all he remembers of his life is his Okaa-San, her death and his last 2 years of life; but those are fading as well, for which I'm secretly glad for as I'm sure you know his last moments of life weren't happy ones. Give it 2 weeks and I'm sure the only thing he remembers is his life here." Sora said asked tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear; Sado's eyes widened in shock as he caught on what she was saying.

"Y-You mean-" He stuttered causing Sora to close her eyes sadly as she reached out and placed her small hand on his shaking ones.

"I'm afraid so, Yasutora-San. Soon Yuichi-Chan will forget everything up to when he was sent here to the Soul Society, which means he will forget you; soon to him you will just become one of the Ryoka who helped out this village. I'm sorry Yasutora-San." Sora whispered sadly as she squeezed his hand in comfort before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

1 hour later Sado made his goodbyes to the family and promised to try and visit if he can, knowing full well that if he did come back Yuichi wouldn't remember him; with one last wave Sado slowly started making his way back towards the large hut where the group was staying for now.

He knew that Sora hadn't meant to sound cruel with her words but Sado could tell she wasn't a woman who would sweeten her words to make the person feel better; she would tell them the truth as quickly as she could before comforting the person. But that didn't make it any less painful to know that Yuichi was going to forget about him

Sado knew though that Sora was right to be happy about the fact Yuichi was forgetting, his last 2 years of life had been terrible for him and then his first 2 weeks as a spirit he spent running away from a Hollow who killed anyone who took care of him; and even though he was in pain Sado found himself agreeing with Sora, he was happy Yuichi was getting a chance to start over without those painful memories holding him back.

"Chad?" The familiar voice of Ichigo called out in concern breaking him from his thoughts; he looked up to see her standing in front of the hut they were staying in, her eyes narrowed in concern as she walked over to him.

"Is everything all right? You're Spiritual Energy feels different than earlier; did something happened?" Ichigo asked softly and after a couple of seconds of silence Sado grunted.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo questioned knowing her friend would stay silent if he thought he was going to burden her; Ichigo knew she was the same but she wasn't going to allow her friends to suffer alone like she does.

"I will always protect Ichigo, even if you don't remember me." Sado finally stated causing Ichigo to blink in shock but even though he hid it well, Ichigo understood what was wrong instantly.

"I know, Chad and if I don't ever remember, just make new ones with me." Ichigo replied and smiled when she saw Sado relax with her words; she knew he got the hidden message inside her own words.

Just because he doesn't remember, doesn't stop you from being friends with him; just make new memories.

"Come on, Yourichi-San's returned; she says she got another way to get into the Seireitei." Ichigo said as she slid open the door and walked inside; Sado following not far behind her.

* * *

"We won't be able to use the gate this time; the Shinigami are now aware we're here and they would have upped their patrols." Yourichi explained as he looked at the group around him; Uryuu was rubbing his cheek slightly where Tatsuki had punched him for his stunt with the Hollow bait, not for her death but for putting Orihime and Ichigo in danger.

"So what are we going to do?" Ichigo questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest; Yourichi smirked before she turned to look at Isamu.

"Isamu-Dono, do you happen to know where Kuukaku Shiba is now residing?" Yourichi asked causing Isamu's eyes to widen in shock; Ichigo blinked as she heard a strange sound coming from outside.

"What's that?" Ichigo questioned quietly as she tried to work out what she was hearing.

"Kuukaku Shiba..." Tatsuki breathed in shock as Isamu swallowed nervously next to her.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and get into the Seireitei with _that_?" Isamu breathed in shock; the sound outside was now loud enough for Orihime and Tatsuki to hear as well.

"What's that noise?" Orihime questioned as Tatsuki groaned and buried her face into her hands just as a body crashed through the door and landed in the middle of the room.

"W-What the hell?" Ichigo cried out in shock as jumped to her feet and pulled Orihime back just as the man landed in front of them with a groan; a snorting sound made Ichigo look towards the door

"A boar?" Ichigo shouted in shock as she caught sight of the huge animal walking into the room; its skin was a dark red colour and it had a pink ribbon on the top of its head, Ichigo could also see a saddle on its back.

"Ow...Bonnie-Chan threw me off again." The man moaned as he slowly stumbled to his feet; with a grin he gave Isamu a 2 fingered salute.

"Hey, Oji-San! I was driving by and I thought I'd come and say 'Hello'!" The man called and Isamu stood to his feet looking furious.

"I told you before Ganju! You are not welcome in my house anymore; the last time you were here you insulted my granddaughter because she wanted to become a Shinigami and now you've destroyed by door _again_!" Isamu shouted causing Ganju to laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect Bonnie-Chan to throw me off so suddenly..." Ganju mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck but Isamu shook his head and pointed towards the doorway.

"I said leave, Ganju!"

"Come on, don't be like that. You're scaring your guest-" Ganju cut himself off when he caught sight of Ichigo standing a few feet away from him; Ichigo narrowed her eyes as he continued to gawp at her.

"What? What the hell are you staring at?" She demanded as Ganju took a threatening step towards her, his blue eyes narrowing in anger.

"What's this? Why the hell do you have a piece of shit Shinigami here with you, Oji-San?" Ganju shouted as he glared at Ichigo furiously; she returned the glare easily as she clenched her fists at her side.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo growled as Tatsuki quickly grabbed Orihime and pulled her out of the way, knowing full well things were about to get ugly; Ganju grinned as he stepped forward and gript her chin tightly between his fingers.

"Didn't you hear me? I called you a piece of shit Shinigami, what are you going to do about?" Ganju questioned with a smirk but suddenly he went flying into the wall behind him as Ichigo punched him away.

"Kurosaki!" Uryuu shouted out in shock but behind him Orihime, Tatsuki and Sado simply sighed in resignation; having expected the reaction from their hot-heated friend.

"Are you starting a fight with me, you flat-chested little bitch?" Ganju shouted as he jumped to his feet with blood dripping out of nose; Ichigo twitched in anger before brought her fist up.

"You were the one started it! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and insulting me without a reason?" Ichigo shouted furiously back; behind them Isamu sighed as he sat back down and poured some more tea into his cup.

"I knew this would happen..."

"You knew this-? Just who on earth is he?" Uryuu shouted as he pointed towards where Ganju was no standing up.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who I am? Fine then, I'll tell you. My name is Ganju! Self-proclaimed Deep-Crimson Bullet of West Rukongai! Self-proclaimed, and acknowledged, 'Aniki' of the Deep-Crimson Gang for 14 years running in West Rukongai! And finally Self-proclaimed number 1 hater of Shinigami in West Rukongai!" Ganju shouted as he pointed towards himself proudly.

"They're all Self-proclaimed?" Uryuu whispered in confusion but he was easily ignored.

Ganju gave a loud shout as he reached forward and grabbed Ichigo's kimono in his hands, she gave a started shout as Ganju suddenly lifted her up above his head before he threw her outside; Ichigo quickly placed her hand on the ground and flipped her body over so she landed on her back with a groan.

"Kurosaki!"

"Berry-Chan!"

Uryuu and Orihime shouted as they went to follow but their path was suddenly blocked by a group of men with strange hairdos.

"Whoa there! I'm afraid that we can't let you guys interfere." A man with dark purple hair, Hawk, said with a shrug, behind him a man with blond spiked hair, Top, smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you try and help your friend then you will have to deal with us." He threatened and the group yelled in agreement; Orihime and Uryuu couldn't help but sweat-drop at the sight of them as they each sat on their own boar.

"Now get lost, you little bitch! I not someone who would usually show mercy on a Shinigami, so beat it! Before I-Arg?" Ganju suddenly shouted as Ichigo brought her leg up sharply and kicked Ganju hard on the nose pushing him back.

"Shut up! You want to fight me? Then come at me you fat ape!" Ichigo growled as she jumped to her feet and got into a karate fighting stance.

"Why you..! You punched my beautiful face, not once but twice!" Ganju growled as his held his nose between his fingers; Ichigo scoffed as she whipped off some dirt of her cheek.

"The second time I kicked you, moron." Ichigo corrected causing Ganju to growl in anger.

"Stop this, Ichigo! Do not waste your energy on useless fights!" Yourichi shouted out as he ran out of the hut; Ichigo scoffed not taking her eyes of her opponent.

"He's the one who started it; if you want us to stop then talk to him."

'You let your temper get the better of you; no matter how strong you are, it's obvious you're still just a child.' Yourichi thought to himself but made no further move to stop her.

"So you're not going to leave then, Shinigami? Then I'm going to have to force you!" Ganju shouted as he drew his katana from his back; Ichigo realized at some point it had been snapped in half.

"Wait, Ganju! Don't you have any shame? This girl isn't a bad Shinigami!" Isamu shouted out desperately but Ganju spat to the side before glaring at the old over his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth, Oji-San! All Shinigami are the same; there isn't a good or a bad." Ganju growled causing Isamu to fall silent and look at him with pity in his eyes.

"Let's go, Shinigami!" Ganju growled before he charged forward; Ichigo quickly ducked his clumsy swing and continued to do so easily.

"This is bad, Kurosaki doesn't have her Zanpakuto!" Uryuu hissed in annoyance and Orihime's hands immediately went to her hair pins.

"I'll make a shield in front of her!" Orihime suggested but before she could speak Ichigo's Zanpakuto was suddenly flung towards her.

"Sado?"

"Sado-Kun?"

Both Uryuu and Orihime gasped in shock at how quickly their friend had reacted; neither of the 3 friends or Ganju's minions noticed Tatsuki sneaking by and jumping on the roof for a better view.

"Thanks Chad!" Ichigo cried out as she caught Zangetsu's handle, quickly she pulled her Zanpakuto free and brought it up to block Ganju's next attack; she chucked her sheath off the side knowing she'll pick it up later.

"That's your Zanpakuto? It's huge! But you know, the size of your katana doesn't change anything." Ganju stated with a grin as their blades continued to grind against each other; Ichigo grit her teeth as she forced her feet to stay still on the dusty ground.

Ganju suddenly used his foot to mark a circle on the ground before he slammed his foot right in the centre of it; Ichigo flinched as she felt the ground become soft and looked down.

"Sink down!" Ganju cried out triumphantly as he slammed his hand hard the end of the handle and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Zangetsu suddenly sunk straight down into the ground; the handle and the hand-guard the only thing left showing.

"The ground turned to quick stand!" Uryuu shouted in shock.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ishida! I could have firg-Argh!" Ichigo's sarcastic comment was cut on when Ganju took advantage of her distraction and kicked her on the side of her face; Ichigo crashed the ground but quickly placed her hand down to flip herself over.

'Shit! He's using some strange Kido!' Ichigo thought to herself in frustration as she whipped the blood of her lips; her eyes widened in shock when Ganju went to kick her again.

Ganju looked down lazily as he felt his foot making contact but his eyes widened in shock when saw that Ichigo had blocked his foot with one arm and grabbed his hakama in her other hand.

"Wha-?" He gasped as Ichigo gave his hakama a hard yank pulling him off balance; quickly Ichigo brought her fist down sharply on Ganju's cheek causing him to fall completely on the ground.

"How was that punch? Did you know I'm a black belt in karate?" Ichigo asked let go of his hakama and jumped back with a cheeky grin adoring her lips.

"Yeah but I still kicked your ass until Junior High!" Tatsuki shouted from the roof but Ichigo simply ignored her input.

"You little whore!" Ganju shouted as he jumped to his feet and raised his katana in the air intending to slice her apart; Ichigo's eyes narrowed once again before she brought her arm up above her head and covered it in her Spiritual Energy.

Ganju winced as he felt his wrist snap sharply from the power behind her block but his eyes widened in shock when in one quickly movement Ichigo grabbed his wrist, twisted it free from the katana, pulled him closer towards before punching him in his nose.

Ganju cried out as he scrambled back and placed his hand over his nose, which was defiantly broken with all the blood dripping from it, as his vision became fuzzy and blurred; it was pure stubbornness that stopped Ganju from collapsing unconscious from that punch.

"Damn you've got a hard head." Ichigo groaned in surprise as she shook her hand trying to get the feeling back into; she was shocked he hadn't gone down from that. That punch was what she usually used on bullies and perverts when they were being incredibly stubborn, usually it was enough to knock them out stone cold.

"You broke my nose you little bitch!" Ganju cried out in shock as he glared at Ichigo angrily which she returned with malice.

"Come on! You wanted a fight right? Or are you planning on running away?" Ichigo taunted causing Ganju to growl in anger before he charged forward with a yell and pulled his fist back-

Suddenly a sharp ringing sound echoed around them causing Ganju's followers to look in horror at the giant cloak that Hawk wore on his back; it read 9:00 o'clock.

"On no! Aniki! It's 9:00 o'clock!" Hawk shouted out in a panic causing Ganju to trip over his feet in shock; Ichigo quickly crouched down as Ganju flew over her head and landed on the ground.

"What? Shit!" Ganju shouted as he jumped to his feet with blood dripping from his now split lip as well as his nose; quickly he placed his fingers in mouth and gave a sharp whistle.

The boar called Bonnie quickly trotted over and waited for Ganju to jump on her back; Ichigo made no move to stop them, never being one to carry on fighting unless absolutely necessary, like if she was protecting someone.

"You just wait, Shinigami! I'll come back in the morning and kick your ass; so make sure you don't run off like a coward!" Ganju shouted causing Ichigo to twitch in annoyance; he not only called her weak but just called her a coward as well, with his words she felt her control over her temper snap.

"Hadō#-1. Shō!" Ichigo shouted sharply and pointed her hand towards Bonnie's behind; the boar gave a loud squeal at the small shove of Spiritual Energy before taking off running with Ganju screaming on her back.

"Yeah that's right you coward! If we cross paths again, I won't show you any mercy!" Ichigo shouted at his retreating form; behind her Orihime and Sado both gave sighs at their friends behaviour but hadn't expected anything differently from her.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_Sometimes my Actors are just too good to me_

Uryuu: "So how is she?"

Ichigo: "She's fine, it finally broke."

Uryuu: "I can't believe she still came into work with such a horrible fever. We've been with her for 2 weeks because of her stubbornness."

_Flashback:_

_Comet: "No! You're doing it wrong! Uryuu's cloak needs to get caught...before...you..."_

_Ichigo: "Comet? Are you alright?"_

_Comet: "Ooh the room is spinning~" (Collapses to the ground)_

_Everyone: "Comet?"_

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo: "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same. Besides it's not like we haven't been doing anything. Has Chad finished his scene yet?"

Uryuu: "Yeah. Hopefully by the time she finally wakes up, we'll only have the last scene left."

_2 Days Later_

Comet: "You guys did all this without me?"

Ichigo: "We wanted you to get better, so yeah."

Comet: (Sniffs) Aww thanks guys! You're the best actors ever!

* * *

**Glossary**

**-Ryoka** (旅禍, _Traveling Evil(s)_) -Ryoka is the term the Gotei 13 use to identify those who are not aligned with Soul Society, either allies, rebels, intruders, deserters, or invaders. It is said that no good can come from Ryoka.

- **Jigokuchou **(地獄蝶, Hell_ Butterfly_)- Jigokuchou are used to guide the Shinigami through the Dangai; they are also used to transfer messages in the Soul Society

-**Kōryū** (拘流, _Wresting Flow_) -Kōryū is the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. It encompasses the walls, capturing anyone who makes contact with them.

**-Kōtotsu** (拘突, _Wresting-Surge_)-Kōtotsu is the Dangai equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kōtotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. It looks like the same material making up the Precipice World, only molded into the shape of a bullet train, and a golden eye at the upper-center of its body. If the Kōtotsu touches a Zanpakuto or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Kōtotsu's body is flowing with the Kōryū current.

- **Santen Kesshun** (三天結盾, _Three Heavenly Links Shield_) - Santen Kesshun is Orihime's defensive technique. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed

- **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Heavenly Return Shield_) - Sōten Kisshun is Orihime's "healing" technique. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage

-**Baigon** (梅巌, _Ume_) - Baigon is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is brawny and has a large body. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Hinagiku and Lily

-**Hinagiku** (火無菊, _Daisy_) - Hinagiku is a male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn and is highly energetic. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily.

-**Lily **(リリィ, _Lily_) - Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Hinagiku.

-**Ayame** (あやめ, _Iris_) - Ayame is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable of healing together with Shun'ō.

~**Shun'ō** (舜桜, _Althea_) - Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit with a topknot. He and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. He is capable of healing together with Ayame

- **Watashi wa kyozetsu suru** (私は拒絶する, _I reject!_)-Orihime is able to release her powers by voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and this phrase, which is a reference to the nature of her powers

-**Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da** (_Jidan 10-hit festival_)

-** Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy_) - Shinōreijutsuin, sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institute founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society.

-**Ikorose **(射殺せ,_ Shoot to Kill_)- In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname Hyapponzashi (百本差し, _Hundred-span_) when Gin was younger

- **Shinsō** (神鎗, _God Spear_) -It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

-**Jii **(老人, _Old Man-Name_)

-**Gyoza **(餃子)- Gyoza typically consist of a ground meat and/or vegetable filling wrapped into a thinly rolled piece of dough, which is then sealed by pressing the edges together or by crimping.

- **Hadō#-1. Shō** (衝_, Thrust_) — Pushes the target away from the caster.

-**Aniki** (お兄さん_, (Un-respectful) Older Brother_)


	12. Chapter 11: The Kuukaku Canon

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter; I'm sorry for being offline for so long, we switched phone lines so it took a while to get connected again; I've also been sick with flu again (Yeah I get sick a lot, especially in the Summer) so I had to wait until the words stop blurring in front of me before I could write again.

For those who don't follow the Guardian Strawberry Movies then you wouldn't be aware that I finished 3 chapters and completed Memories of the Dragon while I was gone; yes the 1st movie is officially completed which means my attention can switch back to the main plotline for a while.

I've also had people asking me 'Why did I name Ichigo's Hollow Kame?' Well the kanji used for Kame's name, カメ, means tortoise which is the symbol of long-life.

Now when people go 'They've had a long life', they usually mean it's full of bad memories but also good memories and I thought this was a perfect example for Ichigo's Hollow.

Kame was created by Ichigo's despair of her mother's death but was accepted by Ichigo, which helped her ignore her Hollow instincts that screamed at the feel of both Ichigo's human soul and Zangetsu's. Those were happy memories.

But then Ichigo pushed her away, ignored her and caused her pain; being a Hollow means her instincts reacted to her pain and took over her mind. Making her become a true Hollow for the first time; that's why I named her Kame.

Now as you guys should be aware I have covers made for Guardian Strawberry in my DeviantART account but I also have this story on their; that's what the Volumes are for, so for those reading this on don't worry about it but for those reading this on DeviantART this is the last chapter for Volume 1! Volume 2, and with it a new Volume cover, will begin next chapter!

Please enjoy this chapter and if you have time please give me Feedback!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 11: The Kuukaku Canon**

* * *

"You take care, you two. The Gotei 13 are not nice people, make sure you don't get in over your head." Tatsuki warned as she hugged Orihime and Ichigo tightly before letting them go.

"You forget one day you'll be part of the Gotei 13." Ichigo pointed out with a smirk causing Tatsuki to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not about to change into one of them, don't you worry. Just...Just please be careful, I don't want you two die here." Tatsuki pleaded once again and Ichigo grinned at her in confidence.

"Don't worry, Tatsuki! I'm not about to die or lose until Byakuya is safe." Ichigo promised causing Tatsuki to grin right back.

"Good!"

A few minutes later Tatsuki stood next to Isamu as she waved goodbye to her friends as the slowly left the village; when they were out of sight Tatsuki couldn't stop her heart clenching in pain.

"Don't look so sad, child. You will see them again." Isamu soothed as he placed his hand on her shoulder; Tatsuki bit her lip slightly as she lowered her arm and looked to the ground.

"B-But Ojii-San you don't know that! You know yourself what it's like in the Seireitei!" Tatsuki whispered causing Isamu to sigh as he slipped his hands into his haori sleeves.

"There your friends are they not? Then have faith in them, something tells me they will succeed in their task and be forgiven. You will see them again, child; hopefully when you've graduated and become a Shinigami." Isamu reassured and after a couple of seconds of silence Tatsuki grinned.

"You're right. I'll see them again." She would make sure of it.

* * *

"Don't worry, Hime-Chan. We'll see her again." Ichigo comforted her brown-haired friend with nothing but confidence in her voice; Orihime smiled in silently thanks back towards her as the group followed Yourichi through Rukongai.

"Do you know where we're going Yourichi-San?" Uryuu questioned having noticed something about the place they were walking.

"Of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because we've been walking around in circles for the past hour." Uryuu stated dryly causing the group to pause and looked around.

"What the hell Yourichi?" Ichigo demanded in annoyance as Yourichi chuckled nervously.

"Well I don't actually know where Kuukaku Shiba lives; they move so often that I've forgotten where they usually settle." Yourichi explained sheepishly causing Ichigo to growl in annoyance

"Uh...Guys..."

"Why the hell did you drag us around then? You could have gone found the damn place then come back for us!" Ichigo complained causing Yourichi to glare at the girl in annoyance.

"Guys..."

"Because we haven't got time for that!" Yourichi yowled back in anger but he quickly jumped back when Ichigo tried to stamp on him with her foot.

"Did you just try and squish me? What would you have done if you had killed me?"

"We probably would be a lot further in finding Kuukaku Shiba!"

"Guys!"

"What?" Both Yourichi and Ichigo shouted in anger as they glared at Uryuu who had been trying to get their attention for some time; Uryuu stumbled back slightly from the heat of their glares but managed to pull himself to together as he pushed his glasses back in place.

"Is that what you are looking for, Yourichi-San?" He asked coldly as he pointed to the right; Yourichi grinned as she caught sight of what he was pointing at.

"Yes! There it is, the Shiba Mansion." Yourichi said as he started walking forward; Uryuu sighed in disappointment for having being right and Ichigo couldn't blame him.

The hut was so small it couldn't even be considered liveable let alone a mansion; behind the house stood a huge pipe with the top covered but what really drew people's attention was the two giant arm sculptures on either side of the hut, holding up a barrier saying 'Household of Shiba'.

"My garden shed is bigger than that thing." Ichigo muttered quietly to Orihime causing her to stifle a giggle in her hand; the two girls slowly followed after Yourichi leaving the 2 boys behind them.

"Are we really going to have to go in that thing?" Uryuu questioned the giant weakly as he thought of how embarrassing it would be to be seen going into it; forgetting that they were in the Soul Society and nobody from his school was going to see him go in there.

"We must." Sado finally grunted after a couple of minutes of silence causing Uryuu to sigh; Sado started walking forward and Uryuu had no choice but to follow, even though he looked like it was incredibly painful for him to do so.

"Halt!" 2 voices suddenly shouted causing the group to pause; Ichigo looked up to see the 2 figures jumping down from on top of the hut and landing in front of them.

"Who are you people?" One of them demanded; he was wearing orange clothing, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Such strange clothing you wear, and one is a Shinigami!" The one in blue stated as he copied his partner's movements exactly; Ichigo realized that the two of them looked exactly alike.

"Suspicious strangers! I, Koganehiko-" The orange one stopped and waited for his partner to continue.

"-And I Shiroanekio-"

"-Will not let you pass! Be gone from this place or we will kill you where you stand!" They both finished firmly in perfect sync with each other.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ichigo groaned as she buried her face in her hand; there were guards guarding this tiny thing? Ichigo really didn't understand why, they probably only fit a futon in there with how small it is.

Yourichi slowly peered around Ichigo's leg and waited for the strange twins to look at him; with a cheeky grin he pointed at himself with a claw.

The reaction was instant.

"Yourichi-Sama!" The giants cried out in shock before bowing low on the ground as the cat stood in front of the group; behind them Ichigo's doubts about Kuukaku Shiba was slowly growing more louder in her mind.

* * *

"We apologize for the misunderstanding, Yourichi-Sama." Shiroanekio whispered quietly as he led the group down a huge stack of stars; Ichigo realized that was why it was so small outside, everything was underground.

"We didn't realize the people in strange clothing and the Shinigami were your underlings." Koganehiko finished simply as he walked at the same pace as his brother; Ichigo twitched at being called an underling but knew now wouldn't be the best time to object.

"It's fine. I should have called ahead about my arrival but we didn't have time; this is an emergency situation." Yourichi waved of their apologizes with a flick of his tail as he easily ran down the steep steps.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stars, it was silence except the sound of socked feet against the floor as the group of humans followed the twins and Yourichi down a long hallway; it didn't take long for the twins to reach the door they wanted.

"Please wait here for a moment." Shiroanekio whispered quietly as he turned to knock on the door in front of him.

"Yeah? What is it?" A loud voice called out but Ichigo winced as her head started throbbing; that didn't go unnoticed by either of her friends.

"Berry-Chan? Are you alright?" Orihime questioned in concern as Ichigo placed her hand on her forehead; Ichigo took a deep breath before smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Yourichi-Sama and his underlings are here to see you, Kuukaku-Sama." Shiroanekio called through and the voice snorted in annoyance.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let them in!" The twins nodded and quickly knelled down either side of the door before they slowly slid the door open.

"Long time no see, Yourichi!" A woman with long black hair and a huge chest stated cheerfully as the door was opened.

_"I can't believe it. My own little sister as Vice-Captain of the 13th Squad."_

_"Of stop it, Kuu. You aren't going to start crying on me now?"_

_"Oh you little brat! That's just like you to ruin a good moment!"_

_"Ow! That's hurts Kuu-Nee-Chan!"_

Ichigo closed her eyes and shook her head softly to get rid of the weird vision and the voices running around her head.

Something about this woman was incredibly familiar to Ichigo but she decided to shake it off; it wasn't the 1st time she had visions like that. Ichigo easily ignored the concerned look Sado sent in her direction as she tried to get her emotions back under control.

"Kuukaku's a woman?" Uryuu and Orihime cried in shock causing Yourichi to smirk over his shoulder.

"I never said she was a man, you just assumed she was."

Yourichi's smirk was still in place as he turned back towards Kuukaku but he allowed it to fall away as Kuukaku's eyes flickered over the teenagers; how her sea-blue eyes widened in slight shock when they landed on Ichigo.

Yourichi subtly shook his head when Kuukaku's eyes flickered back to him; he black-haired woman forced herself not to show her sadness and instead replaced the emotion with something she was familiar with.

Anger.

"Ah? Just what are those brats behind you, Yourichi? Are you babysitting now?" Kuukaku demanded and Ichigo twitched in annoyance.

"Hey! We're not kids!" She objected causing Kuukaku to smirk as her eyes locked with Ichigo's brown eyes; after a few seconds of silence Kuukaku laughed as she grabbed her pipe from the pillow she sat on.

"You got a lot of fire in you, Kid! I like that." She praised and waved the teenagers inside; Ichigo placed her Zanpakuto by the door before taken a seat next to Orihime on the floor.

"Now why are you here?" Kuukaku questioned as she grabbed a match and slashed it down her wooden arm quickly; it lit easily and she quickly started lightning up her pipe.

"You see Kuukaku I come here asking a favour from you." Yourichi admitted causing Kuukaku to chuckle as she took a puff of her pipe and threw aside the used match.

"I figured as much; you usually want something when you come here." Kuukaku retorted causing Yourichi to smirk slightly but she stayed silent.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Most defiantly." Yourichi promptly answered causing Kuukaku to grin in excitement.

"It's been a while since we talked about like this, Yourichi. Okay I'll listen, it's been getting boring around here anyway and I _love_ danger." Kuukaku purred causing Yourichi to grin widely at his friend.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Byakuya sat on the only chair inside his cell, with his back to the bars; his fingers rested against the collar around his neck. It blocked all his Spiritual Energy from him, even his Zanpakuto.

'I guess it would make sense, if you're able to talk to your Zanpakuto then you wouldn't be alone.' Byakuya thought to himself as he rested his hand back on his lap.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught his attention, Byakuya made no move to turn around as he heard the bars to his cell being lifted.

"What is it, Renji? Has the day of my execution been pushed forward?" Byakuya asked as he looked over his shoulder at his child-hood friend; it took of Renji's will not to flinch at the sight of Byakuya's dead eyes and the shadows underneath them.

"It hasn't been changed; you will be executed in 2 weeks but I'm here to move you to the Senzaikyu where you will spend your last moments in life." Renji stated simply as the guards moved forward and attached ropes to Byakuya's collar and covered his head with a white piece of cloth.

* * *

"I see." Kuukaku hummed as she took one last puff of her pipe before tapping out the burning ashes in a tray beside her; after a couple of minutes of silence Kuukaku finally grinned.

"Taking on the Gotei 13 for a noble? Not just any noble but the adopted Inuzuri orphan that was going to be the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan when Rukia Kuchiki kicked the bucket. I love it; sure alright I'll help you." Kuukaku agreed causing Yourichi to sigh in relief.

"Thank you. We wouldn't be able to get into the Seireitei without your help." Yourichi stated causing Kuukaku to blink in confusion.

"You tried to the West Gate? Jidanbo would let anyone by."

"Yes and the leader of the group defeated him in battle. Meaning the Shinigami are now guarding all the gates." Yourichi stated in annoyance causing Kuukaku to laugh as she slapped her knees.

"It's been a while since someone has got under your skin, Yourichi; I must say it's a relief to see someone annoying you instead of the other way around." Kuukaku laughed before she stood to her feet.

"I trust you, Yourichi but I don't trust that band of kids you've got with you. As such I'm going to get someone to tag along with you." Kuukaku stated catching Ichigo's attention.

"You mean one of those twins?"

"Koganehiko and Shiroanekio? Nah those 2 are just guards for this place; the Gotei 13 doesn't know where I am and those 2 make sure it stays that way. No I'm going to be sending my little brother with you." Kuukaku said before she knocked on the sliding door to her right.

"Oi! Are you ready?"

_"J-just a sec!"_

"I'm opening the door. Behave yourself, we've got guests." Kuukaku ordered not noticing how the group of humans had tensed at the sound of the very familiar voice; she pulled open the sliding and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Greetings strangers! I am Ganju Shiba; it is a pleasure to meet you!" Ganju greeted his scruffy uniform replaced with a fancy light blue kimono and hakama with a white obi around his waist; he opened his sea blue eyes, which were the same as his older sister's, and immediately noticed Ichigo gawping at him.

"Oh no." Orihime whispered as Uryuu buried his face in his hand; the room shook violently as Ichigo's Spiritual Energy spiked with her anger.

"You!"

* * *

_"Isn't that Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki?"_

_"Yeah. He's going too executed in 2 weeks, by the Sōkyoku."_

_"Fuckin' nobles, they always get the special treatment. You know if I commit a crime like him, I would be lucky to get executed by a Vice-Captain's Zanpakuto let alone the Sōkyoku."_

Renji forced himself to ignore the whispers of the Shinigami around him as he led the guards and the covered Byakuya through the Seireitei; it was a relief to finally reach the bridge of the cell and Renji swore he heard Byakuya sigh with relief as well.

The 6th Division walked up to the door of the huge white tower in front of him; he slipped the wooden key into the lock and watched as the door lifted up revealing the dark space inside.

The group walked slowly inside until Byakuya was standing in the middle of the tower; the guards stopped forcing Byakuya to stop to.

With a sharp tug the 4 ropes came free and the cloth was pulled away; Renji watched as the guards knelt down to the ground around Byakuya's form.

"Do you see, Ryun? Out of that window?" Renji questioned causing Byakuya to look up slightly; outside on a cliff stood a wood scaffold and a giant spear.

"That is the Sōkyoku and it will be where you'll be executed." Renji stated and Byakuya eyes closed with acceptance; one of the guards suddenly reached up and placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"You may look out of that window, everyday and repent for you crimes. That is why this place is called the 'Repentance Cell'. Your hands please?" He whispered quietly through his mask and reached down with a small spark of Spiritual Energy to release the cabals around Byakuya's hands.

"Thank you for assisting us, Vice-Captain Abarai; we now must leave. Any further conversation with the prisoner is prohibited." The guard stated before follow the others out of the door; Renji slowly walked after them but paused as he looked back towards Byakuya.

He hadn't moved from his spot by the window; with a growl of annoyance Renji stomped towards him, ignoring the guard's protests, and grabbed Byakuya's shoulder roughly.

"Before I go; I'll leave you some gossip that I heard around." Reni whispered but Byakuya made no moved or showed any reaction to his words.

"Yesterday some Ryoka entered the Soul Society and tried to get into the Seireitei. There were 4 of them but one of them was a female Shinigami who's Zanpakuto was as long as her body; a Shinigami with bright orange hair." Renji stated and Byakuya's eyes widened before he finally looked at Renji in shock; his grey eyes now full of life for the first time in 2 weeks.

"What did you say?" Byakuya whispered in shock but Renji simply smirked and started walking towards the door.

"Answer me, Renji! Are you telling the truth? Did Ichigo really come here?" Byakuya demanded causing Renji to shrug his shoulders as the door slowly closed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If they are here then they will die either way."

* * *

'I haven't seen Byakuya look so alive since we were children. It's shocking that a human girl could cause such a change in him, in only 1 ½ months.' Renji thought to himself as he looked at the white tower of the Senzaikyu; with narrowed eyes he looked back down to the floor and his feet.

'Captain Ichimaru was the one who stopped them though; It's nearly impossible for them to survive, he wouldn't have let someone like that girl live freely. It's probably a good thing I didn't tell Byakuya that, his hate for Captain Ichimaru is incredible.'

"Hello there, Abarai-Kun!" A voice called out bringing Renji from his thoughts; he looked up to see a man with wavy brown hair and thick glasses standing in front of him.

"Captain Aizen..." Renji greeted as the Captain of 5th Division walked up to him with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's good to see you, Abarai-Kun. Do you have a moment?" Sosuke Aizen asked as he pointed towards the storage room next to them.

* * *

"It's been so long, Abarai-Kun! How long ago was it when you moved to 11th Division?" Sosuke questioned causing Renji to shift uncomfortably.

"I don't really keep count, Captain." Renji admitted causing Sosuke to let out a small chuckle.

"It's fine; you're the 6th Division's Vice-Captain right?"

"Sir, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Renji asked awkwardly; having always felt uncomfortable around the Captain's presences.

"Abarai-Kun, you're close to Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki right?" Sosuke asked as he walked over to the doorway and pulled the curtain closed; Renji swallowed nervously as he tried to think if he was meant to answer truthfully or lie.

"Uh...well..."

"It's alright; I know you've been friends since you were in Rukongai, correct?" Sosuke said simply and Renji nodded in agreement.

"Then I will get right to the point; truthfully do you think Kuchiki-Kun deserves to die?" Sosuke demanded causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock.

"I-I don't think I understand, Sir." He stuttered as Sosuke sighed and looked off to the side.

"Don't you think it's strange? His crime was 'Unauthorized Spiritual Energy Transfer to a Human being' and also 'Prolonged stay in the Human World'. I've never heard of crimes as small as those, getting the ultimate penalty." Sosuke admitted and Renji swallowed in shock.

"What? But he put a human at risk..." Renji murmured causing Sosuke to look at him sadly.

"Sadly to the Central 46, one Human life is insignificant when protecting the Soul Society. That's why I think it's strange for execution to be issued for something they usually wouldn't care about. On top of that his Gigai was ordered to be retrieved and destroyed, the stay before his execution has been shortened from 2 months to just 1 and finally the use of the Sōkyoku for an unseated officer of the Gotei 13; that instrument is usually used for Captain's only. With all this happening, I can't help but think someone is playing with us all." Sosuke finished with a sigh; Renji was reeling in shock from what the Captain had admitted.

"C-Captain Aizen, what are you saying?"

"I just have a bad feeling about all this. Abarai-Kun maybe-" Sosuke was cut off when a Jigokuchou flew around the curtain and floated towards the Captain's outstretched finger.

**"All Captains please report to the 1st Division Barracks for an emergency meeting. I repeat; all Captains please report to the 1st Division Barracks for an emergency meeting."**

* * *

"Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Ichigo shouted quickly when she saw Ganju preparing to charge at her; Ganju released a startled shout when a bright yellow trail of Spiritual Energy tangled around his body causing him to fall backwards.

Kuukaku watched impressed as Ichigo quickly sat on Ganju's stomach and placed her hand on his forehead forcing him to look at her in eye; she glared at him in anger.

"You listen to me, I don't like you and you don't like me but we're both going on this invasion which means we can't attack each other. Be warned though, I'm saving Byakuya and if you get in my way I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" Ichigo threatened and Ganju swore her eyes flashed gold for a second before returning to their normal chocolate brown; after a couple of seconds of silence he finally nodded in understanding.

"Good." Ichigo stated as she stood to her feet and jumped off him but before she released him she stomped on him right in the middle of his legs; Ganju cried out as his bounds disappeared and allowed him to curl up in a ball.

"Kurosaki..." Uryuu sighed with a shake of his head as Ichigo walked back towards them with a smirk on his face; Ichigo shrugged innocently as if she had done nothing wrong.

Behind them Kuukaku laughed at the sight of Ganju in a whimpering ball of pain on the ground.

* * *

"Now what I'm about to show you, is what you'll be using to get into the Seireitei." Kuukaku explained as she led the humans further into her house; Ichigo's eyes flickered up to strangely coloured lights above them.

"Are these Spiritual Particles?" Ichigo questioned and Kuukaku grinned at her proudly as she looked up at her lights.

"Yep; Soul Society is made completely of Spiritual Particles so it was easy to light up this entire house with them." Kuukaku said simply as she pushed open a huge door and walked into a darkened room.

"What's that? It's huge." Uryuu called out as the group stared at the giant tower standing in the middle of the room; Ichigo guessed it must be the same one they saw outside.

"I'll shoot you brats into the Seireitei with this, through the sky." Kuukaku grinned as she pointed towards the ceiling; Ichigo's and Uryuu's eyes widened in shock.

"Through the sky?"

"Oh! So cool! It would be like a rollercoaster." Orihime cried out happily causing Kuukaku to laugh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"My name is Kuukaku Shiba, Self-proclaimed fireworks master of West Rukongai!" Kuukaku stated proudly causing the group to go silent.

"Self-Proclaimed? Is it a sibling thing?" Uryuu muttered quietly having noticed the similarities between Kuukaku and Ganju; everyone easily ignored him once again.

"Fireworks? What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned causing Kuukaku to grin madly as if she had been waiting for that question.

"Koganehiko! Shiroanekio! Pull us up!" Kuukaku shouted and the moment the command left her lips the room started shaking violently.

"What the hell?" Ichigo cried out as she quickly grabbed Orihime's arm to stop the girl from falling to the ground; Uryuu's eyes widened when he noticed what was happening.

"The ground is rising!" Uryuu called and Ichigo gave him a dry look that said 'Oh really? I never would have guessed!'

The roof above them opened slowly allowing the sun to sign through and Ichigo watched as the tower suddenly cracked and broke away revealing a giant canon underneath.

Finally everything came to a stop revealing the wooden floor the group stood on was in fact a platform; they stood outside with Kuukaku grinning in front of them.

"How was that, brats? Did you piss yourself with fear?" Kuukaku laughed before she waved her hand out in front of her.

"This is the special Kuukaku Shiba Super-Size fireworks stage-"

"-Kakaku Hō!" Ganju finished proudly and Kuukaku growled before she stomped on the back of his head sending him to the ground.

"Don't interrupt me!" Kuukaku shouted and Ganju mumbled an apology in the ground; she grinned as she looked back towards the silent group.

"Oh? Are you speechless?"

"What kind of joke is this?" Uryuu demanded in anger as he crossed his arms over his chest; Sado, Orihime and Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"You may be some Fireworks master but how do you expect us to be shot through a canon without any-Arg!" Uryuu cried out as a clear glass ball was suddenly chucked at his nose; Ichigo quickly caught it as the Quincy fell on his back with a bloody nose.

"What's this?"

"The Reishi-Kaku. Place your palms on it and then focus your Spiritual Energy into it." Kuukaku ordered and Ichigo nodded in understanding; she narrowed her eyes and forced her Spiritual Energy into the glass ball.

"Oh wow! Berry-Chan you're in a giant ball!" Orihime called through and sure enough a layer of Spiritual Energy was extended in a circle around Ichigo's form; Kuukaku walked up and tapped lightly on the barrier.

"This is the Cannonball. Now listen up you think the only thing guarding Seireitei is the Seki-Seki Stone wall, well your wrong." Kuukaku stated simply as Ichigo powered down and allowed the barrier to vanish.

"The wall is created from Seki-Seki Stone and it's rare even in the Seireitei; it takes a lot of money to by just a piece of the rock that's the size of your hand. Me, I just had to wait for the right moment. This is a piece of Seki-Seki Stone." Kuukaku said as she held a small pebble and placed it on the ground; Kuukaku then forced some Spiritual Energy into her hand and slammed it down over the pebble.

"As you can see, the Seki-Seki completely breaks down Spiritual Energy. That's why it's impossible to break a whole through the wall with Spiritual Energy attacks." Kuukaku removed her hand to reveal the pebble was now resting on a small island of wood with a huge hole around the place it rested.

"Also even when it's cut, the Seki-Seki releases a wave that breaks down Spiritual Energy from all sides; which means the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it, from the sky to the ground." Kuukaku stated bluntly causing the group's eyes to widen in shock.

"That's where that device comes in. That is the special hard Spiritual Partition Penetration Device that invented. In other words if you brats combine all your Spiritual Energies into the Reishi-Kaku you can create a temporary Cannonball that will break through the barrier and then I'll shoot that Cannonball with the Kakaku Hō which will pierce straight through that barrier. Any questions?" Kuukaku finished with her normal crazed grin.

"Good! Now you 3, report to the Training Room so you can train to control your Spiritual Energies to use the Cannonball." Kuukaku ordered as Uryuu went to ask a question; she clicked her fingers at the huge twins quickly grabbed the 3 humans and started walking back to the hut, ignoring Uryuu's protests.

"What about me? I already know how to create the Cannonball." Ichigo pointed out causing Kuukaku to nod as she looked at the young Shinigami.

"That's true so I want you to practise with how long you can hold it without tiring yourself out; you can also help your friends to learn how to do it." Kuukaku said simply and Ichigo nodded before she quickly ran after the group.

"Onee-Chan..." Ganju called as he walked over to his sister on the platform; she glared at him in slight anger as he came into sight.

"Where did you run off too just then? You were meant to do a demonstration, instead the Shinigami did it. To make up for it you can go help the humans with her." Kuukaku stated but Ganju stayed in place.

"Onee-Chan, are you serious about helping them?"

"What do you mean?" Kuukaku demanded as she kept her back turned from her little brother; Ganju swallowed before he forced himself to continue on.

"I'm against it! I'm against you helping out that Shinigami. What would I say to Nee-Chan? Onee-Chan I-"

"Ganju!" Kuukaku's sharp voice froze Ganju on the spot but slowly he forced himself to relax as he stayed silent.

"I told you; don't talk about things you don't understand." Kuukaku stated firmly causing Ganju to look at her sadly.

"Onee-Chan..."

"If you understand, then go. Just remember not to show such a weak face in front of them." Kuukaku advised before she started walking away.

"What about you, Onee-Chan? Where are you going?" Ganju called causing Kuukaku to pause but she continued on walking while shouting back her answer.

"I need to talk to Yourichi." She stated simply leaving Ganju alone on the platform.

* * *

"Man. This is the 1st time for me wearing this thing." Renji muttered as he adjusted the Vice-Captain's badge on his arm; Izuru Kira, Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division nodded in agreement as he rubbed the back of his blond hair.

"Same here, even though I've been a Vice-Captain longer." Izuru said simply causing Renji to glare at him slightly before he looked away.

"'All Vice-Captains are to put on their badges and report to Aid's Room 2. Things are starting to get interesting." Izuru explained as he slid open the door to allow himself and Renji to walk inside.

"Oh! Kira-Kun, Abarai-Kun." Momo Hinamori greeted as she looked up from where she was sitting with her back against the wall; Izuru smiled as he walked over to the small girl with Renji following behind.

"Hinamori-Kun, are you the only one here?" Izuru asked and Momo nodded as she looked around the empty room.

"Vice-Captains are scattered all around the Soul Society working diligently. It might take half a day for everyone to gather here." Rangiku Matsumoto sighed as she walked into the room and gave her strawberry-blonde hair a slight toss over her shoulder.

"I haven't been able to contact, Captain either. Everything is such a mess." Rangiku said more to herself as she walked further into the room.

"Who is Rangiku-San's Captain anyway?" Renji asked causing Momo to look at him in shock but Izuru had already grown used to his friend's forgetfulness.

"Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. The one who welds the strongest ice Zanpakuto in existence?" Izuru prompted when Renji looked at him blankly from the name; Renji's eyes finally gained a familiar glint.

"Ah! The little prodigy. That's tough." Renji sighed but before Izuru could lecture Renji on his lack of respect to the Captains Momo interrupted.

"Abarai-Kun, have you seen Captain Aizen around?" Mom questioned causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock before he looked to the side.

"N-no. No I haven't." He lied causing Momo to look down at her lap sadly.

"He's been acting strange lately; Even this morning. But he won't answer me when I ask what's wrong; I don't know what to do." Momo sniffed as tears filled her eyes but she forced them away; Renji stared at his friend for some time before he leaned against the wall beside her with a sigh.

"Don't worry about, there's nothing wrong. I'm sure this summons will be cancelled soon." Renji reassured but his mind was elsewhere.

'Damn it...'

_"Then I will get right to the point; truthfully do you think Kuchiki-Kun deserves to die?"_

'What is it? Just what the hell is going on, Captain Aizen?'

* * *

"Uryuu yours looks like a pencil."

"Shut up, Kurosaki! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Well you're obviously not trying hard enough if I can distract you so easily!"

Ganju sighed as he watched Ichigo and Uryuu arguing with each other; the one difference was the fact that Ichigo was still managing to control the Cannonball without losing concentration while arguing with the Quincy.

Ganju's eyes moved over to Orihime as a glow surrounded her form; he watched as the light flickered form a second before finally creating a perfect Cannonball.

"I did it." Orihime sighed with relief as she stopped her Spiritual Energy from flowing into the Reishi-Kaku making the Cannonball to disappear; she quickly sat down on the ground as the room around her became fuzzy from her loss of Spiritual Energy.

"Chad; less power more control." Ichigo called out as she saw the giant struggling to make his Spiritual Energy create a form; Sado grunted to show he heard her and forced himself to concentrate.

"Damn it." Uryuu cursed as his Cannonball once again took an oval shape instead of the full circle; he glared in jealousy at Ichigo who was _still_ creating a perfect Cannonball.

"You've still repressing your Spiritual Energy!" Ichigo called out from where she was helping Sado gain control of his Spiritual Energy; Uryuu blinked before he realised she was right.

Uryuu took a deep breath before he released the strong hold he had on his Spiritual Energy; the room shook slightly from his Spiritual Energy rushing out of his body but soon it calmed down and went to small waves of power.

'Now I need to concentrate the energy into the Reishi-Kaku.' He thought to himself as he concentrated; finally after a few minutes a flash of Spiritual Energy surrounded him before it solidified into a perfect Cannonball.

"You did it, Ishida-Kun!" Orihime cried out happily and Uryuu stopped the flow of his Spiritual Energy, making the Cannonball disappear.

"Well done guys!" Ichigo cheered as she allowed her own Cannonball to disappear finally looking a tired; Ganju grunted as he stood to his feet.

"That's good but now you need to see how long you can hold the Cannonball for; so create the Cannonball again and then hold on to as long as possible but when you start getting tired or dizzy stop and rest for a few minutes until you catch your breath, then go again. When you've reached your limit then you can something to eat; with all the Spiritual Energy you guys have your going to need to eat to keep it up." Ganju warned before Koganehiko walked into the room.

"Food has been prepared for those who are finished with their training!" he shouted causing Ichigo's face to brighten at the sound of food.

"Great! I'm starving!" Ichigo said as she placed the Reishi-Kaku on the ground and walked over the door; she paused to grin over her shoulder though.

"Good luck, guys!" She called before she quickly ran out of the room after Koganehiko; not wanting to get lost here because of all the rooms.

"I'm going too; you guys keep at working up your stamina. I'll be back after some lunch!" Ganju warned as he also left the room leaving the 3 humans alone.

"Let's do a race to see who can hold out the longest!" Orihime suggested cheerfully; Sado and Uryuu had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Ganju walked into the room to see Ichigo sitting in front of a small table picking out green peppers from her curry with a disgusted look on her face; with eyebrows raised Ganju placed his own food down on the other side of the table and sat down.

"You don't like peppers?"

"I like red and yellow peppers but I don't like green ones; I don't like tomatoes or plumes either." Ichigo explained briefly as she gave her curry a stir to make sure they were all gone.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Ganju hedged causing Ichigo to hum as she finally started eating her food.

"Why are you going through all this? Why are you going through all this trouble to save some noble?" Ganju questioned; Ichigo simply looked at him as she placed a piece of rice in her mouth.

"Is it because you made a promise? Did you promise to save him or something?" Ganju asked but Ichigo stayed silently causing him to think for a second.

"Is it money? It is, isn't it? He's paying you to do this; that's it!" Ganju confirmed triumphantly with his chest out in pride but Ichigo shook her head as she placed her chopsticks on the table causing him to deflate.

"It's not for money or promises."

"Then why? Why would you go through such hell to save a Shinigami?"

"Because I must repay my debts!" Ichigo replied firmly causing Ganju to fall silent in shock; Ichigo sighed as she looked to the side in thought.

"Byakuya saved my life from a Hollow by sacrificing himself. I'm not someone who would go without paying him back for that; I'm not a bitch." Ichigo stated firmly before she got up and left the room; leaving Ganju sitting at the table in shock.

'A debt...that's why she's doing all this? To simply pay back a debt...' A teenager with long black hair tied up in a ponytail with sea-blue eyes flashed across Ganju's mind.

_"I'm not someone who would let my debts go unpaid, Ganju-Chan; hopefully when you grow up you'll be the same."_

'Why does this girl remind me so much of...of Nee-Chan?'

* * *

'Stupid Ganju! Asking me such stupid questions just to piss me off. How dare he think I would do this for money...' Ichigo seethed inside her mind as she stomped down the hall no longer hungry.

_"Is it her?" _Ichigo paused as she heard Kuukaku demanded through the door beside her; she could feel the Spiritual Energies of both Kuukaku and Yourichi in that room.

'I shouldn't listen in. It's rude.' Ichigo chaste herself as prepared to continue on her way.

"_Kisuke isn't sure. But there are a lot of similarities to her._" Yourichi's voice said with a sigh and Ichigo couldn't stop herself from pressing up against the wall and listening in.

"_Damn it, Yourichi! Ganju and I don't need this at the moment. We were just starting to accept her death and you bring her fuckin' reincarnation here!_" Kuukaku shouted causing Ichigo's eyes to widen slightly at the shout but she forced herself to keep a tight hold on her Spiritual Energy; it was silent for a few minutes but then Kuukaku to a shuddering breath.

"_You know the moment I saw her face, my 1st thought was that my little sister had returned. It wasn't until I saw her hair and eyes that I knew she was a different person; a true Shiba has the eyes of the sea."_ Ichigo bit her lip as she looked to the ground slightly.

'Eyes of the Sea? Blue eyes? Could Kuukaku be on about that girl I've been dreaming of? Kana?' Ichigo thought to herself in confusion before she shook her head violently.

"Stop thinking stupid thoughts. Just leave it alone and concentrate on saving Byakuya." She whispered forcibly to herself as she forced herself to loosen her hold on her Spiritual Energy and walk away.

Unaware of how the two occupants of the room tensed as they felt her Spiritual Energy just outside the door.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning the group forced themselves to wake and walk towards the familiar platform of the Cannon.

"Is everyone here then?" Kuukaku called as she watched the humans walk towards her; her eyes narrowed in annoyance when she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ganju?" She demanded but the group looked at her blankly causing her to sigh in irritation; before she could shout though Ganju came running out of the small hut in his gang uniform and his broken katana on his back.

"I'm here." He panted causing Kuukaku to nod tightly; Ganju though turned and glared at Ichigo causing her to blink in shock.

"You told me the reason you want to save that Shinigami is because you need to repay a debt, right?" Ganju demanded and Ichigo nodded with hesitation.

"Then it's only fair for you to know why I'm going with you."

"Ganju! Shut your mouth!" Kuukaku warned but Ganju glared at her furiously making her fall silent.

"I will not spit on Nee-Chan's pride by pretending it never happened, Onee-Chan!" He retorted furiously before he returned his attention to Ichigo.

"My Nee-Chan...Kana-Nee was killed by a Shinigami when she was a vice-Captain of the 13th Division." Ganju stated clearly causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"Someone from her Division brought us back her body and stated she was killed by a Hollow but...but she wasn't killed by a Hollow because a Hollow wouldn't leave a katana shape wound through her chest!" Ganju clenched his eyes shut as he remembered a male Shinigami coming with blade covering his blade and face, Kana's body being dragged behind him; the Shinigami stating in an emotionless voice that he was sorry for their loss.

"My Nee-Chan never hated the Shinigami, she never blamed them for her death; she thanked the Shinigami who brought her back! Why? Why did she still trust the Shinigami? Why didn't she despise them for causing her so much pain?" Ganju took a shuddering breath before he grabbed the colour of Ichigo's kimono and brought her up to his face.

"You're different to other Shinigami. You're not like those heartless bastards in the Gotei 13." Ganju said as he remembered Ichigo's words last night.

_"Then why? Why would you go through such hell to save a Shinigami?"_

_"Because I must repay my debts! Byakuya saved my life from a Hollow by sacrificing himself. I'm not someone who would go without paying him back for that; I'm not a bitch."_

"I have a feeling that if I go with you, then I might be able to find some answers. That's why I'm going with you. I'll go as far as I can, to see what a Shinigami is really like." Ganju finished firmly as he shoved Ichigo away.

"Ganju-Dono! You've really grownup fine!" Both Koganehiko and Shiroanekio cried out as they held each other with tears running down their cheeks; Kuukaku scoffed before she plastered a huge smirk on her lips.

"Looks like you've made up your mind then."Kuukaku stated simply causing Ganju to nod simply; Kuukaku grinned as she stood to her feet.

"Right then! Let's get moving! The sun will be rising soon; that will the signal to begin the launching ceremony."

Kuukaku grunted slightly as she dragged behind her a giant brush that left behind trails of gunpowder; finally she created a full circle and with a smirk she chucked away the brush.

* * *

"Listen to me, when we get into the Seireitei, remember to stick together. If you run into any of the Captains don't even think about it; run. Our goal is to save Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki and nothing else. Do not take any unnecessary risks." Yourichi warned his eyes firmly locked with Ichigo's who would be the only one to try and fight a Captain; Ichigo nodded to show she understood that message was manly for her.

* * *

Kuukaku concentrated on gathering her Spiritual Energy as she waited for the first rays of the morning sun to hit her back; the moment she felt the warmth she drew her Zanpakuto and stabbed it into the platform and crouched down.

"In the Distance! Copper-hued greed desires 36 degrees of dominance!-"

* * *

"It's begun! Poor in your Spiritual Energies with everything you have!" Yourichi ordered sharply and the group concentrated before the Cannonball surrounded them.

* * *

"-72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of horns-" Kuukaku chanted as she walked away from her Zanpakuto to the circle of gunpowder; she released the piece of cloth from her hair and it wound tightly around her arm.

"-The monkey's right paw captures the star!-" She shouted as fire suddenly appeared around her arm; with a silent yell she slammed her fist down in the middle of the gunpowder and allowed the fire to surround the Cannon.

"-Held in the embrace of 25 suns, the cradle of sand will flow with blood!" She continued the chant as the fire wound back up her arm before heading straight for the Cannon.

"Kakaku Hō Launch method 2; Kagizaki" Kuukaku screamed as the Cannonball was fired into the morning sky of the Soul Society.

Kuukaku sighed as she ignored the shouts of praise from her guards and reached down to pull her Zanpakuto free from the ground; finally she allowed the worry she felt to show in her eyes as she looked to the sky.

"Be careful and return to me safely, Otōto."

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-**** Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

**-Onee** (姉, Respected Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister but also if the person has 2 older sisters, Onee is used for the eldest._

**_-_****Nee** (姉妹 , Sister)- _Used for the term 'Sister' or if the siblings has 2 older sisters, this term would be used for the youngest elder sister._

**-****Kakaku Hō** (花鶴砲, Flower Crane Cannon) –_Kakaku Hō, as seen behind her house, is a Kidou-driven device that makes use of Kuukaku's special invention, the Reishi-Kaku._

**- Reishi-Kaku** (霊集核, Spirit-Gathering Core)- _This invention uses its bearer's Spiritual Energy in order to generate and maintain a spherical shell of energy that allows a measure of protection against the barrier surrounding Soul Society._

-**Jigokuchou** (地獄蝶, Hell Butterfly) - _They guide the Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between Soul Society and the Human World, thereby saving them from the inconvenience of passing through Dangai. Jigokuchou are also used as messengers between Shinigami, often carrying important Butterflies are taken care of by Shinigami in Seireitei, the latter task being carried out usually by new and inexperienced members of the Gotei 13. Jigokuchou, like the Shinigami themselves, are only visible to spiritually aware beings._

**-**** Bakudō # 4- Hainawa** (這縄, Crawling Rope) - An energy rope entangles a target's arms.

**- Senzaikyu** (懺罪宮, Palace of Remorseful Sin) - _At the centre of Seireitei is the large white tower of the Senzaikyu, which is linked to the Sōkyoku Hill where executions take place using the Sōkyoku._

**-**** Sōkyoku** (双殛, Twinned Punishment) – _The Sōkyoku is a large halberd, which the Gotei 13 uses at Sōkyoku Hill to execute Shinigami that have severely broken the law._

_When not in use, the Sōkyoku is sealed by a number of thick ropes wrapped around its pole, which pierce the ground, holding the halberd in place._

_ During an execution, the Kidou Corps unseals it, causing these ropes to unwind and shoot off away from the Hill. As the Sōkyoku activates, it emits an immense amount of flames, and rises into the air, pointing towards the victim, who is held before it by support beams. The flames then envelop the halberd, revealing its true form – an immense phoenix-like entity called Kikōō (__燬鷇王__)._

_ In this state, the Sōkyoku's offensive and defensive power is said to be equivalent to that of a million Zanpakuto. As it pierces the victim, this power increases by tenfold, and creates so much heat that it vaporizes their soul_


	13. Chapter 12: Into the Seireitei

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

The chapters are going to get shorter now guys I'm afraid; the battles are starting and most of you know that my battles barely last 2 pages worth of writing.

This chapter is basically showing the group getting into the Seireitei and the battles that are starting; I will try and make them as long as I can without dragging them out too much.

Oh and these fast updates won't last forever either, I finished and uploaded this chapter to DeviantART on the17th July, this was because I couldn't get on on my credit dongle thing. So when this does eventually get up on my updates will slow down again.

I've just recently uploaded the Cover for Volume 2 on my DeviantART account so please check it out.

Right please enjoy this chapter and give me feedback if you have time!

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 - The Invasion of Soul Society: Volume 2**

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 12: ****Into the Seireitei**

* * *

A huge pair of doors with the 1st Division symbol printed on the front slowly opened with a groan as a figure walked inside; he paused when 11 pairs of eyes looked towards him.

"Oh my. All the Captains are gathered here for little old me; oh wait I stand corrected, where is the 13th Division Captain?" Gin Ichimaru question with his huge smirk covering his lips.

"Captain Ukitake has fallen ill again but he sends his regards." Kaname Tousen, the Captain of the 9th Division, stated simply causing Gin to frown in fake concern.

"Oh really? I hope he gets better soon."

"Quit with this bullshit! You know why you were called here, Ichimaru." Zaraki growled in annoyance as he glared at the thin Captain of the 3rd; Gin blinked at the other's huge form innocently.

"I actually don't have the faintest idea." Gin admitted causing Zaraki to release a growl of annoyance.

"Fuckin' bullshit! We heard that you encountered the Ryoka but we also heard that you went into battle with one of them and failed to kill them." Zaraki growled causing Gin to step back slightly; in fake show of shock.

"Oh? I didn't kill her? That's not good at all. I was so sure that I killed her, my skills must be becoming rusty." Gin said with his usual smirk on his lips.

"Quit playing games. It's impossible for a Captain to not know whether his opponent is dead or not. Could it be that you deliberately failed and are using 'Carelessness' as an excuse?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division, sneered angrily; beside him the child genius Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division sighed wearily as he slipped his hands into his kimono sleeves.

"Another argument between old men. How annoying."

"It would not be impossible Captain Kurotsuchi if he was fighting against the human girl I defeated in the human world. I aimed to destroy her Saketsu and Hakusui but she dodged and in the process put herself in more danger; if she had somehow survived and trained, it would be possible for her to completely hide her Spiritual Energy from us." Rukia stated emotionlessly as she shared an annoyed looked with Toushirou.

"Are you defending him, Rukia Kuchiki?" Mayuri hissed furiously in her direction but Rukia kept her expression blank and once again managed to stare down at him; even though she was a lot shorter than him.

"That was not my intention. I honesty couldn't care less about what happens to someone like Captain Ichimaru, I was simply correcting you on something _you_ are not fully aware of." Rukia retorted simply causing Mayuri to hiss furiously in anger; in one sentence Rukia had managed to not only make her dislike for Gin Ichimaru known but also insult Mayuri.

"Both of you shut your mouths! I was the one talking to him first. Though if you want me to kill you, I guess you should carry on." Zaraki warned as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Silence! We are Captains of the Gotei 13; there is no need for you to be arguing like children! Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki you will all stand down!" Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Head Captain of Seireitei, shouted as he banged his cane on the ground furiously.

"Now are you aware of why you were called here Gin Ichimaru? Not only did you act without permission but you also _failed_ at capturing the Ryoka and left them alive and free in Rukongai. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Generysai demanded as opened his eyes and glared at Gin.

"I have nothing to say." Gin admitted cheerfully causing a few Captains to look at him strangely but others simple sighed having gotten used to Gin's strangeness; Generysai closed his eyes again.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have an excuse. I'm not going to justify myself when I was being careless." Gin explained as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I accept your excuse but you will still have to be punished-"

"Please hang on a second, Head-Captain. Something doesn't seem right with this situation." Sosuke objected causing Generysai to nod in agreement.

"I understand your worries, Aizen but there is nothing I can do anything unless I receive proof; I'm sorry." Generysai explained causing Sosuke to nod tightly in understanding.

Suddenly the familiar sound of the alarm rang through the Captain's meeting cleaner; Jigokuchous suddenly flew to every Captain and replayed the same message.

"**Alert! Alert! Ryoka have been reported near Seireitei! I repeat; Ryoka have been reported near Seireitei! All seated officers to report to their stations! I repeat; All seated officers to report to their stations!**"

"What? Ryoka?"

"Could they be the same ones as before?"

"They're really trying to get in again?"

* * *

"**Alert! Alert! Ryoka have been reported near Seireitei! I repeat; Ryoka have been reported near Seireitei! All seated officers to report to their stations! I repeat; All seated officers to report to their stations!**"

"What? Again?" Renji shouted in shock as the other Vice-Captains around him gasped; Momo covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Ryoka?"

* * *

"**-I repeat; All seated officers to report to their stations!**"

"Could they really be the same ones as before...?" Sosuke questioned in shock but no one could answer him; Zaraki suddenly took off and ran straight through the huge doors.

"Wait! Captain Kenpachi we haven't been released yet!" Sosuke shouted but sighed as he released Zaraki was long gone; the 11th Division was a very fast squad.

* * *

"Ken-chan!" A childish voice called out from a high roof as Zaraki ran from out of the 1st Division barracks; Zaraki's eye uncovered eye flickered upwards to see a small girl with pink hair smiling at him.

"Yachiru." Zaraki greeted as his Vice-Captain jumped from a nearby roof and landed easily on his shoulder; he didn't even stop his pace as he continued to run through the city of Seireitei.

"Did you hear, Ken-Chan? There's Ryoka here! Are you going to cut them up?" Yachiru Kusajishi asked in excitement causing Zaraki to laugh slightly.

"You bet I am. I don't know why but they managed to survive a fight against Ichimaru. I'm going to give them a try." Zaraki stated as he licked his lips

* * *

"It can't be helped. This meeting is postponed for now; we will decide Captain Ichimaru's punishment later. Dismissed!" Generysai ordered as he slammed his cane on the ground once more and walked out of the room.

"That alarm was rather well timed, wasn't it Ichimaru?" Sosuke whispered as the other Captains started making their way out of the hall; Gin grin became wider at his fellow Captain's words.

"What do you mean, Captain Aizen? I'm afraid I don't understand." Gin snickered causing Sosuke to glare over his shoulder before he started walking away.

"Do you think you would actually get away with this? You'd do best not to underestimate me." Sosuke warned before he finally left the room; Gin snickered before he also left the room leaving Toushirou to stare at the 2 Captains in suspicion.

* * *

"You know that was a lot calmer than expect; I'm a little disappointed." Ichigo admitted as she looked down through the Cannonball; Ganju grinned at her as she looked back.

"It's not over yet." He stated simply before the Cannonball suddenly turned sharply and started picking up speed; Ganju pulled out a long scroll and started mumbling from it but the others ignored him.

"Sado-Kun...you're putting too much Spiritual Energy in." Orihime admitted as she winced from the feel of his power; she was standing next to him as such was feeling the full brunt of his power.

"I'm sorry. It won't go any lower." Sado grunted in regret causing Ichigo raise her Spiritual Energy slightly till it matched Sado's level.

"If you can lower yours then we'll just higher ours." Ichigo explained when the other's looked at her in confusion; all though Uryuu objected he, Yourichi and Orihime slowly put more Spiritual Energy into the Reishi-Kaku until it matched Sado's level.

"Damn it! You made me lose my place with your wavering Spiritual Energies!" Ganju shouted furiously at the group causing Ichigo to glare at him in annoyance.

"Don't blame us for getting distracted from your stupid chant!"

"This stupid chant is the only thing stopping us falling to our deaths!"

"Berry-Chan, Shiba-Kun! Don't fight!" Orihime cried through their loud arguing but Uryuu suddenly gasped making everything fall silent.

"Look! It's the Seireitei!" Everyone looked down and sure enough they were heading for the Seireitei with incredible speed.

They were going to smash into the barrier.

* * *

"What a calm morning sky..." Byakuya whispered to himself as he continued to gaze out of the window; suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"What is that? The sky is glowing..." He said to himself as the strange light suddenly took form of flying blue ball.

* * *

"W-What is that?" Renji gasped as he stared at the strange blue ball that seemed to be heading towards them; behind him Rukia's eyes widened in slight shock as she recognised the technique.

'That's a Shiba Clan product! Could that Clan be stupid enough to get involved with those Ryoka?'

* * *

"Che, no other way then. Push as much of your Spiritual Energy into the Cannonball as you can! We're going to have to get through by force!" Yourichi ordered and the group quickly did as they were told.

Ichigo eyes flickered over her shoulder just in time to watch the barrier appear around the Seireitei before they crashed into it with a huge bang that shook the whole Seireitei.

* * *

"It's actually stuck!"

"It's fighting against the barrier."

"What do we do?"

Shinigami of the 5th Division cried out in panic but made no movements having no been given orders to do so; the Shinigami looked relieved when Sosuke and Momo joined them outside of the barracks.

The Captain's and Vice-Captain's eyes widened in shock when they saw the strange blue ball struggling against the barrier.

"That's impossible! The Shakonmaku is created to destroy anything with Spiritual Particles and turn it to dust. Whatever that is must have incredible Spiritual Energy." Sosuke whispered in shock as he gazed at the canon ball stuck in the shield.

"I'll order everyone to move back, Captain Aizen." Momo stated before she ran back to her Division and started shouting orders.

* * *

Everyone was pouring as much Spiritual Energy as possible into the Cannonball but it still wasn't enough; Ichigo could see everyone was getting tired from the use of their Spiritual Energy.

She knew she would be taking a huge risk if she forced her Spiritual Energy to release quickly but she knew if it worked then it would be worth it; so she took a took breath, clenched her eyes shut and forced the finally barrier to fall away.

The Cannonball was suddenly surrounded by silvery-blue Spiritual Energy and so was Ichigo's form as she tried to force the Cannonball through the barrier; she growled as she felt her barriers going up on instinct alone.

"Go through!" She cried out desperately and as if obeying her orders the Cannonball crashed once more into the barrier and this time succeeded in going through; the group sighed with relief even as the Cannonball dissolved away.

"Don't get separated! The Cannonball dissolved when it hit the shield, and we're being held by the after effects. This means that it'll make a whirlpool, explode and then vanish. If we're separated we will be blown apart from the shock." Yourichi warned before the group started spinning.

As the spinning started slowing down everyone started pairing up; Sado grabbed Ganju before he was thrown back and Uryuu grabbed Orihime, Yourichi jumping on to her shoulder.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime cried out as she reached out and Ichigo copied her movement but suddenly she was pulled back away from the group.

"No! Berry-Chan!" Orihime shouted as she tried to jump to her friend but Uryuu kept a tight hold on her; Sado suddenly shoved Ganju to the side and dived forward.

"Chad!" Ichigo gasped in shock as Sado wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close; Orihime eyes widened in shock as the two of them split away from them completely.

"Berry-Chan! Sado-Kun!"

"Kurosaki! Sado!"

Uryuu and Orihime shouted in shock as the two of them started falling to the ground; Yourichi shook his head violently as he felt worry building up in his chest.

"Don't worry; Ichigo knows how to use Kido so they defiantly will survive but if you want to look for them when we reach the ground you have to make sure you survive too! Now come on!" Yourichi ordered and Uryuu nodded sharply as he reached towards Ganju who copied his movement desperately.

* * *

Down below the Shinigami watched in horror as the strange ball disappeared in a field of light inside of the barrier; it was silent for a couple of minutes before one last boom rang across the Seireitei as 4 bright yellow lights suddenly appeared.

"Damn it! They split into 4!" Zaraki growled in annoyance as he looked at the 4 lights in the sky; each one going in one direction.

"Which one? Which one is the strongest?" Zaraki hissed to himself as Yachiru giggled on his shoulder.

* * *

"Chad! Don't let go!" Ichigo ordered and Sado nodded sharply as he tightened his hold on Ichigo's waist with his back facing the hard ground, which they were coming closer to crashing into by the second.

"Bakudō # 37- Tsuriboshi!" Ichigo cried out and a light blue net appeared beneath the two before they could crash to their deaths; Ichigo and Sado landed lightly on their feet as the net faded away.

* * *

Ganju's eyes were wide in fear as he fell from the sky alone; this wasn't what he expected at all, he never expected to go alone when they entered the Seireitei.

'Now is not the time for that!' Ganju lectured himself before he held out his hand in the air, palm facing the ground, and drew a circle below him with his whole hand.

"Seppa!" Ganju shouted before he crashed into...a pit of sand?

* * *

"Grab my arm!" Orihime cried and Uryuu silently grabbed the top of her arm as she reached up to touch her hairpins.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily; Santen Kesshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" An orange triangle shield appeared below the two just before they could crash to the ground; Uryuu's eyes widened in shock before Orihime fell unconscious the moment they were both safe.

"Inoue!"

* * *

Yourichi didn't need a flashy attack to stop himself from hitting the ground; unlike his human companions, and Ganju, Yourichi simply used Shunpo to get closer to the ground before using Shunpo again to jump safely onto the roof.

He smirked as he saw a group of Shinigami looking around in confusion wondering where he had gone; with a soft snickering Yourichi walked off along the tiles of the roof.

'It seems like I'm on my own but it's probably better this way.'

* * *

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Sado questioned as Ichigo forced the net made out of Spiritual Energy to disappear; the two landed easily landed on their feet having been stopped not far from the ground.

"I'm fine. Thanks for grabbing me though, Chad. I appreciate it." Ichigo said with gratitude and Sado simply gave her a thumbs up in response; the happy moment didn't last though because the two stiffened when 2 strong Spiritual Energies were revelled just as 2 Shinigami jumped up onto the wall next to them.

"Wahoo! What a lucky day!" A bald Shinigami with red eye markings cheered as he and his companion jumped to the ground; he grinned as he rested his sheathed Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"We hung out around here to avoid guard duty and look who we find; a couple of Ryoka. I'm so lucky~! I'm so lucky, lucky lucky~!" He sang as he jumped from foot to foot but then he paused and pointed his Zanpakuto and Ichigo and Sado.

"You two on the other hand, are not lucky." He whispered with a feral grin causing Ichigo and Sado to tense.

* * *

"Blarg!" Ganju shouted as he forced himself free from the sand he had been buried in; with desperate gasps of air he fell to his knees in the sand and started coughing.

"Ugh...I've got sand everywhere." Ganju groaned as he finally caught his breath; he dusted himself off and adjusted his clothes before he heaved himself out of the pit of sand her created.

"Now where am I?" He mumbled to himself as he tried to find some sort of sign; to his disappointment not only was there no sign every wall and path looked exactly the same.

'Should I just pick a random direction and then go that way?' Ganju wondered to himself but he tensed when he heard a familiar clacking sound; the sound of a katana being drawn from a sheath.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" A female voice shouted and Ganju quickly jumped backwards to avoid being hit by a giant fire fall; his warajis skidded on the floor before he finally gained his footing.

"Identify yourself, Ryoka!" The voice called as the dust finally cleared allowing Ganju to see his opponent was a young looking female Shinigami; but the Shiba's eyes were caught by the badge on the girl's arm.

"Shit." Ganju cursed as he realised that the girl in front of him was a Vice-Captain and even though she didn't look like it, she must be incredible strong.

He was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Orihime's eyes flickered slightly before she opened them with a groan; a sigh of relief forced her to sit up to see Uryuu sitting next to her.

"Ishida-Kun..."

"I'm glad you're alright, Inoue. I think you used too much Spiritual Energy; you passed out the moment we hit the ground." Uryuu explained when he saw the girl's confused expression; he was planning on moving them into the shadows but he wasn't going to admit that he could move the girl's surprisingly heavy body.

He was an archer not a swordsman; he didn't need huge muscle mass to use his weapon.

"Are you alright to move? We really should move." Uryuu pointed out as he stood to his feet and held out his hand for Orihime, which she took with a small thank you.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere, Ryoka." An airy female voice called causing Uryuu to whip around in shock to see busty Shinigami with strawberry-blonde hair standing a few feet away from them.

"Damn it." Uryuu cursed as he moved in front of Orihime in order to protect her; Orihime though could feel that this woman was strong.

This woman's Spiritual Energy was stronger from what she felt from Renji Abarai when he was in the Human World; Orihime swallowed slightly as she took a few steps back at Uryuu's request.

Things were going to get messy and she just hoped in the end it was them who come out as the winners.

* * *

Toushirou closed his eyes as he felt his Vice-Captain's Spiritual Energy spike slightly; to his worry he also felt Momo Hinamori's Spiritual Energy spike, meaning the two of them had engaged the Ryoka in battle.

"Hitsugaya-Kun? May I have a word?" A familiar voice brought the white-haired Captain out of his thoughts and he blinked at the door to see Sosuke standing with his usual smile.

"Of course; please come in Captain Aizen." Toushirou reassured as he stood to his feet and gestured the chair in front of his desk for Sosuke.

"Would like some tea?"

"No that's alright; I'm not planning on staying long. I just wanted to ask you something actually." Sosuke said as Toushirou returned to his seat behind his desk.

"What is it?"

"I'd like your honest opinion on something. What do you think of this whole situation with Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki? Don't you think this is all a bit strange?" Sosuke questioned causing Toushirou to sigh as he folded his arms over his desk.

"Yes, I do think it's strange. Everything about this rubs me the wrong way but there's nothing I can do about it; Central 46 has given their order and we must listen to them." Toushirou said causing Sosuke to sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's what worries me the most actually." Sosuke admitted with reluctance causing Toushirou to narrow his eyes slightly; knowing full well the Captain in front of him was treading on dangerous ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Central 46 is being controlled by someone. This whole situation isn't right, there is something wrong here and now we have Ryoka invading the Seireitei; someone is control Central 46 someway to make sure Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki gets executed by the Sōkyoku." Sosuke theorized with frustration causing Toushirou to relax slightly.

"You think the 3rd Division is in involved, don't you?" Toushirou accused causing Sosuke to look at the young prodigy in shock before he closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Of course you would have overheard that but yes I do think Gin Ichimaru is somehow involved; something about him has always tickled me the wrong way, even when he was my Vice-Captain." He explained and Toushirou nodded in understanding.

"I can do some research on Central 46 and also 3rd Division but that's the best help I can offer without being branded a traitor; everyone is on guard at the moment so we need to be careful." Toushirou suggested causing Sosuke to smile gratefully at him in return.

"That would be fine. I'm just glad I have someone else on my side for this; something is happening in the Seireitei and I want to find out what."

The two chatted for a few more minutes before Sosuke made his leave; Toushirou walked him to the door but flinched slightly when he felt the Spiritual Energies around the area spike violently.

"You grew up with Hinamori-Kun, didn't you?" Sosuke questioned causing Toushirou to look up at him in confusion from such a random question.

"Yes, in the 1st District of West Rukongai with our Grandmother. I also met Matsumoto when I was growing up in Rukongai." Toushirou explained causing Sosuke to nod before he smiled down at him.

"Don't worry about them. Both Hinamori-Kun and Vice-Captain Matsumoto are trained Shinigami and are both strong in their own way; they'll be fine." Sosuke reassured and Toushirou nodded before he wished the Captain well before closing the door.

Sosuke allowed his friendly smile to fade away as Toushirou closed the door; with a dark smirk he stared at the door before turning away.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-Shakonmaku** (遮魂膜, Soul-Warding Membrane)- _The some-shaped Spiritual Particle barrier that surrounds the Seireitei._

**-**** Bakudō # 37- Tsuriboshi** (吊星, Suspending Star) _- Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net._

-**Seppa** (石波, Stone Wave)- _Ganju uses this spell by moving his hand in the same pattern as the trembling current the sign of the Shiba clan, Ganju can reduce anything he touches to sand._


	14. Chapter 13: The First Battle!

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! I bring you a new chapter and the wonderful news that I'm fully back online again 'Throws confetti up in there air will blowing on a party horn'!

First I would like to point out to those who received emails from my last update, I uploaded 2 chapters; so if you've only read chapter 12 I advise you to go back and read chapter 11 as well.

Secondly in this chapter you will notice that Ichigo doesn't use Kidou in her fight with Ikkaku; the reason for that, as you Bleach fans are aware of Ichigo, both male and female, is a very honourable person. Meaning that she/he won't use something her/his opponent doesn't use. Ikkaku doesn't know Kidou and Fem!Ichigo knows that, so she decides not to use it because it would make the fight unfair.

Finally thank you for all those who messaged me in worry during my absence, I know I've been gone longer before but It's nice to know that you guys notice me gone.

Oh! And just one more point, who's read the newest chapter? Ah! Rukia has finally returned with not only short hair but also a Vice-Captain badge; Ichigo finally gets his Shinigami powers back and Zangetsu looks total awesome (I must say I think Kubo gave Rukia short hair because we were expecting either long hair or for it to be the same).

Anyway please enjoy this chapter and if you've got time please give me feed back!

* * *

** Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 13: The First Battle! ****Ichigo VS Ikkaku Madarame**

* * *

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Sado questioned as Ichigo forced the net made out of Spiritual Energy to disappear; the two landed easily landed on their feet having been stopped not far from the ground.

"I'm fine. Thanks for grabbing me though, Chad. I appreciate it." Ichigo said with gratitude and Sado simply gave her a thumbs up in response; the happy moment didn't last though because the two stiffened when 2 strong Spiritual Energies were revelled just as 2 Shinigami jumped up onto the wall next to them.

"Wahoo! What a lucky day!" A bald Shinigami with red eye markings cheered as he and his companion jumped to the ground; he grinned as he rested his sheathed Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"We hung out around here to avoid guard duty and look who we find; a couple of Ryoka. I'm so lucky~! I'm so lucky, lucky lucky~!" He sang as he jumped from foot to foot but then he paused and pointed his Zanpakuto and Ichigo and Sado.

"You two on the other hand, are not lucky." He whispered with a feral grin causing Ichigo and Sado to tense but the bald Shinigami did something they weren't expecting.

He started dancing on his tiptoes.

"L-u-cky! L-u-cky! I'm Lu-ck-y! I'm Lu-ck-y! I'm so lucky!" He laughed as he planted his feet firmly on the ground with his Zanpakuto held out in his two hands; the sun shined slightly on his head but he still continued to grin.

Ichigo and Sado traded a look of exasperation before turning back towards the 2 Shinigami; the bald one was now glaring at them as the one with the bob cut sighed.

"What's with those looks, you bastards? I just honoured you with my 'Lucky dance' and this is how you repay me? By staring at me like I'm retarded?" The bald Shinigami yelled furiously while waving his Zanpakuto in the air.

"I told you to stop doing that; it makes you look so unbeautiful and makes other people look at you so ugly." The bob-cut Shinigami sighed with a wave of his hand causing the bald one to glare at his partner.

"You shut your mouth, Yumichika."

"I'm just giving my opinion."

"Well I don't want your opinion! Stop acting like a fucking fruitcake!"

"Ichigo..." Sado mumbled quietly so not to attract the 2 Shinigamis' attention but Ichigo doubt they would even noticed if they talk normally, they were so busy arguing with each other.

"What is it?"

"Can we fight them? They both have amazing Spiritual Energy, if we fight them would we win?" He questioned and Ichigo silently compared their Spiritual Energy to the Shinigamis'.

"Yeah; I'll take the bald one and you take the other one. We should be able to defeat them." Ichigo guessed but the bald-Shinigami suddenly took notice of their mumblings.

"Hey! What are you whispering about over there?" He demanded and Yumichika smirked as he placed his fingers underneath his chin.

"They're probably scared out of their wits and are debating which one should die first." He chuckled causing the bald-Shinigami to grin once again.

"Is that so?" He whispered but his eyes widened in shock when Ichigo suddenly jumped forward with her hand held out in front of her.

"Bakudō # 10-Hōrin!" She shouted before a long orange trail with yellow markings wrapped around the bald Shinigami's form; Ichigo smirked as she brought her arm up sharply making the Shinigami to go in the air before she brought him down sharply on the other side of the wall.

"Be careful, Chad!" Ichigo called before she quickly jumped over the wall; Sado simply grunted before looking back towards Yumichika.

"I guess you are my opponent then." He summarized as he reached for his Zanpakuto; Sado silently got into a fighting stance in response.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame knew today was going to be a good day when he awoke late at night and felt his Zanpakuto's restlessness; his spirit-partner was a lazy bastard and only became restless when he was going to have a great fight.

He was proven right when 2 Ryoka crashed close to where he and Yumichika were hanging out to avoid guard duty; at first he wanted to fight the giant but then the girl's Spiritual Energy had spiked and he knew she was the strongest.

With a groan Ikkaku jumped to his feet and whipped off some blood from his lip, where he'd bitten his tongue when he hit the ground and looked at Ichigo with excitement clear in his eyes.

"To be able to have such control over your Spiritual Energy, especially when it's so big, is an amazing fete." Ikkaku praised as Ichigo gript the handle of her Zanpakuto.

"Compared to your flimsy control I look like a Kido expert." Ichigo retorted causing Ikkaku to twitch in anger but he still continued to grin.

"You obviously aren't very smart though, otherwise you would have run when you had the chance." Ikkaku taunted and Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"If you are stronger than me then running from you would be pointless, you would catch me in a second but if I'm the stronger one then I'll defeat you and be on my way; that's the way I see it anyway." Ichigo summarized as Ikkaku slid his foot forward slightly.

"I guess you're right." Ikkaku admitted simply before he suddenly charged forward; Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but she jumped backwards to avoid the slash from Ikkaku.

'She dodged it?' He thought to himself in shock as Ichigo skidded back slightly before she drew her Zanpakuto; Ikkaku smirked as she charged forward with a yell.

'She's fast!' Ikkaku realised as he brought up his weapon to block; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock we she saw the sheath blocking her attack.

"Shit!" She cursed as she saw Ikkaku swinging his Zanpakuto with his other hand; quickly she placed her foot on the sheath and pushed herself in the air with a flip, easily landing on top of the wall beside them.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she jumped down while swinging her Zanpakuto but Ikkaku blocked forcing her to quickly jump back to gain her footing; with a yell she swung out at Ikkaku's feet but he easily jumped over her swing causing her to swing upwards but he blocked her again.

Ikkaku gave a loud yell before he started swinging with both his sheath and his Zanpakuto; Ichigo grunted as she tried to predict where to block and where to swing but she was forced to jump and flip in the air again when Ikkaku swung at her with too much strength.

'Got you!' He thought as he swung his Zanpakuto upwards but Ichigo had expected his attack, she yelled and swung at the same time; blood splattered on the ground as Ichigo landed lightly on the ground a few feet away from Ikkaku.

"So what's your name?" Ikkaku grunted as blood dripped down from the cut above his right eye; across from him Ichigo was forced to close her left eye as blood dripped over it.

"Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? That's a good name." Ikkaku praised causing Ichigo to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It said that people with 'Ichi' in their names are gifted with lots of talent and good looks." Ikkaku explained before he grinned and got into a fighting stance with his Zanpakuto pointed at Ichigo.

"I'm 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame! As a fellow 'Ichi' let's be friends?" Ikkaku smirked causing Ichigo to scoff with a similar smirk.

"No chance in hell."

* * *

'Oh sounds like Ikkaku is having fun.' Yumichika Ayasegawa thought to himself as he heard the sound of Ikkaku's shouting and the sound of Zanpakuto clashing.

'Wish I could say the same.' He thought to himself in jealousy as he looked back towards Sado who had made no move to attack him.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Yumichika finally demanded and Sado answered by holding up his fists.

"You plan to fight me with just your fists?" Yumichika sceptically questioned but the giant still stayed silent causing him to sigh.

"Here I was hoping for a good fight." Yumichika mumbled before he charged forward and swung his sealed Zanpakuto down on Sado's shoulder; his purple eyes widened in shock when his blade only sliced Sado's skin slightly, quickly he jumped back as Sado brought his hand up to touch the small cut.

"What the-? How come I didn't cut you?" Yumichika demanded as Sado looked back at him; the giant was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Because my body is covered in my Spiritual Energy, making it seem like my skin is covered in armour. A sealed Zanpakuto at your level will not harm me." Sado explained causing Yumichika to seethe silently.

"Fine. Then prepare yourself, Ryoka, you will regret making me use Shikai!" Yumichika spat as he held his Zanpakuto in front of him with the blade pointed towards the sky.

"Sake, Fuji Kujaku!" He stated firmly as his Zanpakuto curved into a sickle like shape but then with a loud click 3 more blades were revealed looking exactly the same.

Yumichika smirked as he crouched down slightly before he jumped forward quickly; Sado's eyes widened in shock before he brought his arm up to block the slash.

"Do you see now, Ryoka? It is useless to fight with just your fists against me. Bring out your true power!" Yumichika ordered as he jumped back and swung his Zanpakuto to the side to clean it from blood.

"Otherwise you are going to die by blade!" He warned as Sado lowered his slashed arms to reveal a small cut across his nose; proving he wasn't fast enough to block the Zanpakuto all the way.

* * *

"Aren't you going to take care of that blood? It must be irritating you." Ikkaku questioned nodding towards the trail of blood which was covering Ichigo's eye.

"There's no point. Head wounds always bleed more; if I whip it away more will take its place. I'll sort it out later." Ichigo shrugged off his comment but Ikkaku smirked as he fiddled with the end of his Zanpakuto.

"If you know that much then you should know that it will continue to bleed until you stop the bleeding, besides who said you are going to alive later?" He taunted; Ichigo glared in annoyance at the fact he had the nerve to not only take his hand of his weapon but also turn it away from her.

'He's underestimating me.' Ichigo thought to herself angrily as Ikkaku leisurely smeared something over his wound to stop the bleeding.

'_It's because you are human. The Shinigami are very arrogant, they believe it would be impossible for a mere human to knock them down. When a Shinigami gains power they are weary but after a while they become cocky and convince themselves that they are higher than anyone. That is their main weakness.' _Zangetsu explained simply causing Ichigo to narrow but she nodded mentally showing she understood him.

"You're a strange one. You act like a rookie, especially when you talk to your Zanpakuto in the middle of a battle and you defiantly don't look like a fighter." Ikkaku stated bluntly and Ichigo twitched in annoyance knowing full well he was on about her size.

"But..." Ikkaku whispered before he quickly charged forward catching Ichigo off guard but instinctually she brought her Zanpakuto up to block his attacks even as she got pushed back slightly.

"-You have excellent reflexes!" He praised causing Ichigo to growl as she finally set her feet firmly on the ground and with a yell she swung her Zanpakuto from over her head and down.

"Your attacks are incredibly strong." He continued as he was forced to place his sheath underneath his Zanpakuto from the force of her blow and yet his hands still shook slightly from it.

He grinned again before kicking out sharply with his leg causing Ichigo to quickly jump back; Ikkaku charged forward with his Zanpakuto but Ichigo blocked easily, pushing him off balance slightly before taking a sharp downward swing at his side.

Ikkaku grunted before jumping in the air slightly and then doing a cartwheel to dodge the attack, he landed easily on his feet with a huff but wasted no time in charging forward with another attack.

Ichigo moved her body to the side causing Ikkaku to grin wider as she brought her Zanpakuto up; quickly he turned and blocked her attack.

"You could say your skills are close to that of mine." Ikkaku whispered and Ichigo growled as she forced their blades to push away from each other; Ichigo yelled as she swung above but it was blocked but when she tried to attack from below it had the same reaction.

With an irritated growl Ichigo pushed on Ikkaku's Zanpakuto forcing the two of them apart once again; Ikkaku snickered quietly to himself at the glare in Ichigo's eyes.

"Don't look so angry! I'm praising you. You're too good to be dismissed as a rookie with natural talent. Who was your Sensei, Ichigo?" Ikkaku demanded as he waited for Ichigo to catch her breath.

"I only trained with him for a week, so I wouldn't call him my Sensei but he did teach me everything I know." Ichigo admitted causing Ikkaku to narrow his eyes.

"Who is he?" He demanded more fiercely and Ichigo was silent for a few seconds before she finally answered.

"Kisuke Urahara."She whispered but blinked when Ikkaku's eyes widened in complete shock; it took a couple of seconds but he soon regained his composure with a slow deep breath.

"I see; so _he_ was your Sensei. In that case it would be rude of me to kill you not giving it my all." Ikkaku growled with a smirk which Ichigo returned as she held her Zanpakuto to the side ready to swing.

"I could say the same for you." She retorted but Ikkaku didn't answer as he slammed the hilt of his Zanpakuto to the end of his sheath.

"Nobiro, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted before his Zanpakuto was surrounded by his red Spiritual Energy; when his Shikai was revealed Ichigo couldn't help but blink in confusion.

Ikkaku's Zanpakuto took form of a spear with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel; her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Ikkaku span it above his head before swinging it down in front of him.

'Something's not right about that. He's a close-range fighter, so why would his Zanpakuto take form of something that would make it difficult for him to hit me with?' Ichigo thought to herself before she shook her head and forced her Spiritual Energy to rise.

'I best activate Shikai just in case.'

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as she swung her Zanpakuto in front of her; Ikkaku brought his hand up to protect his face from the dust that it brought up.

'_This Spiritual Energy...It couldn't be!' _Hōzukimaru gasped in his deep rugged voice making Ikkaku blink in shock over the fact his Zanpakuto was actually awake for once.

'What is it?'

'_I've only heard rumors of the owner of this Spiritual Energy but they've been giving the name of Man of Shadows; he posses incredible power but cha__nges owners when his Shinigami dies, he's like Hyōrinmaru in that way._' Hōzukimaru explained as the dust finally cleared to reveal Ichigo standing on guard with her clever like black and silver blade in her hands.

'_It's an honor to fight against such a powerful and famous Zanpakuto._' Hōzukimaru finished his speech in a mumble before falling silent again so Ikkaku forced himself to concentrate; with a grin he prepared to jump forward.

"Get ready Ichigo! Just make sure you don't misread this!" Ikkaku shouted before he shot forward with his spear pointed at Ichigo.

When it was close enough Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to her side and crashed him into the wooden handle; with a grin she prepared to attack but Zangetsu suddenly warned her to stop.

"Sakero, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted with a huge grin as his spear split into 3 parts and twisted around her; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when she saw the blade aiming for her neck.

* * *

Sado narrowed his eyes as he felt the cuts on his arm sting slightly; there weren't as bad as Yumichika seemed to think though but he wasn't going to point that out.

The area between your wrist and your elbow was full of small veins so it's not unusual for them to bleed so much even with small cuts; the one across his nose was worse but even that weren't anything serious.

His head snapped to the side though when he heard Ichigo suddenly cry out in pain, he knew he wouldn't be able to interfere with her battle but he decided it was time to get over there.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to finish this." Sado spoke with remorse as he held his arm to the side; Yumichika was about to demanded what he was on about his voice stopped in his throat as he watched a strange liquid glowing with Spiritual Energy appeared at the giant's fingers before working all the way up his arm.

His right arm was now surrounded by some sort of armor all the way up to the shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension stopping just where his shoulder begins separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line.

Yumichika blinked at the strange and ugly looking, in his opinion, power; he had never seen something like that before but he was completely confident in his abilities to defeat this Ryoka.

"That's a strange power you have there, Ryoka. You got a name for it?" Yumichika questioned as Sado allowed his arm to fall back to his side.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Sado grunted causing Yumichika to blink at such a long name; he sighed as he brought his Zanpakuto up again.

Wordlessly he charged forward and prepared to completely cut Sado's arm off from his shoulder but his eyes widened in shock when he wordlessly caught his blade easily in his armored hand.

"I'm sorry but it's over." Sado spoke sadly as he shoved Yumichika away with all his strength; Yumichika grunted as he landed on his back but he quickly jumped to his feet and prepared to charge again.

He froze though when he saw Spiritual Energy gathering around Sado's armored arm, with a grunting yell Sado punched his arm forward and released a strong Spiritual Energy beam; Yumichika's eyes were wide as he was consumed by the huge blast.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't stop the cry falling from her lips as Ikkaku's blade slashed through her arm brutally; blood stained the ground heavily as she crouched over slightly to try and catch her breath.

Ikkaku grinned as he pulled back his weapon and rested it against the back of his neck, spinning the blade around casually.

"I told you not to misread it. Hōzukimaru isn't a spear; he's a Three Sectional Staff." He scoffed as Ichigo tested movement in her hand with a flinch of pain.

"Does it hurt? You probably won't even be able to hold you Zanpakuto with that hand anymore." Ikkaku guessed as Ichigo took her Zanpakuto in her wounded arm and tested her grip; Ikkaku closed his eyes as he continued on.

"I'm a kind-hearted guy, normally I would have taken you in alive but I'm sorry I'll get not recognition if I don't kill you." Ikkaku stated grimly as he finally opened his eyes but he suddenly blinked in shock.

Ichigo grit her teeth as she felt Zangetsu force his ribbon trail to wrap around her wrist to not only support anything broken but also to stop the bleeding; when her arm was wrapped all the way to her elbow the ribbon snapped and Ichigo tied the ends of her make-shift bandage together with her teeth.

"Thanks Zangetsu." She whispered as she took her Shikai back into a two-handed grip before pushing her legs into a wide stance position; Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

"What on earth are you doing?" He whispered but his eyes widened in shock when he saw her Shikai glow silvery-blue.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" She screamed as she slashed her Zanpakuto over her head releasing her signature crescent moon beam; Ikkaku quickly dived to the side but watched in shock as the beam destroyed the wall next to them

"Don't talk like this is over, Ikkaku. I haven't shown you my true strength just yet. The real battle starts now." Ichigo stated firmly as she glared at the bald-Shinigami her eyes shining silvery blue.

"Don't get too cocky, Rookie." Ikkaku retorted with a firm glare.

* * *

Yourichi watched with amusement clear in his eyes as the Shinigami ran around in a panic; he looked down from his perch on the roof as another group ran by.

"Come on you lazy bastards! Let's find these Ryoka before anyone else!" A dark-skinned Shinigami roared and the 3 follow behind him cheered in agreement; Yourichi followed with his eyes as they turned sharply in a corner.

"I guess we can't go that way, it's a dead end." The leader muttered in embarrassment as one of his followers scoffed.

"I can't believe you walked us right into a dead-end. Are you going senile?" He teased as the leader glared at him over his shoulder.

"All of you shut your mouths! You will follow me this way!" He shouted as he took off in another direction, Yourichi didn't bother to follow but he heard one of them shouting that it was another dead end.

With a cat smirk Yourichi took off across the roof to try and find some more entertainment.

* * *

Hanataro Yamada walked through the corridor nervously as his droopy eyes stared determinedly ahead of him; his tried to keep the tray he was holding steady but his hand still shook making the bowls and cups rattle.

"What the hell are you doing? Move out of the way!" A loud voice shouts before a group of Shinigami started running past him, shoving him to the side; Hanataro kept the tray above his head as he took all the abuse silently like normal.

It didn't take long for the hallway to be clear again and so he slowly lowered the tray and smiled in relief when he saw nothing had been split; he picked up the pace this time, not wanting to be caught in another stampede.

"Byakuya-San I've brought you your food. I hope you eat it this time." Hanataro mumbled the last part to himself as he walked into the 6th Division holding cells; his eyes blinked when he saw that Byakuya's cell was empty.

"Byakuya-San?" Hanataro called out in concern as he tried to catch sight of his grey-eyed friend but with no such luck.

"Who's there?" A female voice demanded causing Hanataro to jump in shock and the tray of food when crashing to the ground.

"On no." He moaned as he bent down just as a female Shinigami with her hair up in a ponytail walked into the room.

"7th Seat Yamada? What are you doing here, didn't you get my message?" The girl's voice became softer as she recognized the person on the floor fumbling with the broken clay.

"5th Seat Avaron Chiyo-San! I-I'm sorry! I'm so c-clumsy, I-I'll clean it up immediately!" Hanataro apologized furiously as he tried to pile the broken clay bits on the tray quickly but he hissed when he cut his finger.

"7th Yamada, didn't you get my message?" Avaron repeated firmly causing Hanataro to cringe as he knew he had no choice but to answer, because even though Avaron was from a different Division she was still a higher seat than him.

"No..." He finally whispered as he fiddled with the tray in his hands; Avaron sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"The prisoner has been moved to the Senzaikyu, that's why you weren't allowed in here earlier; you would have interfered with the ceremony." Avaron sighed as she saw how downcast the meek 4th Division member looked and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." She whispered before she turned away and left; leaving Hanataro alone in the empty holding cells as the food he was carrying leaked through the floorboards.

* * *

Byakuya thinned his lips in annoyance as his narrowed grey eyes searched the sky desperately; with a sigh he finally turned away as an ache formed in his mind.

"What was that light I saw early this morning?" He whispered to himself before he looked down at his clenched fist.

'From inside these walls I can't feel any Spiritual Energy...so could it really be...' Byakuya's thought trailed off as he clenched his eyes shut.

"_You were going to be spared human but now you have made yourself a danger to the Soul Society. You will die by my blade." Rukia stated simply as she brought her blade closer to her lips and Ichigo tensed as she waited._

"_Mai, Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia whispered as she turned her blade in a circle and the air around them became colder; slowly the blade turned pure white and a ribbon appeared at the end._

_It happened so fast that Ichigo didn't have a chance to blink._

_Rukia disappeared from her vision, leaving her staring at Renji in shock; but suddenly Zangetsu shouted out to her before she felt a burning pain in her chest._

_Ichigo coughed as blood pooled from her mouth; Zangetsu fell from slack hands as she stared at the stained white blade through her chest._

"_Just as I thought. You are too slow." Rukia stated emotionlessly before she pulled her white blade free with a spray of blood._

_Ichigo cried out hoarsely from the pain as she fell to the ground; the ground slowly becoming stained from her blood as Zangetsu sealed himself._

"Ichigo..." He finished sadly as the image of her bleeding on the ground because of him stayed in his mind firmly; crushing any hope he had because of Renji's words.

* * *

"The real battle starts now, Ikkaku and it'll be you who will be unable to hold his Zanpakuto." Ichigo stated firmly causing Ikkaku to smirk as he closed his eyes.

"Where on earth did all that confidence come from?" Ikkaku questioned before he charged forward; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she brought up her Zanpakuto only to realize he had attacked with the blunt end. Ikkaku suddenly used Shunpo before she could counter and disappeared from her sight.

'_To your right, Ichigo!'_ Zangetsu warned and Ichigo quickly brought up her hand as Ikkaku charged at her again; she flinched as the blunt end of his Zanpakuto slammed into her hand as Ikkaku passed her with a grin.

Ichigo quickly spun on her foot before charging forward with her Zanpakuto above her head; Ikkaku brought his own weapon up and allowed Zangetsu to crash into the chain before he forced his Zanpakuto to seal.

Ikkaku laughed as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock but she quickly ducked slightly when Ikkaku swung at her head but then she was forced to jump as Ikkaku took a swing at her feet.

"I won't be able to hold my Zanpakuto? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Ikkaku snorted as he continued to push, slash and shove at Ichigo with his Zanpakuto.

"If you're able to hold your Zanpakuto with that wound then I'll just have to cut off your hand!" Ikkaku shouted before he forced Hōzukimaru to wrap around her blade; Ikkaku then quickly brought up his foot and kicked Ichigo sharply in the face causing her to stumble backwards.

Ikkaku grin became wider as he charged forward but his eyes widened in shock when Ichigo used Shunpo to disappear from his sights; he gasped and crouched slightly though when she reappeared behind him and slashed his back.

"Wasn't I supposed to be too slow for you?" Ichigo taunted as she waited for Ikkaku to catch his breath; the 11th Division member scowled as he felt blood drip down his back and onto the ground but he forced himself to stand straight even as his back burned.

"That was just a fluke. You are still slow." Ikkaku scoffed as he forced Hōzukimaru to turn back into a spear; Ichigo smirked as she readied her Zanpakuto.

"We'll see about that." She grunted before she slashed forward with a yell; Ikkaku scoffed as he used Shunpo to appear on the wall next to them.

"I told you, you're too slow!" Ikkaku smirked and Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she forced her Spiritual Energy into her blade once again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock as the crescent beam smashed into the wall; quickly he jumped down and landed in a crouch on the ground.

Ichigo gave a war cry as she jumped into the air and swung her Zanpakuto down on Ikkaku but he simply used Shunpo once again to appear a few feet in front of her; with a feral smirk he spun his spear in his hands before stabbing forward.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she brought up her hand by instinct, she expected to feel pain as she was pushed onto her back from her lack of balance but instead she felt something soft and prickly rub against her hand.

"What's the matter? Is boasting all you can do?" Ikkaku questioned as he spun the end of his 3-point staff around in a fast circle.

"Hōzukimaru can transform at will. There's no way a rookie like you would be able to keep up." Ikkaku stated simply but he blinked when Ichigo allowed a breathless chuckle to fall from her lips.

"That's where you're wrong." Ichigo whispered before she slowly forced herself up to her feet, making sure to keep a tight hold on her prize; she wobbled slightly before she held her clenched hand out in front of her.

"I've already gotten used to your movements." She stated smugly before she allowed her hand to fall open to reveal familiar pieces of red hair as they fell to the ground; Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed his Zanpakuto in both hands and looked at the end not at all believing what he was seeing.

But to his shock the end of his Zanpakuto was cracked and dented, also the red tail that usually hung on the end now lay at Ichigo's feet in a huge clump.

'She...She blocked Hōzukimaru with her bare hands!' Ikkaku thought as he looked towards Ichigo's form.

The blood covering the side of her face had now dried, her lip was split, her left eye was bruised and would soon turn into a nasty black eye and finally blood was beginning to seep through her makeshift bandage on her arm but she still brought up a grin as his eyes locked with her own.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi ran quickly through the streets of Seireitei with his Vice-Captain perched in her customary place on his shoulders; it didn't bother him, she hardly weighed anything and sometimes he forgot she was there.

It's a good thing she's faster than him, otherwise she would have been squished a long time ago.

"Over there, Ken-Chan! Over there, over there! They're over there Ken-Chan!" Yachiru squealed suddenly pointed ahead.

"We've been running for a while now and we still haven't run into anyone. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Zaraki questioned knowing that this wouldn't be the 1st time she had gotten them lost; she just didn't like admitting it.

"Don't worry, Ken-Chan! I've got supper keen intuition!" Yachiru insisted before shouting at him to go right; Zaraki followed her instructions but was force to stop at the sight of a dead end.

"It's a dead end."

"Okay then! Go back, Ken-Chan! Go back, go back!" Yachiru laughed as she pointed behind them; Zaraki looked at her suspiciously over his shoulder.

"Are you sure I can trust this intuition of yours?" Zaraki questioned but quickly retracted his questioned when Yachiru threatened to bite his ear; he may like battle but that pink-devil had sharp teeth and he didn't want to end up in the 4th Division just so they could sow it back on _again._

* * *

Sado crouched down and gently placed his fingers against Yumichika's neck, to his relief he felt a pulse beat against his fingers; the 11th Division member was covered in small burns and cuts but Sado knew his injuries weren't life threatening, it was more the shock of being attack with such Spiritual Energy that sent him unconscious.

His head snapped up just in time to watch a blue beam blast through the wall beside him before it disappeared leaving rubble and scorch marks on the ground; he had seen a few like that and knew they were Ichigo's attacks, having seen her use them when she fought with Uryuu against all the Hollows.

With a grunt Sado forced himself to sit down as he decide to wait until he was sure the fight was actually over; until then he would sit by Yumichika and make sure the 5th Seat didn't get hit by any stray attacks.

* * *

Ikkaku swallowed as he looked at the pile of red hair on the ground in complete shock but he blinked when Ichigo stamped her waraji down on the hairs forcing him to look back at her.

"What's wrong, Ikkaku? You look surprised; don't tell me you've lost your nerve." Ichigo scoffed before she adjusted her grip on Zangetsu as she slid one foot forward.

"If you won't attack then I will!" Ichigo shouted before she used Shunpo; Ikkaku eyes flickered upwards as he saw a shadow form over him.

"I tell you again, Ikkaku!" Ichigo reassured as Ikkaku quickly turned his Zanpakuto back into a spear and held it out in front of him.

"Then one who won't be able to hold his Zanpakuto-" Ichigo trailed off as her blade took on a black and red glow.

"-Is you! Chishio Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed as she swung her Zanpakuto down and released the black and red crescent beam straight towards Ikkaku.

The beam collided with the bald Shinigami with a huge flash of blood red light as Ichigo landed lightly on her feet, gasping lightly for breath.

Ikkaku coughed as blood poured out of his mouth and too the ground; he looked at his now split Zanpakuto before blood poured heavily out of his chest and onto the ground.

"It's over." Ichigo didn't say it cockily or to be smart, she simply stated a fact and Ikkaku knew she was right; he had lost.

"Shit...I really wasn't...so lucky..." He whispered before he collapsed to the ground in the pool of his blood; Ichigo sighed as she looked at her arm, where the bandage was soaked with her blood that dripped to the floor.

"None of us are lucky, you stupid idiot." Ichigo spoke before she sealed Zangetsu and swung it into her sheath on her back.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called out bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts; she looked up just in time to see Sado jump over some rumble and walk quickly over to her.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding." Sado pointed out but Ichigo could hear a slight growl in his voice; she could also see the way he glared at Ikkaku's unconscious form at the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm going to heal up this guy though, if I leave him like this he'll likely die." Ichigo explained as she undid the first aid kit around her waist and walked over to Ikkaku's form; Sado grunted as he touched her shoulder.

"Clean your own wounds first, and then do his." Sado insisted as he pointed to her arm; Ichigo hesitated before she nodded and allowed Sado to take her arm in his hands.

* * *

Ikkaku groaned as he felt the stiffness of his body and the pain of his wounds but he knew they weren't as bad as before, phantom pain and stiffness were after effects of healing Kidou; with a sigh he forced his eyes open expecting to see the familiar wooden ceiling of the 4th Division.

He blinked and blinked again as he caught sight of blue sky and the feel of the hard concrete as he lay on his back; he was still outside in the middle of Seireitei! So who healed him?

"Oh! You're up!" A familiar voice forced Ikkaku to turn his head to the side to see Ichigo sitting with her back against the wall looking tired; the other Ryoka sat beside her silently so he guessed Yumichika had also been defeated.

"Ichigo...Why are you still here?" Ikkaku demanded breathlessly as he forced himself to sit up; Ichigo grinned and Ikkaku couldn't help but notice that it didn't have the same energy as it did earlier.

"Well after healing you up and then bandaging what I couldn't heal, I realised I used up most of my Spiritual Energy; so even if I wanted to go anywhere I couldn't have." Ichigo explained as she ran a hand threw her hair, making a face of disgust as she felt blood in her fringe.

"You idiot!" Ikkaku groaned furiously causing Ichigo to look down at him in annoyance.

"What was that?"

"Not only do you not give me the satisfaction of dying in battle but then you also heal me and then stay right where you fought a battle to rest! How stupid could you be?" Ikkaku growled and Ichigo released a 'Che' sound as she turned away.

"I shouldn't have bothered but I need information from you." Ichigo said as she pushed herself to her feet; Ikkaku sneered as he looked off to the side.

"Man I really am unlucky. What is it you want to know? You want to know my birthday?" Ikkaku questioned sarcastically but Ichigo ignored him as she crouched down in front of him.

"Where is Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki being held?" Ichigo demanded causing Ikkaku's eyes to go wide in shock as he looked back at her.

"What, the prisoner on death row? What do you want with someone like him?"

"I'm here to rescue him." Ichigo stated with a small smirk and Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

"Rescue? How many of you are there? There's got to be 8 or 9 of you at least." Ikkaku pointed out but Ichigo shook her hand in confusion.

"There's 5 of us and a cat." Off all things Ikkaku expected her to say, that wasn't one of them; Ichigo blinked when the Shinigami burst into pails of laughter while holding his stomach.

"5 and a cat? A-Are you stupid? You're all going to die! Ahahaha! Ow! Oh! I laughed too hard I reopened my wounds! Ahahaha!" Ikkaku laughed even as blood started seeping through the bandages around his chest; finally he stopped and leaned back on his hands gasping for breath.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Seriously? You're really going to tell me?" Ichigo questioned causing Ikkaku to glare at her in annoyance.

"If you don't shut up then I won't! I don't care what you doing here and I'm not one to leave my debts unpaid." He explained simply before he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"He's being held in the Senzaikyu. The white tower you see behind me, if you head towards that then you'll be sure to find him." Ikkaku summarized as he closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"You're doubting me? Look I don't care what you want with him, save him if you want too; it's not my problem." Ikkaku scoffed in annoyance.

"Now get out of here! Other Shinigami will be here soon!" Ikkaku ordered and Ichigo quickly stood to her feet, Sado joining her by her side.

"O-Okay. We owe you one, Ikkaku."

"Don't say that. It's annoying." Ikkaku groaned as he forced himself to lay on his back once again; Ichigo and Sado started walking by but then a thought came to him.

"Wait! Let me ask you something." Ikkaku demanded and Ichigo looked over her shoulder to show she was listening.

"Which one of your group is the strongest?" Ichigo thought about before looking at Sado, who simply nodded already knowing her answer.

"That would be me, I guess." Ichigo answered causing Ikkaku to narrow his eyes as his face took on the 1st serious expression of the day.

"If that's true then you best be on the lookout for my Captain, Ichigo. Captain has no interest in weak opponents, if what you say is true then he will come after you." Ikkaku warned bluntly causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow as she turned to face him fully.

"Is he strong?"

"If you meet him then you'll find out how strong he is. That is if you stay alive long enough to meet him."

"What's his name?" Ichigo demanded as Sado stiffened at her side; she placed a reassuring hand on his arm which calmed him almost instantly. Ikkaku grinned with what Ichigo could tell was pride before he said the name of his Captain.

"The Captain of the 11th Division Zaraki Kenpachi."

* * *

"Crap it's another dead end." Zaraki growled as he stared at the wall in front of him willing it to disappear or burst into flames; if the wall was alive it would be sweating and shivering in fear by now, then it would probably collapse and die.

Nothing survived a Zaraki Kenpachi glare; except maybe Restu Unohona but she could scare anyone with her smile so she didn't count.

'Hmm maybe I should give that idea to the 12th Division; living walls maybe then there won't be so many dead ends, because I'll be killing them all! Ahahaha!' Zaraki thought to himself as he imagined blood covering the Seireitei but then he remembered he'd have to talk to Mayuri to give the idea so he decided to screw it and forget about it. It wasn't worth it.

"Even though you were first out on the hunt, you managed to get yourself lost! Ken-Chan's sense of direction is rubbish!" Yachiru called out cheerfully bringing Zaraki out of his thoughts; he looked at the pink-haired girl in irritation wondering where she got off blaming him for her mistakes.

"Idiot! We're stuck here because of your so called 'Intuition'!" Zaraki growled before he scoffed and turned away from the wall.

"Never mind! Let's move on."

"Aye, Aye Sir!" Yachiru giggled as the two of them moved further out into the Seireitei and further away from the Senzaikyu.

* * *

** Omake**

**Glossary**

-**Fuji Kujaku** (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock) - _It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle._

-**Sake...** (咲け, Bloom). _Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle._

**-Hōzukimaru** (Demon Light, 鬼灯丸)-_It appears like any regular Zanpakuto when sealed. Madarame does hide a small vial of healing ointment in the base of the hilt, though. Hōzukimaru's cross guard is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Hōzukimaru's sealed form enables Ikkaku to employ it in battle as a normal weapon, with its sheath being wielded in his other hand to ser__ve as a secondary weapon._

**-**** Nobiro...** (Grow**, **延びろ)- _Hōzukimaru's Shikai is unusual in that Ikkaku slams Hōzukimaru's hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once activated, Hōzukimaru takes on the form __of what initially appears to be a naginata (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel. While able to deliver powerful blows, it is not very durable as it tends to break against particularly strong strikes._

**-**** Sakero****...** (Split, 裂けろ)- _Ikkaku uses the command __"Split"__ to separate his naginata into its true form which is a Sansetsukon (Three Sectional Staff), after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will. This special ability surprises one's opponents when they first attack. These chains are also able to extend a fair length, allowing Ikkaku to swing his weapon like a flail for mid-range attacks._

-**Brazo Derecha de Gigante** (巨人の右腕, Right Arm of the Giant)-_He covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension stopping just where his shoulder begins separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are both on the top as well as the underside of his arm._

_He __is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. After receiving advanced training from Yourichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will and gains sufficient stamina to fire multiple blasts. These spiritual energy blasts have become more p__owerful with each form taken. He is able to fire them effortlessly. _

_Sado is able to gather energy through the shield portion of his right arm and fire it in the form of a powerful massive energy blast from his arm. This power works in all forms._

- **Zangetsu** (斬月, Cutting Moon)-_Ichigo's Zanpakuto is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. The blade itself is pure white when in its sealed form, It has a circular bronze hand guard that is white on one side and black on the other; Pierced through the guard are 2 crescent moons that are faced with their backs towards the handle. The handle is pitch black with long white tassels hanging of the end._

- **Kirakara Kyuuten...**(Slice through the Heavens, 天による切れ)**-**_The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no cross guard and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is taller than Ichigo herself is and has a black blade with a silver edge._

_The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as Ichigo does during her fight with Ikkaku Madarame, but this is also done rarely. _

_Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks._

~**Getsuga Tenshou** (月牙天衝, Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang)- _At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave; The Getsuga Tenshou is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction._

~**Chishio Getsuga Tenshou** (月牙天衝血, Blood Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang) - _Chishio Getsuga Tenshou is a more powerful version of the Getsuga Tenshou. It's pitch black with a red glow and it's very powerful, as such it takes a lot of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy to form and will only be used when truly needed._


	15. Chapter 14: Ganju VS Momo Hinamori

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers:** Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I love writing Kido in my stories, it's one of the reasons why I allowed Fem!Ichigo to learn how to control her Spiritual Energy, it's my favourite out of the Shinigami fighting techniques; Hoho is 2nd then Hakuda but Zanjutsu is my least favourite because I can't see myself attacking someone with a sword, ever.

The good thing is that Yuki-Hime, my Zanpakuto, is a long-range combat weapon and all her attacks are for long-range so when I learn Kido after I die, it would just work out better for me. My Inner Hollow, Aniko, isn't happy about my choices but she can get lost; my body, my rules!

Aniko: **Screw you, Queen! When I finally take control of you I'll use Yuki-Hime the way she is meant to be used; as a tool for spilling blood! Ahahahaha!**

Yuki-Hime: _I rather wished you didn't, Hollow. My blade is white, it is not meant to have blood staining it._

Aniko: **But my version of you is black so it doesn't matter if I get blood on it.**

Guys! This is my time with my readers and you're ruining it!

Aniko & Yuki-Hime: **_Sorry, Comet._**

As I was trying to say before I rudely interrupted '_Glares angrily at Soul Partners but is ignored_' there is going to be a lot of Kido in this story, seeing as Momo is a Kido Master.

Also you guys will notice that I made Ganju a lot stronger than the original plot line did, I tend to do that to a lot of the original characters, that's mainly because I don't like having a character purposely for comic relief; which is all Ganju seems to be in Bleach.

So I made him stronger and gave him Shinigami powers, because even though his family is no longer part of the Great Noble Houses they were once; which means Ganju would have been trained in preparation to become a Shinigami even though Kana/Kaien was killed when he was a child.

Now I'm not saying Ganju is stronger than a Vice-Captain but he does have the element of surprise which gives him an advantage in the end.

Oh! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be shorter than other's because I needed Ganju to catch up with Ichigo quickly; anyway please give me feedback if you have time and enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 14: Ganju VS Momo Hinamori**

* * *

"Blarg!" Ganju shouted as he forced himself free from the sand he had been buried in; with desperate gasps of air he fell to his knees in the sand and started coughing.

"Ugh...I've got sand everywhere." Ganju groaned as he finally caught his breath; he dusted himself off and adjusted his clothes before he heaved himself out of the pit of sand her created.

"Now where am I?" He mumbled to himself as he tried to find some sort of sign; to his disappointment not only was there no sign every wall and path looked exactly the same.

'Should I just pick a random direction and then go that way?' Ganju wondered to himself but he tensed when he heard a familiar clacking sound; the sound of a katana being drawn from a sheath.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" A female voice shouted and Ganju quickly jumped backwards to avoid being hit by a giant fire fall; his sandals skidded on the floor before he finally gained his footing.

"Identify yourself, Ryoka!" The voice called as the dust finally cleared allowing Ganju to see his opponent was a young looking female Shinigami; but the Shiba's eyes were caught by the badge on the girl's arm.

"Shit." Ganju cursed as he realised that the girl in front of him was a Vice-Captain and even though she didn't look like it, she must be incredible strong.

"Don't make me repeat myself; identify yourself and tell me your intentions in the Seireitei." The girl ordered as she gript her Zanpakuto in one hand, the other hand was smoking slightly; Ganju grinned as he patted down his white kimono and black pants to get rid of the sand on them.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here because by the time I'm finished you'll be dead!" Ganju shouted as he reached behind him and slipped his hand into the pouch underneath his sword; with a grin he quickly ran the object her grabbed down his arm before throwing it.

The Vice-Captain's eyes widened in shock as she saw the lit bomb come flying at her and quickly held out both her hands, her Zanpakuto still clenched in her right.

"Bakudō # 39- Enkosen!" A yellow circular shield appeared in front of her hands and the bomb exploded the moment it made contact with the energy made shield; Ganju cursed as he drew his sword.

"Hadō#-32. Ōkasen!" The girl shouted and Ganju's eyes widened in shock when a blast of yellow energy burst from the smoke; quickly he dived to the side and allowed the spell to pass by him.

"I am Momo Hinamori, Vice-Captain of the 5th Division under Captain Sosuke Aizen and I will not let you destroy the peace of Seireitei!" Momo Hinamori stated firmly as Ganju got back to his feet; Ganju grinned as he jumped back to his feet with his sword in hand.

"I'm not someone who won't attack an enemy just because she's a girl." Ganju warned before charging forward with a yell; Momo narrowed her eyes before bringing her Zanpakuto up to block the strike.

Ganju grinned as he dragged his foot across the ground in a familiar circle; Momo looked down to see what he was doing just in time to see him slam his foot down in the middle of the circle he made.

"Sink down!" Ganju shouted as he forced more weight onto his blade and just he ordered Momo's feet starting sinking; brown-eyes widened in shock before she quickly thought of something.

"Hadō#-1. Shō!" She cried out taking one of her hands of her Zanpakuto am aiming at Ganju's chest; the youngest Shiba grunted as he was pushed back but before he could regain his footing Momo used the same spell on the sand at her feet before jumping away.

"Hadō#-58. Tenran!" Momo shouted out as she forced her Zanpakuto to spin in a sharp circle and forced her Spiritual Energy into it; Ganju's eyes widened in shock as a huge tornado suddenly charged at him giving him no time to dodge.

Crying out, Ganju was caught in the sharp winds and was thrown in the air before he crashed into the ground with a loud thump; with a groan he forced himself up to his feet.

"You bitch." He cursed as he used his hand to reach inside his kimono to pull out a hand full of fireworks; with a yell he threw them without lighting them.

"Hadō#-35- Kongōbaku!" Momo shouted as she released a powerful ball of red energy at the fireworks but her eyes widened in shock when they exploded and released small knifes.

"Bakudō # 39- Enkosen!" She shouted as she allowed her yellow shield to appear again, blocking the most dangerous small knifes but she couldn't block them all; when she allowed the shield to vanish her arms here covered in small cuts and so was her kimono she also had a few cuts on her cheeks.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Shinigami." Ganju warned before he charged forward once again; Momo thinned her lips in annoyance before bringing her Zanpakuto up to block.

* * *

Ichigo blinked before slowing down to a stop as she felt something brush against her senses; Sado paused and faced his companion as she turned to the left.

"What is it?"

"We started fighting a lot earlier than everyone else. Ganju's just started fighting someone powerful." Ichigo explained as she felt the spikes in both Ganju's Spiritual Energy and his opponent; she was brought out of her thoughts as he heard rapid footsteps suddenly stop behind them.

"Oh shit." She cursed as she caught sight of the group of Shinigami with ugly haircuts; the Shinigami yelled as they drew their Zanpakutos and charged forward.

"There they are!"

"It's the Ryoka! We must capture them!"

"In the name of Zaraki Kenpachi we will make the 11th Division the best!"

Ichigo and Sado quickly turned and ran as the Shinigami's charged at them; Ichigo cursed as she looked over her shoulder to see more joining the group.

"Damn it! Their shouting has caught the attention of others."

"Just keep running." Sado ordered shortly as the two of them sped up; the sound of the Shinigami's yells behind them echoing around the area.

* * *

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" Ganju cursed as he dodge the multiple fire balls that Momo fired one after the other; with a growl Ganju brought his Zanpakuto up to block a slash as Momo attack from above.

"Please just surrender, I don't want to kill you." Momo pleaded as she landed lightly on her feet when Ganju pushed her back; the youngest Shiba scoffed at her plea.

"What kind of Shinigami are you? To beg for me to give up so I don't die? You Shinigami would kill me the moment I'm in jail, I will not give up!" Ganju promised as he pulled out a small trail of fireworks and lit them.

"That's not true. Shinigami are not heartless killers!" Momo objected and Ganju barred his teeth with a snarl, pure anger in his sea blue eyes.

"Fucking Bullshit!" Ganju roared as he finally threw the lit fireworks at the Vice-Captain; Momo quickly jumped out of the way as the fireworks exploded in a burst of colour.

"Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light divide this into six! Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō!" Mom chanted and Ganju grunted with wide eyes as 6 bars of light slammed into his waist.

"W-What the-?" He gasped as he tried to break free but Momo wasn't done yet.

"Bakudō # 30- Shitotsu Sansen!" Momo chanted as she quickly formed a triangle in the air with her right hand and Ganju cried out as 3 more bars of light slammed into his arms and waist, this time sealing him against the wall.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hadō#-63. Sōren Sōkatsui!" Momo screamed as pierced her Zanpakuto in the ground and the heels of both her palms together with her fingers bent slightly; Ganju's eyes widened in horror when a huge wave of blue fire suddenly blasted at his bound form.

Momo gasped lightly for breath as she reached down and pulled her Zanpakuto out of the ground and waited for the dust to clear; when it did her eyes filled with pity but she didn't feel guilty.

Ganju coughed up a mouthful of blood as he pushed a slab of brick off his body with a huff; blood dripped from the cuts and burns covering his body but he still glared hatefully at his opponent.

He knew he was in over his head when she said she was a Vice-Captain but his stupid pride wouldn't allow him to be beaten by a girl.

"It's over, Ryoka. Now tell me why you have come here and destroyed the peace of the Seireitei." Momo ordered as she slid her Zanpakuto in her sheath.

"That's where you're wrong, Shinigami. It's not over yet." Ganju replied as he coughed and strength up to his feet.

"Those fireworks do not work on me and you can't get close to me with that sword. You are powerless against me so please surrender. I don't not wish to kill you." Momo pleaded as Ganju picked up his broken sword off of the floor.

"You know even though my family is no longer a classed noble family, we were once one. It was enough for me to learn my Zanpakuto's name but then Nee-Chan died and I swore to myself I would never use the Shinigami's power to get my revenge but it seems like I have no choice." Ganju sighed in annoyance before he held out his sword in front of him, so the blade was pointing towards the ground.

"Nagasu Agaru, Sazanamai!" **(Pronounced: Ne-Ga-Sue Ag-R-Ru Sas-Anna-Mai)** Ganju shouted clearly causing Momo's eyes to widen in shock when water suddenly exploded from his blade and covered his whole arm.

* * *

Ichigo and Sado stood back-to-back with Shinigami surrounding them from every corner; Ichigo couldn't remember how they got around her but she knew she had to think of something quick.

"What are you going to now, Ryoka? We've got you cornered." One of the Shinigami taunted causing the other's to laugh in agreement; Ichigo assumed they were all in the same squad.

"Oh would you look at that, Chad. You give them a head-start and look what happens. They get cocky and it all goes to their heads." Ichigo taunted with a smirk before she reached out and touched Sado's wrist as all the Shinigami charged with furious yells.

"Bakudō # 26- Kyakko." She whispered before her Sado disappeared from the Shinigami's view with a flash of light unfortunately they didn't have time to stop and ran straight into each other.

Ichigo giggled quietly behind her hand before allowing the Kidou spell to disappear; the Shinigami who had managed to stop shouted that they were back and chased after them as the 2 of them started running again.

* * *

Byakuya had returned to watching the sky with calm eyes; he had gotten sick of looking at the Sōkyoku and moved to a higher window on the other side of the tower, giving him to view of the bridge if he looked down.

As such he saw perfectly when a small figure with a broom in his hands started walking towards the tower.

"Hanataro?" Byakuya whispered as leaned forward slightly to see the guards walking to confront the droopy 4th Division member.

"What the hell are you doing here? We didn't request anyone from the 4th Division!" One of the guards growled in annoyance as Hanataro clutched his broom tighter.

"I-I just-Y-you see I used to clean the cell that Byakuya-Ryun was in back in the 6th Division so I thought I could do the same here for the Senzaikyu." Hanataro admitted but the other guard sneered at him in disgust.

"The doors of the Senzaikyu don't open until the sentence is being carried out; don't you even know that?" He growled and his partner gave a Hanataro a shove causing him to fall backwards.

"Get lost!"

Byakuya watched in anger as Hanataro slowly got to his feet, the black-haired boy looked at the Senzaikyu sadly before turning and walking away; Byakuya sighed as he leaned away from the window.

'I'm sorry Hanataro.' He thought sadly to himself knowing that the young boy had gotten close to him in their confrontations and he had become friends with the young boy; it was a shame that he would never see him again.

With a sigh Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned completely away from the window so the light didn't bother him as he tried to get some sleep.

He had found out that it got cold at night here, making it near impossible for him to get to sleep; hopefully with the weather now warmer he'd be able to get some much needed rest.

* * *

'Impossible...how can he have such amazing Spiritual Energy?' Momo thought to herself in shock but then she thought back to Ganju's words.

'He said his family was once a noble clan but after his Nee-Chan died they were disbanded. He must be part of the Shiba Clan! I remember Vice-Captain Shiba when she came to visit us at the Shinōreijutsuin but then she was killed along with her father the head of the Shiba clan, because the remaining decedents claimed there were no male heirs to take over the Clan was abandoned and banished to Rukongai.' Momo remembered before her eyes flickered to Ganju's form.

'But then if this one is a Shiba, where was he when his family was banished?' She questioned in confusion before she finally caught sight of Ganju's Shikai.

His broken katana had turned into a full one and it looked the same as power; the only difference now was the blade being sea blue and the strange pattern it left behind when Ganju gave a practice swing.

"Hello again Sazanamai; let's play your favourite game." Ganju said causing Momo to blink before she realised he was talking to his Zanpakuto; her eyes widened in shock though when Ganju stabbed the ground between them with his Zanpakuto.

"Mizuzeme!" **(Pronounced: Miss-Zoo-May)** He called out loudly before the ground beneath both Momo and himself cracked; before she could even think of a spell she found herself surrounded in a bubble that had burst from the ground. She looked over to see Ganju in a similar state.

"This is called Mizuzeme. It works like a child's game. You answer a question right you're closer to getting free but if you answer a question wrong then the bubbles that me and you are in will fill with water; this will keep going until one of us is set free and the other is drowning in the water." Ganju summarized before 2 figures appeared in between their sealed forms.

One of them was a woman with baby blue skin, scales were covering certain parts of her skin but her legs and feet were completely covered in them. She had long hair that flowed down her back but it was so thin and white that it seemed like she didn't have any at all; she also had gills on the side of her neck and skin stretched between her fingers. She wore a white dress that came up to her thighs and stuck to her body, a white scarf wrapped around her shoulders to match but the cloth seemed to only just cover her private parts as it seemed so thin like her hair.

The second figure was a young girl dressed in a white kimono jacket and purple hakama, also a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. She held in her hands two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body.

"Tobiume..." Momo whispered in shock as she caught sight of her Zanpakuto spirit; the brown-haired girl looked at her briefly before glaring at the Zanpakuto across from her.

"_What is the meaning of this? Release my Shinigami at once._" Tobiume demanded but the other Zanpakuto spirit, who Momo assumed must be Sazanamai, simply laughed as she crossed her hand underneath her huge chest.

"_Ha! Sorry little girl but this is the way the game works. We can't have them each asking each other questions and we can't ask our own Shinigami questions either, it would be unfair._" Sazanamai scoffed with a smirk.

"So to make it fair our opponents Zanpakuto is forced to manifest and they have to ask their Shinigami's opponent the questions." Ganju explained briefly before his Zanpakuto took over.

"_Now the rules. You must not cheat and tell your Shinigami the answers even though you won't be able to talk telepathically because the bubbles block that ability. You must only ask true or false questions and they must be questions you would expect everyone to know. You must not ask personal questions and finally to start the game your Zanpakuto form must be stabbed in the ground between both Shinigami and it cannot be removed until the end of the game; if you break any of these rules your Shinigami is disqualified and their bubble immediately fills with water, drowning them. You two also have no choice but to play._" Sazanamai explained blandly as she looked at her nails; spreading her fingers to make the skin between the more obvious.

"_What do you mean we have no choice? If I attack you now then that ends the name and frees Momo._" Tobiume spat as the bells on her scarf started glowing with fire; Sazanamai laughed mockingly as she shook her head.

"_I'm afraid if you even think of attacking me then you and your Shinigami forfeit the game and are disqualified; you precious Momo will drown either way unless you play_." Sazanamai summarized with a sadistic smile as Tobiume struggled to make a decision.

Tobiume didn't know what to do, if she attacks the bitch of water then Momo drowns, if she cheats in the game then Momo drowns and if Momo answers wrong on all her question she drowns; Tobiume bit her lip before she held out her hand and allowed her Shikai form to appear in her hand.

Momo looked down at her sheath just in time to watch her blade disappear and reappear in her Zanpakuto's hand in Shikai; the blade had straighten and two jutte-like prongs had appeared along the blade, it glowed with fire from the emotions of both the wielder and it's human-form before Tobiume pierced it into the ground in front of Sazanamai's Shikai form.

"_Then let the game begin._" Sazanamai purred as both blades glowed a bright white and then Momo felt her connection with Tobiume become cut off.

* * *

'Something's not right.' Momo thought to herself as she desperately tried to keep her head above the water; she was sure Sazanamai had left something out again which she had done before when Momo had tried to make a platform out of Spiritual Particles to keep her head above the water.

Instead the water rouse slightly higher before Sazanamai casually mentioned that Momo's powers were in fact blocked and in the bubble you were as weak as a human; Tobiume had nearly broken her deal and attack the Zanpakuto but it only the fact that if she did Momo would have drowned that stopped her.

But with the questions Sazanamai asked there was always a different answer, they were like riddles; when a tree false in an empty forest it still makes a sound, the sky is blue, immortality means nothing can kill you.

Momo knew she had answered all them right, if no one is there when it falls there is no one to hear the sound meaning there is none, the sky has no colour but it seems blue from reflection, immortality means you don't age it doesn't stop you from dying by other means, but still the water had risen ever time she answered.

"_So you've both got one question left and at the moment me and Ganju are in the lead; if you get this question wrong then you will die."_ Sazanamai clapped happily and Momo knew she was enjoying this too much; one look at her Zanpakuto proved that Tobiume was furious.

"_True or False? __Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto is an ancient figure of the Gotei 13._" Sazanamai said and Momo pursed her lips in annoyance before she answered confidently.

"False. Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto isn't some figure of the Gotei 13; he is the oldest and most powerful being in the entire Soul Society!" Momo shouted but her eyes widened in horror when the water around her started bubbling.

"_Oh. I'm so sorry but the answer is true; Yamamoto is an ancient figure of the Gotei 13, in fact he is one of the oldest Shinigami around._" Sazanamai pointed out and Momo immediately realized her mistake; it was a trick question, Sazanamai had purposely worded it like that so Momo would assume the wrong thing.

She had lost.

Sazanamai grinned as Ganju's bubble disappeared and he walked beside her; the moment his hand came in contact with his Zanpakuto she disappeared.

"It's seems like it's over. I win, Vice-Captain." Ganju spoke confidently and before Tobiume could object the bubble around Momo exploded with a huge burst of water.

* * *

"Ooh! So pretty!" Yachiru laughed as she saw a huge spray of water suddenly rise up in the sky.

"They're close by, Ken-Chan! But we can't go this way, it's a dead-end." Yachiru pouted as she turned away from the huge spray of water that had suddenly appeared and looked at the wall in front of them.

"We should have turned left back there, Ken-Chan."

"It was you who told me to go this way!" Zaraki snapped as he glared at her angrily; Yachiru looked at him in complete shock and innocence.

"What? Ken-Chan you shouldn't blame other people for your mistakes!" Yachiru lectured causing Zaraki to growl before he turned to face the wall on his right and kicked out sharply.

"This way, right?" He grunted and Yachiru nodded as he stepped over the rubble of the once standing wall.

* * *

"_Momo! Momo!_" Tobiume shouted desperately as she shook the soaking Shinigami in her arms but Momo was still; Ganju watched the Vice-Captain's Zanpakuto panic as he sealed his own and sheathed it on his lower back.

"_Monsters! That's what you two are! You and that horrible Zanpakuto are monsters_!" Tobiume screamed as tears filled her brown eyes but Ganju scoffed as he turned away.

"No, the Shinigami are the true monsters Zanpakuto." He spoke with certainty as he turned and started limping away; Sazanamai taking away the pain from his most serious wounds but the non-life threatening ones hurt like hell.

'_You're welcome. It's been ages since I've had that much fun, thank you for lowering your pride enough to let me enjoy it._' Sazanamai whispered gratefully before she returned to the far edges of Ganju's mind; knowing full well her wielder preferred her not to be sensed.

Tobiume grit her teeth angrily as she watched Ganju simply leave them her attention quickly returned to Momo as she tried to think of what to do; with narrowed eyes she finally came to a decision.

"_I'm sorry, Momo but this is the only way to keep you alive until the other Shinigami arrive._" Tobiume whispered before she grabbed her Zanpakuto form; the blade still in Shikai.

She aimed the blade over her wielders heart before closing her eyes; with a whisper of good luck Tobiume stabbed the sword into Momo's heart and allowed herself to be sealed away until Momo recovered.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**- Hadō#-31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Shot of Red Fire_) — _Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

**-Bakudō # 39- Enkosen **(円閘扇, Arc Shield) — _Summons a shield of condensed Spiritual Energy to block opponents' attacks._

**- Hadō#-32. Ōkas**en (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) —_Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target._

**- Hadō#-1. Shō** (衝, Thrust) — _Pushes the target away from the caster._

**- Hadō#-58. Tenran** (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) -_ A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target._

**-**** Hadō#-35- Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆, Adamantine Blast) - _A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to an Sōkatsui blast. _

**-Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) — _Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light divide this into six!"_

**- Bakudō # 30- Shitotsu Sansen** (嘴突三閃, Beak-Stab Triple Beam) - _Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle._

**- Hadō#-63. Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) — _Essentially a doubled version of #33,this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_

**- Seppa** (石波, Stone Wave) - _By moving his hand in a circle, Ganju can reduce anything he touches to sand. He normally uses this as a delay tactic, blasting through walls in order to run away, but he has demonstrated that it has other potential uses in a fight; such as when he used it to sink Ichigo's Zangetsu into the ground up to the handle, effectively rendering it useless. He can also perform "Seppa" with his feet. He has also shown the ability to project a Stone Wave in order to break the fall upon arriving in Seireitei._

**- ****Nagasu Agaru...** (陸上浮遊物, Float Ashore)- _To release Ganju holds his Zanpakuto out in front of him with the blade pointing to the ground before shouting 'Float Ashore' which forces Sazanamai to release a huge wave of water that covers not only the blade but Ganju's arm as well. When the water clears the sword is now a full katana but the blade itself is now a sea blue with dents in it similar to waves; when Ganju swings his blade it makes a pattern of rippling water in the air._

**-****Sazanamai** (水にさざ波, Ripple on the Water)- _In its sealed form, Sazanamai takes form of a broken katana; normal till about half way up the blade where it looks snapped in half. The handle if a dark blue colour and the hand-guard is a bronze rectangle with the familiar swirls of the Shiba cress on either side of the handle. _

**-****Mizuzeme** (水苦悶, Water Torture)- _Mizuzeme works by trapping both Ganju and his opponent in separate bubbles; they are then questioned by Sazanamai with any question she pleases; if either Ganju or his opponent get's a question wrong water starts filling their bubble but if they get a question right after getting one wrong the water drains away. The one who lives is the one who doesn't drown in their bubble. _

**-**** Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, Spiritual Arts Academy) _- Shinōreijutsuin, sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institute founded by Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society._

**-**** Tobiume** (Flying Plum Tree, 飛梅)- _In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle. Her Zanpakuto is a Fire-type_

**-****Hajike...** (Snap, 弾け)- _When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two __jutte__-like prongs along its length at various intervals. In this form, Tobiume releases exploding fire balls from its blade._


	16. Chapter 15: Uryuu & Orihime VS Rangiku

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Who's doing great on updates? 'Points at Self' I really am though; I recently got Bleach Manga 10-14 which is making it easier for more to get these updates out the way. I've also got number 30-35 so soon I'll be caught up in the collection.

Now once again I've got a question that has been asked many times in my messages; why is Ichigo's sealed Zanpakuto still over-sized when she has full control over her Spiritual Energy?

Well this is because Zangetsu didn't want to be sealed in a smaller form and Ichigo accepts his wishes; in Shikai Zangetsu is huge so it's no surprise he wouldn't want his sealed form to be small and confined. When he's in Bankai though he's essential a different person so that doesn't count. When Ichigo runs low on Spiritual Energy, Zangetsu will shrink in size to help Ichigo reserve energy and the only different thing about him when he's normal is that his blade is longer, so Ichigo still has to where him on her back. Okay? So it's Zangetsu's fault that Ichigo carries around such a huge blade.

Arg! This was hard to write! Uryuu is such a complex character and the fact he uses a bow for a weapon just makes it all the harder to right fight scenes for him; Orihime and Sado are easier to write about in fights than this damned Quincy! So I would like to apologize if this chapter isn't up to standards but this was really hard to write.

Oh and before I let you go, yes Shun'ō is supposedly male; who else thought the little blond Rikka was female? I sure did but according to Bleach Wiki he's male.

Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter and if you have time please review!

* * *

** Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 15: ****Uryuu & Orihime VS Rangiku Matsumoto**

* * *

Orihime's eyes flickered slightly before she opened them with a groan; a sigh of relief forced her to sit up to see Uryuu sitting next to her.

"Ishida-Kun..."

"I'm glad you're alright, Inoue. I think you used too much Spiritual Energy; you passed out the moment we hit the ground." Uryuu explained when he saw the girl's confused expression; he was planning on moving them into the shadows but he wasn't going to admit that he couldn't move the girl's surprisingly heavy body.

He was an archer not a swordsman; he didn't need huge muscle mass to use his weapon.

"Are you alright to move? We really should get going." Uryuu pointed out as he stood to his feet and held out his hand for Orihime, which she took with a small thank you.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere, Ryoka." An airy female voice called causing Uryuu to whip around in shock to see busty Shinigami with strawberry-blonde hair standing a few feet away from them.

"Damn it." Uryuu cursed as he moved in front of Orihime in order to protect her; Orihime though could feel that this woman was strong.

* * *

Yourichi paused as he sat down on a roof tile and allowed his senses to spread across the Seireitei.

"The Spiritual Energies of Sado and Ichigo have long since calmed all though Ichigo's feels agitated she's not fighting anyone." Yourichi muttered to himself before he turned his head to the right.

'Ganju's Spiritual Energy on the other hand is still spiking but I can feel his opponent has long since been defeated, he must have taken serious injury in that fight. Ishida's and Inoue's Spiritual Energy has just started spiking; it feels like their battling a Vice-Captain just like Ganju did.' He thought to himself before he released a sigh and took a jump for the roof in front of him.

"Stay alive you brats."

* * *

Uryuu narrowed his eyes in annoyance at having been confronted so soon; especially by a Vice-Captain Shinigami. Before they had finished training with Yourichi, the cat had explained to him and Sado the difference between Captains and Vice-Captains. Captain were recognisable by their white haoris which usually had the number of their Division printed on their back while Vice-Captain's wore badges somewhere on them with not only their Division number but also the flower that represents them.

"I'm not someone who attacks woman even if they are my enemy." Uryuu stated simply as the woman gript the Zanpakuto on her lower back; the woman gave a sunny smile.

"That's fine! It saves me the trouble if you just surrender." She said and Uryuu sighed with regret as he held out his hand and allowed his blue bow to form.

"Sadly my pride won't allow me to surrender." Uryuu explained causing the woman to pout before she sighed and drew her Zanpakuto.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. So have you got a name, Ryoka?" She questioned and Uryuu smirked as he pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking others for their name." Uryuu mocked causing the Shinigami to grin in amusement.

"I guess you're right. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Captain to the 10th Division." Rangiku said and Uryuu nodded as he prepared an arrow for fire.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida. The last of the Quincy." Uryuu stated before the fired; Rangiku's eyes widened in shock at the speed of the arrow before she dodged to the side.

"Stay back, Inoue." Uryuu ordered before he fired 2 more arrows; Orihime looked down to the ground sadly but backed away just like she was told.

Uryuu narrowed his eyes as he kept a lock on Rangiku's Spiritual Energy; he thinned his lips in annoyance as he realised she was bouncing back and forth to try and make him attack in the middle.

'Unfortunate for you Shinigami that won't work.' Uryuu thought to himself smugly before he fired 4 arrows to go in every direction; Rangiku gasped as she used Shunpo to move but hissed when one of the arrows grazed her arm slightly.

"You're good." Rangiku admitted as she shook her hand slightly before getting back into a guard position; Uryuu stayed silent as he prepared to fire another arrow.

Rangiku used Shunpo and appeared beside Uryuu but the boy simply stepped back and fired his charged arrow; Rangiku made a startled sound in her throat before slashing the arrow in half.

'I need to keep him still or at least his arms.' She thought to herself before she narrowed her eyes and adjusted her Zanpakuto with one hand.

"Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Rangiku cried out and Uryuu's eyes widened in shock when his arms were suddenly tied to his side and his Spirit bow vanished with a flash of blue.

"It's over!" Rangiku called out before she slashed down with her Zanpakuto; Uryuu suddenly smirked as his glasses flashed with light.

"That's where you're wrong, Shinigami." Uryuu stated before he suddenly disappeared; Rangiku's eyes widened when she felt her Kido spell disappear before she felt another arrow coming towards her.

Quickly she turned and sliced it in two before jumping backwards away from a second arrow; her eyes narrowed as she saw Uryuu standing not too far away from her with his bow at the ready.

'What was that? For a second he disappeared completely out of my vision. Was that...'

"...Shunpo?" Rangiku finished her thought out load but her eyes widened when she felt Uryuu appear behind her.

"That wasn't Shunpo. It was Hirenkyaku and is far superior to your Shunpo." Uryuu mocked as Rangiku quickly turned around with her Zanpakuto at the ready.

"Don't be so sure, Ryoka." Rangiku smiled back with a wink but Uryuu simply pushed his glasses up once again.

* * *

Ganju gasped for breath as he desperately ran through Seireitei with a huge group of Shinigami following behind him; after limping away from the battle he managed to get his wounds under control and also his emotions before setting off.

That was another reason why he didn't like using his Zanpakuto, because his feelings for revenge is amplified by his Zanpakuto's sick happiness for torture; in other words he ends up becoming what he hates, a torturer and killer.

That's why he doesn't like using his Zanpakuto very often and Sazanamai understands that.

"_Hey! He's slowing down!"_

"_We'll kill him and bring him back for Captain Kenpachi to eat!"_

"W-What?" Ganju shouted in fear as he heard what they were shouting; did they just they would bring him back for their Captain to eat? Like he was some sort of carcass? He quickly sped up causing the Shinigami behind him to roar in frustration.

"_Stop running your ugly beast!" _

"_Yeah! You ugly bastard!"_

"Hey, who're calling ugly? You guys are way uglier than I could ever be!" Ganju objected but then he realized that probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"_What? Did you just call us ugly?"_

"_I'll carve ugly into your ass, ugly beast!"_

"_Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!"_

Ganju screwed his eyes shut as he forced himself to speed him more; they seem to be chanting behind him, he knew he shouldn't have retorted he just gave them more ammo.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a very familiar Shinigami skid onto the same street as him; his eyes practically lit up like light bulbs.

"I-Ichigo! You've got great timing! Come and...help me?"

"Ganju!" Ichigo shouted as she waved her bandaged arm and Ganju's eyes widened in horror as he saw the huge group of Shinigami that followed her; he also noticed the big guy who had threw him away earlier was with her as well.

"You idiot! Don't come near me if you got people following you! They'll only team up!" Ganju shouted out but Ichigo couldn't hear him and carried on waving her arm causing him to grab his head in frustration.

"Stop waving at me! You're only making them angrier!"

"_Hey! She's waving!"_

"_That must be her friend, let's kill him too!"_

"_Man he's ugly!"_

Ganju quickly dived forward and punched the one who called him ugly, having had enough of the insult; Ichigo used his back to jump in the air and kick another one who had gotten too close to Ganju's back. Sado punched one lightly who was about to grab Ichigo and knocked him through a wall with 3 others.

Sado suddenly grabbed the neck of Ganju's kimono and pulled him out of the way; as Ichigo held both her hands towards the Shinigami who had followed Ganju.

"Hey! What are-?"

"Hadō#-58. Tenran!" Ichigo shouted as a huge tornado burst from her hands and caught hold of Ganju's group; sending them flying in all directions. Ganju winced sympathetically having been caught in that spell by Momo but he was sure it was smaller than that one. Ichigo must have put more Spiritual Energy into it.

"Idiot you should have given me a warning!" Ganju shouted as he forced himself free from Sado's grip and glared at the orange-headed Shinigami.

"What? You're fine." She shrugged off his worry with her normal smile but before Ganju could object he noticed the Shinigami around them closing in.

"Okay. Now what?"

* * *

Orihime looked up to see a giant tornado appear in the sky sending many black figures flying in all direction; she didn't have to concentrate very hard to know who had fired that attack.

'Berry-Chan is just as strong as always.' She thought to herself with a smile before it fell away as she looked back towards where Uryuu was fighting the Shinigami.

'Sado-Kun...Ishida-Kun and Berry-Chan have all got so strong in a week but...but I feel like I haven't gotten any strong at all.' Orihime thought sadly to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip.

"_Stay back, Inoue."_

'Why did I bother coming? I...I just...just get in the way.'

'_Don't say that, Orihime!' _A familiar stern voice squeaked before her hairpins glowed orange causing her to blink in shock as she saw 6 familiar figures floating in front of her.

"Guys..."

"_Don't let yourself get down like that, Orihime. You're as strong as you wish to be._" Shun'ō lectured with a concerned frown on his face; Ayame nervously fiddled with her red cap as she looked at Orihime in worry.

"_Please don't be sad, Orihime-Chan._" Orihime looked down as she bit her lip.

"B-But I am useless. I do nothing but get in the way and even Ishida-Kun says that I should stay back." The only warning Orihime received after her speech was a growl before Tsubaki grabbed her hair and pulled.

"Ow! Tsubaki, let go!"

"_Idiot woman! Calling yourself weak makes us weak and with that way of thinking you will never be able to learn other attacks!_" Tsubaki lectured as he released her orange-brown hair with a huff; Orihime blinked as she rubbed her head with tears in her eyes.

"Other attacks?"

"_That's right, Orihime-Sama. We have many more attacks but you've got to be ready to use them._" Lily pointed out with her sunny smile and Tsubaki nodded firmly behind her.

"_You're not useless, woman. You were able to take on a Vice-Captain before you regained your senses; you will be able to do it again. Just stay firm in your beliefs and you'll see you are needed._" Tsubaki pointed out and Orihime nodded in understanding.

'I will become stronger...I won't be useless to everyone...I will help save Kuchiki-Kun.' Orihime thought to herself firmly and grinned when she saw the praise clear in her Rikka's eyes.

Orihime was suddenly brought back to the fight when Uryuu cried out in pain; she looked back in shock to see Rangiku had slashed through his left arm; Uryuu quickly he used Hirenkyaku to move and fell down to his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Ishida-Kun!"

'Damn it. This is not good, it seems like she cut my tendons.' Uryuu thought to himself as he tried to work himself out of this situation; with his left arm damaged he wouldn't be able to fire his arrows.

"It is over, Ryoka." Rangiku stated simply as she placed her Zanpakuto at Uryuu's neck.

"_This is your chance, Woman! I'll distract her while you heal the archer!_" Tsubaki ordered and Orihime nodded as she ran forward.

"Koten Zanshun; watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Uryuu's eyes widened in shock as a small bulb of yellow energy shot towards Rangiku at incredible speed; Rangiku used Shunpo to jump back but Tsubaki followed her.

"Sōten Kisshun; watashi wa kyozetsu suru." Orihime called out and a yellow dome surrounded Uryuu's arm; Orihime knelled down and held her hands over the dome and concentrated while making sure to keep Tsubaki out of harm's way.

"Inoue...what are you doing?" Uryuu questioned in concern as he watched his arm slowly stitch itself back together; he couldn't help but admit that Orihime had an amazing power in healing.

"I can't fight like Ishida-Kun, Sado-Kun or Berry-Chan but I can distract her for as long as possible." Orihime explained causing Uryuu's eyes to widen in shock.

'She's willing to put her life on the line so that I can prepare an attack?' Uryuu thought to himself in shock as he prepared to object but then he locked eyes with her; he saw her desperation to be helpful here and her determination to not sit in the sidelines.

'That's right. We're not here to destroy the Shinigami, we're here to rescue Kuchiki and Inoue is part of the team just as much as the rest of us.' Uryuu closed his eyes sadly as he realised that not only had he hurt Orihime's feelings by telling her to stay back but he had also wounded her pride; making it seem that she wasn't strong enough to stand by his side in battle.

In his intention of protecting her from harm, he had ended up causing her worse pain than any Zanpakuto ever could.

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Uryuu apologized and Orihime looked down sadly as she misread his apology; she thought he was telling her to stay back again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Inoue. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was worried about safety." Uryuu clarified as he saw the sadness on her face; Orihime blinked in shock before his words sunk in.

She smiled hugely and her eyes lit up like the sun as she realized that Uryuu wasn't stopping her from fighting; he was going to let her help him.

"_Woman! I can't hold her off much longer!_" Tsubaki shouted out angrily bringing the 2 back to the real world; Orihime looked over her shoulder to see Tsubaki desperately avoiding Rangiku's slashes which were becoming faster by the minute.

"Can you distract her, Inoue? It'll take a lot of my Spiritual Energy to gather enough Spiritual Particles for this attack." Uryuu warned but Orihime nodded with determination even though there was still fear in her eyes.

Orihime quickly shouted Tsubaki's attack once again and the small fire-ball of energy laughed as he slashed through Rangiku's shoulder before returning to Orihime's side.

Rangiku flinched as she placed her hand over the wound before looking over at Orihime in curiosity; she could see the girl wasn't made for battle but she was willing to protect her comrade.

That alone was enough for Rangiku to turn her attention to her; the vice-Captain prepared to charge forward not noticing how Uryuu as slowly gathering his Spiritual Energy around him.

* * *

"Oh. I only stopped to strap up my warajis and now I've lost my group." Hanataro Yamada mumbled to himself as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder; he blinked as he suddenly noticed a group of Shinigami ahead of him.

'Oh I'll just ask them.' He thought to himself as he slowly jogged over to the group.

"E-excuse me. I'm the 4th Division and I was wonderi-?" Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence Hanataro found his toe being caught by a lose tile on the ground; with a started yelp he fell forward and shoved the closet Shinigami next him to the side.

"_AHH!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_What the hell are you doing, pansy?"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Get lost!"_

Ichigo blinked in confusion at the loud shouts and the looks of anger the Shinigami were shooting behind them.

"What's going on other there?" She questioned out loud causing Sado and Ganju to look over as well; just in time to watch Hanataro get shoved to the ground at their feet.

"Ow..." He whispered as he sat up with his hand on his head; Ganju slowly started to grin as he took in Hanataro's appearance.

"Hey Ichigo. I think I just worked out a way out of here." Ganju called out and Ichigo slowly nodded as she placed her hand on her Zanpakuto's handle.

"Yeah? So have I." Ichigo admitted as Hanataro finally looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Ah...you 3...wouldn't happen t-to be the R-Ryoka...w-would you?" Hanataro finished his speech with a mumble but he squeaked in shock when Ichigo suddenly reached forward and pulled Hanataro to his feet before placing her Zanpakuto at his neck.

"Alright you bastards! Let us by otherwise were going to kill your comrade." Ichigo shouted out and Ganju nodded in full agreement; Hanataro's face paled to an ashen white as he realised the situation he was in.

The reaction wasn't the one they expected; the Shinigami stared at them with blank looks as if they were wondering if they were serious.

"What are you doing?" One of the Shinigami finally demands causing the group of 3 to blink, Hanataro still had his eyes clenched shut in fear.

"We're holding a hostage?" Ichigo ends up finishing in with a question as she traded a look with Ganju, who looked just as lost; looking behind her Ichigo could see that Sado was confused as well but he wasn't showing it on his face.

"Why? Do you think we would care if someone like him dies?" Another questions and some others nodded while mummers of agreement rose from the group; Ichigo blinked before looking down at Hanataro.

"Would they?" She whispers and Hanataro looked up at her sheepishly; having calmed down from his panic attack quickly enough to hear the other Shinigami's comments.

"I'm in the 4th Division." He said as if that explained everything but Ichigo just looked even more lost; in her opinion they were all Shinigami, meaning they were comrades no matter what Division they were in.

"That's right! We're Shinigami from the 11th Division, the strongest Division in the Gotei 13! The 4th Division on the other hand are weak, so weak they are only good for healing; their basically dead weight to us." A Shinigami with platinum blond hair scoffed and his companion nodded in agreement.

"So go ahead and kill him! It'll make our job so much easier!" He chortled and the Shinigami around him laughed and nodded in agreement.

"W-What? You're just going to let us kill him without hesitation? That's totally heartless!" Ganju shouted as Hanataro screamed in panic at their blatant disregard for his life.

"Considering that's what we were threatening to do, you have no room to talk." Ichigo pointed out with a blank look on her face; the Shinigami suddenly gave off loud yells before charging forward once again.

"_Enough talk!"_

"_Kill them in the name of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"Crap. Looks like we'll have to cut them all down." Ichigo cursed as she brought her Zanpakuto away from Hanataro's neck and prepared to charge forward; Hanataro practically collapsed against Ganju the moment the sharp blade was gone.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when Sado suddenly charged in front of her with his right arm glowing a light blue; the giant gave a loud yell before releasing a huge blast of Spiritual Energy.

"W-What the hell was that?" Ganju screamed out hysterically as he looked at the destruction the so called human had just caused.

"It doesn't matter! Now that half of them is gone we can easily get through the rest!" Ichigo shouted as she held her Zanpakuto in the air and forced her Spiritual Energy into the blade; the group of Shinigami in front of her back away nervously as they watched her Zanpakuto change into Shikai without a command.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"Ichigo screamed with a grin on her lips as she took off running without waiting to see the results of her attack; Ganju grabbed Hanataro under his arm unconsciously before he and Sado quickly followed after her.

* * *

Rangiku panted for breath as she narrowed her eyes at the girl across from her; when she saw her step back from the fight she had assumed it was because she wasn't capable of fighting like the Quincy was.

But it seems like she just stepped back because the boy told her too and now her companion was too injured to fight she could step forward; Rangiku had to admitted even though the girl's power wasn't that strong and only left scratches on her skin, it was incredibly fast. It was so fast that it was actually giving Rangiku a really hard time in blocking the attacks half the time.

All though Rangiku could see that the constant use of her attack was tiring the girl out if the way she was practically gasping for breath was any clue.

"It seems like you're not going to be able to control that power of yours for much longer." Rangiku pointed out as Orihime paused to catch her breath.

"I don't care. Even if you end up killing me, I'll be helping Ishida-Kun." Orihime stated simply causing Rangiku's eyes to narrow in confusion.

"What do you me-?" Rangiku's eyes widened in shock when her whole body suddenly seized up and froze; when she looked down she could see strange blue threads covering her limps.

"W-What is this?"

"This is Ransotengai. It's a technique Quincy use to force themselves to keep fighting even if their body refuses too but because I'm using it for a different cause I needed time to prepare it." Uryuu explained as he walked up beside Orihime with his bow at the ready.

"With those threads covering every inch of your body you won't be able to move or summon your Spiritual Energy to make them disappear. I'm afraid that it is over." Uryuu prepared an arrow as his glasses glinted in the light.

"So long, Shinigami."

Rangiku didn't even have a chance to scream before an arrow pierced her stomach, the threads surrounding her vanished as she coughed up a mouthful of blood before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Uryuu released a sigh of relief as he allowed his bow to vanish, with narrowed her eyes walked towards Rangiku's form and crouched down beside her.

"I'm usually against attacking a woman but given your status you left me no choice; I apologize." Uryuu whispered softly to the unconscious form of Rangiku before he stood and walked back over to Orihime.

"Y-You didn't kill her, right Ishida-Kun?" Orihime asked with hesitation causing Uryuu to sigh as he pushed up his glasses.

"No I did not but I made it so she won't be able to fight or come after us. But you are aware Inoue that soon I won't be able to hold back from killing someone. Soon we will be attacked by someone who won't stop until we are killed ourselves; you need to accept that we need to fight to save Kuchiki." Uryuu stated before he continued to walk on; Orihime bit her lip as she looked back at Rangiku's unmoving form before she quickly ran after Uryuu.

'I understand that, Ishida-Kun...but I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill...even if it's for the sake of Kuchiki-Kun.' Orihime thought to herself sadly as she forced her Rikka to return to her hairpins.

'I'm just too weak...'

* * *

** Omake **

**Outtakes!**

The scene opens showing Comet sitting at her desk surrounded by stacks of papers; she was resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the wall blankly.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" She moaned before letting her forehead drop on her desk in frustration before releasing that wasn't a good idea as she heard a big thump from the paper hitting the floor and flying everywhere.

"What? Did you just say you were bored?" Ichigo demanded as she suddenly appeared behind her creator causing the poor girl to jump in her seat.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" Comet cried out as she glared at Ichigo with started but also furious eyes; she hates it when people sneaks up on her, it's just as bad as when a ghost goes through.

Comet couldn't help but shiver at the memory of a ghost passing through her before she scared it away; surprisingly if you have witches blood in you, the ghosts run for the hills.

"You're not getting sick of the series are you? Are you going to go on Hiatus and then cancel us?" Ichigo demanded hysterically as she shook Comet by her shoulders; the writer quickly put a stop to that as she started to feel sick by giving Ichigo a good shake of her own.

"Of course not! I love doing Guardian Strawberry now calm down; the look in your eyes is scaring me." Comet admitted as she looked away from the psychotic look in Ichigo's eyes but the Substitute Shinigami ignored her as she continued to rant.

"Oh god. It's bad enough you decided to start the entire series over again but knowing your reputation-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"-We'll be cancelled in a week! We'll end up getting shoved in the closet like the rest of your forgotten characters!" Ichigo finishes with a shout as she points towards Comet's bulging closet; the moment Comet looks over the door opens a bit and an arm falls limply out.

"Help...me..." *Bang* Comet quickly pushed the arm back in and slammed the closet shut before leaning against it to make sure it stays shut; sounds of pain from her forcible actions come from behind the door but Comet easily ignored them.

"I have no idea what're on about; I'm not going to cancel the series! I've got too much planned to cancel it now." Comet said simply as she crossed her arms over her chest; Ichigo slowly starts to calm down after her creator's admission.

"Then why are you bored? With everything you're doing, how can you possibly have the time to be bored? Are you sick again?"Ichigo questions in concern as she places her hand on Comet's forehead; which is actually quite an accomplishment considering the young writer was only a few inches shorter than Ichigo Kurosaki from BLEACH.

She remembered when she called Comet a giant in a moment of irritation and regretted it immediately when the girl (Who Ichigo considered to be a Best Friend) went into a long rant on how back in England, where she come from, she was actually short when compared to other woman her age (Without high-heels). Comet then admitted that it was actually a relief to have her actors shorter than her because she knew when she returned back home she'd be too short to reach the cupboards again.

"I'm not sick! Why is it that shocking that I'm actually bored of only having a glossary after the chapter is finished?" Comet demanded as she swatted away Ichigo's hand from her forehead with a huff of irritation.

"Is that what the problem is? Don't you have Outtakes planned for future chapters?" Ichigo questioned in confusion as she remembered being briefly shown some scenes before Comet locked them away until it was time for them to be of use; when asked to see them again Comet tapped her nose and simply said 'Spoilers'. (This then forced her to explain about the show Doctor Who to her actor because she looked so lost at that reference)

"Of course I do but those are for specific chapters! I want to do something when I don't have anything planned; instead of giving them a glossary and sometimes a profile of a new character. I want something new. Ichigo help me!" Comet begged with a whine causing Ichigo to look around in confusion before releasing Comet was talking to her and not to the Male!Ichigo.

"Well...how about you do an interview section? You ask your readers to think of questions to ask the characters and then you ask them whenever there's time free." Ichigo suggested causing Comet to blink in shock before a familiar glimmer appeared in her dark turquoise eyes.

Inspiration.

"Yes! That's brilliant! Thank you, Ichigo!" Comet cheered as she hugged the orange-headed teenager tightly before running out of the room with a huge grin.

Ichigo scratched the back of his her head with a sigh before she followed her creator's example and walked out of the room but closing the door quietly behind her.

The moment the door closed the closet door open and the familiar head of Ichigo Kurosaki from BLEACH poked his head out before he jumped out of the closet.

"Thank god she's gone. Now I just need to get out of here and the moment I do, I'll make sure my layer knows about that monster breaking the restraining order." He muttered to himself before he climbed out of an open window and escaped to freedom.

"Hello dear readers! If you actually read the little scene from above and also know me from Bleach Asylum then you are aware that I'm on the run from breaking my restraining order on Ichigo Kurosaki." Comet called out cheerfully into a microphone not at all worried over the fact Ichigo Kurosaki's layer (Who was actually Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. Didn't know Espadas could be layers) was out for her blood; quite literally.

"Oh...wait that wasn't what I'm announcing. That was actually meant to be a secret. Opps." Comet sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she suddenly realised the mistake she made.

"Well now that the mob that is hunting for me knows where I am I'll just have to make this quick. I'm starting an interview section at the end of chapters which don't have Outtakes and I need your help for the questions!" Comet explained as a faint noise started echoing around the hall.

"If I'm going to do an interview I will say what character I'm doing in the Omake and if you guys have a question then send me them either by PMS or in a review; I will ask them on them!" Comet summarized starting to look panicked as the strange sound became louder.

"If you liked this chapter then please review and favourite this story! If you have any advice on how to improve my story then please tell me! Look forward to the next chapter...as soon as I get to a computer or lose the giant mob hunting for my blood in the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. See you soon guys!" Comet shouted before she used Shunpo to leave the room just as the characters from BLEACH broke into the room screaming Comet's name in anger.

*Zzzzp*

WE ARE SORRY BUT WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.

**Coming soon:- **

**Guardian Strawberry Question Time- **_Please send in your questions for __**Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki**__. Due in by Chapter 17; interview will be hosted in Chapter 18._

* * *

** Glossary**

-**Bakudō # 4- ****Hainawa** (這縄, Crawling Rope) — _An energy rope entangles a target's arms._

- **Hadō#-58. ****Tenran** (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - _A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target._

~**Hirenkyaku **(飛廉脚, Flying Screen) - _Uryuu is highly skilled in the use of the technique, which creates a platform of Spiritual Particles under the user's feet to make them move._

~**Ransotengai** (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Pupper Suit) - _A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Uryuu is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis._

**-Shun Shun Rikka** (盾舜六花, Six Princess Shielding Flowers)- _Orihime's spiritual power manifests itself as six fairy-like creatures. No one can see these fairy-like creatures but her and other spiritually aware beings.__They reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers; each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. _

**Ayame** (あやめ, Iris) - _Ayame is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable o__f healing together with Shun'ō._

~**Baigon** (梅巌, Ume)_ -__ Baigon is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is brawny and has a large body. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Hinagiku and Lily__._

~**Hinagiku** (火無菊, Daisy) - _Hinagiku is a male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn and is highly energetic. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily._

~**Lily **(リリィ, Lily) - _Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. __She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Hinagiku._

~**Shun'ō** (舜桜, Althea) - _Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit with a topknot. He and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. He is capable of healing together with Ayame__._

~**Tsubaki** (椿鬼, Camellia) - _Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit who is the only Shun Shun Rikka capable of direct attack alone. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power._

**~Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, Twin Heavenly Return Shield) - _Sōten Kisshun__ is Orihime's "healing" technique. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage with__in a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage._

**~Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, Solitary Heavenly Cutting Shield) -_ Koten Zanshun__ is Orihime's weakest offensive technique. The incantation summons Tsubaki who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, thus splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure._


	17. Chapter 16: Hanataro's Reasons

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I went into the game shop the other day and I saw this great deal in the cabinet where they kept all the game consoles; I could get a 2nd hand Nintendo DS Lite with a matching case, 2 sets of 2 game covers and also 2 games for under £80. Was that great deal or what? I got Pokémon Soul Silver and I haven't stopped playing it since *Rubs head in embarrassment.*

I would like to apologize for all those people that got excited for the fight between Renji and Ichigo, I didn't realize there was so much dialogue for Hanataro that it would fill a whole chapter; I promise you the fight is next chapter though!

Nothing happened that needed to be put in the Glossary in this chapter so there isn't one today! Please give me feedback if you have time and enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 16: ****Hanataro's Reasons: The Kind Noble**

* * *

"So you refuse to talk Madarame?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi growled with a sick smirk on his lips; Ikkaku get his eyes away from the Captain as he waited for his nurse to return.

"P-Please Captain Kurotsuchi! This type of interrogation is prohibited in the Relief Station! I'm asking you to-AH!" The young Shinigami nurse cut off with a scream of shock as a blast of Spiritual Energy made the wall next to her head exploded.

"Silence!"

"Mayuri-Sama..." Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of the 12th Division, murmured as if she was going to protest but the glare in her father's sickly yellow eyes made her fall silent.

"I'm not refusing to talk, I just don't know anything." Ikkaku finally admitted causing Mayuri to stare at him sceptically.

"I don't know the Ryoka's objectives, why they are doing this or what they are after; I know nothing." Ikkaku stated as his eyes flickered over the Captain in a bored like manner.

"So you mean to tell me that not only did you lose and allow the Ryoka to heal your wounds but you also couldn't gain anything on their plans?" Mayuri screeched angrily and curled his lip in anger as Ikkaku nodded.

"That's correct. I don't know anything; I didn't even see their face, hear their voice or their name. I have nothing to tell you." Ikkaku stated blandly as he turned away once again; Mayuri shook with rage before he raised his hand with a snarl on his lips.

"Then you are useless to me and will be punished for wasting my time!" He screeched but before he could attack a thick hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him in place.

"What the hell? I don't remember giving you permission to punish men from my Division, Kurotsuchi." Zaraki smirked as he glared down at the 12th Division Captain.

"Kenpachi..." Mayuri growled before scoffing and pulling his arm out of Zaraki's grip.

"I will merely doing what you would do but you weren't here. Now you're here though I will take my leave; move it Nemu you useless whore!" Mayuri growled as he gave Nemu a sharp shove forward.

"Yes Mayuri-Sama." Nemu whispered as her father walked through the door; quickly she turned out and bowed in apology before running after her father; Zaraki scoffed before looking down at Ikkaku lying on his cot.

"Well you sure got yourself beat up." Zaraki scoffed at the sight of the bandages covering Ikkaku's chest; Ikkaku grinned slightly.

"Captain..."

"Hiya Baldy-Chan!" Yachiru squealed as she pulled herself back on Zaraki's shoulder; Ikkaku blinked in shock before nodding in a greeting.

"The Vice-Captain as well. I didn't expect you to visit me."

"Oh we didn't mean to but Ken-Chan got us lost. So how are you feeling Badly-Chan?" Yachiru questioned but she ignored Ikkaku when he demanded that she didn't call him that.

"It appears you lost and from what I see in the next room so did Yumichika." Zaraki grunted and Ikkaku nodded as he looked down slightly.

"Yes we both lost but my opponent didn't allow me to glory of dying in battle instead they healed and bandaged my wounds; I could do nothing but return in shame, I apologize." Ikkaku whispered but Zaraki didn't care about that.

"Is he strong?" Zaraki asked but raised an eyebrow as Ikkaku grinned in amusement.

"Yeah _she_ is." Ikkaku corrected causing Zaraki to blink in shock but he shrugged it off; he didn't care if his opponent was male or female just as long as they were strong.

"She looks just like a Shinigami. She wears a Shihakusho and her Zanpakuto is as long as her body, with a black handle and ying and yang coloured hand-guard with 2 crescent moons pierced through either side of the handle. She has waist length orange hair that is tied up with a blue hair tie. They are heading in the direction of the Senzaikyu." Ikkaku explained simply causing Zaraki to grin slightly.

"The 'Repentance Cell', huh?"

"I gave her your description and told her to be on the lookout for you; but be careful she has some sort of bodyguard that is hugely protective of her, he looked like he was going to kill me when he saw her injuries and he also defeated Yumichika. I don't know if she took my warning seriously but I can guarantee that you will have an excellent fight. She is strong and her strength is still growing. By the time you reach her, she will be much stronger." Ikkaku finished with a small smirk causing Zaraki's grin to widen.

"Excellent! What's her name?"

* * *

"My name is Hanataro Yamada." The meek 4th Division member bowed his head as he sat on the ground in a show of respect.

"That name is so hard to remember." Ganju rudely pointed out causing Hanataro to look up at him in shock especially when Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"W-What? B-but everybody always says my n-name is e-easy to remember."

"Really? Maybe Taro Yamada or Hanako Yamada but Hanataro? It's too strange for an easy name." Ichigo explained causing Hanataro to drop down sadly.

"Why are you even introducing yourself to us anyway? We're you enemies." Ganju once again rudely pointed out but this time he pointed at the healer as well.

"A-actually...I-I don't know w-why."

"Here's another question, why did you bring him with us?" Ichigo demands angrily as she points at Hanataro.

"I didn't mean to! I just picked him up while following after you." Ganju retorted causing Ichigo to look at him in exasperation.

"Just picked him up? What, you mean it's normal for you to pick up random stuff of the floor? What are you, a dustbin man?" Ichigo question drily and even though Ganju had no idea what a 'Dustbin Man' is he knew an insult when he heard one; before he could retaliate though he found a tanned hand covering his mouth and a look over at Ichigo showed her in the same position.

"Don't start arguing. You'll give us away." Sado reminded them causing the two of them to blush in embarrassment.

"Damn I don't know which way to go. Even though I know we've got to go to the white tower I don't know which road to take; it's so complicated that we may end up going further than we want to." Ichigo sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've got a map!" Ganju argued but Ichigo look at him blankly.

"I don't want to see the type of map you have; knowing you, you probably created it yourself." Ichigo retorted and Ganju looked to the side in embarrassment; he had created it himself.

"I just hope Byakuya's alright."

"Byakuya? Do you mean Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki?" Hanataro questioned with hesitation causing Ichigo to look at him in shock.

"I thought so; the younger brother of the Captain of the 6th Division currently being held in the 'Repentance Cell'. Then the white tower you were talking about must be the Senzaikyu." Hanataro guessed he bit his lip as his eyes shifted to the side.

"I...I know a hidden way to the Senzaikyu."

* * *

"I would have never imagined all this would be down here." Ichigo muttered as she, Sado and Ganju followed Hanataro threw the sewer line; Sado grunted in agreement as he made sure that Ichigo stayed on the small path and not fall in the dirty water beside them.

"Yes well these tunnels run all under the Seireitei; with these you can go anywhere you want and you won't be noticed." Hanataro explained as he walked in front of them with confidence that he rarely shows; Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the boy looked more relaxed away from the other Shinigami.

"But won't the other Shinigami know we're down here; I mean you just lifted a trap door that was painted to look like the stone ground." Ganju pointed out and Hanataro smiled reassuringly over his shoulder.

"All Shinigami know about this place but they won't think to come down here looking for you. Only those of the 4th Division know the way around here and it's very easy to get lost." Hanataro summarized and Ganju's eyes lit up with realization.

"I see so this is the supply route for all the medical equipment. It would make sense for the healing Division to only know the way." Ganju said causing Hanataro to laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually the 4th Division is in charge of cleaning this place. We're not a strong Division so most of the manual jobs like cleaning falls down to us." Hanataro mumbled with a blush covering his cheeks; Ganju looked at the boy dryly.

"So the 4th Division always get the short end of the stick, huh?" Ganju pointed causing Hanataro to try and defend his Division; Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly as she rested her finger and thumb on her chin.

"What's wrong?" Sado questioned having recognised her unconscious move a something she did when she was thinking and sometimes she ended up other thinking things; Ichigo bit her lip slightly before she decided to voice her thoughts straight to the source.

"Hanataro why are you helping us?" Ichigo demanded causing the meek 4th Division member to look at her in shock; Ganju looking also startled by her sudden change in personality.

"We're you enemy. So why are you helping us? How do we know that you aren't leading us right into a trap?" Ichigo continued on and Sado stayed silent knowing her questions were reasonable; they should have really asked from the start but it had slipped their minds.

"H-hey Ichigo...what are you doing?" Ganju questioned but he was easily ignored as Ichigo continued to stare at Hanataro; the boy bit his lip as he looked to the ground.

"I've heard a lot about you Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki. I've heard all about your adventures in the human world that's why I'm begging you, please save Byakuya-San." Hanataro looked pleadingly up at Ichigo causing her to narrow her eyes more.

Why would a Shinigami beg her to save Byakuya's life when it's them that have put him to death?

* * *

Hanataro quickly led the group into a small open space that was big enough for him, Ichigo and Ganju to crouch in while Sado decided to stay guard in the main area; Hanataro bit his lip before he started to explain.

"Before Byakuya-San was sentenced to the Senzaikyu he was held in the 6th Division cells and at the time I was assigned cleaning duties there. I was afraid of him at first; I mean he's a member of one of the 4 great Noble Houses." Hanataro explained before he smiled softly in remembrance.

"But...but the first time I met him..." Hanataro trailed off before he closed his eyes his smile becoming slight wider.

"_I'm s-sorry for b-bothering you Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki-Sama; I-I'm here to c-clean your cell." Hanataro stuttered nervously as he fiddled with his broom waiting for the scolding that he was sure to receive._

"The first time I called him by his title, which is required by people who isn't that of noble class, he scolded me." Ichigo couldn't help but smile also; that sounded just like Byakuya, it was a relief to know he hadn't changed.

"_There is no need to address me with such a title; I'm hardly a noble if I'm in here am I? Just call me Byakuya or Ryun." Byakuya stated as he looked Hanataro clear in the eye; the boy's eyes widened in shock before he smiled with a blush._

"_O-Okay, B-Byakuya-San!" Hanataro whispered and Byakuya smiled in what Hanataro realized later was relief._

"His voice was rough and had a hard edge but somehow I found it to be kind; kinder than a lot of nobles I've been in contact with. I was so happy and I looked forward to the days I would get to clean his cell. Little by little Byakuya-San started opening up to me."

"_Byakuya-San tell me more about the Human World; what's it like over there?" Hanataro questioned eagerly as Byakuya sipped at his tea._

"_They have this beverage called juice which is made from fruit. They come in boxes and are very tasty." Byakuya explained and Hanataro leaned forward eagerly._

"_What does this juice taste like?"_

"_Whatever fruit it is made of. Apples, oranges, strawberries and sometimes watermelon; but there's this little trick to break into it and I always had trouble with it." Byakuya scoffed with annoyance clear in his eyes._

"_Even you Byakuya-San? I would never think anything would give you trouble." Hanataro mumbled and Byakuya smiled with a hint of teasing in his eyes._

"_Oh yes actually now that I think about it, you might not be able to master it." Byakuya mused causing Hanataro to gasp in shock._

"_A friend was the one who taught me; she also kept bringing me them to tease me. She said it made me show more emotions." Byakuya whispered with a small smile._

"But I found that most of his stories contained this one person; every time he would tell me one of his stories they would end up with you Ichigo-San." Hanataro pointed out causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"_Her name is Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki and I knew her for 1 month and ½." Byakuya explained as he stared at the window in front of him; Hanataro sitting by his chair like always._

"_What is she like?" Hanataro questioned noticing how Byakuya winced at his question._

"_She was like the sea short-tempered, loud mouthed and rude but sometimes she was calm, soft-hearted and selfless. Even though I was with her for only 1 month and ½; I trusted her with all my heart." Byakuya whispered and Hanataro couldn't help but notice he was referring to her in a past tense._

"He said that even though he knew you for only 1 month and ½; he trusted you with all his heart but when he said that he got this horrible look in his eyes." Hanataro mumbled as he clenched his hands tightly on his hakama.

"_Ichigo was a human being and I had the nerve to go in there and make her fate so twisted; she could have gotten married, had kids, lived a long life but I messed all that up!" Byakuya growled as he clenched the tops of his arms tightly; Hanataro stepped back in shock at the sudden show of negative emotion from someone who was normally so calm._

"_I forced her to take my Shinigami powers because I was too weak and she ended up dying to protect me! I practically killed her myself; once again I took another innocent life, someone who had so much to live for because I was selfish!" Byakuya shouted angrily as he fell down to his knees and gript his head tightly between his hands; his shoulders shook with dry sobs but Hanataro knew that he wasn't actually crying._

"_...This is the perfect punishment for someone like me."_

"He said because of him, your fate has been twisted. He said that this was the perfect punishment for what he has done. He would look so _broken_ when he said those words; that was last I saw of him before they sentenced him to the Senzaikyu." Hanataro finished with a sad sigh as he looked back down to his lap; the group fell silent and the only sound around them was that of running water.

"Well I guess he's a pretty strange Shinigami." Ganju muttered to himself but Ichigo took a deep breath as she suddenly stood to her feet.

"Yes he is. That's why I'm going to save him." Ichigo stated before she quickly started walking off.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo-San!"

Ichigo easily ignored Ganju's and Hanataro's shouts as she continued to walk quickly, not even noticing Sado easily keeping up with her pace.

"_Even though he was with you for only 1 month and ½; he said he trusted you with all his heart. But because of him, your fate has been twisted. He said that this was the perfect punishment for what he has done."_

"You idiot, Byakuya! None of this is your fault; it's my fault not yours!" Ichigo hissed as she picked up speed and started running down the narrow pathway.

"I will not let you die! I will save you, Byakuya!"

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi accepted the piece of paper from the messenger before walking into the room where the rest of the Vice-Captain's were waiting eagerly for news.

"I have the situation report; the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame, the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division, Vice-Captain of the 5th Division Momo Hinamori and finally Vice Captain of the 10th Division Rangiku Matsumoto have all been taken to the 4th Division for serious injuries and, for now, have been removed from the front lines." Shuuhei Hisagi read off as his eyes widened in shock; Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, bit her lip as she looked to her sister who stood next to her.

"Already 2 Vice-Captains have been taken out of actions." Isane whispered sadly; Kiyone Kotetsu, 3rd Seat of the 13th Division, looked at her sister in worry.

"How bad were they?" She questioned at the remaining Vice-Captains also turned towards Isane, who would have worked on them with her Captain.

"Well Vice-Captain Hinamori seemed to have been attacked by a water Zanpakuto as when she was found she was soaking wet and also was very close to drowning on the water in her lungs, if we hadn't got there when we did..." Isane trailed off not needing to finish her sentence as everyone understood what she meant.

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto's injuries on the other hand were not as life threatening but they were enough to keep her unconscious; she's been pierced through the left side and stomach by what looks like Spiritual Particles; both of them are stable at the moment but Captain Hitsugaya is furious, it's only his duties to his Division that is stopping him hunting down the Ryoka who hurt them." Isane finished with a small sigh and Kiyone nodded in understanding.

"With regard to the 11th Division, there seems to be a report stating that they were nearly annihilated." Chojiro Sasakibe, Vice-Captain of the 1st Division, stated seriously causing the room to gasp in shock; Renji narrowed his eyes in anger as he heard that his old Division had nearly been destroyed.

"The 11th Division?" Izuru Kira whispered in complete shock as Shuuhei read through the report silently to himself.

"In just a few hours they have already caused this much damaged?" He mumbled to himself before he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention once again.

"At this time there has been 3 Ryoka confirmed; most likely more will be revealed when Rangiku awakens and makes her report. The 3 of them were originally separated into 2 groups but now they have joined together and also taken the 7th Seat of the 4th Division, Hanataro Yamada, hostage." Shuuhei paused to catch his breath before he continued on.

"There were reports saying that the 3 Ryoka, with the 7th Seat, heading in this direction; however recently their Spiritual Energy has disappeared and we have no way of tracing them at this time." Shuuhei read with a sigh; Renji narrowed his eyes as he thought back to when he first met Ichigo, remembering how she had defeated him and humiliated him in front of his Captain.

'Could it really be _her_?' Renji thought to himself as the Vice-Captains started planning.

"Either way we need to collect more information; with 2 Vice-Captains out of action, things are going to get very complicated." Ise Nanao, Vice-Captain of the 8th Division, stated with a sigh as she pushed her glasses up slightly.

"It's getting pretty rough out there, right Abarai-San?" Izuru questioned as he looked at his friend beside him but his eyes blinked in shock when he saw the open window.

"What on earth?" He whispered in shock as he realized that Renji had just snuck out of the window in the middle of a Vice-Captains meeting.

* * *

In a small courtyard fog slowly started to settle in as morning turned into afternoon; a small creaking sound was heard as a trap door was lifted slowly to reveal a pair of familiar looking droopy eyes.

"Okay it's clear. You can come up now." Hanataro called as he pushed up the door all the way and pulled himself up; Ichigo easily followed him and stared to look around.

"Ugh, it feels good to breath fresh air again." Ganju moaned as he heaved himself up with a cough; Sado grunted in agreement as he brought up the rear end and closed the door.

"This is the closet we could go in the sewers but you can see where Byakuya-San is being held." Hanataro stated as he pointed towards the small compounds standing on a small mountain. The buildings were much whiter than the ones on the ground; right in the centre of the huge buildings was the Senzaikyu.

"We're a lot closer now. Hopefully we'll be avoiding everyone from now on." Ganju sighed as he scratched the back of his neck but Ichigo's eyes suddenly narrowed as her eyes focused on something through the fog.

"Ichigo?" Ganju questioned in concern before Ichigo held out a hand to stop them before they could move; her eyes narrowed further as she finally confirmed what she was sensing.

"There's somebody on the steps." She pointed out causing the group to look up in shock; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and anger as the fog faded away to reveal a very familiar face.

"It's been a long time, I wonder if you remember my face?" The figure taunted as he pushed up his goggles to reveal his tattooed eyebrows.

"Renji Abarai." Ichigo spat as her Spiritual Energy spiked angrily in response to her feelings; this time she won't let him get away.

Renji Abarai curled his lip angrily as he silently swore to himself; he will not let this girl leave the area alive.

They will fight for Byakuya!

* * *

**Omake **

**Please send in your questions for ****Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki by Chapter 17 for Guardian Strawberry Question Time!**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_Sometimes by actors just can't help themselves_

Hanataro: "I also did his hair once as well!"

Ichigo: "What?"

**_Flashback_**

_Hanataro: "There! I did it!" (Starts jumping around in happiness)_

_Byakuya: "Thank you, Hanataro." 'He looks so happy. I don't have the heart to tell him he put it up too high. I guess it'll do, considering this was his 6__th__ attempted.'_

**_End of Flashback_**

Ichigo: "You didn't put it up too high right? You know only females have it high up." (Pointing towards her own ponytail)

Ganju: (Whacks her around the head) "Idiot! Now look what you've done!"

Hanataro: (Curled up in a corner with depression clouds around him)

_At the Senzaikyu_

Renji: (Laughs Hysterically)

Byakuya: (Twitches)

Renji: (Continues to Laugh on the Floor)

Byakuya: "Hadō#-4. Byakurai!"

Renji: (Jumps away from attack) "You can't do that! You're powers are sealed!"

Comet: (Throws script in the air in frustration)


	18. Chapter 17: The Dog & The Moon

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Yes and brand new chapter! This is one fight I have been looking forward to writing because you actually see Ichigo fighting without holding back for once! You also see her talent in Kido probably for the first time since she learned it and it was great fun to write about!

Right things to point out in this chapter; Ichigo's sense of honour is still there but in her mind Renji does not deserve that right after what he did to Byakuya. Ichigo is going to fight dirty every now and then but even so she is still not fighting to take a life; she's just fighting to make Renji pay for what he did and make him see sense which hopefully he will by next chapter.

And yes Ichigo is getting a lot closer to Bankai, so please review if you have the time and enjoy this chapter! The epic fight between Rukia and Ichigo is getting closer!

* * *

** Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 17: The Dog & The Moon**

* * *

"So you remember my name, that's good. You're a lot more intelligent than I thought." Renji scoffed causing Ichigo to thin her lips in annoyance.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"W-What is this guy? His Spiritual Energy is on a completely different scale to the other Shinigami!" Ganju growled as he forced his shaking body to stay still; Hanataro on the other hand had broken out into sweats as he stared at Renji in horror.

"T-that's R-Renji Aba-arai; the V-Vice-Captain of the 6th Division!" Hanataro gasped causing Ganju's and Sado's eyes to widen in alarm.

"I must admit that I'm surprised, I was sure Captain Kuchiki killed you back in the Human World." Renji admitted as he slowly walked forward; Ichigo growled as she followed his example.

"W-Wait Ichigo!" Ganju shouted as he tried to reach for her but she was too far; Sado quickly grabbed Hanataro and Ganju before pulling them further back.

"I don't how you survived or how you got your Shinigami powers back but it was a mistake coming here!" Renji growled as he drew his Zanpakuto and glared at Ichigo fiercely.

"Didn't I tell you that I would kill the person who took Byakuya's powers; as long as you're still alive Byakuya will remain powerless!" Renji shouted causing Ichigo to growl furiously as she started running forward and drew her Zanpakuto.

"Why would you care about that when you were the one who brought him here to die? You are going to let me through!" Ichigo shouted before he Zanpakuto clashed with Renji's causing a huge clang; the two of them jumped back at the same time before charging forward again.

"T-This is crazy...how can Ichigo even think she can fight a Vice-Captain?" Ganju demanded with a bead of sweat working its way down his forehead; Sado stayed silently as he watched the fight with sharp eyes.

"I know she's strong but there's no way she can survive a fight with a Vice-Captain this strong!" Ganju growled as he remembered the feel of Momo Hinamori's Spiritual Energy when he fought her; it wasn't nearly as strong and the only reason he won that fight was because he caught her off guard.

How on earth will Ichigo defeat this guy if she doesn't have the element of surprise?

"She will defeat him." Sado grunted simply and Hanataro nodded as he pointed ahead of him with wide eyes.

"I think so too; look Ganju-San!" Ganju looked up just in time to see Ichigo adjust her footing slightly before she shoved forward with a loud yell; Renji grunted in shock as his back hit the wall.

"She's overpowered him!" Hanataro gasped as Ganju blinked in shock, even Sado seemed a bit thrown of balance from the sudden turn of events.

"How the fuck did someone her size manage to pin someone like that guy against the wall?" Ganju blurted out the question on everyone's mind; Renji was practically towering over Ichigo with his height of 6'2 and yet Ichigo was easily keeping him in place.

"What exactly is Ichigo-San?" Hanataro questioned quietly and Ganju snorted

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

"Tell me something, Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki. How do you expect to save Byakuya?" Renji grunted as he forced his Zanpakuto to stay still; he didn't want to be killed by the over-sized blade that belonged to a human.

"How?"

"Even if you beat me there are still 9 Vice-Captains to defeat and then there are 13 Captains above them; to get to Byakuya you have to defeat every single one of them, do you truly believe you posses such strength?" Renji demanded but his eyes narrowed when Ichigo pushed harder against the Zanpakauto's clashed together.

"Yes! I don't care how many Vice-Captains or how many Captains there are! I will defeat anyone who gets in my way!" Ichigo swore causing Renji to glare at her sceptically; where did this girl come off thinking she could get away with such confidence.

"Where does all this confidence come from? So you learned to control you Spiritual Energy, so what? Don't think that makes you stronger!" Renji roared before he suddenly stepped forward and gave Ichigo a great shove; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she was thrown in the air and quickly brought her Zanpakuto up to block when Renji's Spiritual Energy spiked.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji incanted as his Zanpakuto turned into the familiar segment blade; with a roar he threw his Zanpakuto forward and crashed it into Ichigo's weak defence.

'Such strength!' Ichigo thought to herself as her feet landed on the floor; she grit her teeth as she tried to force herself to stay in place but her eyes widened in shock when she felt her warajis slip slightly on the ground.

'I-I can't stop it!' She thought in a panic before she found herself getting pushed back with incredibly speed; Hanataro barely managed to move in time before Ichigo was shoved straight into the building behind him.

"Ichigo!"

"I-Ichigo-San!"

Sado, Ganju and Hanataro called out in worry as Renji retracted his Zanpakuto and started stalking forward; his eyes narrowed as the dust slowly started to settle once again.

"So you believed you knew my strength just because we fought before, huh? Well let me tell you something you rookie, when a Vice-Captain or a Captain is sent to the Human World they are given a seal on their powers so that they won't influence humans." Renji spat with narrowed his eyes before he smirked.

"I'm now 5 times as stronger since the last time we fought, no matter how much stronger you've gotten you won't be able to defeat me." Renji stated simply but blinked in shock the sound of rustling cloth filled the air.

"Is that so? That attack contained all of your power then." Ichigo's voice called through the darkness before she slowly stepped over the rubble.

"Well it's not enough! Thanks for the information though, if all the Vice-Captains are like you then defeating them will be easy." Ichigo smirked even though a huge amount of blood was covering the left side of her face and hair; Renji smirked darkly as he spat to the side.

"You idiot."

* * *

A tense silence fell across the courtyard as Renji and Ichigo glared at each other hatefully; the only sound that filled the air was the Ichigo's pants; the blood poured heavily from her head wound down the side of her face and staining the top of her kimono.

"I-Ichigo-San. A-Are you alright?" Hanataro sputtered as he watched blood drip to the floor between her feet; Ichigo took a deep breath before she was able to answer.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She whispered and Hanataro couldn't help feeling nothing sort of awe for the girl in front of him; head wounds bleed a lot no matter how small but Hanataro knew it must be bad by how much of the red substance had covered the side of her head. He was honestly surprised she was still standing.

'Shit...I'm feeling dizzy, my head feels fuzzy and my legs feel like rubber. I still haven't recovered from my fight with Ikkaku and I'm losing too much blood.' Ichigo thought to herself as she tried to keep herself falling over; she felt her legs shake violently and her vision become blurry.

'Crap...Stop shaking, damn it!' Ichigo cursed herself violently as Zangetsu worked desperately to stop the bleeding; Renji smirked as he watched the girl struggle to keep her footing.

"Heh. You sure talk big for someone who can barely stand!" Renji called before he jumped in the air; Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji disappeared from her vision before she forced herself to roll to the side to avoid another vicious slash from Zabimaru.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" Ichigo quickly took the chance to release her black clever before Renji turned to slash at her again; Ichigo quickly used Shunpo to go on the roof of one of the buildings to doge the attack.

"Ah...This i-is m-madn-ness..." Hanataro whispered as he watched with horrified eyes as Renji clashed viciously with Ichigo's Zanpakuto; he flinched when Ichigo cried out when Zabimaru nicked her arm.

"I-It's i-impossible, fighting a Vice-Captain! The-ere's n-no way s-she can win!"

* * *

"What? Abarai is missing?" Shuuhei Hisagi whispered in shock having been confronted by Izuru Kira after leaving Rangiku's room; she was still unconscious but her life was no longer in danger which was a relief to him.

"He disappeared during the Vice-Captain's meeting, so I went to his barracks to see if he was there but this was all I found." Izuru explained as he untied the cloth in his hand to reveal a very familiar Vice-Captain badge.

"Abarai's badge..." Shuuhei whispered before he cursed as he realized the implications of Renji leaving it behind during war time orders; it means he's acting out of his position.

"Has Captain Kuchiki seen this?" Shuuhei demanded and released a sigh of relief when Izuru shook his head; he knew the Captain of the 6th Division wouldn't take too kindly to her Vice-Captain abounding his position for personal matters.

"No. I went there the moment I could and I know the Captains were still in another meeting at the time; should we tell the Captain's about this Hisagi-San?" Izuru questioned with hesitation knowing his mentor was someone who believed in the orders given but blinked in shock when he saw Shuuhei actually thinking about it.

"I don't think we should; Abarai has been acting strange ever since Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki was taking into custody. I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Shuuhei sighed as he scratched the 65 on his cheek in annoyance; Izuru looked down as his eyes flickered towards the room where his 2nd friend was being held.

"1st Hinamori-Kun is defeated and now Abarai-San has left without orders...just what is going on?" Izuru whispered but Shuuhei couldn't answer him.

* * *

Ichigo grit her teeth as she was pushed backwards, her back slamming into a broken piece of wall behind her; she stabbed Zangetsu into the ground as she gasped for breath but she could hear Renji was just as out of breath as herself.

"You stubborn bitch. Why are you trying to save Byakuya so badly?" Renji demanded and Ichigo growled as she glared at him through her blooded bangs.

"You idiot! I'm not _trying_ to save him, I will save him!" Ichigo swore causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock before he glared at her angrily.

"You shut your mouth! Byakuya is on death row because you stole his powers! Don't you understand that brat? It's all your fault!" Renji shouted as he charged forward and clashed with Ichigo's blade once again.

"It's your fault! It's your fault that, Byakuya is going to die!" Renji roared as he pushed all his weight on his blade forcing Ichigo back; she stumbled slightly before she quickly ducked as Renji swung towards her again.

"You think I'm the only one at fault here?" Ichigo retorted as she kicked out sharply with her foot and caught Renji in the stomach; with a cough he jumped back to regain his breath as Ichigo jumped back to her feet.

"You're just as guilty as me! But I know full well I'm part of the reason why Byakuya was arrested but that's why I'm going to save him! I'm not going to run and blame others for my mistake like a coward, like you Renji Abarai!" Ichigo cried out fiercely as she charged forward and slashed at Renji; the Vice-Captain cursed as he jumped back before touching his chest slightly which was now bleeding.

"You bitch."

* * *

Uryuu blinked as he came to a stop causing Orihime to look at him in concern; his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on what he was feeling.

"Ishida-Kun?"

"Sorry Inoue. It seems like Kurosaki is fighting again but I don't recognize her opponent; whoever it is, is very strong." Uryuu explained and Orihime closed her eyes and concentrated on Ichigo's Spiritual Energy; her eyes opened up in shock when she felt her opponents.

"That's...Renji Abarai the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division; he was the one who took Kuchiki-Kun back here!" Orihime gasped in shock causing Uryuu's eyes to widen before he sighed.

"Then we can't interfere. This battle is personally to Kurosaki so we must stay out of it." Uryuu stated simply as he started walking again.

"But..."

"Don't you feel it, Inoue? Sado and Shiba are there too and their not fighting; they understand that this is Kurosaki's battle, so must you. In a fight like this, not only is her life at stake but so is her pride." Uryuu summarized causing Orihime to look down to the ground sadly.

"We cannot interfere." Uryuu repeated before he took off once again; Orihime bit her lip before she quickly followed.

'Please...Please be safe Berry-Chan. Tatsuki-Chan would never forgive you, if you die here.' Orihime thought to herself before she forced herself to focus on their mission.

* * *

'Urahara-San told me everyone has a weakness or a flaw to their Zanpakuto and I know Renji's. This means he is already aware that I may use that time space between his attacks to strike.' Ichigo thought to herself in frustration before Renji swung his Zanpakuto forward once again, she cursed as she blocked the attack.

'_You all have more than one weakness, Ichigo. Find another weakness._' Zangetsu ordered and Ichigo narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Don't let yourself get distracted!" Renji shouted as he slashed forward but Ichigo easily blocked his attack before she held her hand in the air.

"Bakudō # 26- Kyakko!" Ichigo called out before Renji could even move forward Ichigo disappeared with a flash of light; he narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he realized he couldn't even sense her Spiritual Energy.

"Tch, and you called me a coward." Renji scoffed as he scanned the courtyard with wary eyes; he remembered that 'Kyakko' hid the caster from view and sense by bending light but it doesn't stop her Spiritual Energy spiking when she attacks.

"Bakudō # 30- Shitotsu Sansen!" Renji quickly used Shunpo to jump in the air as 3 bars of light slammed into the wall behind him; his battle instincts suddenly screamed at him so he quickly turned to blocked a sneak attack from his now invisible foe.

Renji growled as he took a swing at where he thought Ichigo was but his Zanpakuto met no force meaning she had moved again.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!"Renji grit his teeth as he brought his Zanpakuto up to blocked the blue fire attack which he remembered was Byakuya's favourite spell but he violently pushed that thought away.

"Bakudō #- 9 Geki!" Renji's eyes widened in shock as he felt his body seize up as a red glow surrounded him and his Zanpakuto; his curled his lip as he realized she was standing right in front of him.

"It's over, Renji!" Ichigo shouted as she slashed her Zanpakuto down; Renji scoffed as he narrowed his eyes not looking at all moved even though he couldn't see her.

"You really don't get it do you, brat?" Renji questioned lowly before he allowed his red Spiritual Energy to surround his form; Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as her Kido spell snapped easily under his power but before she could even think to move Renji attacked.

Renji yelled as he swung forward sharply and grinned when he felt his Zanpakuto come in contact with something; Ichigo cried out as her finale Kido spell snapped revealing her to Renji, who grinned as he saw his Zanpakuto was dug deeply in her shoulder.

"I told you, you're not strong enough to defeat me."Renji sneered before he dragged his Zanpakuto down her chest before pulling it free from her side; Ichigo coughed as blood poured heavily from her chest and the giant sheath from her back fell to the ground with a loud crack.

'How did he...break free...?' Ichigo thought to herself blankly as she fell down to her knees, her brown eyes dull with shock as she stared at her bloody chest.

"I bet you're wondering how I broke free of the Bakudō spell right? I also bet that you thought that because I don't use Kido in battle that must mean I don't know how to use it. I'm not any good at it but I do know the basics and breaking out of such a weak Bakudō is child's play for someone like me." Renji bragged before he cast a pitying look to Ichigo's frozen form and raised his Zanpakuto above his head.

"You won't be able to save Byakuya because you're life is already over." Renji stated simply before he brought his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo!" Sado and Ganju shouted as they watched in horror as Renji preformed the killing blow; before they could move forward though Hanataro grabbed their sleeves in his hand.

"Wait! It's not over yet!" Hanataro cried out causing the two to blink in shock; Hanataro narrowed his eyes as he looked back over to where the dust was slowly settling.

"Ichigo-San...is still alive."

* * *

"_Why are kneeling on the ground, Ichigo? Have you given up?"_ Ichigo blinked as she looked up in shock to see Zangetsu standing in front of her; everything around her seemed to freeze as her Zanpakuto walked towards her.

"Zangetsu-Ossan...he got free..." Ichigo stuttered as Zangetsu came to a stop before her; he nodded his brown eyes as cold as usual.

"_Yes he did but it's because your resolve to kill him became weak, meaning your Spiritual Energy lowered and made your Kido spells weaker._" Zangetsu summarized and Ichigo was sure that if he was one to show emotions he would have shrugged his shoulders just to prove his point.

"_You are so close to reaching your goal, Ichigo and you're letting this coward of a man stand in your way._" Zangetsu whispered before he crouched down and looked at Ichigo straight in the eye.

"_Remember these words, Ichigo; When you're dodging don't let him cut you, when you're protecting someone don't let them die and when you're attacking someone you attack to kill!_" Zangetsu shouted causing Ichigo's eyes to go wide but his words seemed to click.

She understood now.

Zangetsu nodded proudly as he saw her eyes narrow in determination; he quickly stood to his feet before walking behind her.

"_Now go and defeat him, Ichigo! This is your resolve! Your resolve to save Byakuya_!" Zangetsu roared before he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder causing everything to move and Renji's Zanpakuto started falling once again.

Ichigo quickly forced her hand up to catch the blade, stopping it in its tracks; Ichigo didn't even flinch as blood dripped down her fingers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Ichigo whispered as Renji gawped at her in shock; she wasn't moving a second ago, he couldn't comprehend the fact she had managed to stop his blade.

"...I've found my resolve. This time I will kill you, Renji." Ichigo promised as she raised her head to reveal her eyes were glowing a silvery blue; Renji cursed as he jumped back in shock as Ichigo's Spiritual Energy exploded outwards.

'What the hell? Is this the same Spiritual Energy as before?' Renji thought to himself in shock before he shook his head as he compared this encounter with the one in the Human World.

'No. While her Spiritual Energy was in control in the Human World, it wasn't as flawless as this; before her Spiritual Energy leaked out at random times but now it's calm and controlled. It's also a lot stronger.' Renji admitted against his pride but his eyes widened in shock when Ichigo disappeared from view with Shunpo.

"Shit!" He cursed when Ichigo appeared at his side; with narrowed eyes he prepared to launch his blade.

'_When you're dodging-'_

'-don't let them cut you!' Ichigo jumped over the blade to avoid the slash causing Renji to curse as he spun around and once again let his blade loose.

'_When you're protecting someone-'_

'-don't let them die!' Ichigo allowed Zabimaru to scratch across Zangetsu's blade as Byakuya flashed through her mind; she growled as she shoved Renji back throwing him off balance.

'_When you attack someone-'_

'-you attack to kill!' Ichigo thought fiercely as she held Zangetsu high above her head and allowed her Spiritual Energy to surround her blade; Renji desperately tried to swing forward but his eyes widened in shock when Zabimaru suddenly shattered under the pressure.

"Chishio Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried out as her Spiritual Energy to black with red edges; with a yell she swung her Zanpakuto down leaving Renji no chance to dodge.

Blood sprayed across the courtyard as the Dog bowed down to the Moon.

* * *

**Omake**

**Deadline for Guardian Strawberry Question Time has now changed to Chapter 19 seeing as I added an extra Chapter; so please have your questions for Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki in before Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Outtakes**

_When you have a Shinigami stalking you make sure you are prepared; especially if they want to become gods._

Ichigo: Comet I've been wondering, what's that chain holding underneath your kimono? *Points to the silver chain around her creators neck*

Comet: *Wordlessly pulls the chain free to reveal a small whistle.*

Ichigo: ...Why do you wear a rape whistle even in your Shinigami form? *Looks completely lost*

Comet: *Pushes glasses up like Uryuu does* Because there are Shinigami like Sosuke Aizen who stalks people since there were babies.

Ichigo: Oh.

* * *

**Glossary**

- **Bakudō # 26- ****Kyakko** (曲光, Curving Light) - _Hides the target from sight, presumably by bending light._

- **Bakudō # 30-** **Shitotsu Sansen** (嘴突三閃, Beak-Stab Triple Beam) - _Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle._

- **Hadō# ****33- ****Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) — _Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

- **Bakudō #**** 9****-** **Geki** (撃, Strike) — _Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _

-**Hoero** (咆えろ, _Howl_) – _The releases command for Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto. When Renji shouts 'Hoero' it allows him to take Shikai form. In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release._

-**Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, _Snake Tail_) - _Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. _


	19. Chapter 18: Hardships of the Past I

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hello guys! I bring you the new chapter of Guardian Strawberry and with it the back story of both Byakuya and Renji; it was very hard to write this because of the accent that I made the people in Inuzuri, I had to make sure to keep doing to write and not falling back on speak without accents.

Right! There is a small bit of Kanji in there but it's just a name, with Japanese names though I write them the way English people do when I write them in well English but in Kanji they are written as how they are meant to be; last name first.

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, and also how quickly I'm getting these things out; if you have time please review but make sure you enjoy!

* * *

** Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 18: ****Hardships of the Past I**

* * *

Renji cried out as he was thrown backwards and slammed violently into a slab of concrete; his long red hair came free from the tie and rested on his shoulders as he slowly fell forward.

'Shit...I lost...' Renji thought to himself before he looked down at the Zanpakuto in his hand which was broken even when sealed.

'What was that? What was that, Zabimaru?'

"_...I've found my resolve. This time I will kill you, Renji."_

'_That girl has something you haven't had for a very long time, Renji. She has resolve, the resolve to cut down anyone in her path._' The older side of Zabimaru explained simply before falling silent.

'Resolve?' Renji thought to himself in confusion as he looked up with unfocused brown eyes to see Ichigo panting for breath, blood still dripping from the serious wound on her chest.

'My body hurts...My legs won't move...' Renji thought to himself as his chest throbbed viscously and his legs shook underneath his weight; Renji grit his teeth as his body trembled before he threw his head back.

"AHHHHHH!" His scream echoed around the courtyard before he fell down to his knees; his blurry eyes looked up expecting to see Ichigo standing in front of him but his eyes widened in shock when he saw another person instead.

"Byakuya...?" He whispered in confusion as he saw the transparent figure standing in front of him in a white kimono and wearing the red collar sealing his Spiritual Energy; Renji forced his hand to reach out towards him.

'In the end...I was the one who let him go...'

* * *

** Flashback**

* * *

"In each of the areas of Rukongai were Districts numbered 1 to 80; the 1st District being with the best public order and 80th District being the back-alley to the rest. I can't remember how I died; all I remember is waking up in South Rukongai's 78th District, Inuzuri. One of the worst Districts in the Soul Society because the Shinigami just stopped caring."

_It was earlier morning and everyone was moving all around Rukongai, the lower District numbers were smiling, laughing as they greeted each other on the road. Inuzuri on the other hand was the opposite._

_Souls of all kind glared at anyone who even moved, some men were lying drunk across the floor not even waking as some kid stole some of their money; the shop keepers kept weary eyes on the people who passed, while holding their choice of weapons, daring anyone to even think of stealing anything._

"'_Ere." An old Man stated shortly as he handed a dirty young woman a jug of water and a bag of sweets; the woman quickly handed over her money before disappearing into the busy crowds._

_Trying to stay out view from the Shop-keeper they knew would strike at them were two children, looking around the age of 6; one of the boys had curly brown hair that covered his eyes and wore a lime green kimono with torn sleeves._

_The second boy had bright red hair tied up in a hair tie, his brown eyes were sharp as he watched the store with rapid attention wearing a grey kimono that only went down to his thighs and a pair of black shorts._

"We were children growing up in the worst place. We were called vermin and hated by the adults; we were forced to take care of ourselves. None of the adults trusted us back then."

"'_Ey, wha' are ya brats doin'? Ge' away from me store!" The Old man shouted as he grabbed his deadly sickle and swung out at the two boys; the brown haired one fell down on his behind with a cry as the red-headed one glared at the older man._

"_We ain't doin' nothin'!" Renji Abarai objected but quickly jumped back when the old man swung out at him again._

"_I told ya to piss off!" The Old man didn't notice the brown-haired boy had yet to get back to his feet; he was in fact now underneath the table tying the man's legs to his stand with a piece of string._

"They were right not to. 'Children who grew up in Inuzuri are sly beings who never forget their roots'; I remember being told this when I awoken for the 1st time in that horrible place and just like a child I took the words to heart. I became an Inuzuri street rat."

"_Alrigh'! We'r movin'." Renji grumbled as he made it seem like he was helping the brown-haired boy off the floor before the two took off leaving the man behind._

_Renji and his companion quickly ran over to 2 other boys; one was rather round with red burns surrounding his eyes and wearing a bright orange kimono. The boy next to him had spiky black hair with a jagged scar running down his left cheek; he wore a purple and white stripped Kimono without the sleeves._

"We did whatever we had to do, to live another day in that hell hole."

_Renji quickly turned his attention back towards the old man as he slowly counted down in his head; suddenly the old man shouted in shock before falling to the ground._

"_Now! Grab wha' ya can!" Renji ordered before the 4 of them took off the fallen stall; nobody paid them any attention as the boy's grabbed as many jugs as they could carry._

"_I've go' wa'er!" The one with the burned eyes shouted triumphantly as he peered into the two jugs he held in his arms; the boy with the curly brown hair grinned as he peered into his own._

"_I've go' Confe'i Candy!" He called but suddenly the Old Man groaned proving he was returning to consciousness; Renji's eyes widened in panic._

"_Run!" He shouted before they took off running; the shouts of anger as the Old Man suddenly realised what happened were heard behind them before the sound of running feet became closer._

"_Ge' back 'ere ya li'le shits! I'm goin' to make ya regre' stealin' from me!" The old man roared furiously waving his gleaming sickle in the air; the brown haired one looked back nervously._

"_He's catchin' up, Ren." The boy cried out in panic causing Renji to curse as he tried to think up a plan but suddenly the Old Man yelped; the boys looked behind them in confusion clear in there wide eyes as they saw what happened._

_A boy looking around their age stood on top of the Old Man's head, stamping it firmly into the ground as he glared down at him with grey eyes; he had long, messy black hair and wore a knee length dark green kimono with patches of different cloth over his shoulders._

"_Quickly! Follo' me!" The boy shouted before he ran past Renji and his group; Renji bit his lip as he looked at the Old Man before deciding to trust the boy._

"_Ya heard 'im! Move!" Renji shouted and the 3 boys quickly followed his orders; Renji took one look at the Old Man before following his group after the strange boy._

"In a town like this, is where...we met."

* * *

_A small run down hut sat near the water edge, children off all edges laughed and played outside; someone young girls holding the younger children and babies in their arms._

"'_ey! Ren-Chan's bac'!" One of the younger boys shouted as he caught sight of the familiar red hair of one of their leaders; the group cheered as the group of 5 came into view, not even blinking at the sight of their new companion having grown used to random kids appearing all the time._

"_Come on! We go' a good stash today!" Renji called out as he walked into the hut with the other's following; the children cheered as they followed him inside._

_There was only one room and a pair of worn down futons on the floor, which the children took turns with who was going to sleep in them that night; there were so many children though you most likely only got to sleep in it once._

_Renji and his group slowly divided the contents of the pots between everyone, each child looking relieved as they finally got some fresh water and something sweet; Renji looked up and noticed the new boy hadn't even had his share yet, with a sigh Renji walked forward and held out a small bag in front of him._

"_What?" He whispered causing Renji to roll his eyes before he shook the bag determinedly in front of his eyes._

"_We spli' the stu'f we stole between the group, this is ya'r share." Renji explained but the boy continued to look at him in confusion; with a growl of annoyance Renji grabbed the boy's wrist and placed the bag in his hand._

"_Jus' tak' the damn bag! I's only Confe'i Candy." Renji sneered before he crossed his arms over his chest; the boy blinked as he slowly opened the back and took out a small sweet._

"_Confe'i Candy?" The boy questioned with hesitation before he slowly placed it on his tongue; his eyes widened in shock as a sweet taste filled his mouth._

"_See? I's good righ'?" Renji grunted and the boy nodded happily as he placed another one in his mouth; Renji scratched his cheek as he looked to the side with a slight blush dusting his cheeks._

"_I wante' to thank ya for wha' ya did back ther'. So thanks." Renji grunted causing the boy to blink in shock once again before smiling softly._

"_I's no problem. I'm Byakuya Ryun." Byakuya introduced himself causing Renji to blink at the soft smile before he returned it with his own smirk._

"_I'm Renji Abarai."Renji stated proudly as he pointed to himself but before he could say anything else a loud argument broke out just behind him._

"_Giv it bac'!"_

"_Why? Ya don' need it!"_

"_I's mine! Give it!"_

_Renji narrowed his eyes furiously as he saw one of the much older children holding a bag of candy above a smaller child's head; Renji growled in anger and made a mental note to kick the older kid out later, he would obviously only cause trouble for everyone._

_Suddenly the child took a huge jump and managed to grab hold of his bag of sweets, unfortunately the bigger child was in no means ready to give up his stolen stash and it wasn't long before the bag tore between them scattering the sweets all over the floor._

_The young boy fell down to the floor on his behind in shock as he looked at the sweets on the floor, knowing full well that they were now useless; tears filled his eyes before he brought his hands up and started sobbing._

"_Oh shu' up! Ya don' need them! Ya 'aint got any Spiri'ual En'rgy, ther' no poin' in wastin' food on ya! Ya survive on wa'er!" The older looking child scoffed as the boy continued to sob at his feet; Renji clenched his fist as he prepared to step up but before he could Byakuya was already moving._

_The black haired newbie grabbed hold of the older looking boy's arm to grab his attention but the moment the boy looked at him Byakuya swung his fist up and punch him right in the nose; the boy cried out as he fell on his back and Byakuya took his chance to sit on the older boy's chest and force him to look at him squarely in the eye._

"_Wha' do ya mean not ge' hungry? We'r all the same! We all feel and we all tas'e! The happiness of tha' swee' is fel' by everyone! Don' act like those dir'y adults!" Byakuya ordered sharply causing silence to fall over the cabin; Byakuya pushed himself up and walked over to the sobbing boy while reaching into his kimono._

"'_ere. Stop those tears. Ya won' survive long 'ere if ya keep cryin'." Byakuya said shortly causing the boy to raise his head; Byakuya handed his bag of sweets over to the still sniffling boy before turning and walking out without a word._

"Even though he obviously enjoyed them, he still gave away his share. I didn't understand him at all."

_Renji narrowed his eyes in annoyance before he ran out after him; some part of him hoped the boy hadn't gone too far. As he ran out of the hut he allowed his eyes to sweep across the area._

"_Oi, Renji! Wha' is it? Wer' ya lookin' for me?" Byakuya shouted from the tree he sat on causing Renji to blink in shock before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side._

"Byakuya was different to the rest of us Inuzuri kids; he talked like us and acted like us but..."

"_Che! Why would I look for ya?" Renji retorted causing Byakuya to laugh before he covered his mouth with his hand._

"_Ya're weird!" Byakuya laughed causing Renji to blush in embarrassment._

"...but Byakuya seemed to have is aura of innocence around him; even though he lived his whole like in Inuzuri. That what I liked about him the most; even after living in Inuzuri he still retained his innocence and I swore to myself that I would make sure he never lost it."

* * *

_Renji, Aki, Hisao, Isamu and Byakuya pushed their way through the crowds as fast as they could; Byakuya suddenly paused as he gasped for breath before placing his hand on his stomach. The sharp pains had returned._

_Byakuya didn't like it when the pains were there, his friends never showed signs of such things and he knew that being different wasn't a good thing here in Inuzuri; the pains went away when he ate something, so he had to just wait until then._

"'_ey, Ryun! Are ya comin'?" Renji shouted as he appeared in front of Byakuya again; the boy shook his head and took off running, pushing the stomach pains to the back of his mind._

"_Wow! Look at tha' wagon!" Aki gasped in shock causing the group to pause; Isamu laughed as he ran up to it and started making faces in the black paint work of the expensive wagon._

"_Can ya believe it? Tha' li'le bra' becomin' a Shinigami!" A man standing near one of the hurts laughed as he shook his head; Byakuya and Renji slowly walked up behind their friends as they tried to hear more on what was going on._

"_I'm goin' to be one too!" His friend proclaimed causing his companions to laugh at him, but even he had an amused smirk on his face._

"_Ya'd never be a Shinigami! Ya 'ain't go' any Spiri'ual Energy; ya need to have a lo' of it to becoming one." The first man explained with a laugh and his friend nodded in understanding._

"_Oh well. A' leas' this bra' is goin' to become one, h's goin' to be the pride of this town!" The men continued on talking unaware of Byakuya and Renji looking at them in confusion._

"_Someone's becomin' a Shinigami?" Renji whispered in confusion but Byakuya simply shrugged having no idea who would become such a thing in this town; the hut's door was suddenly slammed open as a man walked out furiously._

"_Hey you brats! Get away from that wagon!" He shouted as he swung out at the Aki and Isamu who quickly scattered; Byakuya couldn't help but admire the stranger's speech, he spoke without a hint of the Rukongai accent most souls obtained._

"_Well I'm off then." A deep voice whispered as Byakuya ran to join up with his friends; the crowd had now partied away from the hut to make room for the person who had quickly become a legend._

"_Ther' he is!" Someone shouted as the man finally walked out of the hut wearing the Shihakusho of the Shinigami and a katana at his side; the residents of Inuzuri cheered loudly showing happiness and order for the first time in many years._

_It was shocking to know it was because one of their own was becoming part of the organisation they hated; they all believe though that this man will make a difference to their town._

_As the new Shinigami walked passed him, Byakuya suddenly felt his chest become tight; he could hear his own heart-beat in his ears as he felt his body sway. He blinked and suddenly he found himself on his knees._

"'_ey, Ryun! Wha' happened?" Renji's voice was becoming closer as he felt hearing return; Byakuya swallowed as he forced himself to sit up properly but his body still trembled slightly._

"_Are you children hungry, by any chance?" The familiar voice of the Shinigami caused both Renji and Byakuya to look up in shock; he was standing in front of them with a gentle smile on his lips._

"_No. I'm no' hungry." Byakuya muttered as he looked to the side causing the Shinigami to chuckle in amusement as he knelled down revealing the small basket he held._

"_I understand how it feels, feeling hungry in a place where you are not supposed to be hungry; it's nothing to be ashamed of. It means you have Spiritual Energy and could become a Shinigami like me on day. When I walked by you must have felt my Spiritual Energy and consumed all of your own in desperation to stay conscious." He spoke as he slowly opened the basket to reveal 3 well made Onigiri; both Renji and Byakuya swallowed hard at the sight of their first decent meal in a very long time._

"_Now eat this." The Shinigami ordered as he placed the basket in Byakuya's hand before turning and walking away; Byakuya blinked in shock before looking down at the basket in his hands and took note of the small kanji written on the side._

_春男__-__文雄 _

"_Fumio Haruo?" He whispered to himself before he closed the basket and ran after his group of friends; what he had just received would be enough to keep them going for a whole week!_

* * *

_Renji grit his teeth together as he clenched his hand in a fist in front of him; a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek but he didn't dare whip it away._

_Finally he gave a low shout before he opened his hand to reveal a small ball floating above his hand which glowed red with his Spiritual Energy._

"_Wow, Ren-Chan!" Aki gasped in shock as Hisao and Isamu clapped behind him; Renji grinned proudly as he scratched the back of his neck, not noticing Byakuya concentrating a few feet away._

"_Ya can be a Shinigami!" Hisao laughed and Renji nodded in full agreement but before the boy's could continue with their praise a bright light of pink flashed from the side; they looked over in shock to see Byakuya grinning widely with a much bigger ball of Spiritual Energy floating over his hand but his was bright pink._

"_Wow, Ryun-Chan! Ya'rs is much bigg'r than Ren-Chan's!" Isamu pointed out obviously as Aki leaned forward and placed his hand on the ball._

"_I's warm too!" He smiled at the feeling coming from his hand; Renji glared slightly before he crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff as he broke his concentration making his ball of Spiritual Energy vanish._

"_Ya and Ren-Chan should become Shinigami, Ryun-Chan!" Hisao pointed out with a grin but Byakuya smiled as he shook his head._

"_No. I...I'm goin' to be 'ere for ev'r! I wan' to be with ya guys for ev'r!" Byakuya proclaimed causing the 3 boys to grin happily at him._

"'_eally?"_

"_Tha' makes me happy!"_

"_Righ', Renji?" Byakuya questioned and Renji couldn't help but return the boy's grin with his own; he rubbed the back of his neck nervously but he still forced himself to answer._

"_Ya'r righ'." _

"_Yea'!" Aki, Hisao and Isamu cheered happily before Byakuya jumped down from where he was sitting and took off running; the boys laughed as they ran through the streets of Inuzuri._

"With or without Spiritual Energy, it didn't matter one bit back then but one thing I knew for sure was that even though he lived on the streets of Inuzuri, he always seemed to shine."

* * *

"We were a family but this was still a disgusting town with just as disgusting adults; they were either murders or thieves and all the kids were 'Inuzuri rats'."

"_Damn it. W'ere is tha', Ryun? I can' spli' the food until 'e comes bac'!" Renji growled as he stood outside the hut waiting for his friend to return; all though he sounded angry, Renji was actually really worried about his friend. It was getting dark and soon all the nasty adults would come out and they would pick up the kids left alone in the dark for their own needs._

_Be it to clean up after them, cook for them or to use their bodies for their own desires the adults didn't care that they were children; it made Renji sick and he was glad he knew how to defend himself._

"_Ren-Chan! Ryun-Chan i'nt the only one missin'!" Hisao shouted as he ran out of the hut in a panic; Renji looked up at his taller friend wondering what he meant._

"_Wha' do ya mean?"_

"_Kyoko-Chan is gone too!" Hisao shouted causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock before he took off running with a loud curse; Kyoko was a new girl who had only arrived in Rukongai yesterday, she wouldn't know about what happens to a child if left out in the dark._

_Renji would bet everything he owned that that was where Byakuya was too; Renji forced himself to run faster as he saw shadows forming over the huts._

"_Ya leave 'er alone!" A familiar voice shouted out from a nearby alleyway forcing Renji to skid to a quick stop; his eyes widened in shock as he saw Byakuya standing in front of the downed form of Kyoko._

"_Ge' out of me way bra'! Tha' girl is mine!" A huge soul growled angrily as he prepared to swing the katana he held his hands down on Byakuya's head; Renji growled angrily before he kicked out sharply at the back of the man's knees causing him to fall down._

"_Run for i'!" Renji shouted and Byakuya wasted no time in picking the whimpering girl up in his arms and running out of the alleyway; Renji prepared to run after them but his eyes widened in shock when saw the fat man had gotten up._

"_Ya'll pay for tha'!" He snarled furiously before he brought his katana down on Renji but the blade never struck his skin; someone suddenly charged forward and jumped in front of Renji just as the katana sliced down._

_Renji's eyes were wide with horror as he saw the familiar head of curly brown hair and the lime green kimono with torn sleeves; he was frozen in shock as he watched his friend's blood pour to the ground before his dead body followed._

"_Hisao!" Renji wasn't even aware that he had screamed his friend's name but before he could run forward someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him away; unfortunately the man wasn't about to let them go that easily._

"_Ge' bac' 'ere ya li'le cunts!" He screamed before he kicked Hisao's body off his feet and took off running after the fleeing children._

_Renji growled in anger before he forced himself to run as he grabbed Isamu's wrist as the large boy started slowly down; why did these idiots follow him? Renji had to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying as a flash of Hisao falling to the ground dead went over his mind before he pushed it away._

_Suddenly Isamu stumbled with a cry forcing Renji to look over his shoulder and he screamed his friend's name as he fell down to the ground with blood pouring out of his back; how could he have not noticed how close the bastard had gotten?_

"_Shit!" Renji shouted as he was once again forced to abandon another friend's body as the man swung out at him again; he knew he would never be able to come back for either Hisao or Isamu because their bodies would vanish in a few hours. _

"_Ren-Chan!"_

"_Renji!"_

_Renji looked up at the sound of his name in horror to see both Byakuya and Aki standing not a few feet away from him; Byakuya had obviously taken Kyoko back home but for them to be here it means that Renji is too close to the other children._

_He needs to get them away._

_Before he could even think of turning though, Renji found himself pushed aside roughly but a fat hand and his head slammed into a wall next to him._

"_Ther' ya are! Ge' bac' 'ere bitch!" The man ordered causing Renji to sluggishly realise the man wasn't after Kyoko at all; he was after Byakuya all along._

_Byakuya froze as he also realized the man was after him, he couldn't force himself to move as the ugly fat man reached out to grab his throat._

_Aki could move easily though and he jumped forward with a snarl and bit down as hard as he could on the man's hand; he screamed out in agony as blood dripped from his hand._

_He shook his arm up and down to try and shake the small boy off but Aki stayed firm, even going as far to wrap his legs and arms around the monster's arms to stay there._

"_Ge' off me! Ge' off me ya li'le cunt!" The man roared furiously before he swung his arm out on the wall next to him; Aki flinched but just bit down harder causing the man more pain._

_The man continued to smash Aki against the wall and it wasn't long before Aki fell unconscious; Byakuya watched in horror as his smallest friend slipped to the ground._

"_Ya'll pay for tha' ya li'le bastard." The man hissed as he cradled his torn up hand; Byakuya tried to force himself to move but he found himself not quick enough as the man stabbed his katana straight through Aki's skull killing him instantly._

"_Now ya're mine, bitch! Time for ya to spread those legs of ya'res!" The man laughed but Byakuya didn't move; he couldn't even bring himself to care anymore, all his friends were dead trying to protect him._

_He had basically killed his friends; he didn't deserve to be saved from this fate._

_Someone didn't agree with Byakuya's way of thinking though as the man suddenly stumbled forward before his eyes rolled backwards and he fell unconscious at the boy's feet, causing him to flinch; Byakuya slowly lifted his head to see Renji standing in front of him with a plank of wood in his hands as he gasped angrily for breath._

"_R-Renji?"_

"The sound of his voice that day broke my heart. I remember looking into his eyes and seeing these cold grey ones staring back at me; I wondered who this boy was, where was my best friend who smiled at everything I did."

"_Le's go bac', Ryun. We need to tell the others."_

I knew that day I had failed to keep my promises, not only to protect my friends but also to keep Byakuya's innocence alive. Everything I held dear to me had vanished in a single second."

* * *

**10 Years Later**

* * *

"There are only 2 ways to get out of Rukongai; either you die trying to live in that horrible place or..."

"_Renji...Le's become Shinigami. Tha' way we can live in the Seireitei and maybe make a difference to this place." Byakuya whispered quietly as he stared over at Rukongai and the white walls of Seireitei in the distance; both he and Renji had grown a lot taller, their faces filling out and their shoulders becoming firmer._

_They were no longer little boys who were called 'Inuzuri Rats', they were men and they were both sick of the way they lived._

"_Yea'."_

"...You become Shinigami and try to find a better life. We all came to Soul Society alone but he joined together and made a family; we learned though that this place is hard for everyone, children especially. 10 years passed since we lost all of our friends that horrible night, 10 years since I've seen Byakuya smile."

"_Le's become Shinigami."_

* * *

"Because both of us had a decent amount of Spiritual Energy we were accepted into the Shinōreijutsuin. Even though we were constantly mocked by the students who came from Noble families we passed through the exams easily and then one day..."

_Renji gasped for breath as he ran through the halls of the Academy desperately looking for his friend; he now had a set of tattooed eyebrows and wore the blue hakama and white kimono of the Shinōreijutsuin. _

_He easily ignored the looks he received as he finally located Byakuya's Spiritual Energy and didn't hesitate to slam open the door to the main hall._

"_Ryun! I passed my secondary exam! Wha' do ya think? I've only got one exam left them I'll become a-" Renji's proud boast was cut off when he noticed Byakuya wasn't alone in the room; in front of his friend stood a short woman with black hair and violet eyes wearing a Shihakusho and a white haori._

'_A white haori...she's a Shinigami Captain!.' Renji thought to himself in shock; he couldn't even bring himself to make a sound._

"_It seems like we've been interrupted. No matter, I have said what I wanted. I wait for your decision Byakuya Ryun and hopefully I will be welcoming you into the Kuchiki Clan as my Otōto very soon." She spoke coldly as she handed Byakuya the pile of neatly folded clothing she was holding._

"_Thank you Captain Rukia Kuchiki-Sama." Byakuya whispered as he bowed and Rukia Kuchiki nodded before she slowly walked out of the hall; Renji's eyes widened even more as Rukia passed him._

'_That woman is a Captain? A noble clan leader at that! What amazing Spiritual Energy, I couldn't even look at her in the eye.' Renji thought to himself in shock as he waited for the door to close behind her._

"_Renji…"_

"_Oh! Ryun that was intense wasn't it? How did you stand being that close to her? What is it she wanted?" Renji questioned lightly but he had a faint idea; Byakuya looked down and his eyes looked off to the side as he hugged the clothing in his hands tighter._

"_That was the Head of the Kuchiki Noble Family, Captain Rukia Kuchiki-Sama, and she just requested that I allow her to adopt me as her Otōto." Byakuya whispered quietly causing Renji to flinch back; he had expected something like that but it was still a shock to hear such a thing._

"_She said that I would graduate immediately and she already has a place ready for me in the Gotei 13, she also gave me the blue Haori and scarf of her clan that proves I am an Heir to the Kuchiki Clan..." Byakuya trailed off as his eyes became clouded in worry as his thoughts continued to tumble around his head._

"_...Renji...I-I don't...-?" Byakuya's eyes widened in sudden shock as Renji grabbed him by his shoulders with a loud yell._

"_That's great, Byakuya! The Kuchikis are one of the great Noble Houses! If you live with them, you will never go hungry again! You're so lucky Byakuya and she said you would graduate right away? This is great!" Renji cheered happily with a fake grin on his lips unaware of how Byakuya's eyes grew even darker as he continued on._

"_I'm so jealous of you!"_

"_I see...so that's how you feel, huh?" Byakuya's soft whisper managed to break through Renji's loud shouting; the red-head looked down slightly to see Byakuya's head bowed as he clutched the folded clothing to his chest._

"_Thank you, Renji. You just made my choice much easier." Byakuya whispered as he pushed Renji's arms off him and ran past him; Renji stayed firm even as he saw a tear roll down Byakuya's cheek._

_This was the right thing to do, now Byakuya will never have to go back to Inuzuri and suffer again; he's safe. That's what Renji tried to convince himself but he couldn't help but feel horrible about making his friend cry again._

"Byakuya finally had a true family, someone who would care for him, feed him, cloth him and be there for him when he's sad; I told myself that over and over again as I forced myself not to chase after him. Don't get in his way, let him live his life. That's what I kept repeating to myself-"

* * *

** End of Flashback**

* * *

"-But thinking back on it, I was just afraid!" Renji gasped as he placed his hand on the ground and scratched at the dirt; suddenly he grinned darkly.

"Jeez, I'm a stray dog all the way down to my bones; I'm pathetic." Renji whispered to himself before he looked through his blood soaked hair at Ichigo; with a growl he slowly forced himself to his feet.

"I keep barkin' at the moon, taun'ing it, and running when it tried to figh' back; I'm a complete coward." Renji hissed as her reached forward and grabbed Ichigo by her kimono; even though he was crouched over slightly, Ichigo was still lifted off her feet.

"It's ya'r fault tha' Byakuya is in this situa'ion! Every time I though' tha' my blood would boil bu' I was wrong. If I hadn'...I didn' let Byakuya join the Kuchiki family just so he could become a criminal on death row!" Renji growled causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

'Let Byakuya join the Kuchiki family? Abarai...you've know him that long?' Ichigo was brought out of her thoughts as Renji finally caught his breath to continue.

"I'v' nev'r been good enough to bea' Captain Kuchiki. Since I le' Byakuya go, I trained everyday to try and bea' 'er bu' I jus' can' do it! I'm no' strong enough to save 'im!" Renji gasped before he finally looked up at Ichigo angrily.

"Kurosaki! I'm put'ing aside my pride an' my shame so I can ask this of ya...please..." Renji whispered as he slowly set Ichigo down on her feet but kept a tight grip on her kimono.

"Please...Byakuya...Please save Byakuya!" Renji finally cried out causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock; but her eyes softened as she heard Renji's sobbing breaths, carefully she covered his hand with her own and smiled.

"You have my word." Ichigo promised; Renji allowed himself to relax as he heard her promise and soon he fell to the floor unconscious as he lost his grip on awareness.

* * *

Ichigo wheezed for breath as tried to stop her vision from blurring but soon her breath became too short and her knees collapsed underneath her; she was unconscious before he body started to fall.

Sado quickly jumped forward and caught Ichigo's limp form before she could hit the ground, he flinched as he felt her blood soak quickly into his top but he forced himself to ignore it as he lifted her in his arms.

"Ichigo!" Ganju shouted as he and Hanataro quickly made their way over; Hanataro swallowed as he looked down at Renji in a pool of his own blood at his feet and then over to Ichigo who was as pale as ghost against Sado's tanned skin.

'Vice-Captain Abarai...She defeated Vice-Captain Abarai...!' Hanataro thought to himself in complete shock not believing is own thoughts but he couldn't deny what had just happened in front of him.

'Ichigo-San just what are you?' Hanataro was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of shouting and rapid footsteps; he looked behind him to see a group of Shinigami slowly getting closer.

"Oh no! People are coming and by the feel of one of them it's another Vice-Captain!" Hanataro squeaked causing Ganju to curse as he picked up Ichigo's now sealed Zanpakuto.

"Well then let's move! We can't afford to confront another Vice-Captain with Ichigo in this condition!" Ganju shouted as he and Sado took off running, Hanataro quickly bringing up the rear end of the group without hesitation.

They only just managed to get away before Shuuhei Hisagi appeared with 3 other Shinigami behind him; his eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of his friend.

"_Vice-Captain Abarai!"_

"_Vice-Captain, are you alright?"_

"I can't believe it...this Ryoka managed to defeat Abarai..." Shuuhei whispered to himself in shock as he watched two Shinigami carefully pull Renji onto a pallet.

"They couldn't have gotten far, Vice-Captain Hisagi. Do you want me to go after them?" The finale member of his team questioned but Shuuhei shook his head as he watched Renji being slowly lifted from the ground.

"No. Saving Vice-Captain Abarai is our priority right now."

* * *

"Healing Kido? I thought you used things like medicine and bandages to heal people?" Ganju questioned as he and Sado leaned against the main walls keeping watch; Hanataro nodded as he slowly lit up the small archway with torches around him.

"We do but we of the 4th Division can use our Spiritual Energy to heal. That's what makes us different to the other Shinigami, healing is the only way for us to use our Spiritual Energy." Hanataro explained before he knelled down beside where Ichigo was lying on the ground.

"I see...So how is Ichigo?" Ganju asked with hesitation as looked over at Ichigo's form. Ganju could tell she was in bad shape, the wound on her head was still bleeding heavily and now she had a serious wound from her shoulder, across chest over to her hip.

"It's bad. She took a direct hit from a Vice-Captain's Zanpakuto; by all rights she should be dead." Hanataro admitted to the two males but he narrowed his eyes in determination as he slipped his bag off his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will heal her right up; I just need one night to do it." Hanataro swore causing Ganju and Sado to nod in understanding.

They had no choice but to put their faith in the little Shinigami, to them it was time for Hanataro to prove he _was_ actually trust worthy; if he can save Ichigo then he was their ally.

But both men were prepared to attack if Hanataro did something that said otherwise and Hanataro understood that; hopefully after this, the 3 of them, including Ichigo when she woke up, will finally trust him.

* * *

** Omake**

**Deadline for Guardian Strawberry Question Time has now changed to Chapter 19 seeing as I added an extra Chapter; so please have your questions for Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki in before Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Outtakes**

Ganju: "Wait I just thought of something!"

Sado: "..."

Hanataro: "What is it?"

Ganju: "Well Ichigo's a girl right? (The two males nod) and we're guys right? (They nod again but with some hesitation) So has no one thought that it might be awkward for us to heal her? You're obviously going to take off her kimono to get to the wound."

Sado: (Grunts and glares slightly at Ganju) 'Your body would not be found if you try anything'

Ganju: (Shivers in fear but doesn't know why)

Hanataro: (Blushes) "W-well...t-this is n-normal f-for us... (Turns bright red and passes out)

Comet: "Oh for crying out loud...You idiots! She has bindings around her chest! All female Shinigami have them to make their chests smaller so it's easier for them to fight! You won't see anything!"

Rangiku: (Off Set) "Bindings? I've never heard of them before!"

Comet: "Why am I not surprised, Rangiku?"

Ichigo: (Unconscious but still aware) 'That's right take your time; It's not like I'm bleeding to my death or anything! Morons.'

* * *

**Glossary**

**-****Onigiri** - _Onigiri are rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, for example an umeboshi (pickled Japanese plum), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon. Rice balls are a popular and inexpensive snack available at convenience stores._

**-**** Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, Spiritual Arts Academy) -_ Shinōreijutsuin,__ sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institute founded by Genryū__sai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society. _

**-****Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._


	20. Chapter 19: The Death of Sosuke Aizen

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I'm sorry for taking so long with this update guys! I once again have fallen victim to the cold and a high fever; in all honestly I probably only get about 3 weeks a year when I can say I'm completely healthy.

The other reason for taking so long is the fact I have gotten completely hooked on the TV show Supernatural; I am totally in love with the show so my interest in Bleach has been pushed back slightly for now. I'm on Season 3 of the show at the moment but have watched a few episodes later on in the series that catch my eye; I love it so far.

Anyway this was such a hard chapter to write! After all the fights in the last few chapters, going back to an info chapter was really hard for me; I'm glad it won't last long otherwise you guys would never get your updates!

Anyway the title sort of gives away what's happening in this chapter but this is also where you notice the difference in my tale from the original Bleach concept; I hope you guys like where I've taken this Fanfic so far.

So another year is coming to an end which means that this will be my last update in 2011; I have a lot of things planned out for next year! Here is what you guys can look forward too:

*Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1: The Invasion of Soul Society will be coming to end.

*Fade to Black Scripts- Book 2: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine will also be coming to end seeing as I update this one as soon as I update GS.

*A brand new FanFic will be coming called 'Paranormal'. It's an AU Bleach/Supernatural Fanfic and I'm looking forward to getting this out.

*Fade to Black Scripts- Book 3: Memories of the Black Sun will be starting hopefully during next year as well!

*Same for Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2: The Bount's Invasion & Guardian Strawberry- Movie 2: Crystallization of the Brothers.

This is what you guys can look forward from me for 2012! Have a great Christmas guys and a Happy New Year! See you in 2012!

* * *

** Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 19: ****The Death of Sosuke Aizen**

* * *

"What?" Momo Hinamori gasped before she broke down into a coughing fit; she was now sitting up on her cot, her hair flowing over her shoulders without her bun keeping it in place.

"You need to stay calm; getting yourself into a state won't do any good." Toushirou Hitsugaya soothed in his normal cold voice as he handed Momo a glass of water; slowly the 5th Division Vice-Captain caught her breath.

"A-Are you telling the truth, Shiro-Chan? Abarai-Kun has been...defeated?" Momo whispered sadly as tears filled her brown eyes and Toushirou nodded.

"That's correct. Because he acted out of orders, Captain Kuchiki ordered for him to be detained in the 6th Division holding cells without care but I managed to convince her to allow a member of the 4th Division to take a look at him. He had taken a right beating." Toushirou explained as he remembered the sight of the wounds covering Renji's body when he was brought in.

"You did that, Shirou-Chan? Thank you so much!" Momo smiled happily even as Toushirou twitched in annoyance over the nickname.

"I keep telling you, I'm a Captain now! You should be calling me 'Captain Hitsugaya!" Toushirou lectured angrily but Momo completely ignored him; the boy Shinigami sighed as he slipped his hands into his Kimono sleeves.

"Things aren't looking good at all. With Abarai down that's 3 Vice-Captains that have been defeated by these Ryokas.; the Head-Captain is furious." Toushirou explained with a sigh and Momo looked down to her lap sadly; things seemed to just be getting worse and worse.

Maybe she should have stayed asleep.

* * *

"These Ryoka have become a dire threat! We now have lost 3 Vice-Captains, an entire Division and a member of the 4th Division has been kidnapped. This is now a matter for you Captains!" Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto shouted as he stared angrily at the line of Captains in front of him.

"I will overlook Captain Ichimaru's actions from earlier before!"

"Why thank you so much." Gin drawled with his normal smirk but Generysai ignored him as he continued on.

"I am now ordering that all top officers, including Vice-Captains, to carry their Zanpakutos around at all time; also I'm allowing you full use of your powers during this time. Please pass this on to Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Aizen, who have been given permission to skip this due to the fact their Vice-Captains are out of action." Generysai requested before he slammed his cane onto the ground.

"Captains...it is time for us to declare all out war on these Ryoka!"

* * *

"_Are you alright?" Sado found himself asking as he crouched down in front of the fallen figure on the ground; she had waist length hair that was bright orange._

_She wore a torn dark blue skirt with a pair of black leggings that came down to her knees, her white blouse was torn to shreds, only just covering her chest as she clenched it between her bound hands; he could see she was trembling horrible as she forced herself into a sitting position._

"_I-I'm fine. T-Thanks." She stuttered as she clenched her torn blouse tighter around her form; Sado could see she had chocolate brown eyes that were full of determination, even after the situation she had been forced into._

"_Let me help you home." Sado finally grunted as he slipped his black jacket off and placed it on her shoulders; she quickly grabbed the jacket with her hands before letting out a cry of shock as Sado slipped his hands underneath her legs and back and picked her up easily._

"_P-Put me down! I-I can walk home on my own!" She protested and Sado grunted in slightly pain as she whacked his chest as hard as she could but he still continued walking; finally the girl sighed and relaxed in his arms only speaking when she told him where to go._

"_You're wearing the school uniform for Mashiba Junior High, are you new?" She suddenly asked causing Sado to blink at her in confusion before he grunted in confirmation._

"_Yes, I joined today; I'm in class 2-F." Sado simply stated causing her to narrow her eyes slightly in suspicion._

"_I'm in 2-F and I don't remember seeing you in my class." She said before she shrugged and looked to the ground._

"_Whatever, I probably wasn't paying attention. You're name's Chad, right?" She questioned as she caught sight of the nametag on his black school jacket._

"_No. It's Sado Yasutora." Sado corrected and she nodded with a smile; fully relaxed in his arms now even though she was practically bare._

"_Well I'm Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki! You should stick with me, Chad. You and I can look out for each other; people who stand out are not that liked." Ichigo grumbled quietly to herself and Sado sighed quietly in frustration._

"_It's Sado."_

"_Whatever, Chad." Ichigo snickered knowing full well she was annoying him; Sado grunted but stayed silent as the he walked down the darkened street._

Sado's eyes slowly opened as his dream faded away; he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and tried to remember where he was.

'That's right; we're in the sewers.' Sado thought to himself as he looked beside him at Ichigo's unconscious form; her chest was covered by a heavy bandaged and so was her forehead but in Sado's opinion she looked a lot better than before.

It was silent making him believe both Hanataro and Ganju had dossed off, it's a good thing no one had come by and spotted them; he was brought out of his thoughts when Ichigo let out a groan and opened her eyes slightly.

"C-Chad?"

"Don't move yet, Ichigo. You're still injured." Sado grunted in concern as he gently pushed his hands on her shoulders to keep her down; her pulled them away as if he was burned though when Ichigo flinched.

"I-I'm alright." She reassured before she sucked in a shuddered breath and slowly relaxed against the sheets once again; Sado grunted to show he understood before silence fell between the two of them.

That wasn't anything strange, both Ichigo and Sado preferred the silence when it was just to two of them; it was their own way of hanging out with each other. Ichigo took a deep breath as she looked back at Sado catching his attention.

"I actually wanted to ask you do something for me." Ichigo admitted and Sado was sure if she could move without pain, her hand would be scratching the back of her neck; it was her way of showing she was embarrassed or hesitating. Sado nodded at her to continue on.

"I...I would like it...if youwentonahead!" Sado blinked as he tried to understand what she just said; sadly she had said it was too fast and instead of forming words, it was just a bunch of gable.

"What?"

"I would like it...if you...went on ahead." Ichigo repeated after she took a deep breath; Sado's eyes widened in shock and a bit of a hurt.

"You don't want me here anymore?"

"It's not that!" Ichigo objected as she looked at Sado honestly and tried to put what she was feeling into words; she really wasn't trying to hurt her best-friend.

"It's just, I trust you and I trust in your strength; I know that if I get defeated, then I can die peacefully knowing that you would save Byakuya in my place." Ichigo explained as she looked off to the side; Sado looked down to the ground fully well knowing that Ichigo wasn't planning on getting killed anytime soon.

But if something happened to her, she was asking _him_ to continue on the journey to save Byakuya; someone who had obviously become very close to her. All though he didn't like Ichigo, who was like the little sister he never had, to talk about her death so easily he understood and he couldn't help but be a little touched.

"Alright. If you fall, I will save Byakuya in your place." Sado swore and he knew he had made the right decision when Ichigo grinned at him; he stayed by her side until she fell asleep before leaving on his own.

Their mission was to save Byakuya and Sado planned to help Ichigo anyway he could until his last breath.

* * *

Toushirou Hitsugaya walked through the darkened streets of Seireitei, nodding to the Shinigami on guard tonight as well as holding up lanterns to light up the path; his face was as cold as always but behind the mask his mind was going through thousands of his thoughts.

Why is this happening? How could 3 Vice-Captains be defeated? Why did Momo and Rangiku have to be the ones who were attacked? Is Gin Ichimaru the one causing all this?

That last question was the one that put Toushirou on edge the most, that was the reason he was walking around the area owned by the 5th Division; he was never one to rely on others, having only his Grandmother and Momo to count on, but during a time like this there was only one person who understood the situation better than himself.

Finally the barracks of the 5th Division came into sight and with an easy jump he easily appeared outsight of Sosuke Aizen's personal chambers; he slipped off his warajis while knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya; may I come in Captain Aizen?" Toushirou answered formally; he was greeted by the sound of shuffling before the familiar brown-haired Captain slid open the door.

Toushirou noticed that the Captain was out of uniform and was wearing a white kimono with a brown haori thrown over his shoulders; he forced down a flush of embarrassment as he realized his fellow Captain must have been on his way to bed.

"Hitsugaya-Kun! I wasn't expecting you this late, please come on in." Sosuke smiled as he stepped back and gestured for the younger-looking Captain to walk inside.

"I apologize for disturbing you-"

"Nonsense! At times like this, who can sleep? Take a seat." He waved off Toushirou's apology with his normal smile before pointing Toushirou to sit in the small chair by the desk while Sosuke took a seat on the futon.

"Now you wouldn't have come here without a reason, right Hitsugaya-Kun? What's bothering you?" Sosuke smiled pleasantly as he knelled down and placed his hand on his lap; Toushirou occupied himself with turning the chair around before sitting down in front of the Captain.

"Everything. This whole situation has bothered me from the start and now with these new orders of Central 46, I don't like this at all." Toushirou admitted as he forced himself to keep his expression blank; he still didn't fully trust the 5th Division Captain but in this situation he's the only person Toushirou has.

"I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Yes. As I said the last time we talked, this whole thing is bothering me too Hitsugaya-Kun and now I'm almost certain that the 3rd Division is involved." Sosuke admitted with a sigh as Toushirou looked at him in shock.

"The 3rd Division? Do you have actual proof of this?" Toushirou questioned but he was forced to hold back a sigh of disappointment when Sosuke shook his head.

"But if it is the 3rd Division then why was Hinamori and Matsumoto hurt? Hinamori went to the Academy with Kira and Matsumoto has known Ichimaru since she was a child." Toushirou asked quietly to himself as his mind worked in overdrive.

"I don't know Hitsugaya-Kun but something is defiantly wrong with the 3rd and I plan on stopping it before anyone else if hurt." Sosuke swore and Toushirou nodded as he got to his feet.

"As I said before, if you need any help at all I will gladly offer you my service Captain Aizen." Toushirou promised and Sosuke smiled as he slid open the door for the young Captain to go through.

"Thank you. Have a good evening, Hitsugaya-Kun." Sosuke called out and Toushirou nodded as the Captain slowly closed to door.

Even though he didn't really get answers to his questions, Toushirou couldn't help but admit to himself that he felt slightly better after talking to the older Captain; hopefully together they will be able to stop this mess.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen walked through the streets of Seireitei with confident steps; he smiled and waved at the Shinigami on guard, making sure that many people saw him walking around. It would make things all the easier.

"My, my~ Captain Aizen is so cruel, being able to lie to the boy genius like that; especially when he was so distraught..." A cheerful voice called out as Sosuke walked out onto the main courtyard; the Captain looked up to see Gin Ichimaru walking towards him with his hands in his sleeves.

"What do you mean, Gin? I didn't lie to Hitsugaya-Kun; I told the truth to him about the 3rd Divisions plans, I just left out certain pointers." Sosuke explained calmly as his glasses flashed in the moonlight.

"No matter how you word it, lying is lying Captain Aizen! I should know that better than anyone." Gin sung happily as he trailed behind the brown-haired Captain trying to get a rise out of him; to his disappointment though Sosuke stayed silent. Gin pouted at the lack of reaction but soon smiled once again as he thought up a different tactic.

"Things didn't really go the way they wanted, did they Captain Aizen?" Gin questioned as he opened his eyes slightly to see if he got the reaction he wanted; Sosuke continued walking all too familiar with Gin's childish attitude.

"It's just a minor detail; I don't need to have Momo Hinamori discover my body, it could be anyone but with her still in the hospital I'll have to tread more carefully around Toushirou Hitsugaya." Sosuke summarized causing Gin to nod in understanding; Gin watched as Sosuke paused in the middle of the courtyard looking up at one of the buildings.

"I think this is the perfect spot, don't you agree Gin?" Sosuke questioned rhetorically causing Gin's smile to become wider as he placed his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"I personally would have made it so your body was slashed in little pieces all over Seireitei but this is your plan Captain Aizen; not need to listen to little old me." Gin snickered even as Sosuke sent him another charming smile; the silver-haired Captain could see the slightly narrowing of Sosuke's eyes behind his glasses.

Sosuke refrained from sighing at the childlessness of his right-hand man, if he wasn't so perfect for this Sosuke would have killed him years ago; but Gin was incredibly powerful and also had the ability to put people on edge.

He was the perfect person to be the distraction while Sosuke continues on his own; with this part of his plan in progress it will allow him to move easier around the Seireitei without the Shinigami being aware of it.

"Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Because who would think a dead man was the one behind the Gotei 13's downfall?

* * *

Hanataro bit his bottom lip as he removed the final layer of Ichigo's bandage; it was silent in the sewer, Ganju having long since fallen asleep and Ichigo had been drifting between conscious and unconscious for the past few hours.

Sado had disappeared some time ago and Hanataro hadn't seen him since; he couldn't help but worry about the giant human, even though he's only known him for a short time.

He hoped that Sado stayed alive, in fact he hoped everyone who was helping Byakuya lived because he knows the noble would never forgive himself if someone died trying to save him.

Hanataro was brought out of his thoughts when Ichigo let out a groan; he watched as she twitched slightly in pain before relaxing in a much deeper sleep.

He couldn't stop the sigh that fell from his lips as he took in the nasty wound covering her chest; all though he had managed to stop the bleeding, the slash still managed to cover her entire chest; starting at her shoulder then running across to her opposite hip.

'She is very lucky. If the wound had been any deeper, Ichigo-San wouldn't have survived.' He thought to himself as he took notice of how the slash actually went over her heart; he also noticed the jagged scar right in the middle of her chest and he couldn't help wondering where someone so young would get such a horrifying scar.

Shaking off such thoughts Hanataro quickly got to work on bandaging Ichigo's wounds before they become infected; it was an easier process compared to when he first did this. This time he didn't need to replace Ichigo's chest-bindings.

He couldn't stop the blush coloring his cheeks at the thought of it but he forced himself to lose such thoughts and continue on.

He worked in silence, the only sound reaching his ears was the deep breathing of both Ganju and Ichigo; it didn't take long but when he allowed Ichigo to rest back against the pallet he was breathing heavy and fighting exhaustion.

Hanataro leaned back on his hands as he closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to slow down; it only took a couple of seconds but he had to force himself to open his eyes before he slipped off to dream land.

A flash of white caught his eye forcing him to turn to the side and immediately his body was filled with dread, fear and the need to run; lying harmlessly on the ground was a pure white mask.

It was similar to that of a skull with 3 red markings above the right eye socket, a large chip had been taken out of the top and Hanataro was sure if he put it up against Ichigo's wounds they would match perfectly.

'The only reason Ichigo-San is alive, is because of that mask but...' Hanataro trailed off as his fingers reached out to brush against the bone-like surface but he quickly flinched away as if he was electrocuted.

"...But that mask fills me with such unease, in a horrible familiar way." Hanataro whispered out loud but still couldn't bring himself to admit what he knew all along.

The mask that had fallen out of Ichigo's kimono, that had saved her from being killed from Renji's attack, was just like a Hollow's.

* * *

Toushirou was forced to cover up a huge yawn with his hand as he walked through Seireitei; the sun had only just risen and a light layer of fog had settled over the buildings.

Even though he was completely exhausted from everything that had happened yesterday, Toushirou had found it impossible to fall asleep that night; his mind refused to shut down and a thousand theories were running around his head giving him a horrible headache.

He had managed to catch a few hours dozing at his desk but even then his sleep wasn't peaceful; all though he would never admit it out loud, the barracks were too quiet without Rangiku snoring or whining about pointless things.

'Stop it. Matsumoto is a Shinigami, a Vice-Captain; she fought to defend our home and went down fighting with her pride intact. She was defeated like a Shinigami and she will live another day because of it.' Toushirou ordered himself as he softly shook his head; with narrowed eyes he looked ahead of him only to pause.

"The Vice-Captains? What are they doing there?" Toushirou whispered to himself in confusion as he recognized the selection of Spiritual Energy's in front of him; he knew they were fighting anyone but the strange shift to their Energies put him on edge.

Thinking quickly Toushirou jogged around the corner to see why they were all gathering there; he didn't expect to see the remaining 9 Vice-Captains looking at something in horror.

"What on earth is going on here? What are you all doing standing here?" Toushirou demanded as he strode forward, his turquoise eyes glaring at the Vice-Captain's suspiciously; his eyes lingering of Izuru Kira.

"C-Captain H-Hitsugaya..." Izuru stuttered as he tried to explain himself but he found himself unable to speak; instead he simply pointed ahead of him as his he looked to the ground.

Toushirou blinked in confusion at the action before following the 3rd Vice-Captain's shaking hand; a startled gasp left his lips as he paled and his eyes widened in complete horror.

Pinned high above the ground to the flat-edge of the 1st Division barracks with his own Zanpakuto was Sosuke Aizen; his dead brown eyes staring at nothing as his blood dripped to the roof below.

"Impossible..." Toushirou breathed as he felt his stomach clench at the horrible sight in front of him; it was only pure determination that allowed him to keep a hold of his light breakfast.

"How long has he been up there?" Toushirou demanded after he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down; Ise looked over at him shakily as she tried to regain her own composure.

"W-We don't know, sir. H-he was up there when arrived." Ise uncharastically stutters as she clutched her book tightly to her chest.

"So he could have been up there since last night, correct?" Toushirou questioned and both Ise and Izuru nodded causing him to sigh.

"Can someone get him down from there? Get him to the 4th Division!" Toushirou shouted causing the Vice-Captains to jump into action.

Toushirou brings his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose as his head thumped unpleasantly, he can't believe this has happened; he only talked to the Captain a few hours before! How could he be dead in such a short time?

The 10th Division Captain's thoughts were going high wire trying to work out who could have done such a thing; was it the Ryoka who had attacked his Vice-Captain and Momo? Or was it the 3rd Division, getting Sosuke out of the way?

"Oh my! What a horrible sight, what on earth happened to him?" A horribly familiar voice called out in such fake surprise that Toushirou could practically taste it; with narrowed eyes he turned and faced the 3rd Division Captain who was slowly walking towards him, sickly grin still in place.

"Do _you_ know something about this, Captain Ichimaru?" Toushirou demanded angrily barely refraining from attacking the snake when he shrugged carelessly.

"Me? Of course not but I have been telling Captain Aizen that he shouldn't take such long walks when it's dark or he'll get hurt. Such a shame." Gin sighed mockingly while shaking his head; Toushirou grit his teeth as he forced himself to calm down.

"Very well. If you excuse me, I have to report this to the Head-Captain." Toushirou said as he held back a furious growl; it had taken all his effort to stay polite to the much older Captain.

"It's so sad if you think about it. How on earth is Hinamori-Chan going to react when she finds out her precious Captain is dead?" Gin called out after Toushirou started walking away; the 10th Division Captain froze before spinning to face the Captain once more.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Gin Ichimaru. If you ever go near Hinamori or cause her to spill even a drop of blood, I will kill you." Toushirou icily swears his eyes glowing silver with his Spiritual Energy; Gin smirked wider as he shivered mockingly, not at all moved by the young Captain's threat.

"Scary, scary. You should be careful who you threaten, Toushirou-Kun. You could end up angering the wrong person." Gin warned before he used Shunpo to disappear.

Toushirou glared furiously at the spot where Gin just stood before spinning on his heal and stomping away; no matter how much he wanted to check on Momo, he needed to report to the Head-Captain first.

With that thought in mind Toushirou quickly used Shunpo to leave the area.

* * *

"_Look at this place. I can't believe a Ryoka could cause so much damage." _

"_It wasn't just a Ryoka, you idiot. It was Vice-Captain Abarai as well."_

"_I still can't believe that he lost."_

"_I can. I knew Vice-Captain Abarai's cockiness was stronger than his actual power, I mean you can feel how strong that Ryoka was; he was an idiot to take them on alone."_

Sado carefully looked around the wall to take a look at the 3 Shinigami standing a few feet away from him; he assumed from all the equipment around them that they were getting samples from the remaining Spiritual Energy left behind.

"_I heard that he was put in a holding cell by his Captain because he lost the fight."_

"_What? Captain Kuchiki did that? Why? Vice-Captain Abarai was fighting to defend Seireitei just like the rest of us are."_

"_You morons, he wasn't arrested because he lost the fight. He was arrested because he abounded his position to fight this particular Ryoka; he abounded his duties during a state of war for a grudge. Didn't you read the report from the human world? The Ryoka he fought is the one who not only took Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki's powers but also defeated Vice-Captain Abarai in front of his Captain."_

"_So basically he went against our laws because of his pride? That's stupid, why on earth would he do that?"_

"_Beats me. Come on let's get these samples back to Captain Kurotsuchi before he sends the Vice-Captain after us."_

Sado watched as the group of Shinigami packed up and started walking away; the one Sado assumed was the leader held 3 test tubes in his hands, each one having different colored whips inside them.

'They must be Ichigo's and the Vice-Captain's Spiritual Energy.' Sado thought to himself as he recognized the silvery-blue and the black-red as Ichigo's; which meant the blood red one was Renji's.

The teenage giant waited for a few minutes to make sure the Shinigami were really gone before he finally walked out onto the courtyard.

It really was a mess; huge pieces of pavement were scattered all over the area and Sado could still see dried blood where either Ichigo or Renji had been attacked. Hell the wall he had hidden behind was in fact the building Ichigo had been thrown into.

Ichigo.

Sado held back a flinch as he ran through the destroyed courtyard; flashes of Ichigo being slashed and beaten went through his memory, her unconscious form covered in blood and finally when she was bandaged up.

"_It's just, I trust you and I trust in your strength; I know that if I get defeated, then I can die peacefully knowing that you would save Byakuya in my place."_

The last words she said to him came back to his mind as he started up the long staircase; he had to admit to himself he hesitated even after Ichigo made her feelings known, the thought of leaving alone had sent Sado's instincts screaming. She was his little sister and it was his job to protect her.

But then he had forced himself to calm down and see the logic behind Ichigo's request; it made sense for them to split up and go in smaller groups, one of them would get to Byakuya eventually with 4 different groups running around Seireitei.

So against his instincts he agreed to go alone, running on ahead so that he could get a head start on getting to the Senzaikyu.

'Ichigo please come out of this alive.' Sado thought to himself as he ran up the stairs with a healthy pace; he thought back to the times before Ichigo gained her Shinigami powers and forced himself to run faster.

'Please survive this Ichigo otherwise I will end up becoming that monster again.' Sado finished the thought fiercely before blanking his mind and concentrating on getting there safely.

* * *

Toushirou paced back and forth down the hallway of the 4th Division; his Spiritual Energy spiking, only slightly, revealing the feelings of nervous and sadness that he wished to hid.

After reporting what had happened to the Head-Captain, Toushirou had rushed over as soon as possible to break the news to his child-hood friend before anyone else did; sadly Restu Unohona, Captain of the 4th Division stopped him stating that he won't be telling Momo anything unless Restu thinks she can handle it without making herself sicker.

They were still unaware of what actually happened to Momo considering the area she was found was completely dry but Momo herself was drenched through; Restu had explained that all though Momo has recovered from nearly drowning she is a Shinigami who uses fire as a weapon, the freezing water had not agreed with her body at all giving her a nasty fever.

Toushirou was brought out of his thoughts, and his pacing, by the sound of a door sliding open; he quickly walked over as Restu closed the door once again with a sad frown covering her normally calm features.

Toushirou could understand completely what she's going through, being the Captain of the 4th Division the task of identifying the body of their fellow Captain has fallen on to her; he knew how she felt because he was the one who had found him, Toushirou still couldn't believe it himself.

"How is she, Captain Unohona?"

"She is doing very well in her recovery; if her Zanpakuto hadn't sealed itself away Vice-Captain Hinamori wouldn't be alive right now." Restu reassured in her normal soft voice and Toushirou nodded with relief.

"Even though I'm sure her hearing the news of her Captain will regress her recovery, I'm positive it won't put her life in any danger; you may tell her Captain Hitsugaya but I will be placing a strong barrier around the room just in case." Restu warned and Toushirou nodded in silent understanding.

Restu stepped aside and allowed the small Captain to step by her with a small sigh; she understood why Toushirou wanted to tell Momo so soon, if he didn't then she would be told by some random messenger and that was just cruel.

Momo deserved to be told by her child-hood friend but that didn't make the news any easier; with a small shake of her head Restu slowly walked away leaving Toushirou alone.

The white-haired Captain looked back briefly before closing the door softly behind him; he forced himself to take a deep breath before finally walking over to the bed.

"Good morning, Hinamori." Toushirou greeted with a small smile which Momo returned with her own huge one; Toushirou could see she was feeling a lot better, her fevered cheeks weren't as red as before and her eyes were less glossy.

"Morning, Shirou-Chan! Did you hear, Captain Unohona said I'll be back on my feet in a few days; hopefully by then Captain Aizen will be finished with the work he's been doing." Momo gushed happily and Toushirou held back a flinch at the sound of his fellow Captain; he couldn't believe he had to this but Toushirou knew he had no choice.

He rather it be him telling her than Gin randomly sprouting it to her.

"Hinamori, I'm afraid I've got some bad news about the Ryoka invasion." Toushirou stated as he forced himself put his cold mask; Momo blinked in slight confusion before allowing her own face to fall into a familiar mask with a nod.

"What happened, Hitsugaya-Kun?"

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this Hinamori, I'm going to tell you this as it's going to be told to everyone who doesn't know the situation yet." Toushirou warned but Momo urged him to continue with a firm nod.

"Early this morning the body of the Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen, was found pierced against the 1st Division offices with his Zanpakuto. It is unknown who caused this but Central 46 and the Head-Captain believe this is the cause of the Ryoka. I'm sorry Hinamori." Toushirou finished sadly as Momo continued to look at him in shock before a shaky smile appeared on her lips.

"Y-You're joking right, Shirou-Chan? C-Captain Aizen isn't dead, I-I only saw him yesterday. Why would you make up such a horrible joke, Shirou-Chan?" Momo screamed hysterically as she clutched the bed sheets tightly in her hand.

"I would never joke about something like this, Hinamori." Momo screwed her eyes shut at the sound of Toushirou's calm reply; her Spiritual Energy spiked erratically as she desperately searched for the familiar pressure of her Captain.

But she found nothing. Nothing returned her call, she didn't feel the familiar calmness that usual came when she found her Captain's Spiritual Energy; all that she found was the horrible emptiness.

"No..." Momo whispered as tears filled her brown eyes; she shook her head back in forth as she reached up with her hands to grip her head.

"No it's n-not t-true...C-Captain A-Aizen c-can't b-be d-dead! H-He's c-c-can't be." Momo stuttered as she tried to ignore what she felt but Momo found herself unable to.

Her stutters turned into pure anguish cries as she finally accepted the truth; her beloved, kind and caring Captain...

"Captain Aizen!"

...was dead.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-**** Kudakero** (砕けろ, _Shatter_) - Kudakero is used to both activate and deactivate it. The name _Kyōka Suigetsu_ hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations.

- **Kyōka Suigetsu** (鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) -Kyōka Suigetsu In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry Question Time!**

"Is this working?" Comet called through the microphone as she tapped it repeatedly she continued to do so for a couple of minutes before a white hand smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for, Aniko?"

"**You were being a brat! You wanted to do this, so do it properly!**" A pure white version of Comet spat in annoyance as her hand rested threateningly against the Zanpakuto at her side; Comet stuck her tongue out at her Hollow before looking back took the microphone.

"Welcome my lovely audience to 'Guardian Strawberry Question time! I'm your host Little White Comet! You'll be pleased to know that my layer, Aniko, was able to make Ichigo Kurosaki drop the charges against me as long as I stay away until 2012. I don't really mind because at the moment I'm concentrating on getting close to certain youngest Winchester."

"**You mean Adam?**"

"No his name is Adam Mil-something."

"**But technically he's the youngest.**"

"Yes but at the moment he's a bit tied up in the Cage at the moment with Lucifer and Michael so it should be kinda obviously who I'm becoming obsessed with." Comet growled out slowly becoming annoyed with Aniko's useless comments.

"**But so was Sam and even then you were still liked him! Hell you liked him when he was without a Soul!**"

"I did not!" Comet shouted with a blush dusting her cheeks with Aniko nodded with a huge smirk.

"**You totally did! You can't lie to me Queen, I am you**!"

"Would both of you shut up? For god sake don't you think I have things better to do than watch you two argue over something that isn't related to this? Get back to Bleach!" A familiar orange-haired girl shouted in annoyance as she stomped onto the stage.

"Hey look! It's Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki from G? Get back to Bleach!" A familiar orange-haired girl shouted in annoyance as she stomped onto the stage.

"Hey look! It's Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki from Guardian Strawberry!" Comet quickly recovered as she pointed towards her character; Ichigo smiled briefly before walking over to the 2nd podium.

"I can't believe your making me do this. I bet you haven't got any questions anyway." Ichigo pointed out only for Comet to smirk as she brought a piece of paper from her Kimono sleeve.

"Oh yes I do!"

"Damn it!"

"Lalaith Quetzalli was nice enough to give us 3 questions with a lovely review so say thank you!" Comet ordered causing Ichigo to glare out in front of her.

"I will hunt you down and kill you with my Bankai."

"She's joking." Comet reassured while she stomped on Ichigo's toes with her warajis causing her to curse in pain.

"Okay 1st question! Lalaith Quetzalli asks 'Are you in love with Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki or are you denial like Ichigo Kurosaki from BLEACH? Good question." Comet praised as she looked over at her creation; who had gone bright red.

"What? Why would you ask something like? O-Of c-course I'm not!" Ichigo screamed furiously as Comet looked at her disbelief.

"She is in love with him but is in denial at the moment I'm afraid. Don't worry I promise you they will get together soon!" Comet swore causing Ichigo to glare at her angrily.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Okay 2nd Question! Lalaith Quetzalli asks 'Are Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue going to get together?"

"That Quincy bastard better think twice about touching Hime-Chan other's I tear him to pieces, and then have Hime-Chan fix him up just so I can do it again!" Ichigo growled angrily her Spiritual Energy surrounding her in a furious ball.

"That's a no from me too. I've had someone else planned for Uryuu since the original version of GS and I'm sticking to that plan. I do have someone planned for Orihime as well; both of the pairings will be shown in Guardian Strawberry- Movie 2: Crystallization of the Brothers so look forward to it!" Comet said with a smile as she waited for Ichigo to calm down.

"Okay finale question from Lalaith Quetzalli and it's 'How well do you trust those around you?'" Ichigo pursed her lips in thought before she finally answered.

"I don't know how to answer that one. I've been told that I'm too trusting for my own good many times but I haven't been proven wrong in my trust. If I trust someone I hope that's it's a good enough reason for them not to turn their backs on me in the end." Ichigo answered with a shrug causing Comet to grin.

"That's the last of the question which brings the 1st ever Guardian Strawberry Question Time is over! I don't know when the next one will be but when I do have it planned it will be with Byakuya! So please send in your questions! Happy holidays everyone!"

* * *

Please send in your questions for **Guardian Strawberry Question Time-Episode 2** when I'll be interviewing **Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki**! Please send in your questions!


	21. Chapter 20: The Sound of Bells

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Man this chapter was hard to put together; you see I had the notes planned for this some time ago, so basically I had to try and remember if I had the whole of this chapter planned or if my notes were incomplete. Turns out my notes were complete I just put just put them a certain way to make it difficult for me.

Didn't help the fact I keep messing around with the number of chapters planned; as you've probably noticed I still haven't decided if I'm going to add another chapter or not, guess I'll find out when I write it out.

Anyway! I welcome you guys back to Guardian Strawberry in 2012; hopefully my updates for this will be a lot quicker than last year, and maybe we can get this done before with bring in the next year -_-.

Anyway please comment with your feedback if you wish and enjoy this new chapter; yes I did end up changing the chapter's name _again_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 20: The Sound of Bells**

* * *

Ganju groans as he slowly awakens from his sleep; with a huge yawn he stretches his arms above his head until his back gave a loud crack.

Suddenly he froze he when he felt a wet patch on his leg; looking down in shock his eyes widened in horror when he saw Hanataro sound asleep on his leg, with a wet patch by his open mouth.

"Hanataro!" Ganju shouted in shock as he jumped to his feet forcing the young healer to the hit ground with a thump; Ganju watched in astonishment as the healer simply rolled over and stayed asleep.

"How the hell are you still asleep?"

"It's because he's exhausted." Ichigo called out before she walked out of the small archway causing Ganju to blink in shock; she stood wearing her Shihakusho and holding her sealed Zanpakuto in her hand.

"Ichigo! Are you feeling okay?" Ganju questioned as he looked her over; he remembered what she looked like after fighting Renji, he was worried she wasn't going to survive but now she was looking loads better and the only proof that she was injured was the bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Yeah I feel fine now, thanks to Hanataro. He stayed awake making sure I recovered properly." Ichigo smiled down at the sleeping Shinigami before she looked at Ganju.

"Seems like he healed you too; you're looking better as well." Ichigo pointed out as she waved at Ganju's form; he looked down and sure enough the wounds he had received from his fight with Momo were gone.

"Oh yeah."

"He must have healed you when he finished with me. He was probably up all night." Ichigo mused with another small smile directed at the sleeping Shinigami; Ganju watched as Ichigo reattached her Zanpakuto and blinked as her Spiritual Energy spiked slightly before relaxing.

'It's stronger than before...'He thought to himself as he remembered when he felt her Spiritual Energy in her fight with Renji; she had defiantly gotten stronger with that fight.

Before Ichigo's Spiritual Energy had felt similar to a Vice-Captain's but now Ganju had to admit that her Spiritual Energy was closer to a low-level Captain; he couldn't believe how much her strength had grown in such a short time.

"You ready to get going then?" Ganju asked as he shook away his thoughts; he didn't care how strong Ichigo was, he was only here to find out why his sister had trusted the Shinigami right up to the very end.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Yeah let's get going. Chad went on ahead last night so we best try and catch up." Ichigo explained as she adjusted the leather strap once more before crossing her arms over her chest; Ganju blinked at her in shock before his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What the hell? I would have gone with him if we were allowed to split up!"

"No, I need you here." She admitted and Ganju smirked arrogantly as he placed his hands on his hips and stuck his nose up in the air.

"So you've finally acknowledged my power, you are fully prepared to admit that you need my strength to save your friend."

"That's right." Ichigo agreed with a smirk as Ganju started laughing; she waited for him to calm down before continuing on.

"I mean, who else is going to carry Hanataro other than you?" Ichigo questioned causing Ganju to pause before her question sunk in.

"What?"

"Well we can't just leave him there and you've proven he won't wake up, even if we tried; so the only solution is for you to carry him." Ichigo nodded to herself completely satisfied with her logic as Ganju gawped at her in shock.

Finally Ganju sighed in frustration but knelled down and pulled Hanataro over his shoulders piggy-back style; the small Shinigami barely stirred only mumbling slightly before falling silent.

"Let's go."

* * *

Orihime blinked before stretching her arms in a wide yawn; all though the place she had chosen to sleep hadn't been the best of places, she actually had slept quiet well.

"Did you sleep well, Inoue?" Uryuu questioned politely as he kept his eyes on the door in front of them; the two of them had decided to settle down in one of the storage rooms they found when it started becoming dark.

Uryuu had volunteered himself to guard the door while Orihime slept seeing as it would be best if at least one of them got a good night sleep; he didn't need rest as much as Orihime did thanks to the Spiritual Particles that created the Soul Society.

"Yes I slept great. Did you get any sleep, Ishida-Kun?" Orihime asked in concern as she saw Uryuu had barely moved from where she saw him last when she fell asleep; the Quincy hummed as he stood up and stretched until his spin cracked slightly.

"I don't need sleep like you here, Inoue. Thanks to the Spiritual Particles around I feel like I slept all night." Uryuu reassured and Orihime accepted that explanation with a nod but promised herself to keep an eye on her friend encase he starts becoming tired.

"Is it alright for us to move?"

"Things had become hectic early this morning, I could only get so much information while keeping our Spiritual Energy under taps; but I think one of the Captains have been murdered." Orihime gasped in shock at Uryuu's revelation; even though they were fighting them, Orihime didn't think any of the Shinigami deserved to be killed in anyway. The news that one of the Captain's may have been murdered wasn't something she relished from.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No but I can guarantee it wasn't one of us; I may not know Shiba as much as everyone else but I know he's a man of honour, he wouldn't murder a Captain just for the sake of it." Uryuu sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose; Orihime nodded in agreement and the two of them fell into silence.

"We're going to have to be extra careful now; the other Captains will be looking for us more seriously now one of their own has been killed. Before we weren't a serious threat but now they're going to be looking for us 24-7." Uryuu admitted and Orihime sighed as she looked to the ground sadly.

She hoped Ichigo had gotten word of the same information and was lying low for now; the teenager knew that if her best-friend was captured then the whole mission would be ruined.

'Please be careful, Berry-Chan.' Orihime begged to herself in thought as she waited for Uryuu to think up a plan of action.

* * *

"Damn it! This guy is a lot heavier than he looks." Ganju huffed as he followed Ichigo up the giant set of stairs leading to the Senzaikyu.

"Oh stop complaining." Ichigo grumbled as she stopped on a step and looked down at Ganju in annoyance; she had listened to nothing but him moaning and it was getting fairly annoying.

"Chad would've carried him without complaining."

"Then you shouldn't have let him wander off! We joined up together for a reason, why would you let him go?" Ganju demanded as he also came to a stop; Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest and allowed her annoyance to fade away.

"Chad can take care of himself."

"Well it's nice to know you have such faith in him but about your other friends? The nerdy looking one and the pretty one?" Ganju questioned and Ichigo narrowed her eyes at the description of Orihime but decides to let him go.

"Hime-Chan and Ishida are both perfectly capable of looking after themselves and also looking after each other." Ichigo reassured but sighed when Ganju continued to look sceptical.

"Look I've been able to feel their Spiritual Energy ever since we landed here, Chad's too. I know Ishida will protect Hime-Chan and she will do the same for him; Chad...well I just can't see Chad ever loosing." Ichigo smirked before she turned and continued up the stairs; Ganju stared after her in shock before slowly following.

'She has such faith in her friends, she's so sure that all of them would survive; doesn't she realize that the only reason they're here, is because she is? Doesn't she see that if she falls, then her friends would follow?' Ganju thought to himself before he sighed and shook his head.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo."

"No she's not." Ganju blinked in shock as he looked over his shoulder and saw Hanataro glaring at him through sleepy eyes.

"Ichigo-San isn't stupid, she trusts in her companion's strength to keep going even if she fails. She knows what could happen if she fails and that's why she keeps fighting; not for her sake, but for her friends." Hanataro explained as Ganju continued to stare at him in shock; Ganju's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger before Hanataro cried out in shock as he felt himself falling to the step below him.

"Bastard, making me carry you halfway before waking up! You can continue on yourself!" Ganju cursed before running up the stairs himself; Hanataro groaned before quickly following Ganju up the stairs.

* * *

Sado forced himself to run at an easy pace through the similar looking buildings; he kept his eyes on the giant white tower still clear to him even when he was surrounded by large structures.

'I'm making good pace; hopefully Ichigo will be able to catch up with me when they finally move out.' Sado mused to himself before a spike of Spiritual Energy caused his eyes to widen in shock.

He quickly skidded to a stop and clenched his fists at his side; his eyes flickered from side to side as he tried to identify the Spiritual Energy he was feeling.

Suddenly he felt something coming from behind him and quickly dived forward; rolling on the ground with a grunt he jumped into a crouch to see who had attacked him.

Standing with his Zanpakuto half in the ground was a Shinigami with white hair and blank grey eyes; over his Shihakusho he had a white cloth and a Vice-Captain badge attached to his arm.

"Very good avoiding my attack; you are stronger than I expected." The Shinigami praised and Sado cursed himself quietly; he shouldn't have let the man get so close to him.

The teenager was hoping to avoid fighting until he reached the tower but it seems like he no longer had that option; with a grunt Sado activated his arm and got into a loose fighting stance.

He would fight for Ichigo's sake; something he's done for many years.

* * *

"Fuck, my feet are killing me! How much longer till we get to the top?"

"Shut up, Ganju! We're almost there!" Ichigo shouted back as she finally spotted the top of the stairs; in a few seconds the 3 of them were at the top.

"Oh thank god." Ganju whispered quietly as he collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath; Hanataro hadn't even made it off the stairs before he collapsed to the ground but Ichigo managed to stay on her feet as she placed her hands on her knees and gasped for breath.

With a cough Ichigo straightened out and allowed her senses to stretch out across the buildings in front of them.

"There's no one here either; we can go straight through." Ichigo announced as she watched Ganju and Hanataro pull themselves up.

"Let's go save Byakuya-San." Hanataro said with a determined nod as the 3 took off running once again; they had only run a few steps when a horrible pressure was suddenly pressed down on them.

"What...what the hell?" Ganju gasped as he stumbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet; Hanataro released a strangled cry as he fell down his knees behind him, trying to breathe through the horrible pressure on his throat.

"What the hell is this Spiritual Energy?" Ichigo whispered as her knees buckled but she refused to fall to the ground; a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as her mind work furiously trying to think.

'Why...why am I only sensing this Spiritual Energy now? Now that they're allowing me too?'

* * *

Toushirou leaned back against the wall separating him from Momo as he waited for her to finish dressing; after she had managed to calm down Momo had demanded that she be let out so she can return to her Division.

When Toushirou tried to deny her Momo flawlessly pointed out that the 5th Division would be in complete ciaos now with the Captain gone; Momo couldn't carry on resting in a bed while her Division needed her.

Toushirou couldn't help but be impressed by how much Momo had grown in such a few hours; without someone to fall back on Momo had stood up tall on her own two feet and taken charge like a true Vice-Captain. Toushirou couldn't help but be proud of her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the familiar Spiritual Energy of Restu approaching; quickly he straightened up and nodded to her in greeting.

"Captain Hitsugaya even though Vice-Captain Hinamori is up to retaking her position physically, emotionally I don't think she is ready; but as she is fully healed I have no right to keep her here any longer." Restu stated simply and Toushirou understood; the 4th Division Captain was warning him that Momo was still mourning and the worse of her breakdown was yet to come.

"I'll keep an eye on her. How is Matsumoto doing?"

"She's still unconscious I'm afraid; I managed to stop the draining of her Spiritual Energy but it may take some time for her to recover fully." Restu whispered regretfully and Toushirou nodded in understanding; he would never admit it but he missed his Vice-Captain greatly.

Toushirou was brought out of his thoughts when Restu held out a piece of paper folded neatly and tied with a small bow; he took with a slightly confused expression.

"I found it on Captain Aizen's body when I was examining it. It's addressed to both you and Vice-Captain Hinamori; you both should feel honoured that his last words were to you." Restu pointed out before she turned and walked off with a small smile; Toushirou narrowed his eyes as he looked at the piece of parchment in his hands.

"Shirou-Chan?" Toushirou jumped slightly having not heard Momo even opening the door; he looked at her with narrowed eyes before he held out the paper slightly.

"It's from Captain Aizen." Toushirou explained shortly as he nodded the room Momo had just left; quickly understanding Momo allowed him to step inside before closing the door behind herself.

"Bakudō # 11- Kyōmon." Momo whispered before a purple barrier flashed in place before disappearing; Toushirou nodded in praise as he slowly opened the piece of writing which were Sosuke Aizen's last words.

"To Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the 10th Division and Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division I leave you my finally words as Captain of the 5th Division.'" Toushirou began and watched when Momo bit her lip before he continued on.

"'Hinamori-Kun I apologize for leaving you so suddenly, I am so proud and overjoyed to have had you served as my Vice-Captain. I was planning on keeping you out of this but if you're reading this, then I've been killed and I have no choice but to involve you now; I apologize.'." Toushirou looked up at Momo's sharp intake of breath.

"What?" She whispered with tears in her brown eyes; Toushirou quickly forced himself to continue on.

"'Captain Hitsugaya I'm afraid that I didn't tell you everything the last time we met; I do have proof about what is going on in the Seireitei but if you're reading this then I was obviously killed before I could tell you in person. As the two people I trust most out of everyone in the Gotei 13, I have decided share all I've discovered in hope you will be able to stop them...'"As Toushirou continued to read on and the grip on the paper become tighter and tighter; eventually he came to the end but his eyes were blazing with fury.

"This is..." Momo whispered shakily as she swallowed hard, her whole frame trembling with shock; she couldn't believe what she was reading but she knew if it was writing by her Captain then it was true.

"Damn it." Toushirou cursed as his hand finally fell into a tight fist with the parchment clutched between his fingers.

* * *

"I can't...breathe..." Hanataro gasped as he continued to try and breathe through the horrible pressure; Ganju cursed as another harsh wave slammed into them causing him to stumble.

"Such amazing...Spiritual Energy..."

"We've got to move!" Ichigo shouted as she forced herself to move forward; she shook her head trying to push away a wave of dizziness before she looked over at her 2 companions.

"Whoever is releasing this Spiritual Energy is incredible strong and we don't want to meet them; we need to put as much distant between them and us as possible!" Ichigo continued on and only when she saw Ganju and Hanataro agree did she start running again.

* * *

"Ken-Chan! Ken-Chan, she's here!" Yachiru Kusajishi cheered as she clapped her hands; Zaraki Kenpachi grinned as he liked his lips, watching the 3 Ryoka run on the ground below him.

"I know." Zaraki stated as the 3 Ryoka's struggled to run while his Spiritual Energy presses down on their bodies; he grinned wider as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The question is, is she strong enough to give me a good fight?"

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she continued to force her legs to move; behind her she could hear Ganju practically hyperventilating as he tried to breathe.

'Something's not right...' Ichigo thought to herself in worry as she whipped a hand across her sweaty forehead.

'No matter how far we run, we don't put any distance between our enemy...' Ichigo cursed as she forced herself to pick up speed.

'It's as if there's a sharp katana, waiting to cut my throat.' Ichigo swallowed hard as a fate shiver went through her body.

Behind her Hanataro released another strangled cry before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground; Ganju cursed as he quickly ran back.

"What the hell are you doing, Hanataro?"

"I-I'm s-sorry...m-my s-strength is a-all g-gone..." Hanataro as he slowly stood to his feet but his body was still shaking violently; Ganju growled before he grabbed the healer's wrist and pulled him over his shoulder fireman style.

"You're hardly worth the effort, you know that?" Ganju complained and took off running as Ichigo called back at them.

"Get a move on!"

* * *

Zaraki watched as the orange-haired Ryoka took charge of the group and shouted at them to move; he could tell she knew that if they didn't, they would end up being killed.

The Captain of the 11th Division was impressed with her instincts; she was a natural leader and she was incredible stronger from what he could see considering she didn't look close to collapsing like the one who picked up the weak 4th Division member.

'Just one more test..' Zaraki thought to himself as Yachiru giggled next to him in anticipation as she waited for the finale test; Zaraki twitched his neck slightly making the bells in his hair jingle only slightly.

* * *

Ichigo froze as a faint jingle reached her ears; with narrowed brown eyes Ichigo looked over her shoulder and up at the building beside them.

Her eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of their enemy looking down at her with a huge smirk; the pressure became twice as hard.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you attacking me?" A voice questioned behind her; Ichigo's flinched as she released she hadn't even see the Shinigami move.

"If you aren't going to attack me, then you'll end up being killed!" The voice warned but before Ichigo could look over her shoulder she felt a horrible pain strike through her chest.

"What..?" Ichigo coughed as she looked down to see a Zanpakuto sticking through her chest as blood pooled around her feet and down her chin.

She blinked only to find the katana, the blood, the wound and the pain gone; with a shaking hand she reached up and grabbed her kimono.

'W-What was that?'

'_There's so much bloodlust in his Spiritual Energy, it affected your mind_.' Zangetsu murmured and Ichigo could tell he was slightly shocked at what he just witnessed too.

'You mean the killing intent dripping off his Spiritual Energy was strong enough to break through my own Spiritual Energy? Causing me to hallucinate? That's impossible!' Ichigo thought back in denial but she couldn't deny what she had just seen.

"Are you Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki?" Zaraki Kenpachi questioned as Ichigo finally managed to look over her shoulder at him; she sucked in a shock breath when she saw the white haori he wore.

'Shit! He's a Captain!'

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded as she spun around to face him fully while resting her hand on her Zanpakuto; Zaraki scoffed as he slipped his hands into his Kimono sleeves.

"What? Ikkaku didn't tell you about me?" Zaraki demanded feeling vaguely insulted and pissed off; he swears to god if Ikkaku lied about warning her, the bald-headed moron would end up back in the 4th Division.

_"Which one of your group is the strongest?" Ichigo thought about before looking at Sado, who simply nodded already knowing her answer._

_"That would be me, I guess." Ichigo answered causing Ikkaku to narrow his eyes as his face took on the 1st serious expression of the day._

_"If that's true then you best be on the lookout for my Captain, Ichigo. Captain has no interest in weak opponents, if what you say is true then he will come after you." Ikkaku warned bluntly causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow as she turned to face him fully._

_"Is he strong?"_

_"If you meet him then you'll find out how strong he is. That is if you stay alive long enough to meet him."_

_"What's his name?"_

"I am Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division and I'm here to kill you Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki!" Zaraki proclaimed as he grinned widely.

"Or at least die trying!" He finished with a laugh as his Spiritual Energy spiked widely causing Ichigo to shiver and narrow her eyes.

'Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division. I could tell he was a Captain just by the feel of his Spiritual Energy, it's terrifyingly strong.' Ichigo thought to herself as she and Zaraki continued to stare at each other.

"What's wrong?" Zaraki questioned as Ichigo stayed firmly in place; his eyes narrowed as he smirked while licking his lips.

"I just made a threat on your life, aren't you going to attack me?" He continued on and chuckled when Ichigo continued to stay silent.

"Well if you're not going to do anything, then maybe I should just attack first; how about that?" Zaraki grinned widely as Ichigo's hand quickly went to the handle of her Zanpakuto again.

Before she could draw the over-sized weapon though a small thump was heard behind her; with wide eyes she quickly looked over her shoulder in concern.

"Ganju! Hanataro!" She called out as she saw Ganju and fallen to his knees while panting for breath; the little 4th Division member though had completely collapsed on the ground and was a shaking mess as his blank eyes stared off into space with fear clear in them.

"Hanataro!"

"Ichigo, you idiot! We're fine, this guy's Spiritual Energy just spooked us that's all; don't take your eye of your enemy, he's most likely to kill you!" Ganju warned as he glared at Ichigo through hazy blue eyes.

"Ganju..."

"Wow! He's drooling!" A small voice shouted out causing Ichigo to jump; she looked behind her wearily just into time to see a pink and black blur disappear of Zaraki's shoulder.

"You really scared him, Ken-Chan! Poor Droopy-Chan." The voice continued on as Ichigo felt a small weight land on her shoulder; with a growl she shrugged her shoulder roughly forcing whoever was there to jump backwards.

"Oh I think I made her mad." Yachiru pouted as she landed on the ground in front of her Captain; Zaraki scoffed as he glared down at her with his arms crossed.

"Well what did you expect? You don't just jump on people like that, it's rude." Zaraki lectured with a surprisingly stern voice that had Ichigo thinking he was being a bit hypocritical; you don't practically strange people to death just because you want to fight them either but Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to mention that.

With a shake of her head Ichigo grabbed her Zanpakuto and pulled the gleaming white blade free from his sheath; Ichigo kept an eye on her opponent as she easily slipped into a loose fighting stance.

"Ganju! Take Hanataro and carry on without me! I'll take care of this guy; you go catch up with Chad and save Byakuya!" Ichigo ordered without even looking she knew Ganju was looking at her in shock.

"But Ichigo..."

"Go!" Ichigo shouted more fiercely as she gript her Zanpakuto even tighter in her hands; Ganju looked at her back in shock before shaking his head and picking up Hanataro.

"You stay alive, you hear me?" He hollered before he quickly took off running; Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to his fading footsteps.

"I thought it was the jobs of the Vice-Captains and the Captains to stop us?" Ichigo questioned as she noticed neither Zaraki nor Yachiru moving to go after her 2 retreating companions.

"I told you I'm here to kill _you_. I don't care about those weaklings; they can go save that boy for all I care." Zaraki scoffed as his grin returned full force.

"Good, I was counting on that." Ichigo smirked before she allowed her Spiritual Energy to wash over her.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!"

* * *

Byakuya flinched as he was awoke from his rough sleep; blinking he rubbed his eyes when the light in the slim window flashed into them.

'What was that?' He thought to himself in confusion before his eyes narrowed when he felt it again.

'I've been feeling a lot of Spiritual Energy for some time now; it feels like a Captain considering it's able to get through the Seki-Seki walls.' Byakuya bit his lip as he placed his hand against the stone walls.

"And yesterday there was the loud roar that reached me even in this place; there was no denying someone was fighting out there.' Byakuya sighed as he turned away from the window and looked down at his lap.

'Is it...is it really you, Ichigo?'

* * *

Zaraki was mildly impressed when he saw the Ichigo's blade had transformed into a clever like one with no handle or guard; he never believed in all the Zanpakuto crap but he has to admit the change in strength was amazing.

You'd never see him holding out his katana and shouting out some wimpy phrase though; he wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing.

"Not bad." He praised with a grin as Ichigo once again got into a wide-legged stance with her Zanpakuto held out in front of her; Zaraki could see her eyes were still glowing silvery blue faintly.

"Your guard is stiff and full of openings but you've got a good amount of Spiritual Energy; I can see why Ikkaku lost." He mused and Ichigo scoffed even as sweat stuck her fringe to her forehead.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"But you're still nowhere near my level so how about I give you a winning chance?" He asked but Ichigo only looked at him confusion even when he pulled over his kimono to reveal his scared chest.

"You can have the 1st cut. Strike me wherever you wish."

"What? Are you crazy? I can't strike someone without a weapon; are you mocking me, you bastard?" Ichigo shouts furiously even as Zaraki shakes his head with a smirk.

"Of course not. I'm just helping you out a bit before we get started. Refraining from cutting down an enemy you want to kill when their weapon-less is an admirable feat but that won't work with me." Zaraki shrugged before narrowing his one visible eye.

"Don't rush things though, let's both enjoy this." Ichigo shivered at his words and tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto.

"Come on! Slash my throat or my eyes; stab me through my chest, stomach hell you could even stab me right through my head and end it in one strike I won't stop you!" Zaraki taunts before laughing when he notices that Ichigo was barely holding herself back.

"Don't be such a coward! Attack me!"

"Fine! But I'm going to make you regret giving me this chance!" Ichigo swore before she charged forward quickly and swung her Zanpakuto down with a yell.

* * *

Hanataro groans as he slowly comes back into awareness; he quickly notices he's over someone's shoulder and that person was running quickly by the feel of the motions.

"Are you alright now, Hanataro?" A familiar voice asks and Hanataro looks to the right to see Ganju looking at him in slight concern.

"Ganju-San was I-?" Hanataro gasped as his memories came rushing back and quickly he sat up the best he could as looked desperately around them.

"What? What is it?"

"Where's Ichigo-San?" Hanataro demanded and Ganju blinked in shock never having seen the 4th Division member so forcefully.

"She stayed back to fight that guy..." He admitted and Hanataro's eyes widened in fear as he started struggling against Ganju's hold.

"Stayed behind? You mean by herself? No you must go back!" Hanataro begged as Ganju continued to run forward all thought he was slowing down.

"I-I can't Hanataro; we were both useless back there, what good would we be going back?" Ganju asked but Hanataro shook his head as he gript Ganju's kimono tightly in his fingers.

"Don't you get it? It's hopeless! Ichigo-San would never win a fight against him! Ichigo-San is going to get killed!"

* * *

Yachiru sat curled up on the floor with wide eyes as blood sprayed through the air; she licked her lips as she watched it splatter against the stone ground.

This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

"That man was Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division! In the Gotei 13, the name 'Kenpachi' means one who loves to fight the most and the one who has slain the most out of everyone in the Seireitei!" Hanataro as he clenched his eyes shut before opening them the plea clearly seen.

"The name 'Kenpachi' means the one behind that name will never fall in battle, no matter how many times he's cut down!"

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the chest in front of her in shock as blood dripped from her bleeding hands; she couldn't believe it.

She had swung down with all her strength and yet he didn't even have a scratched on him!

"Is that all you can do? Such a shame. Oh well." Zaraki sighed as he reached for his Zanpakuto even with Zangetsu still resting on his chest.

"Try not to die so quickly, yeah?" He requested and Ichigo's body froze as fear shot through her being like cold ice.

'This guy is a monster...' Ichigo thought to herself fearfully as she swallowed hard; she couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation at all.

To make matters worse a faint sound resounded around her ears, a sound she prayed she would never hear again.

The sound of manic giggling.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-** **Bakudō # 11- Kyōmon** (鏡門, Mirror Door) —It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry Question Time!**

A woman with white hair and pale skin walks out onto the stage wearing an ice blue dress and a white fur coat; she cleared her throat softly as she came to a stop in front of the microphone.

"_Hello everyone my name is Yuki-Hime and I'm the Zanpakuto of your host Little White Comet; I'm afraid my mistress is unable to make it to today's showing because of an overload of amazing stuff._"

"**She not only got a new chapter of BLEACH with Ichigo back to his normal self but also a new episode of Supernatural with clowns in it. She had a spaz attack and hasn't woken up since.**" Aniko corrected as she appeared behind the Zanpakuto with a wild grin; Yuki-Hime glared at her in annoyance before looking back to the audience.

"_Comet apologizes for not being here today-"_

"**-Obviously she doesn't because she's unconscious!**"

"-_AND BECAUSE I KNOW MY MISTRESS BEST, I will be taking over the interview today._" Yuki-Hime shouted over Aniko's injection with a strained smile.

"You mean not only did she drag me here for something stupid like this but then she doesn't even show up?"A voice shouted in anger before Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki stomped onto the stage.

"_Mistress apologizes_." Yuki-Hime repeated and Byakuya sighed as he stood in front of his own microphone finding it very hard to stay mad at the snow Zanpakuto.

"**Wait! Why is he wearing a Shihakusho? Why is his Zanpakuto back?**" Aniko shouted out noticing the black clothing, light blue haori which came to his waist and matching scarf that Byakuya was wearing.

"_Comet says '_I'm not stupid enough to let a powerless Shinigami come anywhere near Aniko, so for Question Time Byakuya gets his powers back! Be grateful'" Yuki-Hime read in a perfect imitation of Comet's voice; Byakuya sighed once again as he rubbed his temples.

"Let's just get this over with."

_"Well Comet was very happy yesterday when she found out she had received 2 sets of questions for you Byakuya-San. Please thank you_." Yuki-Hime requested and Byakuya smirked as he gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"Thank you." Yuki-Hime laughed nervously at the amount of bloodlust that dripping from his words; looking for a distraction she reached inside her coat and pulled out a small pile of cue cards.

"_Okay 1st set of questions are from KawaiiBerry-Chan! They send in 3 questions for you Byakuya-San so are you ready?" _Yumi-Hime questioned and smiled when Byakuya nodded in silence.

"_Okay 1st question is 'Byakuya are you love with Ichigo or are you in denial just like her?_" Yuki-Hime questioned and watched as Byakuya blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well I must admit I do harbour strong f-feelings for Ichigo but i-it's too soon for me to say." Byakuya admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck; Yuki-Hime nodded as she looked down at the cards.

"_Well Mistress answers '_Byakuya isn't in denial like Ichigo, he is aware he had strong feelings for her but because his 1st love died protecting him, he isn't ready to admit being in love with Ichigo when there's a very high chance of her doing the same.' _What a great question_!" Yuki-Hime praised as she ignored Aniko making fake gagging noises behind her.

"_Okay for the 2nd question __KawaiiBerry-Chan asks 'Is your Zanpakuto a boy or a girl?_" Yuki-Hime reads and keeps her head down when Byakuya steps back in shock.

"What kind of question is that? He's a boy, why would you ask such a thing?" Byakuya shouts in shock and Yuki-Hime glares at him before looking back at the cards.

"_Oh Comet says _'That's a very good questions considering I only put small hints in the story about Senbonzakura's gender. Here are the scenes where Byakuya's Zanpakuto is mentioned'." Yuki-Hime smiles before pulling out a remote from her coat and pressed play.

**Guardian Strawberry-Season 1: Chapter 1- The Guardian Is Born**

_In fact he could have simply called on his Zanpakuto and everything would have been over but something was telling him to use another option. _

_An option that will get him killed later on. _

_'Do you mind?' He asked to his Soul Partner, Byakuya could feel him shaking his head. _

_"_I will follow you through death, Byakuya-Sama. No matter your decisions_.__" He stated before he faded back into his Soul, Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he picked up his Zanpakuto from where it had fallen to the ground. _

**Guardian Strawberry-Season 1: Chapter 2- Orihime Inoue's Lonely Brother**

_Suddenly something caught her attention, to her right was a single fully bloomed Sakura Tree._

_Sitting against the trunk was a man; his appearance is that of a masked samurai in full armour._

_He has long, dark brown hair with silver accessories and wears a golden accessory on his forehead that resembles a half-cherry blossom. _

_Ichigo guessed that he was either asleep or purposely ignoring her; she blinked suddenly as another person appeared in front of her._

"'So Byakuya's Zanpakuto is still male, in fact all the original Zanpakuto are the same genders as they were in BLEACH; they also take on the forms they took on in the Zanpakuto filler arc. Hope that cleared up your doubts! _Thank you for asking!_" Yuki-Hime finishes with another smile as she slipped the remote back inside her kimono.

_"Okay for their final question KawaiiBerry-Chan asks 'How well do you think Rukia treats you and depending on your answer why does she treat you like that?_" Byakuya bit his lip as he thought about it for a couple of seconds before finally answering.

"I think Nee-Sama treats me fairly well considering I'm not related to her by blood. Even though I must behave myself in front of other Nobles, she doesn't care how I act around the Kuchiki Mansion; she's actually quite enjoyable to be around when she allows herself to relax." Byakuya admits with a blush dusting his cheeks; Yuki-Hime nods before looking back at her cards.

"_Well Comet has answered the 2nd part of the question for you and she says _'Rukia treats Byakuya just as an older sister should treat her younger brother. I can't go in to detail why this is but I guarantee it will be explained in later chapters.'_ Thank you for sending in those questions KawaiiBerry-Chan!_" Yuki-Hime waves towards the audience and Byakuya looks at her in relief.

"That's it? We're done?" He asked hopefully but slumps when Yuki-Hime hands the cards she held to Aniko before pulling out another set.

"_I'm sorry Byakuya-San but we've still got another set of questions to go yet. These questions were sent in by Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi so say thank to them."_

"I will kill you in your sleep." Byakuya promised not even bothering to hid his threat behind kind words; Yuki-Hime laughed nervously again before clearing her throat.

"_Okay then. 1st question is 'Byakuya are you a romantic type of person? Or not?' That's a good question, I'm kind of curious myself._" Yuki-Hime admitted as she looked at the Noble who was clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"I would treat my dates with respect and care if that's what you mean." He muttered and blushed when both Yuki-Hime and Aniko laughed.

"_Well mistress goes into a bit more detail than that._ 'Byakuya isn't an overly romantic person, he would buy flowers, chocolates and stuff for his dates but he wouldn't go too over the top; he'd keep it simple but just as sweet._' See? Why didn't you say that instead?_" Yuki-Hime questions but Byakuya simply looks the other way causing the Zanpakuto to sigh.

"_Okay last question-"_

"Yes!" Byakuya cheers but when Yuki-Hime looks at him in shock, he looked at her innocently as if he hadn't moved.

"_Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi asks 'When you finally admit your feelings to Ichigo, where will you end up taking her for your first date?_'

"What is wrong with you people? What is your interest with my relationship with Ichigo? Don't you have anything better to do with your lives? You stalkers!" Byakuya exclaimed but Yuki-Hime merely blinked at him without flinching.

"_Please answer the question, Byakuya-San_." She requested causing Byakuya to sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well Ichigo is someone who prefers peace and quiet to loud and crowded places, so I would probably, if I ask her out, take her stargazing or something like that." Byakuya admitted and blushed when Yuki-Hime practically melted.

"_That's so sweet, Byakuya-San! Mistress basically says the same thing actually, _'Neither Ichigo or Byakuya are big on crowded places so they probably won't end up going to either a restaurant to an Amusement Park; they'd probably either end up stargazing or watching the sunrise.' _And that brings a close to this chapter's episode of Guardian Strawberry Question Time!_" Yuki-Hime called as she threw her cards in the air around them.

"_Thank you to all who sent in their questions! Mistress hopes to be back in place for Episode 3 where she will interview Sado 'Chad' Yasutora! Please send in your questions! Goodbye_."

* * *

Please send in your questions for **Guardian Strawberry Question Time-Episode 3** when I'll be interviewing** Sado 'Chad' Yasutora'**! Please send in your questions!


	22. Chapter 21: Hardships of the Past II

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I love this part of the series; the back story of Ichigo and Sado is one of my favourite parts of the first Arc but only in the Manga though. I hated the Anime version of the back story; they didn't even bother making Ichigo look any younger! At least in the manga he actually looked like he went to Junior High; in the Anime it looked like he was held back a year.

Right I'm going to be very busy with things for all you GS fans out there! I have 3 different pictures planned out, each with Ichigo in her school uniforms. By the time I get this chapter uploaded the first picture will be done and uploaded up on my DeviantART account; so make sure you check out Ichigo's Chūgakkō (Junior High) Uniform.

I will have her Shōgakkō (Middle School) & her Yōchien (Kindergarten) Uniform done as soon as I can; I also have a picture of Tatsuki with her Shikai and also a picture of Masaki and Isshin with baby Ichigo to come as well; so look forward to those!

Finally if you read my other series FTB then you would already be aware that Book 2 is almost complete; which means that updates for GS will speed up again while I prepare the Plot line for the 3rd and finale Book.

Anyway please favourite and give me your feedback on this chapter; also makes sure you enjoy it guys ^_^

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 21: Hardships of the Past II**

* * *

"Let me go! I must help, Ichigo-San! Please let me go, Ganju-San!" Hanataro struggled desperately against Ganju's hold against his chest but the youngest Shiba wasn't moving an inch; the 4th Division member was just thinking about biting his way free when Ganju spun him around and glared at him.

"Listen to me you idiot! Both of us were paralyzed by that guy's Spiritual Energy, if we go back we wouldn't be helping Ichigo at all; we would just get in her way!" Ganju shouted before he sighed and looked to the side.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ichigo is the only one out of us who stands even a small chance against that guy. Now stop being a pain in the ass and let's go; Ichigo has given us a job to do." Ganju announced as he finally released him and turned around; Hanataro stared at Ganju's form in confusion as he waited for him to continue.

"Ichigo asked us to save this Byakuya guy; even though she wants to save him herself, she trusted us enough to complete her task while she stay behind."

_"Ganju! Take Hanataro and carry on without me! I'll take care of this guy; you go catch up with Chad and save Byakuya!" Ichigo ordered without even looking she knew Ganju was looking at her in shock._

_"But Ichigo..."_

_"Go!" Ichigo shouted more fiercely as she gript her Zanpakuto even tighter in her hands; Ganju looked at her back in shock before shaking his head and picking up Hanataro._

"Ichigo is risking her life so we can save Byakuya, you understand Hanataro? She trusts us enough to us take over for her because she knows she might not survive that battle; are you going to spit on her request just because you don't want her to die?" Ganju shouted as Hanataro looks at him in shock.

"Ichigo has pride just like everyone else, running back and trying to help her is like stamping on her pride; are you willing to suffer the consequences of that decision? Or are you going to help me save the guy Ichigo has been working so hard to save?" Ganju questioned and Hanataro swallowed in shock.

Never before had Hanataro heard something so true from someone who wasn't a Shinigami; to Hanataro it felt like he was being lectured by a follow Shinigami.

"You're right." Hanataro whispered as he slowly stood back to his feet; Ganju grinned as he turned and started running again.

"Then let's go!"

"Right!"

'Ichigo we will find this Byakuya guy and then come back for you, I promise.' Ganju thought to himself as he allowed the worry he was feeling to show on his face.

'We can't help you fight this battle but we can help you get away when we've finished. Just please..' Ganju narrowed his eyes as his Zanpakuto hummed on is back.

'Stay alive. Don't get yourself killed before I can make it back and save you too!' Ganju begged to himself as a flash of a Shinigami woman with black and blue eyes appeared in his mind.

'I don't want to fail you, just like Kana-Nee was failed by those she trusted.'

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when her Zanpakuto stopped dead on Zaraki's chest without leaving even a small cut; stabbing pain her hands made her look down at her hands.

'I-Impossible! Instead of him being injured by my blade, I injured myself.' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked down at her now bleeding hands.

'That can't be! I swung down with all my strength, how'd did Zangetsu not cut him?'

"You look surprised. Are you that shocked that your katana didn't cut my body?" Zaraki questioned as he reached down and pulled his own Zanpakuto free; his arm pressing hard against Ichigo's blade without even hurting himself.

Ichigo quickly jumped backwards and allowed her warajis to skid against the floor as she gasped for breath; Zaraki grinned as he got into a loose fighting stance but only using one hand to hold his weapon.

"It's impossible, Strawberry-Chan! You won't be able to cut Ken-Chan with such a dull blade!" Yachiru cried out as she stood to her feet; she grinned with a shrug when Ichigo looked at her confusion.

"To Ken-Chan it's like your katana is made to wood."

"What?" Ichigo whispered in shock before Zaraki scoffed as he spat to the side.

"It's not some complicated trick. I'm simple common sense. When two different Spiritual Energies clash, the weaker of the two takes the blow; it's not that hard to understand." Zaraki explains before nodded to Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"In simpler terms, the killing intent you've been feeding into your katana is weaker than the Spiritual Energy I've been releasing unconsciously." Zaraki shrugged looking completely disappointed as he adjusts his stance.

"I can't believe I waited a whole day for you, you probably won't even amuse me for an hour let alone for a full fight!" He scoffed before he sighed and raised his Spiritual Energy again.

"Oh well. Let's see if you can get the rust of this thing then, how about you stay alive long enough to do that Kid?" Zaraki asks before he charges forward and clashes his own katana against Ichigo's with an almighty clang.

* * *

"Do you I get a name, Ryoka?" The Shinigami questioned as both him and Sado got into fighting stances; Sado grunted in confirmation before speaking.

"Sado Yasutora."

"Very well. I'm Chōjirō Sasakibe 1st Division Vice-Captain underneath the Head-Captain Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto and I'm going to take your life." Chōjirō swore as his Spiritual Energy spiked; Sado's eyes widened in slight shock at the strength difference between the Vice-Captain and his last opponent.

'They're on completely different levels in strength!' Sado thought to himself as he held out his right arm and activated his power; Chōjirō barely flinched as he waited for Sado to move.

With a loud grunt Sado swung his arm forward and released the power he was charging in a familiar blast of Spiritual Energy.

"Bakudō # 39- Enkosen!" Sado heard the Vice-Captain shout before the blast of Spiritual Energy was thrown off to the side; Sado's eyes widened in complete shock when he saw the spinning yellow shield held out in front of Chōjirō's free hand.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me, Yasutora. I'm not the Vice-Captain of the Head-Captain for nothing." Chōjirō pointed out but Sado made no reply; his eyes narrowed as he once again got into a fighting stance.

Sado's eyes widened in shock when he felt a familiar Spiritual Energy brush against his senses; in front of him Chōjirō sighed as he looked over his shoulder.

"It seems like one of your comrades has encountered Captain Kenpachi. I'm sorry to say this Yasutora but they would never survive that battle." The white-haired Vice-Captain's eyes widened in shock as he felt a blast of Spiritual Energy coming forward; quickly he stepped the side and watched as the blast smashed into another building.

"I'm sorry Vice-Captain Sasakibe but if what're saying is true, then I need to finish this and help Ichigo." Sado grunted before he charged forward and punched Chōjirō hard in the jaw; the Vice-Captain grunted as he fell to the floor but quickly swung his Zanpakuto forcing Sado to jump back.

"Ichigo? Is she your leader? You show the same need to protect her as a Vice-Captain would show for their Captain." Chōjirō pointed out as he straightened up; Sado gasped for breath before he finally managed to grunt out his answer.

"I will protect Ichigo with my life." Sado stated simply causing Chōjirō to chuckle before he dived forward; Sado quickly ducked the strike and prepared to punch the Vice-Captain back.

"Bakudō # 8- Seki!" Chōjirō called out and Sado grunted in shock as he was thrown backwards the moment his punch touched the Vice-Captain's body; his eyes widened in shock though when Chōjirō suddenly appeared in front of him while slashing his Zanpakuto down.

"Why do you insist on fighting me? You know you're not going to defeat me no matter how many times you attack me; you're not strong enough to defeat me. Just surrender." Chōjirō ordered as he landed lightly on his feet once again and slashes his Zanpakuto out to the side; Sado grunted as he pressed his left hand to the slash on his chest.

"I can't do that." He stated as he shakily got to his feet and started charging his Spiritual Energy into his arm once more; Chōjirō narrowed his eyes as he gripped his Zanpakuto in two hands.

"Why not? Tell me, why you Ryoka have insisted on destroying the peace of Seireitei?" Chōjirō demanded angrily as he watched the human teenager struggle to his feet.

"We have not come here to destroy the peace; we are here to save Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki." Sado declared before he released another wave of Spiritual Energy; Chōjirō scoffed as used Shunpo to dodge the attack and slashed at Sado once again.

"The criminal went missing in the Human World for 1 month and ½; there's no way you two could have formed a strong enough friendship for you to risk your life over." Chōjirō objected as Sado fell down to his knees with blood dripping from his shoulder; he hissed as he shakily got to his feet and prepared to charge forward.

"It's true that I don't know Kuchiki all that well but I do know Ichigo and Ichigo wants to save him; whatever she does, I do too. If Ichigo trusts Kuchiki enough to risk her life to save him, then I will risk my life to save him too." Sado vowed before he threw another blast of Spiritual Energy which was once again dodged; Chōjirō sighed as he held his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

"Such strong feelings you hold for this girl; it would be dishonorable of me to continue to ask you to surrender then." He whispered before he allowed his Spiritual Energy to surround him in a light purple haze.

"I'm sorry Yasutora but this time, I will take your life." Chōjirō promised as he held his Zanpakuto out in front of him with the blade pointed to the sky.

"Uagte, Gonryōmaru." Chōjirō called out proudly as black clouds started gathering in the sky; Sado stumbled back in shock when a huge bolt of purple lightning crashed down around Chōjirō completely covering him from sight.

'Impossible! Before his Spiritual Energy was close to Renji Abarai's Spiritual Energy but now that he's released his Zanpakuto...it's probably close to a Captain!' Sado thought to himself in shock as he waited for the dust to clear; when he finally did catch sight of Chōjirō he barely had a chance to take in the rapier he now wielder before the Vice-Captain attacked.

"I'm sorry Yasutora." Chōjirō stated with clear regret before he pointed the blade at Sado's form; the teenager barely heard Chōjirō call his attack before his awareness faded with a purple flash.

"Genzen Inadzuma."

* * *

Chōjirō looked down sadly at the teenager at his feet; Sado had collapsed the moment his attack struck his form and was now lying on his back, barely conscious as his body continued to twitch.

He really didn't want to kill the giant, he could understand why the boy was going to such lengths as he would do the same for his Head-Captain; it was the same reason why he had no choice but to attack the Ryoka.

"I apologize, Yasutora but I must protect the Head-Captain and that means stopping you." He whispered as he held his Zanpakuto above the teenager's form before bringing it down.

_'If I promise to fight for you, will you fight for me? If there is something you wish to risk your life to protect, then I'll risk mine to protect it too!'_

Sado was barely conscious but he could make out the blade that was about this end his life; his mind flashed with an image of a much younger Ichigo looking up at him with a blood face and her cheeky grin.

'_You promise?'_

'Ichigo...'

* * *

**Flashback: 3 Years Ago**

* * *

'I had only been in Karakura for a month and already I caught unwanted attention. After saving Ichigo, the two of us had become close but back then I was used to being alone and I didn't want to get her involved with my problems; even though I sworn to myself to keep her safe, I kept my distance. I should have known it wouldn't have lasted.'

_Sado grunted as yet another punch was landed on his stomach and yet he made no move to attack; Ken'Ichi chuckled as he saw Sado stumble and yet not attack him._

_"This guys like a wall, Shun! I keep punching and punching but he won't go down." The black haired senior laughed before punching Sado once again; suddenly a shadow covered his form causing him to look over his shoulder._

_"Well let's see if this works?" Shun suggested with a grin as he held a huge rock intending to bring it down hard on the teenager's head; Sado knew from the strength the blond senior would strike, he would die from the attack._

_"Hey you ugly bastards!" A familiar voice shouted before someone jumped over Sado's wounded form and kicked Shun in the head sending him to the ground, the rock crashing down beside him; quickly they landed lightly on their feet before charging forward and punching the Ken'Ichi sharply in the nose sending him to the ground like his companion._

_"Ow...who the hell-?" Shun's eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of orange hair tied up in a ponytail, glaring brown eyes and black leggings underneath the dark blue skirt of Mashiba Junior High._

_"Oh Shit! It's Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki!" He cried out in shock as he scrambled to his feet and started running; his companion screamed in fear when Ichigo glared at him before ran after his friend._

_"We'll get you two for this!" He shouted over his shoulder causing Ichigo to scoff and cross he arms over her chest._

_"Cowards."_

'That was the first time I actually started to see who Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki really was.'

* * *

_"Why the hell didn't you fight back, Chad?" Ichigo cried out in frustration as she stood at the top of the bank; making sure the seniors didn't return for another round._

_Sado grunted in annoyance as he leaned his head back against the grass so he could look at Ichigo; a golden coin held tightly in his hands._

_"It's Sado."_

_"Whatever! It still stands that you would have been killed if I hadn't come along! Why didn't you fight back like you did when you saved me a couple of nights back?" Ichigo demanded finally after a couple of minutes Sado sighed and sat up._

_"I promised to never raise my fists for myself, it was a promise I made to my Abuelo." Sado finally explained; Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she started making her way down the bank._

_"That means 'Grandfather' right?" Ichigo confirmed causing Sado to grunt in confirmation._

_"His name was Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa." Sado explained with a small smile as Ichigo looked at the back of his head strangely._

_"Pretty long name, isn't it?" Ichigo questioned but Sado simply grunted as he looked back to the coin in his hands._

_"He was Mexican and I lived with him in Mexico before I moved here."_

_"Wait last month you said you were from Okinawa." Ichigo pointed out drily as she stuck her hands into her skirt pockets; Sado looked at her in confusion before looking down to the grass._

_"I did?"_

_"Yes! You know what forget it nothing you ever say makes sense." Ichigo muttered as she sat down beside the giant and smirked at him with playfulness clear in her brown eyes._

_"Just remember I won't bail you out next time." She warned but Sado simply chuckled knowing full well she was joking; Ichigo smiled as she looked out to the lake before looking to the coin in Sado's hand._

_"That thing around your neck? You never take it off do you? Is it important to you?" Ichigo asked and Sado smiled as he looked down to the coin._

_"Yeah. It's very important, more important than my life." Sado mused as Ichigo looked at him in shock; silence feel between the two of them as Ichigo looked back out to the river_

_"Is it a coin? Must be from another country." Ichigo mused as Sado held it out slightly for her to see; she didn't recognise the coin so it couldn't be from Japan._

_ "It's Mexican." Sado confirms simply and the two once again fell into a peaceful silence; the bubbling of the river the only sound between them._

_"We should go. There's no point in wasting time talking by the river, people will start thinking things." Ichigo said while rolling her eyes causing Sado to chuckle as he stood to his feet._

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Hey wait! What's that?" The orange-headed teenager asked in confusion as she caught sight of something hanging off Sado's belt; the teenage-giant paused as he pulled off the object in question._

_"It's a mobile; it must belong to those guys earlier." Sado mused as he looked at the small flip phone his hand noticing that it was in the middle of a call._

_"The right thing to do, would be to give it back." Sado pointed out causing Ichigo to scoff and before he could object she was kicking the phone out of his hands and into the river._

_"Trash should be thrown away! Now come on Chad; my Imouto makes the best brownies in the world and she promised to make a batch today." Ichigo called down as she started walking back up the bank; Sado looked back at the river in time to watch the broken phone sink to the bottom before quickly following the orange-head._

* * *

'I hadn't lied. I was from Okinawa but I moved to Mexico when my parents died. I was 8 when they were killed in a car crash and because I had no other relatives I had no other choice but to go and live with my Abuelo.'

_"Are you sure you'll be alright Chad? You were only attack yesterday." Ichigo pointed out as the two of them stood in front of the gates of Mashiba Junior High._

_"I'll be fine." Sado reassured as he slipped his headphones over his head; Ichigo narrowed her eyes in concern as she adjusted her backpack._

_"I guess so; you'll call me the moment you get home, right?" She questioned and Sado knew it wasn't really a request; he grunted with a nod and that seemed to satisfy her._

_"Okay then. I'll speak to you later, Chad." Ichigo called out as she quickly started running down the street and Sado knew she was running late to pick up her sisters from Kindergarten._

'Back then I was nothing but a monster; I was strong and I used my strength to attack anyone I didn't like. I was a bully and a monster.'

_Sado walked down the street with silent steps; his headphones pulsing music through his head as he slipped his hands into his black jacket._

'It was thanks to my Abuelo that I learned how much of a monster I was. He was the one who taught me how wrong I was. I really was a monster back then...'

_His music is so loud he doesn't notice two familiar figures sneaking up behind him with metal polls in their hands._

'I was incredibly careless that day.'

_Sado grunted and fell to the ground unconscious the moment the metal poll made contact with his skull._

* * *

'It was the very next day; I should have known better to walk home alone but at the same time, I was glad I turned down Ichigo's offer to walk home with her; I at least kept her out of trouble.'

_Sado groaned as he felt himself coming conscious; his head was thumping painful and he could feel blood trickling down his neck from the blow._

_He looked around and realized he was underneath the bridge not far from where he and Ichigo sat yesterday; his hands were also tied behind his back but Sado knew he could easily break free from the rope binding him._

_"So, Chad of Mashiba Junior High, are you scared?" A familiar voice jeered and Sado kept his face blank as he stared into familiar brown eyes, noticing the piercing coming from the guy's nose to his ear._

_"Kiyoshi."_

_"I bet your about to piss yourself with fear, aye?" Kiyoshi laughed as he leaned back against the mangled cough he sat on; the grey clothes of Karakura High clashed violently with his bright blue hair as Sado continued to look at him blankly._

_"You wish for me to piss myself? I'm sorry but I don't need to go at the moment." Sado retorted calmly causing Kiyoshi to grit his teeth._

_"Think you're so tough because you took on Ken'Ichi and Shun? We both know that you wouldn't have stood a chance if Kurosaki hadn't gotten involved." He pointed out logically but Sado refused to take the bait and stayed silent._

_ "Che..." Kiyoshi scoffed as he jumped to feet and strode towards Sado's bound form with a smirk he reached down and started fiddling with the coin hanging around the teenager's neck._

_"Well what if I take this?" He asked before ripping the chain from Sado's neck; the brown-haired teenager's eyes widened in horror when he Kiyoshi pull out a pair of pliers from his pocket._

_"I heard all about this; you got it from Mexico and it's worth more than your life. So if I break it, then you'll die right?" Kiyoshi grinned as he placed the coin between the pliers and stared at Sado darkly._

_"Then die." He ordered as he prepared to snap the coin in two._

'I was a monster until my Abuelo showed me the wrongness of my ways. When he died the only thing left of him was that coin, the only thing keeping me sane was that coin. That coin was like a seal, blocking my monster self away and with it gone off my neck...'

_Sado growled angrily as he tightened his fists inside the rope; the High scholars stepped back as they saw Sado shake violently; Kiyoshi paused before he could break the coin and looked at Sado in shock._

'...my monster self came free.'

_With a loud roar Sado broke free from the ropes and grabbed the chair, throwing it hard at the 3 teenagers at his side; Ken'Ichi and Shun screamed and ran for their lives as Sado charged towards Kiyoshi._

_"You cowards!" Kiyoshi screamed angrily before he quickly ducked the punch Sado threw at his face; he wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick to his middle and he fell to the ground with a cough._

_"H-hey l-look man..I-I'm sorry...h-here y-you c-can have it b-back." Kiyoshi stuttered while holding the coin out in his trembling hand; Sado grinned as he snatched the coin back and prepared to punch forward with his free hand._

_"Stop it!" A voice screamed before a familiar figure jumped in front of Kiyoshi with her arms spread wide, protecting him from Sado's attack._

'Ichigo jumped in front of the one who had threatened me and stared at me without fear; even as I prepared to punch her instead she didn't flinch away. She just stared at me.'

_"Chad..." Ichigo whispered as Sado stopped his punch inches from her face; her calm brown eyes looked into his wild ones and slowly Sado felt himself coming back to himself._

_"Get lost; don't bother us again." Ichigo ordered sharply as she glared at Kiyoshi angrily; the high scholar nodded his head rapidly before taking off in a dead sprint without looking back._

_"Ichigo..." Sado whispered in shock as he realized what he was about to do; he dropped his hand in not noticing how the coin slipped from his hand and landed to the ground._

_"You alright?" Ichigo questioned in concern as she whipped a trail of blood from her lip; Sado thought for a horrible second that he might have hit her but then he saw she also had a cut on her cheek and a black eye forming. Her knuckles were also cut and bruised and Sado knew he wasn't the one who hurt her._

_"What happened?" Sado asked in concern as he forced himself not to grab her hand and inspect her injures; somebody who had just gone to punch the only friend he had didn't deserve human contact._

_"Stupid bastards cornered me on my way home; they thought because I was with my Imoutos that I would be an easier target. It was thanks to them that I found out what happened to you, seems like I got here just in time." Ichigo observed and Sado looked down shamefully; an uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them until Ichigo sighed._

_"I think I understand a bit now, why you don't like fighting for yourself." Ichigo admitted as she crouched down and picked up Sado's coin of the ground; Sado watched as she fingered it for a second before looking up at him with her lip caught between her teeth._

_"How about I make you a deal?" Ichigo suggested and Sado forced himself to look at her properly as she looked down at the coin in her hand._

_"If I promise to fight for you, will you fight for me? If there is something you wish to risk your life to protect, then I'll risk mine to protect it too." Ichigo licked her lips before she held out the coin with a familiar childish grin on her lips._

_"You promise?" Ichigo urged as Sado looked at her in shock; he looked down at the coin held tightly in her hand and closed his eyes._

'That day I swore to myself...'

_"Yeah." He whispered before covering the coin and Ichigo's hand in his own; Ichigo beamed at him happily and Sado slowly returned it with his own smile._

'I would never let the monster of myself out again unless Ichigo was in danger. That was the day I saw Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki for who she truly was; a Guardian. And I swore to myself that if letting my monster out meant keeping her safe then so be it.'

* * *

**End of Flashback **

* * *

_'You promise?'_

_'Yeah.'_

'If I die here...I would be breaking that promise.'

Chōjirō's eyes widened in shock when Sado suddenly reached up and grabbed hold of the blade; stopping the strike from cutting him.

"What the-?"

"I'm sorry but I made a promise and I don't plan on breaking it." Sado stated simply before his Spiritual Energy surrounded him in a light blue haze.

"What on earth?" Chōjirō gasped as he quickly jumped back with his Zanpakuto held tightly in his hand; he watched as Sado slowly stood to his feet with his Spiritual Energy surrounding him.

'What's going on? He was dying; his Spiritual Energy was fading away! So how, how did he get so strong? Where is all this power coming from?' He thought to himself hysterically before his attention was drawn to Sado's arm.

"The armor...is changing shape?" He whispered to himself as he watched Sado's armor morph into a different shape; the shoulder extension was now pointed as well as slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm itself was still black, but the magenta has become slightly lighter and the design is more intricate; the white that was once there is gone completely.

Slowly the Spiritual Energy died down as Sado looks down at his new power and flexes his fist; Chōjirō swallows hard and forces himself to regain his composure with a shake of his head.

"I don't know how you gained that new power but I will tell you now it won't be enough; you will not defeat me. It is over, Yasutora!" Chōjirō roared angrily as he charged forward while swinging his Zanpakuto.

Sado looked up and locked eyes with him; time seemed to stop for the Vice-Captain as he noticed Sado charging power up in his arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't waste any more time with you." Sado stated simply before he bent his knees as a blast of Spiritual Energy came from his shoulder; he looked at Chōjirō clearly without regret and said his attack clearly.

"El Directo."

With a loud bang the world around the two of them exploded in a blue haze as the Seireitei shook and buildings surrounding them collapsed; covering the area in a thick layer of dust.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-**** Gonryōmaru** (_Solemn Spirit_, 厳霊丸)- Gonryōmaru is an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle.

**-** **Uagte... **(_Bite_, 穿て)- When released Gonryōmaru takes form of a rapier and gives Chōjirō the ability to control lightning. Chōjirō is able to create rain to make his abilities stronger but he doesn't need it to use his attacks seeing as he's able to create lightning with his Spiritual Energy. The lightning he creates take on a light purple color just like his Spiritual Energy.

**-Genzen Inadzuma **(_Solemn Flash {Of Lighting}, _厳粛な稲光)- Chōjirō directs a huge blast of lightning down on his opponent, stunning them on the spot and making them open for him to take their life.

**-** **Bakudō # 8-** **Seki** (斥, _Repulse_) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it.

**-** **Bakudō # 39- Enkosen** (円閘扇, _Arc Shield_) — Summons a shield of condensed Spiritual Energy to block opponents' attacks.

**-****Brazo Derecha de Gigante** (巨人の右腕, _Right Arm of the Giant_)- He covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed as well as slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.

**-** **El Directo** (巨人の一撃, _One Strike of the Giant_) - A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The ends of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine, and then he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that he can use to augment his punches or simply as a concentrated medium to long-range attack.

**-Imouto(s)** (妹, _Little Sister{s}_)

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry Question Time!**

**Episode 3**

Aniko looks at the screen in front of her expectantly but her eyes narrow when the credits start rolling.

"**What the hell? Where's the rest of it**?" She screeched angrily while glaring at Comet, who stood beside her with a smirk.

"I haven't written it yet."

"**You mean you're going to leave us all hanging for until you get around to FTB? I won't accept that; you will finish the next chapter Queen.**" Aniko threatened and Comet placed her hand on her Zanpakuto's handle.

"Or what?"

"**Or I'll make you!**" Aniko retorted as she copied her Queen's movement; the two girls glared at each other angrily before both of them drew their Zanpakuto's at the same time.

"Haeru-"(Shine)

"**-Yuki-Hime!**"(Snow Princess)

**Zzziiippppssss!**

X

**We are experiencing technical difficulties! Please stand by while we try and return you to your normal programming!**

X

"**Hello all you little mindless zombies! Because my Queen is a little bitch this episode of Guardian Strawberry Question Time will be hosted by me; Aniko, Comet's Inner Hollow**." Aniko called out to the audience while shaking ice off her white kimono sleeve.

"**Now I want to get this over with as painless as possible so let me introduce our guest today; Sado 'Chad' Yasutora**!" Aniko pointed to the side as Sado carefully walked on stage, making sure to avoid the white and black blocks of ice littering the floor.

He grunted a greeting as he stood in front of his frozen podium.

"**I can already tell this is going to fail spectacularly**." Aniko sighed as she slapped her palm over her eyes at Sado's silence; she groaned before reaching inside her kimono and pulling out some papers.

"**Right we might as well get this started then. The first question is from '****Ryoshiro' and they ask 'Chad, are you jealous of Byakuya because of Ichigo's love for him even though she doesn't realize it herself?**" The Inner Hollow looks at Sado expectantly as waits for Sado's answer.

"No." Sado finally grunted and Aniko twitched in anger as she glared at him.

"**Answer the question properly**!" She threatened angrily and Sado nodded in understanding.

"No I'm not jealous of Ichigo's love for Kuchiki."

_"I'm not in love with Byakuya!"_

"**Yes you are! Now stay out of my Question time, you had your turn!**" Aniko roars back at the retort Ichigo made backstage; Aniko coughed before she looked down at the paper in her hands.

"**Well Queen says **'Sado is never one to actually get jealous of someone; he is a very calm person and really only feels negative emotions if his friends are in danger. As such Sado does not hold any jealousy over the fact Ichigo is in love with Byakuya.'** Thanks for the question, Ryoshiro!**" Aniko stated blandly as she threw the bit of paper away and looked at the next piece.

"**Oh god. We once again see the return of** **KawaiiBerry-Chan who has given us 3 questions. Say your death threats.**"

"Thank you for your questions." Sado says sincerely as Aniko glares at him angrily.

"**You can't even threaten someone right! Look I'll do it for you; for this injustice I'm going to hunt you down, freeze you and then display your frozen corpse in Queen's front room.**" Aniko grinned sadistically while fingering her Zanpakuto on her back; Sado looked at her blankly.

"Why are you threatening them?"

"**Because that's what _you're_ supposed to do! You're not meant to be happy standing here answering their questions to satisfy their noisiness!**" Aniko screeched before she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"**First question, KawaiiBerry-Chan asks '****What would you do if your Abuelo was still alive? Would stay with Ichigo in Karakura Town or move back with him to Mexico?**"

"That was two questions."

"**Well I know that but obviously Queen is stupid as she put it down as one question; now answer it**!" Aniko growled angrily and Sado grunted before he answered.

"I loved my Abuelo but I've made a new life since he died; I would never abandon my friends for my own happiness and my Abuelo would understand that." Sado answered simply and Aniko blinked at him in shock.

"**Shit you actually answered it in a full sentence.**" Aniko murmured in shock before she coughed and looked back to the paper in her hands.

"**Well Queen didn't leave an answer for that question so we can move on to the next one! KawaiiBerry-Chan's 2nd question is 'When Byakuya and Ichigo finally get together, will you give him the big-brother talk/threatening speech**?"

"Yes." Sado stated simply and Aniko sighed as she shook her head.

"**I don't know why I even got my hopes up. Queen says '**Don't worry. You'll get your threatening Sado scene! Just wait till the end of the season!' **Damn it, every time I do Queen's lines it makes me feel sick. Her happy going voice is disgusting.**" Aniko muttered with a shiver before she looked down at the paper once more.

"**Right for their finale question KawaiiBerry-Chan asks '****If Comet gave you a new power along with your arms, what do you think it would be?**"

"Probably more armour; something like my arms but on my legs instead." Sado admitted and Aniko grunted in acceptance while screwing up another piece of paper leaving her with the last sheet.

"**Right final set of questions considering Queen agreed with you on that last one. So thank you Yuki-onna for these questions.**" Aniki ordered as she glared out to the audience.

"Thank you."

"**Yeah whatever. Right 1st question; 'Are you in love with Ichigo?'**" Aniko grinned and watched as Sado blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I do love Ichigo but she is like my Imouto; I'm not _in_ love with her." Sado muttered as he looked to the side.

"**Queen basically gives the same answer. Okay next question is 'What would you do if Ichigo didn't survive?'**"

"I hope Ichigo survives to save Byakuya but if she doesn't I would finish what she died trying achieve; I made a promise that I would fight for her and I will keep that promise, even if she is no longer there to keep her end of it." Sado swore as he gript the coin around his neck; Aniko scoffed as she looked to the side in disgust.

"**All these emotions are completely disgusting. Right! Finale question is; 'Do you have feelings for anyone on your team?'**"

"Not at the moment, no." Sado stated simply and Aniko smirked as she looked down at the paper in her hands.

"**Well Queen has a completely different answer! She says **'While Sado isn't in love with anyone at the moment, I promise you he will end up getting together with someone on the team. Thanks for the question!'** And that is it! We're finished! Finally.**" Aniko sighed as she threw away the last bit of paper; Sado grunted as he bowed towards the audience.

"Thank you for all your questions."

"**Yeah what he said! Next time Queen with be asking your questions to Orihime Inoue! So please send them in!**" Aniko ordered before she grinned and pulled her Zanpakuto free.

"**Now get lost the lot of you! ****Haeru, Yuki-Hime!**"

**Zzziiippppssss!**

* * *

Please send in your questions for **Guardian Strawberry Question Time-Episode 4** when I'll be interviewing** Orihime Inoue**! Please send in your questions!


	23. Chapter 22: The Guardian's Finale Hour

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I'm sorry for taking so long with this guys; I really wanted to get Fade to Black Scripts completed before I finished this.

You guys can also expect to have the 2nd movie of Guardian Strawberry to be up soon! I was going to wait until it matches with the series but then I thought it would be best to upload it whenever I finish it.

So I return to GS after a short hiatus only to give you a horrible ending; you're all going to hate me in this one, you really are.

So with Sado's victory last chapter that means that everyone of the Ryoka have defeated a Vice-Captain and the first battle with the Captains has begun; I'm afraid things start going downfall from here guys.

On another note I'm actually running out of Manga to look back on for information; I've got up to Volume 16 of BLEACH but then I've also got Volumes 30 – 36 I think? I need to update my collection urgently; I'm on Volume 13 at the moment so I should be alright.

Hopefully I'll get some money for my birthday and I can buy some more ^_^

Right fair warning for you guys Ichigo is going to use as much Kidou as she can in this chapter; remember this isn't like her battle with Ikkaku, this time she is literally fighting for her life and she's terrified. Little things like pride and honour is so far out of her head in this fight she probably forgot how to even spell them.

Anyway guys I'm sorry for the long wait but please enjoy this chapter. Please have tissues at the ready. Enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 22: ****The Guardian's Finale Hour**

* * *

"He should be here." Yasu Ume, 4th Seat of the 1st Division, murmured worriedly as she looked around her; the white buildings were partly destroyed and there were burn marks all over the place.

"He's here. We wouldn't have been sent here if he wasn't." Tomoi Seji, 3rd Seat of the 1st Division, scoffed as he continued to search for their Vice-Captain's Spiritual Energy.

"You don't think he was defeat by the Ryoka, do you?"

"Don't be stupid, Ume! Vice-Captain Sasakibe would never be defeated by a _Ryoka_!" Tomoi spat as he rested his hand on his Zanpakuto; Yasu flinched at the disgust behind her superior's words and looked down the ground meekly.

Tomoi scoffed in disgust as he continued to scan the area; he feels traces of both his Vice-Captain's and also the Ryoka's Spiritual Energy tainting the area. After a couple of minutes of silence he started feeling guilty.

"Have you heard the report yet?" Tomoi questioned knowing full well Yasu would understand it was his way of apologizing; when the 4th Seat shook her head he continued on.

"I only just heard about it before we left but it's been reported that Captain Aizen had been murdered."

"What?" Yasu squeaked in shock and Tomoi nodded seriously as he tightened his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"The medical report says his Saketsu and Hakusui were completely destroyed; his own Zanpakuto was also forced through his heart with enough strength to destroy it." Tomoi finished with a shake of his head; Yasu swallowed heavily feeling a bit sick from such a gruesome report.

"D-do you think it was the Ryoka?"

"I don't know but the report was signed by both the Head-Captain and Captain Hitsugaya so I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Tomoi growled but paused when something brushed past his senses.

"There!" Tomoi shouted as the two of them quickly ran around a corner; they both skidded to a stop though in complete shock.

"Vice-Captain!" Yasu screamed as she ran to the unconscious man's side; she was horrified at the state of his body, it was covered in burns some even bleeding where they were so bad.

"I-impossible! Vice-Captain Sasakibe was defeated?" Tomoi whispered in shock as Yasu tried to stop the bleeding; the 3rd Seat shook his head violently and quickly called up a Jigokuchou.

"I need a medical team! Vice-Captain Sasakibe has been seriously injured!"

As the two Shinigami continued working on keeping their Vice-Captain alive, they were unaware of a certain Ryoka hiding a few walls away; keeping his exhausted Spiritual Energy as low as possible so not to be detected.

* * *

Ichigo skidded around the corner and quickly brought her Zanpakuto up as Zaraki jumped down from the high buildings; their blades clashed and Ichigo grit her teeth as more blood dripped from her hands.

Zaraki scoffed as he twisted his Zanpakuto and Ichigo jumped back to avoid having her neck slashed; she hissed as the blade slashed her cheek and quickly brought her Zanpakuto up.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" She shouted and released her silvery blue attack; Zaraki grunted as the attack clashed with his blade but he easily destroyed it with a wave of his Spiritual Energy.

Ichigo gasped for breath as she took off running while Zaraki was distracted; her heart was beating erratically against her chest.

'Calm down! You've got to calm down! There's no reason why I can't cut him!' Ichigo thought to herself angrily as her hands continued to shake.

"_What's the matter? Why aren't you attacking me?" A voice questioned behind her; Ichigo's flinched as she released she hadn't even see the Shinigami move._

"_If you aren't going to attack me, then you'll end up being killed!" The voice warned but before Ichigo could look over her shoulder she felt a horrible pain strike through her chest._

"_What..?" Ichigo coughed as she looked down to see a Zanpakuto sticking through her chest as blood pooled around her feet and down her chin._

_She blinked only to find the katana, the blood, the wound and the pain gone; with a shaking hand she reached up and grabbed her kimono._

'_W-What was that?'_

'_There's so much bloodlust in his Spiritual Energy, it affected your mind.' Zangetsu murmured and Ichigo could tell he was slightly shocked at what he just witnessed too._

'_You mean the killing intent dripping off his Spiritual Energy was strong enough to break through my own Spiritual Energy? Causing me to hallucinate? That's impossible!' Ichigo thought back in denial but she couldn't deny what she had just seen._

"Damn it! Stop shaking!" Ichigo hissed to herself angrily as she gript her right wrist tightly in her hand; her eyes widened in shock though when Zaraki's Spiritual Energy suddenly appeared beside her.

She jumped back just as Zaraki came brawling through the wall beside her; his smile was gone and he was looking at her angrily.

"I don't like chasing rabbits but I will chase you if you continue to run." Zaraki stated bluntly before he swung down his Zanpakuto; Ichigo's eyes were filled with fear as she barely managed to block.

Zaraki narrowed his eyes as he twisted his Zanpakuto sharply forcing Ichigo back; the girl cried out in shock as she stumbled but forced herself to swing her blade up forcing Zaraki to block once again.

Ichigo's Zanpakuto shook along with her hands as Zaraki continued to force more weight of the locked blades; eventually Ichigo legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she crashed to the ground.

She cried out and quickly rolled to the side though when Zaraki continued to swing down, his Zanpakuto crashed into the ground forcing dust to rise once again; this time though Zaraki didn't wait for it to settle before charging forward and Ichigo gasped as she brought her Zanpakuto up once again.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Ichigo shouted as she brought her hand up to Zaraki's face; the Captain hissed as the blue fire smashed into his face forcing him to clench his eyes shut.

"Fuckin' Kidou." He cursed angrily as his vision finally cleared; the blast had only left him with a small burn on his cheek but when he looked down he realised it wasn't mean to hurt him in the first place.

It was a distraction.

"This game is getting boring."

* * *

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed as she placed a hand on the wall beside her to stop herself from crashing into it; she was gasping for breath as she allowed her back to rest against the wall before she pierced Zangetsu into the ground and rested her forehead on the handle.

'W-Why can't I cut him? I swing at him with all my strength and yet I didn't even scratch him! Why?' Ichigo thought to herself furiously before she lifted her hand and stared at her blooded hands.

'Is there that much strength difference between the two of us?' Ichigo's head suddenly shot up as something brushed passed her senses; her eyes narrowed as she forced herself to concentrate.

'Chad's opponent's Spiritual Energy, just disappeared!'

"_Do you understand now, Ichigo?"_

"Zangetsu-Ossan!"

"_All your friends are fighting for the same thing, all for the same cause. As you are, Ichigo. Are you going to let this man stand in your way of fulfilling your task?_" Zangetsu demanded and Ichigo swallowed heavily as she slowly straightened herself up.

"_Remember these words; __Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. __When you're dodging don't let him cut you, when you're protecting someone don't let them die and when you're attacking someone you attack to kill!" _Zangetsu shouted out and Ichigo's eyes flashed silvery-blue.

'That's right. Everyone came here because _I_ wanted to save Byakuya! They're all here to help me, they're all fighting to help me; if I die here, and then everything we've done so far would be nothing!' Ichigo reached out and gript Zangetsu tightly in her still bleeding hand; her Spiritual Energy slowly rouse around her form surrounding her in a silvery-blue haze.

"_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop..."_

"When you're dodging, don't let him cut you..."

"_You'll age if you pull back..."_

"When you're protecting someone don't let them die..."

"_You'll die if you hesitate__...__"_

"When you're attacking someone you attack to kill!" Ichigo finishes just as the wall behind her cracks; the wall explodes as Zaraki charges through just as Ichigo turns around, her Spiritual Energy turning red and black.

'I will defeat him!'

"Chishio Getsuga Tenshou!"

The world around them bleeds into red and black.

* * *

Hanataro paused as he felt something brush against his senses; he could sense familiar Spiritual Energy of members from his Division surrounding the area and also the faint traces of the 1st Division's Vice-Captain's as well.

"Hanataro what are you doing?" Ganju demanded as he noticed the small healer had stopped right in the middle of the destroyed buildings; Hanataro ignored his companion and slowly walked over to where a huge slab of rubble was laying.

"Hanataro!"

The 4th Division member's hands were shaking as he reached out to grab hold of the rubble before pulling himself up so he could look down; his eyes widened in shock though when he caught sight of someone lying on the ground.

"Sado-San!" He gasped causing Ganju to quickly run over and looked over the rubble as well; sure enough Sado was laying unconscious with slash wounds to his chest and shoulder, he was also covered in small burns.

"Wow! Who the hell did he fight to get this injured?" Ganju questioned as Hanataro quickly ran to the human's side and held his hands over his body; after a couple of seconds Hanataro gasped in shock as he finally recognized the faint traces of Spiritual Energy surrounding the wounds.

"This Spiritual Energy is Chōjirō Sasakibe's! The Vice-Captain of the 1st Division!"

"Another Vice-Captain?" Ganju whispered and Hanataro swallowed as he got to work healing Sado's injuries.

"Did he beat him?"

"If he didn't I honestly don't think he would still be here, Ganju-San. Being the Vice-Captain to the Head-Captain means that Vice-Captain Sasakibe must obey the laws of the Soul Society without any holes; the Head-Captain has ordered all of you to be killed on sight if you resist arrest and Vice-Captain Sasakibe would have obeyed that order without question." Hanataro whispered sadly; it didn't help the fact that Chōjirō's defeat would mean that there were now 3 Vice-Captains out of commotion and Ichigo was battling a Captain but Hanataro thought it was best not voice that out loud.

Suddenly a huge blast of Spiritual Energy washed over them causing both Ganju and Hanataro to gasp in shock; Ganju quickly looked up just in time to spot a blast of black and red Spiritual Energy before it disappeared.

"That was...Chishio Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Sado-San!" Hanataro cried out as he saw the human's eyes were open; they were looking around in a daze and Sado himself looked woozy.

"Don't try and move, Sado-San! You're Spiritual Energy is awfully low." Hanataro explained as he continued on with his healing; Sado managed to summon a grunt in understanding before allowing the small 4th Division member to continue on.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sado forced himself to gasp out; the last time he saw Ganju and Hanataro was when he separated from the group. He had assumed they would stay with Ichigo, so why were they here?

"Well this guy called 'Kenpachi' suddenly appeared and he had incredible Spiritual Energy; Ichigo was the only one who could actually stand in front of him so she forced us to go on ahead. Can't you feel it? She's still fighting him now." Ganju pointed out and Sado's eyes widened in shock when he finally felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy.

It was spiking furiously and so was her opponent's but Sado could tell whoever she was fighting was holding back greatly; he swallowed as he forced himself to stay still and not run off to help her just like his every instincts were screaming at him to do.

"Alright then. We'll keep moving forward." Sado grunted simply and pushed himself to his feet when Hanataro moved back with a tired sigh.

"I've restored your Spiritual Energy and healed your wounds the best I could, if I had longer I would heal you completely."

"It's alright." Sado reassured and Hanataro smiled shakily in relief as he stood up; Ganju groaned before following their example before he started walking again.

"Fine; let's get moving then." The 3 of them took off running in silence; all unaware they were fighting the same instinct that was screaming at them to turn back. Ichigo had made them promise to save Byakuya and that was what they would do.

Even if their leader fell they would continue on fighting.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Zaraki demanded angrily as the dust slowly settled around them; he had both his arms crossed in front of his face to protect him from the attack but he didn't get away from it uninjured.

He was badly burnt from the top of his wrists all the way down to his elbows and Ichigo felt herself filling with triumph as blood dripped to the ground from both his arms.

"That was my strongest attack. Just like my normal Getsuga Tenshou, my Spiritual Energy is absorbed into my Zanpakuto and then released as highly condensed Spiritual Energy; it was with my fight with Ikkaku that I noticed my blood had to also be added to the attack for it to work correctly." Ichigo summarized looking down at her bloody hands gripping her Zanpakuto before she brought the blade up sharply and pointed at Zaraki.

"That is the Chishio Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo eyes narrow when she notices Zaraki was shaking slightly; her eyes widened in shock though when the Captain lowers his arms, throws his head back and laughs out loud.

"Finally! You're finally starting to fight seriously!" Zaraki laughed before he finally stopped and grinned widely at Ichigo as he hefted up his own Zanpakuto; his eyes narrowed though when Ichigo made no move to attack him.

"Aren't you going to attack? Or are you going to run again?"

"Bakudō #-63. Sajo Sabaku!" Ichigo suddenly shouts and thrust her arms up sharply; Zaraki grunts as a long golden chain wrapped tightly around his arms, binding them tightly to his side.

"Fuckin' Kidou!" He repeated the same curse as before but Ichigo wasn't done yet.

"Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō!" 6 bars of light slam into the already immobilized Captain and Zaraki roars angrily; he hated Kidou, believing it such a weak move to bind your opponent's movements and he was furious such a great fighter was using it. He watched in confusion as Ichigo span her Zanpakuto around before piercing the blade into the ground before clasping her hands together.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hadō#-63. Sōren Sōkatsui!" Ichigo screams as slams her wrists together with her palms facing Zaraki and her fingers bent slightly; Zaraki's eyes narrowed as he watched a huge blast of blue flames fly towards him at incredible speed.

"Fuck this shit." He scoffed before raising his Spiritual Energy sharply; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she felt her Bakudō's shatter before Zaraki brought his Zanpakuto up to block her Hadō spell.

Zaraki grit his teeth as the blast continued to push against him, his feet making dents on the ground as he stayed determinedly still; finally he gave a loud yell before throwing the spell off the side, where it crashed into the building beside him.

"Impossible!" Ichigo whispered before Zaraki disappeared from her sights; her eyes widened as she felt him appear behind him and quickly she brought her hand up over her shoulder.

"Bakudō # 39- Enkosen!" A small golden shield appeared in front of Ichigo's hand blocking Zaraki's strike; quickly she reached down and pulled Zangetsu free before swinging the blade up sharply.

Zaraki quickly twisted his blade to block the strike and Ichigo allowed her shield to shatter before twisting her body around quickly; Zaraki grinned as he stared into Ichigo's brown eyes as his eyes glowed with his yellow Spiritual Energy.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes shot open as he was awoken from his short sleep; his eyes narrowed as he forced himself to sit up and looked out of the window beside him.

"This Spiritual Energy...!" Byakuya whispered in shock as he blinked in shock; it had been a while since he been able to sense Spiritual Energy and suddenly being able to feel it sent him blinking in shock.

'To be strong enough to go through the Sekkiseki Rock it must be...'

"-Captain Kenpachi!" Byakuya gasped in complete shock before the words Renji whispered to him 2 days ago came back to him.

"_Yesterday some Ryoka entered the Soul Society and tried to get into the Seireitei. There were 4 of them but one of them was a female Shinigami who's Zanpakuto was as long as her body; a Shinigami with bright orange hair."_

'Could that other Spiritual Energy really be...Could she have survived that attack from Nee-Sama?' Byakuya thought himself but he bit his lip as he realized who Ichigo was fighting against.

'To fight against Captain Kenpachi...is suicide! Please Ichigo...I'm begging you to forget about me and run while you can!' Byakuya thought as he got to his knees and pressed his clasped hands against his forehead.

'Please leave this place and live!'

* * *

"Hadō#-35- Kongōbaku!" Ichigo shouts a fires a huge blast of red Spiritual Energy; Zarak simply dodged to the side before the two Shinigami gave similar yells as their Zanpakutos clashed once again.

With his free hand Zaraki reached up and grabbed hold of Ichigo's blade; with a huge grin he twisted the blade sharply flinging Ichigo up in the air with a gasp of shock.

Zaraki laughed as he pulled the captured blade forward and prepared to stab Ichigo straight through; her brown eyes narrowed as she easily twisted her body to the side and released on hand off her Zanpakuto to avoid the fatal attack. Instead to blade slashed through her kimono revealing her chest bindings causing her to scowl in anger.

With her body still in the air Ichigo easily manoeuvred her light body and brought up a kick sharply on the Captain's hand, forcing him to release her Zanpakuto; somersaulting backwards Ichigo easily landed on her feet with her Zanpakuto at the ready.

The two fighters fell still and Ichigo took the chance to look down at her torn kimono, only to narrow her eyes as she realised Zaraki had torn the strings meant for holding her black one together; having no choice Ichigo simply adjusted her white yukata to cover her chest, leaving her black kimono alone.

Zaraki grinned as he watched her get back into a fighting position; with a short laughed he used Shunpo to disappear from his position. Ichigo quickly brought her Zanpakuto up over her head when the faint jingle reached her ears, and grit her teeth when Zaraki's weight bore down on her again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted out and Zaraki grunted as he was pushed back by the silvery blue attack; quickly he brought his Zanpakuto up when Ichigo fired off a silent one making it weaker but strong enough to push back the maniac Captain.

"Ha! You have excellent reactions! Not many people can hear my bells, only those who are worthy of fighting me can hear them properly. I wear them and the eye patch to make my fights last longer but they would be useless if I only used them for that purpose."

"Bastard. You're mocking me." Ichigo scoffed with a smirk causing Zaraki to grin as he held up his Zanpakuto.

"You can seal your blade correct? I bet your wondering why I haven't released my Zanpakuto yet; 'I can cut him now, so he should use Shikai', right?" Zaraki questioned but Ichigo simply narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but my Zanpakuto has no name."

"What?" Ichigo gasped as her eyes widened in shock; she could feel Zangetsu becoming angry through her blade and she wondered what Zaraki could have done to piss off her normally collected Zanpakuto.

"I've never released my Zanpakuto, it's always been in this form; I guess you could say I've always been in Shikai because of my Spiritual Energy, that's what the quacks in the 12th Division say anyway."

'Impossible! How can he not know his Zanpakuto's name? I can feel it, the presences of a soul inside the blade he wields so why hasn't he called its name?' Ichigo thought to herself frantically.

'_Ichigo! Look out!_' Zangetsu suddenly shouted but Ichigo couldn't force herself to move fast enough; her eyes widened in shock as she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"W-What?" She croaked as blood dripped down heavily from her mouth; she looked down in shock to see a Zanpakuto shoved harshly through her chest, her blood staining the blade as it dripped to the ground.

"Che." Zaraki scoffed as he pulled his Zanpakuto out roughly and watched as Ichigo collapsed to the ground with a chocked cry; her blood pooling quickly around her form.

"I told you to say alive long enough to get the rust off this thing." Zaraki said as he looked down at his blood coated blade.

"How disappointing." He scoffed as Ichigo's Spiritual Energy vanished completely; her brown eyes died as her Zanpakuto sealed itself before snapping in half.

* * *

Hanataro, Ganju and Sado all froze to a stop as they felt a familiar Spiritual Energy suddenly disappear.

"No!" Hanataro gasped as he fell down to his knees; Sado clenched his eyes shut desperately searching for the familiar Spiritual Energy of his best-friend but he came up empty."

"Damn it!" Ganju roared angrily as Sado turned and punched the wall beside them with a loud roar of both pain and anger.

* * *

"Berry-Chan...!" Orihime whispered in shock as she stumbled and fell to her knees; Uryuu desperately stretched out his senses trying to fell for the Spiritual Energy that had just vanished.

"Damn it, Kurosaki!" Uryuu hissed and Orihime wrapped her arms around herself as she let a strangled sob.

"Berry-Chan...Berry-Chan...No!"

* * *

"_**Welcome back, Queen.**__" A familiar voice sneered causing Ichigo's eyes to shot open in shock; she swallowed as she recognized the familiar sky of her Inner World and quickly got to her feet._

"_Kame?" _

"_**Hey. It's been a long time, hasn't it Queen?**__" Kame giggled standing in front of Ichigo looking exactly like the last time they had come face to face; same bleached white Shihakusho, opposite colored Zanpakuto and terrifying hollowfied eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_**Well I've been doing some thinking. After the last time you refused to accept my power, chose the Ossan over me and then locked me away, I thought to myself why should I continue to accept this; why should I continue to help a weak, pathetic Queen?**__"_

"_W-What do you mean?" Ichigo stuttered causing Kame to grin as she reached up and placed her hand on her Zanpakuto._

"_**Well shouldn't that be obvious? When the horse no longer follows the Queen riding it...**__" Kame disappeared with a buzz and Ichigo's eyes widened as she quickly drew her sealed Zanpakuto to block her Hollow's attack._

"_**...it throws her off her back and crushes her skull!**__" Kame screams and released her Zanpakuto silent; Ichigo eyes widened as the blade was surrounded by a black haze as Kame's eyes glinted with madness._

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**__" _

* * *

Zaraki paused as he felt something brush against his senses; curiously he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Ichigo raise her head from the ground.

"W-what the fuck?"

Ichigo's once brown eyes had turned yellow on black; with wide eyes Zaraki quickly brought his Zanpakuto up as the newly Hollowfied Shinigami charged towards him with a loud scream.

* * *

**Omake **

**Glossary**

~**Getsuga Tenshou** (月牙天衝, _Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang_)- At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave; The Getsuga Tenshou is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction.

~**Chishio Getsuga Tenshou** (月牙天衝血, _Blood Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang_) - Chishio Getsuga Tenshou is a more powerful version of the Getsuga Tenshou. It's pitch black with a red glow and it's very powerful, as such it takes a lot of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy to form; Ichigo also discovered that her own blood needed to be dripped onto her Zanpakuto before the attack could form properly. Because of this Ichigo only uses this attack to either end a fight or as a last resort.

**-**** Hadō#-33. ****Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."

- **Bakudō #-63.** **Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) — Binds the arms of a target. Physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakudō. Incantation: unknown/none.

- **Bakudō # 61-** **Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light_) — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

**- Hadō#-63. ****Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) — Essentially a doubled version of #33,this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

- **Bakudō ****# 39-** **Enkosen** (円閘扇, _Arc Shield_) — Summons a shield of condensed Spiritual Energy to block opponents' attacks. Incantation: unknown/none.

- **Hadō#-35-** **Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆, Adamantine Blast)- A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. Incantation: unknown/none.

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry Question Time!**

**Episode 4**

Comet gript her desk tightly as her room shook violently around her; it didn't last long and the moment it stopped she continued on with her drawing.

"_You can't hid in here forever mistress._" Yuki-Hime pointed out from where she was sitting on Comet's bed; just as a blast of silvery blue Spiritual Energy flashed across the window.

"I'm not hiding in here forever; just until she calms down, or at least until I finished the next chapter." Comet muttered causing Yuki-Hime to sigh.

"_What about question time? You've got to make your way down to the stage._"

"No I don't."

Yuki-Hime sighed again at her mistress's stubbornness but she couldn't blame her for not wanting to leave the room; she didn't practically want to confront the threat either.

"_If you're not going to down to the stage, where are you going to do question time_?"

"Right here!" Comet shouted as she slammed a button on her desk; with a loud groan the room suddenly changed into a giant stage!

"Hello everyone and welcome to yet another episode of Guardian Strawberry Question Time! I'm Little White Comet and I am your host today!" Comet called into her microphone.

"We've got a lot of questions to get through so let's introduce our star today! Please welcome Orihime Inoue!"

"Hello everybody!" Orihime Inoue cheered as she walked up to her podium; even with the circumstances Comet was able to smile at her cheery friend.

"How are you Orihime?"

"Well _I'm_great but I'm afraid Berry-Chan still seems pretty angry at you." Orihime admitted just as the room shook again.

"_Comet! Come out here and face me!_"

"I suspected as much." Comet sighed as she slipped her hands into her kimono and pulled out a bunch of papers.

"Right. First set of questions is by KawaiiBerry-chan! From their review I can tell they purposely gave me 3 questions to piss off Aniko but sadly she's a bit busy at the moment-"

"_**Miei**__**Hyouga**__!" _(Royal Glacier)

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_

Comet looked nervously out the window just as a blast of silvery-blue appeared before a huge block of black ice materialized.

"Okay, first question; 'what's your favourite food'?"

"Ooh! Red bean paste! It tastes delicious on everything!" Orihime gushed and Comet cringed in disgust.

"Ew, okay. She also likes putting butter on sweet potatoes and that's properly the most normal thing she eats. Alright! Next question is 'What kind of music do you listen to?'."

"I don't really listen to music. I can play the drums in the band me, Berry-Chan and Tastuki-Chan formed but I'm not very good with technology." Orihime shrugged in embarrassment while laughing nervously.

"That's alright Orihime! I may know how to use my computer but it doesn't stop it breaking on me when it gets sick of me." Comet reassured and Orihime smiled in gratitude.

"Okay there is a 3rd question but I'm going to leave that 1 till last because someone else asked the same question! So next we move on to innocence-creator who has given us 2 questions; say thank you, Orihime."

"Thank you so much! I hope I answer your questions to how you would like them!" Orihime grinned before bowing low at the waist and whacking her head on the podium.

"Ow!"

"Orihime, are you alright?" Comet questioned but the teenager grinned as she straightened up while rubbing her head.

"I'm fine! I have a really hard head, so that didn't hurt at all!"

"Okay...I guess I'll ask the 1st question?" Comet asked and sighed when Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay 1st question is; 'When did you start making such disgusting food?'"

"Why does everyone call my food that? I make great meals!" Orihime pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Orihime answer the question."

"Oh! Right. Well the only reason I eat what I do is because of Onii-Chan."

"What?" Comet squeaked in shock and Orihime grinned as she nodded happily.

"Yep! Sora-Onii-Chan wasn't a very good cook at all when he 1st started but I still ate it because it made him happy; soon enough the food he cooked didn't taste bad anymore, it actually tasted pretty good! Now I always eat it!"

"So basically your Onii-San killed your taste buds. Okay next question is 'How do you not get sick eating your food?'" Comet questioned and Orihime grinned as she pointed proudly at her stomach.

"My tummy is made of iron!" She replied cheerily before punching herself hard in the stomach; Comet's eyes widened in shock and watched as Orihime's face paled but she continued to stay standing.

"You alright?"

"Yep! I'm fine." Orihime gasped with a wavering smile causing Comet to raise her eyebrow sceptically; with a shake of her head she threw away two pieces of paper over her shoulder.

"Right. Next we have 4 questions from La Dark Flower who was originally called Yuki-onna. Great username!"

"Thank for your questions!" Orihime cheered and prepared to bow again but Comet quickly held her hand up.

"Don't bow, Orihime; we don't need you getting concussion before we even finish. I don't need another reason for Ichigo to kill me." Comet muttered before looking down at the paper she held in her hands.

"Okay! 1st question is 'Who do you love'?"

"Ummm well I love my Onii-Chan, Berry-Chan, Tatsuki-Chan and all my other friends but if you mean _love_ love then I would have to say I don't love anyone at the moment." Orihime answered and Comet smirked as she looked back down at her papers.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway let's move onto the next question shall we?" Comet grinned causing Orihime to blink at her in confusion.

"Okay! 2nd question is 'Where does all the food you eat go?' You people really like talking about food with this girl, don't you?" Comet laughed before looking back at Orihime.

"I don't know." The teenager shrugged and Comet nodded in agreement.

"I'd say it properly goes to her breasts."

"Comet-Chan!" Orihime cried out with a bright blush as Comet smirked at her cheekily.

"So next question is 'How would you feel if Ichigo died?'" Comet read cringing as the loud crashing sounds started up once again.

"Very sad." Orihime stated simply as she looked down to the ground sadly; Comet swallowed hard as she felt guilt rise up in her once again.

'God this is just like with Tatsuki.' She thought to herself sadly before shaking her head and forcing herself to smile.

"Okay so let's move on to the 4th question, which I hate to admit had me a bit confused." Comet admitted with a sigh.

"La Dark Flower asks 'How do you feel about lying to Tatsuki and keeping your powers secret?'. Now this got me a bit confused because in GS, Orihime never lies to Tatsuki about her powers or keeps them secret; there's no need because Tatsuki is already aware of the afterlife, so I can only assume you mean in the BLEACH series. As such if that isn't what you mean then I'm sorry!" Comet apologized as she bowed low but made sure to miss hitting her head on her podium.

"So Orihime this question is for the BLEACH universe, not GS's."

"Okay! Well I felt really bad about lying to Tatsuki and keeping everything secret; she's always protected me and looked after me, I've always told her everything so keeping this secret was really hard." Orihime explained with a sigh before she smiled.

"But I also understood that we needed to keep Tatsuki safe; at the time I though Tatsuki didn't have Spiritual Energy so it would have been fair for us to bring her into a world she couldn't even see. I was just doing what I could to pay her back for protecting me all those years." Orihime finished with a shrug and Comet smiled at her proudly.

"That was a great answer, Orihime!"

"R-Really? T-Thank you, Comet-Chan." Orihime stuttered in embarrassment while turning bright red; the author chuckled at her friend's reaction as she threw another sheet of paper over her shoulder.

"Okay so our finale set of questions are from SolarTempus who has sent us 4 questions in; we're running a bit long though so let's straight into it! 1st question is 'Do you see Ichigo as a sister or as a friend?'."

"Well I do see Berry-Chan as 1 of my best-friends but she is just like a sister to me, just like Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime answered causing Comet to sigh.

"Well you just answered 2 questions in 1 go, Orihime."

"E-eh? I-I did?"

"Yep. The 2nd question was the same but with Tatsuki instead of Ichigo so since you answered it we move on to the next 1! SolarTempus asks 'Are you in love with Uryuu Ishida or do you see him as just a friend?'."

"L-love I-Ishida-Kun? Oh! I could never love Ishida-Kun! He's such a lovely person and so caring but he also carries a great weight on his shoulders; I don't think I'm the one who could help him with that so I'll help in the only way I can. As his friend." Orihime explained and Comet nodded in understanding.

"There we go so we now move on to the finale question; now this question was not only asked by SolarTempus but also by KawaiiBerry-chan as well, which was why I left it until last." Comet explained before looking down at the question.

"Okay so they ask 'If Comet was to give you a new power, what do you think it would be?'" Comet cringed when Orihime's expression lit up like the sun.

"Any power I choose? Ooh! I would love to have lasers blasting out of my eyes and I would love to fly! You know what? I'd love to have any power a Superhero would have, that would be so cool! I could fly around Karakura Town saving everybody from trouble! It would so cool! I'd also like to have giant rockets blasting out of chest to destroy my enemies! It would be like BOOM! SMASH! TAKE THAT!" Orihime cried out marking strange hand gestures causing Comet to laugh nervously.

"It's time like this, I'm glad I'm the author and not her." She muttered before turning back to the audience with a grin.

"So that's the end of Episode 4 of Guardian Strawberry Question Time! In Episode 5 I will be interviewing Uryuu Ishida so please send in your questions by next chapter for him." Comet requested but her eyes widened in shock when the wall exploded in words as someone fell to the stage.

"Aniko!" She gasped in shock as she took in the blooded state of her Hollow; Aniko chuckled as she clutched at her broken black blade.

"**I held her off as much as I could, Queen. The only way to stop her is for you to face her and explain yourself.**" Aniko whispered before she disappeared and returned to Comet's inner world; the young author looking up through the wall to see Ichigo standing there furiously with her Shikai in hand.

"I will destroy you." The orange-headed teenager hissed and Comet narrowed her eyes while drawing her Zanpakuto from her back.

"You don't want to fight me, Ichigo. You are nowhere near my level just yet." Comet warned but Ichigo simply snarled causing her creator to sigh.

"Fine then. Thank you too all those who sent in your questions for Orihime Inoue! Remember to send in your questions for Uryuu Ishida for the next episode of Guardian Strawberry Question Time! I'll see you next time, guys!" Comet called before she held her Zanpakuto up sharply.

"Bankai! Hatsugoori Fuyou Yuki-Hime!" (Ice Lotus Blossom Yuki-Hime) Comet shouted as her Shihakusho changed into a pure white kimono with an ice blue Obi; the two girls got into guard-position before charging at each other with loud yells.

**Zzzzzssssp!**

* * *

Please send in your questions for **Guardian Strawberry Question Time-Episode 5** when I'll be interviewing** Uryuu Ishida**! Please send in your questions!


	24. Chapter 23: The Fall of Zaraki Kenpachi

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Soul Society, Bount, Arrancar & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

I'm sorry for taking so long with this episode guys! My ideas for this just died suddenly for this chapter and even now I couldn't think of anything for Guardian Strawberry Question Time; because of that episode 5 won't be until next chapter, so sorry about that guys!

Anyway we're getting close to the end of Volume 2, just one more chapter to go and then we'll have a new cover and summary ^_^

Right I'm going to be a bit busy lately guys, my computer course is finally starting this Tuesday and also my birthday is coming up a lot quicker than I want it to -_-.

I may also be going on holiday again on either June 8th or 9th, this being my actually birthday present from my family, which I am looking forward to completely.

So yeah things might get even slowly this month but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out quickly because I want to get this Volume finished and get the cover of Volume 3 up on DeviantART.

Okay I think that's everything so please favourite and give me feedback if you have time guys! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1**

**Chapter 23: ****The Fall of Zaraki Kenpachi**

* * *

_Ichigo cried out as she was thrown backwards into one of the many tress surrounding the meadow; she coughed as she fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side to avoid her Hollow's stab._

"_Damn it! __Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" She shouted while holding out her sealed blade; her eyes widened in shock though when it remanded sealed._

"_What? Why won't you go in Shikai?" She demanded but was forced to bring her Zanpakuto up to block Kame once again._

"_**Ha! You can be so stupid at times, Queen!**__"_

"_Damn you! What have you done to my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo snarled causing Kame to giggle as she pushed her Shikai blade down harder on Ichigo's sealed one__._

"_**Isn't it obvious? You died!**__" Kame laughed before kicking Ichigo hard in the stomach sending her flying back with a cough; Kame sighed as she gript the black ribbon attached to her handle and started spinning the clever blade in a circle._

"_**You don't know anything about a Zanpakuto do you?**__" Kame scoffed as she watched Ichigo shakily push herself up to her knees._

"_W-What do you mean?" Ichigo coughed as she gript her Zanpakuto's handle tightly in her hand; Kame grinned widely as she reached up and grabbed hold of her Zanpakuto's black handle._

"_**A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on the Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns their Zanpakuto's name they are able to communicate with one another and get strong; together.**__" Kame quoted and Ichigo growled as she finally got to her feet once again._

"_I know all that already!"_

"_**Well obviously you don't otherwise you wouldn't have such a stupid look on your face!**__" Kame shouts back as she disappeared with a buzz and reappeared in front of Ichigo while swinging down her Zanpakuto; the teenager's eyes widened in shock and she quickly brought her own blade to block._

"_**Now listen closely, Queen. A Zanpakuto is born with their Shinigami and they **_**die**_** with their Shinigami.**__" Kame finished with a wide grin as Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition_

"_**It seems like you finally get it!**__" Kame shouted as she twisted her blade causing Ichigo's arm to go up in the air; with a loud yell the Hollow slashed wide and Ichigo cried out as she was thrown backwards with a large slash across her chest._

"_**You're dead! You let your guard down and allowed that Captain to stab you straight through your pathetic heart!**__" Kame shouts as she points at Ichigo's chest; with a large smirk she crouched down in front of her creator and grabbed her chin in her cold fingers._

"_**You're dead which means Zangetsu is out of the way and there is nothing stopping me now; your body is mine and I'm going to kill every one of those friends of yours. One by one." **__Kame hissed causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in horror._

"_**I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me do.**__"_

* * *

Zaraki's eyes widened in shock when he felt a pulse of Spiritual Energy behind him; he would recognise it anywhere but he could also tell it was different than before.

'Impossible. Her Spiritual Energy disappeared, she was dead...' He thought to himself as he watched the blooded teenager slowly stood to his feet; when the girl lifted her head though Zaraki quickly turned and brought his Zanpakuto up.

Her chocolate brown eyes had been replaced by a pair of sickly yellow on black; the eyes of a Hollow.

"She turned into a Hollow?" Zaraki murmured as the Hollowfied teen hissed as she reached down and grabbed the handle of the broken Zanpakuto; the two stared at each other silently before Zaraki smirked.

"So you think you can take me on with a broken Zanpakuto? Then bring it, let's see what you got." Zaraki taunted and the teenager hissed as she crouched down, placing her hand on the ground before charging forward with a loud yell.

* * *

_A loud splash echoed around the meadow as Ichigo was thrown into a small pond that was hidden behind the trees; Kame giggled as she watched Ichigo break through the surface with a gasp of air._

"_Shit..." Ichigo coughed as she swam to the edge of the pond and pulled herself up on the soft grass; she was completely soaked through and her Shihakusho hung heavily on her limbs as her body shivered from the cold._

"_**What's the matter, Queen? Getting tired already?**__"_

"_Screw you." Ichigo spat back as she staggered to her feet with her still sealed Zanpakuto still clutched tightly in her hand; Kame snickered as she stared at the blade pointed at her._

"_**Your katana has become pretty brittle, hasn't it?**__" The Hollow questioned with a smirk; Ichigo's eyes widened before she looked down at her blade and was horrified to see cracks appeared across it._

"_W-what? What's happening?" She gasped in shock but she was forced to quickly bring her cracking blade up to block Kame's attack once again._

_Time seemed to slow down as Kame's Zanpakuto connected with Ichigo's; a loud crack echoed around the meadow and Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as she watched her blade get snapped in half by Kame's powerful swing._

"_**Che...**__" Kame scoffed as she watched Ichigo fall down to her knees while staring at her broken blade in complete shock._

"_Z-Zangetsu..." Ichigo whispered quietly and her hollow scoffed again as she shouldered her Zanpakuto while glaring down at Ichigo's crouched form._

"_**I guess that's it then.**__**I honestly thought you would last longer.**__" Kame sighed in disappointment before she grinned and hefted her Zanpakuto up in the air._

"_**Oh well!**__**Your crown is now mine!**__" She shouted triumphantly before she swung her blade down on Ichigo's head._

* * *

Zaraki laughed as he blocked another strike from the Hollowfied teen attack him; the girl's left eye and cheek was now covered by a pure white mask.

He had to admit he was having much more fun now the girl had become a Hollow; she had lost all her morals and now relied completely on her instincts, which were screaming at her to defeat him.

He loved it!

The broken blade clashed with his own once again before he twisted his blade and kicked the girl sharply in the stomach sending her flying back with a yell; the Hollow quickly recovered and flipped to her feet.

With a loud scream the teenager charged again, slashing down with the broken blade and then slashing out with her left hand the moment Zaraki's Zanpakuto clashed with hers.

He Captain hissed and quickly pushed the teen back when he felt a stinging pain on his cheek; it wasn't the pain that made him jump back though, it was more of the shock over the fact the teenager just grew pitch black claws out of her fingers.

Zaraki was brought out of his musing by a spike of his opponents Spiritual Energy and his eye widened slightly when he saw a black glow surrounding her hand.

As he watched the Hollow lift her hand Zaraki grinned widely as he watched the light slowly form into a pulsing ball of Spiritual Energy.

"You think a Cero would be enough to bring me down? Then bring it on!" Zaraki laughed and the Hollow hissed at the sound of the challenge.

* * *

"_Shall we dance then, Shinigamis?"_

"_Let's go!"_

"_If I promise to fight for you, will you fight for me? If there is something you wish to risk your life to protect, then I'll risk mine to protect it too. You promise?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm not about to change into one of them, don't you worry. Just...Just please be careful, I don't want you two die here."_

"_Don't worry, Tatsuki! I'm not about to die or lose until Byakuya is safe."_

"_Good!"_

"_No. I'm not letting you go alone; I have the power to fight by your side, so I will."_

"_Then let's make a promise to Tatsuki's memory. Let's promise that the two of us will defiantly return back here; alive and well."_

"_It's a promise."_

'_That's right. I've made all different promises to my friends; all of them followed me here and promised me they would survive.__..__'_

_"T-Then what are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" _

_"Yes, only one that will work in this situation. You must become a Shinigami." _

_"W-What? I can't be a-" _

_"You can! I will stab you through your chest and lend you some of my Spiritual Energy. Normally it wouldn't work on a normal human but considering the amount of Spiritual Energy you have it should work. If it doesn't we'll both die here; together." _

_"Are you prepared, Human?" _

_"My name is Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki and I will risk my life to protect those precious to me!" _

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo."_

'..._For me to die here, it would be pretty hypocritical.' Ichigo thought to herself before she reached up and stopped Kame's blade in place._

_The Hollow's eyes widened in complete shock as her attack was halted in place; blood dripped heavily from Ichigo's fingers but she didn't care._

"_You have no right to my power." Ichigo whispered quietly causing Kame to narrow her eyes suspiciously._

"_**What?**__"_

"_This blade belongs to me!" Ichigo shouted as she allowed herself to fall backwards on her behind while lifting her head to reveal her now shining silvery blue eyes; Kame didn't have a chance to react before Ichigo brought her leg up sharply kicking her Hollow's wrist, forcing the pale teen to drop the Zanpakuto with a hiss._

"_**Fuck! Where did you get such power?**__" Kame spat angrily as she cradled her wrist close knowing full well the teenager had broken the limb with that kick; the Hollow's eyes widened though as she watched her Zanpakuto seal itself back into the pitch black katana._

_With a deep breath Ichigo slowly pushed herself to feet as her Spiritual Energy surrounded her form in a silvery blue haze; with her eyes glaring at her Hollow the teenager reached down and gript the Zanpakuto at her feet._

"_**Ha! You think you can use my Zangetsu? Don't make me laugh, Queen! You're blade broke, you will never be able to use my power!**__" Kame laughed but she gasped in shock as she watched the black bleed out of her blade retuning it to it's original colours._

"_**I-Impossible!**__" Kame screeched furiously before she charged forward with a yell while collecting her Spiritual Energy in her hand; Ichigo tightened her grip on the Zanpakuto before she prepared to swing forward._

"_Kirakara..." Ichigo whispered causing Kame's eyes to widen in pure rage as she continued to charge forward; a small ball of black Spiritual Energy was gathering in her hand the closer she got to Ichigo's form._

"_**No! I won't let it end like this!**__"_

"_...Kyuuten..."_

_Two different coloured eyes, one chocolate brown the other sickly yellow on black, locked as their Spiritual Energies spiked to amazing levels; Ichigo could see all the turmoil she had caused her other half and Kame could see the burning need to move forward in her Shinigami's._

_They both had the same goals but for different reasons; they both wanted to be in control._

"_**Cero!**__"_

"_...Zangetsu!"_

_The meadow exploded into a flash of silvery blue, black and red as the two girl's clashed with furious yells._

* * *

"Huh?" Zaraki grunted in confusion as the Hollow suddenly froze; the forming Cero pulsed one more time before it vanished with a small pop as the Hollow screamed and started clawing at the mask on the side of her face.

"The fuck? What's going on?" Zaraki questioned to himself but his eyes widened in excitement as the black Spiritual Energy of the Hollow and a very familiar silvery blue Spiritual Energy started pouring out from the figure in front of him.

It was only a couple of seconds before the Hollow let out one more scream that faded into a more human cry as the mask shattered; Zaraki narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

With a finale huff of air the girl lifted her head and Zaraki grinned widely as he saw a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes staring at him through her orange fringe.

"Excellent."

* * *

_Zangetsu looked around the battered meadow around him with a blank expression; the trees were slowly forming once again and the grass was quickly growing to cover up the burnt parts._

_His attention though went to the downed figure at the centre of the meadow; slowly he walked over and simply looked down at the girl lying in a pool of black blood._

"_So she defeated you." Zangetsu stated simply; it wasn't a question, he was stating a fact and Kame scoffed as she spat out a mouthful of black blood to the side._

"_**Doesn't matter. I'll defeat her soon enough and I will enjoy ripping the crown from her cold dead fingers.**__" Kame grinned and Zangetsu leaned down and gript her kimono tightly in his hands before slamming the Hollow's back into a tree._

"_I won't let that happen." He swore and Kame cackled even as her arms were bound to two lower branches above her head._

"_**You're so naive! One day she is going to abandon you just like she did me, when she does don't expect to get sympathy from me.**__" _

"_That will never happen. You're lucky she isn't strong enough to wield your power just yet, otherwise there wouldn't be anything left of you."_

"_**Ha! You're full of shit, Ossan! That weakling with never defeat me and gain my power; she has no killer instincts, she isn't strong enough to wield the crown of this body!**__"Kame cackled but Zangetsu kept his face blank as her form quickly started getting weaker from the seal surrounding her._

"_**Watch yourself, Zangetsu...someday I will be the one wielding you; someday I will be the Queen..**__." Kame finished with a weak grin before her head fell forward to rest limply on her chest; Zangetsu released a silent breathe of relief as he turned away from the sealed Hollow and looked up at the cloudy sky._

"_Do you remember what I told you all those nights ago, Ichigo? When you are happy and content you are very strong and fight at full strength; the shine of the moon lights up the meadow beautifully when you are happy, Ichigo. But when you are sad or scared your powers weaken, putting you and those you protect in danger; the meadow is then bathed in darkness when sadness or fear fills your heart." Zangetsu summarized before he closed his eyes_

"_Do you know what it feels like to be submerged in darkness in a place which was created to be seen by the moon light? It's lonely Ichigo and I don't like it." Zangetsu stated shortly before he sighed once again._

"_Remember Ichigo, I am always by your side and I'm always with you. I will fight by your side so that together we can keep the moon shining in your meadow."_

* * *

Ichigo rolled her shoulders lightly before she reached down and picked up her now fully resorted Zanpakuto up of the ground; Zaraki watched as the teenager released Shikai silently turning the blade back into its clever blade form.

"So you fought your Hollowfication?" Zaraki questioned but Ichigo simply narrowed her eyes before using Shunpo to disappear; Zaraki's eyes widened in shock as he brought his Zanpakuto up but not fast enough as his shoulder exploded with a fountain of blood.

He looked down in shock to see Ichigo crouched down in front of him preparing to swing forward once again with blood dripping off her blade; he grit his teeth as he brought his Zanpakuto up and blocked the strike.

Ichigo's eyes were firm though and Zaraki could see faint traces of silvery blue around her irises; the two warriors struggled and Zaraki found himself placing his left hand on his handle to stop his blade from shaking.

'Am I being overpowered?' He thought to himself just as Ichigo's Zanpakuto broke through the lock and slashed at him once again; the Captain was thrown backwards but quickly pierced his Zanpakuto in the wall beside him to stop him moving.

Ichigo watched as Zaraki bent over slightly while gasping for breath; she could feel Zangetsu humming in content in her hands as she adjusted her stance.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with you; I'm going to finish this quickly." She stated simply and watched as the Captain slowly caught his breath.

"'Don't have time'? What the fuck are you going on about?" He rasped before he lifted his head revealing his psychotic grin as his body shook with laughter.

"This has just started to get fun; you really think I'm going to let you end it quickly! Let's enjoy ourselves!" Zaraki laughed while allowing his Spiritual Energy to surround him in a yellow haze; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before she forced herself to jump forward with a yell.

She stabbed her Zanpakuto forward but her eyes widened in shock when Zaraki charged towards the strike instead of avoiding it; her blade slashed through the side of his face as he swung his own Zanpakuto forward cutting her once again on her cheek.

Ichigo hissed as she shoved herself backwards but Zaraki simply laughed as he followed her easily; their Zanpakutos clashed as he continued to grin at her widely.

"I just can't explain it! How did you come back to life? How did you turn back into a Shinigami after turning into a Hollow? How did you become so much stronger?" Zaraki cackled as the two continued to slash at each other; Ichigo grit her teeth as she slashed Zaraki's shoulder tearing the sleeve of his kimono off before slashing at his chest once again but still he continued to grin.

"But none of that matters now! Show me your full strength, Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki! Let's fight each other like the true animals we are!" Zaraki roared as his Spiritual Energy spiked once again even as his blood continued to drip to the ground.

'What's up with this guy? Has he completely lost his mind?' Ichigo thought herself shakily as she adjusted her stance before charging forward once again; with a loud yell she blocked Zaraki's strike before pushing all her weight on her blade before swinging herself up in the air. Zaraki continued to grin even as Ichigo used his chest to flip herself backwards before pointing her hand towards him.

"Hadō#-35- Kongōbaku!" She shouts and a red circle of Spiritual Energy smashes into the Captain's form as Ichigo lands lightly on her feet with a small huff of air; her eyes widened in slight shock though when Zaraki charged through the smoke with a small burn covering the side of his face.

'I'm the one inflicting the most damage! He's barely touching me while I'm shredding his body into pieces, so why is he still smiling?'

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you love fighting that much? Aren't you afraid of getting cut or hurt; aren't you afraid of getting yourself killed?" Ichigo shouts out and Zaraki snorts.

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you be so strong and yet not live to fight? I love it; the death, the pain it's all rewards for those who do battle!" Zaraki retorts before charging forward once more; the two of the shout before their Zanpakutos clash once again.

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa sat in the garden of the 4th Division with his legs folded elegantly; he wore a plain white yukata and his body was still covered in bandages but his face was clear of pain.

"Good to see your finally up, Yumichika!" A familiar voice shouted and the 5th Seat looked over his shoulder to see Ikkaku standing behind him; the 3rd Seat was also wearing a plain white yukata but he seemed in better shape than Yumichika was.

"You're looking better."

"Wish I could say the same for you. You still look like crap." Ikkaku pointed as he sat down beside his comrade; the two of them looked as a faint rumble rushed through the Seireitei.

"Sounds like the Captain is having fun." The 3rd Seat mused and Yumichika hummed as he shut his eyes once again.

"By the feel of it he's battling the Ryoka you fought but she's much stronger than before; I dare say she's just a bit stronger than our Captain." Yumichika admitted and Ikkaku sighed as he closed his eyes; he had expected as much.

"No matter how strong she is Captain won't lose to her." The bald Shinigami stated firmly causing Yumichika to glance at him in confusion.

"Can't you feel it? Ichigo has already gone into Shikai."

Yumichika closed his eyes once more as he concentrated; it didn't take long before he opened them once again.

"You're right." Yumichika muttered with a small smile as he carefully brushed a strand of hair of his face.

"After all, he's still wearing _that _device."

* * *

Zaraki laughed breathlessly with his head thrown backwards as blood practically poured from his body to the ground, and yet he still stood tall and confident; his grin never leavening his face.

"This is brilliant!" He finally gasped out as he allowed his head to fall forward so he was grinning where Ichigo stood a few feet away from him; unlike Zaraki the only blood covering her body was the on her white yukata and also her cheeks.

"We're both evenly matched in strength! No! That's wrong, it's only by a little bit, but you're defiantly the stronger of the two of us!" Zaraki laughed causing Ichigo to narrow her eyes wearily.

'Why is he so confident? What is he planning?'

"It's been so long since I've had an opponent as strong as you. Fighting against you, I can finally use my full strength!" He shouted before he reached up and ripped his eye-patch off.

Everything seemed to freeze just for a second before a huge wave of Spiritual Energy blasted from Zaraki's body; Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock as she held her Zanpakuto in front of her face.

"W-What the hell?"

* * *

Yachiru Kusajishi sat curled up near the edge of one of the white buildings watching the two opponents fight below her; she licked her lips as she watched blood stain the pure white stones as she felt her Captain's joy.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, I have an urgent message from the Head-Captain!" A voice suddenly shouted but Yachiru kept her back to the messenger as she continued to look down.

"Okay. Come back later though." She requested and the messenger's eyes widened in shock before his mask; he stammered for a few seconds before he managed to get himself to reply.

"I-I can't do that, Vice-Captain! I was instructed by the Head-Captain to send out this report to all Vice-Captains and Captain of the Gotei 13; you must take this now!"

"I'm busy so come back later."

"Vice-Captain-?"

"Be quiet!" Yachiru suddenly screamed as she turned around and glared at the annoying messenger before her; his eyes widened in shock as he saw a cat forming in the Vice-Captain's pink Spiritual Energy.

"You don't disturb me when Ken-Chan is fighting!" Her Spiritual Energy continued to surround her in a furious haze causing the messenger to tremble in fear but luckily for him a tower of yellow Spiritual Energy had Yachiru looking back towards her Captain's fight eagerly.

"Yay! Ken-Chan if finally starting to have fun!"

* * *

'What the hell? The moment he took off his eye patch his Spiritual Energy went through the roof!' Ichigo thought to herself in shock before she looked at the patch Zaraki held in his hand noticing it was giving off a strange pressure.

"What is that device? How was it able to hide your Spiritual Energy?"

"'Hide'? Hiding is a cowards way to fight, I would never stoop so low to use such methods!" Zaraki scoffed before holding the patch with a grin.

"I had the 12th Division make this for me; these little monsters are able to absorb Spiritual Energy making my fights last longer!" Zaraki explained and Ichigo could just see small mouths on the inside of the eye patch; Zaraki grinned wider as he threw the device to the side.

"With that gone, I can finally fight at all full strength!" He laughed before slashing his Zanpakuto to the side; everything froze just for a second before the building was cut in half by a neat line.

"I'm going to put all the power I have into killing you, Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki!" He shouts as the rubble of the destroyed building rained down around him.

Ichigo swallowed as she stared at Zaraki's powerful form before closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her Zanpakuto; she relaxed though when she felt a familiar rough hand appearing on her shoulder.

'_Can you hear it, Ichigo; the sound of his Zanpakuto screaming in pain?_' Zangetsu questioned and Ichigo's lips tightened as she not only heard but felt the agony pouring from Zaraki's blade.

'Why can't he hear it? The screaming, it's horrible.' Ichigo thought as she grit her teeth; it felt like her ear drums were going to burst from the loud screams.

'_That is the consequences of when two people fight together even though they don't trust each other. The stronger of the two slowly kills the weakest one. Someone who only trusts his own strength would never understand such a thing._" Zangetsu explained sadly as the two of them watched as Zaraki continued to grow stronger.

'_Do you trust me, Little Berry?_' Ichigo eyes widened slightly at the sudden question but she didn't hesitate to answer; she knew why Zangetsu asked especially in front of a Zanpakuto who had yet to get its master to her its name.

"Of course I do. You are my Zanpakuto, my partner in battle; all my power and strength is yours to do what you wish, so please lend me you power so I can show this power hungry beast the difference between us!" Ichigo promised and Zangetsu smiled slightly in pride as he easily leaned over her smaller frame.

'_All right._' He whispered before he placed both his hands on her Zanpakuto's handle; Ichigo's eyes flashed silvery-blue as her Spiritual Energy surrounded her in a great wave of power.

"Amazing! You're Spiritual Energy continues to get stronger even now!" Zaraki laughed his own eyes flashing yellow in response to Ichigo's rise in power.

"Of course it did. Zangetsu and I are fighting together as Shinigami and Zanpakuto should; I will not lose to someone who can't even hear his partner's screams!" Ichigo states firmly causing Zaraki to scoff as he tightened the grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Quit talking such crap! Borrowing power from your Zanpakuto and fighting together? That's the talk of weaklings! A Zanpakuto is a weapon and teaming up with one means that they no longer have the strength to continue to fight on their own! People like you and I shouldn't talk in such a way, Ichigo!" Zaraki proclaims loudly and Ichigo tightens her grip while narrowing her eyes.

'_Here he comes, Little Berry! Your body won't be able to hold all this power for much longer so we must finish this with 1 last strike!_' Zangetsu shouts and Ichigo's power rises once more.

The two warriors stood proudly in front of each other; towers of silvery-blue and yellow reaching the skies as they crouched down before charging forward with wide yells.

Their Zanpakutos clash, their powers exploding outwards destroying the buildings around them and covering the area in dust.

Finally everything stood still as specks of blood hit the ground.

The dust cleared quickly revealing both Zaraki and Ichigo glaring at each other angrily; it started slowly but in a couple of seconds Ichigo's body was trembling as more blood poured to the ground.

"Sorry...guys..." She gasped out around where Zaraki's Zanpakuto and sliced through the side of her chest; with a restrained cry and a spray of blood the blade came free and Ichigo fell to the ground.

Zaraki laughed breathlessly as blood dripped from the deep wound on his right shoulder, his right arm hanging limply by his side where Ichigo had nearly sliced the limp clean off.

"What have you...got to be sorry for?" He whispered as he rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder just before the blade snapped in half; declaring the true winner of the fight.

"You idiot...you won!" He finished with a chocked gasp and a grin before finally falling to the ground unconscious in his own pool of blood. Silence fell across the buildings.

With a small tap Yachiru landed in front of two Shinigami with a small frown on her face; she wasn't faced by the blood at all as she crouched down by Ichigo's form.

She leaned close and moved the teenager's orange hair away to reveal a pair of glazed, but open, brown eyes staring back at her; at the sight Yachiru grinned widely.

"Thank you so much! Ken-Chan had so much fun fighting you! It's been such a long time since he was this happy and it's all thanks to you!" Yachiru laughed as she jumped to her feet and walked to where Zaraki was laying unconscious; with a small huff she easily lifted her Captain's huge frame over her shoulder.

"From now on I'm going to call you Ichii-Chan! Someone who makes Ken-Chan so happy deserves to have a better nickname! So try not to die okay? Then maybe 1 day you can fight Ken-Chan again!" Yachiru finished with a small giggle before she bent her knees and took off into the sky with an impossibly high jump.

Ichigo continued to stare blankly at the space Yachiru had just disappeared from before the light in her eyes finally died; with a small sigh her body finally gave into the oncoming unconsciousness calling for her.

She had won.

* * *

_A man with long black hair sat with his back against a tree surrounded by blood and dead bodies that were slowly turning into Spiritual Particles; a small sound brought his attention down to where his katana was pierced in the dirt._

"_Where did you come from, brat?" He grunted as he saw the tiny pink haired toddle sitting in front of him with curious brown eyes._

_He watched silently as she curiously placed her hand on the sharp blade without cutting herself._

"_That's my katana, doesn't it scare you? I use it to kill people, it'll kill you too." He pointed out but to his shock the baby giggled as she held up a small hand completely covered in the blood dripping from his blade._

"_What's your name, brat?" He questioned and smirked sadly when the girl simply looked at him with a grin._

"_Don't have 1, huh? Don't worry, I don't either._"

Zaraki Kenpachi groaned as he slowly came conscious once more; secretly he wished he stayed unconscious as his body protested from his slashes and cuts that still bled.

"Hey!" A small voice gasped and Zaraki looked to the side painfully to see a familiar pink-haired Shinigami standing beside him.

"Yachiru..."

"Yay! Ken-Chan is awake! Don't worry! I already called Captain Unohona for you; she said she'll be here as soon as possible!" Yachiru cheered and Zaraki stifled a groan at that information; he knew the 4th Division Captain wasn't going to be too happy with the state he was in.

"What about..._her_?"

"You mean Ichii-Chan?" Yachiru questioned in confusion and shrugged when Zaraki grunted in conformation.

"I don't know but she was alive when I left her, so she'll probably live."

"That's good. I'll have to pay her back someday." Zaraki whispered with a smirk as Yachiru cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"'Why'? I lost, brat."

"No you didn't! Ken-Chan didn't lose!" Yachiru objected with a pout her eyes clear with such faith that Zaraki had to look away.

"You idiot, you know how fights like that go. The winner of the battle is the one who stays awake longer than his opponent unless one's katana breaks. I may be crap at that Spiritual Energy shit but even I know when my opponent falls unconscious; not only was she awake when I fell under but my Zanpakuto snapped too. I lost."

"Ken-Chan didn't lose! Ichii-Chan admitted to fighting with her Zanpakuto and getting help from it! She said she was fighting with Zangetsu so she cheated! You won, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru huffed while placing her hands on her hips; Zaraki huffed a small laugh but that turned out to be a mistake as the girl's face scrunched up in frustration.

"Don't laugh at me, Ken-Chan!" She cried out while smacking him round the face not caring about his injuries; he had no right to laugh at her when she was trying to make him feel better!

"Teaming up with one's Zanpakuto and fighting together in battle..." He muttered before he looked up to the blue sky above him.

"Yachiru, do you remember the day I gave you your name?"

"Of course I do, Ken-Chan! I even remember the amount of clouds in the sky!" Yachiru laughed happily causing Zaraki to smirk slightly.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered before he looked down at the broken Zaraki still clutched in his hand; with a groan he forced his arm to rise so he was looking at the blade itself.

"It's been a while since I thought about the pain of not having a name. I remember walking through crowds of people who all had names and feeling like a shadow; what am I without a name? That's what I remember thinking to myself for so long."

"_Yachiru was the name of the person I admired the most, it's your name now. I'll take up the name Kenpachi; it's a name that usually given to the strongest Shinigami. Zaraki Kenpachi, that's my name now."_

"I've kept you waiting for such a long time, haven't I? Even I'm wondering if I waited too long or if I even have the right to ask such a thing but if it's not too late will you tell me your name?" He questioned only for his Zanpakuto to stay silent; he could feel the presences in his Zanpakuto so he knew it was there but he also understood why it wasn't answering.

He had waited too long.

"Fuck I guess it's understandable." He scoffed while clenching his eyes shut; his hand shook around his Zanpakuto as he brought it up to cover his face.

"Damn it! I want to become stronger! I've finally found someone worthy to fight and I know I can become stronger! I want to fight her again! I want to become stronger and fight her again! It's been so long since I've felt this way!" Zaraki sucks in a deep breath before he slams the handle of his Zanpakuto down on the roof beside him.

"I want to become stronger!" He shouts to the skies before he falls back down while gasping for breath.

Yachiru swallows hard as she watches her Captain gasping for breath; slowly her brown eyes close as she reaches out and places her hands on Zaraki's trembling arm.

'I had no name or any parents. I was from Kusajishi, the 79th District of North Rukongai and the only colour I knew was red. The people around me were more monsters that humans and I could have easily been stomped to death just for existing but then you came. From the 80th District Zaraki, you came out of the darkest part of Rukongai and cut through my blood stained world before giving a name. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here now.' She thought to herself before a grin slowly worked it's way across her lips.

"You can do it, Ken-Chan! We'll get stronger together and I know you can do it! Because you're the strongest person I know!" Yachiru cried as she placed her hand over her heart with a small giggle; she was unaware that the shaking that shook Zaraki's form were quickly coming to a stop.

"Ever since that day you've become my everything! So let's get stronger together, Ken-Chan!" She finished with a laugh before a small clatter forced her to open her eyes.

"Ken-Chan?" She whispered in confusion as she saw his Zanpakuto had slipped from his hand; slowly she looked up towards his face expecting to see him looking back at her in annoyance.

Instead his face was slack and Yachiru's face paled, her eyes widened in horror as she realized something horrible.

His chest wasn't moving.

"No! Ken-Chan!"

Zaraki Kenpachi had stopped breathing.

"Ken-Chan!"

And she found her world once again turning into red like blood.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-****Cero **(虚閃 (セロ), _sero__; Spanish for "__Zero__", Japanese for "__Hollow Flash)- _Cero is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar, Vizards and Adjuchas. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to undertake a specific pose. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack)

- **Hadō#-35-** **Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆, _Adamantine Blast_)- A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. Incantation: unknown/none.

- **Zanpakuto** (斬魄刀, _soul-cutter sword_) - Zanpakuto are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows.

Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves.

The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's.

Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation.

A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakuto are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami.

Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

-**Shikai** (始解, _Initial Release_) - Shikai is the first "upgraded" form available to a Zanpakuto. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakuto. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakuto already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakuto effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.

A Zanpakuto can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.

Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakuto, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as presumably most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is also required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant; as it is a requirement most captains look for.

After first learning the Zanpakuto's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakuto's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakuto's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit.

-**Katana** (刀, _Sword_)- The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands.

-**Kirakara Kyuuten** (天による切れ, Slice_ through the Heavens_) - The release commands for Ichigo's Zanpakuto. When Ichigo shouts out Kirakara Kyuuten it allows her to take Shikai form.

The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no cross guard and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is taller than Ichigo herself is and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought. When in combat, the cloth wraps around Ichigo's waist.

The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds but this is also done rarely. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks.

**-Zangetsu **(斬月, _Cutting Moon_)- Ichigo's Zanpakuto is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder.

The blade itself is pure white when in its sealed form, It has a circular hand guard that is white on one side and black on the other; underneath that there are 2 crescent moon shaped that are back to back. The handle is pitch black with long white tassels hanging of the end.

* * *

Please send in your questions for **Guardian Strawberry Question Time-Episode 5** when I'll be interviewing** Uryuu Ishida**! Please send in your questions!


	25. HIATUS

Right guys I'm sorry to say this but I'm officially putting all my BLEACH fics on Hiatus.

When I started writing them BLEACH was my favourite fandom, I'm catching up on the DVDs and nearly all of the manga but I've found recently that BLEACH has really gone downhill.

The last Arc is really starting to bother me especially when Ichigo went to the Royal Palace, I just couldn't read it anymore and I don't know why.

So I'm putting my stories on Hiatus just to see if I can get my muse back but I know there's no point in writing for something that I just don't have a passion for anymore.

We'll just have to see how it goes, okay guys?


End file.
